Амстердам, цветы, демоны
by Julia Shtal
Summary: Каждый город имеет свои тайны, и это Чес знал, отправляясь в далёкое приключение к новой, желательно спокойной жизни. Но он не представлял, что Амстердам будет целым кладезем таких тайн, выводящих к весьма сомнительным событиям, которые сильно коснутся и его жизни... Сумеют ли они с Джоном не потерять себя, если мир вокруг начнёт выворачиваться наизнанку?
1. Глава 1 Два чемодана и пригоршня горести

_Начать с нуля. Чистый лист так много обещает._

 _«Любовь живет три года» Фредерик Бегбедер ©._

Жёлтый блестящий свет от фар скользил по искрящейся от дождя дороге, а электронные едко-зелёные цифры на панели говорили, что сейчас без пятнадцати полночь. Чес притормозил машину на очередном пустом светофоре — нарушать было уже не интересно, да и накладно, к тому же, свой последний маршрут до стоянки хотелось проехать достойно и даже пафосно. Тьфу, и какой к чёрту пафос? Чес вздохнул, подумал, что уже почти устал, а кофе в пластиковом стаканчике, купленный на заправке, оказался сладкой, но не бодрящей настойкой. Даже излишне сладкой, на губах до сих пор чувствовался медово-миндальный вкус.

Он отвёз последнего в своей карьере таксиста клиента — седовласого старичка в крупных очках и с кожаным кейсом, как будто даже и профессора, к тому же, остановил он такси на остановке, недалёкой от Калифорнийского университета, вполне могло быть и так. И сейчас, до полпервого, ему следовало где-то перекантоваться, а если он получит вызов, что навряд ли, то выполнить его. Выбор Чеса в плане того, что делать следующие сорок пять минут, пал на дешёвую фастфудную забегаловку, где можно было от души наесться, проводить в гордом одиночестве водительскую нелёгкую судьбу и встретить новую — какую-то, какую-то… Хотелось думать — наверняка лучшую, но уж тут как пойдёт.

Загорелся дрожащий, сливочно-зелёный свет сквозь пелену дождя, и Чес газанул; пластмассовая побрякушка на зеркале заднего вида в виде глупого серого облака с не менее глупыми прозрачными дождинками брякнула о стекло, и парень подумал, что обязательно заберёт её. Её и пару томиков по экзорцизму — вот уж с чем точно не хотелось расставаться, своего рода эксклюзив, добытый им непосильным трудом. Один небольшой том был совсем ветхим, пах хвойным лесом, пережжённым капучино и чьим-то одеколоном; пришлось даже его подклеить, купить мягкую обложку, чтобы полуразваливающийся переплёт не рассыпался где-нибудь по дороге. Её совершенно случайно удалось украсть в университетской библиотеке, когда Чес ещё более-менее сносно учился: лежала себе рядом с философией экзистенциалистов, даже штрих кода не было, только осмотреться по сторонам, ловко засунуть за пазуху, притаив дыхание, пройти через рамку и отсканировать философию. А потом, конечно, бежать-бежать, не оглядываясь, до самого дома, чтобы только там развернуть и убедиться, что в этой книге всё изумительно правильно, и наконец забросить философию в дальний пыльный угол полки. Можно сказать, что с помощью неё Чес и встретился с Джоном Константином: тренируясь в вызове мелкого демонёнка, который бы сумел испугать наводнивших тогда его квартиру мышей, он ошибся в двух слогах и получилось заклятие, которое обещало устроить ему судьбоносную встречу. И встреча, чего уж говорить, выдалась достойной, правда, Чес из-за этого больше в университете не учился, а пару раз был вообще на волоске от смерти.

Строго говоря, вины Джона здесь не было и быть не могло: он просто выполнял свою работу, кто же знал, что за ним привяжется восемнадцатилетний впечатлительный парнишка, который обчитался книжек про экзорцизм, мистику и возомнил себя самым могущественным в мире магом, потому что чудеса — вот же они, вокруг, значит, и он может стать великим. И, естественно, никакие предупреждения о том, что в том мире никаких чудес нет, а все великие давно умерли, не помогли отвратить ту вдохновлённую душу. И с тех пор жизнь подавно катилась по наклонной. Но — спасибо Джону — так сумела появиться в его багажнике синенькая толстая книжка, куда менее абстрактная, чем первая, но куда более мрачная, что, верно, и к лучшему. Джон оставил её на заднем сидении однажды, а потом просто проигнорировал вопрос об этом; это называлось подарком от Джона Константина, Чес понял сразу и тут же расплылся в улыбке.

Как странно и удивительно могла вообще развиваться человеческая мысль: начал с того, что напомнил себе не забыть забрать эти вещички, а ещё кучу салфеток, блокнотов, карандашей и пачку конфет из бардачка, а закончил Джоном. Впрочем, не мудрено: этот Джон и впрямь зачем-то переломил надвое ему жизнь, переломил, правда, с разрешения, но теперь эта отломленная часть не могла к чему-либо приклеиться, вот и болталась в невесомости, как лишняя частичка. Чес и сам знал: виноват он, дурак, что бросил учёбу в солидном университете штата, виноват во всей своей текущей бесполезной жизни, потому что экзорцист из него вышел хреновый, что уж скрывать, а навёрстывать упущенное уже не хотелось, как не хотелось и работать дальше водителем. После последней битвы между силами Зла и Добра, где кто выиграл — вопрос ещё спорный и ужасно скользкий, он осознал явно: пора ему валить из этой области, ведь тогда его практически убили, спасло лишь везение, оставленное судьбой в качестве утешительного приза всем дуракам. Ну, класс, спасибо и на этом.

И Джон ведь почти всё время, когда у него было желание говорить вообще, советовал ему: уходи-ка ты из экзорцизма по-хорошему, пока тебя не убили, не для такой ты работы создан, хочешь быть таксистом — пожалуйста, но не ввязывайся в опасные игры тёмных сил. И Чес, конечно, ввязался и чуть не продал душу своему местному дьяволу — огненному любопытству. После того и правда решил уйти, хотя горький, почти вызывающий слёзы вопрос застрял в горле вместе с детским всхлипом: а для какой работы я создан, где же моё место? Или нигде? Но Джона с тех пор Чес не видел, а если бы увидел, точно знал — не спросил бы такое ни за что. Джон не из тех трогательных советчиков, которые готовы поддержать и поболтать в час ночи за чашечкой чая и вазой печенья. Он свою долю скупых советов давно отболтал, а теперь канул в небытие, потому что умер совсем натурально, а когда умираешь, перерезав себе вены, мир, видимо, приобретает другую ценность и другую полярность. В особенности когда ещё и воскресаешь. Тут уж вообще от всего труднодоступного простым смертным знания поседеть можно.

Чес гнал машину по пустому проспекту, одновременно вглядывался в горящие окошки жилых домов по бокам: вот здесь был праздник в самом разгаре, из полуоткрытого окна вылетали пригоршни блёсток и серпантина; чуть подальше по комнате, по подоконнику и высоким стульям носились дети, дождавшиеся ухода родителей на чьё-то торжество и накрывшиеся белыми простынями, видимо, воображали себя призраками; а вот чуть дальше на окне сидела девушка с толстым томом на коленях и пила, вероятно, крепкий кофе, потому что завтра, видимо, экзамен и это всё надо выучить. И много, много таких не спящих удивительных историй; разве что мелких ночных и совершенно безобидных демонов не было видно — обычно они всегда резвятся, если хозяев нет дома. Чес думал, думал с уже нежно-грустным ностальгическим видом: а всё-таки, надо было закончить универ. Сейчас он просто никто, а стал бы никем, но уже с образованием — уже хоть что-то. Или, может, осмелиться и спросить у Джона: а где моё место? Но, почему-то казалось, у Джона и самого не было ответа на этот вопрос.

Конечно, просто глупости. Глупости заползали в виде бликов от встречных машин через глаза в голову, особенно уж после полуночи. Даже немного пьянили, что своего рода тоже хорошо.

Последний заезд по ночной окраине Лос-Анджелеса представлялся иным: Чес надеялся на чьи-нибудь запоздалые фейерверки, которые обычно слышишь во сне, но ради такого никогда в жизни не проснёшься — было бы ужасно красиво, но стоял такой ливень, что размыл бы все зелёно-рыжие огоньки в небе в плаксивую грустную тучу. Чес надеялся на своё желание уехать к океану и пару минут полюбоваться на пенистые грозные волны, но его желание настойчиво кричало: не хочу никуда, давай кататься по этой улице раз десять туда и обратно, это же лучше! Чес надеялся, что поужинает где-нибудь в нормальном месте, но в итоге припарковался рядом с закусочной, купил пару бургеров, колу и жвачку. Даже съел всё это в машине под бряцанье тяжёлых капель по стеклу. Вся красота этой последней ночи стёрлась и потрепалась каким-то будничным настроем и идеальным равнодушием. Чес не был удивлён, но всё равно как-то больно кольнуло; стремление жить и что-то менять было у него в восемнадцать лет, когда перед ним распахнулся удивительный мир демонов, мистических тайн и хитрых зелий. А теперь ему было уже двадцать, и всё скатилось к долбаным чертям, к тем самым, к каким он, видимо, и стремился. С большим энтузиазмом он ринулся рушить свою жизнь, а под конец энтузиазм на что-либо закончился, и вот на созидание ничего не хватило, хотя спасти ситуацию можно было.

Тогда-то Чес и понял, что пора взять маленькую паузу. И решил кардинально изменить обстановку вокруг; накопленных денег как раз хватало на это и ещё на пару месяцев для поиска несложной работы, где могли бы взять такого раздолбая, как он. Нечто подходящее даже нашлось, но об этом думать надо было только завтра, потому что сегодня он таксист, сегодня он только оканчивал свою смену, а потом пешком должен был доплестись до своей крохотной съёмной квартиры с лиловыми обоями и огромной фотографией Парижа во всю стену на кухне. Чес не был поклонником Парижа (может, потому что там и не был никогда), но хозяйка квартиры, моложавая женщина тридцати лет, была фанатичной поклонницей Европы и редко оттуда вылезала, даже оплату принимала только по карте. А в те немногие моменты, когда она была здесь и осматривала одним глазком квартиру, то начинала тарахтеть о такой безоблачной жизни в Бельгии, Великобритании и других странах, что Чес невольно от одних рассказов начинал любить эту заокеанскую Европу. Даже загранпаспорт себе сделал — вот этого от себя не ожидал, конечно.

Когда до окончания смены оставалось каких-то жалких двадцать минут, которые можно было скоротать на пустых местах рядом с переходами, на асфальте замаячила фигура в чёрной куртке и помахала рукой, призывая такси тормознуть. Чес устало вздохнул и сбавил скорость: кто бы мог подумать, что на тихой безлюдной Диллинг-стрит, где из самых слышных источников звука только караоке в подвале неподалёку, объявится какой-то полуночник, которому вдруг срочно потребовалось доехать куда-то. Впрочем, даже не какой-то, а вполне себе конкретный. Чес улыбнулся: раздражение, что на последние десятки минут смены ему выпала честь ещё потрудиться, вдруг совсем рассеялось, и даже как будто бы душа наполнилась теми самыми кудрявыми разноцветными ленточками серпантина — одна из таких даже запуталась в табличке с названием такси наверху. И что за дурацкие, совсем наивные сравнения приходили в голову, когда Джон Константин появлялся на горизонте?

Но Чес поспешно убрал улыбку, прокашлялся, небрежно пригладил волосы и ловко остановился. Джон открыл заднюю дверцу и, не поздоровавшись, сказал ехать к нему домой. Это было даже более чем привычно, а долгий внимательный взгляд через стекло заднего вида служил в качестве этакого приветствия и одновременно снисходительного напоминания: «Ну, чего уставился удивлённо? Забыл уже, как было со мной?». И Чес думал: и правда, с тобой было совершенно дико и странно. Какая-то изумительная вещь, не иначе.

Они виделись с Джоном что-то около месяца назад или уже больше. Не так много, но достаточно, чтобы отвыкнуть. И вот сейчас, вместо привычных расспросов, Чес только застенчиво помалкивал и бросал редкие проницательные взгляды на сумрачный облик экзорциста; а Джон, казалось, совсем ни о чём не хотел спрашивать и равнодушно смотрел в окно на низкие панельные домишки и аккуратно подрезанные осенью палисадники, как будто они расстались с Чесом только вчера после долгого откровенного разговора, а сегодня уж слова были ни к чему. А Чес хотел что-то спросить, но всё важное или серьёзное застряло в душе навеки, похоронилось на кладбище невысказанных мыслей и откровенных признаний, которое было уже, кстати, переполнено излишне. Может, оно и повело жизнь по кривой, перевесив собой на другую сторону, где начинался гладкий невозвратный спуск?

Но спросить ведь надо было; хоть что-нибудь — напоследок. Чес знал, что в его новой жизни Джон пропадёт, потому что… ответ какой-то реалистично пугающий, неприятно хрустящий на зубах и безукоризненно правдивый: потому что Джону было плевать. Собственно, ничего нового, но в самом начале восемнадцатилетия это всё просматривалось сквозь блестящие лазурные очки и казалось сущим пустяком, потому что пылкий энтузиазм и вера в лучшее сами рисовали нужные картинки в голове вне зависимости от реальности, а теперь заместо прошлого огня внутри витал прохладный ветерок равнодушия и разочарования — в чём, чем — вопросы слишком абстрактные. Так что нынче всё воспринималось слишком откровенно и ясно; на месте, где хранился образ Джона, немного болело, но это ничего, это временно, это, конечно, просто очередная слабость или с сердцем что-то не то, надо проверить бы… И надо бы прекратить себя обманывать. Уже. Всё-таки. Какое ведь к чёрту сердце — всю жизнь было здоровым и ритмично бьющимся.

Чес тяжко вздохнул, глянул на острые бледные скулы и сжатые губы в зеркале заднего вида. «Почему же болит, Джон? — мысленно он спрашивал у бывшего напарника. — И когда пройдёт? Зачем-то ты однажды стряхнул свой пепел от сигареты на меня, и оно прожгло мне немного сердце. Видимо, оттуда и пошло. Но ты-то скажешь, что это ерунда. И будешь прав».

— Это странно и смешно, но ты мой последний клиент в моей водительской жизни, — слова слишком чётко и строго озвучились в полутьме салона, и Чес сам вздрогнул, услыхав свой надломленный, низкий голос. Очень страшно бывало, когда на некий короткий миг душа забирала контроль над его телом у разума; лучше бы боязливый выдрессированный на молчание разум, чем болтливое горячее сердце. Но Чес с горькой ухмылкой думал, даже не глядя на пассажира: как хорошо, что Джон только проигнорирует его. Раньше это даже обижало, а сегодня казалось спасением. «Постарел я, что ли, после той борьбы меж Адом и Раем. Хотя только и всего полежал без сознания с поломанной рукой и ребром». Но ведь не постарел — какое, Господи, старение к двадцати годам, только ведь пафосная шутка, — а привык, просто привык.

Но даже спасение нынче обошло его стороной. Чес въезжал на мост, разгоняясь; под ними пролегала железная дорога, где гудел и торопливо нёсся опаздывающий, сверкающий тёплыми окнами поезд, а среди далёкого и почти усыпляющего шуршания колёс по асфальту неожиданно раздался громкий и ясный голос, словно не обещанная синоптиками, но такая долгожданная гроза:

— Заканчиваешь с этим? Ну, и правильно. Я ведь говорил.

Чес не хотел смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, потому что знал точно: внимательные тёмные глаза сейчас изучали его, чтобы напрасно и болезненно проникнуть в душу, а потом ничего с этим не сделать, оставив пустые откровения валяться на вот этом Лос-Анджелесском мосту. Джон делал так всегда; уж сколько улиц в этом городе было полно различных тайн, которые Джон выскребал своим проницательным взглядом, а потом совсем не использовал, только давал надежду, такую убивающую и ложно-медовую. И Чес покорно позволял это; и каждый раз, напитавшись прошлой сладкой надеждой, думал, что что-нибудь изменится. Но в эту ночь почти ни на что не надеялся, разве что отхлебнуть горького полынного эликсира расставания и вскоре улететь восвояси — вот на что надеялся.

— Я знал, что ты поедешь по той улице. И почти понимал, что ты едешь в последний раз, — говорил неохотно, но был впервые так болтлив. Чеса уже не удивляло, почему Джон знал: всё-таки, это был сильнейший экзорцист, его силы и возможности не понятны обычному таксисту. Они немного помолчали; мост закончился, начались тёмные узкие проспекты, полные маленьких духов, которые задорно светили своими угольками-глазками сквозь темноту, но вреда ни за что не причиняли. Хотя бы потому, что были слишком слабы, а в пролетающем автомобиле сидел сам повелитель тьмы. Направо, потом налево, коричневая потёртая дверь, пропахший куревом и жареной картошкой подъезд, чёрная обычная дверь. И всё, на этом Джон в его жизни заканчивался; хотя нет, закончится он чуть раньше, перед подъездом.

— Тебя… не было видно и слышно в последний месяц, — тихо и, думалось, совсем незаметно для пассажира проговорил Чес. С этим ведь Джоном никогда точно не узнаешь, пошлёт он тебя сейчас или разговорится с тобой. Чес уже давно свыкся с тем, что ни год, ни полтора года знакомства с экзорцистом вообще никак не влияли на его разговорчивость. Но Чес знал глупенького себя: ему хотелось стать тем помощником Джону, которому можно было иногда доверить что-то тайное и откровенное, который бы был отличным слушателем, потому что этому миру всерьёз не хватало людей, кому можно было рассказать слишком простое и почти заурядное, но до ледяных прожилок секретное и личное. Чес, и правда, сильно пытался. Но, как и во всех его начинаниях, у него не получилось; от обиды иногда тихо напивался, чтобы судорожно проглатывать комок в детстве не выплаканных слёз, а на утро до полудня лежал в кровати, смотря на щербатый потолок, и думал: вот это дичайше стыдно — напиваться из-за Джона, и он так никогда больше не будет делать. Но делал. Делал и ужасался. Потому что был таким наивным дураком, которому хотелось стать для понравившегося человека всем — как минимум; и потому что Джон был таким — холодным равнодушным дураком, который иногда обманчиво и ярко давал обжигающий смешной шанс.

Так и жили, мысленно нацепив на друг друга железные, скрёбшие кожу браслеты, а ключи от них выбросили на океанское дно, когда ещё в самом начале сидели на пирсе и, будучи недавно знакомыми, рассказывали друг о друге. И тогда всё было слишком понятно и просто, слишком откровенно и хорошо. Думалось, тогда Чес и позволил себе погибнуть, задохнуться пепельным блеском этих холодных глаз.

— Я бросал курить. Когда дымишь с двенадцати лет, это довольно сложно. Потому что в лёгких, несмотря на их полную чистоту от рака, до сих пор витает сизый сигаретный дым. Я проходил специальное лечение.

— И помогло?

— Как знать. По крайней мере, не курю. Да и дымом от меня не воняет, чувствуешь ведь.

— Оно и к лучшему, так, Джон? — вдруг спросил Чес и притормозил около его подъезда. Обернулся к нему и увидал взгляд, совершенно не отвечающий условию «оно и к лучшему». Впрочем, жалобные взгляды бывших курильщиков в принципе одинаковые. Но Джон кивнул и положил руку на дверь, однако не открыл. Пронзительно глянув на него, спросил:

— Далеко уезжаешь?

— Да… — не хотел говорить, куда именно улетал, но под колюче-прохладным взглядом сдался с повинной. — В Нидерланды. Амстердам.

— Почти идеальное место для тебя, правда? — спросил Джон и поманил его рукой, призывая выйти из машины. Чес не мог ослушаться, хотя поскорее желал сдать эту надоевшую машину и уйти домой. Напоследок всё, что касалось Джона, стало вызывать мрачную теплоту в душе — такую тяжёлую и приторную, что было невозможно таскать с собой такое в груди. Чес хлопнул дверцей, заблокировал машину и направился к подъезду вместе с Джоном. Как же он скучал по этому тёмному проспекту, по этим вечно увядающим гиацинтам в вазах, облепленных ракушками, что бесхозно стояли рядом с магазином, по этому балкону на втором этаже, с которого свисал разросшийся плющ, а на нём раскачивались рыжие голуби, и как же он соскучился по твёрдому, но тёплому плечу Джона совсем рядом, когда тот возился с ключами. Чес украдкой разглядывал его бледное заострённое лицо и ёжился от неожиданно прохладного поздненоябрьского ветра. В этот момент он даже жалел о такой своей жизни, уже завершённой, неопрятной, опасной и бешеной. А главное, под боком всегда был недосягаемый Джон Константин.

Чес заходил в подъезд и сам переставал понимать, почему Амстердам. Вроде бы, однажды он ткнул пальцем в карту Европы и с сожалением обнаружил, что придётся ехать в Нидерланды. Точнее, скорее так: если уж менять всё кардинально, то для этого обязательно было ехать в другую часть света. А учитывая полностью просверленные хозяйкой квартиры уши насчёт Европы, у него не было выбора. Всё это как-то получилось само: и относительно дешёвые билеты, и недалёкое от центра жильё, и даже пару неплохих вакансий, где не требовалось ничего, кроме знания английского и умения следовать инструкции «старших». Чес был подозрительно спокоен насчёт материальной стороны своего проживания — впервые в жизни; а вот с духовной всё было как-то не просто, но кому уже есть дело до этого?

— Можешь не разуваться. Иди в комнату.

В ноздри ударил запах крепкого горчайшего кофе, не выветрившегося сигаретного дыма и кисловатого алкоголя; это была жутчайшая смесь, говорившая о том, что Чес дома… дома у Джона, конечно. А ещё синевато-холодная темнота вокруг, тикающие часы над головой, пыльные твёрдые диваны и совершенно сводящий с ума взгляд хозяина этой квартиры. Чес зажёг в комнате свет — мягкая мгла рассеялась жёлтыми проблесками, и стало даже как-то уютно.

Пока Джон отыскивал что-то в большом чёрном ящике в своей спальни, Чес бродил по гостиной, разглядывая грязноватые полки, совершенно пустые и приделанные к стене будто по ошибке, разбросанные синие и тёмно-зелёные амулеты по столу, не допитая бутылка дорогого вина там же, обугленные снизу коричневые шторы — о, Чес прекрасно помнил тот день, когда из-за случайного ритуала квартира Джона чуть не сгорела дотла. Почти сгоревший ковёр был безжалостно выброшен, а вместо него остался уцелевший паркет; в мусорный бак ушла добрая половина необходимых для ритуалов предметов, этакие маленькие обугленные комочки, совсем безобидные, когда их полностью уничтожило обычное пламя. Ещё, конечно, пострадали шторы, но меньше всех, и Джон тоже хотел их выбросить, но, видимо, не хватило времени. Чес с усмешкой осознавал: Джон был частично похож на него провальными начинаниями. Да и сама квартира который год выглядела так, словно хозяин здесь жил последний день, разве что чемоданов в коридоре не хватало.

Наконец Чес уселся на диван, грустно скрипнувший под ним, и стал разглядывать голые серые стены без обоев, зато с витиеватыми чёрными рисунками разных экзорцистских символов — вот такую квартиру даже за полцены никто не возьмёт, но если б кто-нибудь из людишек только мог знать, как стала бы безоблачна их жизнь здесь, ведь различные мелкие демоны-неприятности в виде залетевшего гнилого листа или омерзительно холодной капли будут обходить это место за милю. Тут же вопрос: а отчего сам хозяин квартиры не проживал безоблачную жизнь? Чес отвечал: да ведь откуда известно, какую там он жизнь проживал! К тому же, собственные наброски хорошей жизни без демонов могли быть совершенно бесполезны, потому что когда знаешь куда больше обыденного «у всех демонов есть рога и заострённый хвост, а ещё они любят питаться чужими страданиями, приправленными горькими слезами», то, вероятно, уже ничто не может помочь. Так думал Чес, разглядывая лотос на стене — никогда бы не подумал, что Джон так прекрасно рисовал цветы. Никогда не замечал, а вот в последний раз, видно, сам Господь велел.

— Эта штуковина валялась в самой дальней коробке, оказывается. Хотя оно и понятно — лично я бы её в скором времени выбросил, если бы не узнал, что ты едешь в Нидерланды. Вот, — Джон вошёл в гостиную и потряс чёрной цепочкой со смутно различимой подвеской.

— Что же это? — Чес встал с дивана подошёл ближе. Это и правда была обыкновенная чёрная цепочка, чуть длиннее традиционных, с невероятно странной тёмной каменной подвеской: тонкая линия окружности, в ней помещён какой-то цветок, а у самого цветка вместо пестика череп.

— Похоже на аксессуар юной любительницы готики, — выдал Чес, улыбнувшись, а Джон закатил глаза.

— Сейчас ты увидишь, что ни одна юная вампирша не догадалась бы об истинном предназначении этого амулета. Расстегни куртку.

Чес потянул за замок вниз и наклонил голову; цепочка с лёгкостью наделась через голову, и грузная подвеска томно ударилась об грудную клетку. Чес думал: сейчас внутри станут взрываться фейерверки и стучать колёса рождественских поездов, заискрятся сотни блестящих в закатном солнце ласточек и расцветут банальные небесные розы. Но ничего не случилось; только стало дико стыдно от своего вида: расстёгнутая старая серая куртка, которую он решил выбросить сегодня же по дороге домой, под ней тонкая вязаная кофта неопределённого цвета, а сверху неё висел этот ужасно девчачий кулончик! Чес умоляюще глядел на Джона, а тот критично уставился на его цепочку. Затем сделал шаг, взял подвеску в ладони, и на секунду впалые глазницы черепа вспыхнули; Чес вздрогнул и решил, что это ему показалось. Джон поднял голову и внимательно заглянул ему в глаза, как будто бы хотел добиться его настоящей причины уехать отсюда, а не вот этого:

— Попробуй сказать что-нибудь по-голландски. Неважно что.

— Ik woon in een appartement op de straat, waar ook liefde te groeien ivy en drinken uit de bittere mocha in de ochtend, — Чес хмыкнул, изумившись своему почти натуральному немецкому акценту.

— Ну… хорошо, да. Наверное. Я ведь ни хрена не понял, — ответил Джон усмешкой и сделал шаг назад.

— Я сказал, кажется, что буду жить в квартире на улице, где излишне любят выращивать плющи и пить горькое мокко по утрам, — он задумался и стал вертеть в пальцах странный амулет. — Получается, из-за него я теперь умею говорить по-голландски? Совершенно невероятная вещь!

— Вполне реальная! — Джон отошёл к столу, откупорил бутылку и вылил остатки в бокал. — Тебе даже предлагать не буду, — опрокинул одним глотком, затем исподлобья посмотрел на него. — Забирай и разговаривай себе с удовольствием. Появилась у меня такая штука случайно… длинная история, короче. Ещё есть на арабский, французский, болгарский и венгерский языки. Думал уже выбрасывать почти все, потому что кроме французского все остальные малоактуальны лично для меня. Да даже и французский… Наверное, всё-таки выброшу. Или французский с венгерским для тебя задержать? — Чес пожал плечами и тихо, шёпотом себе проговорил, подумав про голландский: — Onmogelijk.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты вошёл во вкус. Но давай ты попробуешь порепетировать дома свой идеальный нидерландский язык, ладно?

— Да, хорошо. Я сказал тогда: «Невозможно». В смысле, это совсем нереальное состояние. Когда говоришь и, хоть и не знаешь ни капли грамматики или словарных слов, всё это возникает само собой. Никогда с такой лёгкостью не говорил на другом языке, — Чес изумлённо вертел в пальцах подвеску и понимал: на месте не выученного к поездки голландского образовалось лёгкое персиковое облако, которое означало: всё в порядке, беспокоиться не о чем. Потом он посмотрел на Джона, бесцеремонно оглядывающего его с ног до головы, и смутился, потому что настало время благодарить, но благодарности не вылетали изо рта так же легко, как и полунемецкие словечки. И где такой амулет взять, м?

— Спасибо тебе, Джон… — ну, как получилось. Чес пытался, и пусть не вышло в тысячный раз, зато не вышло с душой. Джон только ухмыльнулся и кивнул. Это значило — время прощаться. Потому что что ещё обсуждать, когда вы не были с человеком близкими знакомыми? Но даже этот факт не мог заставить душу Чеса стать ледяной и сотканной из каменных напрасных надежд; так ей было бы легче анестезировать себя от лишней, глупенькой сигаретной боли. А теперь о сердце тушились сотни окурков, которыми исчислялись их встречи, а в голове крутился тугой смерч разных безумных мыслей.

— Береги себя, Чес Креймер, — Джон посмотрел на него серьёзно и, стянув пальто, бросил его на диван. У Чеса отчаянно билось сердце с прижжёнными сосудами, и хотелось спросить, почти срываясь на всхлип: «Найду ли я там счастье, Джон?». Но Джон смотрел так, будто ясно видел этот вопрос и вместе с тем немо отвечал: «Я про себя-то ничего не знаю, а уж ты для меня — таинственная далёкая звезда на небе. Ведь никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезёт».

— Спасибо. До встречи, — ляпнул и развернулся, чтобы Джон не сумел разглядеть его исказившееся лицо, будто он проглотил дольку лимона без сахара. Какая уж тут встреча, сказал просто по инерции, вот сейчас Джон будет смеяться до утра! Бежал до самой машины, ощущая глухие точёные удары по грудной клетке — это была подвеска, развязывающая язык на голландский; не хотел больше думать о Джоне, о своих вновь улетевших в мягкую убийственную бездну словах, о своих настоящих чувствах и о своих мечтах. Нет, всё было и впрямь банально: ему больно, Джону — равнодушно. Всё, как и всегда. Только вот часто надеешься на лучший исход, а надежда же тебя и добивает.

Так думал Чес, разгоняясь по ночным сверкающим улицам до парковки; ещё смутно верилось, будто вот эта нелепая сцена в квартире Джона — их последняя встреча. Капли отчаяния и кристаллики разочарования в его холодной душе образовали сумрачный пепельно-сизый туман — вот теперь как хочешь выбирайся через него к простым истинам! Чес ощущал колкое равнодушие, что напитывало его сердце, заставляя крупинки пофигизма расползаться по всему телу. С таким безумным настроением новую жизнь не начинают; но тут уж было всё равно, тут казалось, что стоило пройти пару денькам, и всё пройдёт, обретёт новый смысл и новое солнце. Но Чес дико сомневался…

И ведь не зря; видимо, сомнение — единственное, в чём он преуспевал и был по-настоящему хорош. Потому что поход по влажным размытым улицам с двумя томиками по экзорцизму и целым пакетом различных мелочей был копией такого же похода вчера и позавчера. Разве что вещей было поменьше. Чес не ощущал в душе трепетное предвкушение начала новой жизни; как будто — страшно говорить — всё будет так же, так же гибло и серо, как сейчас. Однако ж, остановившись около подъезда, он прислонился спиной к шершавой стене и прижал свои книжки к себе. Глядел на небо, словно пытался узнать ответ у звёзд, но какое им дело до людишек внизу? Какое им вообще дело, если они горели лишь тысячу лет назад, а их сегодняшний мертвенный свет — лишь усмешка, привет из загробного мира звёзд? Да и что уж обманывать: звёзд из Лос-Анджелеса никогда не было видно — какой ясной и нежной ни будет ночь, рассыпанные по чёрному небесному кашемиру блёстки всегда будут тусклыми. Иллюминация, вечный фонтан огней, сияющая паутина дорог — тут, пожалуй, и без звёзд хорошо. Ну, конечно, кому как хорошо… А Чес надеялся, что увидит один осколочный отблеск; но в душу через глаза к нему проникало одно лишь мутное бесконечное небо, добавляя во внутренний туман мелкую, но едкую капельку своей тоскливой бесконечности. Чес с ухмылкой подумал: вот он уедет, ничего не поменяется, но вместе с тем он сам уже не будет Чесом Креймером, который усердно и почти смешно помогал Джону, а превратится в некоего парнишку, у которого нет ни цели, ни определённых планов на будущее, ни желания добиваться лучших высот и как-то организовывать себя. У этого парнишки есть разве что слишком пьяная удача, что, видимо, позволит ему скитаться по несложным дерьмовым работёнкам. Да и то: раз на раз не придётся с этой удачей — поддатая всё же. Так и будет жить.

— Так и буду жить, — чётко и ясно проговорил себе вслух, словно делал жизненную установку. Горько сплюнул, надеясь, что сплюнул эту обездвиживающую мысль, и вошёл в светлый подъезд. По розоватым стенам вились узорчатые рисунки ажурных роз и фиалок; Чес ахнул и выронил книжки. Потом спешно подобрал их, отряхнул от пыли и вновь огляделся: ничего себе украсили подъезд! С утра ничего такого не было — быстро управились, даже краской не пахнет. «Дом, видимо, был так рад выпроводить столь нерадивого жильца, что не стал дожидаться, когда тот уедет», — подумал Чес, подумал уже почти без горечи, потому что когда долго насмехаешься над собой, горечь переходит в привычное состояние, и вот уже не замечаешь, как она, горечь эта, — твоя жизнь.

— Ну, и на том спасибо, что разрешили на такую красоту перед выездом посмотреть… — шёпотом ответил дому, как первейший кандидат на лечение в психбольницу, и стал подниматься по зелёной ковровой дорожке, что устилала все ступеньки — даже жалко было такую портить. Но всё же самым необыкновенным были стены: шикарные огромные розы, с чётко прорисованными лепестками, красные, белые, жёлтые, персиковые, а внизу них стелились тончайшие зелёные стебли, потом фиалки — бледно-сиреневые, ярко-фиолетовые, в рыжую крапинку, с махровыми тёмными линиями по лепесткам. Так всё натурально было нарисовано, что в нос ударил запах свежесрезанных стеблей и нежных весенних цветов.

Чес добрался до второго этажа и только тут заметил, что все лампы на этажах были заменены на светильники в форме оранжевых лилий, а коврики перед дверьми были одинакового изумрудно-зелёного цвета. Конечно, на самом деле можно подумать, будто в этом подъезде воплотилась мечта какой-то маленькой школьницы, фанатеющей по цветочкам, но это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы брюзжать ещё и здесь. Поэтому Чес, приоткрыв рот, добрался до своего третьего этажа, аккуратно обошёл зелёный коврик, чтобы не затоптать его, и открыл дверь. Искренне надеялся, что такое девчачье сумасшествие не затронуло его квартиру — было и смешно, и не очень смешно, потому что завтра вечером квартиру надо сдавать хозяйке. Но внутри было темно, уныло и неопрятно. Чес даже выдохнул.

Около входа стояли два чёрных чемодана, приготовленных им с утра, а по квартире в хаотичном порядке были разбросаны ещё нужные вещи. Чес принял душ и, не торопясь спать, потому что время только перевалило за час ночи, выглянул на улицу — в душе надеялся, что не ради последней возможности всё хорошо запомнить и ностальгично повздыхать. И, чёрт бы её подрал, эту улицу: теперь она казалась такой уютной и красивой, прямо как в самых желанных мечтах о невозможной жизни. Одна полоса для машин, на той стороне — кирпичные и панельные четырёхэтажные дома с бордовыми крышами и широкими окнами. Почти около каждого подоконника — глиняные горшки с рыжими огоньками бархатцев, с яркими фуксиями и россыпью маргариток. Стена дома чуть подальше разрисована космосом с его пышными созвездиями, а фонари, оказывается, были заделаны под старину: чёрные, массивные, только фонарщика рядом не хватало, чтобы восполнить атмосферу Америки девятнадцатого века. Чес изумился: только он мог прожить здесь прилично, а не заметить такой красоты. Вот же бывает!

И особенно мило было наблюдать за жизнью в чужих окнах, ранее после двенадцати мрачнеющих до утра. В одном окне танцевала девушка лет пятнадцати под явно весёлую музыку, в другом окне курила молодая пара, в третьем на подоконнике сидело пять кошек, а в четвёртом горел фиолетовый свет и сверкали бликами стены. И ещё множества таких мелких местных историй. Чес улыбался и чувствовал себя такой же историей; интересно, какой у него был тогда оттенок — светлый или тёмный? Пока он думал, повернул голову налево и усмехнулся, уже даже вполне счастливо: на одном из деревьев, обрамляющих дорогу, висели разноцветные воздушные шары. Будто кто-то специально привязывал к каждой ветке свой шарик — это надо же сколько терпения, у Чеса бы не хватило!

Он открыл банку колы, присел на подоконник и продолжил глазеть на улицу, постепенно наполняя душу искрами затухающего счастья. Но уж — что было, требовать лишнего бессмысленно. На грудную клетку легко давил кулон, и Чес, вспоминая Джона, говорил вслух разные дурацкие предложения по-голландски, чтобы ещё немного поизумляться, пока это изумляло. «Если лечь в полдень под дерево с воздушными шарами и долго смотреть на зелёный шар, вскоре на груди можно обнаружить цветок розы». «Пять котов в доме — почти подарок, потому что, когда вы уходите, они превращаются в чудесных добрейших людей, которые помогают отыскать вам ваши пропавшие вещи, но котов должно быть именно пять — с меньшим количеством превращение не работает». «Курящие ночью люди на самом деле невозможно важны звёздам, потому что те способны ловить сигаретный дым только ночью. А вы думали, что среди звёзд нет курильщиков, м?». «В одной банке Колы Зеро содержится пыльца от трёхсот бабочек, в которых превратились худеющие злые девушки, и ноль калорий, конечно». «Если в два часа ночи встать перед раскрашенным в космос домом на этой авеню и провести рукой большой круг по часовой стрелке, то можно на мгновение убедиться в том, что гигантское счастье есть. Ведь сам факт, что вы, взрослый человек, вертите руками перед разукрашенной стеной среди ночи, уже заставляет усмехаться». Чес улыбался, говорил детскую чушь на голландском языке и поражался до сих пор своим речам; а на груди под кофтой тепло касался подарок Джона — вот уж от кого не ожидалось, а пришло счастье. И даже англо-голландский разговорник не понадобился…

Чес знал: он будет дико скучать по Джону. Впрочем, уже скучал ведь… Но это никак не изменить и никак не заделать огромную дыру в душе. Оставалось с примирением слушать вой внутри раздробленного сердца и говорить голландскую ерунду, а ещё с равнодушием замечать, каждый раз подходя к зеркалу, что глаза становятся безразлично синего оттенка, а синяк от железного мнимого браслета разросся ещё больше.

Наличие Джона в его новой жизни казалось до сего дня таким естественным и обязательным, что стало даже как-то слишком неприятно осознать, что это неправда. Ведь Джон был пусть и переменным, зато частым событием в его жизни; даже не видя его неделями, Чес просто знал: он где-то здесь, поблизости, этот колкий холодный экзорцист. Кстати, до сих пор не понимал, почему так рьяно стремился к этому беззвучному ледяному пламени равнодушия, словно глупая рыжая бабочка, но это стало такой разумеющейся привычкой, что вопросы давно перестали возникать в голове. Просто потому что понадеялся стать близким человеку, чья душа была слишком далека от него; как ни тянись к ней, не дотронешься, лишь обманчиво прикоснёшься и тут же провалишься в бездну отчаяния, потому что надо было смотреть под ноги. Чес пару раз касался этой мрачной тяжёлой субстанции и обжигался холодом и огнём. Конечно, по-любому Джон был прав: нельзя кому-либо открывать свою душу просто так — иначе скорее всего можно получить хлёсткий плевок или груду отягчающего неродного хлама. А если так ошибаться со многими, то потом и не найдёшь, где в твоей душе — твоё, а где — чужое дерьмо, скинутое сюда по твоей воле, заметь… Джон был умным, что уж говорить; а Чес был его антиподом и слишком часто позволял чужим, злым людям прикасаться к своей нежной и чистой душе. И сейчас поди разыщи в этом бардаке его мысли и его чувства, его настоящие страхи и привязанности — тут куча серовато-мышиных, пропахших предательством обрывков чьих-то горестей и бед.

Но вот почему-то всё равно было обидно: ему-то Джон и мог бы позволить чуть большее, чем позволял своим случайным попутчикам. А получалось, кажется, наоборот. Взять бы Анджелу, хотя отчего-то совершенно не хотелось о ней вспоминать: невесть как закинутый в судьбу Джона персонаж, но Джон охотно доверил этому персонажу все страхи и всю свою вымученную, болезненную любовь… У Чеса каждый раз нечто тягучее скрипело на душе, когда он начинал думать об этом, но несправедливость почти слезливым комком застилала глаза — глупые, скверные слабости! Но именно тогда Чес очухивался с прерывистым дыханием и безумным взглядом, осознавая слишком ярко и слишком точно: «Я ещё умею чувствовать, я ещё живой, я ещё существую…». А такое осознание в последнее время стало чаще теряться…

Но, пожалуй, на сегодня о Джоне хватит. Чес слез с подоконника, выкинул банку колы, умылся и лёг в кровать, в которой должен был проспать свою последнюю ночь. Но, видимо, это был закон: когда голова касалась подушки, мысли сразу пьянели. Пьянели и не клонили в сон. Чес судорожно думал: надо было остаться у Джона, надо было рассказать второпях о том, что ведь это последняя их встреча, напроситься в гости после сдачи машины, чтобы выпить бутылку вина или чего-нибудь ещё, потом долго говорить о какой-нибудь ерунде, слышать укоризненные ответы Джона, вырвать у него сигарету, вдохнуть, хотя никогда в своей жизни не курил, закашляться до посинения и быть совершенно счастливым — хотя бы на такой короткий миг. Но он был слишком робок, когда дело касалось его собственного счастья. Слишком недосягаем был этот Джон Константин; слишком долго он был далёкой манящей звездой, так что уж и цель добраться до него иссякла под тысячелетиями бездельных наблюдений.

Точнее, не иссякла; а просто немного потухла. Посерела, слилась с действительностью. Чес засыпал и думал: вот с хрустом и болью вырвалась из его сердца ещё одна напрасно исписанная каким-то человеком история. Сколько было таких, но эта — какая-то особенная: потому что и много написано, и чернила сотканы из мрачного сгустка самых потаенных уголков души, и лист отрывался медленно и убийственно. Хотелось курить и реветь взахлёб, как в далёком детстве. Только реветь уже ни к чему — в детстве это помогало, а сейчас разве что саморазрушало. Не лучшие мысли на ночь перед вылетом, но уж какие были. И снилось Чесу большое васильковое поле, на другом конце которого стоял Джон и махал ему рукой; и Чес бежал, бежал к нему, но так и не успел добежать. Дичайшее разочарование, хуже и не придумаешь.

— Хуже и не придумаешь, — первое, что вырвалось после беспокойного сна. Чес изумился, хмыкнул, привстал на локтях; электронные часы на столике показывали половину десятого — нет-нет, ничего не проспал, но всё равно удивился, потому редко когда вставал позже семи. Оно и понятно — бесконечная работа, а затягивающиеся выходные дни не способствовали привычке просыпаться поздно, потому что их было слишком мало.

Но ещё больше поражало сказанное — теперь сиди хоть до вечера, а не вспомнишь, что снилось напоследок. Видимо, и в том миражно-сказочном мире сновидений он был жутким неудачником, для которого нашлось таки ещё более ужасное событие, чем он себе мог представить. Это и смешило, и расстраивало.

Удивительным было не спеша умыться, одеться, позавтракать, заварить кофе из пакетика — в это сладостно-долгое утро он даже не показался какой-то немыслимой бурдой. Затем Чес покидал оставшиеся вещи по двум чемоданам, проверил загранпаспорт, документы, билет на самолёт и бронь на маленькую комнатку на улице Халлстраат. Потом, уже одной ногой за порогом, а другой ещё в доме, раскрыл ноутбук и отправил хозяйке квартиры последнюю оплату по карточке. Ключи, как они и договаривались, он отдаст её сестре, что жила неподалёку, на соседней улице. Хозяйка квартиры очень хотела приехать, чтобы забрать ключи, но не сумела: её вновь поглотила какая-то пафосная европейская столица. Чес так сомневался в существовании хозяйки, ведь забыл даже её имя, что порой думал: наверное, она и правда увидела Париж и там же умерла. А деньги собирал лишь её дух, оставшийся по какой-то инерции. Странное дело, не иначе.

Уходя, прощальным взглядом он окинул дом и любезно взял в руки свои чеможданы и мешок с мусором. Да, здесь было определённо хорошо, но пора двигаться дальше, пока его сознание не свихнулось наверняка. Пора дать себе заслуженный полуотдых. Чес вышел из квартиры и несколько раз провернул в замочной скважине ключ. Пока провозился с тем, чтобы дотащить свои чемоданы на колёсиках вниз, забыл в последний раз оглядеть преобразившийся подъезд. Вспомнил об этом только на подходе с хозяйкиной сестре и даже расстроился, но не поворачивать же из-за такой мелочи назад! Поэтому оставалось только припоминать вчерашнее и обиженно шмыгать носом.

После того, как отдал ключи, Чес отправился на вокзальную остановку, с которой шли автобусы до аэропорта. Ругаясь от такого количества вещей, что теперь тяготили обе руки, он всё же ощущал больше счастье, чем раздражение. Потому что давненько он не испытывал того самого чемоданного настроения, которое с таким удовольствием прикручивает к нашему заплесневелому от обыденности разуму отрывки счастливой беглой жизни, изредка просто обязанной быть в нашей судьбе. Чес приехал раньше регистрации на вылет, потому уселся в местном кафе и пил ужасно дорогой, но оттого вкусный кофе, и закусывал его кремовой тарталеткой, невозможно приторной, но под горький кофе без сахара самое то.

Затем Чес прошёл регистрацию, наконец сдал свой тяжеловесный багаж и принялся штурмовать местный Старбакс в аэропорту, где цены уже не просто кусались, а раздирали в клочья, но если отмечать своё вступление в европейскую жизнь не так, то как тогда? Поэтому Чес сидел, довольный собой и до сих пор не представлявший, как выдержит десять часов полёта или сколько там вообще лететь.

Но как оказалось — вполне просто. Особенно если просыпаться к раздаче еды в пластиковых боксах и к разливке сока, воды, чая или кофе. А так Чес просто дремал, прикрыв окошко, ведь что интересного в бесконечных облаках внизу и в такой же бесконечной синеве океана? Он хотел заняться чем-нибудь полезным, настроил себе планов на десятичасовой полёт, но не выполнил из этого ничегошеньки — разве что пункт про печальные воспоминания о Джоне сумел сделать, а в остальном… А в остальном — всё как всегда. И Джон-то уже был слишком далёк, и, что ещё смешнее, удалялся с каждой секундой на добрые сотни метров. С физикой не поспоришь, хотя Чесу казалось: чего-то он ещё не завершил там, в блестящей, лишь слегка осенней Америке. И вот сейчас прилетит он в прохладный северный Амстердам в своём новом сером пальто и безукоризненно чёрном шарфике, а толку-то, если оставил вдалеке нечто главное. «Нет, надо было всё-таки напиться в последнюю ночь вместе с Джоном и наконец выкурить свою первую сигарету в жизни. Всё равно бы, что сейчас сидел бы с головной болью. Зато это гложущее чувство слегка бы приуменьшилось», — запоздало думал Чес, уже вовсе не удивляясь слову запоздало, которое стало привычным и вполне подходящим к его жизни.

Когда уже думалось, что самолёт потерялся в пространстве и времени и давно вылетел за пределы разумного, в другой мир, в который, наверное, сильно-сильно хотели попасть пилоты в детстве, неожиданно по громкой связи объявили: через двадцать минут самолёт приземлиться в аэропорту Схипхол города Амстердам. Чес не поверил: как, уже под ними Европа? Приподнял окошко, как и нужно было согласно инструкциям, и ахнул: и правда, Европа — аккуратно разлинованная земля, маленькие низкие города, минимум многоэтажек. Слишком странное зрелище после высоченных серых зданий и паутинки чёрных дорог. Словно маленький ребёнок, Чес прилип к окну и отлип от него только когда шасси неровно соприкоснулись с землёй и самолёт стало трясти в разные стороны. Всегда кажется, когда приземляешься, будто при соприкосновении с землёй самолёт только разгоняется. Чеса вжало в кресло, и он зажмурился. Наконец, самолёт остановился и можно было открывать глаза. «Местное время — девять часов и пятнадцать минут. Спасибо, что выбрали нас. Удачной вам поездки», — говорил женский голос, а очередь из людей стала понемногу продвигаться вперёд. Чес думал: несколько часов его жизни будто пропали — летел ведь не десять часов, получается, а по местному — всего лишь семь. Ещё целый день впереди, впрочем, сил было предостаточно, хотя Чес понимал — в первый день всё обойти не удастся.

После всяческой волокиты Чес вышел из аэропорта со своими чемоданами и последовал к остановке, которую намалевал себе на карте. Видимо, спросил на таком чистом голландском водителя, едет ли этот автобус до центра города, что жутко удивил его: вроде бы, тут всегда туристы ошивались, местных обычно встречали родственники, а тут на тебе — такой интересный экземпляр, даже без разговорника! Когда Чес уселся и уставился в окошко, то не сразу осознал: вот же, мечта почти сбылась, ты — в Амстердаме, осталось разве что на новом рабочем месте хорошее впечатление воспроизвести — и всё пойдёт как нужно. Эмоции от увиденного ещё не захлестнули, но некая сильная волна из них уже надвигалась на Чеса, иногда перехватывая дыхание и заставляя аккуратно, невидимо для всех щипать себя за кожу под рукавом — проверенный и ещё никогда не подведший метод возвращения себя в реальность. Но если реальность была такова, то куда возвращаться? Оставалось невольно понимать: пусть временное, но всё же счастье таки наступило. И Чес слишком явно чувствовал: ему придётся окунуться в разные истории этого города, стать его частью и его мифом — интересно, и откуда такие бредни в голове? Не влияние ли кулона Джона?

* * *

 _Translators are welcome_ ❤


	2. Глава 2 Цветочный магазин

Выйдя на какой-то остановке какой-то улицы, Чес ощущал себя немного ошалевшим: потому что впитал в себя излишне много пролетавших в окне красот. Диковинные озёра, молочно-мечтательные дали, чёрные штрихи железной дороги, ультрамариновое небо с сухими белёсыми прожилками, низкие кирпичные дома с аккуратными садиками перед ними, оплетённые поздним шиповником кафешки, каменные веранды, а каждый блуждающий человек — сам дух счастья, ещё не осознавший это. А при въезде в сам город началась полусредневековая, полуренессансная феерия: дома одного века с филигранными крышами, дома другого века с чудесными колоннами, статуи, фонтаны, махровая зелень парка, бледно жёлтые листья вокруг, в каждой корзинке каждого велосипеда, ярко-зелёное мороженое на каждом углу, маленькие речные каналы, мощёные дорожки, воющие голосами множества праведников церкви. Всё чудесно и на всё надо посмотреть, ох, только бы добраться! Но для начала — найти свой дом, разглядеть нужную улицу на стёртых величественных дощечках и откопать номер среди вьющегося по стенам плюща, а также подъезд, а ещё не запутаться в маленьком сказочном дворике, усыпанном цветами гладиолусов и нарциссов. Наконец-то нашёл и позвонил в дверь, ожидая с не терпением, когда же откроют.

На пороге неожиданно возник мужчина среднего возраста и средней внешности, но Чес так неподдельно изумился, что хозяин очень видимо смутился и пригладил свои короткие волосы в недоумении. Просто потому что, по рассказам хозяйки бывшей квартиры, в таких местах управляли своим бизнесом почти всегда женщины сорока-пятидесяти лет разной внешности, но обязательно с карими глазами. Почему так — черт его знал, но Чес так поверил в это, что стал считать это за квинтэссенцию, и сейчас был слишком поражён тому, что действительность противоречила рассказанной ему сказке умершей из-за Парижа хозяйки квартиры. Но, на самом деле, удивляющих и ломающих все прошлые представления о жизни моментов последовало слишком много после этого… Как будто это было грубым и прекрасным толчком к тому, мятным и имбирным порывом горького ветра, что унёс его в неожиданно иную Европу, в узких улочках которой прятались цветочно-разукрашенные демоны здешних жителей и отличить их от самих жителей совсем невозможно…

Сам не понял, отчего вдруг подумал про это — бывало, вот так накроет какая-нибудь мысль, совершенно безобидная, но странная, потому что откуда бы ей взяться в именно в его не творческом разуме?.. Но уж как есть. Между этим Чес успел извиниться за свою бестактность на чистом голландском, вполне подружиться с хозяином и осмотреть свою новую квартирку-студию; хозяин всё показал и рассказал, удивился его знанию местного языка на «отлично», поведал о недорогих кафе и магазинах поблизости, посоветовал сходить в Старый город и посмотреть достопримечательности. Оставил номер телефона и ключи, а Чес вручил ему деньги за последующие три месяца; на том и разошлись. Чес остался в полной мягкого утреннего света квартире и ещё придерживал свои чемоданы за ручки, не веря, что вот он и дома. Несмотря на непривычность места, его и правда можно было назвать домом.

Квартира, по факту, была одной большой комнатой, не считая, конечно, ванны с санузлом; кухню и гостиную с разбирающейся кроватью отделяла барная стойка, а потолок был высоким, как будто здесь предполагалось жить не только в ширину, но и в высоту. Вопрос — как, но можно было. Окна были широкими, выходили в тот самый живописный дворик. Первым делом Чес открыл их и ощутил запах свежего кофе — видимо, из какой-то квартиры сверху или снизу, ведь всё же утро — самое время напитывать себя и весь мир этим чудесным запахом. Чес некоторое время стоял, смотрел на прояснявшееся небо, затем развернулся и оглядел квартиру: здесь оказалось более чем идеально. Даже слишком; даже нервозно начинало казаться, будто если здесь всё так хорошо, значит, где-то в другом месте будет уравновешивающе плохо. Но это, видимо, отголоски зарождавшейся или прогрессирующей — кто её разберёт сейчас — депрессии, начавшейся в Лос-Анджелесе. И здесь ей было совсем не место.

Чес подумал об этом и, разобрав один из чемоданов лишь наполовину, нетерпеливо вылетел из дома, прихватив только кошелёк, ключи, телефон — священнейшие предметы, без них, как говорят, совсем невозможна настоящая прогулка. Ну, что правда, то правда. Улочка, на которой он теперь жил, была симпатичной, небольшой, сплошь застроенной маленькими четырёхэтажными однотипными домами из кирпича с высокими окнами и с узкими чёрными балкончиками, на которых цвели красные цветы и располагались белые пластмассовые столики. У Чеса не было балкона — на том и сэкономил, да он ему и не нужен был: никогда не видел смысла в открытых балконах, а они здесь сплошь открытые. Европа ведь. Но Чес не имел никакого желания пафосно выпивать чашечку кофе на балконе — летом ещё ничего, но вот сейчас, в преддверии зимы…

После жаркой Калифорнии здесь казалось довольно прохладно, а прогноз на следующие месяцы не обещал чего-то хорошего: температура могла опуститься до трёх градусов выше нуля. Только Чес, конечно же, мог отправиться на три пока безвизовых для него месяцев почти в зимнее время. Для этого пришлось купить невиданного тепла пальто, которое только и спасало, а ещё конец ноября — самое нетуристическое время, поэтому билеты были удивительно дешёвыми, что, безусловно, плюс.

Он думал это, а сам повернул налево, как только вышел из подъезда, решив для начала сходить за продуктами в рекомендованный хозяином супермаркет. Перед подъездом на специальной парковке стояло много-много разноцветных велосипедов, аж запестрило в глазах. На этой улице было тихо и почти безлюдно, даже грохот вечно снующих туда-сюда сине-белых автобусов не доходил, хотя они проезжали буквально в паре метров от дома, чудеса, да и только! По бокам находились одинаковые миниатюрные домики с любовно вычерченным каждым кирпичиком, и это всё вместе казалось уже безумно идеально. Чес не захотел идти сразу в центр города, потому что все краски и впечатления надолго выбьют его из колеи; знакомство с городом, считал он, раз есть много времени, нужно начинать с окраин. Окраины — наше всё, потому что пару дней походив там и попривыкнув к обыденной красоте, а не вычурной, становишься совсем местным. А вот если сразу попасть в центр, можно смело лепить на себя клеймо вечного туриста — несмываемое, яркое пятно. И уж если здесь надолго оставаться, то оставаться хотя бы в качестве местного жителя — так больше приятностей, да и внутри головы словно что-то переключается, и можно считать себя другим человеком. А этого излишне хотел Чес.

Но стоило пройти совсем немного, как крошечная красота в мелочах стала появляться на каждом шагу: вот каменное витиеватое обрамление обычной подъездной двери по правую руку, а на этой стороне все первые этажи были затянуты огненно-зелёной мишурой из листьев и увянувших цветков, а в широких клумбах по краю росли высокие фиолетовые глицинии с россыпью мелких цветов. Чес шёл и изумлялся, откуда на языке брались не только нидерландские словечки, но и названия цветов — никогда раньше не мог похвастаться знанием каких-нибудь растений, кроме банальной розы и гвоздики. А тут в мыслях крутилось и крутилось! «Может быть, амулет Джона не только знание языка даёт, но и заставляет выучить все цветочки — всё-таки кулон хоть и с черепом, но в обрамлении цветка!». Подумал и решил, что это, наверное, побочный эффект, о котором Джон, конечно, знал, но умолчал, ведь так было интереснее.

Над номером очередного дома висела баскетбольная корзина, а на балконе второго этажа горели красным пламенем высокие маленькие розочки. Чес шёл, изумлённо озираясь по сторонам, как будто вокруг была улица Корсо в Риме, а не обычная жилая окраина Амстердама, и чувствовал: где-то когда-то он, должно быть, всё-таки умер и попал в этот заезженный мечтами каждого человека Рай. Любой человек считал своей священной обязанностью представлять свой Рай по-особенному; а Раю ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как видоизменяться, поэтому он жутко устал и был слишком безразличен, кого пускать. Именно оттого Чес и не считал себя праведником — по крайней мере, в данный момент, когда думал, что в битве между силами Добра и Зла всё же сдох и до сих пор жил по удивительной инерции. Но ведь какая к чёрту инерция и какой к чёрту Рай? Он был жив, и нельзя было сказать, удивительно это или нет.

Таким образом он дошёл до небольшой площади, с краю которой виднелся маленький детский городок с вьющейся синей горкой. На скамейках сидели юные матери и с тревогой наблюдали за смеющимися детьми. Чес обошёл их и вышел к узкому проходу между двумя домами, где находилась высоченная угловатая арка, а под ней валялось много велосипедов. Видимо, вход на детскую площадку. А перед аркой аж целых три направления, куда можно было пойти. Чес выбрал идти прямо — он ещё не позабыл главную цель своей прогулки, ведь в животе урчало от голода, но ощущал, что вскоре цель таки сотрётся и потеряется среди пожухшей и обжёгшийся осенним огнём листвы этого города. Таковы уж правила этих прекрасных и уютных до чёртиков Нидерландов.

Чес двинулся по улице «розовых горшочков» для цветов, потому что они стояли на каждом балконе и в каждом окне — одинакового цвета и формы и потому что если не это название, то какое ещё? Неужели вон то длинное на серой табличке? Нет, конечно же! Чес шёл и, изумлённо оглядываясь по сторонам, думал: почему же всё-таки Амстердам? Ну, уж точно не из-за легальной травы, продающейся в кофешопах, и не из-за проституток; Чес не понимал, но свято верил, что даже просто так ткнуть пальцем в карту Европы у него не получилось — обязательно во всём этом был какой-то смысл. Но вот какой именно — это придётся узнать в течение следующих трёх месяцев.

Наконец перед ним раскинулась улица с блестящими на солнце трамвайными путями и магазинчиками. Чес двинулся налево — оттуда доносился запах свежей выпечки, сладкого кофе и приторной ванили. Очнулся он в тот момент, когда обнаружил себя за высокой стойкой с картонным стаканчиком пенистого кофе и большим горячим бутербродом с ветчиной, сыром и омлетом. Именно тогда, глядя на несущиеся мимо длинные трамваи неподобающе современного вида, казалось: а жизнь-то совсем ничего, налаживается! И, конечно, когда покинул пекарню, совершенно забыл, что всего-навсего искал супермаркет и двинулся бесцельно, заранее зная: как-нибудь выберется, карта совсем близко, в телефоне, даже навигатор — теряйся не хочу!

Ноги понесли его из миленькой фиолетово-зелёной пекарни дальше, на круглую площадь с белыми полукруглыми остановками для трамваев. Оттуда он решил двигаться прямо, прошёл мимо двух кафешек: в одной из них была чудесная синяя облицовка и красные свёрнутые зонтики, а во второй стояли светлые деревянные столы и стулья и весь периметр был увешан золотистыми фонариками. После короткой улочки Чес вышел к набережной (впрочем, вскоре он должен был понять, что, идя в Амстердаме по любой улице, рано или поздно выйдешь на какую-нибудь набережную или мостик) и направился через мост к огромному парку, хотя сам, конечно, не имел никакого желания гулять. Там было много кирпичных ажурных домов с мутными округлыми окошками, закрытых летних веранд, низких обаятельных кафе, из приоткрытых дверей которых шёл тонкий аромат грибного соуса, мясных отбивных и молочного латте, и ещё было довольно много людей — это-то для утра пусть и выходного дня! По светлым дорожкам, усыпанным мелким гравием, Чес углубился куда-то в парк, шатаясь между густых, малость поредевших деревьев, и жадно вдыхал древесный, хвойный запахи, лёгкий запах свежей травы и тяжёлый — речной. Очнулся он около большого озера и осознал, что сидел прямо на земле, а носки его ботинок почти касались серебристо-зелёной воды. Чуть поодаль него стояли деревья с изумрудными и ярко-розовыми листьями — совершенно удивительным был последний цвет, а земля под ним усыпана этой феерией, будто тут выпотрошили несколько букетов больших роз.

Чес обернулся, стал разглядывать воду, противоположный мшистый берег маленького островка и, наконец, с изумлением наткнулся взглядом на большую белую статую прямо посреди озера. Это была женщина в шикарном платье восемнадцатого века и всё в ней было хорошо, кроме… головы. Её не было. Чес вздрогнул, поскорее встал на ноги и, не решаясь больше смотреть туда, поскорее потопал к выходу. Захочешь умиротворения среди озёрной тишины — не-а, на тебе безголовые статуи! Причём ведь, судя по всему, эта статуя была какой-то неправильной: у всех остальных, невольно попавшихся на глаза, головы были на месте. Чес фыркнул, отругал себя за излишнюю робость, но вполне отрезвел, чтобы вдруг вспомнить, что, конечно, давно сбился с пути и пора всё-таки добраться до супермаркета.

Прежде чем он успел выйти из парка, ему позвонили из цветочного магазина — даже удивился, что о нём кто-то вспомнил, потому что оставлял заявки аж в десяти местах, и ни слуху, ни духу. Даже не надеялся, что кто-нибудь откликнется, и решил: надо искать тут, непосредственно. Иначе кому нужен далёкий, лишь обещающий приехать американец? А тут — вот он, с неожиданно отличным голландским языком, с приятной внешностью и полнейшим желанием работать в глазах. Сейчас же его приглашали на собеседование, спросили, когда удобно: сегодня или завтра? Чес подумал: чего, в принципе, тянуть? И согласился на сегодня. Быть флористом-дизайнером напополам с продавцом — не такая уж плохая работа после таксиста. На самом деле, даже очень подходящая; по телефону обещали всё подробно рассказать на собеседовании и добавили, что опыт работы в таком деле необязателен, всему обучат по пути. И как тут счастливо не улыбаться и не подпрыгивать? Чес, к тому же, вдруг вспомнил: магазинчик этих цветов был не так далеко от его дома, всего минут двадцать пешком — с утра и вечером самое то прогуляться.

Никогда в жизни он ещё не выбирал апельсины и помидоры с такой глупейшей улыбкой на лице. Всего одно утро в этом городе отдраило его заплёванную душу, и та теперь сияла; всего одно утро, казалось сейчас, рассеяло в ней туман и заставило миллионы звёзд блистать там. «И это я даже не посещал ещё центр города… Боже, неужели я и правда счастлив?». Конечно, сомневался, что всё так хорошо на самом деле. Но пока была возможность беспечно слоняться по аккуратным окраинам Амстердама с огромными пакетами еды в руках, то почему бы ею не насладиться?

Собеседование назначили после рабочего дня, в семь вечера. До этого момента Чес напридумывал себе кучу дел, но успел из этого благо что одну треть. До обеда смог разобрать оставшуюся половину чемодана, растолкать его содержимое по шкафам, полкам, тумбочкам. В час дня выпотрошил холодильник и приготовил себе вкуснейший в мире обед — тут и пожалел почему-то, что в его доме не было балкона — хорошо и пафосно вышло бы обедать на нём, отогреваясь золотом солнца. Но уж как есть. После обеда настала очередь второго чемодана; пришлось складывать всё аккуратнее и компактнее, потому что неожиданно в чемоданах оказалось куча всего — с одной стороны, слишком мало, учитывая, что это было всем его имуществом в жизни, не считая банковского счёта, а с другой, довольно много для такой крохотной квартирки — прошлая была всяко больше. Но Чес не жаловался — грех было жаловаться на то, что у тебя вообще получилось жить в Амстердаме.

Чес точно не понимал, как так вышло. Как он добрался до места будущей работы и как работа вдруг стала совсем не будущей, а настоящей, потому что его приняли. Смутно помнил, как прошло собеседование; с ним разговаривала миленькая девушка, и он ни разу не почувствовал себя неловко. Простая фраза в конце: вы приняты. И точка. Чес возвращался в полубезумном радостном состоянии, очухался только перед своим подъездом и буквально влетел на третий этаж, не иначе как на крыльях, потому что по-другому так быстро нельзя. Он повалился на диван прямо в пальто и громко крикнул в потолок: «Вуху-у!». Тяжёлый кулон скатился набок и неприятно холодил кожу, но Чес благодарил его и Джона — Джона-то в первую очередь, будь он проклят!

Ещё некоторое время он лежал и с трудом осознавал: завтра надо быть в цветочном магазине в восемь и наконец скрыть свою анкету с сайта поиска работы. Если продержится на новом месте хотя бы до конца срока безвизового нахождения здесь, уже здорово. А дальше — слишком размытое состояние, чтобы думать о нём. Никогда не знаешь, наступит ли это будущее или нет.

Чес завязывал полотенце вокруг бёдер и оттирал запотевшее стекло в ванной — что могло быть лучше тёплого душа после, на самом деле, тяжёлого дня? Чёрный амулет выделялся на его светлой коже, и, казалось, глазницы у маленького черепа светились синим пламенем. Чес долго смотрел на себя, пригладил курчавые волосы и вышел из ванны. Он очень надеялся проснуться завтра другим человеком, потому что сейчас вокруг него сгущались тени прошлого и на душе вновь возник убийственно-белый туман из колко-серебристых осколков боли. Как будто стоило остаться наедине с собой, некоторая печаль охотно возникала вокруг него — а он столь желал её оставить в Лос-Анджелесе. И оказалась она тут, чёрт её раздери, после упоминания в мыслях Джона. Впрочем, о Джоне он вспоминал каждый раз, когда смотрел на свой кулон. Вот хитрюга этот Джон — его никак не забыть и никак от него не избавиться. Но вместе с тем — совершенно никак не прикоснуться к его чернильно-матовой душе, пусть и загрязнив руки, но ведь это было бы так желанно для Чеса…

«Так желанно, о да…» — тихо думал он про себя, прикрывая глаза и вдыхая свежий запах ткани своего одеяла. Но заснуть удалось, конечно, не сразу: любимейшее состояние всех, страдающих бессонницей — вспоминать, что год назад надо было ответить кому-то по-другому или сделать что-нибудь совершенно иначе, и вот тогда бы можно было зажить! Чес думал о пространных вещах, но все они незаметно сводились к Джону — Господи, уже тошнило от одного только его образа! Лучше бы навсегда остался той самой исписанной искренними, выстраданными словами страничкой, которую пришлось вырвать из его души, чем был всё время блуждающим миражом в грязном тумане его сломавшихся чувств, до которого дотянуться — дело простое, но тут же придётся сникнуть, потому что на секунду возникшая материя под пальцами лживо таяла… Чес вздыхал, ворочался, наконец, решил себя не мучать и принял снотворное. Любимый механический сон — чем-то похоже на отключение, когда тебе вводят в вену наркоз и ты просто брякаешься головой о подушку, не имея возможности контролировать тело. Но это-то как раз и нужно было.

«Боже, во сне я ближе к тебе, Джон. Немного. Ближе, чем было. Но это уже лучше, правда?» — Чес только думал об этом, стоя посреди василькового поля, того самого, бьющего в нос неожиданно ароматом ванили и подступающей грозы, а на самом деле, слова были слышны везде. Перед ним в пяти метрах и восьмидесяти сантиметрах (во сне-то уже неважно, откуда такие чёткие цифры, просто так надо было) стоял Джон Константин и смотрел на него усмехающимся взглядом. Его белая рубашка была слегка расстёгнута, а по шее проходил красноватый штрих старого шрама. Наконец, Джон достал из карманов зажигалку и сигарету, закурил неспешно, пуская дым в темнеющее, почему-то августовское небо.

«О, даже во сне ты не мог продержаться и закурил! Дым чувствуется даже тут…» — обиженно подумал Чес и хмыкнул. Джон только иронично улыбался и продолжал затягиваться.

«Что-то с тобой происходит. Скажи», — раздалось сиплым голосом Джона в его мыслях — тот тоже не говорил, а только думал. Чес вздрогнул, прислушался к себе: так, апатия здесь, разочарование тут, депрессия на тонких паутинках пробиралась к его душе, а обрывки огненных обманутых надежд витали пеплом около горящего сердца. Нет, всё было в совершеннейшем порядке. Джон задумчиво хмыкнул, затянулся сильнее и выдохнул столь сильную, невозможную струю дыма, что та накрыла Чеса с головой, заставив его закашляться — вот же дичайшая неправдоподобность, зато раскалённый горьковато-слезливый запах навсегда забрался в лёгкие.

«Глупенький Чес. Посмотри вниз и увидь, во что превратилось твоё сердце. Что-то происходит, Чес. И не только с тобой». В ушах заверещал сильный ветер, поле под ногами задрожало фиолетово-синим маревом, ноги переставали чувствовать мягкость травы; Чес опустил взгляд и, хоть и не понимал, как таким образом можно было увидеть аж целое сердце, вскрикнул. Прямо посреди его груди, немного в левой стороне, рос огромный, никак не опознаваемый радужный цветок. Каждый махровый лепесток его — отдельный цвет, а сам он казался таким ужасным, несмотря на его безбожную красоту. Но он горел. Серовато-красное пламя поглотило пока меньше его половины, но Чес ощутил почти физическую боль. Как будто его превращали в ничто, в сладкое забвение, в утренний пар на верхушках лип, в гладкую свежую росу на искристых листках можжевельника, в холодные блёстки от падшей миллион лет назад звезды, в необъяснимо пьянящее чувство, когда осознанно ступаешь в мрак церковной тишины, а в душе жжёт непростительный грех, сотканный из всех дум в привлекательную розу.

Чес, едва держась в этом хрупком, раздирающимся на кусочки мирке, посмотрел перед собой: Джон оказался совсем близко, а его холодное, уже ментоловое дыхание обжигало щёку. «Я помогу тебе» — слышалось в голове, в сердце, отскакивало ото всех частичек тумана в душе. Чес смотрел в бесцветные глаза и изумлялся: он точно помнил, что они были карие. Джон осторожно прикрыл его веки, нарисовал в воображении несколько ярких зигзагов; прежде чем сильно вздрогнуть и проснуться, Чес ощутил — его прикосновение было слишком тёплым и слишком явственным для сна. Для обычного сна, а не такого, из-за которого потом весь день ходишь мрачный. «Джон, что же ты со мной…»

— …творишь? — крикнул в белёсый от утреннего света потолок и обнаружил себя в полусидячем состоянии, при этом крепко схватился руками за выдранную простынь. Пару минут судорожного прихода в себя, и вот Чес уже откинулся на подушки, тяжело дыша и смутно припоминая подробности. Хотя чего уж врать самому себе — прекрасно он всё помнил, просто старался делать вид, будто с трудом припоминал. Влекомый глупой, панической мыслью ещё не отошедшего ото сна сознания, он быстро стянул с себя одеяло и глянул на свою грудную клетку: всё было в порядке, никаких странных горящих цветов, никакого разрушающегося разума. Даже на кулон Джона списать нельзя, потому что снял его перед сном. Просто дикое сочетание его эмоций, сплетённое в безумное сновидение; и, безусловно, напрасно выпитый на ночь яблочный сок — говорят, от него сновидения становились только красочнее. Он успокоил себя этим, полежал ещё немного и посмотрел на телефоне время: полседьмого, но можно и вставать.

Чес заваривал кофе и всё думал обо сне: что за прекрасное, но ужасное действо происходило там? Теперь с трудом объяснишь, зато тогда всё казалось слишком натуральным и живым. Даже до сих пор казалось, что сердце немного покалывало от боли, но ведь это совсем было бредово. В принципе, можно ведь не обращать внимания, но прикосновение Джона было слишком реальным, до скрежета реальным. В общем говоря, испортил этот сон настроение на весь день и как-то надо было выкручиваться. Самый лучший выход — долгая прогулка. Вчера Чес шёл коротким путём, а сегодня настало время самого длинного, по главным широким улицам.

Солнце светило резко и холодно, термометры показывали два градуса выше нуля — совершенная холодрыга. Даже в кофте и в пальто было довольно свежо; на улицы вывалило много народу — все спешили в центр, по своим офисам и лавкам. Чес шёл по мощёным улочкам, рядом громыхали бело-синие трамваи, разбрасываясь искрами от проводов, вокруг высились четырёхэтажные коричнево-бежевые дома, реже встречались стеклянные офисные здания угловатой формы и скрипели вечно отворяющиеся ароматные кофейни. Чес даже не вытерпел и зашёл в одну из таких, откуда вышел с тёплой хрустящей булочкой и стаканом терпкого эспрессо. Изредка попадались аккуратные мостики над пепельно-серебряной водой, где вдали плавали разноцветные лодки и на балконах росли фиолетовые герани. В маленьких квадратных двориках за воротами виднелись фантастические граффити, к одному из них Чес всё же подошёл — не вытерпел, да и ворота были привлекательно открыты.

Посреди квадрата зелени стоял бетонный кусок стены с намалёванной ажурной розой нежно-сиреневого цвета. Чес прикоснулся к ней и ахнул от невозможной прорисованности, как будто кто-то на стену прилепил огромную фотографию. Неожиданно руку кольнуло нечто острое; Чес, фыркнув, отдёрнул пальцы от стены и глянул вниз. На его руку упал стебель с чудесной розой, так изумительной похожей на граффити. Он тут же глянул вверх, на край стены, затем подтянулся на руках и посмотрел на обратную сторону: ничего необычного, роза будто взялась из ниоткуда. Вновь опустился на землю и поднял с травы красивый цветок с шипами. Вполне настоящий и совсем недавно сорванный. Зная свою любовь к мистицизму, Чес на этот раз сумел убедить себя в том, что розочка там лежала, допустим, с очень раннего утра, а упала к нему в руки из-за порыва ветра. Жутко хотелось проверить ещё раз, прикоснувшись рукой к рисунку, но Чес побоялся, что такое хорошее реальное обоснование пропадёт пропадом, а другое придумывать — только мозги набекрень вывернуть. Так и убежал оттуда, прижимая розу к груди, желая навсегда забыть это место, но на самом деле только сильнее его запомнил.

«Улица Фредерика Хэндрика, самый маленький внутренний двор, а на улице снаружи нарисован маленький воздушный шар лазурного цвета на самом нижнем кирпичике здания. Нет-нет, я не должен этого знать! Забыть! Срочно!» — судорожно думал Чес, пряча цветок в карман рюкзака. Хотел устроить себе прогулку, которая бы избавила его от навязчивого сна и неприятного чувства, а взамен приобрёл нервный тик и место, которое он теперь будет обходить за несколько кварталов. Он тяжко выдохнул и несколько раз протягивал руку назад, чтобы дотянуться до цветка и ощутить его прохладные лепестки, а заодно убедить себя — я ещё не свихнулся с ума, роза вполне реальна и осязаема. Благо, работа пришла ему на помощь и сильно отвлекла от параноидальных мыслей. На него нацепили шуршащий чёрный фартук с белыми буковками и отдали в помощники опытному флористу, который работал тут двадцать лет. Это был довольно приятный мужчина лет пятидесяти, стройный, ухоженный, хоть и с седыми волосами, зато с удивительно моложавой кожей и яркими голубыми глазами. Вообще говоря, всю команду можно было без зазрения совести назвать милой: две девушки двадцати пяти лет и одна женщина пожилого возраста. Все они должны были работать посменно в магазине, выполняя роль как продавца, так и флориста-дизайнера, который должен был уметь составлять букеты под разные запросы клиентов. Эверт — так звали наставника Чеса — быстро рассказал ему самые основные принципы, заодно они тут же отработали это на практике. Они работали в первую смену, до часу дня, потом их сменяли девушки. И так шесть дней в неделю, только в субботу на полчаса раньше можно было уйти, а в воскресенье был выходной день — по мнению Чеса, почти идеальный вариант для разгрузки собственного разума и для временного отдыха среди голландской архитектуры.

Клиентов приходило прилично — магазинчик Bloemenweelde Amsterdam пользовался популярностью в этом районе, подходящем к центру, ведь имел широчайший ассортимент цветов и растений и приемлемые цены. Чесу нравилось, каким небольшим и уютным было само помещение: снаружи на деревянных столах, примыкающих к витрине, стояли широкие коробки с маленькими огненно-красными точёными валоттами, рядом с ними виднелись белые горшки с жёлтыми лилиями, жестяные блестящие кашпо с лиловыми гиацинтами и целая гряда из мелких разноцветных кактусов. Внутри магазина цветов было ещё больше, пахло землёй и смешением тысячи ароматов растений, которые иногда перебивал запах сваренного в служебной комнате крепкого кофе. Это было что-то типа дремучего, но невероятно красивого леса, где рука каждый раз касалась чьего-нибудь гладкого лепестка, а в волосах застревали сухие рыжие листья. Чес думал: если бы он был без ума от цветов и всего этого, то свихнулся бы уже к концу второго рабочего дня, потому что в глазах пестрили краски и лица покупателей. По крайней мере, Эверт сказал, что это вполне нормально — он и сам, когда только приступил к этому делу, чуть не потерял рассудок, потому что одно дело — когда видишь цветы изредка и издалека, а совсем другое, когда каждый день непосредственно работаешь с ними, и при этом нельзя было терять головы. У Эверта это получилось далеко не сразу — наработалось со временем, и он очень хвалил Чеса за то, что тот чувствовал себя вполне уверенно после двух дней работы и даже с определённым вкусом составлял букеты, а также хорошо ухаживал за розами — это было пока его единственным растением, о котором он заботился здесь. В будущем, говорил Эверт, цветов, за которыми надо будет ухаживать, только прибавится. Но и это не станет проблемой, если хорошо разобраться с указаниями, которые даёт поставщик. И, конечно, усердно практиковаться — куда ж без этого!

Однако после первого рабочего дня Чес не чувствовал себя уставшим и, по совету Эверта, который жутко удивился тому, что он ещё даже глазком не увидал центр Амстердама, отправился домой, чтобы приготовить себе обед, а за едой достать гид и прочитать начало. Между прочим, это оказалась удивительная книжка: стоило прочесть первые её страницы, и Чес погрузился в какой-то иной Амстердам, не тот, где сначала предлагалось посетить Королевский Дворец или Аудекерк или нечто подобное, а потом излагалась история этого места. Нет, совсем не так: сначала рекомендовалось исследовать север города, пройтись по его окраинам, а уж потом следовать в центр. Автор говорил, что если пропустить начальные главы и сразу пролистнуть на центр, то можно было натурально свихнуться с ума, ведь там концентрация чудес только увеличится. Чес мало чего понял, но был совершенно увлечён слогом автора: это чем-то напоминало то, как в детстве он читал сказки на ночь. Только ещё красивее и отчего-то более реально, хотя, если подумать отстранённо, бред бредом.

Чес немного отдохнул, затем собрался, вышел из дома со странноватым путеводителем в руках и отправился на первичные поиски почти приобретённого смысла, как выражался автор, а если быть точнее, то просто на поиски всяких прекрасных, но глупых мелочей типа бирюзового цвета шнурков, которые были где-то привязаны, и, если их найти, в дом должно было постучаться счастье, причём иногда в буквальном смысле. Или, например, список ста крыш, на которые надо было в обязательном порядке залезть, к тому же, чтобы залезть на некоторые из них, надо подумать собственным умом. Если не залезть, вроде бы, ничего не теряешь, но лично Чесу было бы жуть как обидно. Да и сам он понимал: гид написали как будто только для него. Любой бы другой из его окружения лишь фыркнул, сказал, что потерял зазря деньги, купив этот идиотизм, и вернулся бы в магазин за новым, нормальным гидом. Но ведь так было интереснее.

«Так во много раз интереснее», — думал Чес, стоя в начале улицы Дрихока и оглядываясь по сторонам. Это было на северо-западе Амстердама, перед жуткой сетью запутанных каналов, перед центром города, где люди раньше наверняка не представляли, как можно обходиться без ограждений, потому что было легко зазеваться и упасть в канал, которые встречались чаще, чем достопримечательности. Держа раскрытой книжку, он плёлся по улочке и шептал себе строчки из неё: «Если бросить сорванный цветок в корзинку светло-фиолетового велосипеда, который стоит на каком-то из пересечений улицы Дрихока с другими, то на следующий день можно стать очевидцем совершенного чуда, связанного с цветами». Чудо, связанное с цветами — вполне в стиле Чеса, поэтому он заранее сорвал пропахший сладкими ягодами цветок бледно-розового шиповника и отправился на поиски велосипеда. И даже отыскал его, но вот незадача: рядом с ним объявился хозяин. Точнее, хозяйка — моложавая девица с короткими угольными волосами, смуглой кожей, ярко-рубиновым пирсингом по всему телу и в длинной синей юбке. Она остановилась и, сидя на велосипеде, что-то строчила в своём телефоне. А велосипед был ровно такого цвета, ни ярче, ни бледнее. Чесу даже захотелось захныкать от негодования или, что лучше, начать преследовать девицу и всё же дождаться момента, когда она оставит своего железного коня около магазина или кафе.

Впрочем, в чём, в чём, а в безумиях Чес не привык запросто сдаваться. Как экзамены сдавать в университете, так он быстро затух, а как погнаться за быстро едущей на волшебном велосипеде девушкой по городу, так это без проблем, это всегда пожалуйста! Чес и правда скрылся за ближайшим поворотом и оттуда стал наблюдать за девушкой; пару минут та ещё что-то набирала в телефоне, затем подняла подставку с заднего колеса и легко двинулась в путь. Чес незамедлительно спрятался за выступ здания, так как волшебный сиреневый велосипед ехал прямо в его сторону. А остаться замеченным в таком деле значило полнейший крах. Девушка ехала небыстро, но достаточно, чтобы временами срываться на бег. Чес, конечно, не знал, куда выведет его сиреневый велосипед, но был слишком увлечён, чтобы глазеть по сторонам и что-либо замечать. Мимо пролетали низенькие дома рыжего и коричневого цветов с большими окнами и ажурными шторами, рассыпались на сотни изумрудов кудрявые растения в больших горшках прямо на улицах и в клумбах, убегали на юг хмурые облака и блистала серыми бликами вода в каналах. Чес ощущал себя свободным западным ветром, который дул в европейских городах с октября по май, а остальное время отдыхал, прикидываясь морским бризом. Его смешило собственное ощущение, но он был определённо счастлив, когда ловко пробирался через толпу по булыжникам, следуя за ярким, сулящим чудо пятном.

Неожиданно, когда улицы стали давно шире, а людей только прибавилось, девушка остановилась, но не явно не собиралась парковать велосипед на ближайшей остановке, а лишь заново уткнулась в телефон. У Чеса уже был чисто спортивный интерес в том, чтобы когда-нибудь добраться до места, в котором она оставит свой велик. Чес ждал, когда же она закончит строчить свои сообщения в каком-нибудь снэпчате или отвечать своим многочисленным подписчикам в инстаграме, что, вероятно, умоляли её наконец дать им бросить в корзинку велосипеда цветок, и, когда вдоволь отдышался и принял безопасную позу для наблюдения, наконец решился оглядеться вокруг и ахнул. Потому что незнакомка с волшебным велосипедом привела его ровно в центр города, куда он не хотел спешить ещё неделю. Не упуская её из виду, Чес оглянулся на вывеску дома, потом достал карту и увидел, что и впрямь находился в северном центре, на пересечении улиц Дамрак и Принца Хендриккаде. По левую руку от него огромный транспортно-пересадочный узел, железнодорожный вокзал и паромная станция. Но всё это затмевали остроугольные оранжево-серые здания с будто глазурованным белым орнаментом. А перед ним, где вдалеке виднелась девица и её велосипед, открывался вид на канал с аккуратными полосками разноцветных гармоничных домов с округло вздымающимися крышами. И тонкие башни с филигранными ангелами, часами и цветами. И отель, возле которого он остановился, — огромный белый храм с куполом и невозможно приятным цитрусовым запахом из приоткрытых дверей и гармонично льющейся сонатой Баха со второго этажа. И тысячи жизней, заброшенных судьбою сюда, в удивительный сгусток чар, велосипедов и цветов. Изумительно выходило. Чесу стало настолько легко и хорошо, как будто он и правда стал западным ветром. И он не мог спорить с безумным фактом: на секунду это показалось так.

Так зазевался, что чуть не упустил из вида сиреневый велосипед; когда судорожно нашёл его в толпе глазами, выдохнул и присмотрелся: девица отложила телефон и теперь жевала шоколадный батончик. В кармане жутко завибрировал телефон и Чес, оценив ситуацию, подумал, что незнакомке ещё долго есть шоколадку, потому и решился посмотреть, что же там было за уведомление. К тому же, успокаивал он себя, он будет глядеть на неё каждые пять секунд. Оказалось, это было сообщением. Причём не из какой-нибудь соцсети (в коих Чес почти и не сидел), а настоящее, смс. «Уже и не помню, когда в последний раз получал такие», — улыбнулся он, но сразу же успокоил себя, дурака: его амстердамский номер точно никто не знал из тех, от кого хотелось бы получить сообщение прямо сейчас. Наверняка системное уведомление… Так, велосипед! Чес резко поднял голову, но девица и не собиралась двигаться с места. Тогда он успокоено опустил взгляд на экран и нажал на значок смс. Незнакомый номер, однако явно не нидерландский, но написано на здешнем языке, который Чес понимал, слава богу, так же, как родной американский.

«Достаточно положить цветок шиповника себе в душу, чтобы заполучить свою порцию чуда. А иногда вообще ничего делать не нужно — лишь набраться терпения». Конечно, сначала Чес не хотел читать, подумав про очередной спам, затем всё же прочитал и расстроился куда сильнее, потому что спам не предлагал распродажу в ближайшем от него супермаркете. А потом он прочитал вдумчивее и ахнул, переведя взгляд на нагрудный карманчик, в котором виднелся душистый цветочек. Пару секунд изумлённо глядел в тускнеющий экран; затем всё резко дошло до него — он поднял голову и, уже понимая, что упустил, стал искать глазами девицу или велосипед. Никого и ничего. Немыслимо было представить, что девица так резко стартанула с места и скрылась где-нибудь, потому что скрыться было натурально негде: улица раздваивалась вбок и прямо. А если она забежала в магазин, то наверняка оставила бы велосипед снаружи, но нигде не виднелось нежно-фиолетовое пятно. Чес пытался объяснить себе это логически, потому что был обучен такому правилу: даже в мистике всё действует по строгим законам и заповедям, ничто просто так произойти не может, для всего была своя веская причина или предпосылка. Но никак не выходило; оставался глупенький и вместе с тем заставляющий сердце дребезжать о рёбра вариант — девица узнала о его слежке, о его цели, но куда хуже — его телефон и отправила ему это сообщение. Конечно, не совсем чудовищное безумие: если у неё такой велосипед, то почему бы ей и не обладать такими способностями, но какого хрена обыденное событие и обыденное следование смешным советам из увлекательной книги-сказки переросли в настоящую мистику именно для Чеса? Он сомневался, что был единственным таким бегуном; хотя ведь он не знал истории людей, которые попали в схожую ситуацию — поэтому судить тут о чём-либо было глупостью.

Чес был несколько разочарован, но не устоял перед соблазном проверить место пропажи велосипедистки и, может быть, найти что-нибудь такое, что помогло бы ему понять суть этого мистического события. Пока шёл, по глупости набрал номер, но услыхал, что такого абонента не существует. Хотя, честно говоря, если бы послышались гудки, бросил бы трубку незамедлительно. А вызов сделал, чтобы убедиться в собственном безукоризненном безумии. И действительно, на месте пропажи велосипедистки ничего подозрительного не было. Чес так разочаровался в своих недоспособностях, которые даже недоспособностями были плохими, что с горя зашёл в «Pancakes Amsterdam», первое попавшееся кафе, с твёрдым желанием наесться блинов. И с этой задачей справился на ура.

До конца дня он не задавал себе вопросов «Как велосипедистка узнала мой номер?» — потому что вконец устал задумываться о мистике, от которой и бежал же из Лос-Анджелеса. Вместо этого после блинной отправился исследовать чудесное, почти пряничное здание вокзала и нашёл там плотную салфетку с невероятным шедевром: на ней было набросано васильковое поле с сизым лесом позади, а небо было светло-красного цвета. Чес так устал от совпадений, что больше не хотел думать о них и воспринимал это как кристально чистые случайности. Салфетку он зачем-то забрал, а в голову пришла совершенно запоздалая мысль: «Вот говорила велосипедистка, что достаточно набраться терпения — и чудо произойдёт. Но как понять, что ждал я напрасно? И как осознать, что чуда мне пока не уготовано?». Зря эти мысли образовались в голове, потому что настроение гарантированно испортилось на весь день. Чес вздохнул и поплёлся домой. Всё равно прогулка не задалась; дома же был музыкальный канал MTV и много времени, чтобы дочитать странноватый гид до конца.

Гид, однако ж, странным казался с натяжкой — по крайней мере, вечером за сытным ужином. Чес решил: он обязательно посетит все сто крыш, точно отыщет в парке Эрасмус большой синий камень и в Рождественские праздники отправится на ярмарку, чтобы заполучить в одной разукрашенной лавке полностью разрисованный голубыми снежинками стаканчик глинтвейна. Он уже и забыл, что хорошего давало это, а действовал почти по наитию. Как будто далёкое детство, когда все предметы и события были полны очарований, стало овеществляться вокруг, причём плавно и хорошо, что даже и не думалось об абсурдности такого положения. К тому же, не забытого ли ещё в детские годы уюта искал здесь Чес? Вот то-то и оно.

Второй день выдался менее удачливым: Чес пришёл на работу в восемь, как и полагалось, а там уже стоял весь персонал, даже те, которых он сроду и не видел. Обычно две девушки и женщина, имена которых он всё время забывал, потому что ну как можно запомнить эти странные сочетания звуков, приходили к обеду, когда была смена; но сейчас все были в сборе, толпились в самом магазине, но входную дверь для покупателей не закрыли. Лица всех были какими-то озадаченными и хмурыми, а воздух дребезжал от напряжённых негромких голосов. Чес ушёл в подсобку, снял пальто, накинул свой фартук и вернулся в магазин. Тогда и решился спросить Эверта, что стоял тут же.

— Да вот произошло совсем крошечное, но весь магазин расстроившее несчастье, — вздохнув, начал мужчина, перед этим отведя его в сторону. — Как бы вообще дикий бред, но нам репутацию подпортило сильно… Так вот, вчера, правда, не в нашу с тобой смену, пришла сюда какая-то тётенька, Маргрет и Руз говорят, что на вид ей лет шестьдесят было, одета она была в дорогие одежды и в общем имела вид величественный. Она купила у нас под заказ двадцать огромнейших букетов фиалок, оформила доставку к ней в дом, почти в сердце Старого города, и ушла. Всё было хорошо, Маргрет даже обрадовалась, что на их смену выпал такой большой заказ — давненько такого не было. Цветы доставили в тот же день. Всё, вроде бы, прелестно, — Эверт остановился, перевёл дыхание. — Но сегодня во всех газетах и на всех новостных сайтах появились десятки статей: это женщина, оказывается, одна из богатейших людей Амстердама, была найдена в своей роскошной квартире в центре Старого города мёртвой. Причина: скорее всего, самоубийство. Она проткнула себе горло аккуратным золочёным ножиком. И вот по Интернету и газетам разлетелась эта фотография, смотри…

Эверт достал телефон, пока Чес переваривал информацию, и, немного покопавшись по сайтам, наконец нашёл нужную. Фото было нечёткое, слегка размытое: красиво обставленная квартира, красный ковёр, распластанное на нём тело, правда, сфотографировано было так, что лицо невозможно было увидеть, а вокруг набросаны фиалки, так много, что Чесу в нос ударил их специфический запах. Потом он пригляделся лучше и с тяжким выдохом осознал, что красным ковром оказалась огромнейшая лужа крови, а практически на переднем плане виднелась слегка заалевшая картонная табличка с отчётливым названием их магазина Bloemenweelde — такую они, как помнилось Чесу, всегда прилагали к большим заказам. Получалась очень неприятная, дурацкая история. Он глянул на Эверта и кивнул, показывая, что вполне понял злую шутку судьбы над их магазином.

— Казалось бы, жёлтая пресса давно вымерла, да и в основных газетах Амстердама не должны писать бреда, но ты только глянь на эту стопку! — воскликнул Эверт и указал на разбросанную прессу на столике за прилавком. И действительно, жирным заголовком везде упоминалось об этой истории; Чес пробежал глазами пару статей, и в каждой из них проскальзывал лёгкий намёк на «Может, так повлияли цветы этого магазина?..». Бред бредом, конечно. Но Чес прекрасно осознавал, что это дичайшая антиреклама Bloemenweelde, с учётом этой фотографии, где среди кровавого месива лежали сиренево-розоватые цветочки. Конечно, просто совпадение — вот захотелось этой богатой тётке убить себя, ну получилось так, что умереть захотела в цветах (у каждого свой вкус, не будем оспаривать), ну заехала она в первый попавшийся магазинчик, хотя, безусловно, могла бы и на старейший цветочный рынок пойти, но уж как вышло. Однако эта ужасная фотография с крупным планом таблички с их названием… Не крах чьего-то бизнеса, но однозначно подпорченная репутация. Чес подумал: надо будет вновь выставлять анкету на сайте поиска работы, потому что из плохой репутации следовал плохой доход, а из него прямёхонько вытекало сокращение. Сейчас, конечно, думать об этом не стоило, даже всерьёз, но быть приготовленным к скорому увольнению следовало бы; в следующую секунду Чес встряхнул головой, отгоняя панические мысли. «Ну уж нет, чёрта с два меня выгонят! Девица на сиреневом велосипеде обещала мне чудо. Так пускай оно и случится!».

Но общий переполох заставил собраться весь персонал, главнейшие из которых всё же переместились в другое место для переговоров. Остались только Чес и Эверт и зашедшая миловидная покупательница, которой срочно требовались гиацинты и два кактуса. Рабочий день начался обыденно, и это радовало всех. Наконец, спустя два часа уже ничто не напоминало о происшествии, разве что стопка газет и нечастое бренчание колокольчиков над входной дверью. Начальство что-то порешило и давно разошлось, а Маргрет и Руз отправились в ближайшую кофейню, чтобы перекантоваться там до наступления их смены. Чес выдохнул со спокойствием только в тот момент, когда снял фартук и накинул своё пальто. Что-то слишком явно подсказывало ему: всё будет в порядке, ему не о чем волноваться.

И действительно, следующая неделя прошла гладко и спокойно, не считая мелких бытовых происшествий, уютных по-своему. Чес каким-то неосознанным образом нарушил своё правило о том, чтобы посетить центр города в последнюю очередь, и в ближайший выходной отправился к Королевскому дворцу, а с него по улице Рокин, где всё дышало жуткой древностью, дома казались красивыми, но холодными, в окнах отражались сотни тысяч несуществующих на улицах огней, толпились туристы, скупавшие сувениры в лавках, объёмная лепнина на домах создавала причудливые тени — не иначе как ночные кошмары жильцов прятались там днём от подступавшего со всех сторон счастья. Чес был втянут в какой-то быстрый человеческий поток, в котором было легко потерять себя и, может, наконец осознать: я всю жизнь был не человеком, а выдуманным каким-то ребёнком существом с зелёными рогами, обвитыми красными настурциями. Вместо сердца — кусок бежево-черничного неба, а в глазах сверкают угольки звёзд… Чес очнулся от таких мыслей не сразу — Амстердам влиял на его психическое здоровье не очень положительно, зато на душевное как нельзя лучше. Но теперь он позволял подобным мыслям на пару секунд пульсировать в голове — здорово было увидеть обыденные ситуации в неоново-глазурном цвете.

Возвращаясь домой, Чес понимал, что чудесным образом зыбл или смутно помнил всё, что видел в центре. «Видимо, это потому, что я делаю всё не по гиду», — думал весь вечер, безразлично лазая по Интернету. В тот день он долго не мог уснуть, ворочался с боку на бок; в окнах блистали разноцветные огоньки, и Чес был сильно удивлён, потому что двор освещался одним лишь тусклым фонариком. «Вероятно, какой-нибудь праздник. Или чей-нибудь день рождения, вот и развесили гирлянды по двору. Странно, что не шумно. Хотя это даже хорошо. И красиво», — Чес развернулся удобнее, чтобы видеть зашторенное окно полностью: на полу прыгали зелёные, синие, оранжевые, перламутровые, розовые, красные и сиреневые огоньки; словно россыпь потухающих звёзд, брошенных к его ногам на скользкий паркет, словно детское ожидание Нового года, когда Чес уговаривал себя не засыпать, приходил к пушистой, пропахшей сладостями ёлке и ждал родителей — сидел в полной тьме, зато с включёнными гирляндами и наблюдал их волшебное сияние, и всё тогда было слишком легко и забавно. Он так и не понял, где закончилась грань реальности и начался омут сна, но ему казалось, что он всю ночь смотрел на блестящие огоньки, хотя утром его глаза открылись и чувствовал он себя отлично выспавшимся. Первым делом он отодвинул шторы в стороны и осмотрел двор: ни следа вчерашнего празднества. Чес даже расстроился: в эту ночь ему привиделось, будто он был и правда маленьким мальчиком, что ждал чего-то хорошего перед ёлкой. «Нет, чуть меньше месяца до праздника. Слишком рано», — подумал и пошёл в душ.

Он очень надеялся, что вторая рабочая неделя пройдёт спокойно и без очередных убийственных цветов их компании. Новость, кстати сказать, поутихла; в первые два дня народу было маловато, но потом снова стало как обычно. Все в компании надеялись, что народ забудет если не происшествие, то газетные скандальные заголовки. Чес же с уверенностью знал, что так и будет, зато некоторые другие его надежды потерпели огромнейший крах…


	3. Глава 3 Обещанные чудеса

В десять часов утра Эверт сказал ему, что отойдёт минут на двадцать в магазин неподалёку — надо было забрать заказ. Когда его макушка скрылась за входными дверьми, Чес ощутил себя полноправным хозяином этого миленького магазинчика. Пока не было клиентов, он решил, зная популярность такого товара, составить пару букетов из роз, над которыми ухаживал последнюю неделю: кустики распустились, заалели и радовали чудесным тяжёлым ароматом. Чес аккуратно отстригал стебли специальным секатором и складывал их; в итоге составление обычного букета превратилось в творческое сочетание роз, белых, похожих на морскую закрученную раковину цветов каллы и сиреневых брызг мелкой гипсофилы. «Пять роз… хм, маловато. Добавлю ещё две, так выйдет лучше», — подумал Чес, критически оглядел букет ещё раз, добавил туда один стебель ажурного розового цветка и остался доволен. Только хотел поставить в ёмкость со специальным раствором, позволяющим цветам дольше не вянуть, как наткнулся взглядом на странную девушку, что появилась в магазине чрезмерно тихо — даже колокольчик над дверью не забренчал, обычно от любого мелкого движения он сразу разливался металлическим звоном на всё помещение. Чес на автомате поздоровался с ней; та неловко кивнула, а он не сумел отвести вопросительного взгляда.

Девушка выглядела совсем юной — не больше пятнадцати лет на вид — и озадаченной. У неё было чудесное миловидное личико с большой капризной верхней губой и неопределённого цвета глазами. У неё были, вероятно, очень короткие волосы (их не было видно, по крайней мере), спрятанные под серой кепкой, надетой задом наперёд; из одежды на ней Чес заметил коричневую кожаную куртку с цветочной вышивкой, совершенно лёгкий чёрный топ в обтяжку, мешковатые тёмно-зелёные брюки с широкими выпуклыми карманами. Потом он отвернулся, боясь смутить покупательницу, хотя больше всего любил рассматривать людей — неважно, какого пола и возраста, просто нравилось рассматривать и мельком изучать; а на такой работе через него за день проходило не меньше пару десятков. Девушка обошла все прилавки, пока Чес ставил цветы в ёмкость и поправлял их. Затем решился предложить помощь:

— Может быть, вам что-нибудь подсказать? — Девушка вздрогнула, как будто в помещении прогремел гром, повернулась к нему, дошла до кассы, где он был, и уставилась на только что собранный букет из роз неподалёку. Несмотря на совершенно мальчишескую одежду и стрижку, она казалась очень женственной и миленькой; вблизи Чес рассмотрел её глаза и изумился: безусловно, это линзы, но какой же это был чудесный сиреневый цвет! Девушка прокашлялась и указала на букет.

— Можно вот этот букет?

— Конечно! Пятнадцать евро. Сейчас перевяжу их…

— Да ненужно! — нетерпеливо сказала девушка и положила на кассу деньги. Чес кивнул, пробил чек и дал ей в руки букет. Пока он провозился с кассой, девушка постояла пару мгновений с букетом в обнимку, затем положила его на стойку; Чес подумал, что она, вероятно, что-то искала в карманах, но ахнул, уже без зазрения совести глянув на неё: она сняла кепку и оттуда на её плечи упала розоватая волна из мягких окрашенных длинных волос. Светло-розовый цвет, в тон розам; Чес подумал, что ей так гораздо лучше, чем прикидываться девчонкой с короткой стрижкой. Наконец, она водрузила кепку на место, улыбнулась ему, осмотрелась вокруг себя уже менее растерянно, поправила тёмный чокер на шее с блестящей розочкой и, схватив букет своих любимых цветов, зашагала было к выходу. Но остановилась и вытащила из кармана брюк какую-то яркую карточку.

— Ты отличный флорист. Спасибо. Приходи на фестиваль цветов. Только тебя и ждут, оказывается, — с этими словами она бросила на стойку фиолетовую карточку, формой похожую на облако, и быстро скрылась за дверью, аккуратно держа букет. Звякнули колокольчики, блеснул по кафельному полу молочно-золотой блик от солнца; «Хоть вышла она нормально…» — почему-то подумал Чес и встряхнул головой: вот же бывают странные люди, хоть списывай это на пятиминутную полудрёму. Затем он вспомнил про карточку и осторожно взял её в руки; напоминала она скорее приглашение на детский концерт, чем на фестиваль цветов. Одно слово посередине — «Приходи!» и адрес. Чес смутно догадывался, где находилось это место; конечно, никуда он не пойдёт, ни на какой фестиваль цветов, потому что он не был обожателем всей этой цветочной феерии. Но бумажку зачем-то запихнул в карман джинсов и благополучно забыл спустя десять минут, когда вошёл очередной клиент и надо было ему помочь. Но едва заметная нотка безумия, что проявлялась во всей той сцене с розововолосой девушкой, будоражила ему душу ещё долго. «Хотя бы флорист из меня хороший — уже прелестно!» — усмехался он про себя, составляя другие букеты с розами, меньшие по размеру с прошлым — хотелось попробовать что-нибудь иное, например, смешать розы с другими цветами…

Этим он и занимался до прихода Эверта, который похвалил его за отличный вкус и сказал, что с сегодняшнего дня на него ложится обязанность ухода не только за розами, но и за хризантемами и белыми в рыжую крапинку альстремериями. Чес с готовностью принялся слушать о них и частично помогал Эверту; таким образом, рабочая смена протекла совершенно спокойно и хорошо. После неё Чес отправился для начала домой, чтобы перекусить, а затем покорять Амстердам — надо было вновь взяться за прогулки, за странный гид, ведь, да простит его город, за прошлую неделю он побывал на двух улочках в центре, да и то ничего не запомнил, а книжка выглядела толстой, так что впереди было ещё много интересных мест! Надо продолжить с той страницы, на которой он бросил следовать советам гидам, а лишь читал его, как мудрёную сказку о великолепном волшебном городе, где каждый камень сулил счастье, а любой продавец мороженого мог без труда добавить в лакомство сладость летнего заката или свежесть февральской ночи над одним из здешних каналов — выбирай на свой вкус какой хочешь! И ведь не сразу дошло, что он, вообще-то, жил в таком городе, и все его чудеса были прямо под ногами, над макушкой, под рукой. Чес вытащил из кармана джинсов фиолетовое облачко визитки, которую ему дала девушка с розовыми волосами, и отметил ею страницу в гиде, с которой следовало читать, добравшись сначала до указанного жирным шрифтом места. Да-да, сначала — дойти, а уж потом читать, что там за секрет; конечно, Чес прочитал почти до половины, но ни черта не запомнил, поэтому начинал как будто сначала.

Для начала он вернулся на ту улицу, где повстречал фиолетовый велосипед, прошёл немного вперёд до пересечения с широким проспектом и остановился. Теперь надо было налево, где, по словам гида, находилось углубление в кирпичном доме, а опознавательный знаком служило круглое окошко вместе с рыжей фреской, изображающей святых за каким-то застольем. А если всё-таки короче, то это было между домами номер 53 и 55; это был вход в музей непризнанных художников и некоторые фотографии так впечатлили Чеса, что он решил незамедлительно побывать там. Как говорилось в книжке, дверь открыта в любое время и вход бесплатный, но на деле Чес столкнулся с запертой чёрной дверью и полной тишиной на его стуки и звонки. Расстроившись, он вышел из тёмных сводов и присел на ступеньки; раскрыл книгу и с недовольным видом принялся читать дальше: «Если дверь всё же оказалась закрыта, то, вероятно, вам повезёт в чём-то более крупном, поэтому двигаемся дальше!».

Тогда Чес решил выполнить список ста обязательных для залезания крыш хотя бы на одну двадцать пятую — да и к тому же, первая половина давалась с подробным объяснением, как туда попасть. «Если вы думаете, что в центре довольно сложно залезть на крышу какого-нибудь старого здания, то это не так: сложнее это сделать в современной части города. 1. Улица Марникс. Самое лёгкое задание из всех последующих, но именно почему-то начать с него довольно сложно. Хотя начать в любом деле, по-моему, довольно непросто… Так вот, на улице Марникс вам следует после театра пройти немного прямо, потом найти кирпично-серое красивое здание с деревянными дверьми и цилиндрическими крытыми балкончиками — оно будет сразу после стеклянного современного здания театра. Когда найдёте, входите во второй по счёту подъезд и поднимайтесь по лестнице на последний этаж». Чес вздохнул, но таки отправился на поиск улицы Марникс, до которой ему пришлось ехать на трамвае. Дом увидал сразу же, хотя подобные ему, только в других цветах и в другой лепнине, стояли подряд — девятнадцатый век, люди строили, как могли, ничего не поделать.

«Когда вы доберётесь до последнего этажа, попробуйте подёргать дверцу на чердак — в ста процентах случаев она будет открыта». Чес добрался по железной лестнице до чёрной дверцы в потолке и хмыкнул: паническая боязнь, что ему опять не откроется какое-нибудь чудо Амстердама, так обещанное велосипедисткой, так и орало ему, что плевать на сто процентов успеха, в твоём случае они будут сотней процентов неуспеха. Но Чес похлопал себя по щекам, сказал себе, что какие-то пустяки не должны так быстро ломать его и с такой силой толкнул дверцу, что, ему показалось, будь она и вправду закрыта на сорок замков, она бы всё равно откинулась вверх с поломанными щеколдами. Чес торжествующе забрался на пыльный низкий чердак — его голова касалась потолка; вокруг, кроме служебного хламья коммунальных служб, валялись тусклые медные рамы для картин, от огромных, в рост Чеса, до самых крошечных. В дальнем углу виднелся серый холщовый вывернутый мешок с деревянными, стеклянными и каменными фигурками толстых людей, собак, котов, драконов, красных чешуйчатых рыбок и ангелов с обломанными крыльями — часть этого добра разлетелась по полу в разные стороны. Бледный сизый свет проникал через высокое чердачное окно, а сверху слышалось воркование голубей. Чес пока не спешил на крышу, а включил фонарик на своём телефоне и стал светить во все тёмные углы. И там оказалось много интересного. Среди длинных прохудившихся шлангов и грязных тряпок лежали длинные порванные цепочки с потёртыми кулонами, внутри которых были вложены полуистлевшие фотографии чьих-то возлюбленных, а сбоку выгравированы буквы от кого кому и обязательно с любовью. Чёрт его знал, что теперь со всеми этими десятками возлюбленных: живы ли, вместе ли, разошлись, а может, вообще умерли и не обязательно вдвоём в один день, потому что некоторые фотографии были аж чёрно-белыми и едва отображали лица. Зато это кладбище их начинающейся любви было здесь, на пыльном деревянном полу чердака. Чес так и не понял, что его изумило, но он долго сидел на корточках, рассматривая мужчин и женщин в кулонах, пока ноги не заныли от боли.

«И зачем тогда вся бесконечная суета с любовью, если она заканчивается вот так?» — подумал, так и не нашёл ответа и пошёл исследовать дальше. Впрочем, кулоны эти оказались самым интересными предметами здесь, потому что дальше во всех углах валялись потрескавшиеся блюдца, подгоревшие чайники с чёрными доньями, витиеватые ложки из дорогих сервизов, помутневшие новогодние шарики, на которых были нарисованы снежные долины, олени, ёлки и горы подарков. Потом отыскалась большая, по пояс, коробка, где были неаккуратно сложены мотки разноцветной мишуры на любой вкус: с новогодними ленточками, с натуральными еловыми шишками, очень маленькие, чрезмерно большие, украшенные снежинками, сплетённые из бумаги собственноручно. Чес очень не хотел копаться в этой коробке — потому что мишуру, скорее всего, использовали для украшения подъезда, а он, получается, будет копаться в чужих вещах. Но очнулся в тот момент, когда добрался до дна коробки и отыскал там новогоднюю открытку. Раскрыл её, надеясь увидеть поздравление, но вместо этого прочёл: «Мы все в цветочном аду, даже морозы ничего не спасают. А у тебя как дела?». «Ничего себе, какой откровенный бред! Надеюсь, цветочный ад у этого человека закончился в психушке», — бросил обратно так быстро, словно у него в руках была ядовитая змея, а не обычная открытка. Затем неаккуратно набросал сверху мишуры, подумал, что там только и место этому бредовому заявлению. И больше не стал копаться нигде, испугавшись за своё психическое состояние, и так некогда пришедшее в негодность.

«После того, как вы вдоволь полазали по чердаку (удержаться невозможно, это автору известно, да и для каждого человека он разный), ползите на крышу через люк. Там будьте предельно осторожны и не подходите близко к краю, чтобы ненароком не поскользнуться и не упасть». Чеса насторожили слова, что для каждого человека чердак был разный («Может, это автор гида писал такие слова на открытке? Вполне похоже!»), но таки полез дальше, толкнув люк и подтянувшись на руках. В лицо ударил хлёсткий ветер, шарф пафосно развеялся на ветру. Чес сделал пару шажков по серой черепице и усмехнулся: дико банальное удовольствие — лазать по крышам, но как в детстве, так и сейчас это не переставало приносить глупейшей радости. Пренебрегая совету гида не подходить к краю близко, Чес уселся рядом с большой голубятней, которая была правее всех; рядом начиналась плоская крыша стеклянного театра Деламар. Он не боялся, что люди с улицы заметят его, потому что надо было хотя бы пару мгновений посидеть здесь и закрепить победу, закрепить поставленную неровной рукой галочку рядом с названием улицы в списке, выполненном на одну сотую. Но ведь уже — маленькое достижение!

Чес заметил краем глаза мелкое движение рядом с собой и повернул голову направо, где была крыша театра Деламар. Зрелище, поначалу казавшееся иллюзией прохудившегося рассудка, вскоре наполнилось логичным объяснением, и Чес даже выдохнул. На краю крыши театра сидел ангел с тёмно-пепельными крыльями и неспешно курил; это был парень, совсем ещё даже мальчишка, не больше четырнадцати лет, слишком прелестный для крепкого смоляного дыма, что выпускали его пухлые девчачьи губы. Он напоминал Чесу мальчишку Тадзио из старого фильма и одноимённой книги «Смерть в Венеции»: до дрожи красив и до убийства опьянителен. В каком-то смысле, встретив такого в реальности, можно было вполне понять Густава фон Ашенбаха, умершего навряд ли из-за болезни… Чес встряхнул головой и в ту же секунду решил: это просто актёр, вышедший покурить на крышу. Даже вон куртку не стал набрасывать, сидел в одних брюках и светлой рубашке — ясное дело, что скоро вернётся внутрь! Меж тем мнимый «Тадзио» повернул голову в его сторону и смерил своим пристальным взглядом. Чес не знал, что на него нашло, но с его губ вырвалось излишне громкое для такого небольшого расстояния:

— Что, нынче снова играете оперу «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда»? — проговорил и заткнулся, подумав: «И где там такие миловидные ангелы? Разве что в массовке…». «Тадзио» сделал несколько медленных глубоких затяжек, потом выбросил сигарету прямо вниз, на улицу, и встал. Чесу казалось, что он уже ничего ему не ответит, но, разворачиваясь, крылатый мальчишка бросил ему слегка хрипловатым голосом:

— Вся эта жизнь — одна грёбаная рок-опера. И только безмозглые идиоты хотят быть Иисусами, чёрт бы их подрал! — сказал и зашагал к другому краю крыши — видимо, там был выход на чердак. Чес задумался, улыбнулся, решил, что этому «Тадзио» хорошо бы пошло быть ангелом — на самом деле, в реальности ангелы и правда курят, ругаются ещё покрепче и марают свои чистейшие крылья. Просто из-за нервной работы, ничего личного. Чес не знал, почему не хотел думать, что этот парень был настоящим ангелом, хотя сам он видел ангелов в жизни и даже не свихнулся. А здесь… то ли настолько не хотел возвращаться к прошлой жизни, то ли вся мистика давно опостылела, что вызывала лишь нервный смешок. В общем, как всегда: либо одно из двух, либо всё вместе.

Чес встал и хотел было направиться к выходу, но тут заметил, хоть и умолял себя не смотреть на крышу театра, что никакого люка в той стороне, куда ушёл «Тадзио», не было. Чес переместился на крышу театра, обошёл её всю и отыскал выход только вдалеке от места, где были они с ангелом, да и то он находился ближе к краю, что выходил на улицу Марникс. Душа покрылась лёгкой наледью; он подбежал к краю, к которому ушёл «Тадзио» и который выходил во двор: внизу никого, поблизости — тоже. Но ему точно показалось, что крылатый мальчишка пошёл сюда и скрылся где-то здесь… Чес обескураженно отпрянул от края крыши и рванул домой, будто был чем-то напуган.

Сердце перестало оглушать уши своим судорожным биением только в трамвае. Чес тяжко вдыхал-выдыхал и пытался забыть произошедшее, но как тут забудешь встречу с серокрылым ангелом… вероятно, вполне настоящим. «Если это то самое чудо, что обещала мне велосипедистка, то я больше не хочу никаких чудес, правда!». Чес вжался в сидение и подумал: хорошо, что он не пошёл смотреть афишу театра Деламар. Иначе бы точно убедился, что встретился с ангелом. Зачем-то вспомнил его слова про жизнь, похожую на рок-оперу, и на глупых людей, которые хотели быть Иисусами. Теперь эти слова не вызывали улыбку, а заставили нахмуриться. Чес понял: он и сам ведь когда-то был таким пожертвовавшим собой ради других добряком. Точнее, если бы подох, то, вероятно, стал бы им, но всё же не подох, как видите. Да и ради других — это, конечно, обман полнейший, потому что эти «другие» были одним человеком, Джоном Константином. Ради которого он отправился в могущую стать его последним подвигом битву и мнимым чудом выжил. Изумительная глупость!

«Сейчас, правда, я уже точно не стану безмозглым идиотом, по словам „Тадзио". До ангельской сущности после смерти, мне, пожалуй, далеко, а за некие грехи мне могут ещё и срок в Аду впахать. Так что не…» — подумал Чес, рассмеялся в голос, напугав женщину, севшую рядом с ним, и вскочил с места, выпрыгивая через закрывающие дверцы — чуть не пропустил свою остановку. На сегодня приключений по удивительному Амстердаму ему было достаточно; подумав, он свернул в противоположную от дома сторону и направился в ближайший книжный магазин, который был, по факту, никаким не ближайшим. Чесу захотелось купить нормальный гид, с обычной человеческой информацией о достопримечательностях, с краткой исторической справкой и списком дешёвых кафешек. А не вот этот вот квест под названием «Поиск твоей личной шизофрении и, заодно, ближайшей психбольницы».

Крошечный книжный магазинчик нашёлся раньше, на улице Клерк, полной всяких лавок и мастерских. В этом магазине пахло пережаренным кофе, старыми книгами, древесиной и жёлтыми плюмериями, что росли здесь в таком количестве, в каком, казалось, не было здесь книг. Керамические горшочки с выпуклыми смешными чёртиками были расставлены повсюду, и Чес постоянно цеплялся пальто за стебли мелких золотистых цветков. Пожилой мужчина за прилавком посоветовал ему недорогой гид на голландском языке, и Чес, полистав его, понял, что это-то ему и требовалось для полнейшего счастья. Расплачиваясь, он рискнул спросить продавца, знал ли тот что-нибудь о его безумном путеводителе по городу, и достал свою неприметную книжонку. Тот долго рассматривал её, в итоге покачал головой и ответил, что это было похоже отдельный, специальный экземпляр, не предполагавший массовую прибыль. Чес тяжко выдохнул: надо же было ему так ошибиться, схватив первый попавшийся гид в захолустном книжном Лос-Анджелеса! Точнее, может быть, он и не совсем ошибся — он пока об этом не знал. Временами казалось, что это так, но иногда думалось, он был самым счастливейшим из всех, потому что заполучил этот гид, который скучными пасмурными вечерами можно было читать как мифы о городе вокруг. Только ни в коем случае их не проверять.

Решившись на какую-то по счёту попытку съездить в Старый город и полюбоваться уже спокойно архитектурой, Чес незамедлительно направился к трамвайной остановке и помчался через мосты над узкими живописными каналами в центр. По дороге читал справки в гиде и одновременно пытался взглядом охватить всю ширину и высоту громоздких и величественных зданий. Чего стоил один Королевский дворец…

В конце прогулки, захватившей только половину центра, он перестал чувствовать ноги и безвольно упал в ближайшем кафе и заказал кофе, хотя, безусловно, выпитый после полудня кофе делал его бессонным ночью. Но тут уж было всё равно… он не мог устоять перед соблазном выпить чудесный ореховый латте со взбитыми сливками, припорошёнными шоколадом. Потом встал и решил завершить свою прогулку походом в какую-нибудь ближайшую церковь — не то чтобы был верующим, но надеялся, что жутчайшие глюки будут обходить его за кварталы, если он побывает в святом месте. Очень кстати рядом оказалась базилика Святого Николаса — одна из красивейших церквей в Амстердаме. Две большие широкие башенки с крестами наверху, окно-розетка с сизым стеклом, тёплый цвет камня, главный купол алтаря позади, каменная фигура в длинных одеждах над окном-розеткой и непрекращающееся чувство, что чьи-то и невзгоды, и радости начинались прямо тут. Достаточно толкнуть дубовую дверь и позволить маленькому священному духу, обитавшему в каждой церкви, тепло занести себя внутрь, заставить до истомы вдохнуть сладко бальзамический пряный аромат ладана с лимонной ноткой греха и усадить на дубовую скамью. А потом сгорать от ржавых отблесков тысячей свеч и взмывать вверх, к расписным объёмным сводам. По крайней мере, Чес не заметил, как уселся на скамью и теперь разглядывал убранство; он попал на вечерню и был счастлив послушать размеренные пения разномастного хора. В такие моменты всегда безвозвратно казалось, что когда-то давным-давно был здесь, только в другом обличье и в другом веке — приходил сюда, расстроенный ремесленник, и жаловался Господу на себя и на всех в мире. А потом, безусловно, умер слишком рано от чумы или холеры. «Да церковь-то сносит голову похлеще гида», — изумившись своим мгновенным ощущениям, подумал Чес и улыбнулся.

Впрочем, базилика была как базилика: немного витражей, исписанные стены сценами из жизни Христа, много позолоты на сводах, подсвечниках, алтаре, бархатные красные занавеси, запах хризантем, букетик которых стоял прямо позади Чеса на мраморном постаменте перед скамьями, и шуршание коричневых старых Библий в руках у прихожан. Наверное, крылатый «Тадзио» любил прилетать сюда, чтобы в покурить в группе таких же, как он, немножечко падших ангелов, очиститься от небольшого греха и полететь с чистой душой в Рим к папе на исповедь. Почему именно здесь было хорошо очищаться и курить, Чес не знал, но думал, что тёплое сумрачное освещение и малолюдность тому способствовали сильно. Хотя, конечно, откуда ему знать — сам ангелом не был, да и не светила ему такая участь…

Следующие три дня прошли спокойно, но на четвёртый произошло такое, чего Чес не мог бы спрогнозировать даже в бредовом сне. И это — почти под конец недели, когда казалось, что всё самое страшное давно позади… Эверт опять оставил его одного в магазине, только в этот раз уже на целый час. Чес думал, что в этот грёбаный час в магазине должен был случиться Великий потоп, Страшный Суд, изгнания дьявола и, в конце концов, лавка с цветами должна исчезнуть навсегда с лица Земли вместе с ним. Но ничего такого не произошло: клиенты приходили самые обычные, цветы покупали красивые, никто не появлялся в лавке, не звякнув входной дверью, и всё в таком духе. Чес выдохнул, без сил упал на стул и получил сообщение от Эверта: «Через пять минут буду!». В пять минут навряд ли мог уложиться сразу и потоп, и суд, и изгнание, и исчезновение, поэтому Чес почти успокоился и принялся поливать свои хризантемы и альстремерии. В этот момент колокольчики над дверью протяжно звякнули, и их мягкий перезвон слишком сладко отозвался в сердце Чеса. Такое ничем не объяснимое состояние, когда руки начинают непроизвольно дрожать, а голова наполняется безумными приторными мыслями, как цветок — пыльцой. Чес повернул голову, чтобы поздороваться с клиентом, и потерял себя слишком пафосно и окончательно, чтобы что-нибудь говорить вслух, при этом сумев утопиться в Великом потопе, поджариться на Страшном Суде, вогнать в себя по ошибке целого Люцифера и исчезнуть вместе со своими прекрасными цветами навсегда. А на деле только пустая лейка из рук чуть не упала — это-то и привело в разум.

— Привет… — проговорил Джон и сделал пару шагов по магазину. Чесу думалось, что он навряд ли настоящий, но вскоре это ужасное чувство прошло, потому что банально стало радостно и хорошо. Это был Джон и он приехал сюда за каким-то делом, по случайности наткнулся на этот магазин и увидел в витрине его, Чеса. Разве не чудо ли? Спасибо велосипедистке.

— Привет, — глухо ответил Чес и, отвернувшись к своим хризантемам, скрыл улыбку — ведь причём тут его улыбка, вообще лишняя деталь, которую было незачем знать Джону.

— Сначала подумал, что кулон ошибся и ты не работаешь здесь. Никогда не замечал у тебя страсти к цветам. А тут такое дело… — Джон остановился рядом со стойкой кассы и слишком ощутимо посмотрел на него — Чес почувствовал это даже не глядя на него. Затем медленно повернулся к нему, смотрел слишком долго, потому что почти две недели, с одной стороны, как будто изменили бывшего напарника, а с другой, как будто бы и ничего не поменяли. Странное дело.

— Как так кулон смог подсказать тебе? — Чес обрёл дар речи, отставил в сторону пустую лейку, поправил запутавшиеся стебли альстремерий и подошёл поближе к Джону — как всегда, слишком близко нельзя было, их разделяла на этот раз стойка, но каждый раз так безумно хотелось…

— Кулон обладает слабой энергетикой, поэтому найти тебя оказалось не то чтобы слишком легко, но я как-то сумел. Я здесь вообще по делам… сам понимаешь, какими они у меня могут быть, — они оба одновременно усмехнулись, а Джон меж тем стал разглядывать убранство их магазина. — Я тут даже не совсем законно нахожусь… в стране.

— Как это произошло? — изумился Чес, а сам жадно впитывал этот образ, пока он был здесь, на расстоянии руки, и можно было, слегка превозмогая дикое неверие в происходящее, наслаждаться моментом.

— Я переместился сюда при помощи ритуала. Дичайшего рода ритуал, я чуть не поседел. Но, надеюсь, обратно в Лос-Анджелес переместиться удастся менее болезненно.

— Слишком серьёзное у тебя дело, так? — Джон кивнул и усмехнулся, покачал головой и почесал затылок.

— Долго рассказывать ведь. Я ещё и сам не знаю, к чему это приведёт. Всё слишком туманно. Вот уж не подумал бы, что нечистая сила захочет, чтобы мы вновь встретились. И что она нас и сведёт… — Чесу стало неумолимо горько, потому что если для причины их встречи Джону нужны были только разбушевавшиеся в Амстердаме демоны, то все прошлые воспоминания становились какими-то смешными и нелепыми. Впрочем, разве он ожидал другого? Разве не знал, что Джон был таким? Конечно, был, и конечно Чес всё это давно знал. Удивляло лишь собственное искреннее изумление каждый грёбаный раз. Но к этому можно было привыкнуть; а равнодушие Джона можно было простить — оно было между ними всегда, чего уж тут… Просто Чес стал глупо надеяться, как во время любого чуда, когда настроение неожиданно поднимается: может, в этот раз-то всё наладится и между ними вдруг проскользнёт какая-то тёплая нота?

— С тобой не приключалось чего-нибудь из ряда вон выходящего?

— Из ряда вон выходящего — нет, — сразу отчеканил Чес, но потом вспомнил про велосипедистку, странную розововолосую девушку и ангела на крыше. А ещё — удивительный чердак и его безумный гид по Амстердаму в уникальном экземпляре. Но вдруг решил: это всё можно списать на совпадения, а ангела — ну, что ангелы, они летали и будут летать по всему миру, появляясь в разных местах и разным людям время от времени, потому что им иногда бывало скучно. Да и чердак, если прикинуть, вовсе не был удивительным, а этот гид можно списать на хорошо завуалированный сборник мифов — выпускали же такие, вон на любой полке можно найти, только по менее туристическим городам…

Джон глядел на него пронзительно, почти сумел вычертить в его душе своими карими глазами заостренный символ, а потом только хмыкнул.

— Ну и хорошо. Тогда можно мне букет из жёлтеньких гортензий? — Чес изумился: надо же, как быстро Джон успевал обзаводиться подружками. Когда он отвернулся, составляя букет, что-то слишком чувствительно стало колоть в груди — так резко, что перехватило дыхание, а руки начали дрожать слишком предательски. «Он даже на себя не похож — никогда бы не подумал, что он будет кому-то дарить цветы…» — зачем думал об этом, глупенький, с горечью на губах, и сам не знал, но упорно думал и глотал что-то объёмно едкое — главное, чтобы оно никуда не вышло, а взорвалось в пределах его души. Душе уже не привыкать.

— Не нужно добавить роз? Они бы сюда отлично пошли, — собственный голос звучал уверенно и спокойно, фраза вышла сама собой. Руки дрожали, оплетая золотистую ленточку вокруг стеблей, а Джон между тем отсчитал деньги и сказал:

— Нет, не нужны. И ленточку не надо. Сколько их там штук? Больше пяти?

— Да… — Чес положил перед Джоном готовый аккуратный букетик, сосчитал деньги, распечатал чек, но Джон его не взял. Он направился к выходу, тряся из стороны в сторону тысячами солнц, и Чес не сумел сдержаться, выпалил, одной рукой взявшись за стойку, второй сжав свой чёрный фартук:

— Удачи с девушкой. Если она любит не банальные розы, а гортензии, стало быть, она довольно серьёзна.

— Ох, если бы, — как-то зло рассмеявшись, бросил ему через плечо Джон и толкнул стеклянную дверь. Чес провожал его взглядом до поворота, который проглотил его, и выдохнул, упав на стул и откинувшись назад. Только сейчас к мыслям подступило знатное удивление и слишком мерзкая, обманчивая теплота — от этого всего он бежал из Лос-Анджелеса, а оно вновь накрыло его в лице Джона. Вроде бы, ужасно, а вроде и хорошо. Внутри что-то звонко, но сладко обломилось, и ровно как страшило Чеса, так и радовало. Джон в доступной близости приводил его рассудок в полнейший беспорядок, а кое-как оправившуюся душу поджигал на солнечно-громовом костре, при этом смачно поливая её сверкающим едким бензином. Это было нечто странное и вместе с тем хорошее.

Но почему-то болезненная улыбка не сходила с губ. «Как будто этого и ждал, ей-богу», — думал во весь остаток дня и очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь в его душе прояснится многое. А пока лишь кусочные обрывки какой-то более осмысленной жизни, пепел сгорающих важных эмоций и ворсинки светлых мыслей летали где-то поблизости рядом с ним, давая ему наткнуться на себя, обжечься или уколоться, ахнуть и что-то понять на несколько мгновений. Потому что когда-нибудь их дурацкое количество перерастёт в огромную качественную силу, которая прихлопнет его на обратном пути домой.

Едва собирая себя по остаткам, дорабатывая смену с дрожащими руками и безумными тихими усмешками, Чес безмятежно думал: «А всё-таки хорошо, что он приехал. Пускай эта встреча и будет единственной, что произошла между нами, но всё же… ». Он не хотел думать это вслух, потому что такие мысли обычно кажутся жуткими и неправдивыми, но неосознанно мы их проговариваем; он не хотел думать это вслух, но если бы подумал, то это наверняка вышло бы как-то так: «По крайней мере, у меня теперь есть надежда, что мы можем когда-нибудь встретиться, пусть и случайно, пусть и бесполезно. Ничто никогда так сильно не воодушевляла меня, как надежда». Ровно как ничто никогда так сильно не убивало его — следовало бы добавить, но Чес бы тогда сошёл с ума. Уж лучше так — пока надежда сладко убаюкивала его и давала силы.

Вернувшись домой, он без сил рухнул на диван, как будто бы весь день каждому встречному отдавал по кусочку своих моральных сил. Или по капле… в чём там нынче моральные измерялись, м? Ничего не способствовало лучшему восстановлению, чем ничегонеделание и ленивый переход от кровати к холодильнику. А потом от холодильника — к ближайшему супермаркету. Довольно выверенная схема, если ещё учесть полный сериалов ноутбук. Однако ж полнейшая измотанность никак не повлияла на сон: Чес чувствовал себя устало весь день, зато, как только голова опустилась на подушку, силы и энергия радостно вернулись к нему. И он был бы рад их принять, будь на часах время обеда, но не пол-одиннадцатого же… Старый проверенный метод — лежать на спине и делать глубокие вдохи-выдохи, при этом расслабив всё — оказался безуспешен в его случае, потому что мысли будоражили всякие малопонятные и слишком не важные факты, но все разом они превращались в гудящий рой, который периодами просвистывал у него в голове. Чес старался сказать себе: ну же, всё, хватит, старина, то, что Джон обитает теперь ненадолго в Амстердаме, совершенно ничего не значит. И если ты вырвал исчёрканный его душой листок из своей души — его туда никаким клеем не приклеить. Так что оставалось принять это как обычное событие, но… Чес рассмеялся, повернувшись на бок: никогда ему не удавалось заснуть после того, что жгло душу судорожным тревожным огнём и разъедало лёгкие смачным кислым дымом. Внутри, казалось, была огромная свежая рана, но от её присутствия не было уж так плохо — как будто даже лучше с привкусом гибели.

«Я и правда не знаю, что со мной. Что же это так полыхает во мне? То, что я не сказал Джону в прошлом, или мои несбывшиеся надежды?» — наконец честно спросил себя Чес, развернувшись лицом к потолку и достав из-под подушки телефон. Белые цифры резанули по глазам, сказав, что сейчас без пяти минут полночь. Чес вздохнул, решил: тем лучше, завтра весь прохожу не выспавшимся, а потом как упаду замертво и высплюсь. «Просто день такой невезучий… и я в том числе… невезучий и впечатлительный». Даже как-то успокоился и стал с равнодушием смотреть перед собой в потолок, как будто дал себе официальное разрешение не спать — и можно было выдохнуть от облегчения. Полежал ещё немного, от безделья полистал новости в телефоне, привыкнув к яркому свету; наконец, встал с кровати и подошёл к барной стойке. Нащупал на стене включатель, и тусклые лампочки над ним загорелись — всегда их считал бесполезными, ведь под потолком висела мощная люстра с ярчайшими лампами, но сейчас эти круглые плоские фонарики были совсем к месту: значит, они были созданы для бессонных ночей, а он-то и не знал, дурак!

Чес уселся на высокий стул, придвинул к себе графин с водой и стал пить прямо из горла — жадно, будто только что вышел не из кровати, а из пустыни. Затем включил телевизор, где шли ночные новости про экономику Амстердама, и вовремя надел на себя кулон, чтобы понять немецкоподобный говор — хотя, собственно, для чего, экономическими новостями не увлекался, но в его случае было лучше уж понимать язык, чем не понимать. После этого, хмуро ухмыльнувшись, заметил страннейшую вещь, которую не замечал с начала своей бессонницы — те самые разноцветные огоньки на полу, которые он увидел на прошлой неделе. «Стало быть, это какая-то гирлянда, которую зачем-то включают по ночам. Видимо, рано или поздно она развивает бессонницу. Как у меня, например. Хотя после того раза я на неё не смотрел. А может, одного раза было достаточно?» — Чес искренне улыбнулся своим мыслям и решил тут же: раз всё равно не спится, можно выйти во двор и проверить наконец, что это были за штуки и почему днём они такие незаметные. Но, безусловно, ни шага куда-то в сторону, потому что тяга к прогулкам могла завести его далеко в центр Амстердама, и сейчас это было не самой лучшей идеей.

Он быстро натянул брюки, приятно тёплую кофту и своё серое пальто. Обмотался шарфом и, прихватив телефон с кошельком, выскочил за дверь. Вообще говоря, из Чеса любитель пошататься по ночным улицам никакой, но если даже не пробовать, то какой вообще тогда был смысл во всём этом? Поэтому он решил попробовать, но, как только вышел за порог, ахнул от изумления и остановился, закрыв дверь. Его подъезд слишком быстро превратился в сказочную феерию: стены остались прежнего серого цвета, но них расцвели с помощью красок шикарные ромашки и мелкие фиолетовые цветочки, названия которых Чес не помнил. Он провёл ладонью по стеблю такого цветка, ощутил шероховатости краски и понял: нет, это ни черта не глюк, это правда кто-то за вечер превратил их скучный европейский подъезд в галерею Уффици. Чес сделал пару шажков вперёд, затем дошёл до лестничной площадки.

Вместо обычных светильников со стен свисали небольшие гроздья стеклянных ландышей с яркими лампочками посередине, а около лифта стояли массивные серые каменные горшки, в которых росли высокие веероподобные пальмы. Створки лифта были также разрисованы пушистыми шапками клеверов. Чес изумился неподдельно, аккуратно переступал со ступеньки на ступеньку, боясь растянуться на полпроёма, зазевавшись на что-нибудь, и сам не понял, как так быстро сумел оказаться внизу. Там, через арку, увешанную цветочной гирляндой, он вышел во двор и буквально замер на месте: там стояли огромные горшки с цитрусовыми деревьями, на которых висели апельсины, лимоны, а посередине стояла беседка — совершенно настоящая, но ведь явно переносная, потому что иначе как… Она была белого цвета, полукруглой формы, а её крышу и столбики оплетали яркие жёлтые гирлянды. Внутри на низких деревянных столиках стояли красно-фиолетовые горшки с геранью, а на скамейках лежали пухлые холщовые подушки с принтом перьев, котов и различных комбинаций слова «fuck» с другими. Чес жадно вдохнул апельсиновый аромат и подошёл к беседке ближе; оказывается, над входом в неё висела деревянная ажурная табличка с намалёванными синей краской словами на голландском: «Эта ночь будет волшебной!». Чес подумал: вероятно, сегодня был какой-то местный праздник, отмечающийся ночью, а он был и не в курсе… Впрочем, днём о нём ничего не говорило, странно даже, что Эверт не упомянул. Хотя вполне законное с его стороны решение: вдруг это был праздник для местных, а он всё же приезжий, хоть и с отличным знанием языка…

Он вошёл в беседку, плюхнулся на скамью и поднял голову наверх: изнутри крыша беседки была выкрашена в тёмный фиолетовый, подпудрена красноватым блеском, а сверху неоновыми брызгами были добавлены миллиарды звёзд, некие далёкие созвездия и галактики, до которых лететь — жизни не хватит, да и найдётся ли там счастье, зато наблюдать за ними — сущее наслаждение. Потом Чес перевёл взгляд на столик перед собой и увидал раскиданные в хаотичном порядке небольшие фиолетовые бумажки; пригляделся, взял одну в руки и изумился: надо же, в точности та визитка, которую дала ему девушка с розовыми волосами — значит, именно сегодня ему удалось не заснуть в разгар праздника! Правда, опять странно было, что Эверт ничего не знал об этом, да и никто в магазине вообще; хотя, может быть, и знали, но не посчитали нужным сказать — решил так для себя в конце концов и засунул визитку в карман.

Когда вышел из беседки, сразу же поглядел наверх: вот, оказывается, откуда были огоньки — по балконам были развешаны сверкающие фонарики. Удивительно, что они никому мешали — ни сейчас, ни позже, — но ещё удивительнее, что вокруг не было ни души, а с уилцы не доходил ни единый звук. Как будто этот фестиваль праздновали лишь избранные! Чес усмехнулся, подумал — очень необычные вещи происходили нынче — и тут же оказался на улице, хотя зарёкся не выходить дальше двора. Но тут уж было не до тревожных дум о безопасности — потому что вот что творилось вокруг — чудо, не иначе!

Улица превратилась в разукрашенный, светящийся тёплым цветом изнутри коридор, только открытый, который, казалось, вскоре приведёт к большому богатому холлу. На кирпичных стенах домов вились акварельные васильки и ажурные розоватые лютики, а с каждого балкона спускались ветви петуний и лозы плюща. На тех частях дома, которые не были заняты ползучими мягкими растениями и рисунками, были вывешены картины в посеребрённых рамах с пасторальными пейзажами и далёкими блестящими равнинами. Всё это выглядело нелепо, вычурно, глаза разбегались, а вместо мыслей в голове плясали радужные солнечные зайчики. Под крышами домов висели гирлянды из больших фонарей с разноцветными лампочками, обрамлёнными какими-то побрякушками и стекляшками. Ночная улица окраины Амстердама преобразилась так, словно маленькое божество города, не старше семи лет явно, прошлось здесь, размахивая руками и приговаривая: «Здесь должно быть больше цветов, света, фонариков, чудесных картин и шёлковых ленточек! Больше, больше!». Потому что взрослому такая абсурдность прийти не могла вообще никак.

Чес понял, что ступал в направлении центра, не сразу, но, очнувшись, не мог себя заставить развернуться и уйти домой; в итоге продолжил идти, спотыкаясь о редкие бордюры, и, приоткрыв рот, вертел головой по сторонам.

Двери подъездов были сплошь оранжевого или жёлтого цветов — и как их все успели перекрасить, только ведь вечером всё было нормально. Да уж, если подумать, то каким образом разукрасили все эти дома такими качественными полевыми цветочками — вопрос, кажется, слишком серьёзный и слишком не умещающийся в рамки этих сверкающих улиц. И вот эти плющи с петуниями — разве что их привезли откуда-то и красиво спустили с балконов. Но вся эта суета очень навряд ли могла уместиться в жалкие несколько часов… Чес смотрел на всё это с изумлением, но с изумлением не столько приятным, сколь остывающим кровь в жилах — в этой красоте было что-то неуловимо устрашавшее и приторно обманывающее. Да и сам он отнюдь не хотел идти ночью в центр, но шёл — влекомый неосознанно кем-то или чем-то.

Вместо табличек с названиями улиц висели проволоки, согнутые в номера домов, по которым выросли вьюны, посаженные в маленьких прикреплённых к стенам горшочках. А рядом был прибит или кусок дерева с намалёванными реками и ангелами, или часть клетчатой ткани, или бумажное, нарисованное маленьким ребёнком солнце, или старый фотоаппарат. Вместо велосипедов стояли уютные двухместные повозки, которые приводились в движение тоже благодаря педалям, а снаружи они были обмотаны нескончаемыми гирляндами и сзади вместо номера висела кадка с мелкими пыльными цветочками. К низким редким деревцам были привязаны шары всех размеров, цветов и рисунков, так что на дереве, казалось, было больше шариков, чем листьев. Дорожные знаки были плотно увешаны бумажной розовой мишурой, так что трудно теперь было определить, что же значил каждый из них до этого безумия. На каждом встречном припаркованном автомобиле к антенне или к дверной ручке или ещё куда-нибудь, куда было возможно, кто-то привязал шёлковые, с крапинками блёсток, зелёные, фиолетовые, синие и карамельные ленты, такие длинные и плавно развевающиеся на ветру. И при этом — ни одного человека вокруг, даже ни одного шороха или говора.

Чес подумал: если бы он был ребёнком, который очень любит цветы, то он бы, пожалуй, именно так и представлял себе идеальный город. Но он не был ребёнком и, что характерно, не любил цветы. Поэтому все эти неожиданно витражные окна у захолустных магазинчиков на первых этажах, остановки, оформленные под восточные шатры из плотной богатой ткани с золочёными светильниками внутри, почтовые ящики, будто примерившие на себя весь спектр фонов начинающего фотошоп-мастера, и разноцветные голуби, порхающие с крыши на крышу, вызывали лишь обескураженность, смущение и сильное сомнение в психическом здоровье оформителя, если он не был ребёнком, конечно. Неожиданно сзади послышался рёв автобуса; Чес обернулся и ловким движением юркнул с проезжей части на пешеходную, прижавшись к стене и только там осознав масштаб всей трагедии. Вместо обыкновенного сине-белого автобуса с рыжими электронными цифрами на табло проехала слишком дикая штуковина на колёсах, что её даже описать было невозможно. Это был корпус автобуса, неизвестно как обрамлённый телом пластмассового жёлтого дракона с красными чешуйкам; над кабиной водителя — голова с разинутой пастью и злыми глазами, около четырёх колёс — лапы, и сзади хвост с треугольником на конце. По бокам — окна, и в них виднелись люди и слишком много яркого света; этот весь драконоподобный агрегат остановился у ближайшей остановки-шатра, немного постоял и, изрыгнув натуральное пламя изо рта, вновь двинулся в путь. Чес стоял с открытом ртом и был так изумлён, что забыл рассмотреть в подробностях людей, находившихся там. В последний момент смог уловить, что все они были одеты как-то вычурно: кто с длинными зелёными перьями в волосах, кто в красном платье с кринолином и в широких картонных наушниках сверху, кто в волчьем костюме, а кто-то вообще одним париком из длинных волос, сотканных из листьев, прикрывал своё тело… После этого Чес стоял, прижавшись к оплётшему стену винограду, и думал: что лучше — чтобы это было в реальности или его глюком? Так и не решив, он двинулся дальше.

Но дальше, как известно, хуже: дурацкое умопомешательство организатора этого фестиваля только крепчало ближе к центру, превращаясь в дичайшую смесь цветочного апокалипсиса и чересчур красочного сна. Цветы, цветы и цветы вокруг; воздух жадно наполнялся их сладостью и почти стекал в рот приторной нектарной струёй, а в голове теперь вместо мыслей летали только нежные лепестки. Слишком тошнотворно и взбудоражено чувствовал себя Чес, чтобы попытаться хотя бы на секунду подумать: как почти весь город сумел преобразиться за один вечер в такую сумасшедшую психушку из полевых вьюнов, если организаторы захватили даже такие окраины, как его улица?.. Это было той самой ледяной ниточкой, разрубавшей в его голове все мнимые медовые лепестки.

Ближе к центру на улицах стали появляться люди — довольно нарядные, но не вычурные, как те, в автобусе. Зато почти у всякого в волосах виднелась какого-нибудь яркого цвета прядь; прилично было людей с цветными волосами, хотя этим было не удивить. Но всё равно — их казалось подозрительно многовато. «Может, это и есть те самые избранные? Тогда я крупно от них отличаюсь!» — тихо усмехнулся Чес, продвигаясь по мостику через канал; удивительно, но даже по воде плавали жемчужные кувшинки. Наконец, он ощутил себя измотанным и уселся на ближайшую ступеньку ближайшего здания и со злостью отодвинул очередной горшок с мимозами в сторону — так надоели эти цветы, что сил не было! Над Амстердамом взрывались фейерверки, нарядные люди ходили с целыми пачками бенгальских огней и зажигалками, трясли этими маленькими искрящимися солнцами и выбрасывали обожжённые палочки в урны. А Чес сидел и думал, что зря вышел, потому что голова уже болела от приторных, выбивающих все нормальные мысли запахов, а всё вокруг не переставало казаться сном какого-то наркомана, не иначе. Чес подумывал уже пойти восвояси, как, доставая из кармана телефон, нечаянно выронил оттуда фиолетовую визитку и поднял её. «Мы совсем рядом» — гласили маленькие буковки на обратной стороне, которых Чес заметил не сразу, но, если уж признаться по-честному, визитку в первый раз он просмотрел мельком.

«Они совсем рядом… Это и плохо. Мне нужно подальше от вас», — обречённо подумал он и вздохнул. Из соседней двери послышалась классическая музыка и скрип стульев; видимо, проходил какой-то концерт, правда, в совершенно обычном доме, даже вывески никакой о том, что здесь находился зал, не было. Чес уже не удивился бы, если концерт проходил в обычном подъезде — потому что сейчас подъезды были даже красивее концертных залов. Полностью потеряв рассудок за сладкими запахами и яркими линиями, Чес решил: надо попробовать зайти туда, ведь если вход свободный, он сможет немного очнуться и освежиться, а затем отправиться домой, чтобы крепко заснуть, ведь часовая стрелка приближалась к единице. Он встал и сделал пару шагов до подъезда; размалёванная тяжёлая дверь с железной ручкой в виде розы была приоткрыта; внутри было светло и просторно, а ещё многолюдно, но место выглядело и правда как небольшой концертный зал — несколько рядов стульев, маленький оркестр, горы печенья и пакетиков душистого чая в углу. Никто не проверял билеты, поэтому Чес аккуратно уселся на ближайший стул с краю, предварительно взяв печенье со стола, и принялся оглядываться.

Обычный скромный зал, стены были выкрашены в золотистый, потолок — в белый, висела блестящая люстра с яркими лампочками, пол был паркетным, не цветочным, слава Богу, и это уже радовало. Лишь по стенам были развешаны праздничные растяжки, цветы, мишура. Хорошо, что только так. Затем Чес хотел было обратить внимание на концерт, но тут заметил яркое пятно рядом с собой на стуле; натурально ужаснулся, однако взял себя в руки и поднял бумажку. Это была визитка, ровно такая же, как и у него в кармане. «Боже, вы и правда оказались ближе, чем можно было предполагать…» — усмехнулся и попытался шквалом тихого шёпота «Это просто случайность» убедить себя в том, что мир вокруг не сошёл с ума. Просто случайность. Может, и сумасшедшая, но случайность; обвинять в сумасшествии весь мир было бы опасно, так что уж лучше вдалбливать себе в голову это.

Чес откинулся без сил на спинку стула и шумно выдохнул. Зазвучавшая скрипка привела его в чувство, но как-то хило. Он провёл рукой по лбу, проверив температуру, пожалел, что лоб был холоден, как только вытащенная изо льда на солнце бутылка виски, и решил: надо срочно домой. А потом рассказать Джону. Уже стало неважно, что насчёт этого интересного персонажа в душе Чеса всё было ещё в полнейшем хаосе — в данном случае только Джон мог выслушать этот тревожный бред, отпоить спиртным и сказать: всё нормально, просто нынче потусторонний мир слегка вылез наружу своими кишками, я вправлю их. В такие моменты Джон всерьёз становился другим, позволявшим лёгкое откровение себе и своему собеседнику; жаль, что состояние было редким и коротким — Чес, безусловно, с опаской косясь на своё психздоровье, всё же желал, чтобы уж, раз так, в его жизни случалось побольше мистических безумий. Ну, хотел — получай, даже расписываться не надо, цветы всё равно не понимают подписей и их важности…

Оглядываясь по сторонам, Чес заметил много парней и девушек с разноцветными волосами: рядом сидел юноша с синей шевелюрой, впереди трясла своими красновато-жёлтыми прядями девушка, а сбоку сидела пацанка с короткой сиреневой стрижкой. «Я всё же понял: это фестиваль не цветов, а цветноволосых. Может, не ахти какое популярное событие, но, пожалуй, Джону об этом рассказать стоит», — решил так и стремительно встал с места, чтобы пулей вылететь отсюда, как парень с синими волосами, что сидел рядом, неожиданно бросил ему:

— Очень жаль, что уходишь. Она рассказала нам о тебе и о том, какой ты хороший флорист. Было бы здорово, если бы ты пришёл сюда снова.

Чес очнулся, запыхавшись от бега, только когда скатился по двери своей комнаты, и сейчас сидел на пороге, слушая своё глухое чокнувшееся сердце и глубокое дыхание. Он убежал от парня, понадеявшись, что сзади него стоял тот, кому были адресованы эти слова, и не перешёл на шаг ни разу, а теперь ощущал, как на том свете в Раю ему уже давали ангельский титул за самую глупую и смешную смерть в мире. Но, наверное, он не был бы лучшим даже в этом… Чес долго сидел на полу, в пальто, замотанный в шарф, и несколько раз проверял, что его дверь закрыта — как будто кому-нибудь он мог понадобится или кто-то отследил его квартиру! Но паника уже вовсю расползлась по его телу, холодя кончики пальцев и поднимая волосы дыбом. Когда он отдышался, то, придерживаясь за стену, привстал на ноги, стянул пальто, шарф, бросил это на полпути к кровати и, не раздевшись до конца, упал под тёплое одеяло. Ни о чём не хотел думать — мысли вселяли только ужас и панику, поэтому провалился в глубокий спокойный сон сразу же. И был вполне доволен этим — вот оно, оказывается, и было средство от бессонницы.

Услыхав звонок будильника, Чес думал, что будет всю рабочую смену жить от чашки кофе до чашки кофе, но, присев на кровати во вчерашней одежде, не ощущал себя не выспавшимся. Решил, что последствия ночного гуляния настигнут его на работе, и поплёлся умываться и переодеваться, заодно прихватив по пути выброшенное во вчерашней агонии пальто и повесив его на крючок. Уже сидя за барным столиком и попивая кофе, он хмыкнул и задумался: странно, что чувства усталости не было так, будто он вчера лёг в одиннадцать и крепко заснул. И вовсе не просыпался среди полуночи и не гулял около часа. Однако ж отрицать прогулку и говорить себе, что это приснилось, было нереально: проснулся он в одежде, а пальто безобразно валялось на полу. Нет-нет, всё сходилось: он взаправду гулял ночью и…

Чес вышел из дома пораньше, но его грызло неприятное чувство: как будто вот стоило ему сейчас вытащить ключ из скважины и обернуться, как никаких рисунков не будет на стенах подъезда, ровно как пропадёт красота и снаружи. И ведь было совершенно ужасно думать, что это успели сделать за жалкие несколько часов! Чес, прикрыв глаза, развернулся и медленно приподнял веки, затем громко рассмеялся и рванул вниз по лестнице, беглым взглядом стараясь охватить всё, чтобы найти маленький клочок, который бы говорил о вчерашнем празднестве. Но — ничегошеньки; типичные серые коридоры, мутные светильники, никаких гирлянд, никаких цветов, никаких больших глиняных горшков с пальмами. Чес. сбегая по лестнице вниз, проводил ладонями по стенам, пытаясь найти хоть маленький нестёртый клочок, хоть один штрих, но нет: стены были гладкими, равномерно серыми и надсмехающимися над ним. Во внутреннем дворике было совершенно пусто, только прежняя коротко подстриженная лужайка и информационный стенд в углу составляли ему компанию. Гирлянды были все убраны, но, в общем говоря, преображение внутреннего двора ещё можно было как-то обосновать, но рисунки в коридоре, который появились только к ночи и исчезли утром, словно их и не было, казались слишком алогичной вещью. Чес, может быть, и не знал чего-то про современные краски, однако на ощупь они были совсем как настоящие, какие можно было лишь только отскрести, чтобы от них избавиться; даже если и представить, что где-то в мире существовали смываемые краски, очень дико представлялось, что несколько тысяч человек были задействованы на окрашивание всех подъездов в Амстердаме, а ещё и на раскрашивание домов. Вспомнив о них, Чес выбежал на улицу и расстроено покачал головой: да, и здесь всё было, как прежде, ни одна мелочь ни говорила о том, какая феерия здесь была.

Сомневаясь в собственной адекватности и кусая губы от обиды, что всё происходящее было ему слишком непонятно, Чес поплёлся на работу и пребывал в самом скверном состоянии духа. Ещё значительнее портило настроение воспоминание о парне, который вчера ночью сказал (Чес очень надеялся, что не ему), будто знает его как отличного флориста от неё — некой девушки, вероятно. И в памяти всплывала лишь одна девушка, которая сказала ему нечто подобное совсем недавно и как раз отдала ему фиолетовую визитку… Всё сходилось ужасно, паршиво и нелепо; Чес не хотел думать об этом и почти убедил себя в том, что ему всё-таки показалось, будто парень разговаривал с ним. Да и много ли глюков, случайностей и несовпадений могло произойти в эту ночь?

Однако всю красоту с улиц могли убрать к утру лишь вопреки здравому смыслу, не иначе; вокруг был только утренний пасмурный Амстердам, наполненный спешащими на работу людьми, которые думали: «Наконец пятница — можно будет вечером так погулять!». И только Чес в угрюмом расположении духа зашёл в магазин, поздоровался с Эвертом и не стал спрашивать ни о каком фестивале: побоялся, что его умопомешательство таким образом только утвердится. Эверт заметил его мрачность и предложил выпить по кофе, пока клиентов ещё не было. Чес сослался на плохой сон и с удовольствием согласился на кофе, тем временем сходив в служебную комнату и переодевшись. После ароматного капучино с молочно-золотистой пенкой, что подарила им кофе-машина, жизнь перестала казаться отвратительной и непонятной, и решение этой сложной проблемы, оказалось, Чес знал ещё вчера, просто сегодня забыл. Это был Джон. Оставалось только отыскать его как-нибудь — впрочем, задача не из простых, но и не сверхъестественная. Так что работаться стало гораздо лучше.

Несмотря на вчерашнюю тошноту от одного вида цветов, нынче они не раздражали, а свои собственные альстремерии и хризантемы даже умиляли — за недельку они прилично распустились, поднялись и стали яркими. В понедельник уже можно было составлять прекрасные букеты из них! Чес улыбался, думая об этом, и столь неожиданным образом высокие хмурые облака превратились в серебряные навесы над этим чудесным городом — иначе говоря, Чесу просто стало лучше.


	4. Глава 4 Чайный вечер

_Я не ищу кого-то,_

 _Кто обладает сверхчеловеческими способностями,_

 _Какого-то супергероя_

 _Или какое-то сказочное счастье._

 _Я просто ищу того человека, которому я смогу доверять,_

 _Того, по кому я буду скучать._

 _«Something Just Like This» Coldplay feat._ _The Chainsmokers ©._

После работы Чес, выходя на прохладную пустую улицу, решил, что, вероятно, местные духи навряд ли помогут ему найти Джона в огромном городе просто так. Поэтому обошёлся простым и неказистым для бывшего полуэкзорциста методом: набрал короткое сообщение Джону на телефон, искренне надеясь, что у того ловила связь и за рубежом. Пока рядом с окошком по-родному английского текста «Привет. В городе всё же происходят странные события. Позвони мне, как сможешь» крутился значок загрузки, Чес и сам не заметил, как стал нервно грызть ногти и остановился посреди проезжей части. Благо, движение на этих улицах было слабым, поэтому ему даже никто посигналить не успел, но всё-таки, отбегая на пешеходную зону, он не мог скрыть улыбки: надо же, каким дико важным событием оказалось наличие или отсутствие у Джона роуминга. Взглянув в следующий момент на сообщение, Чес громко и облегчёно выдохнул, отерев лоб и усмехнувшись: смс была успешно доставлена адресату. Осталось лишь подождать, когда сам адресат будет готов принять его.

Когда до дома оставалось пройти всего квартал, телефон забренчал ритмичной мелодией. Чес, доставая его, едва не выронил и судорожно заметил, что звонил Джон.

— Привет! — сказал это и ощутил мягкое, похожее на тёплую солнечную траву на лужайке облегчение: будто какой-то главный шаг был сделан. Шаг к чему и что будет дальше — не так интересовало, как сиюминутная сладкая победа.

— Здравствуй. Говори лучше со мной по-английски, а то я ничего не пойму.

Чес спохватился: так редко разговаривал на родном языке, что машинально общался на голладнском — благо, кулон позволял. Теперь на всякий случай даже снял его, взборонив волосы, и почти воскликнул в трубку: — Так лучше?

— Ага. Что произошло? Ты… в порядке? — Чес улыбнулся, почувствовал, как в туманной едкой душе пустили корни первые блики розоватого солнца — и это от одних лишь прозрачных заботливых словечек, может, сказанных из вежливости, и мягко ответил:

— Я в порядке. Наверное. Но что произошло — рассказывать слишком долго и по телефону дорого. Если у тебя освободится лишний часок, сможем встретиться с тобой где-нибудь? Желательно сегодня, Джон. Потому что очень странное произошло с городом буквально этой ночью…

— Да, я понял… Давай в восемь вечера, у тебя дома. Говори адрес. — Чес назвал адрес и тут же добавил:

— Прости, Джон, что мешаю тебе здесь со своими проблемами. Мне… мне не к кому обратиться с этой проблемой. И… мне довольно жутко, если признаться честно. Я очень хочу увидеть тебя и осознать, что я, бывший твой ученик, опять пропустил где-то важную деталь и потому прощёлкал главную логическую цепочку, — Чес остановился, прижался спиной к холодной кирпичной стене и, сглатывая сильнейшее сомнение насчёт того, надо ли было это говорить, бегло рассматривал острые крыши домов на той стороне улицы.

— Звучит как грёбаная исповедь, — рассмеялся Джон в ответ после нескольких секунд молчания, но Чес знал, какого это рода смех, и выдохнул спокойно. Джон всё прекрасно понял. Он всегда всё понимал, чего уж там.

— Да, я буду у тебя. Постараюсь помочь. Потому что, чувствую, наши проблемы немного схожи… Не спрашивай, откуда я это чувствую, просто есть такое сильное ощущение. До встречи, Чес. Если будет происходить нечто серьёзное, звони.

— До встречи… — Чес едва успел сказать это своим ослабевшим голосом, да и Джон к этому моменту, вероятно, сбросил звонок. «И Джон вновь кажется другим. Таким, что, думается, есть надежда угасшим мечтам…» — подумал он, отклеившись от стены, удивился, что это за высокопарный слог был у него в мыслях, и поплёлся домой. Где-то под рёбрами вибрировал чан, полный до краёв тревожностью, так что стоило немного потрясти его — и вся эта кипящая жидкость польётся, шипя, в его похожую на лист измусоленной газеты душу. Чесу было слишком хорошо и слишком тревожно, до периодичного натягивания какого-то нерва внизу живота в струнку, холодную и ментоловую. Мелкая, приторная и колючая дрожь плавно пробегала по его телу, касаясь предплечий, груди, бёдер и голеней; в голове звонко дребезжал колокольчик, медный и сверкающий алым на свету, что вот только сейчас начинается настоящая новая жизнь. Не подделка новой истории, где, казалось, стоило поменять лишь место жительства и всё бы тут же пошло на взлёт; нет, здесь всё было гораздо сложнее. И Чес думал: судьбе снова было угодно впихнуть в его жизнь Джона. Надолго ли? И насколько разбитым он выйдет из этой истории в конце? Честно говоря, пока о плохом окончании этой амстердамской сказки думать не хотелось, потому что сейчас Чес ощущал себя разбитым вполне. Оставалось дождаться Джона, который бы смачно залил его кислотой своей души, что набралась там, когда он тратил все ограниченные моральные силы и тепло на далёких равнодушных людей. А вот Чесу в количестве моральных сил и теплоты не занимать: щедро раздарил каждому встречному, щедро отломил от всё уменьшающегося кусочка себя большую ломоть. И так до бесконечности, пока ровно ничего не останется. Или уже не осталось… Чес всерьёз не знал, но был убеждён: в этот раз он возьмёт последний кусок и подарит его Джону — как постоянному клиенту и вообще частому покупателю. И уж насколько мёртвым он проснётся когда-нибудь с опустошённой вакуумной душой, решать было лишь Джону.

Поджаривая себе стейк, Чес думал: вот дела, Джон ещё не появился на пороге его комнаты, а он уже представлял себе мрачные картины, обработанные чёрно-белым колором нерадивым грустным фотографом. Тем самым, кстати, что изредка управлял его жизнью, накладывая причудливые маски из фотошопа на мир вокруг, придавая настроению тот или иной фон. Это был очень своевольный, бесталанный чувак, но он слишком прижился в его судьбе, так что как тут было выгнать человека… Нужно было лишь смеяться над ним и его диким творчеством; а ещё пытаться успокоить себя и привести мысли в стройный порядок, чтобы рассказ о вчерашнем безумии получился правдоподобным и не показался безумным сном, который приснился после лишней бутылки виски. А потом, думал Чес, поедая стейк, совершенно необходимо рассказать о всех странностях типа ангела, хотя кого теперь удивишь ангелами, но всё же, или о том самом гиде по Амстердаму.

Время продвигалось искусно медленно, но всё же продвигалось, не останавливаться же ему. Чес не захотел нигде гулять, подумал: вдруг вообще город разозлится на него за неблагодарность, которую он показал вчера, напугавшись фестиваля, и вообще превратит его в пустое гулкое ничто, или в одинокий речной ветер, что вечно нёс бы чьи-то высказанные обиды вслух, или его сердце трансформирует в цветок, как в том кошмаре, и заставит быть вечным грустным духом, бродящим по Дамраку в ожидании фейерверка из чёрных огней. А чёрных огней-то и не существовало… Короче, ну его — эти прогулки, мало ли что могло произойти. После вчерашнего ночного похода не слишком хотелось следовать хоть какому-нибудь маршруту по Амстердаму, в особенности по тому странноватому гиду. Поэтому Чес остался дома — к тому же, нашлась целая куча дел, которые нужно было переделать. И почти всегда такая домашняя суета — лучший пожиратель времени.

Без десяти восемь в дверь позвонил Джон — видимо, дверь подъезда была открыта. Чес щёлкнул замком, и вот на его пороге стоял Джон — от него веяло декабрьской прохладой, горьким итальянским эспрессо и мятной жвачкой. Он был бледен, чем-то встревожен, но улыбался слишком пронзительно и даже тепло.

— Рад тебя видеть. Проходи… — выпалил Чес и усмехнулся, затем пропустил Джона и указал ему на вешалку, куда можно было повесить его пальто.

— Ты очень хорошо устроился. Миленькая квартирка, — проговорил тот, снимая пальто и оглядываясь по сторонам. Чес сделал пару шагов, оказался на кухне и поставил чайник.

— Ничего особенного. Она маленькая, но мне её хватает сполна. Здесь нет балкона, оттого и вышло дешевле. Говорят, что открытый балкончик — чуть ли не самая важная часть любой, хоть самой маленькой квартирки, хоть такой студии, как моя, — Чес повернулся к Джону и жестом пригласил его усесться на высокий стул рядом с барной стойкой, а сам остался за ней, где была плита, раковина и прочие кухонные принадлежности.

— И что же? Ты опять выделился? — сдержанно улыбаясь, хмыкнул Джон и обвёл взглядом высокий потолок.

— Да, — Чес пожал плечами. — Получается так. Чего-нибудь хочешь выпить? Лично я буду чай.

— Тогда и мне, будь добр, налей, — попросил Джон, положил локти на столешницу, а на ладони опустил голову. Пока шипел чайник, Чес кидал в прозрачный заварник понемногу из каждой пачки, зная, что самый вкусный чай — собственно замиксованный из всех баночек. Спиной чувствовался внимательный взгляд Джона, а в голове сформировался какой-то абсурдный разговор, которому было не место сейчас, но который упорно прорывался быть высказанным. Чес так и не понял: в конце концов, кто из них победил?..

— Не отвлёк тебя от девушки, любящей гортензии? — спросил Чес и почувствовал глупое колкое волнение в животе, при этом расставляя кружки чая: Джону поставил ярко-синюю с принтом «fuck you. i`m deathless», а себе — цвета радужного бензина в лучах солнца с похожей надписью «fuck you. i`m magic». Ничего личного, просто это были самые приличные кружки из набора, оставленного хозяином — кто бы мог подумать, что такой статный мужчина когда-то приобрёл эти кружки для себя. Впрочем, Чесу до сего момента было всё равно, а сейчас он улыбался, видя приподнятые в изумлении брови Джона, что рассматривал надпись, повернув кружку к себе.

— Я похож на идиота? Нет у меня никакой тут девушки, и слава Богу. Цветы я покупал ради эксперимента, который не удался, судя по всему. Ты же помнишь, что я говорил? Я переместился сюда, так сказать, чтобы опровергнуть или расследовать несколько смешных баек, которые дошли до меня, — Джон нахмурился и сделал глоток. — А ещё у тебя самые лучшие кружки в мире. Мне, пожалуй, нравится.

— Это от хозяина квартиры. У моей чудесный цвет, а у твоей шикарный принт, — Чес не заметил, как мгновенно для него всё прояснилось и напряжение улетучилось вместе с жарким влажным паром от чая под потолок. — Знаешь, про нас можно теперь слагать сказки или мифы — без разницы: собрались однажды Бессмертный и Волшебный за столиком в квартирке на Халлстраат, чтобы обсудить странные вещи, происходящие в их городе… Ну, и дальше по всем законам жанра.

— По-моему, тебе больше всего повезло: ты Волшебный, можешь сотворить любую штуковину, какую захочешь. А вот у Бессмертного лишь одна способность — не сдыхать на протяжении всей своей бесконечной жизни, — вдруг серьёзно заявил Джон, задумавшись и дунув на чай. — Кстати, чай просто превосходен.

— Ну, я могу тебе сказать, Волшебный в ответственности перед той магией, которую он наколдовал. Почти всякий взмах рукой или всякое заклинание отнимает у него много сил и влечёт за собой какое-то последствие, которое нужно предугадать и которое не должно нарушить законы пространственно-временного континуума. Как-то так… — осознавая, что Джон был для него средоточием безумия, из-за которого он начинал нести сумбурные дикие вещи, Чес прокашлялся и отвёл взгляд в сторону, хотя улыбка так и силилась показаться на его губах.

— А Бессмертному придумаем ещё несколько способностей — раз уж мы авторы этого чудаковатого мифа, — добавил в конце, чтобы осчастливить Джона — как будто это и правда могло его по-настоящему осчастливить! А Джон улыбался и не мог сдержать мелкий смех. Чес тогда не ощущал себя с ним как с человеком, который разбил вдребезги его дурацкие надежды на дружбу. А может быть, и целое сердце разбил — не важно ведь. Всё равно кругом был виноват сам Чес. Но, наверное, из-за таких моментов он вновь прощал себе все ошибки и с радостью готов был пережить их вновь. Странное положение дел.

— Хорошо. Но, а пока… не расскажешь, что случилось? — Джон поставил кружку и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Чес кивнул и, сделав вдох, начал свой рассказ о вчерашнем похождении; местами не мог подобрать слов, где-то что-то явно перепутал, но надеялся, что с переменным успехом сумел поведать обо всём. Хотел ещё рассказать о странном гиде, но как-то забыл, потому что по нахмуренному лицу Джона стало видно, что ему хватило сполна уже этой информации. После этого Чес замолчал и принялся допивать остывший чай, а Джон задумчиво разглядывал надпись, что окрестила его Бессмертным, видимо, навсегда. Так длилось несколько минут, затем он поднял взгляд на него и негромко начал:

— Ты начал говорить что-то про Волшебного и Бессмертного, которые собрались вечером, чтобы обсудить странные дела в их городе. Теперь эта история имеет продолжение: Бессмертный и Волшебный устроят прогулку по ночному Амстердаму, чтобы выявить, насколько же они безумны. Или, короче говоря, чтобы проверить, насколько длительным и реальным было наваждение у Волшебного. Как тебе? — Джон даже улыбнулся в конце, а Чес тихонько хихикал.

— Предлагаешь вдвоём выйти ночью, чтобы увидеть это? — осознав немного позже, чем требовалось, спросил Чес и посерьезнел. Джон кивнул, иронично скривив губы.

— А что, боишься? Думаешь, когда мы выйдем вместе, случится одно из двух: либо я увижу то, что видел ты, либо эта штука была одноразовой и никому из нас теперь не привидится? — Чес напряжённо выдохнул, опустил глаза и сжал губы. — Эй, Чес… Посмотри на меня.

Чес не любил, когда Джон просил его так сделать, потому что в такие моменты глаза Джона были что-то около бездонной иссиня-чёрной бездны, куда заглядываешь вроде бы просто так, а на самом деле резким импульсом отправляешь туда полдуши. Но Джон приказывал слишком властно и слишком хриплым голосом, от которого по телу шли мурашки, что Чес послушно посмотрел ему в глаза и вдруг с горечью осознал: Джон знал о нём всё. Вот именно в этот момент ему стало известно всё; чересчур горячая, воспалённая мысль, но она очень органично вписалась тогда.

— Ты думаешь, что я посчитаю тебя сумасшедшим, но я сам тысячу раз проходил через это давным-давно. И тогда никто не помогал мне справиться с этим безумием. Поэтому я знаю этого рода страх. И тебе совершенно не нужно пугаться того, что я не увижу то, что видишь ты. У тебя есть я, и я помогу тебе, — Джон хмыкнул, но не улыбнулся в конце, и Чес от этого смутился ещё больше и старался тоже не улыбаться, потому что выглядело бы странно… Джон говорил откровенные, поразительные вещи — это случалось так редко, что Чес уже и забыл, какого это — доверять безрассудно и отчаянно. Пусть даже и без надежды на сближение, но доверять — много было в этом слове тревожно-медовых ноток, от которых перед глазами всплывала солнечная апельсиновая долина с нависшей чёрной тучей над ней. Чес вздохнул и, глядя ему в глаза, твёрдо кивнул.

— Я понял тебя. Спасибо. Просто… когда стараешься отвыкнуть от чего-то, что тебя немного погубило, а оно вновь настигло тебя в новом месте, становится слишком не по себе… Я так бежал от мистики и потустороннего мира, что, видимо, споткнулся и переместился как раз таки в тот самый потусторонний мир, где всякие мистические штучки — в порядке вещей. И это отвратительно, — Чес понимал: становилось легче, да и Джон стал таким, как в давнишних мечтах, что хотелось рассказывать ему обо всём, что повисло на душе каменным смрадным грузом. «Не иначе, как чай опьянил нас, Джон». И ему казалось, что в глазах напротив читалось явное пренебрежение этим диким фактом и поправка: не чай, мы сами нас опьянили…

— Да, но если просто бежать от проблемы, почти со стопроцентной вероятностью можно встретить её и на другом краю света и в другой вселенной, — Джон внимательно стал разглядывать кружку, а потом отложил её и скрестил руки на груди. — Так что нужно её решать. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Поэтому поглядеть на твой цветочный ночной город мы идём сегодня. Нет-нет, возражения не принимаются! — Чес сдался, усмехнувшись, и замахал руками в знак согласия. Что тут ещё скажешь — это был Джон: беспрекословный и неумолимый.

— Выйдем после полуночи — по всем канонам страшных историй. Там и посмотрим. Я очень не хотел мешаться в твоей новой жизни, но уж так выходит, что нам придётся просидеть вместе ещё часа четыре, — вдруг выдал Джон и ухмыльнулся. Чес встал с места и забрал его кружку.

— Ещё чаю? — Джон благодарно посмотрел на него и кивнул. — Между прочим, я был шокирован и рад, когда ты приехал. И в моей новой жизни ты выглядишь совсем хорошо… — сказал наконец, полуобернувшись; хотел построить фразу лучше, признаться, что начал скучать, а изначально вообще желал досказать ему много вещей, о которых умолчал когда-то давно, но сдержался, подумав, что ещё пока было рано для такого. А может быть, такое говорить не следовало вообще. В этом деле надо было действовать осторожно, чтобы опять не навоображать себе идеальный мир с идеальным другом Константином, а потом напиваться до упаду, потому что идеальный мир не сходился по швам с реальным.

— Сейчас всё напоминает мне то, как мы с тобой брались за какое-нибудь опасное дело и в такие моменты что-то неумолимо менялось за какую-то жалкую ночь. А потом всё становилось как прежде, конечно. Но мы будто снова одна команда. И меня хоть и страшит будущее приключение, но и вместе с тем радует, — говорил Чес, разливая заварку.

— Впрочем, как и всегда.

Было радостно, что Джон не назвал его глупеньким, зазря философствующим мальчишкой. И Чесу опять хотелось верить, будто в этот раз всё станет иначе… Слишком смешная надежда, но уж какая была. Чес всегда с резвым остервенением рвался рушить свою жизнь при помощи надежды на лучшее; и сейчас он уже не мог остановиться, потому что давно бежал и бежал, не имея возможности сопротивляться. Видимо, это ещё не всё, что предстоит Джону сотворить с ним.

— Помимо этого, я хотел рассказать ещё кое-что… — начал Чес, поставив кружки с тёмным крепким чаем — на этот раз подлил больше заварки, ведь им предстояла долгая ночь, а за ней — не менее долгая рабочая смена завтра утром. Он глянул на Джона, тот кивнул, показав ему говорить.

— На той недели ко мне зашла странная клиентка. Точнее, ничего особенного: у неё были розовые волосы и обескураженное выражение лица, как будто она не понимала, как попала ко мне в магазин. И я, честно говоря, тоже не понимал, — Чес усмехнулся и пододвинул к Джону сахарницу поближе. — Потому что у нас над дверью, если ты заметил, висит колокольчик. Каждый, кто входит, бренчит им — он, вроде бы, реагирует даже на самые тихие движения. Ладно, можем списать это на мою секундную глухоту, но всё равно странно. Перед этим я собирал букеты из роз. Она взяла их и сунула мне вот эту визитку… в которой и говорилось про фестиваль цветов. И которую я увидал в беседке. Что-то упустил эту деталь из рассказа… — Чес вскочил, подбежал к вешалке и вытащил оттуда фиолетовую бумажку. Положил её перед Джоном, а сам сел на стул теперь уже рядом с ним. Джон повертел визитку в руках и хмыкнул.

— А ещё она пригласила меня туда. Однако ж меня удивило то, что нигде не было информации о дате этого мероприятия. И я так удивительно попал на него… — Чес искоса смотрел на Джона, угрюмо раздумывающего над его словами, и немного улыбался, потому что приключения явно начинались.

— А цветы эти… они были какими-нибудь особенными? Может, вид какой-нибудь редкий или что-то в этом роде? — вдруг спросил он, повернувшись к нему. Чес задумался, вскинул брови и пожал плечами.

— Нет, ничего такого. Обычные розы. Я за ними ухаживал какое-то время, мне помогал Эверт, который всему меня обучает. Вот и всё. Навряд ли дело в этом. Если вообще это хоть сколько-нибудь важно… — добавил Чес и хмыкнул. Джон тут же отреагировал, сказав «Важно». Чай оказался настолько крепким, что горчил на языке, но им обоим он понравился куда сильнее; Чес предложил на закуску бутерброды с карпаччо, и так их ожидание полуночного фестиваля цветов стало веселее.

— Но… вот ещё что, Джон: кроме этого, случилось кое-что… уже более странное, — начал Чес, вновь выбрав место рядом с Джоном, а не через столешницу от него, и пододвинул к ним большую разделочную доску с аккуратными бутербродами. — По-моему, это случилось много раньше прихода розововолосой девушки. Я решил последовать советам гида и прогуляться по Амстердаму. Там были всякие чудны̀е истории и рассказы, и грех было не пройти рядом с такими местами. Вот эта книжка, — Чес вскочил с места и принёс с журнального стола невзрачную книжонку; Джон взял её в руки и пролистнул пару страниц. — Там, в самом начале, было предложено сходить на одну улицу, недалеко от центра, чтобы встретить там сиреневый велосипед. Нужно было сорвать какой-нибудь цветок и кинуть в его корзинку, при этом загадав желание… Джон! — Чес вдруг едва удержался от смеха и схватил того за рукав. — Мне теперь так стыдно, ей-богу, от этой истории… — он задрожал от мелкого смеха, прикрывал ладонью рот, а второй рукой продолжал держаться за спасительный круг сарказма, что невозмутимо сидел перед ним. — Ты вселяешь в меня трезвость, ведь теперь кажется такой глупостью, что брошенный в чей-то бедный велосипед цветочек может исполнить желание!

— Хэй, не будем думать об этом! Каждый из нас иногда бывает одержим. Хорошо, если демонами, а не чем-то другим, — Джон резким движением смахнул с его лба чёлку, и на миг Чес ощутил его холодные жёсткие пальцы. Он отцепился от него и посмотрел ему в глаза; карие глаза блестели прохладным и резким блеском, но Чес был бы дураком, если бы воспринимал этот взгляд всерьёз. Он давно научился находить в нём глубоко сокрытую доброту и спрятавшуюся тревогу.

— Так что рассказывай, что там дальше… — закончил Джон, взяв горячую кружку в руки и полностью утопив своё внимание в ней. Чес хмыкнул, подумал, что уже было совсем не страшно говорить о такой ерунде, и вздохнул.

— Короче говоря, отправился я на ту улицу, даже сорвал цветок заранее и встретил этот велосипед, ровно такой же, какой был описан в гиде. Однако ж возникла проблема: на велосипеде ошивался его хозяин, точнее, хозяйка. Она была совершенно не похожа на сказочного персонажа: короткие чёрные волосы, красный пирсинг, длинная юбка. Я подумал, надо подождать, ведь когда-нибудь она точно оставит свой велосипед. Поэтому я, спрятавшись за домом, стал следить за ней. Но она поехала! Хорошо, что ехала не быстро, как будто знала: есть люди, что бегут за ней. Она поехала в самый центр, а я туда не хотел идти, потому что в гиде говорилось: сначала исследуйте окраины, а уж потом рвитесь в центр. Она пару раз останавливалась, и я думал, что есть шанс, но она, если и сходила с велосипеда, то держала его рядом с собой. Возможности не было, я уже готов был всё бросить. И тут она вновь остановилась, я тоже, спрятавшись за углом дома на Дамрак. Она стала набирать что-то в своём телефоне, а я оглядывался вокруг. Мне пришло смс на телефон; тогда я, пытаясь не терять велосипедистку из вида, решил прочитать его. Это смс до сих пор хранится у меня, смотри… — Чес достал из кармана телефон, ткнул на нужное сообщение и показал Джону. — Ну, дальше всё банально; я так изумился, что, скорее всего, потерял девицу из вида. По крайней мере, мне так хочется верить, потому что как только я поднял взгляд, её нигде не было. Ни в магазинах, ни в барах, ни вокруг. Глупо звучит, но она как будто исчезла, потому что за такое короткое время не могла уехать слишком далеко. Ах да, и номера такого не существует, я проверил.

— Ты же знаешь: ничто не возникает ниоткуда и не исчезает просто так. Это касается и нашей с тобой области. Поэтому она не исчезла, скорее всего. Возможно… показала другой мир, где её нет, но есть это твоё чудо, — задумчиво выдал Джон, отдавая ему телефон. — Я и сам пока не знаю, что это было. Но оно имеет своё объяснение. Твои истории — разрозненные кусочки цельной реальности. Мы с тобой должны собрать их воедино.

— А ещё я видел курящего ангела на вершине театра Деламар и отыскал на чердаке дома рядом целое хранилище кулонов с фотографиями — подарки возлюбленных друг другу. И кстати, ангел оказался настоящим, а мне сначала так хотелось верить, что это просто актёр. Я его даже спросил, не играют ли они случаем рок-оперу «Иисус Христос, суперзвезда». На что он мне ответил: «Вся эта жизнь — одна грёбаная рок-опера. И только безмозглые идиоты хотят быть Иисусами, чёрт бы их подрал!». И я вспомнил, что однажды и правда был таким Иисусом… — зачем-то добавил Чес и прикусил язык; Джон только улыбнулся, вскинул бровь и покачал головой — как будто хотел сказать, что он не слышал этого глупенького признания. Чес и сам мелко рассмеялся, решив, что сказал пусть и зря, зато впервые не побоялся ляпнуть лишнего перед тем, как это, собственно, сделать.

— Ну, и вроде как самое последнее из необычных событий. В самом начале, когда я только сюда приехал, мне стал сниться сон из нескольких частей. Там было васильковое поле и грозные тучи. И… там был ещё ты. В первой части ты курил и махал мне рукой. Во второй мы стояли рядом, ты говорил, что что-то со мной происходит. Со мной и целым миром. И сказал посмотреть, во что превратилось моё сердце. На его месте был цветок, и я ощутил, что постепенно превращаюсь в ничто. Ты спас меня, разбудив. Это был ужасный сон. Но что ещё хуже: после него, когда я бегал за девицей с волшебным велосипедом, я зашёл в кафешку рядом с вокзалом и нашёл на столе салфетку, где был нарисован пейзаж ровно из моего сна. И… — Чес ощутил: прохладный, слегка липкий страх прикоснулся к нему, когда он думал об этих вещах. Голос предательски задрожал, мысль ловко оборвалась на важном моменте.

— Я понимаю тебя… — тихо проговорил Джон, и Чес ощутил на своей ладони его слегка тёплую ладонь. Этого оказалось чертовски достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться и перестать чувствовать своё одиночество.

— Все эти события накладывают маску загадочности и мистики на твою жизнь. Но ты как раз и бежал от этой маски, пресытившись ею. Именно поэтому я понимаю, какое острое чувство потерянности ты испытал. Но я помогу тебе. Правда, я и сам знаю немного, даже меньше твоего. Поэтому нам придётся… научиться кое-чему, — Джон отпустил его руку и повернул его лицо к себе, взяв за подбородок. Чес искренне не любил в моменты, когда говорились какие-то важные вещи, смотреть собеседнику в глаза и просто терять себя, превращаясь в бледный мигающий свет лампочек над их головами.

— Научиться доверию. К сожалению, за время нашего знакомства мы так и не сумели сделать это, — Джон немного прищурился, смотря на него теперь уже пристально, будто искал причину верить ему и поиски оказывались не безрезультатными, но трудными. Чесу перехватило дыхание, во рту осталась одна чайная горечь, место в душе, где вновь проявился образ Джона, полыхало ярким зелёным пламенем. Пальцы неожиданно нашли ткань тёмной кофты собеседника, а с губ сорвались сиплые слова:

— Да, не сумели. Потому что оба были дураками. — Чес сделал глубокий вздох, почувствовал тяжёлый смоляной запах от Джона и улыбнулся: если представить их со стороны, то можно ли будет найти в мире нечто более забавное? Казалось, нет. Джон ухмыльнулся и отпустил его; Чес разомкнул пальцы и выпустил мягкую ткань.

— Значит, научимся сейчас. Главное тут не сойти с ума.

— Это будет проблемой, — Джон был так серьёзен, что Чесу хотелось смеяться и одновременно верить этим словам.

На этом рассказы Чеса закончились, настала очередь Джона говорить. Они помолчали пару минут, дожевали бутерброды, иногда поднимали взгляды друг на друга и тут же опускали их в пустые кружки. Но Чес не чувствовал неловкости — ему нравилось хотя бы просто смотреть на бывшего напарника и осознавать, что у них теперь одно дело на двоих. После этого Джон заговорил и рассказал о том, как переместился сюда, в Амстердам. Это был сумасшедший ритуал, довольно сложный и рисковый; Джон под конец пожалел, что просто не взял билеты на самолёт, хотя они бы обошлись довольно дорого. Чес слушал, изумлялся, кивал и редко мог подавить смех, когда тот говорил забавные вещи. Под мягким сумрачным светом бара это всё казалось задушевной беседой двух встретившихся друзей; тут было легко подумать так, потому что Джон становился с каждой минутой другим, более близким и понятным. Несомненно, опять обман, опять на утро всё станет как прежде, а может, на утро Джон скажет, что давно разобрался с этой проблемой, над которой они хотели бороться вместе, расскажет ему о ней и исчезнет при помощи ритуала. Так было почти всегда, но почти всегда верилось, что вот сейчас — это отчаянное нежное мгновение — они вдвоём и будут вдвоём и дальше. И в этот раз думалось, что сегодня всё было по-другому — прикосновения, смех, взгляды; Чес позволял себе тонуть в своей едкой смачной надежде — не впервые, но как же это было нынче сладко…

С ритуала разговор переместился на другие мелочи, их Чес уже смутно помнил. Пару раз клонило в сон, но он держался, к тому же, Джон был лучшим экспертом по ночному бодрствованию. Когда всевозможные закуски в холодильнике были съедены, а чай выпит, они переместились на удобный диван. Только тогда, когда Джон сел совсем близко, что они коснулись плечами, Чес ощутил томное тяжкое чувство в груди, которое приторным эхом отдавало в низ живота. Затемнённый свет сбоку от бара (большую люстру они не стали включать), с того же бока тёплый Джон, его темноватый профиль, напряжённые скулы, блестящие глаза и приоткрытый рот; короткая пауза, застывшие звонкие слова, тень от их кружек на стене, сумрачные углы и включённый по ошибке телевизор с новостями на голландском на самой тихой громкости. И они, собственно, Волшебный и Бессмертный, сидящие так близко, что даже их некогда полярные души слегка сдвинулись со своих полюсов навстречу друг другу.

— А ты… ты столь отчаянно хотел какого-то чуда, раз так гонялся за велосипедисткой, м? — спросил вдруг Джон, повернув к нему голову. Чес тоже повернулся к нему, может, впервые за всё время увидал его лицо так близко, заметил треснутую верхнюю губу, царапину около подбородка, мелкое родимое пятно около уха. И понял, что определённо счастлив случившемуся, будь это мировой катаклизм, из-за которого всё человечество в огромной опасности и из-за которого им обоим придётся нелегко. Он кивнул, сжав губы, и поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— О да. И, знаешь, по-моему оно исполнилось… — Чес встряхнул головой, потому что тёплое горькое дыхание и пристальный властный взгляд убаюкивали. — Господи, сколько же нам ещё ждать? Так спать хочется.

Джон глянул на экран телефона и ответил: — Ещё часа три как минимум. Эй, можешь подремать немного. Я разбужу.

Ловким движением он заставил голову Чеса опуститься ему на плечо; куда-то в курчавые волосы прозвучал тихий шёпот, заставивший толпы мурашек расползтись по коже: «Ничего личного, просто так я смогу контролировать твой сон — ну, на всякий случай». Чес податливо кивнул, сказал вслух, что его плечи дико неудобные и твёрдые, но сам заснул, ощущая своё бешеное сердцебиение и сбивчивое дыхание Джона. Было тепло и так славно, что Чесу показалось: он уже счастлив, счастлив даже чересчур. И почти ничего не снилось, ведь Джон контролировал его сон и не давал всяким глупым видениям проявляться в голове — вот уж огромное спасибо ему за это!

Проснулся Чес от негромких слов «Вставай, нам пора» и неловкого прикосновения холодных пальцев к его лбу, что хотели лишь убрать нависшую чёлку. Он медленно поднял голову и улыбнулся Джону.

— Это ты охранял мой сон? Мне совершенно ничего не снилось.

— Возможно. Но нам пора. Я дал тебе поспать ещё полчаса, сейчас полпервого. Надо выходить, если завтра ты хочешь встать на работу.

Существование какой-то работы так удивило Чеса, будто он работал лишь в смутных глубоких сновидениях, а не в реальности. Джон в это время оглядел его, усмехнулся чему-то и встал с дивана; Чес понял, что это о нём, и пригладил вихры на голове. Он настолько забылся, настолько стал вечным другом Бессмертного — Волшебным, что потерялся в этих чёртовых параллельных вселенных. Куда лучше было быть Волшебным, потому что так можно отменить себе работу и наколдовать мир беспечных встреч с Бессмертным. Джон кинул ему пальто, вновь вернув из иллюзий обратно, и Чес встал с дивана, одеваясь, и улыбнулся, когда тот бросил беглый взгляд на него.

— Я подумал… — неловко начал Чес, накинув пальто и обвязав себя тут же кинутым шарфом. — Ты… знаешь, есть теория всяких параллельных вселенных. Мне она нравится, хотя я знаю, что ты не любишь говорить о ней. И… — Чес опустил взгляд, застегнул самую верхнюю пуговицу и хмыкнул, — и это совсем забавно, если представить, что это так. Где-то в другой вселенной мы и правда Волшебный и Бессмертный. У меня нет завтра работы, а у тебя — излишней гордыни. И завтра мы вновь соберёмся там, у меня дома.

— По-моему, ты несёшь чушь, — Джон явно так не считал и сам понял это, когда разворачивался в сторону двери. Потом всё же полуразвернул голову к нему и из-за спины небрежно кинул: — Собраться вечером можно и без помощи параллельных вселенных. Я верю в нас, чем в них.

Чес промолчал, скрыл улыбку, стягивая губы, а в душе у него взрывались алмазные цитрусовые фейерверки из его светлых чувств. Он подумал: они и вправду учатся доверию, шаг за шагом. Это будет трудно — что и говорить, это уже трудно, но ради громких потрескиваний внутри души и переслащённого перехвата дыхания Чес был готов аккуратно продвигаться дальше, натыкаясь на болезненные айсберги и медовые долины в душе этого холодного, но чем-то понятного человека. Он хотел ответить Джону что-нибудь, сказать, что и сам всем сердцем верит в них самих… верил уже очень давно. И как жаль, что его доверие оборвалось столь безнадёжно, да ещё и по его вине. Точнее, это говорить он не собирался никогда. Никогда.


	5. Глава 5 Снова напарники

_Ничто так не сближает, как совместное творчество, совместный поиск, совместные неудачи и находки, когда два совершенно разных и чужих человека вдруг как бы сливаются в единое целое, начинают чувствовать и понимать друг друга так точно и так мгновенно, как никогда не чувствовали и не понимали своих близких._

 _«Пушки привезли» Юрий Вяземский ©._

Джон открыл дверь в подъезд, а Чес затаил дыхание, потому что сейчас решалось: безумство было одноразовым или нет? Его собственным или общим? Он увидел подъезд и выдохнул — с облегчением или с отчаянием, так и не понял. Всё было точно так же, как… и в прошлый раз: те же разрисованные стены, цветочные лампочки, гирлянды. Чес мгновенно перевёл взгляд на Джона и схватил его за рукав; ему стало тревожно и неприятно от одной лишь мысли, что это всё происходило в его голове; целый красочный мир — пожалуй, слишком для его разума. Джон внимательно посмотрел на него и напряжённо кивнул; Чесу очень не хотелось, чтобы тот врал из-за него и подыгрывал его безрассудству. Но с другой стороны, Джон так не мог…

— Я вижу, Чес… не беспокойся, — наконец проговорил он и свободной от цепкой хватки за рукав ладонью провёл по стене, по лепесткам большого василька, и задумался. — Верь мне. Так… кажется, будто ты не одинок в своём состоянии, которое кажется безумным. Я себя чувствую также, Чес. Но я вижу, что если мы и сойдём с ума, то вместе, — он улыбнулся, не тепло, скорее, саркастично, но он умел только так, и нужно было отдать ему должное хотя бы за это.

— Ты… я верю, да, — Чес выдохнул и уставился на жёсткий электрический свет от ажурных светильников у них над головами. — Но… ты ещё не можешь сказать, что это?

— Это точно не иллюзия. Но я пока вообще без понятия, как так вышло. Ничего не поменялось с прошлого раза, так? — Чес кивнул, убрал пальцы от шерстяного рукава пальто и кивнул головой в сторону лестничной площадки. Надо было идти, но ноги приросли плотной коркой льда к кафелю; видимо, это страх выбрался изнутри и аккуратно завоёвывал реальность, как это сделало цветочное безумие. Джон сделал шаг вперёд и вопросительно глянул на него; Чес ощущал холодный синий сквозняк, что свистел в его не заплатанных прорехах в душе, которые оставили неправильные люди в неправильные моменты. Видимо, безумие было создано, чтобы воспалять моменты, которые отравили нас когда-то. Чес ощущал это: цветочки и гирлянды больше не изумляли, а страшили. Он не мог сдвинуться с места. Джон некоторое время смотрел на него, затем медленно протянул руку, мелко кивнул и шёпотом сказал: — Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Может быть, потом и буду смеяться на этим, но возьми меня за руку. Тебе сейчас это необходимее, чем мне — мой характер.

«Доверие, — думал Чес, протягивая дрожащую руку и касаясь шершавой прохладной ладони, — интересная штука, отчаянная, смешная и неведомая. Сначала ты думаешь, что делаешь глупую мелочь, когда… — Джон сделал шаг и потянул его к себе; Чес поддался, его дыхание было перехвачено чем-то сильным и хлёстким, — когда проявляешь доверие. А потом оказывается — ты сделал слишком много. И это не та мелочь, с которой ты начинал. Это другое». Странные мысли витали спиралями в голове, порхали бестактными звёздами и горели колкими снежинками. Чес медленно шагал за Джоном, ощущая его ладонь, которую он сжал крепко, и представлял, как они смешны сейчас, среди этого незаконного еженощного фестиваля. И — он заметил это не сразу — тяжёлый сумрачный страх отступил от него, развеялся с этим прикосновением. Что-то самозабвенно разрушилось в их разумах с этим прикосновением, но вместе с тем нечто создалось буквально из нечего, вопреки всем законам, в их душах, порванных, покалеченных, выжженных, и это нечто если не зашило, залечило, обдало холодной водой их, то хотя бы заглушило боль. Чес вдруг понял, когда они спускались по ступенькам, касаясь свободными руками стен и увитых гирляндами перил, что всё, произошедшее и показавшееся напрасным в прошлом, имело значение, было серьёзным и жизненным. Ничего не случилось зря. Всё было правильно. Все его глупые попытки приблизиться к этому человеку; глубокие, тихие страдания — не без них, но сегодня всё казалось слишком правильным. Джон был прежним, но в нём засиял совсем иной оттенок.

«Я отдал тебе совсем другое. Не касание и не тревогу», — блеснуло в голове, когда они остановились; Джон глянул на него, как будто смог понять это, но, как только он посмотрел за него, на внутренний дворик, это липкое чувство пропало. Чес решил: никаких больше бессознательных мыслей на сегодня, надо учиться себя контролировать.

— Там… тоже всё, как прежде? — кивнув назад, спросил Джон. Чес с трудом повернул голову, увидел белую беседку, кадки с цитрусовыми деревьями и плотную завесу из изумрудов гирлянд. Сегодня они мигали только зелёным.

— В беседке… крыша изнутри изрисована космосом. Очень здорово… — вдруг вспомнил Чес и ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, пожалуй, мы не будем смотреть, держась за руки, на звёзды. Пусть даже и нарисованные, — фыркнул Джон и потянул его в сторону выхода; Чес хрипло рассмеялся и стал показывать на рисунки свода над ними: цветы, полностью составленные из разноцветных треугольников. Абстракционистам достался совсем маленький кусочек, видимо. Но Джон только хмурился, а как только они вышли на улицу, он ахнул с неприятным удивлением и покачал головой. Правда, Чеса теперь это тоже не восторгало; наоборот, тягучая, пасмурная эмоция подбиралась к нему, но всё никак не могла подобраться, поэтому ходила вокруг да около. Джон его спасал, и Чес не ощущал себя покинутым и ненормальным.

— Это никто не развешивал, Чес, — вдруг выдал тихо Джон, остановившись. — Потому что пока ты спал, во дворе не было слышно ни шороха. И с улицы тоже. Но это и не иллюзия. Даже не очень хорошая иллюзия. Даже не из того рода иллюзий, в которых люди живут годами. Это другое… я не знаю, что именно.

— А ещё вот именно на окраинах почти никого нет. И ходят странные автобусы, я вроде говорил. И только ближе к центру появляются люди, нарядные, но не причудливые, — добавил Чес, ощущая порыв студёного лавандового ветра, и сильнее укутался в пальто.

— Ты не доходил до центра, я правильно помню? — спросил Джон, а его пальцы крепче сжались на ладони. — Тогда нам нужно дойти туда. Или не туда, а ещё куда-нибудь. Потому что где-то должно существовать такое место, которое прояснит многое. Поэтому сначала идём до центра. Можно до Дамрака, только пойдём рядом с железнодорожными путями. Не хочу вилять по узким улочкам, где теперь уж и неизвестно, кто может обитать.

Джон потянул его в обратную сторону, назад; дорога прямёхонько вела к парку, в котором были белые фигуры и в котором Чес глупо испугался безголовой. Там по набережной можно было дойти до поворота, а рядом с ним начинались железные пути — они и должны были вывести к красивому зданию вокзала, где Чес отыскал салфетку с нарисованным сном. Ему жуть как не хотелось идти куда-то, особенно в центр — от этого начинало пронзительно гудеть в душе, но он верил Джону, верил даже как-то слишком безропотно для человека, обманывавшегося раз из раза, а теперь вдруг решившего поверить уже ушедшему из его жизни персонажу. Улица была яркой, разукрашенной, переливающейся всеми цветами в мире, но вместе с тем она немного удручала, потому что сейчас несомненно было одно: происходило нечто странное, нечто, вероятно, ужасное и даже убийственное. Но, пока Джон держал его за руку, всё можно было вытерпеть и вынести; Чес бросал редкие взгляды на взволнованный профиль напарника и вздыхал, потому что от этой неистовой зависимости было плохо и хорошо: хорошо, что тревога уходила, а плохо — всё же без Джона невозможно было пережить что-либо из цветочной мистики.

На улице было пустынно и чрезвычайно для этой пустоты нарядно. Когда в начале улицы показалось оранжевое марево, Джон юркнул в боковую улицу и углубление подъезда так быстро, что Чес не успел понять, что случилось. В крытом подъезде их не было видно с улицы; Джон прислонился к оранжево-жёлтым, увитым акварельными вьюнами ящикам с почтой и отвёл их сцепленные руки назад, чтобы Чес почти прижимался к нему — как будто если бы они просто стояли там, их бы заметили, а вот сейчас точно нет. Чес понял, что это за марево — автобус-дракон, скорее всего, и негромко сказал об этом Джону. В сумраке его глаза блестели бледным строгим блеском, а скулы выпирали слишком остро.

— Я… и не подумал бы, что это тот самый автобус. Меня всё напрягает в этом мире. Потому что я не знаю этот мир и его законы.

Шум двигателя приблизился, и Джон аккуратно выглянул из их укрытия, чтобы посмотреть на это чудо; Чес на всякий случай выглянул в месте с ним и, так как оказался рядом с его ухом, прошептал: «Попытайся разглядеть людей внутри». Наконец, эта огненно-рыжая феерия, пыхтя и переливаясь медным блеском, промчалась мимо них хвостом солнечной кометы. Спустя несколько мгновений Джон вышел из подъезда и тем самым заставил выйти Чеса.

— Слушай… ты же говорил, что в городе люди не такие вычурные, как эти? — Чес кивнул. — Но ты в тот раз… ты сильно отличался. И мы нынче будем отличаться. Этого нельзя допустить. Понимаешь? Странно, что я не подумал об этом раньше.

— Я не умею плести венки и, откровенно говоря, обладаю отвратной фантазией. Как нам стать похожими на тех людей? — Джон меж тем расцепил их пальцы и пошёл вперёд, приказывая следовать за ним.

— По твоим рассказам, у этих людей была яркая лишь одна деталь. Венки плести не будем, но, посмотри, поручные средства у нас прямо под руками, — они вышли на улицу и Джон указал почему-то на автомобили. — Смотри, везде привязаны разноцветные ленты. А рядом с домами валяются красные и розовые перья разукрашенных голубей.

— А у меня в кармане пальто есть скрепки! — Чес совсем позабыл о безумии вокруг, потому что его вытеснило безумие другого рода — которое происходило сейчас и вселяло будоражившую радость. — Можно прикрепить перья к лентам, а ленты обвязать вокруг голов. Наверное, будем похожи на странноватых индейцев, но, по крайней мере, не отличимся от остальных.

Джон усмехнулся, представив себе зрелище, и кивнул. Они пошли меж припаркованных автомобилей и поснимали с них ленты, затем нашли на тротуаре разноцветные перья, выбрали самые большие, отряхнули от пыли и, усевшись на крыльцо, принялись мастерить свои новые образы. Чес взял две ленты — салатовую и оранжевую, прикрепил к ним с помощью скрепок ядовито-розовое перо и обвязал две ленты вокруг головы, сделав на затылке два банта. Джон выбрал синие и красные ленты и фиолетовое перо. Скрепки не сильно держали перья и могли вывалиться, но сами перья продержались бы без них, потому что были туго прижаты к голове лентами. Получилось слишком забавно, так что, надев свои пёстрые короны, они громко рассмеялись, увидав друг друга. Последним штрихом были цветы шиповника, вставленные Чесом им во внешние нагрудные карманы пальто.

Волнение и паника отступили тогда, но Чес ощущал: стоило случиться чему-то резкому и насмешливому, и в его руке окажется ладонь Джона вновь. Без неё и сейчас было как-то неуютно, но всё время держаться за руки казалось бредовым и постыдным, ведь это был всё-таки Джон, а не милая глупенькая подружка-одноклассница. И всем своим видом Джон говорил: я позволяю тебе слишком много, поэтому не наглей; если будешь наглеть и пытаться проникнуть глубже, быстро наткнёшься на ледяной осколок, который сделает тебе ещё одну прореху в твоей ветхой душе. Поэтому Чес действовал осторожно; доверие шаг за шагом — их новый, пока непривычный, но общий девиз. И Чесу нравилось это до лёгкого, щекочущего чувства в животе.

На набережной было людно, все спешили перебраться через мост, на тротуаре которого были нарисованы жемчужные цветы жасмина; на другой стороне был парк, и оттуда слышался гул, скрипичная музыка и смех, а небо над ним рассекали тысячи световых лучей и пышные фейерверки. Здесь люди были совсем обычными, лишь слегка нарядными: у кого-то разноцветные волосы, у кого-то ноги до колен обвязаны синими лентами, у кого-то была маска тигра, а кто-то вообще волочил за собой двухметровый пыльный шлейф, как у невесты, только это был мужчина в чёрном костюме и он был один. В общем, много такого подобного, и они с Джоном никак не отличались со своими цветастыми лентами и перьями.

Ни одна машина ни ездила по дорогам, все чинно стояли, увешанные длинными лентами и шарами, а велосипеды, катавшие на другой стороне дороги, были как отдельный вид искусства: с неоновыми подсветками, облепленные мишурой и пластиковыми фигурами всяких существ, полностью увитые цветами и забитые до отказа яблоками и грушами. На каждый такой Чес засматривался и долго провожал его взглядом. По узкой речке плавали рябые катера с тканевыми смешными плакатами, а дома по правую сторону были сплошь увешаны букетами, картинами и рисунками. Чес разглядывал мрачный парк и, кажется, увидал людей в белых пышных одеждах, которые неспешно ходили по берегу озера; дошло не сразу, кого так сильно напоминали эти люди — светлые мраморные статуи! Чес отнюдь не хотел думать об этом, но ему казалось, что статуи ожили и теперь ходили среди обычных людей, здороваясь с ними и обсуждая последние новости, а ещё сплетничая о чьих-то тайнах, подслушанных днём у малолетних сидящих тут парочек. Конечно, этой ночью уже мало что могло удивить — по крайней мере, так казалось, но Чесу становилось и впрямь жутко от этих мыслей. Они прошли пару домов, на той стороне реки сновали люди и белые статуи, от которых Чес тут же отводил взгляд; наконец, его глаза совершенно нечаянно зацепились за даму — тоже бывшую статую или одетую под статую (а сами статуи убрали — о, как же хотелось верить в это логическое обоснование). Только что-то в ней было странное: как будто она сильно вжимала голову в плечи; она подошла к кромке реки, и Чес издал хриплый звук, который мог бы стать криком, если бы не перекрывший глотку ужас. Эта была та самая статуя без головы, от которой он убежал в прошлый раз из парка.

Джону оказалось нетрудно проследить за его взглядом и услыхать его ужас, прочувствовать его так же остро, как и он. Чес поднял взгляд на небо, рассекаемое световыми лучами, сделал глубокий вздох; шаг его непроизвольно ускорился, а к руке прикоснулась ладонь Джона, не сильно сжав его пальцы.

— Я понял, что тебя волнует. Будем надеяться, что это лишь наряженные люди…

— Я был в этом парке и видел эти статуи. Теперь статуй нет, зато есть эти люди. Со всем этим происходящим легко поверить, что это ожили статуи. Но я видел одну безголовую статую, от которой зачем-то убежал. И теперь… Пусть это будут грёбанные декорации, ладно? — Чес судорожно выдохнул, забыл про все жуткие строгие правила и сжал ладонь Джона крепче, потому что чересчур хотел этого. Хотел вновь ощутить себя не одиноким, не безумным. Джон кивнул, посмотрел на него не тепло, не дружески, но понимающе, как будто знал обо всех пугающих демонах в его голове и разрешал вести себя глупо и безрассудно. Да и к тому же, он, можно сказать, сам начал это. Глупо перебрасывать это друг на друга, но Чес ощущал радость, когда думал об этом.

Они дошли до широкого перекрёстка и перешли через мост. После прямоугольного, с полукруглым пристроем, разрисованного цветочно-готическими граффити здания им нужно было свернуть налево, а потом снова прямо, чтобы идти рядом с ж/д путями. В здании горел яркий тёплый свет, через большие окна были видны широкие танцевальные залы, на стенах которых горели гирлянды, а к потолку была подвешена огромная картонная бабочка. Было очень много людей, целая толпа стояла где-то позади, а впереди них изящно танцевали девочки и мальчики, похожие на девочек, весьма юного возраста, одетые в лёгкие римские туники, а на их головах виднелись роскошные венки из настоящих цветов. Они легко скользили по коричневому паркету, синхронно подпрыгивали, изящно вытягивали ноги и приседали, хлопая ладошками над головами. Они танцевали в строгих рядах по несколько человек: сначала мальчик, потом девочка, и даже никто не перепутал шаги и не оказался на чужом месте. У них были недлинные волосы, только по туникам можно было отличить мальчика от девочки, особенно издалека; Чеса слишком захватило это зрелище, он даже замедлил шаг. Так пожалел, что подойти ближе стало бы непонятно для Джона. Пускай музыки не было слышно, танцоры двигались чарующе.

Когда они уже сворачивали, произошло кое-что слишком абсурдное; Чес списал это на усталость, но какая тут была усталость, конечно, когда нервы были натянуты в струнку. Дети сделали заключительное па и неожиданно высоко подпрыгнули; настолько высоко, что пропали из вида, потому что за происходящим Чес мог наблюдать только через крохотное окошко. Спустя секунду он увидал восторженные лица зрителей, их аплодисменты и кучу бледно-лиловых цветов, которые полетели с потолка. Но дети так и не приземлились после своего излишне высокого прыжка. Ни через секунду, ни через пять секунд. Им с Джоном надо было уже сворачивать вновь, а Чес всё ещё оборачивался назад в надежде увидать детей. Но ничего такого: из здания, которое на самом деле было памятником-аркой с такими пристроями по бокам, стали выходить зрители большой шумной и пёстрой толпой. Чес готов был поклясться, что потолки там были самые обычные, заштукатуренные, ровные… и если дети подпрыгнули и разлетелись на тысячи цветов, тогда…

Не представляя, как можно держать такое в голове, Чес рассказал это Джону, сбиваясь и едва стараясь успокоить волнение в голосе. Джон ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

— Я советую тебе не заглядывать в чужие окна. Потому что там происходят такие вещи, о которых нам лучше не знать — для нашего же психического здоровья. Поэтому просто забудь и не пытайся найти логическое оправдание. Это совсем другой мир. Это другая сторона Амстердама, и мы даже не факт, что сможем узнать, почему ночью он прорывается к нам и отчего его видно и зачем он вообще такой нужен…

Чес понимал: лучше и правда не заглядывать, но после этих слов украдкой смотрел наверх, на этажи домов рядом и, наверное, впервые в жизни переставал верить, что происходящее — реальность. В окне второго этажа за окнами всё было доверху залито водой, голубой, почти светящейся так, что можно было разглядеть всё внутри. Обычная квартира, только в воде плавали по ней красочные рыбы и медузы, на кончиках которых отчего-то находились цветы. В другом доме на другом этаже тоже горел свет и сидела молодая девушка, похожая на малость повзрослевшую Матильду из фильма «Леон», с золотистыми сверкающими глазами. Красной губной помадой она рисовала на стекле цветы, насекомых, птиц — слишком быстро и искусно, прорисовывая мизерные детали. И рисунки, будучи тут же законченными, отрывались от стекла и падали ей в руки либо улетали, если могли. Чес пригляделся: по комнате летали красные голуби, чайки, корольки, махаоны и мотыльки, а подоконник был весь усыпан ажурными цветками. В следующем окне было темно, зато там был весь космос, с луной, солнцем и звёздами, а ещё редкими кометами; из другого окна человека, одетого в рыцарские доспехи, тошнило прямо на улицу цветками мака. Чес подумал: его самого скоро будет тошнить примерно также. А это бедняга, видимо, попутал что-то в заклинании, перепрыгнул в другой мир и узнал, какие слащавые пьесы слагали о нём и его якобы любовных похождениях. Его можно было понять — как тут такое вытерпишь!

Потом, ощутив лёгкое головокружение, Чес перестал смотреть по сторонам, разве что на крытые железнодорожные пути, по которым время от времени громыхали поезда — и лучше было не знать, как выглядели эти вагоны, потому что тогда, вероятно, можно было полностью прощаться со своей психикой.

На этой улице было тихо и спокойно, людей гуляло мало, а все странные звуки, которые так и тянули голову подняться и посмотреть, что же это, заглушали частые поезда и мерный стук колёс о рельсы. Они шли с Джоном быстро, молчали и редко перекидывались понимающими взглядами. Сладкий воздух жёг лёгкие, а мысли превратились в целые копны душистых синих васильков; Чесу казалось: если бы он гулял тут один, сам бы давно вспорхнул каким-нибудь наивным дурацким мотыльком и скрылся за кремово-черничными облаками навсегда. Но его оставлял на земле Джон — вот так вот по-нелепому, за руку, но это оказалось единственной причиной не становиться попутным светло-розовым ветром, который дул с одиноких, обвитых шиповником станций одинокого, опутанного чьей-то мечтой города. И вот не надо было сейчас спрашивать у него, откуда такие эфемерные, бессмысленные слова в голове — он и сам не знал. Просто это иногда возникало, и на Чеса будто накатывала сильная высокая волна. Удивительное чувство, не отпускавшее с начала приезда сюда, а может, оно возникло и раньше…

Наконец, вдалеке стала виднеться базилика, в которую Чес недавно заходил, а, кажется, единственно нетронутый указатель в этом городе говорил, что скоро будет поворот на улицу Дамрак. Чес вспомнил, как вышел на этот перекрёсток, когда бежал за девицей с велосипедом. И ещё жутко расстроился, что пошёл против советов гида и увидал эту красоту раньше положенного. Теперь уж было всё равно; как-то резко стало плевать, что он жил в одном из красивейших городов Европы. Потому что когда этот город сводил тебя с ума, становилось тошно и безумно.

Они вышли на перекрёсток, полный смачных запахов и ярких, улыбающихся людей. Чес не узнавал это место: вместо блинной висела вывески некого магазина «удирающих слишком быстро мечтаний» — ведь если даже напиться вусмерть, никогда такого не выдумаешь, а тут такое во всю стену крупным зелёным шрифтом. Дома были вновь похожи на попугаев, а их фигурная лепнина имела все цвета, кроме светлого и кремового, и выглядело это скорее ужасно, чем красиво. В канале Дамрака плавали жёлтые и красные лодки с неизменными принтами каких-то вьюнов по всему остову. В каждом окне здешних домов горел свет и в каждом из них был особенный мир, который мог свихнуть с ума, поэтому Чес не смотрел туда. Мимо них пролетали велосипеды, за которыми тянулся шлейф из осенних листьев, скреплённых вместе, и велосипеды, в корзинах которых лежали мягкие, расшитые кисейными цветами подушки и завёрнутые в холщовую ткань коробки с зелёными венками сверху. На самом деле, каждый проезжающий велосипед вместе с его хозяином был произведением искусства, но если запоминать каждый, памяти могло просто не хватить.

Джон остановился в раздумье, смотря на эту гудящую и смеющуюся толпу, на этот карнавал бешенства и вычурности, а Чес поглядел вперёд, на базилику святого Николая, и выдохнул даже с каким-то облегчением: хорошо, что церковь не тронули, ни одного цветка на ней не было, всё так же, как и днём. Это успокоило и придало сил, как будто наконец-то нашёлся объект в городе, на который можно было равняться в его бесстрашии и стойкости. Всё же теперь сомнения не вызывало то, что происходящее было результатом шалости чересчур обнаглевшей тёмной силы.

— Ты… только посмотри на это… — вдруг сдавленно проговорил Джон, и Чесу отнюдь не хотелось смотреть туда, куда указывал его напарник, потому что если от этого голос сдавливало Джону, то что тогда будет с ним? Но Чес всё же проследил за взглядом Джона и глянул на улицу Дамрак, а затем в её конец, и сердце его неприятно и протяжно сжалось, выставив шипы, которые вонзились в грудь. В конце улицы вместо колеса обозрения и аттракционов, которые вообще-то появлялись лишь весной и летом, на площади Дам стояли диковинные штуковины: одна из них и впрямь была похожа на колесо обозрения, только будто вместо всех железных механизмов там были лианы, а вместо кабин — огромные, уж точно искусственные цветы, из которых светили то ли прожекторы, то ли тонкие лучи. Это всё вращалось чуть быстрее обычного колеса и выглядело непривычно и устрашающе. Чес знал: скорее всего, им придётся идти туда. Джон искал нечто особенное, что выделялось бы на фоне остальных; только вот смогут ли они найти ответы, при этом не потеряв головы? Рядом со странным колесом виднелось большое скопление то ли канатов, то ли лиан, подвешенных к балкам, в которых путались и падали куда-то вниз люди. Обдаваемые неоновыми лучами прожекторов, они напоминали светлячков, которые влетали в дом, полный запаха от фумигатора, и сразу падали на пол, ещё горя, но уже умирая. Чес не знал, куда падали люди, но и не хотел это узнать, потому что они могли превращаться в россыпь изумрудных листьев или шёлковых перьев, а ему сполна хватило пропавших в прыжке детей.

Джон направился туда, осторожно ведя его за собой, иногда резко сбавлял шаг, и Чес влетал в его спину и думал, что, честно говоря, навсегда бы остался прижатым вот так к тёплому телу, а эта вся нервотрёпка была ему и не нужна. Джон явно редкими многозначительными взглядами сожалел, что выходило так, что испортился отдых Чеса от мистики, но… это было известно Чесу ещё со времён двух томиков по экзорцизму, тех самых, что неразрешённая проблема в потустороннем мире постепенно разрастается и в конце концов может понадобится тот, кто обладает невероятной силой, потому что силы, которые можно было приложить в начале, уже недостаточно. А уж куда эта проблема могла вывести — и не сосчитать путей, но всякая боль или трагедия в этом мире делались из-за неполадок на границе меж реальностью и мистикой. И что сулило это цветочное бешеное торжество Амстердаму наяву — предполагать сложно и страшно.

Чудесные старинные дома, увитые с основания до крыши цветами и плющом, уже не вызывали прежнего восторга; Чес думал, что уже и днём навряд ли будет любоваться ими. Всё это мелкое нагромождение разношёрстных зданий с разными стилями было и впрямь похоже на заросшую дикими красивыми цветами долину — как знать, может, тот, кто решил превратить это место в живой смеющийся Ад, и не прогадал нисколько. Одна из чудесных улиц Амстердама теперь заставляла Чеса отводить взгляд и ни в коем случае не вслушиваться в разговоры из ближайших открытых дверей подъездов, откуда неслось тепло, запахи кардамона, смеси трав и листьев салата. По наклонным крышам домов бегали люди, одетые в чертей, и кидали на прохожих горсти мягких жёлтых лепестков; с любого балкона можно было услыхать музыку, а по рельсам скользили трамваи, неведомым образом обвитые красным стройным бересклетом и пожелтевшим виноградом, и внутри них всё было сплошь уставлено горшками в виде лиц каких-то людей с пёстрыми вытянутыми аквилегиями. Даже места в трамвае не было для людей — те, придерживая свои широкие длинные одежды, жались по углам, боясь задеть хоть один алый или лазурный цветочек. И провода, за которые цеплялись трамваи, были окрашены в самые радужные вырвиглазные тона.

Чес старался смотреть только под ноги, изредка поднимал глаза наверх, потому что знал — он уже был на грани схождения с ума. Джон всё это время молчал и лишь тянул его за собой, крепко сжав его руку. Чес держался, не сходил с ума и вовсю благодарил этого странного, свалившегося на него с грозовых небес человека. Человека, из-за которого он не так давно кусал губы до крови и позволял себе напиваться. Ведь вспомнишь — и помыслить о таком страшно, но оно уже было и это оказалось одной из самых ужасных секретов Чеса, которые бы он с радостью унёс с собой в могилу. Потому что было стыдно и физически плохо, когда он думал о прошлом; во всём был виноват, безусловно, сам, но в какие времена от этого легчало? И нынче он снова боялся открыться, ведь открывался он болезненно и надолго, а Джон этого не замечал и отодвигал его, поднимая вокруг столько пыли, что открытая душа от неё стала давно уж чёрной. Но сегодня и во все следующие дни, под эгидой доверия и в окружении психанутого мирка, Чесу некому было больше доверить свою измученную душу, своё подбитое сердце, свои отравленные мысли и свой дымчато-едкий страх. Никому. Никак. Только Джон. И, честно говоря, он открылся этому строгому взгляду тёмно-коричневых глаз, открылся отчаянно и самозабвенно, потому что опять верил, как последний дурак, в лучший исход; потому что Джон, это глухое короткое сочетание звуков, опять стал его последней надеждой, такой невыносимой и такой сильной. И тут напрочь забывалось старое горе и канувшие в зимнюю бездну ожидания; было только сегодня и только сейчас, больше ничего. Чес знал: что-то вскоре пойдёт не так; и Джон был единственным, кому он мог вручить своё безумие в качестве раннего подарка к Новому году и при этом улыбнуться, тихо сказав: «Делай, что знаешь».

Впрочем, всё это были высокопарные мысли перед встречей с чёртовым колесом. Они стояли рядом с помпезным, похожем на чей-то королевский дворец зданием с массивной лепниной; в реальности же это был обычный амстердамский универмаг, но сегодня в нём торговали чем-то явно другим, если судить по горланящим странные песенки разукрашенным людям, стоящим на карнизах. Чесу не хотелось видеть, как они летят вниз, превращаясь в разноцветные ветры или в копну лютиков, но ещё больше не хотелось видеть, как те просто бы падали и насмерть разбивались об асфальт. Поэтому они с Джоном скорее прошли это здание, перекрёсток и остановились рядом с каменным львом и высоким монументом — удивительно, что их не тронула местная феерия, хотя длинные глиняные вазы с пушистыми метёлками мискантуса активно приближались к ним. Народу было излишне много — даже в воскресные дни Чес не замечал такого скопления народа в центре, как сегодня.

Совсем неожиданно Чес почувствовал, что Джон вздрогнул; асфальт рядом с ними покрылся искрами, а затем потух. Теперь, задним числом, вздрогнул и Чес. Затем посмотрел наверх, на крутящееся колесо и по-банальному разучился дышать. Из кабин-цветов, оказывается, не светили лучи, как виделось издалека, а стреляли во все стороны блестящие заряды, что, достигнув твёрдого места, рассыпались на сотни искр. Мгновение, и шпиль монумента позади них загорелся сотнями розоватых бликов; ещё одно мгновение, и попавшие в человека неподалёку искры превратили его в целую гору лоскутов ткани. Девушку, что бегала прямо перед колесом обозрения, удар оранжевым светом всего лишь усыпил, а её подружку заставил просто-напросто исчезнуть, разлив вокруг себя сиреневое марево искр. Джон на минуту отпустил его руку, полез в карман за чем-то, а Чес стоял и с ужасом наблюдал за странным пучком искр, которые приводили каждого к какому-то чрезвычайно плохому последствию.

Они стояли за каменным львом, и это казалось лучшей защитой. Однако Чес выглядывал из-за статуи даже чересчур бесстрашно, потому что думал, что вполне контролировал ситуацию со снарядами от безбашенного колеса. Один пучок искр, выплюнутый из сердцевины цветка, отлетел от стены отеля впереди и, рассыпавшись на шипящие блики, полетел к Чесу, уже наполовину раздробленный, но ещё готовый поразить. Чес успел хрипло крикнуть, но сдвинуться в сторону не смог; перед глазами — сиренево-зелёные искры, что ослепили и заставили прикрыть веки. Острая боль в районе сердца, жжение в груди, сдавленный стон; Чес согнулся пополам, потерял равновесие, забыл, где земля, а где небо, и, падая наземь, понимал, что забыл, кто он есть на самом деле. И это оказалось самым страшным из всего произошедшего; мысли сомкнулись мягкой, ничего не значащей волной над его головой, и сознание судорожно нашло кнопку с выключателем. Чес провалился в бесформенный зыбкий сон и с тревогой не знал, когда он должен был закончиться.

Первое, что случилось с Чесом, когда он с радостью почувствовал своё сознание и тело, мягко устроенное на горизонтальной поверхности, это головная боль. Пульсирующая, похожая на мигрень, такая противная, но как же ей сейчас был рад Чес! Он понял, что существует, он помнил, кем он был, и паника, набросившаяся на него перед зелёно-фиолетовым маревом, отступила. Чес неспешно открыл глаза; несколько секунд он видел расплывчатые мягкие утренние силуэты какой-то комнаты и пришлось пару раз поморгать, чтобы сфокусироваться. В груди рокотало от частого сердцебиения или воспалённой судороги — нельзя было понять, а в лёгких чувствовалась горечь, и он тут же громко раскашлялся, приподнявшись на локтях. В странной светлой комнате он узнал свою собственную квартиру, а в горизонтальной поверхности — свой диван. На нём была вчерашняя одежда, а пальто с шарфом аккуратно висели на крючках.

Около барной стойки сидел, опустив голову на руки, Джон. Точнее, дремал, а от его кашля резко вскочил, слез со стула и подошёл к нему, взволнованно глядя на него. Чес осторожно сел, ощутил лёгкое головокружение и вновь закашлялся. Джон сел рядом с ним и спросил хрипловатым, сонным голосом:

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Неплохо. Только голова дико болит. И кашель вдруг взялся. Что со мной произошло? Я помню лишь зелёные и сиреневые искры перед глазами.

Джон промолчал, встал, спросил, где у него тут лекарства. Затем достал из нужного ящика таблетку от головной боли и отдал ему вместе со стаканом воды. Лишь после того, как Чес проглотил безвкусное лекарство, он, остановившись перед ним, заговорил:

— В тебя попал вчера снаряд от колеса обозрения. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, как мы туда попали?

— Да, конечно! Только последние моменты не помню… — Чес взял телефон с журнального столика, где помимо него лежали развязанные ленточки с перьями, и глянул на время. Тут же, ахнув, вспомнил про работу — на ней он должен был появиться ещё два часа назад. Джон явно понял его огорчённое выражение лица правильно и спешно добавил:

— Не о чем беспокоиться. Я позвонил этому Эверту и сказал, что сегодня ты заболел и полежишь дома. Он пожелал тебе выздоравливать и с новыми силами выходить в понедельник. Не волнуйся, из-за одного пропуска, да и то по болезни, тебя не уволят.

Тогда Чес выдохнул, благодарно посмотрел на Джона и положил телефон обратно. Откинулся на спинку дивана и устало глянул вверх. Затем осторожно спросил:

— Я… надеюсь, я не доставил неудобств?

— Нет, всё в порядке… — Джон уселся на высокий стул около бара, потёр лоб и вздохнул. — Ты просто отключился сразу же, как только искры в тебя попали. Это я виноват, извини меня. Не надо было тащиться туда. Потому что ты пострадал, а ситуация яснее не стала, — он покачал головой. — Ну, разве что чуть-чуть. Однако оно всё равно не стоило таких жертв. Повезло, что искры перед тем, как попасть в тебя, слегка развеялись о стену здания. Потому что как только я прикоснулся к тебе, то ощутил, что они хотели сделать с тобой: они предлагали тебе сладкое безумие. Не знаю, что именно, просто, прикоснувшись к тебе, это ярко отпечаталось в моих мыслях. Благо, я помнил одно несильное заклятие от такого рода вещей. Но оно не прогоняло безумие или что предлагали эти странные искры — оно давало выбор между тем, что было на человеке, и другим состоянием. Пришлось дать тебе потерю сознания со всеми вытекающими. Ты себя, наверное, разбито сейчас чувствуешь. Ничего, к вечеру уже поправишься. И голова пройдёт.

— Спасибо, Джон… я и сам был виноват, что выглянул из-за льва, — Чес ощущал дикую слабость и вздохнул, удивлённый открывшимися фактами. — Перед тем, как потерять сознание, я почувствовал, что теряю себя. И забываю. И это было таким ужасным. Ты вовремя меня спас.

— Если говорить откровенно, ничего не вышло бы, если бы ты мне не доверился. Я едва не поддался панике, когда понял, отчего зависело твоё состояние… — Джон вздохнул, потёр ладонями лицо, устало посмотрел на него и сделал несколько шагов к нему. — Потому что не верить мне после нашего с тобой прошлого гораздо легче, чем верить. Я бы на твоём месте не решился открыться вновь. Но ты смог. Знаешь, ты… в некоторой степени уникальный.

Чес ощутил, как его подбородок взяли крепкие пальцы и несильно сжали. Смотреть в сияющие откровенностью глаза было даже как-то физически больно, поэтому Чес опустил взгляд, но Джон шептал остальное так пронзительно, что в глубине души всё же скрипнула и порвалась струнка, отвечающая за строгость и правильность мыслей.

— И очень глупо осознавать, что прошлое надо было устроить по-другому. Но, мне кажется, мы с тобой совершим что-то нереальное… — И с этого момента мир повернулся иной стороной, слишком странной, но обольстительной. Чес запомнил: его подбородок, сжатый ледяными пальцами, взгляд, пытающийся скользить по дымчатому паркету, полное ощущение присутствия чьей-то чужой души в его душе — хотя понятно, чьей именно, и похожее на ментол чувство, что разливалось по венам и прямиком отравляло сердце, отравляло желанно и убийственно, как огромные кружки сладкого кофе шесть раз в день на протяжении многих лет — на сколько хватит. Но Чес понимал: для этого чувства было достаточно пару мгновений…

— В тебя точно не попали искры… как и в меня? — вдруг спросил Чес и ухмыльнулся. Джон тихо рассмеялся, отпустил его подбородок и лёгким грубым движением взборонил ему волосы. Потом отошёл к кухне и небрежно спросил:

— Есть хочешь? Могу что-нибудь приготовить.

— Если не сложно, сделай мне чай, пожалуйста. А на завтрак вытаскивай все запасы из холодильника — надо оценить масштаб катастрофы и подумать, что из имеющегося можно сделать быстро и вкусно… — Чес подмигнул ему, а сам повалился на кровать, ещё чувствуя усталость, головокружение и воспалённое жжение в груди. Мысли путались из-за обилия безумия вокруг, а единственное, чего хотелось сейчас, это просто лежать в кровати и никуда не подниматься. Но, конечно же, пришлось — надо было умыться и переодеться. Когда Чес вышел из ванной, на барной стойке уже дымилась радужная кружка с ароматным чаем, лежали бутерброды с ветчиной, сковородка с аппетитной яичницей, а рядом стоял Джон, такой близкий и домашний, с уставшим лицом и покрасневшими глазами. Но именно с таким Джоном хотелось прожить вместе в одиноком домике на юге Норвегии, любуясь жемчужно-сияющими лесами и студёным закатом. И Чес снова думал: Господи, всё не зря, всё так не зря, что лучше и не бывает! Ощущение, как будто он позволял себе одновременно срываться в пучину и взлетать на небеса, было слишком частым и слишком сильным, что разрывало мысли в мелкие алмазные хлопья. Но почему это не страшило?

— После трудного и долгого путешествия Волшебный и Бессмертный вновь собрались вместе, чтобы отдохнуть и отведать слегка подгоревшую яичницу, приготовленную Бессмертным, — тихо и величественно, как подобало всем, кто рассказывал сказки или небылицы, начал Джон и жестом пригласил его садиться. Чес понял, что чувствовал себя уже почти хорошо — так мгновенно и так резко, вот было удивительно, и занял своё место рядом с Бессмертным. Джону, видимо, так сильно приглянулись кружки, что он их помыл и достал вновь. Эта история с Волшебным и Бессмертным, которые вчера наконец встретились вместе и поволновались за город, слишком неожиданно перекочевала из безумного вчера в строгое, точёное сегодня, где, казалось, не было места этим глупостям. И это радовало даже как-то чересчур.

— Я тебя не задерживаю? А то окажется, что Бессмертный пожертвовал своими бессмертными делами ради меня, — спросил Чес, отхлёбывая сладкий медовый чай — никогда не любил пить чай с сахаром, но сейчас был такой момент, когда эта сладость была жизненно необходима. Джон глянул на него насмешливо и только фыркнул.

— У Бессмертного вся вечность впереди для его дел. Так что буду сидеть здесь, пока не буду убеждён, что ты в порядке. И, честно говоря, порядок и ты сейчас находятся на разных полюсах.

Некоторое время они молчали, поглощая еду, и бросали взгляды на телевизор, где по утрам шли новости на английском. Джон тогда вспомнил, что кулон с голландским языком у него, и отдал обратно — он снял его с шеи Чеса, когда надо было звонить на работу. Его английское лепетание поняли бы с трудом, потому что хвалёное умение говорить по-английски в европейских городах оканчивалось на невидимой границе, разделявшей центр города и его окарины. Чес ещё раз поблагодарил Джона за такой подарок, потому что если бы не кулон — не было бы у него сейчас никакой работы. А человек с двумя хорошо выученными языками требовался как никогда.

После завтрака Джон ещё не был удовлетворён его состоянием, поэтому заставил ложиться в кровать и пролежать так по крайней мере часа два. А сам остался на высоком стуле, потому что в квартире Чеса из мебели, на которой можно было сидеть, были только эти стулья и диван. Чесу стало лучше, он пододвинул было ноутбук к себе, но тут же закрыл его и вопросительно поглядел на Джона. Вчерашняя не прояснившаяся ситуация срочно требовала разрешения в его уставших, измождённых мыслях.

— Какие есть мысли насчёт того, что произошло с городом ночью? — Джон вздохнул, покачал головой и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Я же говорю: почти ничего не прояснилось, хоть мы и зашли в самый центр. Единственное, что можно сказать, это… не хочу говорить твоими словами про параллельные вселенные и всё такое, но оно похоже на то. Это иная сторона нашей реальности. Ну, будто ты и сам не знаешь, что это… В твоих поверхностных, но правдивых книжках по экзорцизму это было рассказано, — Джон усмехнулся и кивнул в сторону полок, где лежали, кроме всего прочего, два древних томика, бережно перевезённые Чесом из Лос-Анджелеса. — Если представить, что весь мир — это огромный куб, то наша реальность, которую мы видим и в которой мы живём, это одна его грань. А есть же ещё целых пять граней, поэтому… Только теперь представь, что куб — это просто маленький пример для наглядности. Мир, на самом деле, это некое n-мерное пространство, где лежат какие-то многогранные фигуры. И мы — лишь часть одной такой, одна её плоскость. А есть ещё много сторон, и неизвестно, какими цифрами они исчисляются: сотнями, тысячами или миллионами. Важно, что произошло нечто, спровоцировавшее соприкосновение нашей фигуры с другой, одной плоскости с противоположной. И необходимо узнать, к чему может привести это, но ещё более необходимо узнать причины произошедшего. И ты так изумлённо на меня смотришь, как будто впервые это слышишь… — закончил Джон и нахмурился.

Чес слышал это, конечно же, не впервые, просто напрочь забытое — всегда как новое и совершенно удивительное. Но от этого мало что разрешилось в его мыслях.

— Но… если две плоскости соприкоснулись, то как мы, просто лишь точки на ней, можем их раздвинуть?

— Это образно, конечно. Никаких прямо плоскостей или граней нет. Это я сказал, чтобы понятнее было. В немногих из нас достаточно силы, чтобы разграничить два мира. Но во многих из нас предостаточно ума и сообразительности, чтобы отыскать мосты, связующие эти миры и разобраться во всём заранее, до наступления необратимой ситуации. Я думаю, у нас получится с тобой это сделать. Но для начала нам нужно найти необыкновенные вещи, которые связывают наш мир и тот, повёрнутый на цветочном фестивале. И, знаешь, я думаю, помощь пришла к нам оттуда, откуда мы её и не ждали. Это твой гид по Амстердаму — тот самый, странный. Я полистал его, пока ты был в отключке. Конечно, там до черта много всего, среди этого легко запутаться, — Джон взял гид с полки и пролистнул пару страниц. — Однако, по крайней мере, те вещи, которые ты видел воочию, могут вывести нас к ответу. Этот автор знал, о чём писал. Может быть, он жил там… в смысле, там, — понизив голос и хмыкнув, загадочно сказал Джон. — В том мире, от которого мы с тобой сошли с ума немного. Но очевидно, что всё это неспроста, потому что его имя или псевдоним не ищутся ни в одной поисковой системе. Собственно, как и сама книга. И издательства такого нет, разве что с очень похожим названием, но они такого не выпускали. Думаю, мы уже на верном пути, так?

Чес был обескуражен фактами и, чувствуя себя ещё слишком глупых для этих знаний, всё-таки кивнул. Джон говорил о серьёзных вещах, а серьёзные вещи стали пугать Чеса со времён, когда он решил закончить со всей мистикой и зажить тихой безбедной жизнью, работая на спокойной работе и получая если не удовольствие, то умиротворение. Джон захлопнул гид, положил его на место и улыбнулся.

— Я понимаю твои смешенные чувства. И понимаю, что, переехав сюда, ты желал лучшего времяпрепровождения, чем таскаться со мной по свихнувшемуся Амстердаму. Но, поверь мне, если мы ничего не решим, всё пойдёт по наклонной. А тебе ли не знать, что бывает со всеми нами, когда реальность катится в очередные тартары? — Чес тут же закивал, вспомнив недавнее приключение, из-за которого он решился покончить со всем. — Потусторонний мир нарушал и будет нарушать правила, протискиваясь к нам. И уж такими мы с тобой родились, что можем наблюдать это и даже как-то сопротивляться. И то, что было не так давно с Анджелой, её сестрой и всеми нами, можно было избежать, если б кто-нибудь из нас мог увидеть трещину на поверхности нашей реальности…

— Этот цветочный мир… он к нам прорывается. То есть, он нарушил священные правила, позволив нам увидеть его. Так? — Чес начинал понимать, но в мыслях ещё гудело от искр — и как только люди из того мира могли свободно ходить по этой площади, подставляясь под чёткие искрящиеся выстрелы от колеса? Видимо, на них это действовало как-то по-другому. Джон кивнул и вновь занял своё место на стуле.

— Да. И мы должны найти с тобой связь, которая находится меж нашим миром и тем. Если не уничтожить её, то хотя бы попытаться настроить по-другому. Ведь сейчас неизвестно — человек это или некий предмет. Я думаю, гид нам поможет. Как только ты почувствуешь себя лучше, мы отправимся… я подумал, что лучше всего было бы сходить на вокзальное кафе, где ты отыскал салфетку с нарисованным пейзажем из сна. Глупость, конечно, но это пока единственно напоминает о том, другом мире. Там в порядке вещей всякие страшные чудеса. Потому мы и пойдём в то кафе ночью. Правда, оно может быть отнюдь не кафе, но…

— Страшные чудеса? — Чес улыбнулся. — Это слишком точно описывает тот мир. И… в принципе, я готов пойти сегодня же вечером. — Джон на это только недоверчиво вскинул бровь и хмыкнул.

— Точно? Может, день хотя бы отлежишься? Мне показалось, вчера ночью ты был на грани срыва из-за увиденного. Да и эти ужасные искры в тебя попали — совсем уж нехорошо. Ты подумай. И напиши мне.

— А сам-то ты готов? Ты хоть поспал пару часов? — Чес вспомнил свой обморок, и ему тут же стало неловко перед Джоном, который тащил его сюда через весь Амстердам, укладывал его и взволнованно сидел рядом, а ещё и с утра заботился. Джон усмехнулся, встал со стула и направился к своему пальто, висящему на крючке. Только после того, как он неспешно надел его на себя, он ответил:

— Да. Более чем. Я ощущаю себя выспавшимся. Но всё-таки я пойду — не буду надоедать, сам отдохну, ну, и ты тоже, — Джон обернулся и мягко посмотрел на него. Чесу сильно-сильно хотелось остановить его, но как бы выглядело это сегодня в их случае — ясно, что по-дурацки. Всё же не вся безрассудность вчерашнего перебралась в это утро. И, видимо, правильно, потому что они с Джоном не были даже близкими приятелями, а безрассудство опьяняло и могло заставить делать такие вещи, о которых в иной раз сожалели даже близкие приятели. Поэтому — нет, никогда, крепче сжать губы, до пульсирующей боли прикусить язык, но не сказать. Иначе, думал Чес, они свихнутся раньше положенного времени. Если уже не начали потихоньку сходить с ума — друг от друга и от скользящего в долину мертвенных цветов мира.

— Спасибо за помощь. Думаю, я позвоню. Потому что мне хоть и не по себе, но интересно. — Джон иронично улыбался, застёгивая пальто, и качал головой. — Моё последнее приключение, связанное с мистикой, должно быть чуть более захватывающим, чем лежание в бессознанке всю битву, — они оба усмехнулись, вспомнив ту недавнюю борьбу. Джон, конечно, не поверил ни одному его слову: думал, что он просто пытается проявить вежливость, а в действительности ему хочется побыстрее отделаться от этого всего и зажить в своё удовольствие. Чес и сам так думал совсем недавно, когда, следуя путеводителю, он натыкался на сверхъестественные события и испытывал к ним почти аллергию. Но после того, как в случайном кадре появился Джон, всё пошло — уж ввысь или вверх, неизвестно, но куда-то точно пошло. Потому что в одиночку наслаждаться то ли своей съезжающей крышей, то безумно мутнеющим миром могли только извращенцы. А тут возник Джон, наскоро вырванный из самого болезненного места души персонаж, такой близкий, но всё ещё непонятный и чужой. И с ним любая катастрофа становилась привычным событием.

Джон щёлкнул замком и приоткрыл дверь; Чес поспешно встал, чтобы проводить его; хотел сказать что-то, некие слова так и витали беспорядочным тяжёлым вихрем в голове, но когда бы в важные моменты они так запросто собирались в цельную фразу? Поэтому он и молчал, уставившись в спину Джона, который зашнуровывал ботинки. Потом тот выпрямился, кивнул ему и вышел. Чес не закрыл дверь, стоял на пороге и смотрел вслед уходящему к лестнице Джону, а вихрь в голове превратился в раскалённый пепел, что кружил и обжигал, кружил и старался зажечь остальные мысли, остальной хлипкий сумрачный мир мыслей вокруг. Джон спустился на один пролёт, а Чес, переступив порог, воскликнул ему вслед:

— Эй, Джон! Я очень рад, что мы снова напарники! И я заново верю тебе, пусть и может кончиться это чем угодно… — Джон повернул голову к нему, пожал плечами и, опустив взгляд, негромко проговорил в ответ:

— Только не дай Бог, чтобы ты задумывался об этом в свободное время. Мысли сведут тебя в психушку быстрее, чем вечный фестиваль цветов ночью. Мне жаль, что мы начали заново, а ещё потеряли кучу времени в прошлом, пытаясь игнорировать… игнорировать что-то, — Джон поднял пристальный, малость холодный взгляд на него, и Чес ощутил колкий шлейф, сотканный из ледышек, что прикоснулся к его коже и мягко передвигался туда-сюда. — Но сейчас даже я рад, а это странное для меня состояние…

После этих слов он ушёл, и Чес стоял на пороге, прислушиваясь к топоту его ног по ступеням, а в груди клокотало чувство-огонь, которое так зря подожгли мысли-пепел. И впрямь оказалось дико слышать такое от Джона, и Чес на всякий случай ущипнул себя за руку, чтобы убедиться — да, это реальность, путь к безумию свободен, пожалуйста, проходите. Он хлопнул дверью, закрыл её и повалился на кровать, ощущая своё горячее лицо, тяжёлое дыхание и периодичный смех, беспричинный, неконтролируемый, который равно можно оценивать как смех сумасшедшего или смех счастливого. И ему трудно было сказать, кем из этих двух он являлся. Совершенно точно было одно: начиналось нечто приятное, как обнаруженный привкус корицы в кофе, и нечто тихонько убивающее изнутри, как маленькая затяжка раз в вдень, совсем ведь не вредно, ведь она одна, правда? И Чес был так счастлив разве что… разве что никогда. Глупо и невозможно думать о причине радости, но что-то всё-таки было в этом постыдного, отчего хотелось думать «Ну нет!» и зло переворачиваться на другой бок.

«Где-то там, — думал Чес, глядя в потолок, — идёт Джон и ругает себя за лишние слова, недовольно пинает банки из-под колы и неодобрительно вздыхает. А сам всё же усмехается и время от времени в его душе загорается бенгальский огонь счастья, и он думает: да что же это со мной, надо быть в следующий раз жёстче и осторожнее». И Джон, безусловно, будет осторожнее и жёстче, только на время; доверие, общие ошибки и болезненное прошлое — слишком сильный и дурманящий яд даже для врождённого противоядия от всего у Джона. А если этот яд ввести в тело, где мысли — рубиновый пепел, а душа — золотистый туман, то можно было смело ставить на себе крест, витиеватый, красный и пахнущий горько-пряным далёким будущим.


	6. Глава 6 Увитая виноградом клетка

_Сломать можно почти кого угодно, было бы желание. Зато привести сломленного человека в порядок – тяжкий труд, не каждый за такое возьмётся._

 _«Властелин Морморы» Макс Фрай ©._

Чес провалялся в кровати почти весь день, ненадолго засыпал, вставал только ради еды и бездумно искал что-то в Интернете. Листал, не вчитываясь, гид по Амстердаму и, что удивительно, нашёл упоминание о кафе, в котором безымянные бариста рисовали ваши сны — может, не в подробностях, но общий фон. Он сам, когда читал это, видимо, настолько не обращал внимания, что не запомнил, а пришёл в то кафе случайно. Вообще говоря, без прогулок ровно по тем местам все эти рассказы казались лишь забавными сказками. Самое пугающее начиналось тогда, когда тайник мистической силы был прямо перед носом, и ты мог воочию убедиться в чуде. А потом, задним числом, уже и в своём расстройстве, которое вызывало прекрасные галлюцинации. И Чес теперь был в растерянности: с одной стороны, паника подтачивала его, заставляя больше никогда-никогда не следовать этому гиду и вообще выбросить его, а с другой стороны, Джон говорил серьёзно и отчаянно, ему хотелось верить и верилось, хотелось поучаствовать и спасти в очередной раз этот хрупкий мирок — не столько ради геройства, сколько ради спокойствия. Кроме этого, Джон приоткрыл одну створку своей тёмной души, откуда повеяло тёплым сладким ветром — неожиданно, что вышло так; поэтому Чес неосознанно позволил себе немного подставить своё лицо этому ветру и забыться на долгие секунды. Поэтому его планы на последующие несколько дней были забиты до отказа.

Он вышел один раз из дома, чтобы сходить в супермаркет, и по-глупому вздрогнул, когда на улице что-то прогремело, а оказалось, это всего лишь коробка упала из соседнего склада. Дурость, конечно, но у Чеса чуть сердце не остановилось, а потом он долго посмеивался над собой, понимая: ему и правда стало не по себе от ночного кошмара, и надо бы ему научиться разграничивать эти два мирка. Постепенно он забывался, шагая по мостовым и узким булыжным улочкам, с облегчением разглядывал тёмно-рыжеватые стены домов, немного выщербленные, изредка замалёванные граффити, но совершенно не тронутые цветочной истерией. И трамваи были самые обыкновенные, сине-белые, и люди в них стояли в повседневных одеждах, и никакого обилия цветов вокруг, только чьи-то горшки с геранями светились яркими сиреневыми и красными пятнами. Чес был так невозможно рад видеть обычный Амстердам, его ничем не примечательную окраину, что настроение из светло-серого превратилось в густо-золотистое, как полуразмытая облаками клякса уже зимнего солнца наверху. Чес изумился, потому что время пролетело слишком незаметно и вот уже бежевый календарик в его телефоне показывал ему третье декабря. Это значило, что ещё немного, и предновогодняя лихорадка заставит город чихать конфетти, нагреваться температурой от уймы гирлянд и ощущать ледяную колкую боль от снега. Откровенно говоря, Чес не был любителем предновогодней суеты, потому что захватывающее дух настроение появлялось только в середине октября и заканчивалось в декабре — так не вовремя, а ровно перед праздниками его след простывал. Нынче было не так просто заставить горы блёсток витать в своей душе; в детстве всё было легко и сказочно, а сейчас появилась лишь лживая маска весёлости. Впрочем, это — мысли для Нового года, а до него ещё надо было дожить.

Вечером ему позвонил Эверт и спросил, как он себя чувствует; Чес был рад его заботе и отвечал, что ему уже гораздо лучше и к понедельнику он выйдет в полном здравии. Эверт рассказал ему, что сегодня он немного ухаживал за его цветами, а в понедельник они точно будут счастливы видеть своего хозяина. Чес рассмеялся и поблагодарил его. Положил трубку и задумался: «Может, и правда хорошо, что я сегодня не пошёл. Надо же было вляпаться в такую работу, где нужно возиться с цветами. Наверное, скоро я оттуда уволюсь под предлогом аллергии на их аромат». Конечно, он шутил, потому что сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось таскаться по собеседованиям и встречаться с новыми людьми, но ещё хуже — знакомиться с ними. Именно из-за этого следовало тихо и прилежно проработать хотя бы до первой зарплаты.

Когда улицы наполнились густыми мрачными сумерками, маслянистым светом фонарей и заунывными тихими ветрами, которые несли с собой запах ладана из ближайших церквей, Чес понял: сегодня они точно должны пойти с Джоном и попытаться продвинуться хотя бы на шаг к ещё далёкому, но вполне досягаемому моменту истины. Вероятно, истина типично будет горькой и противной, но уже иначе и нельзя, судя по всему. Поэтому Чес надел тёплый свитер, синие джинсы и принялся собственноручно варить кофе в джезве, накидав туда по рецепту целую горсть приправ, сахара и корицы. Кофе в восемь часов вечера — не самый лучший напиток, но раз уж эта ночь обещала быть интересной, а иногда и безумной до дрожи, то следовало запастись бодростью и моральными силами. Коих в кофе было хоть отбавляй. Когда напиток почти дошёл до нужной кондиции, Чес позвонил Джону. У того был хриплый, задумчивый голос, и он долго сомневался, стоило ли идти Чесу после долгого обморока и плохого самочувствия, но у Чеса был один козырный туз. «Я уже сделал кофе, очень вкусный кофе с целой тонной всяких специй. Почти эксперимент, хотя вроде и по рецепту. Не оставлять же эту пахучую гадость до утра? Всё равно запах слышен, наверное, ещё на первом этаже». В ответ короткое «Буду через пятнадцать минут», частые гудки и довольная улыбка Чеса, помешивающего золотисто-коричневую жидкость с серебряной пенкой.

Джон жил на улице с ужасным названием, которое не мог произнести целиком, и всегда говорил так: я живу за парком почти рядом с железной дорогой. Поэтому идти ему было и правда от силы четверть часа. Когда в дверь раздался звонок, Чес уже надумывал было разливать кофе по чашкам, ведь аромат был столь сильным и чарующим, тяжёлым, пряным, что хотелось отхлёбывать прямо из раскалённой джезвы, обжигаясь и шипя. От Джона пахло сигаретами (неужто вновь курение совратило его?), старинными книгами и угрюмым западным ветром из маленьких, не нанесённых даже на карты города улочек, где обычно в своё удовольствие жили весёлые призраки и павшие ангелы. А ещё от него веяло прохладой, спокойствием и строгостью, а в глазах блистали серебряные блики. И Чес был искренне рад его видеть, даже чересчур, поэтому улыбнулся и пригласил скорее к столу, потому что «кофе, знаешь ли, не любит ждать».

Пока Чес разливал ароматный густой напиток по их любимым кружкам, Джон снимал пальто, развязывал ботинки и говорил, что кофейный запах и впрямь чувствовался на первом этаже и теперь надо быть осторожными, потому что лишённые своего божественного напитки истинные кофеманы могли, словно зомби, выйти по запаху на них. И, сделав серьёзное выражение лица, он торжественно закрыл дверь ещё и на верхний замок. Чес смеялся и говорил, что не все кофеманы столь агрессивны, да и своих соседей он не видел никогда, а закрытая дверь хоть на один замок скроет их от нежеланных гостей.

Когда в кофе были добавлены по вкусу сливки и сахар, Джон и Чес аккуратно испили получившееся зелье и закашлялись. Просто обожглись, но на вкус кофе оказался странным, необычным, но до ужаса вкусным и сладким, с лёгкой ноткой имбиря и мускатного ореха. Раз первый глоток выдался удачным, Чес вытащил вкусные маковые булочки, которые днём купил в пекарне — не мог пройти мимо просто так, ведь они лежали на витрине и невероятно соблазняли своей поджаренной корочкой и пикантным запахом. Это было лучшее кофепитие в его жизни: на ночь глядя, вреда до черта, приторные булки, дурацкие шуточки и разговоры, уже прижившиеся роли Бессмертного и Волшебного. Чес ощущал: потихоньку показная строгость Джона рушилась, его обещания быть осторожнее и зазря не раскрывать лишний раз душу проваливались с треском, а он сам был этому, кажется, только безумно рад.

— Если ты и правда готов отправиться сегодня, то знай: нам предстоит местами опасное приключение, — проговорил Джон и повернул к нему голову. — Поэтому подумай ещё.

— Нет, я уже всё решил. Даже получше сделал нам наш ночной образ: приклеил перья к лентам, а ещё взял красок в магазине, чтобы сделать по небольшому мазку на щеках — ну, чтобы получились прямо самые настоящие индейцы, — Чес кивнул в сторону журнального стола, где лежали ленты и маленькая палитра. Джон едва сдержал смех, прикрыв кулаком рот, прокашлялся и попытался стянуть улыбку обратно.

— Я представляю, как это будет выглядеть… Это довольно странные индейцы, — но сам уже улыбался и скрывал улыбку за кружкой. — Ладно, если ты решил, то хорошо. Только не сдувайся на полпути, а то мне опять тебя тащить… не самое прелестное занятие в мире, — говорил это с серьёзным выражением лица, а сам, конечно, хотел рассмеяться и думал, что готов тащить хоть сто раз подряд. Просто какой дурак скажет это вслух — даже Чес бы о таком умолчал. Но отчего оно ясно читалось в далёких от этого словах Джона — непонятно.

— Кстати, я кое-что узнал про это кафе. Байка, конечно, дикая, но наводит на мысли. Говорят, что при постройке вокзала один из строителей пришёл однажды на работу и заявил, что его заслугу в возведении этого здания будут помнить вечно. Потом в земле обустроил своего рода темницу — вопреки недовольным возгласам товарищей и угрозой быть наказанным со стороны главного. Потом он спрятался в этой темнице и не выходил до окончания рабочей смены. Под конец их командир вошёл туда, чтобы наконец вытащить оттуда нерадивого работягу, но там никого не было, учитывая то, что рядом с темницей постоянно кто-то находился и пытался докричаться до него. А внутри — никаких следов тайных лазеек. И ещё там росли чудесные лазурные фиалки. С тех пор они там действительно растут — в небольшом углублении под вокзалом, которое не тронули. Представляешь, без света, без нужного тепла. Просто растут и всё. Кто-то говорит, что тот строитель превратился в эти цветы, которые без посторонней помощи растут в темнице — таким образом он увековечил своё имя. Кто-то говорит, что это глупый розыгрыш, который он же устроил вместе со своими друзьями. В общем, сегодня некоторые особенно отчаянные люди верят этим байкам и платят большие деньги, чтобы проникнуть в темницу — она закрыта на сорок замков и хорошо спрятана, даже неизвестно, в какой именно части здания она находится.

— Кто знает: эта история имеет место быть. Учитывая сегодняшнее положение Амстердама ночью, так это вообще в порядке вещей, — Чес задумчиво улыбнулся и, подмигнув Джону, спросил: — Ещё кофе? В джезве хватит ещё на две приличные порции.

От такого предложения Джон не мог бы никоим образом отказаться. Поэтому Чес любовно разлил им по кружкам крепчайшего напитка, заправил его ледяными густыми сливками и кинул пару ложек сахара. Когда жара заполнила тело изнутри, к мыслям прилили свежие силы и бодрость, а от утренней хандры не осталось и следа; даже забылись убийственные искры и временная потеря собственного сознания. К тому же, Джон выглядел чересчур довольным и невероятно понятным, как будто очень внушительную маску холодности всё-таки сбросил ещё у самого порога. И Чес никогда бы не подумал, что, убегая от опротивевшей жизни и несбывшейся надежды, он ровно столкнётся с этой самой жизнью, только уже в других красках, и вновь вернётся к этой самой надежде, что теперь казалась всё менее бредовой. И вот он сидел в ожидании ночи, чтобы выйти в иной, мистический мир, повёрнутый на цветах, и разобраться со всеми непонятными вещами, а может, и вообще спасти Амстердам от чего-нибудь — безумие, конечно, но капелька геройства не была лишней. А кроме этого, сейчас он ждал наступления «завтра» вместе с человеком, который был самой главной его ошибкой в планах привязанности. Но нынче ничего такого не было: только с ума сводящее ощущение близости, похожее на горячую липкую жвачку чувство в груди, которое постепенно опускалось ниже, и абсолютное отсутствие страха насчёт того, что они могут сказать друг другу нечто лишнее или неправильное. Просто казалось, что всё неправильное и лишнее они давно наговорили друг другу ещё в давние времена. А в сегодняшние дни эта приточка друг к другу закончилась, и стало легче — ну, так думал Чес, ведь как иначе, если не так? И Джон всем своим полухолодным, полузаботливым видом пытался доказать это и доказывал небрежно и медленно. Это было лучше, чем ничего.

Как они умудрились заполнить целых три часа какой-то несерьёзной ерундой, не было понятно никому из них, но факт оставался самим собой: часы на их телефонах показывали уже двадцать минут первого, а незатейливые бессмысленные разговоры так и не кончились. Чес поспешно убрал чашки в раковину, а Джон принялся обвязывать свои синюю с красной ленты вокруг головы, при этом стараясь не помять лиловое перо, аккуратно и крепко приклеенное Чесом. Затем и сам Чес водрузил на себя свою оранжево-зелёную корону с розовой вставкой и открыл пачку с баночками красок. Специально взял самую маленькую — всё же до художника ему далеко, а для разноцветных полос на щеках особой палитры не требовалось. Он решил сделать себе полоски под цвет пера, но розового цвета не было, а смешивать не очень хотелось, поэтому он поступил слишком просто: обмакнул палец сначала в красную краску, затем в белую, и нанёс себе на щёку эту смесь. Слегка размазал, смешал два цвета и получился густой, насыщенный вишнёвый оттенок — даже слишком идеально для грубого смешивания с помощью одного пальца и щеки. Но, вероятно, любой бы художник позавидовал. Джону было в этом плане легче — фиолетовый цвет в наборе был.

Едва сдерживая смех при взгляде друг на друга (ведь стало ещё более забавно, но того требовали закона мира, в который они ступали), Джон и Чес дождались, когда краска высохнет, и после стали надевать свои пальто. Несмотря на то, что, по идее, ничего меняться не должно было, Чес немного нервничал перед тем, как открывать дверь. Потому что, а вдруг это всё исчезло и они с Джоном, как два дурака, остановятся на пороге своего подъезда обычной четырёхэтажки на окраине Амстердама, и не было никакой реальности, которая бы захотела соприкоснуться с их скучной жизнью? А те два раза — ну, как будто бы их вообще не было, как будто это случайная ошибка, случайный микс владельца всех n-мерных фигур в пространстве, который слегка подвыпил и немножко перепутал? Но — уж нет. Всё было в порядке. Если теперь порядок означал устойчивое безумие, конечно… Привычные рисованные цветы, тяжёлые горшки, завораживающие фонарики, локоны вьющихся цветов, спускающихся с лестниц, выбивающий из головы всё разумное приторный аромат и ощущение, что ты попал в чужую сказку, где тебя не ждали и сделали всё специально так, чтобы оно отпугивало тебя. Чес облегчённо выдохнул, а Джон, поймав его взгляд, насмешливо хмыкнул, как бы говоря: сомнение в нашем случае — необходимый и в то же время опасный элемент в наших душах. И чем дальше, тем сложнее было сказать, где заканчивалась его необходимость и начиналась опасность.

На улице было влажно от пропитанного мелким нежным дождиком воздуха, небо угрюмо разлило своё недовольство лилово-смоляными тучами, а в матовых золотисто-индиговых лужицах отражалась добрая сотня сказочных миров, и можно было без зазрения совести в один отвратительный день решиться и прыгнуть в лужу с головой, чтобы вода перенесла тебя в удивительное счастливое место. Чес думал: он давно сошёл с ума, ещё в Лос-Анджелесе, потому что в голову забегала знатная ерунда, но при этом такая великолепная, что ему не верилось, будто такое творилось в его мыслях. Он никогда не отличался живой фантазией и ярким воображением, а тут такое…

До вокзала они добрались совсем спокойно, хотя вокруг жизнь бурлила пуще прежнего. Чес опускал взгляд на асфальт, но в лужах отражались чужие окна чужой, неведомой жизни, и непроизвольно он выхватывал сюжеты из общего, шального контекста. Через одни окна на улице Хаарлеммвэг были видны хоромы епископа, отделанные золотом, красным бархатом, блеклыми фресками, песочного цвета свечами и соломенными корзинками с белыми лилиями; однако сквозь мутное зеркало с серебряной рамой на стене виднелась оргия с по-настоящему епископским размахом: полуголые стройные монахини, загорелые мальчики-хористы и священники с горящими глазами-угольками. В другом окне на той же улице вся комната была заполнена огромным, толстым, свернувшимся калачиком змеем с лимонными глазами и алым языком; на стекле этим самым языком он вырисовывал огненные символы и смеялся, реально смеялся, поднимая пепел вокруг себя. На улицах Туссен де Богэн дома не отличались разнообразием, а заодно и весёлостью: в одном под потолком на грязных упругих лианах висели люди — полумёртвые или полуживые, а в другом был распят с помощью шипастых стеблей диких роз снежнокрылый ангел, прямо перед окном, а самая большая сиреневая роза проткнула ровно его сердце… Чес мотал головой, смотрел в стороны, на асфальт, но лужи открывали таинство чьих-то комнат вновь, и он почти щурил глаза, но тут же спотыкался и открывал их. Судорожно хотелось схватить Джона за руку, но, пожалуй, сегодня бы это выглядело глупо и бестолково, поэтому приходилось стискивать зубы и пытаться не воспринимать эту реальность.

Вокзальное здание было таким же вычурным и броским, как и всё в этом ночном мире. Чес уркадкой глянул назад, туда, где они ходили вчера: колесо обозрения по-прежнему фыркало искрами, а хмурое размытое небо прорезали тысячи огней и фейерверков. По крышам привычно бегали люди, наряженные в демонов, и кидались цветками, а из чердачных окон стреляли длинными разноцветными конфетти «снайперы», облепленные голубиными перьями. Вокзал же по сравнению с центром города, на который он смотрел, казался тихим омутом, вероятно, со своими долбанутыми чертями. Во всех окнах горел ультрамариновый ослепляющий свет, а на первом этаже горели только свечки; где-то в стороне громыхал подъезжающий поезд, а акварельные фиалки покрывали все стены здания. Чес переглянулся с Джоном, и оба они понимающе и тяжко вздохнули, без слов сказали друг другу: надо вытерпеть и не обезуметь. И твёрдо направились ко входу.

В холле вокзала было чисто, безлюдно и уж чересчур холодно, как бывало только в старинных тёмных церквях, что повидали на своих веках трагедий достаточно, чтобы дарить этим злостным людишкам лишь холод и ничего более. Электронные табло не работали, зато распечатанное расписание гласило, что вот прямо сейчас прибыл поезд из Долины Одиноких Васильков, а через полчаса с перрона номер «закрашенная звезда» отправится скоростная электричка в Лес Непересекающихся Душ и проезд совершенно бесплатный. Всё это утомляло, если ещё учитывать, что никого вокруг, желающего проехаться куда-нибудь, не было. Мерзкое чувство, как будто это было подстроено только под них, не отпускало Чеса, а особенно вот это — непересекающиеся души, тьфу, как банально и противно! Они прошли холл туда и обратно, а затем решили выйти в зал ожидания, который не было видно из-за больших дубовых дверей. Сначала они прислушались, нет ли чего подозрительного в зале, но там даже не горел свет, и хотели были толкнуть тяжёлые двери, как наткнулись на прибитую к ним железную табличку с красными буквами: «Не входи, если не готов увидеть это во сне». Конечно, всё на нидерландском, Чес перевёл Джону, ведь не забыл надеть свой кулон. Джон хмыкнул, и Чес увидел его усмешку в сумраке.

— Ну и что, не боишься увидеть во сне, что бы это ни было? — лукаво спросил, а Чес закатил глаза и язвительно ответил:

— Нет, конечно! Это всего лишь сон. Пусть даже и кошмар. Рано или поздно проснёшься и будешь цел и невредим, — Джон примирительно похлопал его по плечу, и одновременно они толкнули створку двери, ощутив, как по волосам прошёлся мягкий, горьковато-дымный сквозняк, а в глотке застрял удивлённый возглас, наскоро смешанный с разочарованием. Потому что они увидели то, чего меньше всего хотели увидеть; Джон часто шептал ему на протяжении этого яростного шоу их помутневшего сознания, что происходящее — лишь иллюзии, созданные кое-как, кстати говоря, но Чеса не отпускало чувство, что всё это взаправду, и он судорожно кивал и не верил словам. Хотя вот именно тогда — стоило бы.

В зале ожидания были высокие каменные своды и большая приземистая клетка посередине. Она имела такие размеры, что в ней могли спокойно перемещаться, бегать и лазать два взрослых человека, которые там, в общем говоря, и стояли на противоположных вершинах этого круга. Между прутьями клетки было столько места, что там мог спокойно пролезть Чес или Джон; всю клетку увивали виноградные лозы с фиолетовыми листьями, а пол везде сверкал изумрудом мрамора. Но самое главное и ужасное заключалось в людях; это были они. Они: Джон и Чес. Из одежды на них были замызганные серые штаны, всё тело покрывала грязь, как будто до этого они скатились по земляному склону не один раз; руки их были повязаны такими же грязными бинтами, а волосы казались пыльными и растрёпанными. Чес оглядел себя, задумчиво хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд влево на копию Джона; впервые в жизни разглядел его татуировки и шрамы, пусть и не все, но большинство, какое можно было разглядеть отсюда при тусклом освещении свеч.

Мерзкое и противное чувство поселилось в нём тогда, как будто бы он был и в этом теле, и в том, чужом, отчего-то грязном и сутулом, будто подавленным чем-то. Джон повторял ему как мантру, повторял, как заботливая мать сыну перед сном повторяет молитву «Отче наш»: «Это иллюзии, иллюзии, и они никак, кроме внешнего вида, с нами не связаны». Чес соглашался, кивал и даже усмехался, но прогнать противное чувство так и не сумел. Всё происходящее казалось пронзительно знакомым, но непонятным и чересчур странным. Сначала их с Джоном копии просто стояли на противоположных концах и смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь. Затем в помещение со скрипом ворвалась где-то давно слышанная Чесом мелодия: протяжная, с хриплыми завываниями на заднем плане, напоминающая о далёких, давно позабытых рассветах, когда душе было слишком тяжко и тоскливо, а в голове вместо мыслей капал ночной блёклый дождь. Никаких слов в ней не было, но она жёстко ударила ему под дых, коварно пробралась в болезненное, хорошо скрытое от всех ветров времени место души и вытащила его наружу, чтобы облить всеми ядами и если не убить, то сделать сильнее. У Чеса перехватило дыхание, а скользкий мраморный пол так и норовил уйти из-под ног. Только и оставалось: замерев, смотреть, как сдвинулись со своих позиций две уставшие, полуголые фигуры…

По-хорошему, надо было уйти, пока не поздно, но Чес думал: это даст Джону какую-то догадку, надо выстоять, к тому же, можно опустить глаза и рассматривать бурые прожилки на мраморе внизу, но почему взгляд оставался прикованным к происходящему? Музыка была точно из какой-то вполне известной песни, перекатывалась полутонами вверх и вниз, мучительно выла и растягивалась в длинные изнурительные аккорды, сопровождаясь лёгким ритмичным битом, а на явных припевах в ход шли ударные инструменты. Но главное не это, музыка была лишь добавочной специей; в клетке, увитой лозами с лиловыми листьями, совершалась какая-то аллегория или просто усмешка — теперь уж и не разобрать. Тот Чес сделал шаг и стал аккуратно идти вдоль прутьев; Джон двинулся в обратную сторону, как бы уходя от него, и они оба двигались по окружности, касаясь пальцами прутьев и листьев. Потом они остановились, слегка согнулись и, оттолкнувшись ногами, почти одновременно побежали в центр, друг на друга. Схватили друг друга за плечи на вытянутых руках, долго толкали с переменным успехом, при этом прокружившись, затем, едва держась на ногах, отскочили, как будто неожиданно дотронулись до раскалённого железа. Чес убежал к прутьям, Джон сделал пару шагов от центра, но не ушёл к противоположному концу, и скрестил руки на груди, затем поднял их так, чтобы сомкнутые локти скрывали его глаза. И остался в таком положении. Чес, несколько секунд смотрящий на зал, наконец с силой оттолкнулся от прутьев и сделал аккуратный кувырок назад, исполненный силы и некой грации; настоящий Чес так бы точно не сумел. Развернувшись к Джону, он неспешными, покачивающими шагами добрался до него и с силой толкнул его в плечо. Джон молниеносно схватил его за руку и легко перекинул через ребро, уложив на спину. Но Чес улыбался и, вцепившись в его ладонь, грубо потянул к себе; Джон, кое-как переступив его, брякнулся рядом. Они лежали голова к голове и протягивали руки назад, чтобы держаться друг за друга. Тяжело дышали, затем рывком поднялись, схватились за руки, прокрутились, словно хотели раскрутить друг друга до космической скорости и пропасть в небытии. Но, конечно, не смогли, поэтому отпустили друг друга и, пошатываясь, отлетели в разные стороны.

Затем было ещё несколько выпадов Чеса в такт музыке: он нападал на Джона сзади, вцепляясь ему в плечи, обвивая руками шею, висел, болтал ногами, но Джон старательно высвобождался и отбрасывал его, иногда так резко и грубо, что настоящий Чес ощущал глухие удары своего чужого тела о мраморный пол. Но тот Чес безумно улыбался, бывало, пару секунд лежал на спине, размахивая руками и ногами по полу, а затем вскакивал и в диком, безрассудном танце догонял Джона. Он желал его не то сильно обнять, не то удушить, не то ударить. Это было зрелище, заставляющее холодок течь по венам. А Джон, бегая по клетке, без устали отталкивал его или резко обхватывал руками за талию, взваливал себе на плечо и кружился, а затем сбрасывал. Лицо его имело бесстрастное выражение, иногда искажавшееся беззвучным шипением или рычанием. И вот, когда Джон опять сбросил его на пол, а музыка стала затихать — вероятно, в преддверии сильнейшего аккорда, Чес не встал с пола, а продолжил лежать на нём, вглядываясь стеклянными глазами в купол их клетки, и измученно улыбался. Джон бегал по клетке, будто старался найти выход, хотя мог нормально пролезть сквозь прутья, а музыка становилась тревожнее и жёстче. Пару раз он лез по прутьям, но не достигал верха, а лишь разворачивался, падал и соскальзывал на пол. Потом продолжал бегать, размахивая руками, делая неумелые пируэты. И это было похоже на почти животный танец; Чес в это время скользил руками по холодному полу, иногда обхватывал себя ими, иногда накрывал ладонями лицо.

Наконец, Джон забрался по клетке до самого купола, потом долез до центра, где ровно под ним лежал Чес. Несколько раз подтянулся, неизменно глядя вниз, потом отпустил руки и грузно упал, расставив ноги, чтобы Чес оказался ровно между ними. Тот обхватил руками себя и смотрел на него так… Настоящий Чес думал: лишь бы сейчас настоящий Джон не видел этого взгляда, потому что одному мужчине смотреть на другого столь преданно, отчаянно и безнадёжно было грешно по умолчанию, по определению, да и не существовало такого взгляда в природе, ведь просто невозможно… Копия же Джона улеглась рядом с Чесом на спину, и они лежали какие-то мгновения вот так. Затем Чес вскочил, оттолкнувшись от земли, подпрыгнул, понёсся к клетке и полез по ней. Так же, как Джон, добрался до середины, затем подтянулся и пробрался сквозь прутья наверх и уселся на них так, чтобы не соскользнуть. Внимательно смотрел на Джона снизу, который поднялся, сделал пару кувырков, прыжков, обошёл клетку, но ни разу не спустил взгляда с сидящего наверху.

Мелодия понемногу затихала — это значило, что последний припев, и всё закончится. Тогда Чес пролез меж прутьев и повис на руках, но не спешил прыгать вниз. Его грудь тяжко вздымалась, а глаза неправдоподобно блестели. Джон оттолкнулся от клетки и разбежался, схватил его за талию обеими руками, а головой упёрся в живот — только до него и доставал. Он хотел сорвать Чеса оттуда, но тот крепко вцепился ладонями в прутья. Джон не сдавался и тянул его тело в разные стороны; наконец, Чес сдался и позволил Джону потащить себя куда-то к краю клетки, а сам безвольно опустил руки и голову на его макушку и несильно бил кулаками по его спине. При этом оба имели почти одинаковые выражения лица: уставшие, измождённые и горько усмехающиеся.

Джон прижал Чеса к прутьям клетки, а музыка почти замирала на месте. Затем он развернулся, теперь уже сам прижимаясь к клетке, а Чеса держа перед собой. Настоящему же Чесу казалось: это слишком. Это то ли объятие, то ли ловушка, то ли пытка — или же безумнейшее смешение всего перечисленного уже изъело ему мысли в прах. А его копия цеплялась за прутья и мелко дрожала; Чес уже не догадывался, а точно знал — этот мирок решил посмеяться над ним и вытащил из него душу, обернув её иллюзией, и показал, что с ней происходит и происходило всё время. Лицо Джона было видно частично: одна сторона спряталась за туловищем Чеса, которое лишь немного соскользнуло вниз. А настоящий Джон был бледен и внешне более никак не взволнован, но Чес ощущал: в нём бушевали такие же ураганы, а огненные смерчи обжигали ему дыхание, заставляя вдыхать разгорячённый пепел и терять себя постепенно. Слишком резко музыка оборвалась, а лже-Джон, присев на колени, упал на пол вместе с Чесом, который, вероятно, неприятно ударился затылком о мрамор. Джон лежал, придавив под собой Чеса, а Чес наконец обхватил его голову руками, вцепился ему в волосы и глупо улыбался, немигающим взглядом смотря наверх; такая же улыбка была у Джона.

Но — стоило моргнуть, и клетка вместе с нерадивыми танцорами пропала так быстро, словно её никогда и не было здесь. Остался пустынный и холодный зал ожидания с мраморным полом и свечами, больше похожий на церковь, в которой только и делали, что хоронили людей. Чес ощутил наконец, что настоящим здесь был он, а это и впрямь была иллюзия, и задумался: интересно, его копия плакала в дурацком последнем кадре или же это так ложился свет? Джон в это время развернул его к себе и проговорил тихим напряжённым голосом:

— Я понял, кажется… По крайней мере, есть мысли. Но мне надо ещё раз обдумать. А ты что-нибудь думаешь? — Чес покачал головой и натянул дешёвую улыбку.

— Я даже не сразу понял, что это иллюзия… Какой уж из меня экзорцист. Так что вся надежда только на тебя.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя, — усмехнулся Джон, небрежно потрепал его по голове и подтолкнул к выходу отсюда. А Чес вспоминал его татуировку под ключицей в виде наручников, совсем небольшую, но почему-то она запомнилась, и он не мог выкинуть её из головы. Они вышли из вокзала на улицу, но ситуация не стала понятнее. Джон выглядел взволнованным и сосредоточенным, а до Чеса вдруг дошло: вот эта вся дребедень ещё должна была ему сегодня присниться. Но его оптимизм, ярко выражавшейся перед входом в зал с клеткой, быстро улетучился, потому что он совершенно точно знал: ощущения во сне будут реальными и отнюдь не будет казаться, что можно всего лишь проснуться и всё пройдёт. Ведь увиденное было неким отражением, и уж как здесь проснуться, если и просыпаться-то некуда?

Они молчали и быстро шли обратно. На душе было мерзко и обледенело, как в зале ожидания, и Чесу не хотелось засыпать, хотелось уехать в какой-нибудь Лес Непересекающихся Душ, чтобы с кем-нибудь наконец-то пересечься и забыть себя навсегда. Не хотелось оказаться с Джоном под фиолетовым куполом и носиться внутри, стараясь то ли приручить друг друга, то ли убить, в конце концов. Не хотелось думать, что это и вправду кошмарная аллегория на реальную жизнь, потому что кому нравится, когда жёсткой правдой в лицо тыкают… Но выхода не было: Чес знал, что заснёт практически обязательно, вне зависимости от того, выхлещет ли ещё полпачки кофе или убежит к чертям — по пути точно отколется и упадёт, может даже, прямо на асфальт.

Джон любезно проводил его до дома, хотя ему нужно было совсем в другую сторону. Он сказал, что позвонит завтра, и добавил: «Не нужно волноваться насчёт того, что нам это приснится. Ведь вполне возможно, это простое запугивание». Чес кивал, но не верил. В конце концов, Джон аккуратно отодвинул его прядь за ухо, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, хотел сказать что-то ещё, чего и сам опасался, но промолчал и провёл своими ледяными пальцами по его щеке. Опять из души в низ живота томно стекала густая горячая карамель, в которую добавили щепотку полыни, из-за чего всё стало горьким и сладким одновременно. Это так приятно жгло изнутри, что Чес задержал дыхание и чувствовал каждый миллиметр своей щеки и мог различить сотню спектров прикосновения этих холодных пальцев. Джон ушёл, а прикосновение ощущалось, и Чесу хотелось, чтобы тот вернулся к нему, схватил так же, как недавно сделала его копия, и прижался к нему всей силой, до перехвата дыхания сжимал его тело в своих руках. И пусть бы они даже упали, просто слишком сильно хотелось этого — и пускай это было невозможным для Джона и постыдным для Чеса. Желание почувствовать себя вне рамок строгих правил в иные отчаянные моменты превышает всё разумное. И Чес разочарованно поднимался по лестнице и при этом корил себя за такие мысли.

В эту ночь он отчаянно не хотел спать, но лежал на кровати, потому что ноги свело от усталости и напряжения. Пытался отвлечь себя сериалами, новостями, светлеющим небом за лёгкими занавесками и горячим чаем с бергамотом. Но и сам не заметил, как ноутбук аккуратно соскользнул из рук на ковёр, а голова безвольно откинулась на мягкую, пахшую сном подушку. Закрывая глаза, Чес понял: это была большая ошибка, но что он мог поделать со своим угасающим сознанием?

И чуда не случилось, всё произошло ровно также. Чес ощущал боль от глухих прикосновений к мраморному полу, слышал музыку, пытался понять своё сердце, которое раздирало на сотни лепестков от какой-то странной, протяжной и тоскливой боли. Он чувствовал тёплое тело Джона, иногда его дыхание на своей коже, а сам сопротивлялся неизвестно чему. Он ощутил целый спектр эмоций от негодования до умиления, но сердце продолжало разламываться и погибать внутри него. Весь этот танец-борьба окончательно снёс ему голову, заставляя двигаться в такт и совершенно не мочь управлять своим телом. Но Чес остро запомнил последний момент: они с Джоном упали на этот чёртов мраморный пол с ржавыми прожилками, он ударился затылком до звёздочек перед глазами, а Джон явно отбил себе все локти и колени. Холодный, пропитанный ладаном воздух сковывал тело, а блеск от свечей неровно трепетал в глазах; будто в церкви — уже было и не будто, а точно.

Они лежали друг на друге, и Чес знал: это правильно, это вообще правильнее всего в мире, что только могло быть. Он чувствовал его слишком близко после всей этой ненужной борьбы, хотя всё внутри него болело и умирало. Чес сомкнул руки за его головой, сильнее прижал к себе, и это был не сон, потому что он был готов поклясться, что такие прикосновения не бывают во снах — лишь в реальности. Жёсткие тёмные волосы, запах сигарет и едкого лимона, шершавая пыльная кожа, силуэты татуировок, ножами, вручёнными в чужие руки, истерзанное сердце и обработанная человеческим метаном душа — вот чем был его Джон. «А я сам не лучше…» — пронеслось в голове. Чес почувствовал, что по щекам потекли горькие, солёные, беспричинные слёзы, и ему стало так стыдно, потому что Джон уже знал об этом, но нет, к чему такие слабости сейчас, нельзя, нельзя…

— Нельзя!.. — крикнул он в полумрак комнаты и пару минут бездумно смотрел перед собой, потому что проснулся, но не мог понять: в какой из реальностей и там ли ему сейчас надо было быть? Однако через какое-то время это безумное оцепенение прошло, и Чес очнулся окончательно. Он крепко прижимал к себе подушку, невероятным образом выдернутую из-под головы, а щёки были влажными. Сердце ныло, но глухо, а разрывание по кусочкам осталось во сне. «А всё же это был не свет… а слёзы», — думал Чес, осторожно вставая и укладывая подушку на место. Он чувствовал себя опустошённо и одиноко, и самое лучшее, что могло прийти ему в голову, было написать Джону. Ужасные глупости, просто до жути старомодные и смешные, но для него это оказался единственный человек, который мог понять все его страдания. Сейчас это казалось правильным так же, как и во сне — их финальное полуобъятие, полусхватка.

Тонкие белые цифры на дисплее показывали 5:02. Чес больше ни за что бы не заснул, поэтому набрал Джону сообщение: «Тебе тоже снилось это?». Он не мог точно прогнозировать; может, это было лишь его личное самовнушение, а твёрдую оболочку Джона оно прорвать не могло? В любом случае, ему хотелось признаться в своей слабости, прийти к бывшему напарнику с повинной, если потребуется. Потому что он просто-напросто устал метаться между недоверием и доверием; пора было выбрать что-то одно, и он выбрал как всегда самое прельстительное, но и самое рисковое.


	7. Глава 7 Об амстердамских призраках

_Когда люди вот так открываются перед тобой, становится ясно, что мы, в сущности, одинаковы, и все, что у нас есть, — это мы сами._

 _«Экстази» Ирвин Уэлш ©._

На самом деле, ожидать ответное смс раньше семи утра Чес и не надеялся: Джон спал крепко, телефон на ночь отключал, а смс заметить мог разве что проснувшись. И это было маловероятно. Но Чес решил немного подождать и налил себе стакан ледяной воды, которая полностью избавила его от сонливости и беспричинного трепета перед чем-то. В этот момент его телефон брякнул, и он взмолился, чтобы это была не электронная почта или глупые оповещения. Но, взглянув на экран, облегчённо улыбнулся, опустил голову на руки, немного так полежал и только потом прочитал сообщение от Джона. «Да. Клетка, мраморный пол, мы с тобой, грязные и полуголые. Да ещё и дрались». Чес набрал в ответ: «Я уже больше не усну. А ты?». Джон ответил мгновенно: «Тоже». «Расскажешь мне, что ты понял вчера?» — Чес ёжился от холода, и ему не терпелось скорее уйти из этого дома, не сидеть в сумраке за барной стойкой с недопитой водой. «Это довольно долго рассказывать, что уж говорить про смс. Можем встретиться. Тебе, вероятно, хочется сбежать из квартиры как можно быстрее». В следующем сообщении пришло: «Я тебя понимаю :)». Чес не мог не улыбнуться, потому что смайлы от Джона Константина приравнивались почти к чуду, а чудесами тот просто так не разбрасывался. Чес написал в ответ: «Я знаю один почти круглосуточный бар. Редкие идиоты открываются в воскресенье утром так рано, но они — да. Там всегда много людей, но места будут. Сейчас вышлю адрес». Чес отыскал этот бар в одну из своих прогулок по центру, когда случайно зашёл в узкий безлюдный переулок и наткнулся на это собрание постеров, открыток и фотографий всех времён и народов. Ещё было написано, что он работает круглосуточно, кроме понедельника, а рыжий кот на подоконнике совершенно добил Чеса и заставил его туда войти. После того, как он отправил адрес Джону (а бар находился совсем рядом с Аудекерк) и они договорились встретиться через двадцать минут, Чес принялся собираться и побежал в ванную.

Воскресный Амстердам в полшестого утра — это почти как город мёртвых, где вовсю резвились серебристо-молочные туманы, тихие ветры нашёптывали на ухо давно позабытые мифы, а асфальт искрился росой и нежно-бархатным отражением пепельного неба. Только птицы безрассудными парочками покрикивали наверху, пролетая молниеносно и слаженно, да в центре Чес увидал несколько человек, что вышли на свои изящные балконы и курили сигареты — но, право, они не считались за людей, на балкон в такую рань и такой холод их вывел лишь природный инстинкт покурить, сами они ещё сладко спали. А он сам, Чес, наверное, вообще казался безумцем, разрушая тишину мостовых своими шагами и шуршанием пальто. Лишь ближе к центру стали виднеться такси, что перевозили экономных туристов, приехавших к Рождеству за три недели и выбравших самый неудобный рейс ночью, и медленные автобусы с зевающими водителями, которые неспешно попивали свой капучино на ходу.

Холод вместе с туманом аккуратно забирался под пальто, и Чес пожалел, что не надел тёплый свитер, потому что всё-таки наступала зима, а он, откровенно говоря, слабо себе представлял, как это. Ведь в его родном городе лютой зимой называлась температура в десять градусов с плюсом, не меньше. А здесь было и севернее, и влажность превышала все допустимые меры, заставляя дрожать ещё сильнее. Но наконец он пересёк ненавистный уже Дамрак, Биржу Берлаге и двинулся в узкий переулок между двумя ещё спящими кафе. Потом снова улица, напрочь заставленная помпезными ресторанами и дорогими магазинами; дома здесь были из тёмного кирпича, полукруглые на поворотах, с потёртыми чёрными ставнями и зашторенными большими окнами. Чес хотел бы жить где-нибудь здесь, чтобы выглядывать из окна или с балкона на шумную, живущую своей торговой жизнью улицу и рассматривать сотни судеб — самое подходящее занятие для таких людей, как он. Но вот минусы: жильё здесь стоило космически дорого, да и не во всех этих домах располагались жилые помещения, а ночью от грохота местных клубов могла развиться мигрень, не иначе. Поэтому это была лишь неисполнимая мечта, которой можно было греться, как одеялом, в холодные декабрьские дни.

Чес с радостью позволил горячему сладкому воздуху пробраться ему в лёгкие, когда он потянул деревянную дверь с огромной ручкой на себя. Какие-то побрякушки звякнули над его головой, и он нашёл в красном влажном сумраке бара Джона — тот выбрал столик в углу и уже листал твёрдое картонное меню. Людей было немного, но для столь раннего времени это можно было назвать аншлагом. С первого взгляда это место казалось старомодной барахолкой, потому что стены были обклеены тем, чем только можно было их обклеить: плакаты с красавицами прошлых столетий, сотни маленьких фотографий с посетителями, вырезки из газет, пожухшие постеры с футбольными командами, жёлтые карты мира и схемы японских квартир, замка Дракулы, чего-то ещё, наклейки с бранными словами и грамоты, принадлежащие не этому кафе. Под потолком вообще творилось чёрти что: были растянуты шарфы футбольных клубов, висели дамские бюстгальтеры и огромные игрушечные бутылки. Барная стойка вообще напоминала круги Ада по Данте, где начальной ступенью были бокал сидра и задушевный разговор с незнакомцем, а последним кругом становились абсент и блевание в ближайшей подворотне. Чес едва заставил себя сойти с места, потому что бар даже во второй раз казался необычным, направился к столику и брякнулся в потрёпанное кожаное кресло. Джон усмехнулся, увидев его, и пододвинул ему меню.

— Выглядишь не очень. Надеюсь, во сне мы видели примерно одинаковый сценарий? — осторожно спросил Джон. Чес пробежался глазами по меню и небрежно ответил:

— Да, вчерашний, который увидали на вокзале. Честно говоря, мне до сих пор жутко и ни черта не понятно.

— Может быть, скоро станет понятнее, — взгляд Джона был ясным и строгим, и от него становилось спокойнее. — Откровенно говоря, с утра вчерашнее озарение кажется мне смешным, идиотским и необоснованным. Но, пожалуй, рассказать надо. Будем надеяться, что мой опыт в этом деле потихоньку перерос в голос интуиции. Иначе я и не знаю, что это было…

Они сделали заказ — Чесу срочно требовался кофе, как умирающему христианину — священник, и заодно он решил позавтракать, раз уж день не задался с самого утра. Потом они немного помолчали, дождались кофе, сделали пару спасительных глотков, и лично Чес наконец согрелся и снял таки пальто. Только после этого Джон заговорил:

— Ещё раз повторюсь: это совершенно дикая версия. Мне думается, что наш мир и тот связываешь ты. — Чес, конечно, не поперхнулся, но был неприятно потрясён. — Я сюда прибыл из-за мелких проказ нечистой силы и думал, что дело не будет долгим. И… не хотел говорить сразу, но однажды мне удалось погулять по ночному Амстердаму после полуночи. И это был совершенно обычный город. Но когда я встретился с тобой, то тоже увидал другую сторону реальности. Я не утверждаю, но всё говорит о том. Чес, — он смотрел на него серьёзно и мягко, как будто понимал его растерянность, но не мог так просто распрощаться со своей догадкой. — Если кто-то и может понять тот мир, так это только ты. Мне думается, что ты — мост между той реальностью и этой. Отчасти можно этим объяснить все странные события, которые происходили с тобой по типу велосипедистки или ангела. Да и твой сон, где у тебя вместо сердца был цветок, тоже приснился тебе неспроста.

Чес подумал: а ведь правда, совсем не придраться. Потому что Джон ходил по ночному Амстердаму, насколько ему известно, ровно перед их встречей и видел всё так, как оно и было. И всякая чушь стала происходить прямо одна за другой, и оказалось, что это не из-за дурацкого гида. Хотя отчего вдруг такие лавры достались ему — вот что было непонятно. Из него экзорцист вышел слабым, а уж целый мост среди двух миров — увольте! Джон явно понял его мысль по лицу и тут же добавил:

— Думаю, не на одного тебя взвалилась такая задача, если это, конечно, так. Но я клоню к тому, что ты должен рассмотреть все самые безумные варианты, которые могут появиться в твоей голове. Это ты знаешь тот ночной мир лучше, чем я. А не наоборот. Поэтому нам следует что-то предпринять… хотя бы ради профилактики.

— Но чем тот мир опасен? В смысле, что в нём такого, что оно может прорваться к нам и всё здесь испортить? — тут подошёл официант и стал раскладывать перед ними тарелки. Чес взял у него из рук тарелку с кесадильей и поставил в сторонку. Когда дело было закончено и официант удалился, Джон ответил:

— Я, конечно, не знаю точно, что влияет на возможность видеть тот мир, но предположим, что, прикоснувшись к человеку, ты позволяешь видеть ему тот Амстердам. Или проведя с ним пару часов. Я не знаю. Но если взять прикосновение, то вот этот бедняга-официант уже не сможет ночью добраться до любимого клуба. А через неделю обезумеет и сам себе вызовет психушку. Тот же Эверт с твоей работы: ему будет достаточно двух прогулок, чтобы понять — он спятил, и пустись во все тяжкие в ином мире. А там, как ты знаешь, неопытному путнику легко погибнуть или вообще исчезнуть навсегда. Вспомни хотя бы те искры, едва не обезумившие тебя. Поэтому если появилась связь меж двумя гранями, — Джон развёл руками, — то ожидай в скором, что в одном из миров появятся неприятности. Точнее, в том, откуда сама связь родом. То есть, в нашем с тобой. Сначала это два, три человека, твои коллеги с работы, а потом продавщица в магазине, случайный прохожий в людной улице, несколько десятков человек в битком набитом автобусе в час пик и так далее… Я уж не говорю о том: вдруг возможность видеть тот мир передаётся дальше… Не навсегда она сохраняется, например, но пару раз точно. Это же просто геометрическая прогрессия. Тогда однажды для всего Амстердама вызовут психушку.

— Но что заставило меня быть таким неблагодарным мостом? — Чесу было почти обидно: хотел лишь начать новую жизнь, а открыл громадную пропасть целому городу в небытие, причём сам того не осознавая. Джон вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Я не знаю. Потому что вдруг это было в тебе всегда, но обострилось лишь тогда, когда тот, иной мир, повёрнутый на цветах, захотел расшириться или усилить себя? На самом деле, каждый хоть сколько-нибудь сносный экзорцист — это проводник в иной мир. Традиционно, это потусторонний мир, где бегают демоны и смеются черти. Ты и сам его много раз наблюдал. Но иной человек оказывается путеводителем не только туда, но ещё и, например, в какую-нибудь Нирвану или пресловутый дантовский Ад. Ну это, конечно, грубо сказано, но ты же ведь помнишь, что религия, продержавшаяся в сознании определённого, большого количества людей более века, уже укрепляется как параллельный мир? Так и получается. Мы с тобой охватываем все ветви христианства, а кто-то видит всех уродцев, созданных Аллахом. Но, конечно, кроме искусственно созданных миров, пусть и зародившихся ещё до нашей эры, есть и вполне самостоятельные, ни от кого не зависящие. Помнится, я даже видел одну древнюю книжку, в которой были описаны уже открытые миры — по словам, конечно, тех самых проводников. Но прочитать я её не мог — уж не помню, почему, да и не важно. Нечто подобное обычно можно встретить в мифах древних народах, особенно в самых старых и забавных. Так что вот наша ещё одна подсказка, кроме гида.

— А почему же именно ночью всё происходит? Демонов и ангелов мы можем видеть в любое время суток, — Чес забыл про еду, потому что какая тут еда, когда Джон наконец решился выполнить свой учительский долг и рассказывал такие вещи, о которых в прошлом упоминал лишь вскользь. Конечно, кое-где и сам Чес пропускал мимо ушей, но всё-таки. Джон жестом показал ему продолжать есть, а сам заговорил лишь половину кесадильи спустя.

— Ну, это даже глупенький вопрос. Ночь — время суток, когда особо сильно истончается граница между отдельными мирами. Уж какими — сказать сложно. Каждый раз — разными, а может, раз из раза выполняется сложный математический алгоритм, который выдаёт жребий одному из, а может, это просто самая случайная случайность или ещё что-нибудь. Важно, что, например, лично мы с тобой часто видели демонов и днём, но это потому что мы были довольно сильными проводниками. А иным нужна помощь извне. Тут и приходит на помощь ночь. Что только ночью не творится, конечно, но это как вариант: будто в тебе недостаточно сил, чтобы видеть всё это днём, а ночь помогает тебе в этом. Другое дело, которое я не затрагиваю, чтобы не засорять тебе мозги: разные типы связи между мирами. Например, мы видим с тобой лишь отдельных представителей христианских негодников, а не весь мир, который, к тому же, ещё и многоуровневый. И ты сейчас — тебе не видны отдельные существа, живущие там, зато ты можешь позволить мне и другим людям увидеть целый мир.

Чес вздохнул, доел кесадилью, залпом выпил кофе. Голова гудела от информации, а понятнее стало лишь совсем чуть-чуть. Немного подумав, он почти жалобно глянул на Джона и протянул:

— Лучше бы не отчислялся из университета, а продолжал бы изучать экономику, чем это всё. Хотя тогда так не казалось. Мне думается, сейчас я сойду с ума. — Джон ухмыльнулся и, пристально оглядев его, заказал по ещё одному американо с молоком за свой счёт.

— Если всё кажется отвратительно ускользающим из пальцев, самое время пить кофе. Оно прояснится, Чес. И твой выбор, поверь мне, не самый ужасный. Всё равно бы из тебя вышел равнодушный к своему делу специалист. А так… тебе, правда, не видно, но уж я тебе точно говорю: даже сейчас у тебя глаза горят, когда ты думаешь, что отчаянно ничего не понимаешь.

Чес был согласен с Джоном: он видел его насквозь и даже лучше. А уж после общего драматического сна они должны были заканчивать друг за другом совсем неожиданные фразы. По крайней мере, так казалось… Так что он решил поверить, будто не облажался на своём жизненном пути. Ведь Джон, по сути, был единственным человеком, который оказался не против его решения покинуть стены университета ради сомнительного дела. И Чес хотя бы поэтому был благодарен ему безмерно. Американо с молоком зашёл на ура, и вдруг даже стало что-то понятно насчёт всей этой истории. Но всё же смущало одно: откуда в его голове взяться гениальной идее, как предотвратить… это. А это, кстати, что именно? Проявление иного мира по ночам, свою способность переманивать людей туда или нечто более серьёзное? Чес ощутил: он запутался вновь. Тогда он пристально глянул на Джона, а Джон смотрел на него уже так, словно знал вопрос и уже имел готовый ответ. Однако признавать их полувзаимное умение читать мысли друг друга было неловко и опасно, поэтому Чес спросил вслух ровно то, что подумал совсем недавно. Джон даже улыбнулся и тихо ответил:

— Мир с обилием цветов появляется, потому что нечто подтолкнуло его изнутри. Что заставляет нас с тобой видеть демонов? Какая-нибудь неприятность, случившаяся внутри того мира. А случаются они каждую секунду. Вот, например, мужчина с бородой за барной стойкой был охвачен демоном сегодня с утра и, пожалуй, какому-нибудь самому начинающему экзорцисту надо его обработать. И почему это произошло? Откуда знать: в том мире происходит столько ужасов, что волноваться за каждый не хватит нервов. Поэтому остаётся лишь аккуратно нейтрализовать проблему. Мы с тобой попробуем разобраться с проблемой изнутри, не забывая при этом о нашем мире. Я и сам не знаю, откуда будет лучше начать. Ты думаешь, будто я сам всё это прекрасно понимаю, но, по факту, я знаю примерно столько же, сколько и ты.

— Не этого я хотел, когда думал, что начну новую жизнь без всяких мистических штучек, — Чес тяжко вздохнул, но, что удивительно, ощущал недовольство лишь поверхностное, не клокочущее прямо в сердце. Зато в самом сердце разогревался искренний интерес, и Чес был сам не рад его видеть, но всё же лукаво усмехался.

— Но всё-таки я не огорчён, хотя опасности нас ожидают на каждом шагу. Ты — рядом, и, Господи, даже во сне, — они оба негромко рассмеялись, конечно, вспомнив о сегодняшнем происшествии. Но Чесу было хорошо не только от этого — просто от того, что он вообще мог сказать это, не побоявшись равнодушной реакции. И — главное — не дождавшись этой равнодушной реакции. Джон смотрел вполне довольно и мягко, что было не свойственно его резкому взгляду тёмных холодных глаз, которые вопреки своему избито тёплому цвету имели весьма прохладный оттенок. Ради одного такого иллюзорного сближения Чес был готов окунуться в смертельные опасности и приключения. И почему не отпускало чувство, будто Джон это прекрасно знал?

Из бара они вышли после семи утра, но на улицах было всё ещё пусто. Словно бар — единственный оплот человечества в воскресное раннее утро туристического городка. Дымка и не думала отступать, хотя прогнозы в интернете показывали круглое золотое солнце и пару облачков рядом. Они прошли по узкой улочке, где ютился их бар, к набережной, совершенно одинокой и замёрзшей. Вместо реки под мостом тёк жидкий туман, а пришвартованные лодчонки могли унести, казалось, лишь в царство мёртвых, а не в романтическое путешествие по каналам города. Они перешли через мост, усыпанный припаркованными велосипедами, и уселись на бетонную кромку набережной ровно под блекло-зелёным деревом. Вода под ногами ненавязчиво серебрилась мшисто-пепельным цветом, а по левую руку впереди них стояли могучие ржаво-коричневые стены Аудекерк. Её фигурные готические башенки скрывались в тумане, поблёскивая медными колоколами, как далёкие острова с сокровищами в Северном море.

Джон достал чёрную пачку сигарет и, уловив недовольный, осуждающий взгляд Чеса, снисходительно объяснился:

— Я выкуриваю по одной в день и всё. К пластырям стал постепенно привыкать, и те перестали действовать. А ломка началась ужасная. Поэтому пришлось идти на компромисс со своим организмом. Ты же не против? — спросил уж слишком насмешливо, и Чес даже нахмурился, потому что нашёл Джон, у кого спрашивать разрешения, как будто он запрещал ему курить в автомобиле в прошлом. Он кивнул ему и отвернулся, ощущая левым плечом тепло этого удивительного, ещё слишком непонятного человека; чиркнула зажигалка, краем глаза Чес заметил рубин огонька, и в нос ударил терпкий, смоляной, голубовато-серый дым. «Какие-то новые сигареты… менее крепкие», — Чес был личным пассивным курильщиком Джона, поэтому досконально выучил его вкус в выборе отравы.

Они помолчали немного, пока Джон неспешно курил и стряхивал облачно-тёмный пепел в небытие туманной реки. Чес краем глаза наблюдал за ним, ощущал его плечом запредельно близко и спрашивал себя, почему им потребовалось сесть настолько рядом. Однако в этом было нечто такое, нечто правильное, как и в сегодняшнем сне, и Чесу не хотелось отодвигаться, хотя вот это касание и послушное вдыхание чужого сигаретного дыма, приближающего смерть, уносили мысли в такую опасную и прельстительную бездну, что ненароком начинала кружиться голова. Но главное — сердце вновь наполнялось горячей ментоловой жвачкой, которая медленно опоясывала душу и тело. Соблазняющая пустота вокруг, далёкий рокот высоких голосов из церковного тоскливого хора, журчание тумана внизу, одинокие холодные дома вокруг, узкие кирпичные фасады, покатые острые крыши с блестящей дымчатой лепниной, проплывающий мимо белёсый удушающий дым и клочок чужого чёрного шерстяного пальто в пальцах — более прекрасного места, чтобы усомниться в своих эмоциях и желаниях, не было на свете. И Чес усомнился, прикрыв глаза; всё было чересчур простым, но запутанным, чересчур правильным, но морально скользким. Но разве когда-нибудь им было легко?

Голос Джона среди возникшей глубокой тишины был неожиданным раскатом сурового грома на горизонте.

— Знаешь, словно бы надо нам с тобой поговорить о чём-то. Только о чём? Думаю, ты и сам понял, как аллегоричен был сон, как его легко можно спроецировать на нашу жизнь. — Чес открыл глаза и уставился на Джона: тот не смотрел на него и усердно тушил сигарету о бетонный бортик. Чес и не подумал бы, что бывший напарник вообще заговорит об этом, поэтому и сам замял этот сон в частности и их прошлое — в общем. Тут вспомнил, как проснулся с влажными от слёз щеками, как ощущал глухие удары во сне, как убегал от Джона и вновь набрасывался на него, как уползал по прутьям на купол и как в последний момент его накрыло тело Джона, и всё оказалось таким верным и определённым, что, видимо, от этого ему и стало жаль потраченного времени на борьбу. Чес вздрогнул, осознав, почему плакал, только сейчас. Джон всё же решил на него посмотреть, потому что время шло, а Чес молчал в истинно партизанском стиле. Только тогда тот очнулся, покачал головой и опустил глаза.

— Я… не знаю, честно говоря. Просто… наверное, я слишком сильно привык не разводить с тобой пространные разговоры ни о чём. Потому и не знаю… — Чес едва ворочал языком, а зубы порывались стучать друг о дружку то ли от холода, то ли ещё от чего. Джон толкнул его в плечо и жестом показал встать на ноги. Чес медленно поднялся, а Джон в это время выбросил окурок в урну. Они не знали, куда им идти, поэтому пошли просто вперёд, от моста, с которого спустились, к другому мосту. Шли неспешно, Чес давно так не ходил, и ноги только чудом не ускоряли свой шаг, по привычке.

— Но… я хотел сказать тебе кое-что, Чес. Раз уж дело пошло на доверие, и даже чужой, может, и враждебный мир почти кричит нам о наших проблемах… — Джон выглядел сосредоточенным, туман заострил его лицо и придал глазам почти ледяной прозрачный оттенок. — Не буду размусоливать долго, но мне жаль, что так вышло в прошлом, что я тебя отталкивал. Я жил давнишними обидами, которые преподали мне урок, и позабыл, что настало самое время оглянуться вокруг и увидеть: кто-то пытается помочь мне, можно отставить иронию в сторону. Ты — человек, которому я постараюсь довериться, но одновременно это слишком необычно для меня — доверять. Однако ж ты слишком важен для того, чтобы я всё бросил и упустил ещё одну возможность.

— А ты для меня — человек, которому я доверяю даже слишком безрассудно. И от которого мне страшно увидеть равнодушие или нечто подобное… — Чес говорил так откровенно, но уже не боялся, потому что Джон достаточно раскрыл свою душу, чтобы человек напротив него мог запросто как загрязнить её, так и открыть свою, чтобы ветры, дующие сквозь прорехи в их измученных сердцах, наконец слились воедино. Впрочем, он, кажется, ответил бы так в любом случае.

— И я много раз видел это: равнодушие. Поэтому так отчаялся. Но сейчас что-то другое. Я опять безумен и не боюсь быть обманутым. Я верю тебе, Джон… — Чес говорил, смотря ему прямо в глаза и ощущая свою улыбку, — и верил тебе всегда. Так что можешь быть спокоен.

Они дошли до следующего моста и перешли через него, оказавшись перед входом в Аудекерк. В окнах слабо горел масляный свет, а сквозь приоткрытую дверь слышался унылый церковный хор. Джон потащил его за рукав, явно предлагая сходить внутрь, а Чес, послушно двинувшийся за ним, тут же заговорил:

— Но сейчас нас туда не пустят, потому что церковь закрыта. Эта утреня проводится лишь для местного духовенства. Для всех остальных проводят ещё раз в десять часов. А сегодня воскресение — они вообще только после обеда откроются… И вход платный, — Чес тараторил, а Джон смотрел на него насмешливо и вёл не совсем ко входу, а двинулся направо, вдоль церкви.

— Я знаю. И ещё я знаю один способ, совершенно дикий, но сейчас уместный, как увидеть происходящее, не заходя внутрь. Надеюсь, ты не боишься рисковать и… — Чес закатил глаза и прицокнул, а сам, конечно, едва сдерживал улыбку, потому что он слишком резко и забавно реагировал на заявления подобного рода. Они прошли совсем немного, до невысокого чёрного заборчика, который неровным полукругом огораживал маленькую каменную площадку с железными стульями и столами. Это было маленькое кафе при церкви, точнее, основная его часть была где-то в здании, и Чес думал: уж не взламывать ли Джон собрался замок? Это, конечно, похвально и похоже на приключение, но проблем не оберёшься, если их застукают, хотя время и раннее. Единственное, что перекрывало вход в кофейню, это небольшая доска, на которой мелом было написано по-английски что-то типа «Простите, мы закрыты. Время работы: с 10 до 18». И никаких замков, никакой видимой охраны вокруг, даже камер захудалых не было, а после дворика сам пристрой с кафе казался глухим и нелюдимым уже много лет.

— Если неожиданно захочется послушать церковный хор (нет, ну, а вдруг?), то приходи к Аудекерк не позже восьми, подходи к этой кафешке и аккуратно следуй дальнейшим советам, — начал Джон торжественно, отодвигая доску в сторону, как обычно начинают рассказывать местные небылицы приезжим людям. — Слушай, а я могу ведь гид написать. В таком же стиле. Пробыв при этом в Амстердаме всего несколько дней, — Чес тихо рассмеялся и аккуратно поставил доску на место — чтобы не привлекать внимания с улицы.

Дальше они прошли меж столиков к низкому зданию с черепичной крышей, которое усердно и бесполезно пытались оформить под общий вид Аудекерк, но не сумели. Джон по-хозяйски придвинул ближайший небольшой столик к большому окну, на него поставил стул. Ловко залез и, схватившись руками за карниз, подтянулся и вот уже сидел на крыше.

— Давай! Только не раскачивай особо стул, они держаться не слишком хорошо, а ножки его скользкие, — Джон протянул руку, и Чес смотрел на него изумлённо, потому что разве это был тот самый холодный безэмоциональный Джон, который почти всегда молчал и которому о подобной глупости было даже как-то неловко говорить? Чес понимал, забираясь на эту шаткую конструкцию, что его напарник — бывший или не бывший, уже и не важно — неспешно менялся. Может, настолько неспешно, что в первое время всё будет ещё по-прежнему, кроме таких моментов, когда они вдвоём, словно дети малые, лезли на крышу, чтобы заглянуть через витражные окна внутрь. Но этого было уже настолько достаточно, что Чес затаил дыхание, когда вручил свою ладонь Джону и быстро подтянулся к нему. Они легко столкнулись плечами, и Чес едва устоял, но он был искренне рад, ведь Джон окидывал его насмешливым взглядом в надежде найти в нём хоть долю страха, чтобы высмеять.

По правую руку от них была стена, фасад церкви и большие мутные окна. Они забрались на верх крыши и присели там, прижавшись к печной трубе. Впереди них после небольшого промежутка между зданием кафе и церковью находились большие окна, в которых дрожали свечи и мелькали светлые одежды. Здесь были лучше слышны голоса, скорбные, будто кого-то хоронили, но витиеватые, как будто надежда ещё жила, пусть и далеко. Чес прижимался к выщербленным кирпичам, а Джон — к нему. Рядом с алтарём стояли женщины и мужчины и пели, а впереди них читал молитву священник по толстой ветхой книге. Внутри церкви были только бледно-серый камень, немного позолоты на колоннах, блёклые иконы, высокие статуи, деревянные скамьи и медные люстры, цветы в прозрачных вазах и массивный, выточенный из мрамора алтарь с золотистыми вкраплениями. Было только это, но Чес ощущал себя невольным свидетелем рождения если не нового божества, то чего-то другого, не менее важного. Даже находясь не внутри, а снаружи. Священное пение всегда уносило его за рамки собора, а тут было так, будто он с того момента вспорхнул и просто так долго летел, чтобы приземлиться сюда и наконец понять: кажется, только сейчас я по-настоящему счастлив. Звучало глупо, да и представлялось банальнейшим образом, но Чесу нравилось это чувство. К тому же, Джон выглядел вполне довольным, и Чес до спазмов вдыхал его дымно-пряный запах, а над ними звучно каркала стая воронов, и по улице проехал сумасшедший велосипедист; Чес запоминал каждую мелочь, стараясь сложить в свою память каждый кусочек этой мозаики.

Это было выше понимания, это был перелом, жёсткий и грубый, это была новая ступенька, сделанная из красного мрамора и инкрустированная золотом. Это было так важно, потому что утренний туманный мир вокруг даже замер, сосредоточившись на них, но одновременно так мелочно, ведь их души были лишь выбившимися из общей колеи песчинками, которые наконец соединились в какое-то гремучее, но яркое вещество.

Столь опьянительно не начиналось ещё ни одно утро Чеса. После церковного пения, от которого осознание на мгновения вспорхнуло в синюю, райски несуществующую даль, они отправились по улице Вармоесс к площади Дам, где ночью разворачивался жестокий обстрел странными искрами в людей. Вармоесс — улица, где жили только курильщики и голуби. По синеватым кирпичным стенам тянулся сизый сигаретный дымок, с балконов доносился редкий надрывный кашель, а в тёплых, заполненных перьями голубятнях ворковали пепельно-рыжие, ещё сонные птицы. Цветы здесь не росли, а в барах с выпивкой убирались призраки официантов, такие бледные и прозрачные. За решёткой в углублении дома горел красный свет, ещё бурлила сильная громкая музыка с содрогающими внутренность битами, и кричали зажжённые в экстазе голоса. Вечеринка ещё продолжалась, а выпивке не было предела. Рядом же красовался миленький супермаркет, облицованный светлым деревом; внутри было уютно, светло, на полу лежала разноцветная плитка, на полках красовались вкуснейшие чизкейки, витрины пестрели красочными коробками конфет, сказочных пирожных и трюфелей; сам хозяин этой прелести, чуть менее похожий на призрака, курил толстую сигару на пороге, то ли открыв своё заведение, то ли просто жил тут и вышел покурить. Далее шли маленькие магазинчики с безумно дорогой одеждой, какие-то серые каменные плиты, приделанные к стенам зданий, унылые подъезды, заплёванные шкафчики, гирлянды в виде снежинок, которые повесили между фонарями ещё в октябре, как говорили местные, вышедшие в такую рань воскресенья курящие, толпы выжидающих еды голубей вокруг них, приютившийся на подоконнике второго этажа серый кот — уже разнообразие, и всё это было на одной улице, да и не только оно, просто глаз не хватало увидеть всё.

Чесу нравилось, что на разных узких улочках этого города была своя жизнь, контрастно отличающаяся от предыдущей. Где-то любили включать на весь квартал One Direction, а где-то стояла гробовая, мертвенная тишина, что стук собственного сердца казался громом. Где-то висели за витринами магазинов бумажные снежинки, люди пили сладковатый глинтвейн, коты носили обязательно зелёные ошейники, а горшки с цветами на балконах были только голубого цвета с белыми корабликами. А где-то же стояли лишь красные велосипеды, прохожие шли с зелёными картонными стаканчиками свежесваренного латте, в кафешках на столиках россыпью лежали изрисованные разве что ветрами открытки, а у каждого второго человека, сидящего около окна, в руках был томик исключительно Нила Геймана или Оскара Уайльда. И собрать такие мелочи с каждой улицы — жизни не хватит, даже две — с натяжкой. Чес думал: наверное, это нормально, что в голове были исключительно такие мысли.

Они дошли до площади Дам и уселись на постаменте рядом со львом — не тем, за которым скрывались недавно, а другим. Отсюда был виден Королевский дворец и Новая церковь, исполненная всё в том же готическом стиле. Ночью здесь высилось чёртово колесо, отправлявшее каждого в свой пункт назначения, а днём рано проснувшиеся туристы фотографировали это место, совершенно не подозревая, что творилось тут же в других измерениях. Из только что открывшейся кофейни неподалёку потянуло сладким молоком, корицей, кардамоном и безупречной горечью эспрессо, поэтому Джон и Чес не смогли отказать себе в удовольствии пусть неохотно, но всё же спрыгнуть со льва и отправиться туда за картонными стаканчиками с бодрящим напитком. Чес взял пряный капучино, а Джон — моккачино со льдом, и они вернулись обратно, держа в руках пластиковые красно-белые стаканы. После того, как был успешно добавлен сахар (вот здесь-то и пригодился постамент) и сделан первый глоток, Джон заговорил:

— Нам нужен план. Что делать дальше. У меня есть идеи, но, честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что это приведёт нас к чему-то разумному. Но это всяко лучше, потому что, как я посмотрю, у кого-то планов нет вообще… — Джон глянул на него с нахальной укоризной, а Чес едва не поперхнулся своим капучино, зато вымазал пенкой свой нос. Потом, вытеревшись, он вызывающе посмотрел на напарника и громко хмыкнул.

— Хэй! Между прочим, ты пока не спрашивал… Откуда тебе знать: вдруг у меня в голове гениальная идея?

— По тебе не видно. В любом случае, я расскажу свою, — проигнорировав его вызывающий взгляд, Джон продолжил, улыбаясь и стараясь не позволить улыбке стать слишком видимой на его лице: — Нам нужно отыскать в том мире людей, которые попали в него… либо через тебя, либо через других людей, что являются проводниками туда. Их будет сразу заметно, можешь даже не думать об этом. Я даже видел парочку в наши прошлые вылазки, но тогда было не до этого. Они часто бегут в самое сердце Амстердама, дрожат от страха, шарахаются от всего и глядят вокруг огромными глазищами. Надо подсмотреть за ними и попытаться увидеть, какие опасности поджидают их там. Потому что опасность всё равно есть. Некоторая часть из них будет стараться совершить безумства, потому что уже во второй раз, когда они выйдут на улицу ночью, они поймут, что свихнулись. Мы постараемся по максимуму кого-нибудь спасти — если это не повредит нам, но если может повредить, то… По-любому, это лучше, чем ничего. Хотя бы будем знать о том, чем слияние двух миров может быть убийственно для нашего.

— Хороший план. Вот только… — Чес сделал пару жадных глотков кофе и задумался. — Вот только, во-первых, надо всё равно ещё высмотреть таких людей, а во-вторых, следить за ними всю ночь до наступления нашего мира. А у меня, между прочим, ещё работа с утра. Так что если я даже буду приходить домой в четыре утра, то трёх часов мне будет маловато. Хотя, признаться, в последние дни я не чувствовал себя невыспавшимся. Я согласен ходить в тот мир, если он мне, как посреднику, будет выплачивать поощрение в виде равноценности семи часов сна к трём. — Джон улыбнулся на это и покачал головой.

— Кто говорил, что будет легко? Людей как-нибудь высмотрим, но что делать с твоей работой — понятия не имею. Но ты говоришь, что в прошлые разы нормально высыпался. Может, договорённость уже действует? — Джон мешал белой палочкой льдинки в своём напитке и усмехался. Чес призадумался, кивнул, но решил так: этой ночью они точно не пойдут, потому что завтра понедельник и надо быть на месте, ведь один пропуск у него уже был. А в следующие можно и не высыпаться — интерес и правда подогревал изнутри, заставляя жертвовать драгоценным сном.

Он сказал об этом Джону, и они договорились встретиться в ночь с понедельника на вторник. Потом кофе закончился и сидеть на постаменте стало холодно, поэтому они отправились обратно, в ту часть города, где были их дома. Заодно Чес решил отдать Джону свой гид с удивительными сказками — скорее всего, в руках Джона он станет более полезным, чем в его собственных, потому что у того времени поизучать это было куда больше. На том они и планировали расстаться, хотя Чесу не хотелось отпускать этого человека после сегодняшнего разговора, и ему казалось, что они не произнесли вслух важного, пытаясь отделаться малозначащим. Они стояли на пороге квартиры Чеса и всё никак не могли сказать «Пока»; это даже смешило, чем удивляло.

— Только… не кури слишком много, ладно? — вдруг сказал Чес, когда Джон уже было развернулся. Тот подмигнул ему и ухмыльнулся.

— Не волнуйся. Одна в день — не больше. Вокруг происходит столько всего, что, думаю, даже у тебя не раз возникала в голове шальная мысль затянуться. До встречи, Чес… — Чес подумал: это правда, то, что сказал Джон. Неожиданно возник широкий выбор безумств на любой вкус и цвет, так что прикуривать хотелось каждый день, но Чес не хотел взваливать на себя груз ответственности за курение, поэтому довольствовался пассивным вдыханием ядовитого дыма, что было ещё хуже, но казалось пустяковым. И Джон говорил такие пронзительные и правдивые вещи про него, что внутри становилось тепло и приятно, как будто целая южная страна с цитрусами и финиками селилась в его душе. Чес закрыл дверь и подумал: в любом случае, тот мир надо было благодарить за сон, который вскрыл между ними их вшитую боязнью откровенность. Теперь стало немного легче, хотя всё равно было непривычно. Но его радовало это; он знал — они справятся. С чем бы то ни было.


	8. Глава 8 Проигрыш и ментоловые сигареты

_А может быть, и ты — всего лишь заблужденье_

 _Ума, бегущего от истины в мечту?_

 _Шарль Бодлер ©._

На следующий день Чес ровно в восемь утра, с удивлением не обнаружив Эверта, открывал магазин сам. Почти в ту же минуту он получил смс от последнего, где говорилось, что у того возникли серьёзные семейные обстоятельства и сегодня Чесу придётся похозяйствовать среди цветов в одиночку. Чес пожелал ему удачи и сказал, что справится с делом. В этот день как раз почти не было людей, и можно было немного повозиться со своими альстремериями и хризантемами, которые он не видел два дня. Чес был рад, что листочки не успели пожухнуть, и аккуратно поливал растения водой, разбавленной с подпиткой для корней. Потом, достав телефон, бездельно лазил в Интернете, пролистывал свежие новости Амстердама и пытался узнать даты выхода новых серий любимых сериалов, при этом попивал латте и закусывал свежей булочкой с корицей, купленной по дороге. Без привычного ночного гуляния по Амстердаму чувствовал себя так, словно забыл дойти до дома в отработанном маршруте работа-супермаркет-дом. Не сказать, что это было хорошо, но просто как-то странно.

В половине одиннадцатого дверь шумно зазвенела колокольчиками над нею, и внутрь ворвался Джон, имея весьма серьёзное и задумчивое настроение, если можно было судить по его лицу. Но Чес, что уж и говорить, по любому был рад видеть его.

— Есть ещё кто-то, помимо нас, в магазине? — прямо с порога спросил Джон негромко и кивнул в сторону служебного помещения. Чес помотал головой.

— У меня есть одна идея. Точнее, некоторая безумная идея. Это к слову о том, что однажды в твоём магазине появилась девушка, и, как тебе показалось, появилась она совершенно без звона над дверью. Ты, как я правильно понял, ухаживал за розами, которые продал ей? — Чес кивнул и пока не понимал, что хотел от него Джон. — И ведь нынче ты тоже за чем-нибудь ухаживаешь?

— Да, за альстремериями и хризантемами, — Чес кивнул в сторону стеллажа, где стояли деревянные кадки с ароматными, разноцветными и мелкими цветочками. — Правда, последние два дня я к ним не прикасался, и…

— Это не столь важно, — отмахнулся Джон. — Тебе нужно будет собрать из них букет. По отдельности. И чтобы цветов было… как минимум шесть или семь. Не знаю точно. Если ты помнишь, из скольких роз состоял твой прошлый букет, который ты отдал девушке, то это было бы замечательно.

— Нет, не очень помню… — Чес в нерешительности взял садовые ножницы и подошёл к стеллажу. Джон, облокотившись на стойку, негромко добавил, стараясь придать голосу спокойствия:

— Слушай, если это, конечно, чему-нибудь повредит или сегодня в магазине не планировалось продавать этих цветов, тогда не стоит… — Чес обернулся к нему и, мягко улыбнувшись, насмешливо проговорил:

— Всё в порядке. Хризантемы были всегда в особой популярности, а мода на мелкие цветы набирает скорость, так что и альстремерии разойдутся. Но я всё равно не понимаю, что должно случиться. Ты намекаешь на то, что девушка появилась лишь потому, что я собрал букет из роз? И сейчас тоже появится она или… кто-то другой? — задумчиво говорил Чес, ловко подрезая стебли белых в рыжую крапинку альстремерий.

— Я об этом тоже немного знаю. Просто странно, что мысль повторить этот эксперимент не пришла мне в голову ещё тогда, когда ты рассказал об этом. Ну, а сейчас подведём итоги: если ничего не произойдёт ни с одним букетом, ни с другим, значит, мы просто посмеёмся над нашей мнительностью и забудем это. А если случится хоть что-нибудь, тогда… тогда я и сам не знаю, что надо делать. По обстоятельствам.

— Что ж, высматривай чудо… — Чес хмыкнул, срезал седьмой стебель и, разложив цветы отдельно, разом сгрёб их в одну большую охапку. Он был уверен на целую россыпь процентов, что ничего не будет, потому что удивительные необъяснимые события на то и удивительны, чтобы никогда больше не случаться, дабы их не смогли объяснить. Он обернулся к Джону, аккуратно прижимая к себе букет, и одним многозначительным взглядом пытался спросить, случилось ли то, что должно было случиться, или хотя бы сегодня реальность залатала свои прорехи, через который дул гирляндно-цветочный ветер диких красочных лугов из другого мира. Прежде чем Джон сумел окинуть взглядом цветочный магазин полностью, из угла, называемого джунглями за обилие папоротников и диксоний, буквально выскочил высокий худощавый парень с яркой копной рыжих волос и чересчур бледной кожей. Чес едва не выронил цветы, а Джон заметно напрягся. Они быстро переглянулись, мысленно сказав друг другу: дело дрянь, главное, не сделать его ещё хуже.

Парень в это время озадаченно оглядывался вокруг себя, как будто всю свою осознанную жизнь спал в этом уголке, убаюкиваемый шуршанием мелких листочков диксонии, и только сейчас проснулся и стал пытаться понять, как же его сюда занесло. На нём были тёмно-зелёные джинсы, увешанные золотистыми цепочками, не заправленная чёрная рубашка, серебряная цепочка с какой-то мелкой, непонятной издалека подвеской, и растоптанные, неопределённого цвета кроссовки. Из верхней одежды была ослепительно белая куртка — такую даже жалко было надевать, потому что после первой же прогулки там обнаружится маленькое пятнышко, портящее всю картину. Но что ещё удивляло в этом парне, так это его необычный цвет глаз: как будто карий цвет немного карамелизировали и добавили солнечных лучей — получилось нечто между тёплым рыжим и золотистым. Безусловно, линзы, но что-то мешало верить этому простому факту полностью.

Наконец, парень заметил их, затем перевёл взгляд на Чеса и его букет. Подошёл к кассе и стал рыться в карманах джинсов.

— Можно мне этот букет? — Чес глянул на Джона, но кивнул и подошёл к кассе.

— Пятнадцать евро. Вам перевязать его чем-нибудь?

— Спасибо, не нужно! — в синюю фирменную миску звонко упали монеты, и Чес передал букет парню. Хотел было распечатать чек и начал даже вбивать сумму в кассовый аппарат, но парень отмахнулся, сказав: — Не стоит, благодарю вас!

Он хотел уже стремглав вылететь из магазина, но Джон осторожно схватил его за рукав и ненавязчиво спросил:

— Эй, что ты делал в углу с папоротниками? Нас в магазине было только двое. Как ты появился здесь? — Парень улыбнулся ослепительно и невинно, как маленькое дитя, легко пожал плечами.

— Я и сам не помню. Но мне очень нужны эти альстремерии. — Джон отпустил его — было лишним и странным удерживать этого юнца и дальше. Тот улыбнулся им на прощание и быстро последовал к выходу. Когда дверь закрылась и рыжая копна последовала направо, по улице Клеркстраат, Джон заговорил быстро и напряжённо:

— Ты знаешь, какие у меня мысли насчёт этого? Знаешь ведь. Просто вспомни ту девицу, которая появилась таким же неожиданным образом у тебя в магазине. Ты продавал розы, собрал их в букет, а до этого долго ухаживал за ними. У девицы были волосы светло-розового цвета — не совпадение ли? И тут этот парень. Белые в рыжие крапинку альстремерии. Рыжие волосы, бледная кожа, белая куртка. И вылез… ну, ты сам видел. Не может быть так, чтобы мы оба смогли пропустить открывшуюся дверь и нового клиента.

— И что же это? Как это объяснить? — Чес ощущал лёгкую дрожь в голосе — прямо перед его носом совершались диковинные, пугающие вещи. Собранный букет цветов порождал целого человека, без прошлого и без памяти, лишь с одним желанием — купить этот букет.

— Не знаю. Каким-то образом цветы, за которыми ты ухаживал, вызывают… духа ли, человека или ещё какое существо — я пока не знаю. Вполне похож на человека, но ведь как знать… Я прослежу за ним! Он пошёл прямо, вот ещё его видно! Буду на связи, если что. Надо посмотреть, куда он пойдёт, потому что у него явно есть некая цель… — Джон говорил всё это, а сам продвигался к двери. Выскочил слишком неожиданно на гудящую машинами и трамваями улицу, что Чес едва успел крикнуть ему вслед: «Будь осторожен!». Сам не задумывался, что сказать, просто неосознанно вырвалось. Выдохнув, он без сил упал на стул и, не глядя, нашарил кнопку на кофемашине; такие события надо запивать не меньше, чем эспрессо романо, но уж до чего дотянулся, то и будет, а значит, вполне сойдёт.

Собирать букет из хризантем Чес не стал — на всякий случай. Разве что если Джон вернётся, тогда сделает. Единственное, что не огорчало в этой истории: эти появляющиеся в магазине люди по крайней мере платили деньги. То есть, на свой товар всегда можно было найти покупателя, причём, видимо, однозначно. В убытке магазин не останется, значит, заработает и сам Чес. Эта мысль настолько подбодрила, что он с живостью обслужил целых пять клиентов, пока его смена не закончилась. Но всё-таки мысли о случившемся не переставали волновать, а телефон ни разу не оповестил о сообщении от Джона. После работы пришлось позвонить ему; Джон ответил и сказал, что где-то в центре города потерял парня в толпе, поэтому ничего примечательного не произошло. Сказал: обговорим вечером. На том и сошлись.

Вечер наступил слишком быстро: невероятно влияли сумерки, сгущающиеся на улицах и в душе после четырёх дня. Тогда уже казалось: вечер совсем близко, ещё пару часов, и можно будет думать об ужине и далёком беспокойном завтра. Сегодня Джон заявился в девять часов и с порога попросил сварить ему кофе: тот самый, что был дикой смесью всех специй. Чес, впрочем, уже и так поставил джезву, полную воды, на плиту и только дожидался, что ему скажут: «Всё правильно, а ещё вытряхни туда половину специй из своего шкафчика». Потому что одному пить эту ядерную смесь — пущее безумие, да ещё и на ночь глядя. После нескольких глотков Джон будто бы обрёл себя и пристально посмотрел на Чеса, отчего тот ощутил лёгкое покалывание в груди и некое мгновенное, слишком едкое желание. Всё это прошло спустя сотые секунды, но Чес запомнил эти ощущения, потому что никогда до этого момента с ним не происходило таких вещей. Джон потихоньку менял его, понемногу прикасался к тем частям души, докуда и сам Чес боялся дотрагиваться, дабы не выпустить на волю свежих блестящих демонов. Но Джону было глупо бояться этих тварей — он знал магическое слово или делал выстрел (впрочем, одно и то же), чтобы уничтожить их. И Чес совершенно не знал, почему его мысли ушли в такую лавандовую сентиментальную даль.

— Я думаю, что это вполне возможно, что эти люди — та девушка с розовыми волосами и сегодняшний парень — как-то связаны с тем миром. Может быть, они убегают туда, потому что их место там. Но тогда какого чёрта их занесло сюда? Но даже не это главный вопрос, потому что вариантов, на самом деле, больше, чем мы с тобой представляем. Вот что странно: почему они возникают из ничего, когда какие-то определённые цветы складываются в букет? Причём и в определённом количестве, и выращенные — тобой! Ведь когда я впервые зашёл к тебе в лавку, то первым делом решил посмотреть: не было ли чего особенного вообще в здешних цветах? То, что начались беспокойства в городе, более или менее связанные с любыми видами цветов, казалось не таким сложным делом. И первый, самый проверенный вариант: узнать, не притаились ли какие-нибудь демоны в самих соцветиях? Ты даже не представляешь, что я делал с теми латирусами и какие только ритуалы не проводил. Но всё тщетно. Самый важный ингредиент — это ты. Но вот несостыковка: этот парень, появившийся после того, как ты собрал букет, не был демоном. В нём не было ни одного клочка или сгустка тьмы. Вообще, — Джон покачал головой и отпил остывающий кофе. — Ты же понимаешь, когда это бывает?

— Даже не со всеми новорождёнными младенцами так… — глухо отозвался Чес, рассматривая золотистую пенку своего кофе, и задумчиво хмыкнул. — Значит, он чист буквально абсолютно. То есть, тот парень даже не существовал до нашего разговора с ним. Иначе, даже если бы он скрывался от людей — главных пятен тьмы на наших душах — он бы всё равно передумал столько мыслей, что, пожалуй, давно бы превратился в демона сам. Мысли, наверное, занимают второе место по превращению нашей чистой души в застиранный чёрный носок. Да и то — чистой не всегда, кто-то, ещё не родившись, уже имеет на себе столько грехов, взятых от родителей или ещё кого-нибудь, что двух жизней не хватит их замаливать… Ты уверен, что не увидел в нём ничего тёмного?

— Да, это точно, — Джон устало кивнул и положил лицо на ладони. — Но ничего не появляется просто так, и этот закон не нарушить какому-то цветочному мирку. Так что здесь есть какая-то подоплёка… они не просто так появляются благодаря тому, что ты заботишься о цветах. Они их покупают и несут куда-то. Потом оказываются в своём мире, где про тебя известно немногим, но всё же. Я не могу собрать отдельные детали в цельную причину, в объяснение… — Джон выглядел встревоженным и напряжённым и бренчал ложкой по кружке, той самой, с принтом бессмертного и многозначительного послания всему остальному миру. Это стала их с Джоном традиция — пить из них. К тому же, Чесу не слишком хотелось доставать из закром кухни кружки с изображениями мусорных баков, игрушечного льва, который разодрал овечку, фантасмагорически непонятных картинок, смазанных 3D эффектами и обрывками других картинок. Пожалуй, и не стоило. Но в следующий раз, встретившись с хозяином, надо будет быть осторожнее и зорко следить за ним.

— Может быть, сегодня удастся что-нибудь узнать? — Чес залпом допил кофе и отправился к джезве, где ещё бурлили остатки их волшебной жидкости, позволяющей не сойти с ума раньше положенного. — Будешь ещё кофе? — впрочем, спрашивать и не требовалось. Кофе хватило только на половины кружек, так что пришлось спонсировать корицей, которой хватило бы ещё на сотню таких полузаполненных кружек. Вышло сладко, горячо, пряно и даже забавно. Чес и подумать не мог, что какая-то слащавая корица может спасти ситуацию.

— Можно, я зайду к тебе завтра? Правда, будет не очень хорошо, если в магазине будет кто-то, кроме нас. Надо будет проверить на хризантемах. И тогда не просто отпустить это существо, а буквально выбить из него хоть что-нибудь… — Джон хмыкнул, а Чес прекрасно его понял: его напарник был из того рода людей, которые не любили большого количества загадок вокруг себя и хотели как можно скорее их разгадать. Но невозможность разгадать — верный путь к их апатии. Однако ж, Чес подумал, что мог поднять настроение Джону по-другому; полез в холодильник, зашуршал обёрткой и достал плитку горького шоколада со вкусом мяты. Удивительно, что такие мелочи способны были обрадовать столь непонятного человека, как Джон. А через десять минут от плитки шоколада осталась треть, да и Джон изрядно повеселел, хотя, конечно же, тёмной, как ночное апрельское небо, шоколадке было неподвластно исправить искажения в мире вокруг.

— Завтра, скорее всего, Эверт выйдет на работу. Он, даже если я уже научился всему, будет просто работать вместе со мной. Однако ж надо попытаться… может быть, когда он будет в служебном помещении? — Джон нахмурился и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, так не сойдёт. Возможно, ты забыл, что значит в моём случае выбивать из кого бы то ни было правду… — глаза Джона многозначительно сверкнули горчично-медовыми искрами, и Чес, конечно, всё понял. Минимум — это выстрелы, а уж про максимум и думать не хотелось.

— Тогда ты… кхм, поговоришь с появившимся существом вне моей лавки. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы в мою смену произошло кровопролитие, убийство и вызовы дьяволов из всех возможных религий. Я серьёзно, — Чес строго смотрел в глаза Джону, потому что действительно не хотел лишаться работы. Напарник примирительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Выдохни. Не собираюсь я превращать твою работу в Ад. Если что-нибудь испорчу, то возмещу ущерб. Да и… кровопролитие? Не факт, что у тех существ по венам течёт кровь. Может быть, пыльца или светло-зелёный кислый сок? — Джон в задумчивости погладил подбородок и хмыкнул, потом подмигнул Чесу, и тот, театрально закатив глаза, покачал головой. — Вообще говоря, завтра может ничего не получиться, раз Эверт будет там. Поэтому посмотрим.

— Может ли быть такое, что эти существа появляются потому, что я — это проводник между миром, откуда они, и нашим? — вдруг спросил Чес, отодвинув кружку в сторону.

— Конечно. Я думаю, оно так и есть. Просто неизвестно, что они забыли здесь, да ещё и не в воплощённом виде, и что делают, покупая букеты и идя вместе с ними куда-то к пункту назначения. И вот что было интересно сделать: глянуть, как выглядит твои магазин ночью, в другом измерении. Может, это нам что-то даст…

Чес, откровенно говоря, не хотел увидеть свой магазин в другом мире, и так искалечившим его несчастное сознание. Как потом работать там, зная, что вот, например, прямо под его ногами лежат лианы, скрывающие трупы людей, а вместо цветов хищные существа с лепестками вместо голов, отстреливающих всех мимо проходящих? Бред, безусловно, но кто мог знать точно, что там было на месте магазина? Наверняка какая-нибудь безумная штука. Поэтому Чесу и не хотелось идти туда, чтобы ночью не мучали кошмары. Но, видимо, этого было не избежать, потому что кошмары одного человека во сне дешевле, чем кошмар сотней людей уже наяву.

Зарядившись кофе и шоколадом, они поболтали ещё немного, а потом, когда часы приблизились к полночи, Джон и Чес, словно две Золушки из старой детской сказки, преобразились в модных смешных индейцев и отправились в путь. Только у них, конечно, было немножечко наоборот: как только пробьёт двенадцать, Золушка, ты превратишься обратно в жителя цветочного мирка, ровно в двенадцать, не забудь! И они с Джоном, словно и правда по взмаху чьей-то вероломной палочки, послушно превращались в людей с измазанной краской лицами и перьями на головах. Только вчера они сумели немного нарушить колдовство какой-то их общей крёстной феи… точнее, не феи, а уж ведьмы тогда.

На улице было теплее обычного, а мягкий липовый цвет от чугунных узких фонарей заполнял темноту, просачиваясь меж трещинами тротуаров и кирпичных изрисованных стен. Сильно пахло корицей и мускатом, как будто эти специи вылетели из шкафчика на кухне Чеса и развеялись по всему проспекту. Но их с Джоном путь был привычным: по Халлстраат до парка, от парка до железнодорожных путей и дальше прямо до центра. Итого путь всегда занимал меньше получаса, а если быстрым шагом, то и за двадцать минут можно было успеть. И самое главное правило, которое Чес изредка не выполнял, а потом корил себя за это, — не рассматривать чужие окна и не пытаться понять, что же там происходит. В этот раз следовать этому правилу удалось почти идеально.

Дойдя до Дамрака, они направились точно по ней, прямиком к чёртову колесу. Чес взволнованно поглядывал на Джона и ждал объяснений, но, могло так случиться, что объяснения Джона растаяли и превратились в ничто из-за гула толпы вокруг, которая и несла их к чёртову колесу, как будто бы их там ожидала весёлая поездка под влажные чернильные облака Амстердама, а не блестящие искры и мгновенная… хорошо, если смерть. К чертям, что бегали по крышам и кидались конфетти, присоединились люди, наряженные в алых ангелов: и одежда, и крылья — всё красное! Они тоже носились наверху, но только перелезали с балкона на балкон, весело отпихивая в сторону стоявших там то ли реальных, то ли наряженных дриад. Это были полуженщины, полурастения, вместо волос у них росли ветки с листьями, а ноги прикрывал шлейф из плотных корней. А красные ангелы кидались в прохожих россыпью лепестков алых роз; Чес поймал один такой и увидал, что там было накарябано что-то на нидерландском. «Мы, словно лодки, пытаемся пробиться в настоящее, но нас безжалостно относит в прошлое…». Безумно знакомая фраза, но Чес не мог понять, откуда она. И уж если она точно из какой-то книги или фильма, то почему этому миру известно о нём? Он спрятал лепесток незаметно от Джона в карман и поймал ещё один: дабы выдать себе окончательный вердикт — сошёл ли он с ума или ещё пока держался. «Перебирая воспоминания, боюсь наткнуться на такие, от которых на меня накатывает тоска». Кажется, это было очередным доказательством… чего? Чего бы то ни было ужасного. Чес трогал выцарапанные на лепестках буквы и ощущал своё полное пепельного свинца сердце, которое ударами, как набат, отбивало секунды до момента, когда сознание разорвётся на сотни мелких обрывков. А обрывки сгорят в искрах от чёртова колеса — это уже точно. Чес спешил за Джоном, прижимал к себе лепесток и кидал быстрые взгляды на красных ангелов. Похожий на шампанское гул толпы и прилетающие на лепестках розы цитаты из каких-то книг пьянили и заставляли и так расплывающийся перед глазами мир растекаться широкими волнами ещё сильнее.

Но, пока Дамрак не кончался, Чес поспешно, словно наркоман, собирал прилетающие в руки лепестки, читал их, чувствовал поднимающиеся дыбом волосы и холодеющие руки и складывал их в карман. «Что может дать один человек другому, кроме капли тепла? И что может быть больше этого?» — единственная цитата, по которой Чес смог вспомнить книгу. Даже что-то гулко звякнуло, да так явно, что ему показалось: нечто выпало из его карманов или оторвалось с его пальто. Но нет, ничего из этого, скорее всего; потому что это обледенел страх внутри души и прозвенел, коснувшись зеркальной поверхности пустоты там же. Это было из книги «Триумфальная арка». Ремарк. И ничто так не будоражило душу, чем слишком пронзительные цитаты, вырванные из контекста давным-давно, ещё в школьные годы, и альтернативное настоящее, которое подкидывало их ему сейчас, словно говоря: «Вроде, твоё». «Да, моё…» — думал Чес, сжимая этот лепесток и также оставив его у себя в кармане. Теперь уже казалось, что этот мир спрашивал его об этом и хотел узнать: а не ответил ли ты на вопрос, который лежал внутри твоей памяти ещё со школы? Но Чес не знал. Да и глупо было задумываться об этом здесь, где каждому была гарантирована качественная процедура схождения с ума. Видимо, здешние порядки призваны постоянно обновлять и совершенствовать систему вызова дикого страха и изумления у всех, попавших сюда. И надо было выстоять, и Чес храбро держался, но цитата вертелась перед глазами огненными бликами, а Джон хватал за рукав так взволнованно, словно бы и сам боялся. По-настоящему. Но уж никогда он в этом не признается…

Перед чёртовым колесом происходила какая-то чертовщина, не иначе. На невысокой сцене танцевали и били в своеобразные бубны, украшенные ромашками, полуголые люди с павлиньими перьями. Перед сценой толпились люди, резкие запахи, смутные очертания людей и огоньки пламени; и это невзирая на изрыгающееся искрами колесо, которое ежеминутно превращало кого-нибудь в лиловое облако, или в стайку калибри, или в одинокий букет, или в шлейф лепестков, или в ничего. На этот раз они с Джоном не решились подойти ближе, остановились у дома, от которого отскочила искра и попала в Чеса в прошлый раз; на всякий случай укрылись под козырьком здания, перед этим убедившись на сотню раз, что сюда ничего не отлетит. Джон тогда взял его за рукав и пододвинул к себе, почти в самое ухо прошептав:

— Сейчас просто стоим тут. Никуда не выходим, каким бы привлекательным ни казалось торжество. Я постараюсь отыскать в толпе кого-нибудь, похожего на отчаявшегося, свихнувшегося человека. Ты, судя по всему, не совсем способен на это… — и вот тут Джон был абсолютно прав, потому что Чесу кружило голову, мысли завивались разноцветными блестящими лентами и кружились в оранжевом вихре внутри, а душа мелко и пряно содрогалась от густых вибраций. Он был и правда не пригоден для отслеживания заблудших душ, которых сам сюда, если их с Джоном теория была верна, и привёл.

Несколько долгих минут, а может, часов — в этом мире ловля времени была чем-то эфемерным и неопределённым, как попытка пересчитать все пролетающие мимо окна снежинки, — они стояли под маленькой крышей с лиловой черепицей. Чес вдыхал ароматы сухой соломы, пряников, душистой земляники, дымного клевера и акварельно-чистого неба. Пытался пересчитать лепестки в кармане, не вынимая руки с ними, но это задача стала подобна задаче со снежинками и окном. Думал: на каких из них спрятаны ещё отсылки к чему-либо из его жизни? И почему здесь так чтили классику двадцатого века? Должны были быть свои безумные книжки, но эти алые ангелы как будто специально ожидали Чеса и всё делали для него, совершенно не подавая на то вид. Пока Чес тяжело думал над этим, сжимая мягкие сочные лепестки и вздрагивая от южного бенгальского ветра, Джон окидывал зорким взглядом, в котором взрывались тысячи фейерверков из льдинок, толпу перед ними, и вместе с его нелепыми пёстрыми перьями он выглядел как очень плохой шпион, которого и выдавали глаза.

Но реальность вокруг не спешила открывать пятна горести в этом огромном полотнище веселья и напыщенного торжества. Везде люди, тряся своими жуткими нарядами, такими пышными и переливающимися, абсурдными и странными, лишь только смеялись, пили глинтвейн с плавающими на поверхности васильками и указывали пальцами в источник шума: то на сцене кто-нибудь превратится в настоящего павлина с золотыми перьями, то кто-нибудь из зрителей обернётся чертёнком, обтянутым лакированной цветастой кожей. Чес старался не смотреть, опускал глаза, но асфальт искрился искажённым отображением этого мира, и становилось ещё хуже. Ему не хотелось совершать таких сентиментальностей, потому что после них обязательно жалеешь и проклинаешь себя, но его рука нащупала жёсткий тёплый рукав Джона и обхватила его. Джон, конечно, и виду не подал, но Чес ощутил, как его душа мягко подалась вперёд и сверкнула почти добром, как дикое, постепенно приручаемое животное. Лучше никогда об этом Джону не знать, но это чувство было чересчур явным и колким.

Когда казалось, что ещё минута, проведённая в алмазно-бликующем мире, и Чес сам взорвётся тысячью мнимых синих огней, Джон неожиданно дёрнул его за рукав и кивком голову указал на другую сторону улицы. Чес пригляделся, стараясь сквозь яркую и вычурную толпу рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, потому что глаза слезились от вспышек и блестящих бантов. Он думал, ему потребуется много времени, чтобы определить, кого же такого необычного приметил Джон, но всё оказалось гораздо проще. Среди полыхающей красками толпы эта тонкая тёмная фигура выделялась катастрофически. На той стороне улицы, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу около подъезда, стояла молодая женщина в чёрном длинном пальто и с густой копной смоляных волос — можно сказать, что по внешнему виду женская версия Джона, только кожа была болезненно бледной. Она дрожала так сильно, что сквозь мелкие шипастые вибрации своего тела и мира вокруг Чес сумел разглядеть в ней чудовищный, невероятного размера плотный страх. Женщина безумно оглядывалась вокруг, стараясь отыскать глазами хоть что-нибудь адекватное, но всё вокруг взрывалось масляной гуашью и превращалось так стремительно в стайки голубых птиц и бабочек, что было совершенно невозможно не сойти с ума в этом мире. Ещё она отчаянно щипала себя за руку, уповая на изумительный кошмар и лишний алкоголь перед сном, но старый проверенный метод не работал и это повергало её в ещё больший ужас.

— Мы… можем ей чем-то помочь? — глухо спросил Чес, оборачиваясь к Джону. Тот смотрел серьёзно и твёрдо и ровно также помотал головой.

— Ты знаешь наш план. Если мы поможем ей сейчас, не узнаем ничего. Мне и самому неприятно это говорить и делать, потому что в планах это было легко и быстро, а на деле это как будто жестокий опыт над человеком, — Джон вздохнул и достал из внутреннего кармана пальто пистолет, точнее, просто высунул его немного, чтобы Чес увидал: в случае чего, они отстреляются и спасутся уж как-нибудь. Чес почему-то только тогда понял: это была уже никакая не игра, это было серьёзное сражение с невидимым врагом, который мог в любое время дать под дых. Тогда из его головы немного выветрились блестящий серпантин и лёгкая острая мишура. Он до сих пор не мог понять, что же его сегодня опьянило; очень надеялся, что не лепестки с цитатами из книг, потому что тогда бы это было слишком наивно.

— Мы должны следовать за ней. Может быть, по дороге с ней случится нечто странное. А потом уж мы обязаны отследить её до самого проявления нашего мира. Ты же помнишь, что это бывает где-то в районе четырёх часов.

Чес обречённо вздохнул: — Не видать мне крепкого и здорового сна!

— Смотри, она куда-то пошла! К площади… в самую толпу… — по интонации Джона трудно было сказать, рад ли он этому событию или наоборот. Потому что с одной стороны их слежка и бессонная ночь принесут результаты, но это произойдёт, если безумная россыпь искр попадёт в женщину, и… Чес не хотел думать, что жизни могут обрываться так безвкусно и глупо, но сейчас не было известно, что сделают с ней искры, если вообще попадут в неё.

— Почему, если даже она живёт где-то в центре, ей захотелось отправиться именно сюда? И почему, видя опасность этого места, она всё равно направляется в самое сердце площади? — Чес не понимал, хотя и сам, когда впервые очутился в этом мире, поплёлся в центр, правда, в другую сторону, и, правда, не дошёл. Джон толкнул его из-под козырька и вышел сам, потом всё же осторожно сжал его ладонь в своей, как бы всем видом сказав «Просто чтобы не потеряться в этой толпе». Но Чесу стало всерьёз спокойно и хорошо, как будто все проблемы обесцвечивались и развевались на призрачном ветру белым пеплом. Ему всегда становилось так, что уж тут говорить, просто каждый раз не верилось, что это от наивного соприкосновения холодной руки к его. «Всего лишь чтобы не потеряться в этой толпе, Джон, но почему я ощущаю предательские удушающие взрывы в своей груди?».

— Почему они идут в центр, сложно сказать… — говорил Джон, аккуратно продвигаясь сквозь толпу на другую сторону улицы, где раньше стояла женщина в чёрном — теперь она находилась между статуей льва и монумента на площади Дам. — Может, чтобы осознать, что есть в мире люди, которые находятся в этом неведомом мире. И они идут в самые людные места, чтобы заглушить перетекающее в шизофрению одиночество, но сами не догадываются, что станет только хуже. Правда, в первый раз они подумают, наверное, что это был какой-то праздник. Днём убедятся, что праздник это напоминало мало — значит, сон. Но следующей ночью обязательно выйдут на улицу — любопытство хуже наркотика, хуже зависимости, хуже всего на свете в данном случае. И вот тогда можно сказать точно, что они попали в ловушку, из которой навряд ли выберутся. Ну, выберется только очень хладнокровный человек. А остальные нарвутся на неприятности.

Джон часто тормозил, потому что перед самым их носом неожиданно возникала украшенная яблоками и грушами повозка, сверкая своей позолотой, и проезжала мимо, чудесным образом не задавив их. Чес утыкался носом в колючую и пахшую дымом, собственно им сделанным кофе и книжными страницами ткань пальто и вновь думал, что навсегда бы остался в таком положении, и секунда тянулась так долго, словно была последней в мире. Да, Чес знал: этой ночью он немного свихнулся, потому что мысли уходили в слишком запутанные дали, а Джон казался единственным островом разумности. Наконец, они дошли, остановились за углом дома — не слишком безопасное место, но оттуда было хорошо видно женщину, которая теперь двинулась прямо к колесу, совсем не замечая его опасности. Чесу хотелось крикнуть ей, остановить её, но он молчал, стискивая зубы и сжимая руку Джона. Джон, конечно, понимал его, понимал даже чересчур хорошо, и потому аккуратно проводил большим пальцем по его дрожащей сжатой руке. И это казалось слишком невероятным, слишком приторным, слишком личным, и Чес аккуратно прикусывал губу до лёгкого покалывания, чтобы убедиться: всё реально, даже чересчур реально. Джон немо говорил: «Мне известно, какой силы пожар горит у тебя в груди. Поэтому я готов стать долгим холодным дождём, что потушит его». И он был прав.

И, конечно, наконец случилось то, что должно было случиться. Снопы искр, шипящие по всей площади Дам, быстро и точно сбили с ног женщину. Сверкнув бледными коленями, она повалилась на спину, затем судорожно сжалась, перевернулась на бок. Чес думал, что она умерла, но спустя несколько секунд женщина стала аккуратно подниматься, прикрывая руками грудь, и огляделась по сторонам резкими, точёными движениями. И только когда она встала полностью, правда, к ним боком, он заметил: на кончиках её волос зацвели жёлтые одуванчики и лиловые незабудки. А руками на груди она старалась прикрыть огромный цветок шиповника, неизвестно каким образом закрепившийся там. Невозможно было, чтобы такие цветы росли в жизни, потому что этот был раз в десять больше обыкновенного шиповника. Неожиданно кольнула совершенно дикая мысль, которая была не совсем мыслью, а скорее лихорадочным сравнением: его сон, где у него из груди рос радужный, как мыльный пузырь, цветок. И от того, что было дальше, до сих пор трепетно сжималось сердце. Но женщина почти вприпрыжку направилась в сторону улицы, из которой они вчера вышли и попали на площадь, где сидели на постаменте и пили кофе. Поэтому пришлось срочно выдвинуться в путь, двигаясь прямо по стенке здания — на середину, конечно, выходить не хотелось. Когда женщина скрылась за поворотом, они быстро пересекли площадь, потому что досюда искры не доставали, и судорожно оглядели бушующую всякой нечестью улицу. Когда уже думалось, что среди шумной пёстрой толпы они её не найдут, Чес заметил розоватое пятно и потащил Джона за собой. Женщина почти бежала, так что пришлось ускориться. Она часто сворачивала, и пару раз казалось, что они окончательно потеряли её, но у кого-нибудь из них в тот момент оказывался хорошо развит навык слежки и они вновь гнались за нею.

Чес замечал, что женщина уводила их дальше от центра, куда-то в восточную часть Амстердама, где улицы одиноко пустовали в своей шаткой, ослепляющей красоте. От шиповника на её груди слетали лепестки, и Чес отчего-то сторонился их, как ужасающей мины, что могла разорвать его в разноцветные клочья. Наконец, на улице с фиолетовыми фонарями и косыми кирпичными домиками, окрашенными в сочный бирюзовый цвет, женщина остановилась посреди улицы, прямо на дороге, хотя здесь в любом случае пока никто не ездил. Джон потащил его в боковой переулок, чтобы оттуда можно было выглядывать и оставаться незамеченным. Прошло несколько минут, но женщина не двигалась, просто стояла посреди пустынной улицы, где завивались редкие разноцветные вихри из бумажных разбросанных лент. Чес ощущал себя глупо, когда каждый раз высовывался посмотреть, не изменилось ли что-либо. Ожидание — лучший убийца для него, потому что каждая минута, проведённая в бездействии, понемногу отрезвляла его от недавнего безумия, каким-то образом прокравшегося к нему сквозь ликование толпы. И чем светлее становилась голова, тем тошнее становилось от самого себя и мира вокруг. Когда ноги подкосились от слабости и Чес без сил опустился на ступеньки ближайшего крыльца, Джон подошёл к нему и похлопал по плечу.

— Можешь посидеть немного, я сам понаблюдаю, — он говорил мягко и до дрожи понимающе, Чесу захотелось просто опустить голову ему на руки и никогда не подниматься. — К тому же, мне думается, эта девушка уже никуда не сдвинется. Надо ждать рассвета. Ну, точнее, не совсем рассвета, ведь в четыре утра ещё не светает…

— А сейчас сколько? — шёпотом спросил его Чес и заглянул внимательно в тёмные, проницательные глаза. Джон закатал рукав и поднёс часы на свет, этот дурацкий фиолетовый свет, и ответил:

— Почти два часа. Долго придётся ждать. Будем надеется, что наш мир проявится раньше четырёх… — Джон сделал шаг, чтобы заглянуть за угол, и вновь вернулся.

— А как он… проявляется? — Чес почему-то дрожал, как будто вокруг дули пронзительные студёные ветры, и скрывал, как постыдно стучали его зубы.

— Ты просто моргнёшь, а вокруг уже будет всё привычным. В этом нет особых мудрёных ритуалов, — Джон говорил это, а сам стал что-то искать в горшке рядом с ядовито-красным цветком уже без определённого вида, потому что Чес устал называть витиеватые названия и кружить себе голову. Наконец, Джон отыскал там небольшой плоский камешек, вытащил из внутреннего кармана маленькое зеркальце и соорудил себе камеру наблюдения, чтобы не выглядывать из-за угла, а просто смотреть на зеркало и видеть в нём небольшой кусок улицы вместе с застывшей там женщиной. Сам уселся на ступени рядом с Чесом — благо, до поворота было меньше метра и всё происходящее через зеркало было прекрасно видно и отсюда. Достал пачку сигарет и угольно-чёрную зажигалку; нынче не стал спрашивать разрешения, потому что и сам понял, как это звучало глупо и отвратительно. С первым дымным и упоительным запахом Чес почувствовал облегчение, вдохнул глубоко-глубоко, как будто затягивался сам, и понял, как хлёстко и ясно очистила ему эта сигаретная дрянь — дрянь мысленную в голове. Джон сидел исключительно близко, потому что ступеньки были узкими, и Чес, лишь немного наклонив голову, мог спокойно положить голову ему на плечо. Это до колких холодных спазмов хотелось сделать прямо сейчас, но Чес знал, как ошибётся, сделав это. Джон пустил его к себе в душу пока только частично: одной ногой Чес был уже внутри, а другая мёрзла за побитым порогом. И второй шаг надо было делать медленно настолько, насколько это было возможным.

— Я слышу, как стучат твои зубы, — усмехнулся Джон, немного наклонившись и стряхивая между пальцев сигарету от пепла. В странном лиловом освещении его лицо казалось бледным и ироничным, и Чес, задержав дыхание, краем глаза смотрел на его профиль.

— Ты… ощутил нечто странное, когда мы были рядом с площадью? — Джон повернулся к нему, и Чес не мог бы соврать, даже если бы захотел этого очень сильно. Да что тут говорить: проницательный до лёгкого спазма в животе взгляд уже давно знал ответ на вопрос. Чес шумно выдохнул, опустил глаза на асфальт, чтобы пересчитать все фиолетовые блики на нём, и тихо ответил:

— Да. Мне просто немного помутило голову. Но сейчас потихоньку отпускает… не знаю, что это было. Нельзя мне к тому колесу выходить. Видимо, оно помнит, в кого искрами стреляло… — попытался улыбнуться, но зубы свело, и слава Богу, что вокруг было слишком темно и эта ущербная улыбка растворилась там. Джон покачал головой в задумчивости.

— Будет здорово, если мы с тобой доберёмся до финала, не потеряв рассудок. Затянешься? — он протянул ему сигарету, а Чес даже не думал отказываться, потому что казалось, что в его душе работали сотни экскаваторов и выворачивали там всё наизнанку. Безусловно, чем бы мог помочь тут сигаретный дым, но, смотря на тонкую перламутровую струйку дыма, Чес думал, что это было единственное связующее звено между мирами, горькое, не приторное, как всё здесь, а противное, едкое, разъедающее — хорошо, что не душу. Он поднёс сигарету ко рту, осторожно сжал её губами и медленно вдохнул. Будто маленькие воздушные ежи заполонили ему лёгкие, но это было лучше, чем бесконечная цветочная пыльца, давно ударившая в голову. Постепенно ежи загорелись колючим пламенем и разрослись до удивительных размеров; сипло кашляя, Чес выдохнул, а глаза уже ни черта не разбирали мир вокруг: лишь поплывшие лиловые и чёрные пятна, смазанное небо, дёргающаяся от его собственной дрожи сигарета и неожиданно холодная слеза, скатившаяся по щеке и упавшая на джинсы. Чес не сразу понял, что его безумно трясло, а на щеках было противно и влажно.

Он не успел сделать ещё одну затяжку, чтобы заглушить сухой и болезненный хрип, потому что стало до жути плохо и тошно, как будто только затяжка и открыла ему глаза на настоящий мир, как будто сняла с него долбаные розовые очки и разбила их об асфальт. Хотелось курить так долго, пока не высушатся все слёзы, пока дым не выжжет всю эту горькую воду изнутри него, чтобы на слёзы не осталось ничего. И вот как-то слишком неподходяще рука Джона опустилась на его плечо, и он ощутил, что тот был совсем рядом, непозволительно рядом, достаточно было лишь опустить голову ему на грудь и ощутить кожей шершавую ткань и слишком запретное тепло. Чес всерьёз не хотел делать такие глупости, но, когда первый, глухой и жутко постыдный всхлип уже был озвучен, какая уж была разница… Он чувствовал поражение, проигрыш, позволив себе лбом коснуться неприятной жёсткой ткани, и знал теперь наверняка, что отдавал в этот момент нечто большее, чем свои слабости, свои душевные тайники, своих уставших демонов и потрёпанных ангелов. Он отдавал этому человеку нечто, что не мог сформулировать словами и даже мыслями. Он просто вручил ему лист бумаги, где были написаны всякие личные глупости, — такие бумаги мы сжигаем в тот же день, когда ошибаемся в человеке, которому вручили их, а он сохранил, глупец, конечно…

Чес крупно дрожал, вертел головой, думая, что будет лучше, но ткань под ней становилась влажной и ледяной, а его пальцы обжигала сигарета, уже наполовину истлевшая; Джон вторил его слабоумию и второй рукой прижал его к себе. Кажется, стало ещё хуже, но Чес ощутил податливый спазм внутри своей души и вжался только сильнее, хотя на самом деле хотел отодвинуться и извиниться. Чёрт знает что было в этих сигаретах, но Чес чувствовал себя измождённым и уставшим, ему было физически плохо, как будто бы он понял всю ничтожность и бесполезность ситуации и ничто уже не могло помочь. Он хотел думать, что это просто на него так влиял этот мир и недосып. Но ошибка была глупо допущена, и Джон уже принял его в свои сильные, надёжные объятия. Жаль, что так, лучше бы вылил на него ведро иронии и сарказма.

— Я не буду спрашивать, что с тобой. Просто…

— Мне слишком отвратительно, и сейчас всё никак не становится лучше! — перебил его Чес, прижался носом сильнее и айкнул, отбросив обжёгший его окурок. — Вот и сигарету твою недокуренную угробил… Знаешь… она у тебя что, со вкусом депрессии и ментола?

— И ментола… — устало согласился Джон, и Чес почувствовал его улыбку, такую искреннюю, незапланированную, не отмеренную строгим разумом в чётком количестве. Пожалуй, её не будет ни в каких мысленных отчётах Джона за день. И это почему-то так радовало, хотя что это была за отчаянная дурость! В голове до сих пор крикливо пульсировало: «Проиграл, проиграл, проиграл!», но Чеса это больше не задевало, потому что самое страшное он уже сделал и не факт, что сегодня. Побег вслед за шаткой судьбой, неожиданно сомкнувшиеся руки, это нелепое объятие — Чес всегда пытался что-то рассказать Джону, а Джон шёл навстречу медленными и выверенными шагами, поэтому и казалось, что он застыл на месте. Чес вспомнил об этом сейчас и рассмеялся звонко, рассмеялся от души, как беспечный псих, утыкаясь носом в пальто и пластмассовые пуговицы, стискивая в пальцах воротник и отнюдь не желая поднять голову. Джон, конечно, насторожился, но Чесу стало слишком легко, как будто змея забрала обратно себе яд, что впрыснула ему недавно. Он смеялся, а сильные, пропахшие табаком и печалью руки прижимали его к себе, и становилось хуже и лучше — сложно сказать. «Осталось немного… совсем немного, и что-то случится. Джон даже представить не может, а уж куда мне…»

Потом Джон зажёг ему новую сигарету, потому что руки дрожали, и Чес, прикурив вновь, только тогда пришёл в себя и вдыхал каждый раз глубоко, до рвущей изнутри истомы, чтобы выкоптить из себя безумие ядовитым дымом. Ему было дико стыдно, но вместе с тем он осознавал: Джону можно довериться, Джону он доверился ещё очень давно, и тот умело обращался с полученным, хоть и дерьмовым грузом. Правда, чувство проигрыша, странной униженности ещё не отпускали, но Чес знал: побочные эффекты, пройдёт скоро, может быть, с наступлением утра, потому что никто из них не был готов открыть душу для ножевых ранений взаимности и понимания. Чес кашлял до ледяных слёз, до сиплого бурчания в груди, но ему легчало. Он утирал рукавом щёки, а Джон до сих пор прижимал его к себе одной рукой и говорил в волосы всякую важную сейчас ерунду типа «Это твои первые затяжки, дурак, не стоит вдыхать так глубоко, как будто ты пытаешься задушить себя». Меж тем в отзеркаленном кусочке улицы до сих виднелась фигурка женщины, и ничего в ней не поменялось, как на зло, специально, но спасибо ей. Чес не помнил более удушливого и более откровенного момента в своей жизни. Тогда из его сердца через дым перетекло в другое сердце всё самое жуткое и хорошее, самое сокровенное и предательское. С каждым вдохом Джон всё больше имел шансы убить его невидимым ножом и воскресить из придорожной пыли одновременно. Слишком странное и слишком горячее чувство; Чес ощутил ожог, а потом вспомнил, что это лишь огонёк на сигарете подобрался к его пальцам. Он никогда бы не доверился так ни одному человеку, мужчине или женщине, особенно мужчине. Это было до граничащего с безумием трепета сладко осознавать.

Наконец, сигарета закончилась, и Чес ощутил заманчивую тишину в своей груди. Джон до сих пор прижимал его к себе, и было в этом движении нечто личное и пьянящее. И Чес попросту устал сопротивляться жестокому голосу разума — аккуратно положил голову ему на плечо и облегчённо выдохнул.

— Я не смогу в дальнейшем так запросто смотреть тебе в глаза. После этого позора, — глухо говорил Чес и рассматривал стену дома впереди: здесь во всех окнах было темно, лишь вырисовывались загадочные силуэты и цветастые шторы. Джон усмехнулся.

— Считай это шагом к доверию. Ты эмоционально выгорел. Я думаю, нам нужно слегка приостановить ночные прогулки… — Чес этого отнюдь не хотел, но спорить сил уже не было. Вдруг Джон резко сдвинулся с места, и им пришлось отстраниться друг от друга; оказывается, женщина на улице сделала пару шагов вперёд, и Джон не захотел её упускать. Сейчас было бы слишком тупо и бессмысленно терять её из виду, когда позади было такое… Джон даже медленно выглянул из-за угла, но тут же вернулся, сказав, что она просто сделала два шага вперёд. Чес подумал: как хорошо, что она прервала их прогрессирующее безумие. Конечно, не совсем хорошо, но это лучше, чем вспоминать сегодня днём об этой ночи с не отлипающей ото лба ладонью и словами «Просто идиоты…». Джон опёрся о стену дома, а Чес подвинулся к самому краю, чтобы быть ближе к нему, и спросил:

— А эта женщина… она уже мертва?

— Не знаю, если уж честно. Искры благодушно одаривают своих жертв разными подарками. Нельзя узнать раньше того времени, когда проявится наш мир.

Это были самые долгие два часа в жизни Чеса. И самые сложные, потому что иногда женщина дёргалась, будто давая надежду на то, что она сейчас куда-нибудь рванёт и они никогда её не найдут в узких подворотнях. Но в итоге она только делала пару шажков взад-вперёд и в стороны, два раза падала на колени и под конец развернулась лицом к ним, точнее, к куску зеркала. Чеса тогда посетило неприятное, гложущее паникой чувство, что женщина их видит, что она смотрит прямо на кусок зеркала (его заметить было не так сложно). Но Джон говорил: навряд ли её глаза видят сейчас хоть что-нибудь. Они покрыты пеленой сумасшествия или чего-то другого, чем наделили её искры. В любом случае, они могли бы скрыться от неё или, чего делать не хотелось, отстреляться.

Бессмысленными разговорами и мелкими шутками удалось заполнить долгие полтора часа, а уже после этого, когда наручные часы Джона указывали стрелками на полчетвёртого, они стояли на стрёме, уже выглядывая из-за угла и почти не опасаясь, что женщина увидит их. Спустя двадцать минут бестолкового выглядывания Джон сказал, что дождётся четырёх, но Чес не мог просто так позволить перейти бедной женщине из этого мира в свой родной. Вдруг случится что-то важное в этот короткий момент перехода, и упущение будет стоить им не дай Бог жизни? Поэтому Чес, не обращая внимания на ноющие ноги и слипающиеся глаза, упрямо выглядывал из-за водосточной трубы на пустую лиловую улицу с душой, в которой проросли стебли безумства. Он уже давно смирился с ролью карателя и почти палача, действия которого в скором времени должны были очистить весь мир от зла и грехов. Но в нём совершенно не было холодности и степенности, поэтому палач выходил смешной и бестолковый. Шаткие нервы не воспринимали реальность, а внутри сжимался тугой колючий комок, сжимался и постепенно раздирал грудную клетку.

Пронзительный, резанувший по ушам крик заставил его вздрогнуть и чуть не упасть, чудом схватившись за трубу. Джон подбежал и остановился рядом. Никакого лилового света, вокруг обычные рыжие и коричневые дома, а фонари заливали асфальт густым медовым цветом. Женщина сипло прохрипела, держась за грудь, качнулась в сторону и упала на спину, распластав руки в стороны. Чес увидал небольшой кинжал в её груди с витиеватой рукояткой и, прикрыв ладонями рот, хотел было побежать к ней, но Джон схватил его за локоть и прижал к себе.

— Мы ей ничем уже не поможем. Она мертва. Нож прямо в сердце. Не удивительно, если она умерла ещё там, на площади, когда искры попали в неё… — Джон говорил торопливо и встревоженно, а Чес не мог больше пошевелиться, он стискивал ледяными пальцами свои шершавые губы, скрывал хрип ужаса и разглядывал ядовито-алую лужу и почти чёрные ручейки, струившиеся между камнями дороги. У женщины больше не было на концах волос цветов, а сами волосы стали казаться куда менее длинными, даже навряд ли доставали плеч. Запахло жжённым, и Чеса едва не вывернуло, поэтому он отвёл взгляд в сторону, но невдалеке от себя увидал кровавые пятна — небольшие кляксы, едва заметные, но он вспомнил: вот тут же она шла и с её груди слетали лепестки шиповника, а он их ещё аккуратно обходил. Это была кровь — в нашем мире.

— Пожалуйста, пойдём отсюда… Её найдут совсем скоро. Своим криком она кого-нибудь и разбудила. А мы можем попасть под подозрение, если останемся… — Джон тянул его за рукав в сторону их переулка, хотя сам с трудом понимал, куда тот мог вывести в конце концов. Чес ощущал кислый тошнотворный комок в горле и позволил крепким горячим пальцам сомкнуться вокруг его ослабшей ладони, а этому человеку, так себе палачу, уж будем честны, но немного лучшему, чем он сам — тащить себя по тёмному глухому переулку. Они почти сорвались на бег, хотя Чес едва мог переставлять ноги и сердце его грохотало всеми колокольнями старого города одновременно.

Чес смутно помнил, каким образом они оказались на Халлстраат и вспомнили, где его подъезд. Но он не захотел заходить внутрь, а прижался к холодной влажной стене, дав жестом знак, что ему нужно немного подышать свежим, не пепельно-сладким воздухом. Джон остановился рядом и откашлялся; вокруг было ещё темно, на глубоком бархатном небе о чём-то стыдливо молчали звёзды, а из квартиры на каком-то этаже лился матовый жёлтый свет — кому-то тоже нынче не спалось. Чес только сейчас понял, как устал: бешеное дыхание разрывало лёгкие на части, а ноги дрожали, предательски подгибаясь. Ужасно не хотелось вспоминать женщину, мнимо живую несколько часов в ином мире, а в этом пробежавшую от площади Дам до окраин с кинжалом в груди, но багровая лужа, тёмные ручейки и распластанные в последней судороге ноги ловкими кусочными кадрами мелькали перед глазами. От этого становилось жутко, хотя Чес и ругал себя за слабости, потому что, вроде, должен был привыкнуть, когда приходилось видеть всякие отвратительные вещи с клиентами Джона, но это, к его стыду, так и не прошло.

Джон шагнул к нему и постепенно остывающими пальцами приподнял за подбородок. Чес не хотел смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому поднимал взгляд медленно, и, когда увидел, что натурально тонет в холодном горчичном меду, понял, что Джон уже знал его мысли абсолютно и досконально.

— Ты как? Смотри, не впадай в депрессию. Если будешь так жутко страдать, страдать начну я. А это гораздо хуже, — он улыбался слегка отчаянно, и Чес тоже ощущал, как нескладно и вымученно его губы растянулись в улыбке. — Иди отоспись. Три часа сна — лучше, чем ничего. Потом поспишь ещё после работы… Иди.

Но Чес не спешил сворачивать в подъезд, а остановился, вцепившись пальцами в проём, и глядел на Джона, хотя всё перед глазами уплывало и переворачивалось.

— И что, почти каждый нормальный человек, если перенесётся туда, живым точно не выйдет? — Джон положил руку ему на плечо и мягко сжал его. Чесу стало спокойнее и захотелось потащить его с собой в квартиру. Он знал: равномерное и мягкое чувство окончится тогда, когда рука покинет его плечо.

— Не обязательно. Сейчас не думай об этом, прошу тебя. Прими снотворное и поспи до утра. Если будешь горевать по каждому… что останется от тебя? — Джон аккуратно развернул его к себе за плечо, а вторую руку положил на щёку и щекотливым, приятным касанием провёл до шеи. Чес вздрогнул, шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза; пальцы прошлись от шеи к затылку и запутались в курчавых, не расчёсанных волосах.

— Чес… Возьми себя в руки, в конце концов. Поговорим днём. Я зайду к тебе в цветочную лавку.

Чес приоткрыл глаза, увидел перед собой бледное, почти серое, уставшее лицо с едва заметными морщинками около глаз, увидел потрескавшиеся бледные губы и тускнеющие, но ещё живые глаза и понял слишком мало для дальнейшего спокойного существования, но слишком много — для настоящего момента. Джон и сам едва держался: его губы дрожали, скрывая это усиленным стискиванием, а в глазах виднелся скрытый глубоко страх. Тогда Чес и понял: Джон безумно этого не хотел и не любил, но всё же решился доверить ему горстку слабостей — своих, собственных и таких болезненных. И это стало понятно только сейчас, может, слишком поздно, но, Господи, как же Чеса разрывало от желания не отпускать Джона, затащить его к себе и всё туманно-молочное время до рассвета говорить о какой-нибудь ерунде и мертвецки не выспаться. Но лучше говорить не о ерунде, а о важных смешных вещах, таких банальных и нужных, казалось сейчас, разуму больше, чем короткий глухой сон.

И Чес только на двадцатом году своей жизни смог осознать, что всегда был трусливым, неуверенным парнем. И сейчас, конечно, не потащил Джона за руку в подъезд, пусть и насильно, не втолкнул в комнату и не всучил обжигающую кружку кофе, а просто кивнул и с сожалением почувствовал, как мягкие пальцы осторожно покинули его затылок и рука отпустила плечо. Чес ощущал сладкое вибрирование внизу живота и целый дождь из липкого, тягучего, как мёд, чувства — в груди. Но ему пришлось кивнуть ещё раз, с трудом переставить ноги и скрыться в гладкой и прохладной глубине подъезда. Он знал, что сегодня на работе, наверное, будет вспоминать минувшую ночь с постыдным смехом и обязательно извинится перед Джоном. Видимо, это нормально, что в том мире сносило голову — это понимал и сам Джон. Но некая доля сомнения витала в его душе неуспокоенным призраком, кричащим: «Хватит списывать это на мистику, хватит обвинять во всём события, но только не себя самого, просто признай, что открылся Джону настолько, что ему будет достаточно лёгкого равнодушия, чтобы морально убить тебя! Признайся, ты проиграл в этой схватке, ты первый сложил оружие и порвал на себе одежду, обнажив оставшийся чистым кусочек души! Признай это, Чес Креймер. А ещё признай, что сам Джон не меньший идиот, чем ты». Чес громко хлопнул входной дверью, чтобы писклявый ветреный голосок заткнулся, и, наспех раздевшись, упал на диван, перед этим проверив будильник и съев небольшую дозу снотворного. На эту ночь с него было достаточно!


	9. Глава 9 Делёное безумие

_Ведь ты небо, ведь ты небо, полное звёзд,_

 _Я собираюсь вручить тебе своё сердце._

 _«A Sky Full of Stars» Coldplay ©._

Подъём было мало сказать, что похож на воскрешение из мёртвых — во много раз хуже этого. Чес даже думал, что лучше бы и не спал вовсе, потому что его будто бы поманили покойным сладким сном, а затем оказалось, что это демо-версия. Но положение спас кофе с молоком и двумя ложками сахара, а также багет с ветчиной. Чес едва узнал себя, когда зашёл в душ: бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, мешки под глазами и общий вид, словно он вернулся под утро после весёлой вечеринки. Однако холодный душ и лавандовый гель — одни из лучших изобретений человечества против бессонной ночи, так что выбежал Чес из ванной, стуча зубами от холода, но весьма посвежевший на вид. А после завтрака он вообще принял человеческий вид, в котором не стыдно было отправляться на работу.

Эверт даже не заметил никакой перемены с ним и был очень рад его видеть. Рассказал, что сегодня приедет грузовик с саженцами к заднему двору и ему придётся проконтролировать, всё ли довезли и в какой сохранности, поэтому Чесу почти полсмены придётся самостоятельно обслуживать клиентов. «Впрочем, ты уже вполне справляешься с этим, так?» — добавил Эверт и улыбнулся. Чес кивнул, потому что никакой сложности и впрямь не было. На третью неделю своей работы в цветочном магазине всё здесь стало привычным: и головокружащие запахи, и лёгкая прохлада, и пролетающие мимо по дороге новенькие трамваи, и элегантный изгиб улицы из окна с аккуратными узкими домишками. Даже близость исторического центра города — и та уже не изумляла, как в первые дни. А сейчас уже тем более не могла изумить, когда в голове стойко держалась другая сторона Амстердама.

Где-то после десяти утра Эверт ушёл принимать доставку, а буквально через несколько минут в лавку зашёл Джон — Чес отправил ему смс, когда о приезде грузовика стало более-менее известно. Джон выглядел, откровенно говоря, не очень и наверняка не спал. Чес кивнул ему и тут же нажал кнопку на кофеварке — первым делом сейчас следовало напоить Джона горячим напитком, чтобы тот немного ожил, а уж потом взяться за дела. Джон понял его замысел, благодарно кивнул и устало опёрся за прилавок, где стоял Чес.

— Как ты? — вообще-то, хотел спросить Чес, но Джон оказался быстрее. Он покачал в ответ головой, как бы говоря: сложно тут вообще понять хоть что-нибудь, а уж про самочувствие — дело тёмное.

— А ты не даже не засыпал и… выкурил, что ли, полпачки? — только спустя некоторое время Чес заметил, что от Джона несло его слабыми, полумятными сигаретами. Тот потёр лоб и, невесело улыбнувшись, помотал головой.

— Ну уж, не полпачки… На две сигареты превысил норму. Но… сейчас мне получше. И от сигарет будет разве что тошнить. Поэтому я не буду курить ещё пару дней точно… — Они немного помолчали под звук дребезжащей кофемашины. Затем Чес подал Джону горячую чашку и негромко проговорил:

— Ты просто обязан выпить это. Представь себе, что есть такая легенда про Бессмертного и Волшебного, когда они вновь отправились в свои опасные приключения, чтобы спасти город и его жителей, но внезапно потерпели поражение. Сначала Бессмертный помог Волшебному, а на утро Волшебный приготовил в благодарность чудесный напиток богов, чтобы привести в чувство Бессмертного, — Чес говорил это и легко смеялся, ведь и сам не ожидал, что выкинет такое. Джон сдержанно улыбался, перемешивая палочкой кофе, но сдержанно лишь потому, что ночью они позволили безумию войти в их сердца, а для Джона это было табу.

— Благодарю. Ты выглядишь весьма неплохо. Намного лучше, чем несколько часов назад.

— Несколько часов назад я вообще со стыда умирал от того, какие вещи позволял себе… — Чес заговорил об этом и тут же тихо прикусил себе язык — надо было молчать, это позволило бы не упасть в собственно вырытую яму отчаяния и сумасбродства. Но — сделано, и Чес уже летел с блаженным свистом в ушах.

— Ох, если ты собираешься извиняться, то… не надо. Я прошу, — Джон поморщился и потёр лоб. — И так голова болит.

— Может быть, впервые в жизни и зря, но… я не собираюсь извиняться, — Чес посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и ощутил жжение — это всего лишь правда шипящей струёй попадала на него, и от её переизбытка захотелось окунуться в мягчайшую шёлковую ложь. Но нет, сегодня надо было держаться, и Чес ощущал, с каким интересом уставился на него Джон.

— Если мы делаем шаги к доверию, то это было совершенно необходимо. Это был огромный шаг. Только… если каждый такой шаг мы будем форменно сходить с ума, я не выдержу. Ты уж, не знаю, придумай что-нибудь, что сохраняло бы мой разум в спокойствии, когда мы выходим к чёртову колесу.

— Придумаю. И, знаешь, мне это даже нравится. Хоть я и не люблю размышлять о таких вещах, но… — Джон сделал последний глоток и улыбнулся так мягко, так лучезарно, что Чес поверил, будто улыбки и правда могли источать яркий свет, — Но, представляешь, я приехал сюда, чтобы встретиться с тобой. На втором месте было происшествие. Я бы даже и не поехал — не слишком оно казалось интересным для меня. Просто тут был ты. И я подумал: ошибусь ли? Ожидал положительный ответ. Учитывая наше прошлое. Однако ж…

Чес ощущал, как быстро и легко уходил из-под ног паркет, заменяясь мягким луговым облаком. По закоптелой клетке души завились мелкие светлые цветы с горящей алой сердцевиной, и пусть цветы в их положении был уже банальный заезженный эпитет, который вызывал только тошноту. Сейчас было нечто другое. И Чес с трудом верил, что такое происходило в действительности, и даже аккуратно щипнул себя за штанину, подумав: не-е-ет, я всё же проспал будильник. Но боль была точечной и сильной, поэтому пришлось вдохнуть до распирания лёгких, до колючих звёздочек в них, и надломлено усмехнуться, ещё не веря сказанному. «Чтобы встретиться с тобой…» — ни в одном кошмаре Джон такого бы не сказал, а тут!.. «Нет, Господи, больше ни одному человеку так не доверюсь. Это слишком опасно, но до елейной дрожи сладко. Он сотворяет со мной слишком личные, серьёзные вещи. Глупо думать, что это не обернётся чем-то с ума сводящим». Прежде чем ответить, Чес опёрся о стену спиной и, вскинув глаза к потолку, негромко воскликнул:

— Ты просто изумительный… странно изумительный, Джон! — хотелось бы закурить прямо сейчас, но Чес больше не хотел брать в рот сигарет, потому что в его случае привязанности и зависимости становились ласково убивающими, с помощью его же согласия. Джон горько усмехнулся, наверное, и сам малость пожалел о сказанном, но всё же он казался довольным. Поставил пустую чашку и поблагодарил за кофе. Чес подумал: теперь откровения у Джона нельзя будет добиться никак, но это даже лучше, потому что кому охота каждый раз умирать почти окончательно, а потом вновь воскрешаться? То-то и оно.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я пришёл сюда, — усмехнувшись, вспомнил Джон и кивнул в сторону широких боксов с цветами. Чес очнулся, взял ножницы и аккуратно срезал стебли бордовых хризантем. Ловким движением собрал в букет, прижал его к себе и резко развернулся, пытаясь отыскать взглядом жаждущего купить его. Некоторое время было тихо, затем с улицы зашёл парень с тёмно-малиновыми волосами, длинной чёлкой и в бордовом полурасстёгнутом пальто — словно только что с показа новой, навряд ли мужской коллекции зима-осень вышел, даже не переодевшись. На его запястьях было до черта браслетов из пластмассовых ромбов, мраморных шариков и медных колец. Парень уверенно подошёл к кассе и, указав на букет в руках у Чеса, попросил: — Можно мне, пожалуйста, этот букет? Сколько он стоит?

Кажется, в третий раз уже не должен был смущать этот обряд, но Чес промямлил кое-как цену — язык отказывался ворочаться во рту — и рассчитал парня, отдав ему букет. Даже не стал спрашивать, нужно ли завязать, и так ведь понятно, а под частых клиентов надо подстраиваться… Что-то жуткое и необъяснимое гигантским мокрым змеем вилось в его душе, когда он передавал цветы существу, ещё минуту назад не существовавшему. По крайней мере, так говорил Джон и он верил ему. В любом случае, этот парень был каким-то эфемерным, безвольным звеном в играх параллельного мира с нашим. И этого одного было достаточно, чтобы Чес с неприятным холодком пробивал ненужный чек и откладывал его в стопку.

Но сегодня парню не удалось просто так сбежать. Джон развернул его за плечо и выставил к его лбу дуло пистолета. Чес и ахнуть не успел, как раздался выстрел — глухой, сиплый, резанувший по глазам светом. Глупо было думать, что это обычные пули — дикая и неправильная смесь всего, что только могло прийти на ум Джону, ведь он никогда не любил строгостей и выверенных ингредиентов, как Чес. В иной раз Джон и сам с трудом мог предсказать, что стоило ожидать от очередной пули: россыпи конфетти или выдавливание из человека его монстров. Чес медленно приоткрывал глаза и постепенно изумлялся. Кружась, падали на пол мелкие лепестки хризантемы, но их было так много, словно под потолком выпотрошили не меньше десятка букетов. Джон убрал пистолет, а в его руках каким-то образом оказался букет хризантем, которые держал парень. И парня, понятное дело, уже нигде не было. Джон внимательно глянул на него, бросил на прилавок букет и покачал головой. Чес в это время отыскал совок и веник, чтобы привести магазин в порядок до прихода Эверта — тот навряд ли услышал выстрел, но прибраться тут не мешало во избежание любопытных вопросов. Когда Чес подметал густо усыпанный лепестками пол, похожий цветом на бывшее поле битвы, где кровь давно застыла и почернела, Джон заговорил:

— И это всё, из чего он состоял. Представляешь? Только лепестки хризантем. Захочешь выдумать слащавее — и не выдумаешь. Ты же помнишь, из чего обычно состояли жертвы моих выстрелов? Одержанные демоном — из самого демона, который выпрыгивал из них, обычные люди, помешавшие нам, — из их монстров, боязней, а также крови и кишок. Но этот… Значит, я был близок к правде: он, кажется, никто иной, как демон или дух из того цветочного мира, — Джон и сам был удивлён, а Чес в это время уже закончил прибираться и выбрасывал целый пластмассовый мешочек с лепестками в урну.

— Надо отдать должное тому миру, что его духи состоят только из цветов, — убирая веник и совок, говорил Чес со вздохом. — Иначе убирать пришлось бы долго и тошнотворно и до прихода Эверта мы бы не успели. Слушай, а ты и правда надеялся, что если бы этот парень разлетелся на вполне человеческие органы, мы бы реально успели прибрать всё за двадцать минут и не выблевать весь кофе наружу? — Чес глядел на Джона укоризненно, потому что для кого-то это было очередным авантюрным событием, а для него — потерей работы, с которой нынче и так было нелегко. Джон протянул руку и слегка взъерошил ему волосы — в знак примирения. И Чес уже и вправду не мог обижаться по-настоящему — теперь думалось, что, будь вокруг хоть кровь и прочие ужасы, они бы с Джоном это как-нибудь разгребли.

— Честно говоря, я и не надеялся, что это окажется человек. Мне просто стало интересно, из чего же именно состояло это существо. И вот всё его наполнение уместилось в одну мусорную корзину… — Чес в этот момент вспомнил про букет и решил поставить их в вазу — до более серьёзного покупателя, как вдруг увидел, что на прилавке вместо свежего ярко-бордового букета лежали сухие жёлтые стебли со скрученными чёрными цветками. Как будто букет пролежал здесь не меньше месяца… Они с Джоном быстро переглянулись, и Чес стремительно выбросил этот букет в корзину, как будто он мог обстрелять их жёсткими сморщенными листьями. Только после этого Чес шумно выдохнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона. Тот лишь хмыкнул, оперевшись рукой о прилавок.

— Я, честно говоря, и не думал, что букет останется в сохранности. Главное, чтобы деньги были на месте… — Чес проверил кассу, но десятиевровая бумажка лежала целёхонькая и настоящая. Потом он облокотился на прилавок, почти коснувшись лбом предплечья Джона, и вздохнул.

— Каков дальнейший план, м? — глядя на Джона исподлобья, тихо спросил он. Тот задумался, скрестив руки на груди, а затем облокотился на прилавок почти зеркально, и они оказались довольно близко друг к другу.

— Я думаю, нам следует взять перерыв. Получается, ты приехал зажить новой жизнью, а проживаешь прежнюю, уже надоевшую тебе. Да и эмоционально всё это дико выматывает, — Джон говорил слишком точные и правдивые вещи, но Чес отнюдь не находил в себе желания согласиться с ним. Ему теперь казалось, что без этого безрассудства его жизнь будет не та: без этих долгих сумасбродных разговоров, до дрожи откровенных, без этих дурацких касаний и шёпота, что всё будет хорошо, без этих гирляндно-цветочных ночей, без этих упоительных вечеров с пряным, собственно приготовленным кофе, без этой чудаческой заинтересованности и мнимого геройства. Странно, что он думал об этом так позитивно после бессонной мучительной ночи. Нерационально, что он представлял, будто всё дальше будет идти в неспешном приятном темпе. Но ему до сумасшествия хотелось продолжить. Очень глупо говорить, что ради сомнительных, отчаянных моментов он готов был жертвовать своим спокойствием, но это ведь так и было, и только к двадцатому году своей жизни Чес почти научился не обманывать себя. Да, ему и впрямь хотелось не высыпаться, говорить откровенную ерунду, курить сигареты Джона, аккуратно пропускать сквозь свою душу трещины, замазывать их в сильных объятиях Джона, чувствовать свой проигрыш и повторять свою верную мантру «Никогда и никому больше — столько доверия!». Хотелось, и пускай он потом будет жалеть!

— Знаешь, а я хочу продолжить. Потому что чем дольше мы растянем это удовольствие, тем хуже будет нам обоим. Уж лучше закончить это как можно скорее, — Чес едва нашёл аргументы — не говорить же, что ему осознанно и самозабвенно хотелось скатиться с катушек и упасть прямо в объятия Джона. — Таким образом, и я смогу вернуться к своей мечте, и ты — к своему ритму, — он говорил ровно и уверенно, смотря Джону прямо в глаза, но тот глядел иронично, как будто вполне знал настоящие причины и сам только ждал этих слов — прозрачного разрешения.

— Ты идиот… — усмехаясь, мягко проговорил Джон и взъерошил себе волосы, скрывая улыбку. — Но раз ты просишь, тогда, конечно, продолжим. Только не ной потом, что ты не высыпаешься и что у тебя ещё работа. Ты. Напросился. Сам, — проговорил чётко и раздельно, ещё скрывая усмешку, но смотрел уже серьёзно и строго. Чес кивнул. Тогда Джон выпрямился, ещё раз потрепал его по голове, так мягко и приятно зарываясь пальцами в пряди, что Чес, осознавая всю абсурдность и неприличность ситуации, прикрыл глаза.

— Тогда я позвоню тебе. Можем пропустить одну ночь, если ты хочешь.

— Лучше сходить. Только давай попытаем счастья в чём-нибудь другом и не будем ждать четырёх утра, — Чес и сам не представлял, зачем тогда вообще выходить, если они хотели устроить своеобразный эксперимент, суть которого — дожидаться утра. Джон в лёгком изумлении приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди.

— Мне самому интересно, что ты имеешь в виду под «чем-нибудь другим». Но ладно, сегодня я почитаю твой гид. Может быть, найду в нём что-нибудь годное. В любом гиде есть глава, посвящённая ночным прогулкам. Как знать, может, неизвестный никому автор натолкнёт меня на мысль, — Джон направился к выходу.

— Я тебе позвоню вечером. А лучше ты сразу приходи ко мне…

— Только если ты сваришь мне кофе по собственному рецепту, — Джон полуразвернулся, дёрнув дверную ручку, и его улыбка была слишком обольстительной, чтобы Чес мог ёрничать и противиться.

— Договорились, — он был готов сварить ему целое ведро кофе, варить его днём и ночью. По крайней мере, так казалось сейчас, и Чесу не нравилось то, что с ним вытворяла одна лишь улыбка Джона. Тот ушёл, оставив его наедине со своими цветами и мыслями, приторными, как запах самих цветов. А в ушах звучало сегодняшнее ночное признание «Но, представляешь, я приехал сюда, чтобы встретиться с тобой». И Чес с трудом представлял до сих пор, но был по-пьяному счастлив. Этого одного казалось достаточно, чтобы день, начавшийся отвратительно, прошёл хорошо.

Как только Чес вернулся домой, то, не раздумывая и не строя грандиозные планы, улёгся спать и проспал сладким безмятежным сном до шести вечера. Никогда не думал, что станет совой, но так получилось, что с новым образом жизни вязался только этот дурацкий стиль, так противный Чесу, но уж что теперь поделать… Проснулся в бодром, вполне разумном состоянии — разумном, конечно, в сравнении с утренним. Спокойный сон подействовал, как жёсткая хлёсткая метёлка, которая вычищает из головы мусор безумия и крохи глупости. Но и теперь ночное вскрытие нелицеприятных откровений души не казалось ужасным, а все также представлялось в спасительном, почти солнечно-разноцветном смысле. Джон ведь тоже немного утонул в его душе, пусть это и был тот ещё бурный, заросший водорослями самобичевания океан. На пару секунд задохнулся и вынырнул, а затем Чес отпустил его — слишком много для одного раза, следующее погружение перенесём на когда-нибудь. Короче говоря, ночное, скрашенное ошалевшим миром безумие не оправдало себя. Но Чес думал: все, что должно произойти, произойдёт с треском и душевным скрипом. Произойдёт, когда не ожидаешь. И он думал: тогда они утонут и пойдут по незримому мглистому дну с улыбкой. Одной на двоих — даже страшно подумать, почему так произойдёт.

Ближе к вечеру Чесу на глаза попалась новость о найденной убитой женщине на востоке Амстердама; скрепя сердце он открыл ссылку и прочитал, чувствуя с каждой секундой острую прохладу на душе. Одна из версий произошедшего — самоубийство, но следствие ещё велось. В конце новостной статьи — фото с места происшествия, и Чес, только разглядев эту серую, подёрнутую дымкой улицу, чёрное пальто и багряную лужу, закрыл страницу и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Одно дело — когда убийства происходят вдали от тебя, в вакуумном шаре под названием чужая реальность. И совсем другое, когда это произошло наяву — на каком-то странном яву, но это уже не имело значения. И вот эта женщина была живая и могла быть ею сколько угодно. Но каким-то образом её зацепило и унесло в параллельный мир, который убил ее быстро, но болезненно, заставив на некоторое время думать, что она — его собственность, живая собственность, которой можно поиграться и выкинуть. Зачем всё это — никому неизвестно, но Чес думал, что подоплёка была серьёзной и не надуманной. Кружило голову и вызывало горькую тошноту мысли о том, сколько таких наивных людишек погибло или пропало без вести, или сгноилось в психушках, или растворилось безвкусным декабрьским туманом, прозрачным пряным ветром и стайкой маленьких лазурных воробушков. Поэтому Чес отправился готовить себе ужин, дабы отвлечься и не думать о всех этих сотнях возможностях сойти с ума.

К половине восьмого пришёл Джон — каждый раз он приходил раньше и раньше, и Чес надеялся, что это от банальной скуки, а не от других, плохо опознаваемых чувств. Джон сказал, что хотел позвонить, но дело оказалось таким срочным и необычайным, что по телефону в него бы и поверилось с трудом, и его масштаб был бы плохо оценён со стороны Чеса. Джон выглядел немного взволнованным и задумчивым, впрочем, в его случае эти чувства непросто было увидеть со стороны, но Чес слишком хорошо знал этого человека, чтобы видеть в полуприкрытых глазах частички разрывающих его на части эмоций. Но всё-таки Чес не смог не заметить бледность и усталость бывшего напарника, поэтому заботливо положил половину приготовленного рагу и одну котлету Джону — впервые в жизни так правильно ошибся в количестве, что ужина спокойно хватило бы на двух человек. Заставил его съесть всё до последней крошки, а после напоил чаем с клубничным вкусом — для кофе ещё было слишком рано, но как-то спасать Джона надо было.

— Наверное, без тебя я бы и правда пропал, — признался Джон, когда они сидели на высоких стульях и пили чай с клубящимся сладковато-густым паром над чашками, а на столе перед ними стояла плоская чёрная тарелка с тарталетками из яблок и ананасов и все происходящее напоминало по-домашнему уютный ужин, которого у Чеса не было никогда, кажется, и который он каким-то образом смог ощутить сейчас.

— Спасибо тебе… — Джон усмехнулся, и Чес довольно улыбнулся, потому что был вполне удовлетворён его румяными щеками и посветлевшими, почти медовыми глазами. — И я, хоть и не сомкнул глаз, зато был полезен для общего дела. Я почитал главу о ночном Амстердаме, и там действительно оказались написаны такие вещи, которые доказывают явно: сам автор оттуда, хотя в этой реальности он тоже не турист. Я взял гид с собой и отметил закладками моменты, которые, может, понадобятся нам. Я думаю, мы заглянем в пару таких местечек. Они не должны быть опасны, в любом случае, я зарядил пистолет. Я буду защищать тебя. Иначе ведь кто накормит меня таким вкусным ужином? — он усмехнулся так искренне, что Чеса смутили эти слова и он предпочёл разумно промолчать хотя бы раз в жизни. — Там было несколько глав, посвящённых разным типам ночных гуляний. Я выбрал самый простенький тип, для начинающих, только приобщившихся к этому делу. Вот, — Джон достал из рюкзака потрёпанный, утыканный зелёными закладками гид и положил его на стол.

Чес, вопросительно глянув на него, как бы проговорив «С чего начать?», открыл книгу на первой закладке, где были только вступительные слова. «Если вы решили выйти на улицы Амстердама ночью и увидали, что все стало каким-то другим — не пугайтесь, потому что это совершенно нормально и Амстердам — удивительный город, как вы уже наверняка поняли из предыдущих глав. Просто смело идите вперёд и следуйте моим советам, тогда неприятностей на вашем пути не будет вообще. Но для начала решите, какой вы ночной гуляка». Тогда Чес открыл следующую страницу, отмеченную закладкой, и начал читать.

— Читай только первый пункт. Этого будет достаточно. Остальные — по ходу дела, — Джон заедал чай тарталеткой и с любопытством смотрел на него. Чес прочитал первый пункт: им предлагалось посетить знаменитый кинотеатр в центре города, чтобы попасть на специальные ночные показы кино, потом зайти в Стоперу — что удивительно, не ради оперного представления, а ради того, чтобы залезть на крышу и лицезреть чудесный ночной вид на канал, и при том это может получиться совершенно бесплатно. Дальнейший план, уже на другую ночь, шёл вторым пунктом. Чес отдал книгу ему обратно и хмыкнул.

— Можно попробовать. Но никто не гарантировал, что мы увидим то, что хотим увидеть, — Чес пожал плечами. — Это, по крайней мере, не напоминает случившееся сегодня. Будем надеяться, конечно, что не напомнит.

— Если ничего полезного не заметим, то ничего страшного. Это будут наши разгрузочные дни. Идём? — Джон улыбнулся и отставил чашку в сторону. Перспективы гулять просто по заданным местам казались куда более солнечными, чем ожидать того, что произойдёт со случайным человеком прямо у тебя перед глазами. Поэтому Чес радостно кивнул, предвкушая долгожданный сладкий сон. Они немного помолчали, разглядывая мелькающие кадры новостей по телевизору и слушая быстрый чёткий голос дикторов, потом Чес вымыл посуду, потому что, как известно, на следующий день ёе мыть будет ещё неохотнее. Только после того, как он вновь сел напротив Джона, тот заговорил:

— Знаешь, мы так и не поговорили насчёт вчерашнего. — На этом моменте у Чеса внутри очень похолодело, как будто внутри проросла душистая мята и лёгкие теперь пропускали не кислород, а ментоловый аромат. Он думал, что Джон начнёт говорить о его вчерашнем поведении и скажет держать себя в руках, а ещё добавит, что с его собственной стороны это было неразумно и временно. Чес-то себе, конечно, простил такое. Но он подумал в этой ситуации только о себе. Совсем и забыл, что безумие, однажды поделённое на двоих, вскоре может делиться вовсе и не на два, а на один и ноль, а на ноль делить нельзя — получается бесконечность, и в его случае бесконечность значило почти ничего, поэтому глубокое сомнение и прозрачная надежда проросли в его сердце обледенелым душистым растением.

— Ты, наверное, мягко сказать, удивлён вчерашним. Я немного подумал насчёт той женщины, в которую попали искры и которая была мертва в нашем мире ровно с того момента, как они в неё попали, но в том мире она была жива.

Чес прикрыл ладонями рот, заупорившись локтями о столешницу, и тихо выдохнул, подумав с паранормальным облегчением, что Джон понимал его куда лучше, чем представлялось. Видимо, их общее схождение с ума осталось поделённым ровно надвое, и от этого факта было даже чересчур хорошо и спокойно, как будто все нерешаемые проблемы давно закончились и наступил утопический мир во всем мире. Джон же продолжил как обычно, совершенно не заметив, как в душе его напарника распустились одинокие красивые лилии и запели пёстрые соловьи, а ещё полностью выгорело мятое поле сомнений.

— У меня есть предположение — всего лишь предположение, не более, что тот, другой мир, напитывается нашими душами вот таким вот образом. Или использует как-то по-другому, но людские души нужны ему точно для поддержания какого-то баланса. Ну, я так думаю, по крайней мере. Не может же оно быть просто так, верно? К тому же, все известные мне случаи, хоть немного похожие на этот, имели подобные причины, почему им потребовалось соваться к нам или в другой мир и доводить его до отчаяния, пусть и не масштабного. Но, чем бы оно ни было, действовать надо по-любому. Однако, как ты понимаешь, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, с чего надо начинать. Опыт предыдущих случаев, похожих на наш, совершенно бесполезен, потому что каждая такая история уникальна. И не смотри на меня так изумлённо и устало, тебе ли не знать, на что ты подписывался, когда выбирал путь экзорциста? Никаких спланированных действий, никаких инструкций — чистая импровизация и абсолютная случайность, куда повернёт фантазия мира на этот раз.

Чес и правда смотрел удивлённо и несколько разочарованно. Как не знал всего этого — конечно знал! Просто, так уж вышло, экзорцист из него получился никудышный, разве что таксистом и умеющий помочь самому главному экзорцисту. А посему, раз уж у Джона никаких идей не было, у него они не могли возникнуть просто так, без сопровождения богатого опыта и опасных приключений, до которых он только довозил самого Джона. Это значило, что ещё долгое время им придётся тыкаться носом в уголки неизведанного ими мира почти вслепую, когда будут происходить ужасные, болезненные вещи.

— Джон, у меня идей точно никаких нет. Потому что разные моменты, рассказанные тобой, ещё с трудом укладываются в моей голове, а ты уж говоришь про какие-то прогрессивные мысли, как предотвратить проблему, о которой даже ты, великий экзорцист, догадываешься с трудом, — Чес вполне осознанно принижал свою роль в этой истории, но если это было правдой, как от неё уйти? Джон покачал головой, закатил глаза кверху, словно спрашивая у некоего всесильного создателя, за что ему это всё, но сделал это с едва заметной улыбкой, а после осуждающе посмотрел на него.

— Ты сейчас думаешь, что близок к хорошей идее так же, как к луне и звёздам, и вообще, всё это не для тебя, потому что ты считаешь, что нигде по-настоящему ещё не проявил себя. Но поверь мне, я разрешил тебе разрушать твою жизнь — по мнению других, конечно, то есть влезть в экзорцизм, так как увидел в тебе сообразительность и особенный склад ума. В тебе есть на самом деле то, что, как ты считаешь, напрочь в тебе отсутствует. Ты удивительный. И точно настанет время, когда ты проявишь свои способности так, как ты хочешь. Ты… знаешь, ты спасал меня, хоть и сам с трудом понимаешь, о чем речь. Ни у кого ещё не получалось так ловко различать оттенки моей души известного чёрного цвета… Боже, как по-идиотски я говорю! Никогда не знаешь, в какие дебри приведёт тебя доверие… — Джон тихо усмехнулся, и Чес ощутил себя так хорошо и спокойно, как будто тот прикоснулся к его руке или приобнял его за плечо или вновь разрешил прикурить от своей сигареты — все эти мелкие, совершенно безобидные моменты заставляли Чеса убеждаться в том, что на них и строилось всё остальное и что Джон никогда не позволял себе такого в прошлом. Но тут оказалось достаточно этих поистине жутких слов — жутких, потому что они были лишь эфемерной субстанцией, а ощущались явственно, как касание и объятие. Чес не хотел думать о затягивающем, бесконечно звёздном чувстве, скользившим горячей сапфировой лентой внизу живота и в груди, перехватывающем дыхание и вызывающем сладкие спазмы, когда в такие откровенные моменты он поднимал взгляд на Джона и тонул в его жизненно согревающих, как кофе зимним утром, глазах.

— Ты, конечно, всё преувеличиваешь. Я не думаю, что я такой уж необыкновенный. Но переубеждать единственного человека, который так думает, даже как-то негуманно, — Джон улыбался и смотрел на него как на маленького глупого мальчика, ничего не понимающего в этой жизни точно. — Но я рад, что помогаю тебе хотя бы так. Однако не думай, что я за одну минуту создам нам идеальный план по спасению мира… нет, даже не так — миров!

— Не будем забегать вперёд. Просто действуем по плану, — Джон похлопал его по плечу, пролистнул пару страниц путеводителя то ли по миру этому, то ли миру другому и вновь подал его Чесу. — Попробуй почитать выделенные оранжевыми закладками страницы. Ничего особенного, просто короткие и маленькие намёки на то, что автор вполне себе в курсе дел насчёт реальности другой, которую видно ночью. Может быть, он сам был проводником, а может, это происходило задолго до нашего приезда. Мы не знаем, но как-то действовать надо. Никаких хотя бы призрачных советов, как можно попытаться исправить ситуацию. Или найти ответы. Поэтому я выбрал ночные маршруты, ведь ночи — это единственное, чем мы располагаем.

Чес вычитывал короткие фразы, кивал в ответ Джону и думал: очень странно, что он не ощущал разочарования или раздражения насчёт будущего, только будоражащие радость и любопытство, как бывало в детстве перед очередной долгожданной прогулкой. Но тут отгадка была несложной: просто рядом был Джон, на которого было легко положиться и доверить ему свои страхи и опасения. Что, впрочем, уже и так случилось. Поэтому будущее приключение не виделось в темных оттенках — Чес знал, что Джон спасёт его и его стремительно пропадающую душу.


	10. Глава 10 Ночные фильмы и откровения

_Осознание и знание того, что на Земле ещё есть человек, с которым у тебя есть взаимопонимание, даже несмотря на разную форму обрамления мыслей, способно превратить жизнь на Земле в Рай._

 _Иоганн Вольфганг фон Гёте ©._

До полуночи они опять пили приготовленный кое-как Чесом латте — конечно, он был далёк от латте в кафешке или даже в более-менее сносном автомате, но вышло всё равно вкусно и даже неплохо. Латте сварилось само собой, потому что слишком крепкого кофе не хотелось, но ощущать себя первоклассным баристой в оригинальной кофейне на улице Дамрак хотелось даже чересчур, поэтому выкрашенным светлым стенам пришлось вновь впитывать в себя горький запах дымных кофейных зёрен. После типичного вечернего кофе настало время преображаться в немного вычурных жителей другого мира, ярко-безрассудные краски которого сгущались за окном и потихоньку заливали холст карандашных набросков улиц и домов с огромными тёмными окнами. Перья уныло дожидались своего экспрессивного выхода наружу; мысленно взяв Джона за руку, но в реальности лишь поправив ему перо, Чес толкнул дверь, а часы ещё не били двенадцать, но он надеялся, что мир уже проявился или будет проявляться в процессе, не стесняясь их выхода. Но улицы были в полном порядке — если в смысл слова «порядок» уже было вложено иное значение, конечно же. Джон повёл его в центр города уже через более короткий путь, потому что до данного в путеводителе кинотеатра так добираться было разумнее. На улицах было необычайно тепло и пахло печёными яблоками с мёдом; в витках узких зданий запутались ленты мишуры из бумажных разноцветных колечек, а на каждом углу теперь стояли позолоченные клетки с птицами, похожими на серебристых канареек с длинными хвостами, которые заливали пустые кварталы одинокими трелями. На душе, на этом маленьком, едва осязаемом в другом мире клочке всего себя, тогда становилось одиноко и пусто, как будто в большую полую бочку запускали все собранные по средневековым замкам холодные полуночные ветра. Чес осторожно прижимался к Джону, стараясь не выдавать себя и свою дрожь, но через ткань взволнованные вибрации его тела всё-таки доходили до Джона. И он, конечно, понял всё и ощутил всю его дрожь, весь беспричинный страх лишь перед какими-то улицами с уныло горланящими птицами. Чес был счастлив хотя бы из-за того, что Джон не отдалялся, не отходил, а позволял этой слабости поглощать их обоих.

Наконец, они вышли к набережной, коих в этом городе было миллион — по крайней мере, по ощущениям. Обыкновенно всегда думалось, что в городе есть одна единственная набережная, которая является маячком для туристов и отправной точкой для местных. Но Амстердам вновь выделялся среди остальных, одарив жителей и приезжих множеством маленьких и больших набережных, напрочь лишив всех крепкого ориентира. Видимо, именно поэтому город оказался под властью влияния шатких мировых сдвигов граней в бесконечномерном пространстве. Именно ночью на одинокой, залитой болезненным рыжим светом набережной думалось точно так, а не иначе; будто стоило соединить все реки в одно русло, заполнить пустующие выбоины от каналов цветами или залить бетоном для площадок, где могли бы кататься скейтбордисты, то Амстердам мигом бы избавился от своего цветочного недуга, порождавшего васильковую сыпь и ромашковую лихорадку.

Сухие булыжники набережной были необычайно мягкими; Чес удивлённо глянул вниз и обнаружил, что под их ногами вились целые заросли из пухлых лиан с крупными цветками. Они заполонили плотным большим ковром всю набережную, и тут вспоминались все фильмы ужасов, когда непутёвые герои шли там, где не должны были идти для своей же безопасности, и злые лианы затягивали их, превращая в своих вечных рабов. Глупейшие фильмы, от которых не было страшно и которые Чес выключал спустя десять минут просмотра, но сейчас было чересчур не смешно, даже в коленках появилась лёгкая дрожь — вот уж что было слишком невыносимым. О немного выступающую лиану Чес споткнулся, и это стало такой решающей мелочью, что он готов был поверить, что его сейчас точно превратят в какого-то очередного раба — уж только бы без возможности понимать и осознавать, как в этой жизни! Джон так умело удерживал между ними эту хрупкую связь, что понял всё так правильно и хорошо, и поддержал его, обвив своими пальцами его локоть крепко, как будто под ногами разверзалась бездна, а не маленький выступ. Впрочем, без всяких преувеличений и драматизаций, так тогда и казалось Чесу. Джон понимающе глянул на него, кивнул и больше не отпускал его руки, пока они шли по набережной, увитой красноватыми в лучах витражных фонарей лианами. В этом дурацком освещении глаза Джона казались маленькими золотистыми звёздами, спрятанными в глазном яблоке. Все это было таким смешным и нелепым, но тогда оно помогло Чесу не растворить свои мысли в прибрежном шуршании сумеречной воды с оранжевыми волнами. Джон опять перехватывал его душу по пути к сладкому цветному безумию и заставлял виться холодным спокойным змеем вокруг себя. Он понимал его в эти моменты так хорошо, как никто иной, как сам себя Чес никогда не понимал, и это было лучше, чем бессмысленные часовые посиделки, чем напрасные прогулки и дешёвые годы, сухо отсчитанные с начала официальной, сугубо внешней дружбы — также нынче было в мире, верно? По крайней мере, Чес видел, что это было нормой. И в тот момент, взяв его руку в свою — пусть не впервые, зато тогда, когда это было жизненно необходимо и отделило его от странного привкуса отчаяния, — в тот момент Чес понял истинные эталоны тёплого отношения Джона к нему и даже принял свою слабость, добровольно отданную в это сердце, и все те мгновения, когда казалось, что между ними большая прозрачная глыба-пропасть. Понял и принял слишком просто для столь выдающегося события, негромко усмехнувшись и сжав руку сильнее, возможно, даже чересчур, потому что Джон бросил на него вопросительный и недовольный взгляд, а Чес вскинул брови не то в удивлении, не то в извинении, но, вероятно, Джон не увидел этого в темноте.

На этой странной улице рядом с речкой, где под подошвами сминались большие сиреневые цветы, на углах тоскливо пели пташки, в ноздри забивался почему-то осязаемый запах тины и кувшинок, а отблеск фонарей вырисовывал на водной глади лиловые штрихи, — в этом нелепом месте Чес нашёл один из кусочков пазла, который должен был собрать какую-то цельную картину, какую-то их с Джоном цельную картину — от этого понимания кружило голову, но очередной кусочек был найден и положен на своё место, поэтому было поздно сворачивать или думать, что это можно было бы потерять. Это было так неожиданно и до приторно-карамельной вибрации в животе и в груди приятно, что Чес на секунду задерживал дыхание и быстро прикрывал глаза, стараясь сожмурить их до покалывания и наконец проснуться, потому что ну где сыщешь в жизни такое… Но было бы слишком легко и глупо, если бы это оказалось сном. Будьте добры, реальность во всей её режущей глаза красе, да ещё и завёрнутая в ярчайшую фольгу изумления. Чес думал: такое уже не должно было удивлять, такие моменты больше не должны были отпечатываться в голове и мыслях древним тягучим сургучом, но все же это происходило и оно волновало душу так же, как волновали фрески эпохи Возрождения юного искусствоведа — буйно, нещадно, рваными клочками. А это значило, что в скором времени полная картина их с Джоном душ, улетающих на восток, пропитанный красными бумажными фонариками, вскоре должна предстать в готовом, малость устрашающем виде. Это произойдёт вне зависимости от их с Джоном желания. И это заставляло колени трястись в тревожном, пропитанном ликёрным кремом страхе.

Они свернули на более людную улицу, где реальность казалась устойчивее, наверное, из-за твёрдого асфальта вместо скольких лиан. Руки расцеплять не хотелось, но соскользнувшее вбок перо на лбу и не вовремя расплётшаяся лента заставили пальцы покинуть ладонь с жестковатой, пропитанной никотином кожей. А уж потом браться за руки вновь — безумие совершенное, потому что причина была бы совсем надуманной — она ведь попросту отсутствовала. Ноги ступали уверенно по малость влажному, сверкающему изумрудами от зелёных фонарей асфальту, руки не дрожали, а в голове было ясно и хорошо. Джон с лёгкостью мог бы посчитать повторное сцепление рук перебором и отодвинуться настолько, сколько им не хватит для преодоления и на сотню дополнительных жизней. Поэтому — аккуратно, шаг за шагом.

На широком по местным меркам проспекте — то есть на целой двухполосной дороге с рельсами для трамваев, которая вела к Цветочному рынку, гуляли толпы людей, людей смеющихся и радостных, не знающих о нависшей опасности, а между булыжниками постепенно сгорали бенгальские огни, оставляя лишь черные тычки, разлетающиеся на угольки при первом неосторожном прохожем. Не дойдя до Цветочного рынка, где творилось, вероятно, черти что, о чём Чес не хотел знать, они повернули направо, следуя плавному изгибу трамвайных путей. Где-то в середине этой улицы и виднелось чёрное, массивное строение с башенками, в душе пытающееся быть готической церквушкой в дебрях прохладных Нидерландов. Но жизнь была жестока не только к людям, поэтому зданию кинотеатра пришлось задыхаться трамвайной пылью дорог и наркотической смесью кофешопов этого города.

Около входа в кинотеатр курили люди, обмотанные белой мишурой, и выпускали изо рта лиловые колечки странного дыма. Внутри неширокого холла горели красные светильники и слышался плотный щекочущий шёпот. Джон толкнул деревянные со стеклянными вставками двери, и их волной окутали тепло и прянично-сахарный запах наверняка аппетитных пирожных. В холле было достаточно темно, малолюдно, а отблески от светильников расползались кровавыми пятнами по ковровому полу. Большие тяжёлые двери из светлого дуба вели в большой концертный зал — это был единственный возможный ход куда-либо, потому что остальные двери были наглухо закрыты и зашторены красными бархатными портьерами. В зале было шумно, ощущалось предконцертное волнение и смущение, пахло удушающей парфюмерией и дорогими шелками. Чес направился было к центру зала, чтобы усесться поближе, но Джон дёрнул его за рукав в сторону и выбрал места рядом с боковым выходом. «На случай чего-нибудь плохого или странного. Сейчас, в нынешнем мире, это вполне возможно», — пояснил Джон и, коснувшись его плеча, заставил его усесться, точнее, почти упасть в мягкое кресло, пропахшее хрустящим сладким попкорном и нечаянно пролитой фантой. Впереди них был огромный чёрный экран, и Чесу казалось: фильм начнётся буквально через несколько минут, ведь в этой реальности ждали только их с Джоном прихода. По крайней мере, это срабатывало всегда, и уж откуда он мог знать, случайность это или давно отлаженный механизм.

Однако ж сегодня случайность или механизм исполнились чётко и хорошо, поэтому вскоре на экране появилась традиционная заставка с обратным отсчётом на зернистом, шумном фоне, а затем начались первые кадры неизвестного им фильма, где на фоне ярких золотистых огней ночного города вырисовывались слова на нидерландском «Бифуркация. Основано на реальных событиях». Чес перевёл это Джону и признался откровенно, что не совсем знал о значении слова «бифуркация» — до умной, образованной элиты из своих собственных сверстников ему было далеко. Джон ответил быстрым, эмоциональным шёпотом, что бифуркация — это разделение надвое какого-либо процесса и, чтобы узнать о значении этого слова, совсем необязательно поступать в университет. Более того — многие выпускники так и не знают ничего подобного. Чеса это, безусловно, успокоило, но внешне он только хмыкнул и уставился взглядом в экран.

Честно говоря, ожидать чего-то великого и проникновенного от бесплатного ночного показа фильмов ни один из них не стал, чтобы не разочароваться потом. И правильно сделали, ведь фильм оказался второсортным по сути: рассказывалось о трудной жизни девочки-подростка в шестидесятых годах прошлого столетия. Причём её жизнь показали, начав не с общепринятого голливудского канона в виде счастливых или не очень кусочков детства, где бы девчушка бегала ещё с длинными косичками и в розовом платьишке, а с момента, когда её мать узнала, что беременна. Конечно, не столь оригинально, но в каком-то смысле необычно; впрочем, даже этому моменту не удалось спасти фильм — сюжет был банален и предсказуем, как детская сказка для немного повзрослевших и немного отхлебнувших горя детей. Вот перед нами была молодая пара из затерянного в Нидерландах городка Зетир. В фильме не было имён, но разобраться, о ком шла речь, было не трудно. Парень работал в букинистической лавке, а девушка выступала на местных, совершенно крошечных показах относительной моды и имела все возможности уехать в крупные города, чтобы выступать там. Идиллию разрушила вечеринка, на которую пригласили моделей и на которой, как легко догадаться, красивую героиню напоили до бессознания. Что она вытворяла без этого самого сознания, показали кусочно, но, в общем, Чес быстро догадался, по какому направлению пойдёт её жизнь после этой вечеринки. От своего кавалера она, конечно, скрыла этот вечер, но это её не спасло: спустя некоторое время налицо были все признаки беременности, только вот сама девушка об этом не догадывалась и не придавала значениям тошноте с утра. Впрочем, для середины прошлого века её незнание о симптомах было вполне оправданно, ведь она была сиротой, сиротой легкомысленной и ветреной, так что некому ей было рассказать об этом, да и вычитать такое где-нибудь она могла с трудом. Так что осознала она беременность только с появлением округлившегося живота.

Пытаться сделать аборт в те времена, да ещё недорого и в захолустном городке, приравнивалось к летальному исходу, поэтому дальше сюжет пошёл совсем банально: расставание с парнем, что в те года кажется настоящей мировой трагедией, полные слёз и ненависти к себе дни, отекающие ноги, подступающая к дому бедность, ведь с животом и растолстевшая она никому была не нужна. Каждый день она рыдала, а где-то с периодичностью раз в неделю пыталась убить ребёнка внутри себя, наевшись разных таблеток из своей аптечки и надеясь на выкидыш. Но таблетки в её аптечке были просроченными либо почти безопасными, поэтому у неё была разве что сонливость или головокружение. Девять месяцев стали девятью кругами Ада по Данте, и чем ближе к концу, тем хуже становилось положение девушки. Когда пришёл срок, она довольно быстро и легко родила этого несчастного младенца, но вскоре бросила его рядом с церковью, чтобы кто-нибудь подобрал его. Это была милейшая девочка с очаровательной улыбкой. Когда девушка оставляла корзинку с младенцем, она даже расплакалась. В тот момент из-за угла вышла женщина, похожая на добрую ведьму, и девушка подумала: её идея провалилась, теперь ей придётся забрать малышку обратно. Но женщина лишь проговорила: «Подумай, ведь ребёнок — это целый мир» и исчезла прямо на глазах, заставив девушку вскрикнуть. Она так напугалась, что просто побежала домой, очнулась только утром в своей кровати и только тогда вспомнила про слова женщины, но ребёнок был уже наверняка в чьём-то чужом тёплом доме. Ей стало слишком плохо, кажется, она даже раскаялась, затем ходила к церкви и бегала по всему городу, заглядывая в чужие окна и стараясь отыскать своё дитя. Но всё было тщетно. Не выдержав, девушка, по законам жанра, сбросилась с моста и утонула.

Её же дитятко подобрали и отправили не в семью, а в одинокий и холодный детский дом. И чего только не происходило с этой малышкой дальше: в комнатке, где она спала вместе с другими младенцами, скончались от дизентерии из-за непромытых баночек для кормления все, кроме неё. Один раз её по ошибке забыли на холоде и оставили так аж на целый день, однако она вынесла это. Однажды новенькая воспитательница, которую решили оставить с маленькими детьми, взяла на ручки двухгодовалую малышку и выбросилась из окна пятого этажа — сама погибла, но девочка выжила, отделавшись ушибами и царапинами. Воспитательница страдала каким-то психическим расстройством, о котором, конечно, умолчала, и всю неделю до происшествия не принимала необходимые таблетки. Почему она взяла именно эту девочку, оставалось загадкой; кто-то из детдома предполагал, что девочка слишком напоминала дочь этой воспитательницы — та, отметив шестнадцатилетние, как-то поссорилась с матерью, залепила ей пощёчину и ушла, больше не появляясь на родительском пороге. Говорят, от этого и пошло, скорее всего, расстройство, но кто мог знать точно… Но кто-то же считал, что воспитательница выбрала жертву случайно, потому что под рукой оказалась именно та девочка. В любом случае, брошенка вновь вышла сухой из воды.

Потом были ещё какие-то мелкие случаи, могущие привести к серьёзной травме, типа нечаянных падений с лестницы или потеря в лесу во время прогулок. Но несколько раз, уже в более взрослом возрасте, девочка попадала в передряги и получала свои синяки и раны, а один раз поскользнулась и упала с обрыва, но, вопреки всему, не разбилась насмерть, а, зацепившись платьем за ветки, ударилась головой. Удар не прошёл бесследно — она стала заметно отставать по учёбе и болтать всякие безумные вещи, поэтому на протяжении всей жизни она была на грани попадания в психиатрическую лечебницу. Постепенно девочка превращалась в девушку: она была до анорексичного худа, бледна, как будто недавно пережила сложнейшую операцию, её тело было живым музеем различного вида царапин и шрамов, лицом она обладала невыразительным и некрасивым, а волосы её были светло-мышиного цвета. Короче говоря, внешние данные не выдающиеся, в красавицу-мать она явно не пошла, зато наверняка удалась в безымянного отца.

Далее сюжет развивался даже как-то слишком смешно и наивно: несколько раз девушку пытались убить, изнасиловать, но ей удавалось ускальзывать почти невредимой, затем она упала без сознания и попала под поезд, но упала меж рельсами, так что осталась совершенно целой, даже не испугалась толком. Потом происходили ещё некоторые события, подобные этим; в середине фильма девочку было искренне жаль, после каждое происшествие воспринималось уже с лёгкой ироничной улыбкой и мыслью «Когда уже этот фильм закончится?». Но фильм был не вечный и длился около часа, чуть больше, и последний кадр — уходящая в закат девушка с рюкзаком за плечами (на самом деле, она сбежала из приюта) — ничуть не улучшил мнение о фильме. Даже наоборот, ухудшил, потому что длинная скучная тягомотина, заканчивающаяся открытым финалом, в сто раз хуже тягомотины с нормальным концом. Поэтому Чес так радостно ожидал, когда экран погаснет, что даже не обратил внимания на то, что привычных титров после него не было. Вокруг стало темно, и он хотел было встать, но странный звук рвущейся ткани буквально парализовал его. Свет никто, конечно же, не включил, зато кто-то приоткрыл створку для бешеной паники, резво ворвавшейся в кинозал.

Послышались хриплые короткие крики, а на коже стал ощущаться хлёсткие порывы ветра. По щеке Чеса будто провели наточенным лезвием; долгая, непривычно долгая боль и собственный страх, выросший за раз из маленького семечка до большого сухого дерева. Мышцы превратились в стальные жгуты, сжавшие тело, а мысли от притока ледяной колкой крови опустели и похрустывали замёрзшими льдинками. Джон нашарил в темноте его локоть и, схватив его, с силой поволок в сторону выхода. Однако маленькие болезненные порезы успели лечь быстрыми штрихами по его телу: ещё раз по щеке, на руках, по шее. Джон с силой толкнул дверь и, втолкнув туда Чеса, закрыл её. Затем немного прислушался к звукам изнутри; дверь скребли, и создавалось ощущение, что скоро её выскоблят до конца. Тогда Джон направился к выходу из кинотеатра, не отпуская его локтя; Чес едва волочил ноги, а с щеки стекла тёплая капля крови из ранки. Только когда они дошли до ближайшей набережной, Джон остановился и уселся прямо на асфальт рядом с домом. Только сейчас Чес увидел, как тяжко вздымалась его грудь и покрылся испариной лоб — а они ведь даже не бежали. «Он просто… так сильно волновался». Не хотелось думать, по какой причине, а если даже это и приходило в голову, не хотелось конкретизировать её. Поэтому Чес без сил упал рядом и тронул его за плечо, беззвучно спросив, всё ли в порядке. Джон мотнул головой и аккуратно провёл пальцами по его щекам, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Чес зашипел от боли, когда пальцы прикоснулись к ссадине; Джон тут же убрал руку и тихо заговорил:

— Ох, извини… ты ощутил это… то, что наносило царапины? — Чес кивнул, и ему стало жутко, потому что, видимо, Джон не почувствовал ничего из этого, а значит, он и те люди в кинотеатре опять были особенными в самом плохом смысле слова.

— У меня есть пластыри и салфетки, нужно хотя бы остановить кровь… — Джон достал из внутреннего кармана упаковку с пластырями и бумажными платками. Чес попытался было сделать это сам, но, взяв в руки пластырь, уронил его — руки тряслись, как на холоде, пальцы едва сгибались-разгибались. Джон тихо усмехнулся и сделал всё сам, осторожно отодвигая пряди его волос и стараясь не причинять боль. Чес доверился ему, ощущая на коже холодные пальцы, и понял, что жуткая паника отпустила его, улетучившись так банально с первым прикосновением Джона. Казалось теперь, дело было вовсе и не в порезах. Глупо, конечно. Чесу даже хотелось подумать, будто произошедшее было сном — так уж противоречивы были чувства, но жжение царапин возвращало к реальности. Джон закончил вскоре и потрепал его по голове.

— Что это… произошло? — Чес спросил хриплым голосом, потому что оказалось, что его нервы были не совсем крепкими, а до ужаса расшатанными и слабыми. Впрочем, этот факт Чес по-дурацки скрывал лишь от самого себя — Джон уже давно всё видел и знал, и это не удивляло, а заставляло только загадочно улыбаться. Ведь дикая редкость — встретить человека, который будет видеть внутренних, непризнанных даже самим собой демонов и упрощать жизнь, помогая чувствовать себя комфортно. Джон был таким. И уже трудно уместить в голове всю плеяду несносных демонят и теней Чеса, которые он простил и которых он принял. «Может быть, именно поэтому было так легко и хорошо вручать ему свои слабости?». Между тем Джон, покачивая головой, почти шептал, потому что какой тут голос, нити страха с иголкой отчаяния прошивали их души насквозь, кусками связывая воедино — чтобы в будущем было что вспомнить.

— Честно говоря, в темноте я не шибко разобрал, кто это был. Просто буквально за секунду почувствовал что-то неладное и кое-как успел поставить самый захудалый блок, сделав жест. Прости, что не успел предупредить тебя… Ты и сам знаешь, что такого рода блоки можно ставить только самостоятельно, а иные виды защиты, которые ставишь на других людей, требуют какого-то времени. — Чес махнул рукой, показав, что это ерунда. — Но ты и впрямь не ощутил ничего подозрительного? Это было похоже на разреженный в воздухе кинотеатра сгусток тьмы. Или ты был настолько тронут дурацкой историей этой полоумной девушки, что потерял бдительность? — спросил насмешливо, даже язвительно, но Чес с удовольствием посмеялся над самим собой, ведь это была абсолютная правда.

— Нет, ничего. Но эта странная штука порезала не только меня — всех остальных тоже. И противно думать, что произошло с не успевшими выбраться… — тошнота привычно подкатила к горлу, и Чес запрокинул голову, вдохнув ледяного воздуха до истомы. Джон положил руку ему на плечо и сжал его.

— Не думай об этом. Давай лучше попытаемся понять, к чему нам показали этот фильм. В гиде говорится, что ночной маршрут такого вида даст ответы на наши вопросы. Но дело в том, что я даже не знаю, какой именно вопрос у нас был… — Джон улыбнулся, а Чес горько рассмеялся, потому что они, кажется, были оба круглейшими раздолбаями. — Типа, что происходит с миром? Но с миром нашим или их? Или, например, как спасти ситуацию? Что делать? Да и нужно ли вмешиваться — как знать, вдруг это не наше дело, а мы влезаем? Кстати, давно мучала такая идея…

— У меня тем более мысли в кучку не собираются. Я тебя предупреждал, что интеллектуалом меня назвать сложно… — Чес оправил полы пальто и взглянул на алое пятно фейерверка, что пускали явно откуда-то из центра города. — Но смею предположить, что как-то глупо нам с тобой задаваться вопросом, ответ на который однозначное да или нет. Тогда что, на показе фильма полтора часа должна была светиться картинка со словом «да» на всех языках мира? К тому же, мне кажется, этот мир уже сам решил, на какой вопрос он будет нам отвечать. Странно звучит, согласен. Но всё-таки… теперь у нас как бы два неизвестных, одно из которых мы приближённо знаем: что за вопрос и как расшифровать его ответ. — Между тем багряными отблесками засветилась вода в канале, и окна домов вспыхнули огнём.

— Ого, ничего себе! Ты недооцениваешь свои силы… — Джон откашлялся — всё же сидеть в начале зимы на холодной земле не стоило и охлаждение стало аккуратно добираться к их глоткам. — Из тебя мог выйти хороший профессор… — сказал и осёкся, потому что побоялся (если это слово ещё могло применяться к Джону Константину) напомнить этим незаконченные Чесом курсы университета. Но тот лишь ухмыльнулся и откинул голову назад, позволив волосам плотно соприкоснуться с шершавой кирпичной стеной.

— Мог, но не вышел. Моя жизнь летит по наклонной, но я сам наклонил её в ту сторону, вниз, а не вверх. С этим можно что-то сделать, но у меня уже нет сил. Нет сил стать среднестатистическим выпускником, уж не профессором… Господи, такие речи надо толкать минимум под вино! Как будто Святому Петру после смерти отчитываюсь… — Джон, прикрыв рот, тихонько смеялся, а сам Чес качал головой в якобы недоумении.

— Тогда уж Святому Константину. Но, знаешь, каждый делает свой собственный выбор. Выбор, каким путём дальше идти. Мы с тобой в этом плане немного похожи… — он похлопал его по плечу, и Чесу стало немного легче, потому что душа вдруг стала разрываться от горячего укоряющего воздуха, а теперь вновь наполнилась гладким умиротворением. — Всё определяется тем, счастлив ли ты сейчас или нет.

— Нет, — категорично ответил Чес, но, откровенно говоря, и сам не был уверен в этом. В багряном полумраке было видно, как Джон иронично усмехнулся.

— Даже не так: счастлив или нет, а готов ли идти к счастью и способствуют ли возможности вокруг этому. Вот этим всё и определяется. Впрочем, я не собираюсь вдаваться в философские рассуждения, потому что такие решения — всё-таки личный самоанализ, а не общественный. Давай лучше подумаем, какой у нас может быть более адекватный вопрос, чтобы этот фильм оказался хотя бы косвенным ответом на него… — Чес был до жути благодарен Джону за понимание: когда это требовалось, он был не прочь поговорить о жизни и немного просветлить Чеса, естественно, в разумных границах, а когда нужно было лишь одно молчание, Джон щедро дарил его. Существование такого человека в реальности иной раз ставится под огромнейшее сомнение.

— Ну, если взять самый очевидный вопрос: что происходит с миром, то я не вижу никакого объяснения, которое прояснило бы нам его связь с фильмом… — Чес задумался, нервно крутя в пальцах прядь своих непослушных волос. — Сам посуди: даже если представить себя обдолбанным наркоманом и допустить вариант, что какой-то герой фильма отождествлён с событиями в мире или самим миром, то получается бред. Типа, не берём в расчёт парня, которого обманула его девушка, но можно попробовать посмотреть на саму девушку. Концепт в том, что девушка — это и есть отражение состояния мира. Но это может быть как девушка, так и её дочурка. У меня сложилось ощущение, что фильм не был про кого-то одного, он был про них одновременно. И очень, очень сложно выбрать один из двух неизвестных нам ответов.

— И это если ещё без продолжения, которое мы должны увидать на крыше Стоперы… — Джон наконец поднялся с асфальта и протянул руку Чесу; тот схватился за неё и быстро встал. — Но если посудить так, то, получается, мир либо испытывает большое горе, катастрофу и даже какое-то противоречие и близок к суициду, либо… возрождается, создаётся, оттачивает свой характер и пытается не погибнуть, как девчонка. Какие близкие вещи, да? — Чес ухмыльнулся, качнув головой — кругом и рядом получалась одна большая несостыковка.

— Но, послушай, как может быть гениально, если мы с тобой сейчас зададим себе такой вопрос: какой вариант — первый или второй — справедлив в нашем случае? Пускай крыша Стоперы ответит нам чем-нибудь… Правда, придётся расшифровывать вновь, да и версия, что герои фильма — это отражение мира, ещё сомнительна. Ведь в данном случае может быть всё что угодно. Так что будем готовы, что эта ночь была совершенно напрасна.

Чес не мог не согласиться — они с Джоном оказались абсолютными волонтёрами, заключёнными в чью-то вычурную вечность. И каждый их шаг и действие могло в любой момент оказаться напрасным и бессмысленным. Они направились вдоль набережной Амстел, которая раньше наверняка была нормальной речкой, а только потом решилась разлиться по всем углублениям и сделать город шаткой, затуманенной наркотическим дымом Венецией. Стопера находилась совсем близко — в конце набережной уже можно будет увидеть её полукруглый фасад. Удивительно, но на набережной никого не было, только разноцветные катера, снабжённые фальшивыми парусами, на которых виднелись сплетённые из цветов знаки бесконечностей, проплывали по каналу, а люди целой толпой пытались догнать его, плывя в холодной тёмной воде за ним прямо в своих костюмах. Кто-то доплывал и отжимал подол своего платья или пальто, а кто-то уходил в воду с головой, оставляя на поверхности после себя целую россыпь розовых лютиков — Чес не хотел верить своим глазам, хотел верить разуму, хотел думать, что это просто кто-то выкинул букет, а этот человек всё же доплыл до катера и сейчас отогревался внутри. Но в этом мире все безумные вещи были чёткими и беспрекословными. Поэтому скорее всего те люди просто-напросто тонули.

Идея с вопросом «какой вариант верный?» была, конечно, умной и изящной, но очень интересно, как на это отреагирует сам мир. Они увидят с крыши салют, который будет вырисовывать цифру один или два? Или какой-нибудь полоумный зритель неподалёку будет повторять «Один-один-один» или «Два-два-два»? Или же в карманах они обнаружат по листку, на котором будут записаны криволинейные интегралы второго рода с указанием уравнения контура, решив которые, они получат цифру варианта? Последний вариант не шибко радовал, потому что Чес знал только, что такое название существует, но математические способности у него напрочь отсутствовали — в школе он едва тянул на тройку, а тут уже далеко не школьная программа. Поэтому он шёл, раздираемый множеством идей, которые атаковывали его, как грифы — мертвечину. И лучше не думать, почему такие банальные и скверные ассоциации были в голове у Чеса.

Наконец, они вышли к мосту, а полукруглое здание Стоперы было невзрачным, потому что ни в одном окне не горел свет, припорошены лучами были только самый нижний этаж и крыша. Когда они подошли ближе, Чес заметил, что фасад здания был не белым вовсе, а ядовито-зелёным, и всё увили живые, бледно-лиловые вьюны так плотно, будто они пытались задушить столичную оперу и принудить её ставить спектакли без смысла со слащавым цветочным декором. Двери дружелюбно открывались для каждого, а холл настороженно пустовал, будучи освещённый ярким холодным светом электрических ламп. Абсолютная тишина нависла здесь безобразным напрягающим комком, и хотелось бежать отсюда как можно скорее, но Джон шёл к тёмным лестничным пролётам и Чес не мог повернуть назад и прослыть пугливым парнишкой. Потому что и так был уже чёрт знает кем в глазах этого человека и усугублять ситуацию не хотел.

Лестница наверх ничем не освещалась; со второго этажа были слышны голоса, и Джон вытащил пистолет, потому что доверять в этой реальности они могли разве что друг другу. Но оказалось, это были радиоприёмники, которые на чистом нидерландском передавали чью-то речь. Ничего особенного, какие-то возвышенные слова о безопасности и единстве населения, о необходимости применения мер, но каких — непонятно. «Обстоятельства припирают со всех сторон, но мы стойки! — говорил зычный мужской голос. — Делается выбор, и мы выбираем нас самих и наши жизни. Закат целой эпохи — не для нас. Мы выживем и покажем, насколько мы прекрасны и красочны!». На третьем этаже звучало уже другое; вместо прежних пыльных ступенек и холодных перил здесь были мягкая ковровая дорожка янтарного цвета и бархатные перила, а около закрытой двери на этаж стояла ароматическая лампа и источала тонкий запах лавандовых лепестков и клубники. Чересчур сладкий женский голос рассказывал рецепт то ли смертельного зелья, то ли вишнёвого сидра — кажется, и того, и другого. «Добавьте две столовые ложки сахара, обожжённого на тёплом пепле того, кто вам был дорог, и, поверьте мне, эти две ложки сделают напиток вкусным настолько, что все проблемы улягутся». «Кроме одной, — думал Чес с ухмылкой. — Ты пьёшь напиток с сахаром, обожжённым на прахе дорогого тебе человека! Такое ведь и под марихуаной с трудом придумаешь. Это радио вообще кто-то слушает или нет?».

Джон явно нервничал, хотя традиционно этого не показывал, скрывая за отчаянным равнодушием свою взволнованность. Он перекладывал пистолет из ладони в ладонь, спрашивал у Чеса почти каждую минуту, о чём говорят по радио, хотя Чес уверил его, что ничего уж слишком важного там не могли сказать по определению, да и нечто странное он бы тут же перевёл. От незначительного скрипа Джон приостанавливался и рукой закрывал за собой Чеса, пару минут слушал внимательно и, убедившись, что, по крайней мере, следующие несколько шагов будут безопасными, продвигался вперёд. Чес думал: хорошо, что этими ночами слетал с катушек не только он. И ещё, что замечательно, так это моменты, когда во время неконтролируемого страха Джон неосознанно прикрывал за собой Чеса, и это было так неожиданно и приятно, потому что Джону совершенно не требовалось думать об этом, он на автомате хотел защитить его. И это в случае Джона значило очень многое, если вообще не всё. Чес никогда бы не подумал, что хоть какая-нибудь ячейка в памяти Джона принадлежала ему, была плотно забита его образом — любым, уже и неважно, и была где-то всегда под рукой, так, что Джон даже в те минуты, когда разум покидал его, мог добраться до неё и судорожно ухватиться за образ. Эта мелочь оказалась такой важной, что Чес едва удерживал улыбку — смутную и бестолковую в такое время, когда вокруг всё рушилось и возрождалось одновременно, убивая в себе созидательную и разрушительную части тысячью глупых взмахов.

На пролётах четвёртого этажа отыскалась целая детская комната, зачем-то выпихнутая на лестницу. Каждая ступенька была окрашена в свой неоновый цвет, перила были увешаны бумажными растяжками, на пролётах располагались маленькие детские городки с качелями, пластиковыми горками, яркими фигурками людей и животных. Из радио, которые казались не более чем декором, украденным из барби-набора шестилетней девочки, неожиданно послышались слова. Джон заставил переводить каждое предложение, пока с седьмого раза не услыхал сам, что незнакомые ему слова были похожи и повторялись. «Молчание — это ответ высших, увитых шиповником, молчание — это ответ высших, увитых шиповником, молчание — это…». Сомнений не возникало уже даже у Чеса, что эта безумная цветочная грань мира развернула свою деятельность в Амстердаме именно из-за его «Опиумного закона», непривычного и развращающего поначалу. Как знать, вдруг эта реальность — просто бред в голове очередного курильщика марихуаны, заснувшего в ближайшем кофешопе? Не может быть этого никак с теоретической точки зрения, но иногда и теорию посылают ко всем чертям, что в нынешнем неустойчивом, многогранном мире вообще вероятно. Как бы самим не исчезнуть после пробуждения этого задержавшегося наркомана, но, вроде, они никуда не пропали после наступления рассвета в прошлый раз, значит, и впредь не должны, но кто знал…

На пятом, последнем перед крышей этаже было чересчур холодно, как будто сюда специально понаставили кучу кондиционеров — в зимнее время такая выходка для сейчас существующего мира казалась ещё вполне адекватной. Но оказалось всё гораздо проще: всё вокруг было облеплено мрамором, малахитовым и рубиновым, а некто неразумный настежь распахнул высокие узкие оконца. На каждой ступеньке стоял чёрный горшочек с гвоздиками и тускло светившей белой свечкой; радио включилось внезапно, и хоральные песни мягкой волной прокатились по всем ступеням. Этот этаж напоминал службу в церкви, и Чесу хотелось бежать отсюда как можно скорее. Джон явно понял его и ускорился. Перед тем, как выйти на лестничную площадку, Чес заметил, что стены вокруг покрывал светлый блестящий шёлк; теперь появилось ощущение, словно они с Джоном оказались в огромном гробу и кто-то снаружи их отпевал. Совершенно дикое ощущение, такое смешное и банальное, но до спазмов сжимающее душу.

На площадке стоял приоткрытый гроб — не сказать, чтоб уж это сильно удивило, но волнение застыло в комок и упало на гулкое дно души, раздавшись всем эхом по телу. Внутри лежали, видимо, зажжённые свечи или светильники, потому что изнутри крышка гроба почти светилась. Чес бы с радостью не заглядывал туда, но если проходить по площадке дальше, просто невозможно было не увидеть, что там, хотя бы косвенно. Однако на дне, кроме упомянутых свеч, с первого беглого взгляда ничего ужасного не оказалось. Чес напряжённо выдохнул и вгляделся лучше; тут же заметил маленькую квадратную бумажку розового цвета, какие обычно лепят на холодильники, чтобы не забыть купить хлеба перед выходом. На ней чёрным маркерам некто очень спешащий начеркал: «uw vriendelijkheid». Джон тоже это увидел и даже приостановился.

— Ужасно непроизносимое слово. Даже неохота спрашивать, что оно означает…

— Здесь написано: «Твоя доброта», — Чес хмыкнул и провёл рукой по прохладной древесине боковой стороны гроба. — Чья-та доброта здесь похоронена. И я уж ожидал от этого сумасшедшего мира чего-нибудь пооригинальней.

Джон предпочёл многозначительно промолчать и повёл его к лестнице дальше, что вела уже на крышу. Звёздный ночной ветер ударил по лицу, а чувство свободы, такое дикое и отчаянное, разлетелось в душе мелким тоскливым дождём. На крыше было темно и безлюдно, вопреки прогнозам гида, но город перед ними сверкал и бушевал так, как мог. Видимо, для туристов не сезон ходить по крышам, даже ради такого вида, а в другом мире — и подавно, кто его знал, какие тут правила. Однако ж тут было совсем пусто, даже завалящего стула нигде не оказалось, поэтому пришлось садиться так. Как будто по заказу над городом начали взрываться сотни фейерверков, ярких и красочных; небо разрезалось зелёными змеями и синими брызгами, грязнилось багряными переливами и рассыпалось жёлтыми звёздами. Каждую ночь подряд такая феерия казалась Чесу необычной и глупой: тогда получалось, что одна часть жителей этого города работала на заводе по изготовлению фейерверков, а вторая ими торговала, чтобы к вечеру всем им собраться на площадях и любоваться результатами своих трудов.

Однако прошло минут пятнадцать или даже двадцать, радужная феерия перестала радовать, а одинокий колючий ветер искал тепла уже под курткой, чем вызывал неприятные вздрагивания. И ничего особенного ровным счётом не происходило, что могло бы дать ответ на их сегодняшний вопрос. Или Чес был настолько глуп, что не видел, но, в конце концов, Джон тоже признался, что не смог найти зацепку. Разве что если взять в расчёт и сам подъём на крышу, но в гиде говорилось, что всё должно случиться именно на крыше. Да и собирать воедино обрывки сумасшедших радиоволн как-то не особо хотелось… Так что, поднявшись с промёрзшей крыши, они напоследок обыскали её, даже надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь. Но крыша оказалась девственно пустой и самой скучной из всех крыш, на которые они забирались в своей жизни. Даже параллельный выход на лестничные площадки был закрыт, поэтому, удручённые и замёрзшие, под тишину замолкших фейерверков, они стали спускаться вниз. Так как путь был известный, они пролетели его, буквально не касаясь подошвами ступенек, словно пролетев — уж так не хотелось вновь разглядывать это непривычное убранство уже точно повернувшегося вокруг даже не своей, а чьей-то чужой оси мира. Радио на каждом этаже осталось неизменным, и Чес только на улице пересказал Джону всё, что там говорили: впрочем, ничего особенного. Из этого сложить что-то более-менее разумное навряд ли бы удалось.

— Получается, нас проигнорировали, ответили молчанием… — задумчиво выдал Джон, когда они переходили мост, за это время который успели засыпать целым плотным ковром шафрановых лепестков. Чес усмехнулся, вспомнив про кое-что.

— Молчание — это ответ высших, увитых шиповником, да? — Джон улыбнулся и легонько толкнул его в плечо.

— Я не думаю, что есть смысл брать во внимание этот бред… И ты его ещё запомнил?

— Ну… Знаешь, это ведь вполне может быть местной поговоркой. Типа нашего: молчание — знак согласия. К этому миру, скорее всего, так запросто наше применить будет нельзя. Поэтому считай, что, услыхав молчание, мы получили ответ этих самых высших, увитых шиповником… Что бы это значило? — Джон пожал плечами, а Чес, мыкнув что-то ещё нечленораздельное, от дурацкой беспомощности стал раскидывать ногами лепестки на мостовой. Мягкие солнечные волны из мягких лепестков поднимались аж до уровня пояса, а какая-то их часть забилась в обувь.

— Чёрт его знает. Но вот что мне кажется: видимо, мы что-то не так поняли. Иначе бы мы нашли какой-то ответ. Либо не поняли вообще замутку с фильмом, либо не тот вопрос задали. Поди пойми теперь, где мы промахнулись. — Чес так задумался, пытаясь переставлять картинки и факты у себя в голове и перед глазами, как в сериале Шерлок, что позабыл реальность и то, что он отнюдь не знаменитый детектив, поэтому в итоге сильно споткнулся и так ни до чего не догадался. Джон молниеносно подхватил его за локоть и одарил осуждающим, слегка насмешливым взглядом.

— В любом случае, не стоит посвящать все свои думы этому делу, потому что в любую секунду всё может решиться само собой и мы с тобой ни на что повлиять не сможем. Поэтому расслабься и перенеси все свои гениальные догадки на утро. Как знать — вдруг и на работе получится это сделать.

Чес вспомнил про работу, и его лицо стало ещё кислее, потому что работа как на зло оказалась связана с тем, с чем меньше всего хотелось иметь дело сейчас. Кто же знал…

— Я больше не хочу выращивать цветы, чтобы, собрав букет из них, увидать какое-то пёстроволосое существо. Нехорошо мне от этих метаморфоз… — Джон переместил руку с его локтя на дальнее плечо и ободрительно похлопал; лишь немного прижавшись к нему, Чес уже ощутил тепло и равнодушие насчёт завтрашней работы. Даже пожалел, что вслух сказал своё раздражение, ушедшее быстро и теперь казавшееся только детским капризом. Джон, и не думая отпускать его (всё же другая грань мира немножечко изменяла сознание в неистовую сторону), хмыкнул слишком простодушно для своего обычного состояния и проговорил:

— Слушай, Чес, ты всё-таки не маленькая впечатлительная девочка. На твоём опыте встречались виды и похуже… А тут просто из ничего проявляются вполне безобидные, даже симпатичные существа, похожие на людей, которые, к тому же, ещё и платят за букеты. Никакого убытка: ни тебе, ни магазину. Поэтому лучше совершенствуйся в выращивании цветов, чтобы раньше положенного не выгнали… — Джон наконец потрепал его по голове и отпустил. — Сам ведь понимаешь: с работой сейчас напряжённо, а ты буквально счастливец, потому что нашёл слишком быстро и устроился без всяких проблем в другой стране.

Когда бы Джон не говорил правду? Пусть горькую, не всегда приятную, колючую, как шерстяной тёплый свитер зимой — без него жутко холодно, но шея так и чешется, — обязательную и слишком похожую на неправду. Никогда Джон не молчал, если дело касалось откровенных вещей, которым следовало взять во внимание другим людям; если это касалось ещё и его, и каких-то взаимоотношений — вот от этого уж увольте, он сбегал так же ловко, как и Чес. Это было одно из немногих сходств, обладание которым устремляло различия к нулю. Чес был сконфужен и рад одновременно в тот момент.

— Ладно, тогда подумаю завтра… и ты подумай тоже. Сейчас я и правда чувствую себя измотанно и устало… — Джон глянул на него понимающе и кивнул.

— Путешествия в иной реальности изматывают… И даже я немного начинаю терять себя, впрочем, это и так заметно, — Чес изумился: не каждый день Джон сознавался в своём доверии. Но от смутной тени, покрывшей лицо Джона, слышались эти слова чётко и ясно, и Чесу думалось, что, скорее всего, он сейчас терял себя.

Однако Джон умел прерывать разговор на правильных моментах, поэтому до самого подъезда они почти ни о чём не говорили — только один раз Чес подал голос, когда они свернули на Халлстраат: Джону, по-хорошему, надо было идти в другую сторону, и Чес не хотел, чтобы тот утруждал себя дурацкими провожаниями. «Этой упоительной ночью я даже не пьян, так что ты можешь не идти до моего дома!» — воскликнул и, прокашлявшись, заткнулся, потому что прозвучало слишком отчаянно и тоскливо, как будто именно сейчас было единственно важно напиться до белёсых светлячков перед глазами и запутаться в прибрежных цветных лентах, навсегда оставшись во владении странного расплывчатого мира. И ничего более. Чесу стало даже стыдно, ведь Джон всегда знал его приличным парнишкой — впрочем, можно сколь угодно приукрашать одинокие посиделки с бокалом разбавленного вина, но дикой попойкой это назвать язык не поворачивался. Но Джон в своём стиле почти проигнорировал этот пышный монолог с неожиданной развязкой и несколько недовольно буркнул:

— Напиться ещё успеешь. Здесь с тобой могут произойти вещи похуже пьянки. И с куда более серьёзными последствиями… Поэтому уж позволь мне тебя довести до порога, — другими словами, переводя на человеческий язык, Джон просто-напросто волновался за него. Эта фраза на равнодушном языке Джона имела несколько интерпретаций, но каждый раз Чес угадывал верно. И вновь бывший напарник говорил правду: слишком пустынной и красивой была эта улица, где жил Чес, в этом тихом омуте очень хорошо, если только черти водились — с ними хоть контакт налажен, но с иными тварями вообще другой реальности дело могло и впрямь встать. Поэтому они молча шли по Халлстраат, разбрасывая кончиками ботинок ажурные вырезки и сияющие дымчато-кварцевые в свете фонарей конфетти.

Чес не знал, почему именно там, в два часа ночи, ему вдруг припомнились события, кажущиеся сейчас почему-то далёкими и почти лживыми. Как он шёл здесь впервые, вдыхая до одурения незнакомый фиалковый воздух, как, кусая ногти, шептал себе, что начнёт новую жизнь, в которой сумеет забыть Джона, но говорил так часто «Забыть Джона», что имя выгравиравалось в сознании тонкой вязью. Потом вроде как приспособился и даже вдохновился — потому что не вдохновиться Амстердамом означало полное свинство, но вскоре ощутил, что вполне здоровое сердце колет и уныло ухает — от ржавчины накипевших слов, надо думать. Ещё бы немного, и состоял бы он только из накипи переварившегося сознания. Тогда ни Амстердам, ни что-либо ещё уже не помогло. Но слишком неожиданным и хрупким показалось счастье, когда на горизонте замаячил Джон. Правда, высказались ли те слова, что перекрыли дыхание? Не до конца, конечно, даже не на половину. Но, откровенно говоря, Чес уже не помнил то состояние, когда мысли о Джоне вызывали тягучую, тоскливую мысль, похожую на неожиданную тяжесть, навалившуюся на плечи. Сейчас было нечто другое, и не верилось, что всего несколько каких-то недель назад всё казалось безысходным и мучительным так, что даже дикая идея бросить всё и уехать в другой город стала спасительной и адекватной. Чес понял — чересчур поздно и при этом нервозно ухмыляясь: всё чуть-чуть не пошло под откос, в бездну густой депрессии, где варилось полмира, где он и сам немного обжёгся. Да и неожиданное откровение Джона насчёт цели его поездки заставляло Чеса взлетать на пластмассовых сломанных крыльях, которые так неуклюже вырастали за спиной. Пока — так, но каждый день превращал эти крылья в более настоящие и потихоньку лишал разума Чеса.

«Я боюсь, — признался он себе, хотя был тем ещё любителем самообмана, — боюсь, к чему всё это приведёт. Боюсь своего сознания и своих мыслей, которые подкидывают странные идеи и действия. Боюсь по-хорошему раскрыть свою душу Джону, ведь и сам не знаю, что там… Боюсь признать себе, что, на самом деле, влияние какого-то другого мира — причина самая последняя в нашем безумии. Мы сами сделали это — то, что происходило и происходит между нами. Джон это знает. Не удивлюсь, если и сам боится… Меня пьянят наши разговоры, ночные вылазки, близость роковой опасности, близость смутного спасения, наше общее дело и секунды, пока мы прикасаемся друг к другу. Это всё, а никак не мишура цветочного мира». Чес не знал, почему был так уверен, но душа податливо дёрнулась от этих мыслей, якобы шепнув: «Слишком верно».

Они остановились около подъезда, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и хотели было разойтись, но Джон негромко проговорил, опустив глаза:

— Я хотел сказать, что в этом мире… где мы сейчас с тобой, тут, понимаешь ли, нет никакого влияния, которое бы мутило наши рассудки. Я перепроверил несколько раз с помощью амулетов и… ничего. То есть, существуют места, типа площади с колесом обозрения, где границы начинают немного расплываться, но… зря я сказал места, потому что место всего лишь одно. И больше нигде. С этой площадью мы ещё настрадаемся, конечно, но… Я не об этом, — Джон поднял глубокий, внимательный взгляд на него; Чес ощутил слабость в ногах и почти незаметно прижался спиной к стене — и так стоял близко. Молниеносно разуму вернулась ясность, а с мира вокруг снялся эффект разбавленных облаков.

— Я о том, что личных демонов надо уметь контролировать. И тебе, и мне. Я почти не узнаю себя в эти ночи… и про дни могу сказать то же самое, — Джон вздохнул, протянул руку, и Чес хрипло, беззвучно ойкнул, ощутив холодные пальцы на щеке. — Даже сейчас… Всё кажется таким правильным, а дома я себя буду корить, — пальцы провели по пластырю, стёрли немного «индейской полосы» на щеке и проскользнули дальше, за ухо, в копну волос; Чес прекратил дышать, как будто был фотографом, ловящим исключительный кадр в виде редкой бабочки, севшей на человека. Сумрак по старой дружбе скрыл его румянец, осевший лёгким движением, почти неощутимым.

— Ты — тот человек, которого я боялся пустить в свою жизнь полностью. Теперь я понимаю, почему. Но я не сделаю почти ничего, чтобы от этого избавиться… — Джон сжал в пальцах прядь его волос, а Чес жадно поймал ртом воздух и ощутил жар миллионов солнц в своей груди. — Зря я это сказал.

— Не зря… — Чес прошептал и понял, что упал бы, если бы не схватился за ворот Джона. Каждая клетка внутри него претерпевала свой собственный взрыв космических масштабов, а воздух внутри лёгких зажёгся искристыми бенгальскими огнями. Джон произносил слова, складывающиеся в убийственные предложения. Джон как будто заставил его вдохнуть ядовитый газ, сладкий, как кальян со вкусом клубничного джема. Чес ощутил, какое приторное жжение вызывало неловкое, даже немного болезненное движение, когда пальцы Джона сжали его прядь, и, прикрыв глаза, слегка откинул голову назад, хотя вовсе и не думал найти спасение в кирпичной крепкой стене, скорее — усугубление ситуации. Усмешку Джона он почувствовал как бы кожей — звук был холодным и гладким на ощупь; дурость дичайшая, потому что теперь уже точно известно, что в сумасшедшую могилу они себя сводили сами, но всё же Чес обрадовался, потому что думал: усмешка у этого человека на ощупь отнюдь не обжигающе-шершавая и неприятная. Так казалось всегда, но теперь…

Впрочем, было бы слишком наивно думать, что Джон совершит убийство так скоро: он растянет мучение надолго — осознанно или неосознанно. Поэтому он отпустил его и сделал два шага назад. Ещё раз усмехнулся, слышимо хлопнул себя по лбу и побрёл обратно. Чес провожал его едва различимую сумрачную фигуру, сотканную из бархата темноты и заплутавших прибрежных ветров. Холод и влажность стены, обнявшись в омерзительный дуэт, понемногу пробирались к нему за шиворот и в рукава. А сердце тяжко ухало, кое-как собирая частички безумия по всем сосудам обратно в мягкий тонкий мешочек, чтоб когда-нибудь такой же безлунной ночью высыпать их вновь, отравив ментоловым ядом сознание. Чес постоял ещё немного, наконец, пришёл в себя и открыл дверь подъезда. Шёл по ступеням, а мысли завиральными витиеватыми вихрями носились в голове: «Джон… хотел сказать мне что-то. Точнее, вырезал из своей души редкий кристально-чистый кусочек и вручил его мне. Немного виновато, но лишь немного — всё-таки это Джон Константин, но он как будто говорил: я могу отдать тебе немного, зато это единственная часть, не тронутая грязью. Он не хочет вспоминать, но вспоминает, что я отдал ему почти всё от этой дурацкой, невидимой глазу души… и почему-то дико переживает». Чесу казалось, что Джон, конечно, рассуждал не так высокопарно, иначе какой это Джон, но действовал словно следуя только этому плану. Джон не верил в крохотный лёгкий комок внутри грудной клетки или сердца или головы — кому как удобно — под названием «душа», потому что придерживался считать разум главнейшей составляющей человека. Он был прав, ведь даже дьяволам продают не душу, а сознание, и это совершенно другое… Но Чес увидел только сейчас: Джон не верил, потому что внутри него ничего не осталось от этой самой души — каждый неправильный человек и неверный выбор ненароком кромсали её, отщипывая себе на память, забирая в качестве сувенира или трофея. Джон не всегда был хладнокровным Джоном — когда-то и он сжимал до судороги кулаки около груди и, мотая головой, обещал себе сквозь до боли сомкнутые зубы: «Никогда, больше никогда так…». Очередное никогда, превращающееся в всегда, очередная глупая метаморфоза, ведущая к гибели, и очередное утешение в дымных хоромах чьего-то сознания, уводящее к повороту колеса страданий.

Джон показал это в тот самый момент, кода заговорил и приблизился; он приоткрыл чёрную дырявую портьеру и заставил увидеть, что внутри него была целая жаровня — понемногу сгорали в собственном пламени остатки той самой смешной и глупой души. Чес вздрогнул, прикрыл рот и соскользнул по двери на порог своей квартиры; следуя заветам Джона, он и сам почти перестал верить в существование души, разве что по старой привычке прислушивался к унылому скрежетанию внутри неё. Но сейчас… такое забавное от своей простоты и горькое безотчётно осознание полоснуло его прямо по груди, заставив тускло хрипнуть и почти убедиться, что это — насмерть. «Мы ведь с ним оба… сломленные люди. Сломленные и ужасно заблудившиеся. Я… со мной-то всё уже предрешено, наверное, задолго до моего рождения, но Джон всегда помнился мне человеком-константой в плане эмоций и взаимоотношений». Джон отталкивал то, что могло его ранить, но позволил Чесу увидеть, насколько он был ненадёжен в своих убеждениях и сколько раз ошибался.

Чес отдал Джону в распоряжение самое хрупкое, постыдное и интимное, что было в его жизни, — свои слабости, когда прошлой ночью сдался в объятия безумия, расплакался, как не плачут даже пятилетние дети, и нервно выкурил сигарету, лёжа на плече Джона. До сих пор не хотелось вспоминать подробностей и то, как легко это принял Джон. Сам Джон же отдал Чесу в распоряжение самое болезненное, неприятное и дико личное, что было в его жизни, — свои слабости, в которые и верилось-то с трудом, сегодня, когда он говорил важные убийственные слова и стирал дурацкую вишнёвую краску с его щеки. Чес знал слишком точно для своего полусонного замученного состояния, что теперь они с Джоном будут словно два оторванных куска от цельного листа бумаги: каждая условная неровность и каждый загнутый выступ ровно лягут друг в друга и соединятся наконец. Скотч-доверие мягко закрепит результат, и пусть в итоге получится не идеальный лист, немного кривой и гнущийся по месту разрыва, но никто и не требовал идеальности и правильности, потому что уже не до того… Потому что как только воображаемый, совершенно дурацки придуманный сейчас Чесом лист восстановится, их покоцанные и выжженные сознания лягут в одно большое осознание — такое несовершенное, но такое знакомое и приятное.


	11. Глава 11 Кофейные вечера и общий шрам

_Несмотря на то, что я слаб и повержен,_

 _Я сольюсь с этим звуком._

 _Твой призрак близок ко мне –_

 _Я вывернут наизнанку, а ты где-то под моей кожей._

 _«Goner» Twenty One Pilots ©._

После той ночи Джон и Чес, даже не договариваясь, решили взять маленький перерыв до пятницы. Джон, конечно, позвонил и предупредил об этом, но Чес согласился слишком быстро, потому что, видимо, усталость взяла своё. Спал ночью и после работы — надо было отдохнуть за все прошлые дни и на немного дней вперёд. Ночные вылазки приравнялись почти ко второй работе, тайной и потусторонней, как бывало у всех супергероев из комиксов: днём работа в офисе, а вечером и по выходным — шикарный плащ, элитная маска и пафосное спасение мира от грязи и похоти. Впрочем, ни о чём таком Чес не помышлял — какой из него супергерой, только пародия, но помечтать и повоображать — вот что, наверное, по-настоящему спасало мир от грязи и похоти. Они с Джоном изредка переписывались и перезванивались — в основном, изначальная причина всегда состояла в том, чтобы узнать, нет ли каких-нибудь идей по их совместному делу, но почему-то всегда всё заканчивалось обсуждением какой-то пространной темы и шутками. В общем, как всегда — всё, кроме самого важного. Единственное, до чего удалось договориться: довольно плотный план на ночь с пятницы на субботу. Они должны были пройтись по другим местам, предложенным гидом для полуночников-гуляк, и выследить ещё кого-нибудь, перешедшего грань между двумя мирами — не то чтобы убитой женщины оказалось недостаточно, но совпадения и случайности могли стать серьёзным препятствием, и любое заблуждение могло сильно пошатнуть и так хлипкие догадки.

Кстати говоря, Чес сильно невзлюбил новости, хотя мог их не читать, но любопытство жужжащей осой подстрекало заглянуть в газету на работе и в новостной раздел в Интернете. Кроме всяческих достижений города, мероприятий, реставраций и новых экспонатов, чем только и был жив такой древний город, как Амстердам, на глаза то и дело попадались несчастные происшествия и холодящие кровь статистики. Одной и самых поразивших статей для Чеса стало местное исследование и последующий вывод: в последний месяц или месяцы количество психически больных людей увеличилось на двадцать процентов. Это подтверждали отчёты психиатрических больниц и количество обратившихся к психотерапевтам. Авторы статьи объясняли это возможным переутомлением на работе и депрессией, но Чес думал об этом с паникой, так как ему казалось, что это всё просто обязано было быть связано с другим миром, где сумасбродство могло быть нормой. Джон успокаивал его, говорил не связывать пока ничего и забыть эту информацию, но на воспаляющийся рассудок ничто не смело забываться. Чес не ощущал себя виноватым, конечно, но тонкий шлейф грешка как будто стал немного тянуться за ним, когда он думал, что время проходит, всё больше людей попадает в ловушки и всё большая их часть сходит с ума здесь. Ночного похода дожидался нетерпеливо не только из-за возможности хоть немного прояснить ситуацию, но и ради встречи с Джоном, которому хотелось заглянуть в глаза и мысленно сказать «Мы такие идиоты, но как же хорошо, что это обозначилось так скоро…». О событиях той ночи говорить не хотелось, потому что стоит сокровенную деталь обмусолить повторно — и сокровенность вспорхнёт нежным голубем в небо-бесконечность. Поэтому — пусть так.

Вечер пятницы — почти самое лучшее время для человека, когда он с предвкушением ожидает выходные. Но Чес не разделял общую эйфорию, потому что его ожидала ещё одна рабочая, правда, любезно укороченная смена. Они с Джоном решили сделать вылазку именно сегодня — уж очень хотелось выспаться в свой единственный полный выходной. А в субботу на работе от Чеса всё равно было мало толка, поэтому…

В вечерний кофе кроме традиционной гвоздики и корицы Чес добавил цедру апельсина, стружку кокоса и чересчур много сахара — сладкий тонкий аромат с едва заметной кислинкой и шикарным послевкусием растёкся, судя по всему, далеко за пределы квартиры на зависть молчаливым соседям. Поэтому Джон пришёл незамедлительно, ощутив своим кофейным радаром наверняка ещё из своего дома, что где-то варят изумительный напиток с кучей специй. Как-то так вышло, что по пути домой Чес забыл закрыть входную дверь, поэтому Джон оказался на пороге без надобности звонить в дверь. Помешивая кофе в джезве, Чес утёр ладонью пот, выступивший на лбу, и улыбчиво повернулся к вошедшему. Джон по-свойски закрыл дверь, скинул ботинки, повесил пальто на крючок, а шарф небрежно оставил на тумбочке — Господи, Чес делал почти также, только иногда шарф соскальзывал на пол, но кто про него вспоминал после этого? Всё это показалось слишком домашним и уютным, стёршим границы вежливости, которыми мы ограждаемся даже с нашими лучшими друзьями. Джон был словно своим в этом доме, потому что ему не пришлось открывать дверь — у него же ключи, как иначе, потому что он застал Чеса в домашней нелепой одежде — белой футболке и растянутых серых спортивных штанах, да ещё и в буром фартуке, доставшемся от хозяина. Потом что он без всяких просьб пошёл открывать окно со словами «Пускай дворовые коты обзавидуются этим запахом». Это всё напоминало картинку из хорошо придуманного будущего, когда вокруг был тёплый небольшой домик, около плиты вился влажный пар, было очень жарко от интенсивного варения кофе, в окно приветливо светило вечернее хрустящее солнце, по паркетному полу разливались реки из блестящих золотых полос, изо окна доносился детский смех и лай маленькой собачонки, около подоконника стоял такой понятный и близкий человек, с усмешкой смотрящий, как Чес пытался одновременно убрать взмокшую прядь чересчур отросших волос, добавить сахар и размешать всё тщательнее, а сам Чес при этом успевал оборачиваться к нему и, щуря глаза от огненных бликов солнца, вновь разворачивался обратно, потому что всё равно ничего не разглядишь… Это было такой хорошей картинкой, слишком беззаботной и мягкой, нарисованной добрым художником, что скучал по своей параллельной, другой жизни, где было это всё и ещё чуть-чуть прохладного, почти весеннего ветерка, развевавшего пряди, заляпанной жижей плиты, разноцветных кружек на полке, порезанных ломтиками булочек на большой простой узорной тарелке и такого дикого счастья, заставляющего изредка задыхаться, забывать всё на свете и почти верить, что такое тепло непременно уйдёт во все остальные квартиры, как это бывало в детстве. Чес ругал себя за сентиментальности, но, пожалуй, ради таких моментов стоило вытерпеть всё то дерьмо, что побывало в его жизни.

Джон с укоризной поглядывал на ужасный, мягко сказать, беспорядок на столе рядом с плиткой: открытые баночки со специями, рассыпанный кофе, вытряхнутые из мешка палочки гвоздики, пролитая вода, заляпанные конфорки, очищенные, надкусанные апельсины и расколотый надвое кокос. Чес, поймав этот взгляд сквозь режущий по глазам свет, развернулся к плите и продолжил помешивать напиток в джезве, только теперь уже вычурными, чересчур изящными движениями.

— Мы — баристы в пятом поколении — называем это «творить»!.. — неспешно, певуче выдал Чес, манерно вытащил ложку из джезвы, чем обляпал столешницу и даже пол. Джон изогнул бровь в изумлении, кашлянул, скрыв улыбку, и якобы скептически проговорил:

— В смысле, творить беспорядок, м?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! Этот лёгкий хаос — важная часть творчества! — Чес взмахнул ложкой в воздухе, как будто кистью, и опустил её вновь в кофе, как будто собирался рисовать картину дальше. При этом он элегантно опустил свободную руку на пояс, пафосно приподнял подбородок и одну ногу отставил в сторону, как танцор перед па. Джон легко усмехнулся, а у Чеса уже давно дрожали плечи от смеха.

— Зато это будет самое лучшее, что ты пил в своей жизни. У меня никогда не получалось такой огромной пенки!.. — Чес с удовольствием облизнул ложку, покрытую золотисто-молочной пенкой, и решил, что даже попробует нарисовать что-нибудь тёртым шоколадом сверху, когда разольёт кофе по кружкам. Джон уселся на высокий стул позади Чеса и барной стойки, сейчас разделявшей их. Вечерний амстердамский ветерок игриво развевал лёгкие занавески, приятно щекотал кожу прохладой, забирался в спутанные волосы и нашёптывал солнечно-зимние истории, подслушанные у столичных счастливцев. Чес снял джезву с плиты и отставил в сторону — кофе требовалось «отдохнуть» пару минут. Развернулся к Джону, который со вниманием читал невзрачный путеводитель по междумирью, и тихо улыбнулся, потому что он сам никогда не был счастлив настолько в разгар какой-то серьёзной беды, как сейчас, стоя в обляпанном фартуке на плывущей меж кофейными облаками янтарной кухне, разгромленной из-за варки кофе, такого желанного и запретно-вечернего. И Джон, излишне домашний и благосклонный, как давешний старинный друг детства, живущий через дорогу и зашедший выпить неправильного в такое время кофе. Всё это почти обезумило, и Чес иногда не ощущал под собой грязного кафеля и боялся упустить момент, потому что вдруг это был сон? Но, конечно, какой тут сон… Джон оторвал внимательный взгляд от книжки и посмотрел на него; Чес отвернулся сию секунду, потому что его улыбка представляла какое-то дикое, совершенно довольное безобразие, которое бы не потерпел Джон Константин.

Когда напиток был разлит по привычным кружкам, превращавшим их, не совсем обыкновенных, но довольно заурядных обывателей в Бессмертного и Волшебного, Чес принялся натирать плитку шоколада сверху, пытаясь при этом воссоздать какой-нибудь рисунок. Отсутствие таланта было обратно пропорционально сильнейшему желанию сделать хоть что-нибудь, поэтому Чес кое-как настружил в кружку Джона полумесяц, горы вдали и озеро, а себе изобразил довольную мордашку кота — просто тогда закончились идеи и силы. Пришлось с горечью осознать, что ему не место в кофейне, хотя и кофе, и рисунки получились хорошими (но делать такое каждые пять минут Чес бы заколебался); он поставил чашки на стол вместе с тарелкой выпечки и торжествующе глянул на Джона. Имея за спиной натуральный погром кухни, Чес гордо приосанился, уперев руки в бока, и, сдерживая смех, ощущал себя именитым баристой, хоть и был одет не в элегантный костюм с бабочкой, а в старую, перепачканную кофе одежду. Джон заинтересованно глянул сначала в свою кружку и покачал головой, улыбаясь, а затем и в его.

— Это шедевр! — Джон включился в роль именитого клиента, завсегдатая у этого баристы, поэтому, полунаклонив голову вбок, манерно захлопал ладонями. Чес сделал нелепый реверанс, схватив края своего замусоленного фартука, и пафосно откинул прядь со лба назад. Потом они оба рассмеялись, громко и заливисто, напугав всех соседей в округе, и принялись за кофе, полученный таким тяжким путём. Чес стянул с себя фартук и повесил на крючок; Джон, взяв кружку, лёгким движением указал на плиту и стол позади них, вновь войдя в образ кофейного гурмана.

— А это — когда?.. — он указывал на разгром и застывающую на полу кофейную гущу. Чес элегантным движением показал пальцами знак «ок», жеманно двинув туловищем, и качнул головой.

— Хаос — потом! — грациозно махнув рукой назад, Чес подмигнул и знаком показал думать теперь только о кофе. Потом они вновь рассмеялись — всё-таки приятно было представлять себя в других жизненных декорациях.

— Из нас вышли неплохие актёры, как думаешь? — Джон понемногу съедал ложкой полумесяц. — Хм, да и бариста вместе с кофейным критиком из нас тоже хороши…

— Да на нас только посмотришь и уже думаешь: ого, это ребята, полные талантов! — они почти одновременно усмехнулись, ведь, безусловно, оценивали себя трезво и знали наверняка, что уж талантов у них не было точно, а способности оказались погребены под слоями лени, разве что нужда заставила заняться хоть чем-то всерьёз. Джон, правда, ещё мог похвалиться успехами в изгнании демонов и изучении всей сложной структуры мира, а Чес как выпал два года назад из стройного ручья общественно одобряемой жизни, так до сих пор и плавал где-то «между». Впрочем, этот вечер не могли испортить даже такие угнетающие мысли — то ли вечер и впрямь был так хорош, то ли к таким мыслям выработался иммунитет. По крайней мере, после этого они беззаботно говорили о всяком, что накопилось за три дня, в которые они не виделись. Чес, вероятно, был слишком рад видеть Джона и его спокойный взгляд, спокойные речи и прохладное душевное равновесие — ему самому этого всего никогда в жизни не хватало. Да и просто хотелось посмотреть в эти блекло-коричневые глаза, в которых совсем недавно плясали закаты безумия и сгорали внутренние звёзды. Чесу было так сложно поверить в то, что случилось той ночью, но это было правдой, потому что мягкое, словно шёлковая лента, но тяжёлое и на вкус приторно-имбирное чувство стелилось плотным ядовитым облаком в груди и животе. Оно не могло обмануть; хотелось прикусывать губу, когда оно опускалось вниз, и в ушах звучали те слова Джона, традиционно подкрашенные равнодушием.

— Так вот, у меня появилась идея, как нам продвинуться дальше, — когда весь кофе был выпит и все булочки съедены, можно было приступить к делу. — В гиде говорится, что если вы в упор не видите в очередном походе куда-либо из предложенных мест ответа на свой вопрос, значит, вопрос задан неверно. Точнее, это — наиболее частый случай, и, как ты понимаешь, он случается не в самый первый поход, а со второго и так далее… То есть, скорее всего, мы ошиблись в вопросе. Но тут я подумал, что, пока ещё есть время, нет смысла усложнять ситуацию и выдумывать, как ещё может быть связан фильм с происходящим… — поспешно сказал Джон, увидав нахмурившееся лицо Чеса, который всерьёз задумался над вопросом. — Поэтому я решил, что следует наш вопрос немного переформулировать. Пусть глупо, но, как мне кажется, есть разница между «что происходит с миром?» и «что происходило с миром?». Понимаешь?

Чес хмыкнул и подпёр голову рукой. Идея была по-идиотски проста, но он бы почему-то не удивился, если бы она сработала — ещё скромный, но уже довольно тяжкий опыт подсказывал, что в жизни всё так и бывало.

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы мы про себя решили, будто фильм о девчонке отвечал на вопрос «Что происходило с миром?». И тогда заново сказать: «Какой из двух вариантов верный: катастрофа или возрождение?» и отправиться снова на крышу Стоперы? Иначе я не понимаю, как это работает… — Чес был смущён — он ведь, признаться честно, над этим не думал и даже успел подзабыть некоторые детали. Джон мягко кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Всё верно. Только если не выйдет так, мы попробуем последний, радикальный вариант; «Что произойдёт с миром?». А если и это не подойдёт, то… будем думать. В любом случае, пока не стоит слишком забегать вперёд, потому что сегодня у нас насыщенный план. И да, мы пойдём не на крышу Стоперы, а в музей, предложенный гидом. Смотри, что у него тут написано… — Джон передал ему книгу и открыл на нужной закладке. Чес прочитал: «Если увиденное или услышанное не помогло вам ответить на ваш вопрос, значит, на предыдущем этапе вы задали его неверно. Подумайте хорошенько и вновь отправляйтесь в путь, если интерес ещё не угас. Только обязательно идите в новое место — благо, ночной Амстердам почти также весел, как и дневной». На следующей странице был приведён список всех открытых ночью мест с указанием дней, в которые они бывают открыты. Но сегодня была пятница, поэтому каждое приличное заведение продлевало неофициальные посещения до поздней ночи. Карандашом была обведена цифра три в списке после Стоперы и кинотеатра: Bijzondere Collecties, то есть специальные коллекции — обыкновенный музей, где проводилось много выставок и показов, фестивалей и инсталляций. Там предлагалось через чёрный вход со двора проникнуть в библиотеку, затем пойти по тому коридору, который на тот момент будет открыть — каждый раз в музее что-то закрывают и перемещают, поэтому все уголки этого здания, куда им предстоит отправиться, будут чистой импровизацией.

Чес покачал головой: миссия предстояла трудная. И неизвестно было, на каком этапе они должны будут получить ответ. Если вообще его получат и смогут разглядеть его в том светопреставлении, которое им придётся увидеть там. Чес вернул книгу, собрал грязную посуду в раковину и принялся оттирать влажной тряпкой пятна и грязь. Попутно убирал все банки и мешки на место, ссыпал обратно рассыпавшееся и предложил Джону доесть несчастный апельсин. Но для начала привёл свою маленькую кухоньку в идеальный порядок, даже посуду помыл. Только после этого, пожёвывая дольки апельсина, они продолжили говорить. Джон начал первым:

— Но, кроме этого, нас сегодня ожидает ещё кое-что… Ты же помнишь? — Чес, вздохнув тяжко, кивнул. Не хотелось вспоминать про очередную жертву, которая попадётся в капкан искристого безумия того мира, но всё равно надо было, потому что незнание в данном случае могло стать для них катастрофой.

— Отправимся на площадь Дам сразу после музея. А потом… как получится.

Чес поёжился, только потом вспомнил, что всё это время у них было открыто окно; пришлось его закрыть, потому что вопреки обманчивому впечатлению ещё полчаса назад, когда ярко светило солнце, сейчас было только самое начало зимы и теплеть не могло в принципе. Комната больше не зажигалась изнутри янтарным отблеском, поэтому пришлось включить общий свет; ребятишки и собачки под окнами разбежались по домам — ужинать, однако ж, несмотря на это и отчаянную необходимость наблюдать за чьим-то свихнувшимся разумом ночью, ощущение уюта и родного дома никуда не подевалось. Чесу всё ещё было слишком хорошо, потому что в правление вступал следующий этап типичного счастливого вечера, когда всё вокруг темнело и сгущалось, потому дом казался единственным причалом, где можно было согреться и прийти в себя, где лился бархатный шафрановый свет и над столом кружило звёздное, запоздавшее доверие, слишком личное и влетевшее в последний момент через окно. Это было, пожалуй, чересчур, но Чесу дико нравилось.

Однако это не меняло главного: его надежды на эту квартиру оправдались, это и правда был его настоящий, тёплый дом. Правда, не хотелось вспоминать об одной смущающей вещи: дом у Чеса был и в Лос-Анджелесе в отвратительной квартире Джона. Увы, не в обстановке дело… И это осознание до щекотливой радости окрыляло.

До половины одиннадцатого время пролетело подозрительно быстро, скрывшись полностью за равнодушным просматриванием EuroNews и редкими фразами, сказанными друг другу. Потом они не вытерпели и решили выйти пораньше, потому что дел впереди было чересчур много. Чес смутно надеялся, что мир уже проявился, но спокойные, блёклые стены подъезда доказали обратное. В этом плане тот мир был чёток и точен. Они направились в центр сквозь шумящие, пьяные улицы, дрожащие в предвкушении ночи; над городом взвился алкогольный пар, а на тонких флигелях домов запутались густые облака сигаретного и наркотического дыма. Асфальт мягко вибрировал от гулкой музыки, а частички запредельного адреналина вырывались сквозь двери элитных и не очень ночных клубов, расползаясь по земле разноцветными пятнами иллюминации. Город улетал на крыльях марихуаны в экстазное поднебесье.

Дойти до музея не оказалось сложной задачей — никаких неожиданных препятствий вокруг не было, всё-таки родной и привычный мир окружал их сейчас. С улицы Рокин они перешли на другую сторону канала и увидали красный флажок с названием музея, стеклянные чёрные двери и широкое здание тёплого карамельного цвета. Но им надо было не на набережную, а пройти по перпендикулярной ей улице. Там отыскать подъезд в жилой дом, вечно открытый, и таким обманным образом попасть в музей через внутренний дворик. Деревянная, но могучая дверь неохотно поддалась. Вошли они в подъезд дома ещё в своём мире, а очутились во внутреннем дворе уже в другом — потому что двор был похож на заброшенный склад украшений к детским утренникам. Чес оглянулся назад, на арку подъезда и его стены: и здесь всё было разрисовано пятнистыми лютиками и янтарными маргаритками. Тёмный же заснувший дворик устало пестрил в глазах всеми оттенками радуги. Они с Джоном переглянулись понимающими взглядами и условно сказали друг другу, что их очередные встречи с новым миром были похожи на встречи с давним, но уже поднадоевшим задиристым другом, который неустанно захаживал к ним в гости — и ведь не выгонишь его!

Неприметная дверца в конце дворика и была чёрным входом в музей. Сразу после неё располагалась пустая светлая каморка, больше похожая на современную келью, чем на служебную комнату или подобие холла; там находились две двери на разных сторонах, причём на них висели таблички «Коридор 1» и «Коридор 2». Первый коридор был наглухо закрыт, а вот второй заманчиво приглашал к себе на экскурсию. Делать было нечего, поэтому Джон и Чес отправились по второму узкому коридору, на стенах которого виднелись обрывки старых географических карт под стеклом и в рамочке. Сложно сказать, какой страны и какого мира, потому что Чес краем глаза приглядывался к ним, но не узнавал хоть сколько-нибудь знакомые очертания. Впрочем, это уже не могло никак опечалить его — это только в самом начале хотелось цепляться за разумность, а теперь он уже свыкся с тем, что мир вокруг него — совершенно иной и различия его неисчислимы.

После коридора начались выставочные залы; ну, выставочные и залы — это слишком сказано, потому что на деле это были ветхие комнатки, заделанные под разные этапы человечества: вот мансарда с изысканным бардаком, в которых раньше жила богема восемнадцатого века, вот отделанная глиной комнатка обыкновенного крестьянина пятнадцатого века с сухими травами по стенам и с деревянной потёртой иконой. И много-много таких типичных жилищ обыкновенных людей прошлых эпох — странно, конечно, что всё было ровно, как и в их с Джоном мире, но, как знать, вдруг они не разглядели какую-нибудь деталь? Впрочем, этого и не требовалось. Чес начинал смутно догадываться, когда они прошли последнюю комнату и указатель говорил им двигаться обратно, потому что экспозиция закончилась. Но смутно значило в его случае почти самую малость; глаза же Джона блистали интенсивными, живыми искрами — вот уж кто давно смог понять причину настоящих бедствий и уже наверняка придумал план по спасению.

— Ты ведь понял? — энергичным шёпотом спросил Джон, когда они быстро пересекали комнаты в обратном направлении; Чес неопределённо пожал плечами, что можно было принять за «да» и «нет» одновременно, но Джон был чересчур полон желания поделиться своими зудящими, пламенными догадками и навряд ли заметил это, просто продолжив: — Конечно, если отогнать саму мысль, что мы решили довериться глупым советам даже не существующего автора, то получается всё вполне логично. Мы шли через вереницу комнат, что относились к разным векам и эпохам. Заметь, в этом музее не было представлено ради полноты комната нашего века. Максимум — двадцатый. Поэтому можно сказать, мы окунулись в прошлое. Об этом говорит каждый закуток этого места — ни слова о будущем и даже настоящем. А это значит что? Что мы были правы, решив начать с варианта вопроса «Что происходило с миром?» — не сейчас происходит, а произошло когда-то давно. Но, по сути, мы получили ответ и на второй свой вопрос: тот фильм ассоциировался с матерью девочки или самой девочкой? Если вспомнить, как мы изначально пронумеровали варианты, выходит, что всё-таки нужно сопоставлять историю мира с девочкой… Это всё потому, что идём мы по коридору номер два — слишком банально, не спорю, но это, с одной стороны, всего лишь деталь, но с другой, довольно запоминающаяся. Поэтому и выходит: с миром произошло нечто подобное, что происходило и с девчушкой в фильме.

Нельзя сказать, что это было настоящим изумлением для Чеса, но момент с прошлым до него так просто не дошёл, зато выбор варианта он отгадал почти в самом начале, как только они стали осматривать комнаты. Он даже немного представлял, как можно сопоставить, но делал это осторожно — ведь ничего не было известно. Теперь, когда Джон официально, так сказать, подтвердил, у Чеса в голове всё окончательно перемешалось. Они вышли вновь в прохладный дворик, и Чес без сил упал на первую скамейку, чтобы обдумать всё, пока разум не залила липкая карамель здешнего безумия и не вынесла оттуда последние крохи серьёзности. Джон тихо присел рядом и, немного покопавшись в карманах, чиркнул пепельным огоньком зажигалки. Закурил, заставляя гирлянды исчезать в равнодушно-сигаретном тумане. Чес по привычке вдохнул полной грудью, закашлялся немного и посмотрел на Джона.

— То есть… что получается? Мир какое-то время назад был создан, но каким-то неудачным способом, причём был на грани смерти, но всё же воссоздался в более-менее сносном виде. Так ведь, если проводить аналогию с девочкой? — Джон удовлетворённо кивнул и выдохнул ещё немного дыма.

— Миры, вообще говоря, очень сложная для нашего понимания штука. Мы лишь две песчинки одной небольшой грани. Мы не можем знать всех тонкостей — каким образом был создан тот или иной мир. Потому что причина и процесс создания мира могут быть сколь угодно просты и до одурения невероятны для нашего разума. Я и сам мало представляю об этом, кроме известных нам с тобой религиозных миров, откуда к нам сползается всякая нечисть… Однако нам, видимо, совершенно необязательно вникать в подробности — я так понял, исходя из всего увиденного.

— И если откинуть детали, то выходит, что мир был часто недалёк от гибели?.. Но разве это возможно для целого мира? Это же не девчонка какая-нибудь… — Чес положил локти на колени и потёр лоб; чересчур сильно хотелось курить, но надо было уже отучать себя от этой сладкой необходимости подражать Джону, когда тот сидел рядом и вокруг творилась чертовщина. Джон понимающе похлопал его по плечу и усмехнулся.

— Причин, по которым отдельно взятый мир может погибнуть, ещё больше, чем причин, в силу которых он может возникнуть. Неустойчивость, банальная случайность, сильные нападки со стороны другой реальности, ещё какая-нибудь чепуха — всего и не перечислишь, всё и неизвестно, откровенно говоря. Примерно чем-то таким и занимаются люди вроде меня: стоят на границе, более близкой к нам, и наблюдают — не обнаглеет ли часом та, иная реальность. Если надо, применяют силу. Как видишь, в нашем мире ещё ничего — жить можно. А уж какие тут распорядки — поди узнай. Я думаю, мы и видим реальность частично, не совсем полностью, так что никогда не узнаем… Вывод можно сделать один: всем здешним цветочкам пришлось нелегко, как и местным жителям. Стало быть, они не совсем беззащитные и удача вполне бывает на их стороне. Но теперь настало время другого вопроса: что мир собирается делать дальше? Страдал — это понятно, выдержал — тоже хорошо, но чего он хочет добиться, втискиваясь за собственные пределы к нам и пугая обычных людей? Это-то мне и не нравится.

Они помолчали немного, Чес до конца осознал информацию и крепко задумался, а Джон докуривал свою сигарету. Когда рубиновый окурок улетел в мглу ближайшей урны и следовало двигаться дальше, Чес всё же спросил:

— Насколько это может быть правдой? Если и впрямь учитывать, что мы следуем советам гида… Вдруг мы только отодвигаемся от истины? — вопрос зудел ещё с понедельника, когда история потихоньку начала собираться, но не оформилась во что-то логичное. Джон хмыкнул и сосредоточенно уставился в землю, немного подумал и заговорил:

— Наше спасение — что этот гид в единственном экземпляре, никак не ищется через Интернет и автор вообще никак не существует. Это очень важные компоненты, иначе бы я не повёл нас такими путями. В нашей области, Чес, есть моменты, когда случайность делает почти треть необходимого. В нашем случае — твой гид, купленный ещё аж в Лос-Анджелесе впопыхах, первый попавшийся… Это то, что нам нужно, я чувствую это. Не сомневайся, мы идём по правильному пути. Уж как там дальше разгадывать загадки эти — совсем не знаю, но как-нибудь разберёмся. — Чесу было вполне достаточно услышать это, чтобы успокоиться и не думать больше об этом никогда — Джону он доверял лучше, чем себе. Поэтому они поднялись со скамейки и направились в сторону выхода — теперь их ожидало нечто ещё более непредсказуемое, чем можно было себе представить.

Ночи в преддверии выходных в этом мире ничем не отличались от обычных: всё также шумно, весело, безвкусно красиво и утомляюще. Чем ближе они подходили к площади Дам, тем сильнее Чес ощущал некоторое наваждение, стройным витиеватым потоком просачивающееся в голову. Опять какие-то дикие дерьмовые мысли возникали в голове, понемногу смешиваясь с реальностью, становилось сложно отличать фонтанирующий пьяными образами мир от своих пульсирующих видений. В один момент показалось, что ещё немного — и его стошнит блестящей россыпью этих призраков, поселившихся через образы отражавшейся реальности. Он остановился, схватил рукой фонарный столб и тяжко вздохнул; до площади Дам было всего ничего: они шли по Рокин, которая плавно перетекала в Дамрак. Джон беспокойно заглянул в его глаза, схватив его лицо руками, и от глубины его тёмных, спокойных, как родниковый ручей в горах, глаз Чесу стало немного лучше.

— Снова не очень? Я помогу, только закрой глаза… — Чес послушно опустил веки, и ладонь Джона переместилась к нему на затылок. В тот же миг в груди стало тепло — не безумно тепло, а необходимо тепло, и аккуратные, приятные искристые волны прошли по всему телу, вплоть до холодных кончиков пальцев, и согрели их. Чес вдохнул глубоко, но спазм перехватил горло и он почти задохнулся. Джон осторожно коснулся пальцами края его губ, и Чес сумел вдохнуть полностью и выдохнуть: паника, что он задохнётся насовсем, прошла совсем быстро, с первым нормальном выдохом. Джон спас его вновь, и Чес открыл глаза, уже благодарно смотря на него.

— У тебя слишком противоречивые тело и разум. Едва сумел договориться с ними… Теперь какое-то время тебя не будет трогать безумие или что это было. Ну, до рассвета точно, — Джон убрал руки и кивнул, усмехнувшись. Чес смутился и тихо поблагодарил:

— Да, и правда отпустило… Я не знаю, что это. Но из-за этого мысли путаются с реальностью: нечто другое, слишком яркое и чересчур невозможное. Я уже думал, меня разорвёт на части, — они отправились дальше, в самый центр города, где бурлило варево из людей, огней, лент, блёсток и отчаянного смеха. На этот раз к площади Дам они подошли с другого конца и остановились рядом с угловым домом под козырьком крыльца, где раньше находился выход из музея Мадам Тюссо. Теперь в этом здании сквозь огромные высокие окна был виден лишь лиловый свет — вглядываться, что же там ещё было, не слишком хотелось, потому что нынче лишние знания действовали на нервы похуже стресса.

Как и прежде, они, присев на ступеньки, стали вглядываться в разномастную толпу, тёкшую к колесу забвения так же безропотно, как мухи — к сладкому. В этот день Чес был слишком нетерпелив, поэтому каждые пять минут сверял время и думал, что прошло как минимум часа два. Он часто путал просто стоящих в сторонке от всех безумств людей с теми, кто попал сюда нечаянно, но Джон быстро развевал его надежды. У него было отличное чутьё на пропащие, заблудшие души — безусловно, во всём виноват профессионализм, до которого Чесу в жизни было не добраться. Поэтому пришлось скрывать нетерпеливость и раздражение, а также желание поскорее уйти отсюда; Чес понимал, что виноват в своей невыдержанности сам, поэтому ни в коем случае не вываливал это на Джона.

Но от мягких взглядов и случайных прикосновений Джона становилось всегда получше; пару раз они говорили о чём-то отвлечённом, и Чес позволил себе пододвинуться к Джону близко, так, чтобы их плечи касались друг друга. И как же хорошо, что Джон ничего не говорил против, а слишком беззаботно позволял им гореть в собственном пламени исступления.

Спустя час наблюдений, уже казавшихся безрезультатными, Джон толкнул его в бок и указал на мужчину, уже выделявшегося тем, что у него не было никакой яркой побрякушки — обычный, среднего роста мужчина стоял на противоположной стороне улицы, нервно курил и боязливо осматривался по сторонам. Он пытался сохранять спокойствие, но дрожь в руках и в коленях была видна даже отсюда, поэтому Джон с Чесом поняли: скорее всего, он во второй или в третий раз проснулся среди ночи, вышел на улицу покурить от бессонницы, но не ожидал, что выйдет за границу не квартиры, а целого мира. Так происходило со всеми бедолагами, просто в разных вариациях того, зачем им понадобилось выйти на улицу посреди ночи. Общей были бессонница и желание прогуляться, но каждая такая история была разной по-своему.

Чесу отнюдь не хотелось драматизировать ситуацию — да и не было на это никаких безрассудных силёнок, спасибо за это Джону, однако ему вновь пришлось легко вздрогнуть, когда мужчина затушил окурок и направился к площади, затянутый общим весёлым потоком жителей, что спешили стать чем-то более интересным, чем они были сейчас. Чес не мог смириться с тем, что все эти люди летели на смертельный огонь, как мотыльки, лёгкие и глупые, и каждый раз ему хотелось спасти очередного бедолагу. Во второй раз оказалось даже сложнее, потому что теперь-то он знал, что должно было произойти с тем парнем. Самое лучшее — если он просто и безболезненно раствориться в небытии, но кому бы так просто давалось самое лучшее… Чес нервозно отбивал ногой какой-то ритм, а мужчина на некоторое время потерялся в толпе, но затем снова возник недалеко от колеса. Спрятал руки в карманы и заворожённо глядел на колесо. Чес опустил глаза и не смотрел некоторое время туда — пускай то, что должно будет произойти, произойдёт без его зрительного участия. Только когда Джон скомандовал вставать и идти как можно быстро, Чес резко пришёл в себя, оказался утянут Джоном в гудящую толпу и бликующие смазанные улицы. Мужчина скрылся за поворотом, и Чес успел заметить, что внешне с ним ничего не случилось, но лицо Джона было чересчур взволнованным, даже больше, чем в первый раз. Как будто тогда он догадывался, что женщина, скорее всего, уже умерла, а здесь если не внешне, то внутренне произошли какие-то изменения, может, куда более серьёзные и опасные…

На этот вопрос Джон ответил, что ещё ничего не знает, но что-то плохое всё-таки было в неизменившемся внешнем виде мужчины, что попал под искры. Они спешили, кое-как отыскали его в толпе и ринулись, но после этого необходимости бежать не было — мужчина шёл неспешно, разве что не вразвалочку, а Джон и Чес даже не трудились прятаться и делать вид настоящей слежки — почти бесполезно, потому что мужчина даже ни разу не оглянулся назад.

Но ходили они за ним недолго: бедолага увёл их к маленькому каналу где-то на южной окраине Амстердама и тихо уселся рядом с мостом прямо на бетонную площадку; прижал ноги к себе и задумчиво уставился на другую сторону канала, где стояли тёмные, завешанные гирляндами из свежих альпийских букетов дома. Больше никого здесь не было, поэтому Джон с Чесом устроились в ближайшей улице и уселись на ступеньки углового дома; сели так, чтобы им было видно мужчину, но даже не беспокоились, что тот повернётся и заметит их. Джон даже закурил, признался — несколько дней не курил, так что сейчас можно было во второй раз, а Чес никак не возразил, потому что сделал одну маленькую боязливую затяжку. Улучил момент и выкрал из пальцев Джона сигарету; под его хмурым, неодобрительным взглядом затянулся один раз — не глубоко, но всё равно жутко закашлялся и позволил Джону забрать дымящуюся сигарету обратно.

— Только в подобные ночи я разрешаю тебе курить. Больше никогда, слышишь, Чес? — Чес послушно кивнул и подобрался к Джону ещё ближе, чтобы их плечи почти вжимались друг в друга. Так казалось, можно пережить всё что угодно: и смерть какого-то человека, и собственную душевную разруху, и лёгкое, шипастое, фиалковое чувство, щекочущее грудную клетку и жалкую душу заодно.

— Ты на меня… какое-то заклятие наложил? — спросил чуть позже Чес, когда Джон тушил окурок. Прокашлявшись, тот сипло ответил:

— Ну, почти. Заклятием это сложно назвать, просто не самый сильный и искусный блок от постороннего влияния. На сильный и искусный блок нужно время и силы. Здесь же хватит и такого, поверь, так что не беспокойся… — Чес и не беспокоился — доверял Джону почти безотчётно, это всяко лучше, чем доверять себе. Поэтому в ответ только улыбнулся и махнул рукой.

Они сидели в полном молчании — говорить слишком часто казалось ещё опасным манёвром, кто знал этого притаившегося внутри сгоревшего человека демона, однако спустя полчаса такого Чес готов был выть волком — лишь бы не слушать однообразный плеск воды в канале, щебетание далёких канареек и шум ветра в листве ближайшего дерева. Поэтому, наплевав на излишнюю предосторожность, он наклонил голову к Джону и тихо заговорил:

— Слушай, ты же… ты почему-то ведь взволнован происходящим больше, чем в тот раз. Думаешь, этого человека ожидает нечто хуже смерти? — лицо Джона было близким, но спрятанным в полумрак, однако это не помешало Чесу разглядеть в нём сжатые губы и сосредоточенный взгляд. Он повернулся к нему, хмыкнул и небрежно взборонил рукой свои волосы.

— Да… может быть. Именно этого я не знаю. Смотри, внешне он абсолютно такой же, только нервничать перестал. В тот раз я был почти уверен, что цветок в сердце женщины — это типа ножа, который убьёт её в нашей реальности. Так и случилось. А что здесь — пока загадка. Но это даже хорошо — мы сможем оценить в полной мере, что происходит с людьми: убийство — раз. Что дальше? — шептал он, задумчиво теребя в пальцах край своего пальто. Он нервничал, заключил Чес, как будто ожидал чего-то очень плохого. «Может быть, ему тоже нужен блок, чтобы избежать… чего-нибудь, не знаю, чего, даже не могу сформулировать». Но если у Джона не было достаточно времени в запасе, чтобы сделать хороший блок, то Чес был бесполезен в создании даже самого хлипкого, разрушающегося от порыва нечаянного сгустка тёмной энергии. Поэтому он взял его за руку и крепко сжал его холодную ладонь своими холодными ладонями — это ничего, что пока было холодно, холод плюс холод при близком прикосновении всегда давал тепло, так что и в этот раз не подведёт… Джон не противился, не ухмылялся с иронией, а внимательно, даже понимающе посмотрел на него и кивнул. «Ты можешь расслабиться и быть самим собой рядом со мной… — думал Чес, сжимая его ладони и ощущая приторную густую смесь, капавшую в его душу помаленьку. — Потому что мы учимся доверять друг другу. Но никто не говорил, где же именно следует остановиться… Лучше не останавливаться, Джон». Более личного, отчаянного и секретного момента, связанного с Джоном, Чес не испытывал в своей жизни, как сейчас: как будто Джон увидел его воспалившиеся слабости той ночью и не выдержал, решив показать свои. Впрочем, кому уже, как не Чесу… Было даже смешно.

В доме сзади завывали неуспокоенные призраки-ветры, воды канала негромко плескались, искрясь перламутром при свете диких гирлянд, до ушей доходил гул и ритмичная музыка, казалось, не из центра, а прямиком из неизведанного уголка совершенно ненастоящей души, а в нос била смесь запахов алкоголя, чьих-то дешёвых духов, речного ила и навсегда закрепившегося тут ментолово-горького сигаретного дыма. Мужчина неподалёку стал ритмично и медленно раскачиваться взад-вперёд, но больше никаких действий не предпринимал. Чесу было интересно, почему все жертвы сначала неслись куда-то от центра, а потом буквально останавливались и дожидались своего часа — своего рокового часа. Может быть, они бежали к определённым местам, которые нашёптывали им осенившие их искры; а может быть, эти кварталы были связаны с этими людьми как-то иначе: первое место, где они влюбились, ощутили счастье, дождались звонка от нужного человека или купили сладость, о которой давно мечтали. Однако навряд ли ослеплённые искрами бежали в случайном направлении; всё-таки малая доля относительной душевности у этого мира была — пусть умирающий человек умирает там, где он был счастлив, чтобы впитать в последний раз эти воспоминания и унести их с собой навсегда. Чес наивно склонялся к последнему варианту — так получалось поэтично и красиво, единственный изысканный штрих в этой вычурной истории. Но, скорее всего, его надежды не оправдаются — вот уж что не впервые ощущать.

Часы на запястье Джона показывали уже без десяти минут четыре, то есть, до момента «икс» оставалось совсем немного. Они до сих пор сидели почти в том же положении на ступеньках, Чес сжимал и разжимал пальцы замёрзших ног и не отрывал взгляда от безумца недалеко от них, а Джон изредка тяжко вздыхал и не отпускал его руки, как будто от этого и правда зависело слишком многое. Но так, казалось Чесу, поддерживалось слишком хрупкое и редкое здесь чувство спокойствия между ними — по местным расценкам, не иначе чем слишком многое. Уже давно перестало страшить то, что Джон потом будет надсмехаться над этим; уже давно он не позволял себе такого, а наоборот, вполне способствовал их спасению и их душевной аменции.

Родной, пусть и несовершенный мир проявился совсем скоро, с очередным морганием. Как только цветастые фонарики под крышами сменились сумрачными ночными тенями, Джон и Чес вскочили с места и забежали за дом, чтобы при любом случае мужчина, обернувшись в порыве нахлынувшего, не увидал их. Они осторожно выглядывали из-за стены; что-то около минуты — на тот момент целой вечности, естественно — мужчина не двигался и продолжал сидеть спиной к ним. Чес уже хотел было предложить подойти к нему — осторожно и медленно, чтобы узнать, что с ним произошло, как бедняга резко вскочил на ноги и, согнувшись пополам от будто бы острой боли, выхаркал на набережную мутно-красную жидкость. Опустился на четвереньки, откашливался, но больше не мог встать и только жалобно поскуливал. Чес чувствовал свои дрожащие руки, но, кинув на Джона быстрый, многозначительный взгляд, сипло прошептал:

— Ему можно… помочь. Смотри, Джон, он жив. Мы можем вызвать скорую помощь.

— Да, но… Чес! — Чес и сам не понял, как это произошло, но последнее слово прилетело ему в спину, когда он бежал по набережной в направлении скорчившегося мужчины, и заставила его сойти с места только смесь из страха и сострадания — наверное, худшее, что может быть с человеком, скажет потом Джон. Но сейчас… Чес остановился в паре шагов от бедолаги, слегка нагнулся, чтобы увидеть его лицо, и заговорил:

— Как вы себя чувствуете? Что с вами? Я вызову скорую помощь! Можете присесть, чтобы…

Чес с трудом помнил, на что это было похоже. Скорее всего, на скользкую бесшумную молнию, поразившую в самое сердце. Почему на молнию? Из-за блеска металла, вероятно. Перед глазами сверкнуло в раннем свете фонарей острое равнодушное лезвие, а налитые кровью глаза яростно истребляли душу на расстоянии. Чес не успел бы ахнуть, как под ним бы разверзлись долины Ада, красные и вымершие. Что-то тяжёлое и тёплое опрокинуло его с ног и навалилось на него; после лёгкого болезненного хрипа стало понятно, что это был человек. Это был Джон, а как же иначе. Где-то недалеко послышался грохот мусорных баков, как будто туда упало нечто громоздкое. Только после Чес очнулся и ощутил реальность в пронзительной, вырвиглазной яркости. Буквально за шиворот Джон заставил его встать на ноги; около дома в мусорном баке копошился мужчина, а посреди набережной лежал немного влажный нож, которым тот пытался прикончить Чеса. Совсем рядом стоял Джон, тяжело дышал и не мог разогнуться полностью. Чес, вновь видя под собой долины Ада, потому что в тот момент у них с Джоном была одна душа на двоих, бегло и нервозно оглядел его, только потом заметил на спине полосовую, наверняка неглубокую, но очень болезненную рану во всю ширину. Ему показалось, что ровно такая же рана вдруг отпечаталась на его спине, задев ещё и дышащую на ладан душу.

Чес, ощутив зашедшееся аритмически сердце, поспешил поддержать Джона. Меж тем безумец, выбравшись из бака, рванул по набережной в направлении центра города. Чес даже не стал что-либо предпринимать, потому что где-то там недалеко находился пост полиции и его должны были поймать… В любом случае, его гораздо сильнее волновала сейчас другая проблема.

— Я почти в порядке, Чес. Неглубокая рана, разве что швы придётся наложить. Тут буквально через квартал больница, там должен быть дежурный врач… Я сумею дойти, не беспокойся, — звучало хоть и хрипло, но твёрдо, однако у Чеса стучали зубы от страха, а колени подгибались, делая его плохой опорой. Но он не отпустил Джона, а положил его руку себе за шею и придержал за туловище; судя по его взгляду, Джон явно понял, что они пойдут так и не иначе.

— Ты-то сам… как? — Чесу было неловко отвечать на такой вопрос, потому что стыд взял верх над страхом внутри него. Почти позабылся сумасшедший мужчина, зато явным осталось чувство вины перед Джоном за свою нерасторопность и импульсивность, проявляющуюся всегда не к месту и некстати.

— Я в полном порядке… куда больше меня интересуешь сейчас ты. Нам нужно скорее добраться до больницы, чтобы ты не успел потерять слишком много крови, — Чесу показалось слишком некультурным грузить Джона прямо сейчас своими терзаниями и раскаянием, поэтому он максимально ускорился и ещё крепче схватил Джона. Несмотря ни на что, вероятность встретиться с сумасшедшим бедолагой не пугала, потому что казалась нереальной и пустяковой, да и тот пошёл в обратную сторону, навряд ли ему было охота нападать на них во второй раз после энергической атаки Джона в виде молнии. Уж не кто иной, как Джон, мог делать эти штуки так качественно и ужасающе! Поэтому они просто тащились по наполняющемуся утренними призраками городу и не ожидали ничего: ничего плохого и ничего хорошего.

Благо, что идентификационная карта оказалась у Джона; проблем не возникло с оформлением и с поиском в базе данных страхового полиса; наличные тоже были при них. Чеса в кабинет не пустили, сказали посидеть в коридоре; тот вздохнул, брякнулся на мягкий стул и остался совершенно один в пустом, тусклом и сером до полного погружения в небытие помещении, где пахло медицинским спиртом и постной кашей. Утро ещё не началось, как следует, так что их встретила сонная, помятая медсестра — женщина средних лет с мышиными волосами, затянутыми в гуличку. Чес водил ступнёй по паркетному полу, стараясь следовать узору, а потом вскочил со стула и заходил взад-вперёд по узкому коридору, оглядывая бесцветные стены с яркими информационными стендами и плакатами. Этажом выше кто-то прошёл с каталкой, потревожившей, казалось, всю больницу. Кроме этого звука, нигде ничего не было слышно; на Чеса накатила дичайшая тоска — из того рода временной тоски, когда на секунду представляешь, что повесился бы где-нибудь вот тут, на этом карнизе, если бы каждый день и иногда ночь работал бы в таких местах — выхолощенных, чистеньких и безукоризненных, но нашёптывающих подробный план идеального самоубийства. «Пожалуй, я ещё неплохо устроился…» — думал Чес, возвращаясь к кабинету, где скрылся Джон. Его не выспавшуюся лирику прервала медсестра, резко открывшая дверь и вышедшая оттуда. Она бросила ему что-то типа «Готово, но внутрь не входите, он сам к вам выйдет, а то натопчете ещё…» и ушла восвояси, оставив дверь заманчиво приоткрытой. Как только она пропала за ближайшим поворотом, Чес юркнул в щель, потому что сейчас все запреты звучали как призыв к действию.

Внутри горели яркие жёлтые лампы, отлично выказывающие все недостатки кожи и мельчайшие неровности; пахло тошнотворными медпрепаратами, в шкафчиках аккуратно стояли разные баночки и коробки, в специальных контейнерах хранились бинты. На некоем подобии операционной кушетки сидел Джон, раздетый по пояс, зато замотанный бинтами по самый торс. Вокруг не виднелось ни единого пятнышка крови — как будто бы рана была лишь иллюзорным привидевшимся сном. Джон повернул голову к нему и улыбнулся.

— Ты бледный. Хуже самого завалящего призрака, какие только попадались мне. Волновался безумно, да? — Чес кивнул, смущённо опустив голову и ощущая себя провинившимся ребёнком. — Ну и дурачок же ты… Не насмерть же меня задрали, в конце концов. Рядовая царапина, я бы так сказал.

— На рядовые царапины не накладывают швы… — задумчиво проговорил Чес, увидав клочок медицинской нитки тут же, ряжом с Джоном на кушетке. Тот лишь махнул рукой. Чес обошёл его со спины и поглядел на выпирающий кусок плотного бинта, наложенный сверху раны и обёрнутый в пару тонких слоёв марли для закрепления на месте. Чесу думалось, что бесследной эта рана навряд ли останется; впрочем, это тело и так было испещрено мелкими шрамами, различными татуировками и символами, что наверняка Джон в будущем не будет обращать на это внимания. Чес поймал себя на постыдном разглядывании спины Джона — конечно, это было интересно, не каждый день такое увидишь, однако куда более смелыми оказались его руки: он очнулся, когда понял, что легко проводит пальцами одной руки по плотной ткани бинтов, под которыми была рана, а Джон терпеливо шипит и не говорит ничего против. Только тогда Чес отдёрнул руку, обжёгшись стыдом, покрывшим его щёки, и тихо пролепетал:

— Прости, рана ещё ноет, а я трогаю её… вот идиот! — но Джон только усмехнулся. Потом, не поворачиваясь, схватил его не обожжённую стыдом руку и прижал к кушетке рядом с собой; Чесу пришлось подойти чересчур близко, почти уткнуться носом в тёплый, но полностью прокуренный затылок Джона и ощутить уплывающий из-под ног кафель, кристаллизующийся в скверные, неустойчивые облака. Это был какой-то Рай местного назначения, потрёпанный реальностью и запачканный жизнью, подкопчённый Адом и милостиво спрыснутый ангельской пылью. Это заставило сойти с ума за каких-то жалких пару секунд; Чес не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь ещё ментол и дым так калечили его рассудок.

— Ты это… извини меня, Джон. Что я попёрся к этому человеку. Я думал, ему и правда можно было помочь… я надеялся, с ним выйдет по-другому. Меня слишком потревожила смерть той женщины, поэтому я хотел… всего лишь попытаться спасти. Я как всегда делаю всё мимо и зря, и в этот раз тебе пришлось отдуваться за мои ошибки, — Чес говорил негромко и сипло, а под конец вообще перешёл на дурацкий сдавленный шёпот. При этом он позволил себе беззастенчиво прижаться носом к затылку, к жёстким прохладным волосам, а своим дыханием обжигать шею Джона. «Ты сам виноват в том, что происходит…» — проносилось одинокой тысячелетней кометой в беззвёздной голове. Но Джон только усмехнулся, прижал с другой стороны его свободную руку своей, тем самым заключив в плен, и покачал головой.

— Не преувеличивай. Знал бы ты, сколько порой приходилось отвечать за тебя в прошлом… — они оба тихонько рассмеялись, и Чес, хоть и не видел лица Джона, знал, какой отборной искренности была у него сейчас улыбка. — Ну, а теперь… просто вышло с такой небольшой царапиной, что уж поделаешь? В любом случае, я бы страдал куда хуже, случись всё так, как должно было случиться. Поверь, мне хватило одного раза, когда ты отключился с поломанными рёбрами на той битве… — Чес ощутил, как спокойный, удерживающий на поверхности здравомыслия голос неподдельно дрогнул и рассыпался миллионом сожалений. Чесу захотелось прижаться к нему сильнее и по-глупому обнять его, чтобы потом истлевать в искорках смущения и развеять оставшееся по ветру жестокого самоанализа.

Тогда показалось, что Джон испытывает их на что-то — на что-то горькое, приятное, но безуспешное. Но чуть позже, когда Чес вновь обрёл рассудок, потому что Джон отпустил его — в коридоре послышались шаги, так, в общем, и прошедшие мимо их кабинета, стало ясно: это своеобразное продолжение того, что началось ночью. Это продолжалось изнурительное, но местами приятное изучение слабостей друг друга. Чесу было достаточно заглянуть в эти потухшие, посеревшие и уставшие глаза, чтобы понять: никому из них не было легко, однако же оба они пытались спасти друг друга и ситуацию в целом. И это было слишком ярким, слишком непонятным событием после бессонной ночи, что у Чеса начинала кружиться голова и наполняться сладким липовым мёдом грудная клетка. Джон накинул разодранную футболку сверху — другой-то не было и такое же разодранное окровавленное пальто. Провёл рукой по его щеке и кивнул в сторону выхода.

— Пора идти… Надо отоспаться хотя бы чуть-чуть, а то тебе уже через три часа надо быть на работе.

— Ну, кто-то отоспится, а кто-то — пожалуй, уже нет, — вздохнув, устало ответил Чес и улыбнулся. Они встали и направились к выходу.

На пересечении улиц Хаарлемервег и Хальстраат им пришлось разминуться: на этом настоял Чес, потому что не хотел таскать без надобности туда-сюда раненого Джона, к тому же, реальность перестала быть опасной и шаткой — вместо этого она стала заурядной и морозно-серой. Обычное субботнее утро середины декабря, когда улицы вымирают без людей, а люди временно перемещаются жить в город снов, где, по правде сказать, живётся намного лучше. И только Чес должен был переться в свою цветочную лавку… Впрочем, почему-то теперь уже было всё равно, куда идти и что предстояло делать: день был и так безнадёжно испорчен ещё с самого его начала. Поэтому, проводив взглядом неспешно идущего Джона до ближайшего поворота, Чес направился к своей уютной квартирке, в которой, как оказалось, неизменно был настоящий дом с полным холодильником еды и горячим душем, готовыми сгладить шероховатости бледного утра. Несмотря на то, что Джона рядом не было, Чес всё равно ощущал через край нахлёстывающие приятные эмоции, когда сбрасывал верхнюю одежду куда попало и нажимал кнопку на чайнике. Он как будто знал: Джон сюда зайдёт, конечно, ещё много-много раз, и вскоре возникнувшее недавним вечером, до глупости сентиментальное чувство уюта будет неразрывным всегда. Это, конечно, приободрило, но не столь существенно.

Чес подумал, что засыпать на обманчивые пару часов — гиблое дело, поэтому не заснул вообще, зато подольше постоял под душем, затянул завтрак и попытался обдумать произошедшее с мужчиной. Мысли были как будто не свои, голова болела, даже таблетки не помогли, весь мир казался каким-то странным, тусклым, ускользающим и прозрачным. Ничего нового, просто ночь без сна, но каждый раз это давалось тяжело. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле Чес привык к такому — всё же был быстро свыкающимся с внешними обстоятельствами человеком. Но каких-либо умных мыслей этим утром у него так и не возникло…


	12. Глава 12 Уютная мансарда

_Родной — тот, чья боль тебе больнее собственной._

 _М. Цветаева ©._

Рабочая смена выдалась спокойной и даже хорошенькой; свежий запах срезающихся стеблей с цветками немного приободрил, а Эверт отнёсся к его ужасному виду понимающе и слегка отечески. Поэтому принёс два картонных стаканчика из кофейни неподалёку — там варили просто целебные зелья для не выспавшегося народа, их с Эвертом кофе в сравнении был только подкрашенной водичкой. В общем говоря, умереть не дали — и то отлично; людей в выходные было немного, поэтому Чесу удавалось позаниматься своими делами. Ну, своими делами — громко сказано, он просто лениво сидел в кресле и что-то тщетно пытался найти в Интернете, а может, просто бесцельно листал, что попало — и тут уж скорее всего последнее.

Неожиданно Чес вспомнил о мужчине, который убежал в пятом часу куда-то в сторону полиции. Лёгкий морозный страх прошёлся по коже, но пальцы решительно набрали ссылку новостного сайта Амстердама. И — ничего удивительного — почти самой первой новостью вылетела вот эта: «Сегодня утром на юге Амстердама произошёл инцидент в молодой семье: муж вернулся под утро домой и зарезал свою жену тупым кухонным ножом. Непонятный шум услышали соседи молодой пары и сообщили в полицию. При попытке задержания мужчина не выказал сопротивления. По данным полиции, задержанный, житель Амстердама тридцати двух лет, не находился в состоянии алкогольного или наркотического опьянения. Однако в ходе беседы было выявлено значительное психическое расстройство. По словам соседей, пара всегда жила тихо и спокойно, они находились с ними в дружеском, почти близком общении и никто никогда не замечал какого-либо странного изменения в поведении мужчины. На данный момент известно, что подозреваемый отправлен на проверку в психиатрическое отделение для установления точного диагноза. Насчёт вопросов, касающихся убийства жены, подозреваемый отмалчивается или переводит разговор на другие темы. Следствие продолжает выяснение обстоятельств убийства и причин, подтолкнувших мужчину совершить преступление». Чес заблокировал экран и тяжко вздохнул. Теперь ему стало дико стыдно за то, что он не сумел обезопасить этого безумца, чтобы тот точно никому не мог навредить. Впрочем, в том положении это навряд ли бы удалось… и уж если тот мужчина так сильно желал убить свою жену, то непременно бы убил. Стало быть, вины его здесь совсем не было, но Чес ощущал болезненное сжатие сердца, когда в конце статьи увидал фотографию счастливой молодой пары. Однако, даже если бы преступление удалось бы предотвратить, ещё неизвестно, можно ли было вылечить то безумие, ниспосланное искрами из параллельного мира. Кто знает: может быть, мужчина бы немного полечился в психбольнице, прикинулся здоровым, вышел оттуда и так же бы расправился со своей любимой? Чес устал размышлять над этим и убрал телефон куда подальше.

Вспомнил об этом только к вечеру, когда после дневного сна почти не чувствовал усталости и лениво направлялся к ближайшей забегаловке, чтобы поужинать. Ему было интересно узнать, что думал об этом всём Джон, но беспокоить того пока не очень хотелось. И уж больше всего хотелось узнать, что он сам думал об утренне-ночном безумии уже между ними: никакими причинами не описать, что же это было такое, но Чес не ощущал смущения и неловкости — он был уверен (впервые в жизни так сильно), что это всё — дико правильное и нужное сумасшествие, приправленное остатками разумности. Но, казалось, что говорить об этом — уже излишне; всё, что требовалось сказать, было сказано сегодня и точка. Чес вспоминал себя и сладко улыбался: слишком много терпкого и приторного чувства на квадратный сантиметр его сердца. И ведь Джон прекрасно знал, какого размаха фурор он устроил в его скудной затухающей душонке.

После ужина, возвращаясь к себе, Чес всё же решил позвонить Джону и узнать о его самочувствии — в такое время он навряд ли мог спать. Джон ответил сразу же, и звук его голоса немного успокоил Чеса.

— Ты так волнуешься, будто меня разодрали в клочья! Ну правда, Чес, это просто небольшая царапина. Немного ноет, но терпимо. Скоро она заживёт… — Чес улыбнулся, слушая этого невозмутимого дурака, и качал головой, думая: «Ну конечно, просто царапина! Малюсенькая, как будто всего лишь играл с котом, который оцарапал его!». Но в ответ проговорил:

— Ладно, будь по-твоему. Что думаешь насчёт произошедшего? И каков дальнейший план?

— Я, в принципе, немного поразмыслил сегодня над этим. Но это не телефонный разговор. Если хочешь, я могу дойти до тебя и…

— Ну уж нет! По сравнению со мной, ты раненый, нуждающийся в постельном режиме. Так что я направляюсь к тебе. Повтори-ка адрес… — Чес прошёл мимо своего подъезда и направился по Халлстраат вверх, до парка. Джон возмущённо цокнул и передразнил:

— «Постельный режим»! Ещё скажи, сончас и кашу на завтрак… — однако всё же повторил адрес — понял, что сейчас с решимостью Чеса не справится ни одно упрямство в мире. И тот пробормотал нечто невнятное в ответ и завершил звонок, а сам ускорил шаг — непроизвольно, но ведь увидеть Джона хотелось очень сильно.

Этот вечер было непозволительно роскошным для декабря северной столицы: солнце дурманило своим обманчивым мягким светом, улицы наполнялись рыжими весёлыми бликами, в высоких окнах огненных на солнце домов взрывались радужные феерические сферы, а на проводах появились первые растяжки в виде снежинок — верная близость к Рождеству, этого было не отнять у европейского городка. Было прохладно, смачными витками выходил пар изо рта, небо покрылось коркой из пористых, цвета медвяной росы облаков, а в балюстраде углового здания запуталась связка каштановых шариков. Всё это было слишком просто и мило, как в далёком забытом сновидении, когда вокруг тебя город — неизвестный город — но по всем признакам родной и знакомый. В этом городе всегда вечный закат ярко-сапфирового солнца, вокруг низкие домишки с уютными гостиными, но твой путь лежит совсем не туда, а в другой тёплый дом с чересчур важным для тебя человеком. Чес и не знал, как выглядела квартира Джона, насколько она была удобной или дорогой, но знал одно точно: кажется, на серо-оливковой карте Амстердама ярким красным штрихом загорелась метка, отметившая его ещё один настоящий дом, где все проблемы тают при первом шаге за порог, при первом касании к холодным стенам, при первом услышанном звуке закипевшего чайника и давно созревшего счастья — внутри себя. И это заставляло почти отрываться от земли на невидимых, сотканных из прошлых надежд крыльях.

Джон жил за железнодорожной станцией, среди россыпи узких и ветвистых улочек. Для этого Чеса пересёк парк и перебрался через пути в подземном переходе, стены которого так сильно напоминали ночное безумие: сплошь изрисованы душистыми далёкими полями с цветами и гигантскими бабочками. Чесу даже подумалось: вдруг это появившийся в нашем мире кусочек параллельного мира? Но его мысли были не иначе, как параноидальными, потому что люди тут шли самые обыкновенные, а, кроме этого граффити, лишь по случайности оказавшегося цветочно-пасторальным, ничего особенного здесь не было видно. «Я уже почти свихнулся — и это без помощи тех самых искр! Вот что значит одно лишь недосыпание, помноженное на приправленные безрассудством прогулки».

После железной дороги начался типичный спальный район с почти одинаковыми четырёхэтажными кирпичными домами, у которых искрились окна и бушевали жизнью аккуратные балкончики и внутренние дворики. От каждого такого пахло вкусным чесночным хлебом, зелёным чаем, имбирным печеньем и чьим-то сокровенным, но однажды взорвавшимся миллионом огней счастьем. Чесу, пожалуй, всё это стало нравиться ещё больше. Джон жил на улице Спицбергенстраат — для этого после железной дороги надо было идти прямо, углубляясь в неизведанные далёкие окраины, вроде бы, близкие к центру, но отделившиеся рельсами от всего остального мира и примерившие на себя совершенно иную маску. Здесь было совершенно спокойно, ещё более спокойнее, чем на Халлстраат, но людей ходило много, даже чересчур, впрочем, для субботнего вечера это нормально. Просто самый обыкновенный район рядом с ошеломительно красивым центром, где, казалось, люди о нём совсем не знали и счастливо жили без этого знания. Чес их отчего-то прекрасно понимал, хотя до сих пор при любом удобном случае оборачивался в сторону филигранных башенок и изумрудно-серебристых каналов.

Все подъезды были заманчиво приоткрыты, Чес зашёл в нужный и добрался до квартиры на самом верхнем этаже. Точнее, вот было удивление: кроме последнего, четвёртого этажа, имелся ещё один, мансардный, если это так можно было назвать. Узкий общий коридор, ведущий в разные квартирки, и нужный номер на простенькой входной двери. Никакой ошибки, Джон повторил номер несколько раз, правда, не говорил ничего про то, что его временное местожительство — это мансарда. Впрочем, Джон любил изумлять и на этот раз он добился успеха как никогда. Чес позвонил в нужную дверь, подождал пару секунд и услышал, как щёлкнул замок. Джон выглядел не слишком здорово, но улыбался чересчур по-домашнему — мягко, слабо и лучезарно. Они просто поздоровались, и Джон пропустил его внутрь своей необычной комнатки, а Чесу захотелось обнять его по-настоящему, впервые в жизни, не полунамёками касаться к нему, не позволять больше обстоятельствам сталкивать их, как безвольных кукол, а просто честно обнять этого человека и затем вспыхнуть от стыда так, чтобы после пожара остались только чёрные хлопья его пепла. Дико странные мысли для человека, просто вошедшего в дом, но Чес настолько разочаровался во вранье себе самому, что принимал всякую горькую и постыдную правду.

— Проходи… — негромко сказал ему Джон, и Чес принялся снимать своё пальто. Его слишком увлекло разглядывание мансарды — просто окинув всё быстрым взглядом, он понял щемящее чувство в своей груди: он вновь оказался дома, это было неоспоримо, он не ошибся. Скинув ботинки, он прошёлся по одной большой комнате, поделённой ширмами на две части, и улыбнулся. В конце комнаты находилось большое окно, через которое ярко светило солнце, поэтому здесь не требовалось включать свет — всё было полно янтарно-тёплым оттенком. Джон правильно угадал его мысли и произнёс, усмехаясь:

— Вот ничего хорошего в этом окне нет — сейчас мало солнечных вечеров, лучше бы оно выходило на восток, тогда бы хоть с утра приятно было вставать… — Но Чес был готов взорваться от счастья, словно бы он был попутным вечерним ветерком, который заглянул в окна ко всем счастливым семьям в мире. Обстановка тут была самая обычная: кровать, диван, несколько стульев, крошечный столик, как раз на двоих, кухонный уголок и несколько абстрактных картинок на объёмном холсте. Пол и стены обиты светлым ДСП, а под ногами хрустел мягкий ковёр цвета старого золота. Слишком светлое и светящееся изнутри жилище для такого человека, как Джон Константин; видимо, тот тоже подумывал об этом и временами недовольно фыркал, но, в общем, ничего не менял. И сейчас он стоял, как недавно сам Чес, в разношенных домашних штанах и в тёплом свитере и тщетно пытался скрыть улыбку.

— Тут слишком чудесно!.. И почему ты не говорил мне, что живёшь в такой чудесной мансарде? Если хотел удивить, то у тебя это получилось… — Чес запрокидывал голову вверх, к остроугольному потолку и вышагивал в направлении к окну, а по пути чуть не сбил и так шаткую ширму. Извинился, кое-как установил на место и глупо улыбнулся. Джон прокашлялся, скрывая усмешку, и предложил чай. Отказываться от такого в подобное время, когда душа сладко расщеплялась на тысячи лимонных бликов — кощунство, если не хуже.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь бледно… — вдруг заметил Чес, когда Джон возился с заваркой и кипятком, а сам он уселся за маленький квадратный столик из искусственного бежевого камня с незамысловатым рисунком — всё ещё не пропадало ощущение, что настоящий хозяин этой мансарды украл его из какого-то ресторанчика. Джон лишь отмахнулся.

— Я потерял немного крови, может быть, из-за этого… Сегодня я первую половину дня отсыпался, а во второй успел немного прогуляться на свежем воздухе. Сходил за новым пальто и новой кофтой — вещей с собой я брал совсем немного, думал-то, останусь максимум на день, что уж говорить про запасную верхнюю одежду. А тут вон оно как получилось… Ах да, сходил ещё на перевязку. — Чес только сейчас заметил, что на ручке шкафа около входной двери висело на плечиках изумительное чёрное пальто, мало чем отличающееся от предыдущего, но безусловно хорошее.

— Но не геройствуй особо, ты выглядишь даже похуже меня… — закончил Джон, повернув голову и через плечо подмигнув ему. — Ты первую половину дня вообще работал. А чай готов!

— Подожди, у меня есть идея! — Чес резво вскочил и отодвинул ширму в сторону, которая отделяла гостиную-спальню от кухни. Критически оглядел своё действо и отрицательно покачал головой. Тут же приказал Джону: — Пока оставь чашки, мы будем передвигать стол! Всё-таки столешница из камня, а мы с тобой болезные и немощные, но вдвоём, вероятно, справимся!

Джон явно хотел поспорить насчёт того, кто из них болезный и немощный, и доказал бы, что преспокойно справится со столом один, но почему-то покорно взялся за другой конец стола и они дружно подняли его. Чес не хотел углубляться в мысли об этом, потому что тот Джон, которого он знал, не готов был жертвовать чем-нибудь своим — особенно своим характером — ради других. А сейчас он просто позволял Чесу формировать свою душу так, как ему это было угодно. И это казалось абсурдом, личным и даже невозможным абсурдом. Чес скомандовал тащить стол к окну, и они дружно доволокли его туда; пока Джон возился со стульями, перетаскивая их туда, Чес переметил на стол чашки и аккуратную вазу с трюфельными конфетами.

— На самом деле, хозяин этой мансарды признался мне, что все вещи здесь — полученные каким-либо халявным образом. И стол, по-моему, получен самым халявным путём из всех возможных — кражей… — Чес присвистнул.

— Значит, не обмануло меня первое впечатление от этого стола. Ну, допустим, его как-то хозяин квартиры сумел утащить из кафе. Так что представим, будто мы — в элитном ресторане, на веранде, куда проникают лучи заходящего солнца, и всё слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой, — Чес раздёрнул шторы шире, чтобы ослепительно алый свет проник в каждый тёмный угол квартирки и души каждого из них. Он повернулся к Джону и удивился, потому что никогда не видел, чтобы тот смотрел так нежно и заботливо, как будто Чес был его младшим школьным другом, вечно болтающим ерунду. Впрочем, в тот момент думалось так и никак иначе. Чес сильно хотел списать это на тёплый обманчивый свет, так зажёгший глаза, но в груди что-то ухнуло и разверзлось гулкой, полной ядовитых бабочек бездной. Они ещё не успели сесть за стол и смотрели друг на друга заворожённо, не имея возможности оторваться, как будто хотели что-то сказать, но говорить было совершенно излишне.

— Ты как… ураган, ей-богу. Без тебя я бы ни за что в жизни не перенёс стол сюда, а ты влетел и перевернул всё с ног на голову. Я думаю, через час я уже не узнаю мансарду… — Джон говорил с задумчивой улыбкой, а Чес рассмеялся, потому что это было настоящей правдой про него. Джон покачал головой и уселся, Чес последовал его примеру.

— Я просто… как будто бы дома. Здесь очень хорошее и светлое место. А раз я чувствую себя как дома, то и начинаю вести себя соответствующе…

Пару минут они молчали, наслаждаясь истинным зелёным чаем, в приготовлении которого Джон оказался неожиданно хорош, а затем опробовали трюфели, но, не удовлетворившись одной штучкой, перешли ко второй и третьей. Когда дегустация чая и трюфелей подошла к концу, не уложившись и в десять минут, Джон плавно перешёл к делу:

— Ну, особо интересных мыслей у меня не появилось. Всё так, как, скорее всего, думаешь и ты тоже. По крайней мере, сейчас мы с тобой знаем, как именно вредят людям из нашего мира искры оттуда. Может быть, есть ещё какие-то варианты, кроме смерти и сумасшествия, но лично у меня нет никакого желания больше следить за человеком и ловить в подворотнях уже не его, а какое-то другое существо. Да и у тебя, видно, тоже… — Чес согласно кивнул, ощутив ледяную дрожь по телу от этих воспоминаний. — Во второй раз просто необходимо было пойти, чтобы осознать: это не случайность, это систематическая правда, жестокость. Уж не знаю, может, конечно, кого-то эти искры осчастливливают, но, откровенно говоря, у меня смутные сомнения насчёт этого… В общем говоря, всю правду о происходящем мы знаем — если и не всю, то достаточную для нас. Что остаётся дальше? Честно, я и сам не знаю. Теперь я стал видеть ситуацию куда лучше, чем было раньше. Но и теперь я знаю гораздо больше. И… знаешь, вставить на круги своя целый мир — пожалуй, ни одному из нас не под силу, — заключил Джон спокойно и холодно, а у Чеса мурашки прошлись по коже.

— Как не под силу?.. Даже тебе? — Джон потрепал его по волосам с горькой усмешкой — так обычно делают старшие друзья, когда осознают, что их младшему товарищу придётся узнать горькие и слишком болезненные факты о жизни.

— Может быть, Чес. Ведь не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Но надо глядеть правде в лицо и понимать: мы можем проиграть. В любой момент.

— И что же тогда будет? Мы навечно останемся в другом мире? Он будет проявляться и днём?

— Я не знаю, что будет. Но ситуация слишком серьёзная — я никогда не встречал чего-то подобного, а слышал похожие истории в качестве баек или смешных мифов, не более. Всё зависит от тех, кто стоит на границе миров и следит за порядком. В частности — и от нас с тобой тоже. Насколько хорошо справятся защитники нашего мира с наступлением, наслоением целой реальности на нашу — спорный вопрос, никому неизвестный. Потому что, как ты видишь, в данный мир попадают не все. И даже я, будучи неплохим экзорцистом, попал туда только после встречи с тобой. Ну, по крайней мере, мне так думается, ведь ничего особенного в тот день не происходило… В общем, смысл таков: сильные мира сего могут просто-напросто не заметить, что угроза буквально под окнами их домов, когда они сладко спят.

— Что случится с теми, кто не увидел этого мира? Их насильно запихнут туда? — у Чеса холодело внутри всё больше, а в голове витали панические вертлявые мысли-пташки. Джон явно понимал его состояние и старался говорить мягче, но как будто бы от этого менялся смысл!

— Тут может быть всегда по-разному. Мир наступает другому миру на пятки — первый признак того, что начинается захват. Обычно это сводят на нет на ранних этапах. На практике реальные Апокалипсисы — назовём это так — происходили редко, а уж услышать о них в подробностях — дело почти безуспешное. Обычно проводники к тем погибшим мирам говорили, что та реальность просто-напросто исчезала, заменяясь другой — захватчиком. Может быть, жители погибающих миров однажды просыпаются и понимают — они так жили всегда, пусть здесь всё и наоборот, их воспоминания уже абсолютно переделаны под эту реальность, как будто всё так и было. В этом плане обычным людям куда лучше, чем тем, кто видел гибель целого мира и теперь никак не может подстроиться под настоящий. Вариант — сбежать куда-нибудь, но не у каждого найдётся достаточно сил, чтобы полностью перенестись куда-либо на долгое время, да и будет ли там лучше? Пока найдёшь — уже и привыкнешь к настоящему. Но может быть и другой вариант: мир просто исчезнет, напитав своим могуществом и энергией другой, который его захватил. Совсем не здорово понимать, что завтра тебя может уже и не быть — то есть, вообще в принципе, нигде, ни в какой истории и записи. Представляешь? Ох, зря это я сказал… — Чес и улыбался, и ужасался, разрываясь противоречивыми чувствами. — К нашему миру это не будет относиться какое-то энное время, поверь. Да и защищён он уж куда получше тех, что пали. Откуда мы с тобой знаем: вдруг уже давно запущена организованная операция по его спасению? Поверь мне, даже я не могу знать всего, что происходит на самом деле в моей сфере. Здесь всё слишком скользко, именно поэтому я сказал тебе оставить это занятие.

Чес тяжко вздохнул и глянул в окно: золотые черепицы, изумруд рек, рубин облаков и искрящийся в воздухе растолчённый алмаз. Очень и очень не хотелось проснуться завтра и понять, что вокруг всё иное — дикое и вульгарное, как улочки ночью. Только теперь уже — буквально всё. Но куда хуже было понимать, что ты — и есть некий ключ к ответу, потому что изначально Чес первый открыл этот мир, но ключ бестолковый и непонятный, ни к какой скважине не подходящий, да ещё и ржавый. Чес глубоко задумался, а Джон молчал, любезно давая ему переварить информацию. Конечно, бывший напарник знал, что Чес об этом всём должен был где-то читать и Чес даже где-то читал, но поверхностно и напрочь забыл всё — впрочем, именно поэтому и не задержался в профессии экзорциста. И не только в ней — во всех в принципе. Однако сейчас было не самое лучшее время для жестокого и критического самоанализа.

— Но почему… если я, например, очнусь после полного падения нашего мира, то почему я не буду среди обычных людей, которые забудут всё и наполняться новой информацией? — Чес спросил, всё ещё разглядывая тихую тенистую улочку рядом с домом, и постепенно всё больше погружался в пессимистичные настроения. Джон недовольно фыркнул и уже явно жалел, что забил ему голову этим.

— Не настраивайся на поражение, ей-богу! Наш мир чересчур крепок, чтобы падать. Это я говорил по своей привычке реалиста такие вещи, чтобы мы были готовы и к плохому исходу. Ведь куда лучше сильно обрадоваться в конце, чем оказаться полностью разбитым, правда? — Чес согласился. — Но в случае чего-то плохого ты ничего не забудешь, никакая информация не перезатрётся в твоей голове новой — потому что человек, обладающий хоть самыми незначительными способностями видеть нечто сверхъестественное, уже никуда не денется. Ведь он тоже, считай, находился на границе, пусть даже и других миров, пусть даже и косвенно.

Чес почему-то тихо и облегчённо выдохнул: при любом развитии событий ему не хотелось забывать Джона и заменять его кем-то другим. Джон был болезненным пятном и тёплым лучом света в его жизни; теперь было так смешно от того, что ему показалось, будто какая-то реальность могла хоть на секунду изменить это. Ничто, конечно. И никогда. Куда там!..

— И, знаешь… вот ещё что: тот, другой мир, появляющийся ночью, является лишь наброском настоящего. То есть, Амстердам в нём немного иной… Ладно, не немного — чересчур. А набросок мы видим потому, что мир лишь только начинает наседать на наш — чтобы увидеть параллельную реальность полностью, надо потрудиться. Даже я в Ад спускаюсь на пару минут, не больше — банально не хватает сил. Так что, боюсь, мы знаем о нём совсем мало… И вот тут, получается, у нас остаётся один вариант: я попытаюсь навести справки о похожей реальности, а потом мы вдвоём проверим самые простые факты с помощью ночных прогулок по особенным местам, якобы дающих какие-то ответы на вопросы, по мнению гида. Если они дают и правда верные ответы, мы аккуратно узнаем, можно ли как-то остановить происходящее, и дальше постараемся изо всех сил… Но вот последний вопрос — как остановить — надо задавать будет очень аккуратно: всё же мы будем находиться в пределах той реальности, если спрашивать явно об этом, нас могут запутать. Никто не хочет, чтобы его останавливали в своей цели, это касается и миров. Своенравные товарищи. Почти похожи на людей…

— Но ты же говорил, что доподлинно известно о совершенно малом количестве других миров. Ты надеешься, что сможешь отыскать нужную информацию в короткий срок? — Джон насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Просто Миднайт только на днях связался с несколькими людьми, которые довольно сведущи в таких делах. Осталось только сформулировать всё точно и отправить им сообщения на мейл. Да и теперь о мире стало гораздо больше известно — почему бы не упростить себе жизнь, если это будет возможно? Короче говоря, всё как всегда: слишком туманно и слишком просто. Я буду раскапывать дальше, а ты подмечай странные детали в своей работе… И ещё раз: совершенно не стоит отчаиваться. Вероятно, бывало и хуже. Но отрицать нечто нехорошее — тоже плохо. Поэтому будем реалистами, которые встанут в середине между двумя крайностями, — Джон успокаивающе похлопал его по руке, и Чес уже почти верил, что всё не столь трагично. Откровенно говоря, он ещё с трудом осознавал масштаб всей катастрофы; да и навряд ли бы мог оценить полностью, потому что не знал многое из того, что было в голове у Джона. Его самый богатый опыт в экзорцизме состоял в самостоятельном создании какого-то амулета — уровень средний, но Чес пыхтел как никогда. Уже сейчас и не особо помнил, что за свойства были у этого амулета, но факт остался горьким фактом. А сейчас было самое время сменить тему — потому что от словосочетаний «другая реальность», «параллельный мир» уже сводило скулы.

Они закрепили дело чаем, как душистым травяным штампом, и Чес рассказал, что произошло с безумцем, из-за которого они ночью глаз не сомкнули. Джон признался, что не успел разузнать, потому что сильно замотался, и был теперь уверен: бедолагу ждёт длительное лечение в психиатрическом отделении. Длительное настолько, что, скорее всего, бесконечное. Но следить ради интереса за ходом расследования стоило. Джон тоже, кстати, помрачнел, когда узнал, что пострадал невинный человек — жена того мужчины. На миг в его глазах промелькнули те же мысли, что и у Чеса недавно: можно было спасти, надо было просто что-то сделать и тогда бы на одну жертву стало меньше… Чес даже ради такого случая очистил ему апельсин и, легонько толкнув в плечо, отдал ему спелый сочный фрукт со словами: «Это уже дело прошлого. Мы выложились на максимум. Поэтому ешь апельсин и думай о будущем». И Джона даже сильно уговаривать после этого не пришлось…

Затем они долго обсуждали какие-то незначительные мелочи, так ловко пробирающиеся в нашу бытовую жизнь, что, пожалуй, о них можно было говорить не только часами, но и сутками напролёт. Незаметно стемнело, улицы наполнились кристаллизованным синим шёлком тумана, а на небе, если хорошенько приглядеться, можно было заметить несколько крапинок звёзд. Вид из мансарды Джона был, по сути, самым обыкновенным, из некоторых вон даже центр города был виден с колокольнями и башенками, а здесь только кусок какой-то простенькой улочки с одинаковыми домами, но Чес почти не мог оторваться ото окна, потому что само понимание, что ты первый раз в жизни сидишь в мансарде, да ещё и вместе с Джоном Константином, который приготовил тебе вкуснейший в мире чай, одурманивало и раскрашивало ближайшие закоулки в красочные пейзажи. Чес даже не вытерпел и открыл это самое окно, впустив влажный холодный воздух внутрь; вдохнув такой, сразу ощущаешь приятную тоску и пульсирующее напоминание о том, что подобного момента в жизни больше не будет — надо наслаждаться до почти полной потери себя и вдыхать сладкий южный ветер до истомы.

В ход пошли новости по телевизору — Джон едва отыскал канал на английском, чтобы был хоть какой-то звуковой фон, когда он работал, потому что в тишине здесь можно было сойти с ума. Пока Джон набирал что-то в своём ноутбуке — возможно, как раз те самые сообщения людям, более знающим про всякие миры, а может, просто выглядел таким сосредоточенным, а сам лишь бесцельно лазил по сайтам — в общем, пока это происходило, Чес облюбовал диван и вырубился спустя пять минут. Слишком уютными и приятными оказались звуки нажимающихся клавиш и негромко включённого телевизора с быстрыми и совершенно непонятными словами. Может, напомнило детство, но Чес, прижав лиловую подушку к груди и ощутив лёгкий запах ментола и сигарет от неё, задремал с, вероятно, глупой улыбкой на губах.

Его аккуратно растолкали спустя какое-то время. За окном стало ещё темнее, телевизор был давно выключен, а на себе Чес заметил заботливо укрывшее его одеяло. Он только тогда осознал полностью, что вырубился вот так бессовестно в гостях у Джона, но Джон, стоявший перед ним, глядел взволнованно и даже хмуро. Чес присел на диване, не решаясь отпустить подушку, и только хотел было спросить, что случилось, как Джон его опередил:

— Я бы тебя и не будил, не случись нечто странное. Точнее, совсем понятно что. Только это произошло чересчур рано… Сейчас только-только наступил двенадцатый час. Правильно? — голос Джона немного дрожал — видно было, что он волновался. Чес на всякий случай глянул на свои часы и подтвердил: одиннадцать ноль пять, всё верно.

— Но мир вокруг уже другой. На целый час раньше. Никогда раньше такого не было… Только глянь на улицу, — Чес послушно встал и подошёл к окну, из которого недавно весь мир казался таким чудесным. Но теперь карнизы всех домов были увешаны гирляндами из ламп-цветов, стены разукрашены цветами, по крышам скользили ленты, с чердака на чердак перелетали длиннохвостые золотые птицы, а освещённые окна домов опять являли феерическую вакханалию всем мимо проходящим. Чес резко отпрянул от окна и внимательно посмотрел на Джона.

— Знаешь, у меня есть такое предположение, что до дома ты сейчас не доберёшься. Мне кажется, там вместо него сейчас что-то другое. Ну… в случае, когда одна реальность наслаивается на другую, если тебя нет в помещении, оно будет преобразовано так, как угодно миру. Это, вообще говоря, основы. Я возвращался сюда лишь потому, что ставил некоторые блоки от такой штуки. Но ты ведь, судя по всему, ничего такого не делал. Поэтому тебе, кажется, бесполезно идти домой… — заключил задумчиво Джон и хмыкнул. — Извини, что не предупредил — я не думал, что мы так заболтаемся, что я всё забуду.

Чес рассмеялся и махнул рукой; было чересчур забавно слышать это от Джона, обычно такого сдержанного и собранного.

— Всё в порядке. Но вот что насчёт мира — это и правда странно. Впрочем, если я тебя не стесню…

— Нет-нет, ты в любом случае остаёшься у меня! Завтра у тебя выходной, запасной одежды у меня нет, зато остальным обеспечу. Просто и впрямь интересно: почему так рано? Точнее, у меня-то, конечно, есть мысли… — Чес уселся на стул рядом с окном — стол по-прежнему стоял там и уже навряд ли переместится хоть когда-нибудь в другое место. Джон устроился напротив и хмыкнул, как бы раздумывая над своей гипотезой, и наконец произнёс: — Помнишь, вчера мы тоже заметили, что другой мир стал появляться на несколько минут раньше? Если и завтра будет так же, как сегодня, можно с уверенностью сказать: постепенный захват начал прогрессировать. И вот это уже реально не шутки… Красивая, но безумная реальность, появляющаяся по ночам, больше не игра, больше не причина, заставившая нас исправить нашу общую ошибку. С этого момента это просто опасность, — Джон проговорил медленно и чётко, каждой фразой леденя душу Чеса. Его взгляд был хмур и серьёзен; в последний раз настолько печальную задумчивость у Джона Чес видел только перед прошлой битвой Добра и Зла, которая, и вправду, была чересчур серьёзной. Стало быть, в этот раз всё ещё хуже…

Они помолчали немного, каждый задумался о своём. Чесу пришла как всегда безумная идея, о которой он не слишком-то хотел говорить Джону, но которая слишком сильно нудила в его голове. Он уже навряд ли заснёт в ближайший час, так почему бы и не?.. Только спустя пару секунд благодаря изумлённому взгляду Джона Чес понял, что всё-таки ляпнул это предложение вслух. Это и обрадовало, и ужаснуло: значит, уже ощущал себя рядом с Джоном как с родным, понятным человеком. Ничего необычного, но такое доверие ещё слегка пугало — Чес так хорошо зарёкся в прошлом больше никому никогда не доверять, что даже до сих пор ступал в направлении души Джона с осторожностью.

— Ты уверен, что готов увидеть это? — после нескольких секунд изумления выдал Джон, закрыв крышку ноутбука. — Да и в любом случае придётся потратить на это полчаса минимум. И идти надо будет через парк, в котором происходит обычно дичайшая чертовщина. Мне кажется, это бесполезное и опасное занятие. Даже я не очень-то пожелал увидеть то, во что превращается мой дом ночью.

— Но я сейчас всё равно в ближайшее время не засну… Ты же знаешь, какое разъедающее у меня любопытство, — Чес заманчиво улыбнулся, а Джон только тяжко вздохнул. — Мы быстро сбегаем, просто одним глазком посмотрим, правда… Считай это прогулкой, которая улучшит наш сон. Да и к тому же… что там может быть такого, чего я испугаюсь? Пожалуй, благодаря этому миру я насмотрелся уже таких вещей, что мне хватит этого сполна на добрый десяток жизней. Пожалуй, даже если там будет просто глухая стена и никакой квартиры, я приму это с лёгкостью.

— Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь, что нет никакого твоего прообраза на тот мир, — жёстко перебил его Джон, буквально впившись в него строгим взглядом. — Ты есть только в нашей реальности. На твоём месте в другом мире проживает совершенно другое существо в совершенно другой обстановке. Ни в коей мере не воспринимай увиденное на личный счёт. Я до сих пор не в восторге от данной идеи, но что с тобой поделаешь…

Чес и сам не понимал, откуда столько рвения у него было спросонья. Но вопросы, ранее не появляющиеся в его голове, почти полностью заполоняли его разум — уж таким он был человеком. Остановить его дурацкое любопытство могло лишь чудо; так, когда-то давно, он и разрушил свою жизнь, погнавшись за заманчивой туманной профессией ровно по наклонной. Впрочем, сейчас и впрямь не могло произойти чего-то плохого — по крайней мере, Чес подумал, что так бы и решил на трезвый разум. Поэтому буквально через несколько минут они были готовы выйти на ночную прогулку, несмотря на угрюмость Джона и его вечный бубнёж про то, как глупа эта идея.

Чес не слишком-то радовался возможности пройти по ночному парку, полному обезглавленных ходячих людей (даже вариант с костюмами перестал успокаивать), но рядом с Джоном он мог ощущать себя в безопасности и спокойно. Когда они подошли к переходу под железной дорогой, Чес непроизвольно прижался ближе к Джону — хотя бы немного ощутить его тёплое плечо рядом со своим уже показалось слишком большим и важным делом на пути преодоления страха. В парке было многолюдно и пахло алкоголем, голые ветки деревьев скрывались за разноцветными шарами, а среди увитых шиповником арок гуляли нарядные люди и пели незнакомые неразборчивые песни. Чес не смотрел в сторону озёр и мелких каналов, разбросанных в романтическом великолепии по всему парку — ну, точнее, так всё выглядело днём для беззаботных парочек. Ночью же вода из-за ярчайшей иллюминации с берега казалась кроваво-багровой, а проплывающие по ней пёстрые катера походили на пристанища сатанистов-смертников. Чес почти перешёл на бег, и Джон едва поспевал за ним. Когда пылающее в огнях фейерверков и в хохоте оживших статуй место осталось позади, Чес выдохнул и замедлился, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Джон хмыкнул:

— Не заладились у вас отношения с этим парком…

— Определённо, — Чес вздрогнул и ощутил противный холодок, что не зависел от погоды на улице — только от погоды душевной разве что, если выражаться уж слишком слащаво. Но родная и привычная (насколько это было возможно сейчас) Халлстраат немного привела его в чувство. Теперь, когда хлёсткий ледяной ветер дул в лицо, глаза слезились, тело ломило от дрожи, а энтузиазм поугас, Чес перестал быть уверенным в том, что действительно хотел знать, как выглядела его комната в этом мире. Вот так с ним было всегда: ещё чуть-чуть до осуществления (сейчас — всего пара кварталов), а он готов был поворачивать назад. Правда, при Джоне совершить такую оплошность он не мог — даже при условии, что Джон бы этому только обрадовался. Да, иногда показывать свои слабости можно, но ключевое слово — иногда. Иначе Чесу становилось даже стыдно.

Они открыли дверь подъезда и направились к внутреннему дворику — окно нельзя было увидеть с улицы. Чес уже и впрямь сомневался в своей затее и изумлялся, почему не хватило одного лишь взгляда Джона, чтобы отказаться от этой идеи — всё-таки и Джон стал сдавать назад, ох уж это доверие! В конце концов, они прошли меж кадок с цитрусовыми деревьями, поморщились от едкого кислого запаха, добрались до беседки — какой-никакой центр, оттуда можно увидеть окно квартирки — и принялись искать глазами среди десяток окон, в большинстве тёмных и зашторенных, нужное. Несмотря на кажущуюся простоту, это оказалось довольно сложно: разрисованные цветами стены домов пестрили в глазах, гирлянды сбивали с толку, и всё было непривычным и чужим. Наконец Чес нашёл угол, в котором должна была быть его квартира, и высчитал этаж — третий. Теперь казалось, что квартира оказалась немного смещена, но если б это было единственно важной проблемой на тот момент… Чеса как будто ударили в грудную клетку, зажали его рёбра тисками, вместо воздуха запустили отравленный газ и заставили прогнивать в таком состоянии, не давая сделать ни шагу. Это был ужас — банальный, изученный со всех сторон, но в жизни похожий на ледяную глыбу, бьющую с треском по голове. Совершенно всё равно было, что квартира теперь состояла из нескольких комнат, немного освещённых блеклым, почти мертвенным светом; самое жуткое, что именно в своём окне Чес увидал каким-то образом прикреплённый к подоконнику раскрытый гроб. В котором мог лежать ни кто иной, как он сам, Чес. В какой-то белой балахонистой одежде, сливающейся с внутренней обивкой чёрного гроба, почти настоящий, но бледный, с такими же неровно обрезанными прядями волос, а на груди лежал радужный пышный цветок, как из того кошмара. Отсюда, с земли, что-то могло показаться неточным, но Чес был уверен, что видит полную копию себя. Сдавленный жалобный крик застрял в горле, запершил, разбился вдребезги о грудную клетку и рассыпался прахом в застывшей душе. Чес забыл слова Джона, забыл главное правило: никак не проектировать это на себя, не связывать. Но кто был готов к такому? Конечно, в таких случаях перебираешь сотни вариантов, но самый худший и самый личный для тебя явит себя во всей красе, когда думается, что хуже быть уже не может.

Чес не помнил, как оказался на Халлстраат в нескольких десятках метров от подъезда. Вероятно, пролетел это расстояние, когда перед глазами была мутная пелена из темноты и собственных слёз. Он сидел прямо на поребрике, а перед ним уже виднелась фигура Джона. Вот уж в чьи глаза сейчас меньше всего хотелось смотреть! Но, конечно, пришлось. Чес поднял голову и в мутном свете фонарей и гирлянд увидел лицо Джона: его взгляд не выражал ни жалости, ни насмешки. Джон смотрел на него нежно и слегка укоризненно, как смотрят на идеал, блеск которого немного потускнел, а нимб потерялся в бесконечно-стыдливой дороге. Но даже отдалённый идеал из Чеса сейчас был отвратительным и пустым: красные уставшие глаза, распухший нос, хаотично растрёпанные волосы и сундук болезненных слабостей с отломанной крышкой. Разглядывай все, какие есть, всё равно пожалеешь! Чес отвёл взгляд и покачал головой. «Больше никогда — чтобы вот так…» — твердил себе опять как мантру, а взгляд Джона, как нежный луч, проникал в самые глубины его сознания и мягко пытался навести там порядок. Хотелось кусать кулаки, захлебнуться криком, вдохнуть полной грудью и вытащить из своей головы воспоминания, желательно все, кроме тех, связанных с Джоном, — Чес разрывался и не знал, что сделать. Но всё оказалось куда проще.

— Глупый любопытный мальчишка, вот ты кто… — глухо отозвалось над его ухом. Джон уселся рядом, и Чес не понял, как так скоро оказался прижат к нему, а сам уже давно вдыхал шерстяной безупречный запах нового пальто. Рука Джона осторожно гладила его по плечу, изредка перебираясь на затылок, и Чесу было уже так всё равно, что любое безумие стало бы нужным и спасительным. Джон говорил что-то спокойное и тихое в его макушку, и чересчур личным и тайным казался этот тёплый приятный шёпот, щекочущий кожу. Когда-то уже такое было, и Чес знал: они ещё учатся доверять, пусть и через такие потери, но с привкусом соблазнительного сумасшествия, без которого никак не обходилось в их случае.

— Я просто… тупой и самовлюблённый, — выдохнул ему в плечо Чес и ощутил, что стало ещё теплее. Это Джон аккуратно прижал его к себе второй рукой; это было самое первое и самое невозможное из всех объятий, запомнившихся Чесу. Не сказать, что сразу полегчало и буквально все проблемы улетучились, как блестящие местные ленты в вихре ветра, но что-то по-особенному уютное было в этом объятии — неловком, осторожном, хрупком. Как будто Джон заново учился делать это спустя сотни лет заморозки, как будто в последний раз, когда он обнимался, человек сунул нож ему под ребро, как будто он обнял по ошибке демона, вытащившего из него всё тепло и надежду. Джон обнимал его, и Чес буквально слышал, как ломались все его жёсткие принципы и убеждения, как больно хрустела гордыня, как бурлил в горле беспомощный крик. И как он всё это понимал!

— Ты наивный дурак, — шептал ему Джон, слегка отстранив его от себя, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Тогда и пришло запоздалое, примитивное и неуместное понимание: они отыскали друг друга. Уже не новость, что оба они — сломанные люди с обгоревшими душами, но только тогда, видя Джона перед собой в опасной, склоняющей к какой-то сладкой пропасти близости, Чес осознал: не просто сломанные, но ещё и дополнившие друг друга. Он разглядывал эти жёсткие черты лица, эти скулы, почему-то дрожащие губы, изученные шрамы, морщинки около глаз и отгонял мысли, нестройным потоком влетавшие в его голову: Джон обнимал не тепло, потому что разучился, а он сам устал быть вечным инициатором чего-либо, даже своей счастливой жизни. Ничего логичного, но так вышло, что разочаровавшемуся в объятиях человеку потребовался эмоционально выгоревший человек и наоборот. Ничего необычного, но просто одному человеку банально нужен другой человек, чтобы минусы в их душах умножились и превратились в большой плюс. Ничего сверхъестественного, но Чес понял, что добровольно отдался в эти крепкие руки, вручил остаток самого себя Джону — так себе подарок, но Джон не переставал смотреть на него как на идеал — и уже всё равно, что потускневший и заброшенный.

Всё было слишком правильно в ту ночь, чтобы говорить лишние слова и разбавлять едкими мыслями. Чес знал: это ещё не финал, ещё будет больно — возможно, даже чересчур, он будет молить, чтобы из души испепели этих сумрачных соблазняющих демонов, а Джон продолжит тихо ломаться изнутри, внешне оставаясь спокойным. Тогда, пожалуй, вскроется многое, что забралось под корку их сознания за все эти дни и годы. Чес понял это и решил, что рехнулся, поэтому послушно поднялся вместе с Джоном и, прижатый к нему, шагал за ним, потому что это была его последняя надежда в этом мире и любых других, сколько их ни создавай, казалось, вечным будет одно: Чес, следующий за Джоном доверчиво и послушно.

Только в мансарде Чес смог успокоиться совершенно и разложить по полочкам увиденное. Но для начала он принял горячий душ и позволил Джону приготовить ему мятный успокаивающий чай. После этого Чес мог хотя бы говорить связные слова, но этого от него не потребовалось — потребовалось только понимать. Джон сидел рядом с ним на диване и говорил негромко и мягко, касаясь его своей рукой иногда совершенно нечаянно, и глядел так понимающе, что хотелось без остатка поведать ему о всех своих провальных идеях и глупостях, за которые до сих пор было стыдно.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это никакая не проекция тебя самого на тот мир. Это была лишь иллюзия — просто визуальный набросок на реальность, не более того. Ты скажешь, что у реальности получилось подпортить тебе настроение, да ещё с цветком из твоего сна угадать, но это случилось лишь потому, что твоя комната впитала все твои страхи и сны — без какого-либо желания или умысла, просто так бывает всегда. И, так как граница меж мирами становится очень тонкой, всё её содержимое — то есть, твоё, по факту, перебирается в тот мир, а тот мир уж крутит-вертит ими, как пожелает. В основном, любит запугивать, как я посмотрю. Но это пустяки, поверь мне. И это никакой не намёк на то, что скоро в этом гробу будешь лежать ты и так далее… — Джон смотрел многозначительно и нежно, и Чес верил каждому его слову, кивал, а паника в груди клокотала уже тихо и по инерции — на утро такое обычно забывалось легко и с первым глотком любимого кофе. — Поэтому просто забудь. Пусть это будет кошмарным сном. И ни в коем случае не думай, что теперь нет смысла возвращаться к себе, потому что там опасно. Не то чтобы я был против твоего присутствия, но… — Джон прокашлялся, отвёл взгляд; Чес внутренне ликовал, потому что ну не каждый же день увидишь, как смущается великий экзорцист. — Но ты всё же оплатил эту квартирку, не будет же она зря простаивать без тебя! Запомни: если во время, когда один мир перетекает в другой, ты находился дома, то ничего не произойдёт. А если ты знаешь, что дома не окажешься в это время, то я помогу тебе и поставлю специальную защиту, какую поставил себе…

Когда свет в мансарде погас, часы показывали два ночи. Джон улёгся в свою кровать, а Чес начинал дремать на диванчике. Пожалуй, слова Джона начинали хорошенько действовать на него, но превратили всё в приснившийся кошмар лишь частично: невозможно было забыть то пульсирующее, слабое тепло, когда Джон прижимал его к себе и говорил что-то нетипичное для себя, но дико успокаивающее. Думается, и сам Джон не хотел этого, а говорил забыть только само окно; впрочем, засыпая, Чес уже не сомневался в этом — такого искреннего и убитого взгляда, как сегодня, он не видел у Джона никогда. Значит, что-то несомненно надламывалось, рушилось и взлетало в жаркое лазурное небо — что-то между ними.


	13. Глава 13 Опасно-загадочный Флириус

_Мы похожи на лампочки. Когда внутри разливается блаженство, оно сродни свету и освещает всё, что нас окружает._

 _«Поймать большую рыбу» Дэвид Линч ©._

Утром безумие ночи казалось смешным и надуманным; Чес проснулся от терпкого запаха кофе и свежих булочек из корицы — явно недавно купленных, и потянулся сладко, долго, потом позволил себе ещё пару минут поваляться в мягкой тёплой постели, где пахло уютом и сном. Своё поведение ночью Чес ничем не оправдал и готов был сурово понести стыд — впрочем, сполна вынес вчера, но всё же. Так бестолково и настырно заставить Джона подорваться вместе с собой на обманчивую прогулку, принёсшую только разочарование и боль — это, надо признаться, отборного сорта талант. В ироничном смысле, конечно. Чес готов был бить себя в грудь и доказывать, что ничего не сможет ужаснуть его, а в итоге позорно сбежал от своего образа, лежащего в гробу. Сейчас, конечно, всё встало на свои места, но иногда с ним бывали такие помутнения.

Наконец, Чес проснулся полностью и, отодвинув ширму, увидал, как Джон суетится на кухне, готовя завтрак и при этом следя за варкой кофе. В этом сосредоточенном лице, в домашней простой одежде, в раскованных движениях было что-то родное и понятное; Чесу даже показалось, будто он всю свою жизнь вот так вот просыпался в небольшой светлой мансарде, а на кухне в это время готовил Джон, и всё было слишком хорошо и безоблачно, чтобы отложиться в памяти. Он улыбнулся, и Джон как раз заметил его в этот момент — одарил удивлённым, насмешливым и понимающим взглядом, дёрнув губами в усмешке. «У меня бесконечное количество домов, пока рядом ты, Джон», — пронеслось в голове сахарной карамельной звездой.

— Доброе утро!

— Доброе-доброе, беспокойный полуночник! — фыркнул в ответ Джон, изобразив недовольство его вчерашним поведением. Чес звонко расхохотался. Это значило, что всё встало на круги своя.

Несмотря ни на что, домой Чес вернулся без лёгкой тени сомнения, которая точно должна была остаться со вчера. Джон приказал ему отдыхать, и Чес на отлично справился с этой задачей. Почти ни о чём не думал, только валялся бесцельно на кровати и читал книжки, иногда засыпал — в общем, типичный трудовой день бездельника. Прогуляться удалось до супермаркета в центре города, а потом до кафе на улице Ниёвмаркт, где находился знаменитый рынок Голландии. Точнее, кафе оказалось помпезным сооружением с башенками, окружённое площадью с аккуратными пёстрыми палатками, где пахло острыми специями и кожаными сумками. Чес заказал себе полное блюдо всяких закусок и кремовый суп, остался доволен до чёртиков и выпил большой капучино, на котором бариста нарисовал тёртым шоколадом розу. В такие моменты всегда думается, что жизнь удалась полностью; впрочем, любой на месте Чеса решился бы променять работёнку таксиста на хоть какую-нибудь более-менее интересную работу почти в центре Амстердама. Правда, как оказалось, везде Чеса могли настигнуть проблемы, но в такой солнечный, зимний денёк, когда в доме напротив уже развешивали гирлянды, а в кафешках на окнах с усердием лепили снежинки и поздравления, такие замечания улетали на задний план. Чес даже пожалел, что не взял с собой Джона — в столь замечательные часы кто-то до боли понятный просто обязан был быть рядом, но показалось слишком навязчивым после ночёвки тащить его куда-то ещё — сближение сближением, ровно как и доверие, но границы в случае с таким человеком, как Джон, следовало соблюдать. Да и по себе Чес знал: иногда человеку требуется пара часов уединения, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Потому что после вчерашнего из них двоих никто не был в порядке — это факт. Джону явно нужно было переварить вчерашнее безумие — своё и не такое уж теперь и чужое. Но Чес даже не вздумал волноваться — всё встанет на свои места уже к вечеру. Лично он почти всё обдумал, решив: всё вчера и когда-либо ещё было настолько правильным, насколько это возможно. Ничего не изменить, можно лишь громко смеяться от своих глупостей и насовершать ещё целую кучу — если понадобится для ощущения полной правильности. Кажется, так Чес жил всегда, но сейчас всё приобрело налёт позитива — странная эмоция для его жизни, но уж как-то так.

После бесцельного шатания по узким улочкам и мостам между каналами Чес набрёл на железную дорогу и пошёл рядом с путями в противоположную от центра города сторону. Рядом плескалась серая вода залива, солнечные блики ласкали неровную гладь, отражаясь тускло-серым светом, и небо было глубоким и прозрачным, почти майским, когда воздух наполнен влажностью, а сердце — далёкой безотчётной тоской. До мая было ещё примерно полгода, но Чес чувствовал себя именно так. Когда ему наконец надоело разглядывать раздухорённые лица прибывающих в Амстердам, он свернул налево, на мост, который вёл к небольшому клочку суши с современными невысокими домами и пиццериями на первых этажах. Здесь был хорошо виден Северный Амстердам — не северная часть исторического центра, призванная севером, а настоящий север, до которого надо было идти по длинному тоннелю под рекой Эй. Чес там ни разу не был, но, судя по виду отсюда, там обосновалась основная часть жителей Амстердама. Он прошёлся по набережной Суматракаде и уселся прямо на холодную землю, опустил ноги вниз и позволил шаловливым брызгам иногда касаться его подошв. Ветер изредка доносил изысканный запах сыра и теста из пиццерии неподалёку, а мысли нестройным хором взвивались вверх, поглощаясь небом и навсегда оставаясь там.

Чес решил, что, пожалуй, нынче ещё следовало погеройствовать, потому что никак не хотелось лишаться даже наполовину такого противоречивого мира, в котором он родился. Здесь он много раз разбивал себе сердце, но ведь, прежде чем его разбить, он возносился до небес и превращался в сгусток тёплых эмоций. Здесь он чересчур много ошибался, но, прежде чем ошибиться и упасть лицом в грязь, он сиял получше самого начищенного бриллианта. Здесь он отвык получать взаимность и раздаривать каждому встречному по кусочку своей души, но перед тем, как это случилось, он считал каждого встретившегося на своём жизненном пути человеком важным и был счастлив этому безмерно. Здесь он встретил Джона Константина, превратившего его душу в хаос, даром никому не нужный, но именно здесь же Джон Константин и принял этот хаос в свои объятия — тусклые, погоревшие, вымученные. Но всё это было здесь и всё это было правильно, пусть и болезненно. Это была жизнь в этом мире — и Чес не хотел собирать остатки воспоминаний о ней в иной реальности, где всё хрупко и нестройно. Поэтому он решил бороться — насколько мог со своими никчёмными способностями, конечно. Безусловно, он понимал — энтузиазм временный, потом на стенку полезет от всех неприятностей, и Джон опять будет приводить его в чувство, но само решение, пожалуй, в нём останется слабым лейтмотивом навсегда.

Иногда сложно было сказать, чем вызваны те или иные мысли в определённый период времени. Вот и сейчас Чес бездумно разглядывал высокие блестящие дома Северного Амстердама и решил, что наконец-то понял нечто важное насчёт них с Джоном. Точнее, понял давно, а осознанно и почти вслух принял это только сейчас. «Мы с Джоном отыскали друг друга. Не знаю, как это понимать, просто пульсирующая мысль. Может, потом снова будет больно и вот тогда уже навсегда, но сейчас… Джон искренне сожалеет, что в прошлом так вышло, что он сам не стремился довериться мне, потому что по-простому боялся, но кому такое скажешь… Но в данный момент, в разгар чего-то ужасного, в момент, когда один мир поглощает другой, когда вокруг рушатся привычные силуэты, я ощущаю себя спокойно и уверенно, хорошо и правильно, как никогда. И я ведь вижу, что Джон тоже… Здорово, если время расставит все точки и покажет мне, что это на самом деле, потому что я ничегошеньки не понимаю. Мне хорошо, но в моём разуме по-прежнему разруха. И складывать по вымученным слогам какое-то страшное слово, вечно крутящееся на языке, будет больно. Я знаю, но…» — Чес расхохотался, изумлённый собственным витиеватым слогом мыслей. Если выберется из этой истории с мирами целым и с головой на плечах, станет вести блог — не пропадать же зря добру. А особенно если украшать текст пафосной фотографией Амстердама, все юные девушки от двенадцати до шестнадцати лет будут его ярыми поклонницами. Энтузиазм этот, чувствовал Чес, будет длиться максимум дня два, потом он снова всё забросит, но когда это останавливало — одним неоконченным делом меньше или больше, пф!

Конечно, неожиданно весёлое настроение сути самих мыслей никак не меняло. Чес знал: что-то есть сейчас и что-то произойдёт потом. Но пока не хотелось вдумываться чересчур в эту проблему, потому что обрывки их с Джоном душ очень аккуратно прилегали по краям разрывов друг к другу, как влитые. Зачем же останавливать то, что заставляет чувствовать себя вновь обретённым после долгого беспамятства? Однако с каждым сантиметром соединения Чес всё больше ощущал неровное пламя под грудной клеткой, безвозвратно потухшее, казалось, ещё очень давно. И от этого Чес всё больше осознавал свою зависимость от Джона — дурацкую, наивную и почему-то далеко не одностороннюю…

После совершенно скучной и однообразной, зато неутомительной рабочей смены в цветочной лавке Чес получил сообщение от Джона: «Есть важные, довольно серьёзные новости и есть новый рецепт чая, а также ингредиенты для него. Адрес сам знаешь». Это называлось любезным приглашением от Джона Константина, потому что тот терпеть не мог рассыпаться в подробностях и вежливости, когда писал смс. Да и вообще был человеком, который даже после длительного, тесного общения мог на следующий день отправлять сдержанные, почти официальные сообщения. В этом плане Чес хотел бы быть похожим на него, потому что сразу писать необдуманные вещи было его слабостью, к сегодняшнему дню, благо, благодаря Джону пропавшей на некоторое время. Поэтому, придерживаясь такого стиля и сдерживая улыбку, Чес написал в ответ скромное: «После трёх устроит?» и, как самый серьёзный человек на Земле, поставил в конце смайл — не удержался, вышло на автомате. Потом до самого дома шёл и тихо подсмеивался над собой; Джон повременил с ответом, выразил своё согласие только когда Чес добрался до квартиры.

Отдохнув пару часов, Чес отправился в знакомую фиолетово-зелёную пекарню недалеко от своего дома — не мог прийти с пустыми руками к, прямо скажем, больному, который себя таким не признавал, но с такой огромной «царапиной» являлся им точно. Решил купить пару капкейков и любимых булочек с корицей — как оказалось, в этом они с Джоном имели схожие вкусы. Под вечер погода была полупасмурная, полусолнечная, когда небо имело туманно-бледный, прозрачный цвет, а солнце точно где-то было, но увидеть его — задача из невозможных. Чес шагал в сторону парка с двумя картонными пакетами, из которых приятно пахло сладким тестом, мятой от капкейков и неизменной корицей; мимо него пролетали пёстрые велосипедисты на своих ярких транспортных мини-средствах в сторону парка. В высоких окнах без занавесок кирпичных домов бурлила дневная жизнь: вот туристы только-только выползали из своего номера и, ёжась, курили на подоконнике, с опаской оглядывая местность снаружи, чуть дальше рядом с окном сидел большой пушистый кот чудесного шоколадного оттенка и лениво ловил на себе и так редкое солнце. Двумя этажами выше три окна подряд были распахнуты настежь, из комнат лилась страстная музыка для сальсы или каких-то подобных танцев, а, подойдя чуть поближе, Чес смог увидать кружащиеся пары и непроизвольно улыбнулся. Такие эпизоды в чужих окнах были куда привычнее странных океанов, космосов, чудаковатых и пугающих жилищ, которые открывались в ином мире. Пусть необычно, временами смешно, но от некоторых зрелищ холодок пробирал по коже. Поэтому лучшим вариантом было остаться здесь, в этом мире, бороться за него, насколько возможно. Чес подумал: сегодня Джон должен был пролить немного истины на большое пятно неизвестности, коим пока являлось всё происходящее.

В мансарде у Джона было светло и хорошо, как всегда; ещё у двери стал чувствоваться тонкий и удивительный запах новенькой чайной заварки со вкусом каких-то лесных ягод, и Чес, пожалуй, расслабился чересчур, как будто бы сейчас не должен был произойти серьёзный разговор. Джон был спокоен по обыкновению, но изредка тяжко вздыхал и взгляд имел очень хмурый, как будто весь день его съедали обременительные мысли. Стол около окна навсегда закрепился на том месте — теперь разве что после съезда Джона кто-нибудь его переставит, хотя это навряд ли. Чес поставил картонные пакеты на стол и, улыбаясь (потому что сейчас не мог не улыбаться), спросил Джона:

— Как твоя рана? Ты ходишь на перевязки? Я вот купил нам к чаю вкусностей… — Джон усмехнулся, кивнул в ответ и негромко ответил:

— Да заживает всё потихоньку. Сегодня сходил — говорят, вышла довольно глубокая рана, на самом деле, даже странно, почему я не кричал во весь голос от боли, когда добирался до больницы. Однако дело продвигается к улучшению — мазать только неудобно, но я приспособился. Сейчас разолью чай и принесу тарелки под твои гостинцы… «больному» мне! — ехидно улыбнулся и отправился на кухню. Чес махнул рукой и, вытащив салфетки, разложил всё ароматное и ещё тёплое богатство на стол.

— Представим, будто мы на пикнике. Ну, кроме чашек… нескладно получается, но всё равно, — Чес уселся на стул и стал ожидать Джона. Когда тот вернулся с двумя дымящимися сладким плотным паром кружками и сам наконец уселся, Чес осторожно спросил:

— Слушай, с тобой всё в порядке?.. Ну, кроме раны, конечно. Выглядишь каким-то измученным. — Джон горько ухмыльнулся и кивнул, таким образом сказав, что Чес попал ровно в точку. Впрочем, Чес ещё, слава богу, мог отличить задумчивость глубокую, бездонную, циклическую и слишком тяжкую для ума от задумчивости обыкновенной и повседневной. По крайней мере, во взгляде Джона это теперь читалось явно. Для начала они испробовали чай, и Чес сказал, что ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовал — его сильной стороной было приготовление чаёв с бергамотом и прочим таким, у Джона же выходило безупречно с ягодными добавками. Только покончив с любимейшей булочкой с корицей (у всех были свои слабости, что уж тут поделать), Джон заговорил, глядя при этом серьёзно и даже печально.

— Помнишь, я говорил недавно, что сумел набрести на контакты людей, которые могли бы быть сведущи в таких делах, как параллельные миры… Так вот, некоторая часть из них мне ответила. Впрочем, на всех я и не рассчитывал. Если обобщить, то получается следующее: всё либо может решиться сегодня ночью, либо всё слишком сложно и вот тогда можно сказать, что у нас начнутся проблемы. Только не делай такое изумлённое лицо, вполне возможно, что всё не так плохо, как кажется. В общем, как ты понимаешь, мы идём сегодня ночью в тот мир незамедлительно, — Джон отхлебнул чаю, дав Чесу возможность не отвергать прямо сразу хороший вариант. — Так вот, видимый нами по ночам мир называется Флириус. Точнее, может быть им. Как тебе известно, о других мирах подробной информации нет, только расплывчатые факты. Описанное мной навело нескольких человек, у которых я спрашивал, на мысли о Флириусе. Потом я немного порыл информации насчёт этого и впрямь убедился, что сходство довольно точное. Есть некоторые неувязки, но они пока не слишком важны. Суть в чём: не столько мне требовались эти люди для выяснения названия мира и его законов, сколько для получения хоть каких-нибудь историй, связанных с наступлением этого мира на остальные. И вот тут всё глубокими корнями стало уходить в историю… Точной причины появления той реальности нет и мы навряд ли когда-нибудь о ней узнаем; есть варианты, что Флириус — это сон душевнобольного человека, или слишком страстная мечта маленькой девочки-любительницы цветочков; ещё есть вариант, что различные мелкие цветочные демоны и духи захотели себе отдельный мирок. Типа, чем мы хуже каких-нибудь там ангелов и прочих? Ну, видимо, реализация такой идеи не заставила себя ждать. Короче говоря, вариантов много. Но вот что доподлинно известно: мирок этот обладает довольно скверным характером, то есть было несколько реально зафиксированных случаев, скажем так, незаконного нападения. То есть в нашем мире проявлялись всякие такие детали, которые мы видим с тобой по ночам, ну или подобные. Было это ещё очень давно, последний случай произошёл в начале прошлого века. Вообще говоря, такие события сложно отследить, да ещё и занести в какую-то хронологию. Поэтому вполне возможно, что нечто такое происходило и недавно.

— Наверное, миру требуется время, чтобы восстановить силы. Уж если у него такой характер, подталкивающий его к захватам… А кстати, как происходит захват именно со стороны самого захватчика? Я не очень представляю себе, как вообще отдельно взятая реальность может иметь какой-либо характер и планировать расширение своих… границ? Или чего? — Чес ощущал, что прилично запутался. Обычно в такие моменты он очень злился на себя и в мыслях обзывал дураком, но Джон смотрел мягко и понимающе — уж кому, как ни этому чудаку, было знать о его слабых местах! Легко и быстро пригладив его встопорщившуюся чёлку и этим смутив его, Джон спокойно ответил:

— Захват со стороны мира никому из нас не известен. Мы только лишь мелкие, бесполезные (почти всегда) фрагментики на его большой картине. Узнать, что происходит у отдельно взятого мира, невозможно. Отчасти, мир перенимает характер большинства существ, которые населяют его. Цветочные духи отличаются подлым, скользким характером. Видимо, таковым и вышел Флириус. Ну, если говорить о причинах захвата, то, говорят, особо ненасытным мирам требуется ещё больше, скажем так, энергии, которую они получают от пребывания какого-то количества существ внутри своих границ. Это желание у иных реальностей сравнимо с наркотической зависимостью. Как я понял, Флириус давно на игле. Ого, смотрю, у тебя возникла законная мысль! — Джон улыбнулся, а Чес активно закивал, потому что светлые и разумные идеи были редкостью в его безбашенной головушке.

— Ведь тогда получается, что Флириус… через проводников либо иным способом заманивает людей из нашего мира в свой! Чтобы получать энергию во всё больших и больших масштабах! Получается, и мы сейчас с тобой работаем ему на пользу? — Чес так заслушался и задумался, что забыл о чае. Джон, наконец дождавшись паузы, мягко пододвинул ему чашку с уже остывшим чаем и приказал:

— Сначала выпей залпом, а потом я тебе налью ещё. Этот чай нужно пить только горячим! — Чес не решился спорить с ним и выпил залпом, затем покорно дождался следующей порции, о которой теперь старался не забывать. Однако мысли кипели и жужжали, перебивая друг друга и превращаясь в хаотическую стаю птиц. Какие-либо осознанные выводы сделать было сложно, но Чес пытался сопоставить уже известное с неизвестными вопросами. Только спустя пару минут Джон соизволил ответить на его вопрос:

— Да, получается, мы с тобой работаем ему на пользу. Работают на пользу даже умершие де-факто в нашем мире или исчезнувшие с лица Земли в принципе — если в этом, конечно, им помог Флириус. То есть та женщина с цветком-ножом в груди — помогла миру, безумец, одаривший меня шрамом, — тоже помогает. И остальные десятки людей, может, уже и сотни. Даже те, которые ещё ни разу не выглядывали в окно посреди ночи от бессонницы. Умение видеть Флириус, поверь мне, расползлось за пределы Амстердама… Впрочем, не на одном же тебе свет клином сошёлся. Думаю, есть и другие проводники. И, кажется, они тоже без понятия оказались, как это работает, потому и притащили во Флириус по неосторожности кучу людей. Во все прошлые захваты ничего подобного не было и это странно: Флириус могли видеть все экзорцисты самого среднего класса, проявлялся он в любое время суток, с первыми признаками небольшая группка таких, как мы с тобой, разбиралась с этим в считанный день и все продолжали жить себе припеваючи. Понимаешь, в чём странность?

— Либо то, что мы видим сейчас, это не Флириус, а нечто другое, либо Флириус всерьёз повзрослел и научился более аккуратно захватывать чужие миры, в частности наш, чтобы не привлекать большое количество сведущих людей… — Чес не заметил, как мысли оказались произнесены вслух, и прикрыл рот рукой, всем видом показав, что не слишком-то желал говорить этого. Джон покачал головой и с малость осуждающей улыбкой посмотрел на него.

— Говори-говори, на самом деле, все случайно возникшие мысли — наше спасение. Иного у нас, кажется, нет…

— То есть, Флириус оставил в избранных видеть себя во всей красоте нападения только проводников, которыми…

—… являются далеко не все экзорцисты даже более высокого класса, чем я. Да-да, и такие есть, — усмехнулся, увидав его вопросительно-изумлённый взгляд. — А вообще, просто так пробираться за грань чужого мира полностью незамеченным — невозможно ни с какой точки зрения. Это к тому, почему Флириус не захватывает всё тут втихаря. Захват он в чём-нибудь да проявляется. Но, положим, что это так. Однако появляется куча других неувязок. Одна из них: и что, до сих пор ни один из проводников не увидел проблемы и преспокойно себе живёт? Никто-никто не забил тревогу? Ни один из нескольких тысяч экзорцистов, разбросанных по всей планете? И даже пара десятков, живущих прямо в этом городе?.. Я не верю. Но, похоже, что это именно так.

— Если они бы знали, что происходит беда, Флириус бы не стал проявляться на некоторое время дольше, чем обычно, — заключил Чес. — Значит, скорее всего, никто знать не знает об этом… И это хуже. Потому что тогда… мы последние герои, так? Которые могут спасти это всё дело?

— Ну, мы с тобой всё же не в каком-нибудь слащавом фильме про ловлю демонов с безупречной концовкой. Да и героями нас с трудом назвать можно. Просто испытателями, скажем так. Если нам удастся, то круто. Если нет… как я понял, этим займутся более радикальные силы. Но радикальные силы требуют радикальных мер, как говорится. Поэтому в мире может что-то сильно измениться или пострадать или исчезнуть — не могу пока сказать, что произойдёт. Я ещё не искал, что это вообще такой за вариант, когда никто из экзорцистов не может справиться. Кто и как спасает — любопытное дело, но о нём позже. Сейчас тебе есть смысл немного почитать об этом Флириусе. Вдруг я упустил существенные детали и это совсем не Флириус? Хотя других вариантов нет… — с этими словами Джон выудил свой ноутбук с полки и некоторое время что-то искал в нём. Затем, видимо, открыл нужную страницу и передал ноутбук Чесу. — Там открыты страницы в Интернете. В основном, это похожие на мифы или байки рассказы, кое-как структурированные для полноты картины.

Чес углубился в незамысловатый, слабо описательный язык, которым и правда было бы годно писать разве что легенды и мифы Древней Греции. Но так оказалось даже лучше: никаких сложных конструкций, умопомрачительных метафор, долгих зевков со стороны читателей. Но чем больше Чес читал, тем сильнее понимал: совпадений чересчур много. Были различия типа блуждающих дион, которые имели гибкое вертлявое тело, оплетённое ветвями, и вместо головы у них был изрыгающий яд цветок. Такие штуки должны были встречаться довольно часто, особенно в подворотнях, и они пугали — не больше, не меньше — всего лишь каких-то маленьких детишек. Присутствие яда никого не смущало, собственно, как и когтистые лапы этих существ. Впрочем, что их не было видно, могло объясняться ещё не слишком сильным проявлением Флириуса в нашей реальности. Ещё, кроме этих дион, были описаны с десяток представителей животно-растительного мира, которые двигались, кричали и как-то пытались досадить людям. Чес решил: и слава богу, иначе бы он, пожалуй, остался заикой, увидав хотя бы одно описанное существо посреди улицы. Ах да, остался заикой, если бы вообще выжил. Поэтому в который раз убеждался — всё, что ни происходило, вело через тернии к лучшему исходу.

Джон в это время убрал со стола и понимающе оценил фразу Чеса о том, что больше сходств между Флириусом описанным и настоящим видеть не хотелось — уж слишком тогда бы всё омрачилось для них двоих. От людей-то не убережёшься в иной раз, а тут вообще какие-то растительнообразные существа. Чес вернул ноутбук и только хмыкнул.

— Откровенно говоря, мне теперь совсем неохота выходить за пределы дома ночью. Даже ради какого бы то ни было спасения.

— Понимаю. Почитаешь про таких тварей — и не только ночью не захочется выходить, — вздохнул Джон и открыл окно. Влажный, пахнущий свежей листвой и речными каналами ветер облетел их комнату робко и плавно, затем, просвистев, тем самым позвал своих товарищей изведать это место. Стало зябко, но хорошо; Чес жадно вдыхал свежую прохладу, а с очередным порывом салфетки разлетелись махровыми перьями по столу. Пока Чес ловил их, Джон негромко заговорил:

— Но есть ещё более интересная деталь. Это то, что у Флириуса существуют своего рода тайные артефакты (не такие уж и тайные, честно говоря), с помощью которых можно приструнить его изнутри. Это я уже узнал из беседы с теми самыми опытными экзорцистами. Вот и способ, собственно, с помощью которого они предотвращали захват: находили в крупных городах спрятанные артефакты при помощи какого-нибудь округлого предмета, заговорённого самым обычным образом на поиск большого сгустка энергии, и уничтожали его. Это было более чем достаточно, чтобы на лет десять-пятнадцать предотвратить наступления именно этого Флириуса. Вообще говоря, всякие такие проявления миров не редкость настолько, что между двумя захватами может не пройти и дня. Другое дело, что часто мы этого не замечаем и все как-то и без нас справляются… Ты, наверное, спросишь, в чём подвох. Я и сам не знаю, — Джон хорошо понимал его настроение, просто смотря ему в глаза своим глубоким, иссиня-чёрным взглядом. — То, что Флириус довольно тупенький, никто не отрицает: тупой, красивый и напористый, как цветочные демоны. Что так запросто оставляет жизненно важные для себя артефакты на видных местах — это, видимо, совершенно глупая норма. Нам же легче, как говорится… Другое дело: тут мог быть более глубинный смысл, в который не верится после такого изучения характера этого мира. Впрочем, эти размышления надо отбросить. Потому что сегодня ночью мы идём уничтожать артефакт, спрятанный в Амстердаме. Я его ещё не искал, но, как сказали люди сведущие, в столицах такие штуки найдутся стопроцентно. Если плохо ищется, советуют расширить область поисков, но это вряд ли…

— То есть после одного лишь уничтожения всё вновь наладится? — Чес услышал свой собственный разочарованный голос — до сих пор не верилось даже ему, что в истории, начавшейся так загадочно, такой предсказуемый и насмешливый конец. Он любил верить в хэппи-энды — пускай это было банально и неинтересно, но даже в этой ситуации он не думал, что всё так просто. Джон глядел на него понимающе и закрыл окно — в мансарде стало чересчур холодно.

— Да, я понимаю твоё разочарование. Но, согласись, чем проще будет решить проблему, тем лучше. Ведь ты и сам говорил, что не хочешь загоняться всем этим. Давай это считать как временным подарком судьбы нам. Временным — потому что мы не знаем и не будем гадать, как всё сегодня пройдёт. В нашем случае надо быть готовыми к полнейшему провалу. — Но Чес понял, что разочаровался не столько в закрученности сюжета, в который они были втянуты, сколько в том, как всё-таки мало они были с Джоном напарниками. Ему не хотелось, чтобы эта история когда-нибудь заканчивалась, но так быть не могло в принципе; Джон рано или поздно скажет, что мир оказался спасён в очередной раз, а его место в Лос-Анджелесе, сторожить другую неспокойную границу. Джон запросто мог без пышных прощаний на следующий же день отчалить, как и делал всегда. Чес, захлебнувшись прозрачным и липким, как нектар, счастьем, позабыл, как всё было в прошлом, а в прошлом было только одно такое вот разочарование — гулкое, бездонное и убивающее. Ему не хотелось верить, что после всего произошедшего, после стольких часов безумия Джон вновь сможет уйти из его жизни, вырвать из него очередной кусок души и оставить разбитым навсегда. Так было всегда, и теперь Чес не хотел повторений. Потому что в этот раз… всё было слишком отчаянно и искренно. Джон казался близким, как никогда; Чес вручил ему все свои слабости, все свои мысли и страхи без остатка. Но что ещё больнее — Джон сделал то же самое со своими. «В этот раз, пожалуйста, пусть будет всё по-другому! Не оставляй меня, Джон. Я совершил большую ошибку, доверившись тебе так сильно. Но и ты-то сам…»

— Несмотря на всю боль и страх, которые мы с тобой испытали за время нашего приключения, я впервые в жизни почувствовал себя нужным и значимым, — Чес хотел промолчать, сжимал губы до покраснений, но слова вырвались не вовремя шаткой, слишком личной волной. — И я не знаю, что будет после… Я обрёл себя за эти жалкие недели, ведь приехал совершенно разбитый и недовольный своей жизнью. Ты ловко утаскиваешь меня в Ад и возвращаешь на Небеса. Не знаю, как у тебя это всё получается… — Чес умолял себя замолчать и краем глаза смотрел на Джона, пытаясь при этом не видеть его выражения лица. Смущение подтолкнуло вспомнить о клочке мусора, который срочно требовалось убрать, и Чес ринулся выкидывать его в мусорное ведро. Но Джон остановил его порыв ещё на стадии вставания, когда Чес вскочил, как будто стул ужалил его.

— Чес, — говорил ровно и холодно, до дрожи пробирающе; Чес ощутил на своей груди горячую ладонь, схватившую его за футболку, а щёку обожгло дыхание с пряно-сигаретным привкусом. — Послушай, Чес… посмотри на меня сначала, ну же, — вторая рука властно потянула его за подбородок вверх, и Чес встретился с этим взглядом, ради которого готов был сделать в подобные моменты что угодно. — Я больше не хочу делать тебе больно. Я знаю, как сильно глупил в прошлом. Но теперь я знаю, что нужно делать, чтобы не заставлять тебя страдать… Я не смогу беспечно уехать, даже если всё закончится сегодня. Какая-то другая история ещё будет требовать своего продолжения… которое приведёт неизвестно к чему.

Глаза Джона блестели искренностью и… Чес не хотел верить. Это было своего рода поражение, может, полупоражение, но что-то такое определённо читалось в этих затухающих глазах. Джон держал его за подбородок, его губы дрожали, изредка растягиваясь в улыбку, сам он выглядел чересчур подавлено для своего спокойного голоса. Но Чесу оказалось нетрудно увидеть, как эмоции, шипя, кипели внутри этого человека, так старавшегося на протяжении всей своей жизни от них уйти. И вот, видимо, в этом и заключалось поражение…

— Неизвестно… к чему, — повторил за ним Чес, словно впервые произносил подобные слова. Джон улыбнулся и отпустил его.

— Ты и сам об этом знаешь. Я не оставлю тебя. Потому что с нашим сломленным на сто раз вот этим… — Джон приложил руку к грудной клетке, — уже глупо не видеть очевидных вещей. Правда?

Чес кивнул, изумлённый. Никогда бы не подумал, что его воспалённые, явившиеся во время цветочного светопреставления мысли окажутся точной, поразительной правдой. Джону осталось признать только лишь факт, что он разучился обнимать и что помочь ему сможет человек, расходовавший всю внутреннюю энергию на ошибочных людей. Простой, безумный, нелогичный факт. И, казалось, что Джон уже совсем близко к его пониманию.

После этого разговора они ловко перешли на тему существ во Флириусе, его более роскошных, чем было сейчас ночью, ландшафтов и тому подобного. Чес изумлялся, когда прочитал о гигантских толстых дубах с большими цветками, растущих на их ветках, которые оживали ночью и ходили в ближайших лесах. Говорят, они плевались ядом-нектаром и ловили незадачливых путников с помощью плотной и склизкой слюны. Но, пока Чес говорил об этом и слушал об очередной странности Флириуса, ставшего неоднозначным персонажем в этой истории, он думал о недавнем разговоре и о том, как сладко дрожало всё внутри него, когда Джон говорил, что не бросит его. Джон и сам опасался того, к чему всё может привести, но он негласно признался, что с Чесом ему тоже слишком хорошо. Слишком хорошо и странно. Он смотрел на него с поражением, он отдавал ему свои слабости и молча стискивал зубы от боли, потому что никогда не было так плохо и легко одновременно, так стыдно и лучезарно от понимания, что ты теперь зависим самой отчаянной в мире зависимостью. Но Джон сумел пройти через это. И Чес чувствовал себя почти счастливым, потому что страх остаться с разбитым тем, что трепыхалось на жизненном ветру у него вместо души, улетел вместе с рассыпчатым синеватым облаком за окном.


	14. Глава 14 Каменная роза

_Настоящее приключение отличить легко – пока оно происходит, тебе чаще всего совершенно не весело._

 _Ким Стенли Робинсон ©._

Вечер наступил слишком незаметно: несколько часов пролетели быстро и бесполезно, ровно как дома. Чес и не думал, что где-нибудь в гостях не будет отсчитывать минуты до скорейшего ухода к себе, но здесь он не чувствовал себя скованным, поэтому за беспечными занятиями и разговорами они с Джоном и не заметили, что за окном улицы налились синевой и тёплым кашемиром, а маслянистые пятна фонарей расползлись по всему городу. Под конец из их единственного гида была вытащена помятая карта Амстердама, и Джон, выудив из своего арсенала маленький серый шарик, принялся проговаривать нужное заклятие. Чес в это время поджаривал курицу в грибном соусе и с интересом выглядывал за ширму, чтобы понаблюдать за таинством. Наконец, на полу была разостлана пёстрая, разрезанная синими каналами карта города, и Джон, присев на колени, кинул шарик на карту. Покатавшись немного неровными кругами, шарик остановился где-то в районе музея Ван Гога, то есть ближе к югу Амстердама. Чес хмыкнул.

— Почти в самом центре. У Флириуса и правда нет мозгов?

— Вероятно, что нет, — Джон поднял шарик и отметил место чёрной ручкой. — Говорю же тебе, что в прошлые разы было достаточно этого ритуала, чтобы предотвратить наступление. Посмотрим, сработает ли в этом случае…

— А как ты собираешься этот артефакт уничтожать? — для Чеса всё было как будто впервые. Безусловно, он знал пару способов, которыми можно было уничтожать источники мистической силы, но тут-то был целый артефакт, от которого зависел целый мир! Джон кинул в него насмешливый ироничный взгляд и усмехнулся.

— С тобой, как с экзорцистом, пусть и мелкого класса, дела вообще плохи. Обычное разрушающее изнутри заклятие. Ты и сам его читал когда-то. Уж не помню, что мы такого разрушали, но один раз минимум ты его произносил. Тут этого будет достаточно более чем.

Чес даже опешил, хотел что-то добавить, но решил просто ретироваться к сковородке, потому что в голове всё укладывалось чересчур скудно. То есть для подавления натиска огромной Вселенной требуется разрушить лишь небольшой артефакт, местоположение которого может узнать почти любой дурак? И само заклятие разрушения может пролепетать даже только что научившийся говорить ребёнок, если он обладает мистическими силами? Чес до сих пор не мог поверить. Не то чтобы ему хотелось побольше проблем с этим гниющим цветочным мирком, но заранее обнадёживать себя лёгкой победой не хотелось. Лимит разочарований был исчерпан.

Когда они уселись за стол и принялись ужинать, Джон заговорил:

— Послушай, я и сам малость удивлён тем, что всё так просто. Но, поверь, бывает и такое. Не факт ещё, что мы найдём этот артефакт или что его будет так легко уничтожить. Я только стараюсь подбодрить нас… — Джон вздохнул. — А то и так один разочарования в твоей жизни в последнее время.

— Не только в последнее время, — горько ухмыльнулся Чес, и Джон так искренне и понимающе посмотрел на него, что, кажется, понял весь смысл этой фразы лучше него. Но Чесу было впервые легко и хорошо это осознавать: как будто ему наконец не требовалось нести это всё в одиночку.

— Слушай, а мы сможем опознать это артефакт? Или тебе известно, как он выглядит? — решив сменить тему со своей жизни (то есть с полнейшего разочарования), спросил он. Джон кивнул.

— Догадки есть. Каждый раз это какой-то разный предмет, конечно же. Но, я думаю, среди всего остального хлама мы его распознаем. Основная суть будет в том, что это будет предмет, связанный с цветами или даже сам цветок или что-то около того. Так что сегодняшний наш план: достичь указанной точки и уничтожить артефакт. Вот ещё что: во время этого путешествия к артефакту может возникнуть много неурядиц и опасностей. Всё-таки не чёрти что, а важная вещь. По дороге могут проявиться какие-то сложности, по крайней мере, опытные люди в этом деле упомянули это. Выполняй все мои приказы и следуй ровно за мной. Мне чертовски не хочется подвергать тебя опасности… — Джон говорил прямо и искренне, и его голос немного дрожал. Джон не привык говорить откровенные вещи вслух, особенно касающиеся его чувств, и Чес с трудом догадывался, какого масштаба переворот устроил в этой вечно статичной, сдержанной душе. Чес ответил, что выполнит всё до единого, и ощутил, как тепло запоздалой змейкой заползло к нему в ледяную душу. Только Джон умел так: и насыщать его душу, и обнулять. Больше Чес не разрешил никому сотворять такие вещи с собой; что-то давно пошло вспять, и оставалось только дождаться финала, когда неровные опасные слова выскользнуть из демонических уголков сознания и убьют их обоих. Впрочем, Чес об этом уже знал. Но с каждой такой мыслью изумлялся и не верил всё больше.

Было одиннадцать вечера, Флириус уже властно занял своё место в их реальности, небрежно набросав на всё и вся отпечаток безумия и тупой радости. Как только Джон и Чес вышли, зарядил дождь, и от этого чужой мир стал ещё более неуютным. Лужи рябили разноцветными огнями и искрами, капли пригибали лепестки цветов, в небе больше не распускались салюты. Впрочем, так было даже лучше: казалось, что кто-то слишком сильный слегка приструнил Флириуса, как нашкодившего ребёнка, и тот временно приуныл, смыв с себя привычную личину безрассудства. Чес держался рядом с Джоном, ощущал его надёжное плечо рядом и уже сомневался, что какая-нибудь опасность может угрожать им всерьёз — ощущение безопасности порой такое странное и противоречивое! Но это помогло Чесу спастись от наваждения, обычно нападавшего на него во время ночных прогулок, — о подобном эффекте так нигде и не было написано, кстати, и Джон говорил, что все про такое слыхали впервые. Одна из причин, по которой Флириус всё меньше напоминал Флириус, но не самая главная, конечно же. И Чес знал не понаслышке, что подобные различия значили куда более серьёзные вещи, чем казалось изначально. Но в их случае оставалось ничто иное, как надеяться.

Они прошли по Халлстраат и Чес с нервозностью оглянулся на свой дом, подумав, меняется ли декорация в его квартире или нет. Только потом с запозданием вспомнил, что забыл Джону напомнить о том, чтобы тот поставил блок на его квартиру, и ему вновь придётся ночевать у него. Перспектива казалась чересчур хорошенькой, способной скрасить любую горечь, которую бы им доставил Флириус. Чес улыбнулся, и по его душе так резко резануло счастье, что на секунду ему перекрыло дыхание — вот уж когда бы он смог себе вообразить, что будет иметь возможность ночевать так запросто у Джона Константина! Фантастика, и только. Впрочем, Чес вполне себе научился с лёгкостью воспринимать такую реальность, потому что знал: от них прошлых с Джоном не осталось уже ничего — так, слабые остатки. Они уже перетерпели чересчур много, поломались почти до основания и сейчас учились жить буквально на растерзанных осколках. Тут уж было совершенно не до внутренних войн с гордыней и самооценкой — друг друга понять хотя бы сейчас, раз не поняли в прошлом!

Они пересекли через мост первый канал и, дойдя до второго, направились вдоль него вниз, на юг, к музею Ван Гога. Рядом плескались серебристо-зелёные воды Сингелграхт, а на той стороне были разбиты разноцветные шатры — наверное, что-то типа рынка, по которому гуляли люди. Оттуда пахло специями и порохом, и Чес постарался, чтобы они с Джоном шли как можно дальше от воды, по которым изредка плавали белоснежные катера, убранные богатыми тяжёлыми тканями, за которыми при свете массивных фонарей танцевали разодетые в перья люди. Всё это вызывало не более чем раздражение; Чес видел всё это сквозь чёрные стволы деревьев и прижимался к Джону, когда из очередной лодки слышались взбудораженные крики. Ближе центру воздух накалялся запахом приторной карамели и жёг лёгкие изнутри; Чесу казалось: он опять немного терял себя, его разум начинал расправлять радужные крылья в стороны, чтобы легко вспорхнуть. При этом набережная и не думала заканчиваться, изредка извиваясь змейкой, перекрываясь ажурными мостами и пестря сотнями цветов. Дождь не переставал лить, и холодок резво подбирался под кофты, заставляя тело дрожать. Чес глядел в размытую, заплаканную даль, по которой были размазаны сотни оттенков, и ожидал, что в любую секунду из-за ближайшего угла может выскочить какая-нибудь дриада или огромный дуб с цветами и забрызгать их смертельным ядом. Джон, конечно, спасёт его, но сам эффект неожиданности и отчаяния немного пугал.

— Ты что, замёрз? — вдруг спросил Джон, и этот негромкий голос чуть не заставил Чеса подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, потому что среди глубокой, разбавляемой отдалённым шумом тишины это показалось роковым выстрелом. Посмотрев на Джона изумлённо, он ответил:

— Нет, а что?

— Стук твоих зубов доходит даже до меня. Надо было одеться теплее, кто ж знал, что польёт дождь… Жаль, я не могу снять с себя пальто, иначе читать заклинание будет некому, — в тени лицо Джона казалось мягким и понимающим. Чес смутился и пожал плечами.

— Всё в порядке… Я не столько замёрз. Мне мерзко и боязно от этого всего, — Чес теперь и сам слышал стук своих зубов. Джон мягко тронул его за плечо и прижал к себе; со стороны, конечно, убого, странно, и Джон бы наверняка такое не сделал, разве что через собственную смерть, но Чесу понравилось, как гулко затрепетало его сердце и как по телу разлился приятный, клокочущий жар. «И всё вновь, до чёртиков правильно», — проносилось в голове привычным огненным вихрем. До самого здания Рейксмузея они шли так, не расцепляясь и не давая редкому теплу выскальзывать из их потрепавшихся сердец. Чес больше не хотел думать над тем, как это произошло, Чес хотел ощущать все оттенки мягко кружащегося пепла вокруг них. Казалось, где-то вдалеке едва слышный голос начал обратный отсчёт; отсчёт до чего? Чес догадывался, да и Джон не был дураком. Только всё это ещё не укладывалось в противоречивом разуме и сердце…

Они добрались до широкого перекрёстка перед Рейксмузеем; Чес почти согрелся, поэтому они разъединились, но ощущение властной, тёплой руки Джона до сих пор оставалось на плече. Мощное, украшенное шпилями и рыжеватым кирпичом здание Рейксмузея с горделивым видом взирало на центральный Амстердам; днём там хранились произведения Гойи, Ван Гога и прочих, а вот что там хранилось сейчас, когда Рейксмузей проецировался на Флириус, страшно было подумать. Да и внешне такое здание хотелось обходить, потому что вместо привычных окон были вставлены вычурные витражи, белая облицовка заменилась пёстрой — то зелёной, то оранжевой, то красной, а какие-то стены были вообще завешаны узорчатой тканью, расшитой цветами. В небольшом садике перед зданием росли яркие цветы всех видов и размеров, что казалось абсурдом для первого месяца зимы. Подобная феерия наверняка творилась и за фасадом, где располагалась подстриженная лужайка, небольшой водоём и где туристы делали шикарные фотографии на фоне изящных шпилей Рейксмузея. Впрочем, сегодня Джон и Чес направлялись не туда, а свернули в извилистый переулок прямо перед музеем. Тут начинались хорошенькие, рыжевато-коричневые и кремовые особняки с башенками и ажурными балконами, украшенные узорными аннелетами и наличниками. При каждом таком особняке был собственный сад за тонкой чёрной оградой, где на ухоженных клумбах пестрили цветы и садовые фигурки. Чесу помнилось, что тут находились какие-то мелкие музеи и уютные гостиницы. На первом же повороте они свернули в узкий переулок и, пройдя два дома, остановились рядом с одним особняком, внешне мало отличающимся от остальных. Джон осторожно открыл кованую дверцу и показал Чесу, что надо было идти в сад. Чес не колебался, потому что, во-первых, верил Джону, а во-вторых, нигде в этом доме не горел свет, что, впрочем, не гарантировало отсутствие хозяев.

В саду росли низкие кусты жасмина и были разбиты овальные клумбы с розами. На этом разнообразие почему-то заканчивалось, хотя в другом конце сада виднелись молодые тонкие деревья. Джон шёпотом сказал, что им нужно к фонтану, который Чес не заметил сразу: по правую руку в глубине ароматных кустов действительно вырисовывались бледно-серебристые линии небольшого фонтанчика, навряд ли работающего. Осторожно ступая по хрустящему гравию, которым были засыпаны дорожки, они подбирались к некоему предмету рядом с этим фонтаном, который мог стать роковой точкой в захвате Флириусом их мира. Было чересчур тихо, возбуждённые голоса доносились откуда-то издалека и так скудно, что казались лишь неровными созвучиями в голове. Чесу сдавливало сознание эта твёрдая, тяжкая тишина; любой резкий хруст или крик мог стать ударом под дых для него. Влажность с привкусом ледяного одиночества и кислой травы забиралась под пальто и немного в душу, чтобы коснуться своим липким язычком и так разодранного на куски хаоса внутри и напомнить о тех днях, когда Чес был одинок и подобное пламя жадно сжигало его, обернувшись вокруг него плотным болезненным жгутом. Чес не хотел вспоминать, отгонял обрывки, пропитанные алкоголем, но они возвращались, как бумеранг, и хлестали с двойной силой. Он знал: всё это из-за Флириуса, игравшегося с сознаниями своих обитателей и гостей как с красивыми нелепыми игрушками, но не мог убедить себя не дрожать и не задерживать дыхание, жалобно кусая губы и стараясь проглотить острую горечь.

«Скоро всё закончится», — стало его новым вечно крутящимся в голове девизом. Скоро всё закончится, и он был уверен в этом, хотя никто не обещал стопроцентного результата, даже Джон, даже он сам минут двадцать назад с трудом верил в хороший исход. Но сейчас, в этом тёмном, полном сумрачно-зелёных теней саду хотелось поскорее закончить с внушающим страх миром и, проснувшись среди ночи, обнаружить за окном не охапку пахучих цветков, а пустую, засыпанную пожухшими листьями улицу. Они стояли рядом с мертвенным неработающим фонтаном, Джон минуту внимательно смотрел на него, обошёл раз вокруг, наконец хмыкнул.

— Артефакт… на фонтане. На верхушке. — Чес пригляделся и действительно увидел, что не более чем полутораметровую верхушку украшал белый каменный цветок розы, искусно вырезанный вместе со всеми натуральными изгибами и колкими шипами. Не творение Микеланджело, конечно, но сделано довольно хорошо и аккуратно; в любое другое время Чес бы прошёл мимо такого фонтана — видал и получше, но сегодня он буквально впился взглядом в этот предмет. Ему с трудом верилось, что от этого мелкого фонтанчика в чьём-то саду частного особняка заключается вся сила Флириуса. И что почти любой человек может уничтожить то, что достигалось с долгим временем. Ну, допустим, чтобы совершить это, надо знать местоположение и вообще всю идею с этими артефактами, но достаточно заинтересованному человеку сделать это не составит труда. Джон находился напротив него, за фонтаном, и, уперевшись одним коленом в бортик, притронулся рукой к каменной розе и, хмыкнув, принялся шептать заклятие. Чес беспокойно оглядывался вокруг себя, реагируя на каждый шелест ветерка или гулкую капель по листьям жасмина позади него, ожидал подвоха и тучу дион, в его сознании просто обязанных выползти отовсюду и напасть на них. Но впервые в жизни всё шло до приторности хорошо: никто не вылез, сад оставался почти таким же неподвижным, лишь изредка ветер качал тонкие ветки его кустов и деревьев, а кроме глухих хаотичных капель дождя и отдалённого людского гула не было слышно ничего. Спустя полминуты Джон отошёл от фонтана и послышался тихий, сдавленный треск внутри самого камня. На глазах высеченная роза развалилась на кучу мелких хрупких осколков, звонко усыпавших дно фонтана; после этого тревожно завибрировал и сам фонтан — наконец, от его верхушки, и так покоцанной, отломился кусочек, затем ещё несколько. Вскоре фонтан дребезжал, как будто земля под ним сотрясалась от землетрясения, но Чес с Джоном уверенно стояли на ногах. Джон быстро обогнул фонтан, схватил Чеса за руку и потянул его в сторону, призвав сделать хотя бы пару шагов от разваливающегося сооружения. Вскоре, теряя себя по кусочкам, фонтан гулко рухнул, буквально рассыпавшись даже не на мелкие камешки, а превратившись в пыль, которая быстро развеялась ветром и впиталась в землю. Всё это произошло меньше, чем за минуту, и Чес стоял, разинув рот, потому что ожидал увидеть нечто более грандиозное. Джон же оказался куда более сообразительным, и, прежде чем Чес успел хоть о чём-то подумать, он потянул его в сторону выхода — разрушение артефакта могло разозлить Флириус или разбудить жителей особняка, в конце концов: и тут уж сложно сказать, что было хуже.

Они бежали, не останавливаясь, до самого угла Рейксмузея; дождь усилился и безжалостно хлестал по лицу, а разноцветные огоньки города растеклись, как чудесный макияж юной девицы, которой разбили сердце. Лиловые облака грузно скопились над непокорным, сумасшедшим Амстердамом, и Чесу казалось, что сейчас должно произойти событие не менее грандиозное, чем Страшный Суд. На углу, перед широким перекрёстком, рядом с чёрной филигранной калиткой в сад Рейксмузея, они остановились и перевели дыхание. Только потом, убедившись, что за ними никто не гнался, сверкая разъярённым взглядом, они судорожно обратили внимание на улицы вокруг и затаили дыхание. Однако ж ничего не изменилось: в окне дома напротив порхали гигантские, в рост человека, изумрудно-сиреневые бабочки, невдалеке около подъезда, ведущего на шумную вечеринку, одиноко курила девушка с ивовыми ниспадающими ветвями с листьями вместо волос, а в воду с мимо проплывающего по каналу катера насильно скинули человека, после которого на поверхности осталась жемчужная кувшинка с розоватой каймой. Всё было как прежде. Чес в надежде посмотрел на Джона и задал логичный вопрос:

— Может, он пропадает не сразу? И надо подождать до завтра? — Джон угрюмо помотал головой, несколько секунд ещё всматривался в улицы вокруг них и наконец сухо выдал вердикт:

— Ничего не вышло… — впервые в жизни Чес услышал нотку тревожности и отчаяния в этом голосе, когда внезапно сильная слабость перекрывала связки и мешала говорить. Джон усиленно скрывал это, принимая сосредоточенный, спокойный вид, но в его взгляде росла паника. После этого и Чес совершенно покорно принял простую, но резанувшую как наточенный кинжал истину: и впрямь ничего не вышло, бесполезно надеяться, что это произойдёт минутой позже.

— Ты же и сам понимаешь, что артефакт — это своего рода важный орган мира. При уничтожении этого органа всё должно было пропасть в ту же секунду. Есть два варианта: либо мы ошиблись в поиске артефакта, хотя лично я, прикоснувшись, ощутил довольно мощный поток энергии, исходивший от каменного цветка и фонтана в целом, либо…

— …либо Флириус больше не зависит от каких бы то ни было артефактов, — заключил Чес и сам поразился холодности своего голоса, как будто он трактовал смертный приговор. — И мы должны отыскать теперь нечто более серьёзное, что сможет заставить Флириус прекратить наступление.

— Но… Чес, — Джон развернулся к нему, оказавшись близко, и схватил его за плечи, — Я не знаю, что делать теперь… Честно. Не знаю, — он выглядел так, будто его застали врасплох, и глядел полубеспомощно, полурасстроено. Чес покачал головой и мягко заглянул ему в глаза.

— Мы придумаем, Джон. Это просто отчаяние. Надо пересилить его, не сдаться. Мне кажется, тот сад был непрост… Там не было ужасных чудовищ и ядовитых триффидов, зато там было то, что с лёгкостью могло убить нас не меньше, чем когти и яд: отчаяние и разочарование. Артефакт вместе с Флириусом ждали нас. Теперь ты и сам это понимаешь, Джон. Мир опережает нас на шаг… — Чес вполне осознавал то, что говорил, только в процессе; был и сам шокирован количеством умных мыслей, которые произнёс, зато это было ровно тем, что он ощутил, стоя в тёмном загадочном саду. Джон глядел на него теперь уже серьёзно и внимательно, кивнул и, стиснув ткань его пальто в своих пальцах сильнее, ответил:

— Ты прав… Ты… сильнее, чем кажешься себе. Поверь мне. Даже я попал под влияние чего-то, что там было, хотя и знал об этом, но счёл ерундой. Да, может быть, Флириус нас опережает и играется с нами, как с игрушками. Тогда нужно вновь продумать все стратегии и решить что-нибудь, — Джон отпустил его, откашлялся, будто старался и сам забыть своё помрачение глубокими, вселяющими апатию тенями, и легко покачал головой. — Ты мог бы стать очень хорошим экзорцистом, но экзорцистом немного иного рода, чем я или кто-либо ещё. Но это всё равно не твоё. Просто… ну, знай, что ты способный.

Чес улыбнулся и махнул рукой, отвернув голову; вот уж об этой больной теме он не хотел бы говорить, ведь даже сейчас считал себя обыкновенным, ни на что не способным мальчишкой. Но признание Джона жарко и болезненно скользнуло по его телу острой спицей от грудной клетки вниз; может, и не столько признание, сколько сама обстановка, когда вновь обнажались чужие слабости и свои страхи. И когда никто из них уже не боялся и не сопротивлялся, позволяя какой-то сумбурной силе подталкивать их к краю бездонного, рубиново-смоляного обрыва.

Впрочем, текущих проблем это не отменяло. Теперь надо было добираться до дома с вполне разбитым настроением, высушивать одежду, а Чесу ещё дополнительно вставать завтра с утра на работу и Джону — придумывать следующий план. Едва они успели сделать шаг, как услыхали сквозь шелест дождя протяжное уханье сов, летающих где-то явно неподалёку. Ужасно редкое дело — совы в таком крупном городе, но, пожалуй, чего только не бывало. Чес повернул голову направо и увидал рядом с собой, буквально в паре метров, усевшихся на калитку двух бурых сов. Их глаза странным образом сияли в темноте фиолетовым блеском, и это первое, что заставило Чеса усомниться в том, что это были обычные совы. Одна из них громко и протяжно ухнула, вторая встряхнулась; они смотрели ровно на них, почти не моргая, и это было одно из самых зловещих ощущений в мире, когда на тебя смотрело подобное существо. Джон тоже это заметил и прошептал Чесу: «Надо уходить… Настораживает меня это». Он сделал пару шагов назад, не поворачиваясь к совам спиной, и Чес следовал его примеру, но, ощутив вибрирующую неприязнь, схватил Джона за руку. Прохладные, мокрые от дождя пальцы крепко и приятно обвили его ладонь, и шершавая влажная ткань пальто коснулась его запястья. Куда-то в волосы Джон прошептал ему: «Бежим!», и они развернулись, рванув по набережной и не отпуская друг друга.

Чес умолял вселенную не посылать им вслед сов, но всё во Флириусе работало с точностью до наоборот: почти в ту же секунду, как они сорвались с места, две совы с ужасным уханьем взлетели ввысь и, хлопая крыльями, направились в их сторону. Чес не оборачивался, пока они бежали по набережной, но чувствовал впервые столь явно, как неестественного цвета взгляд прожигал его спину, забираясь под ткань пальто и высекая ужасающие символы. Образно, конечно, но тогда всё это казалось обезумевшей явью. Мимо мелькали скрюченные ветки деревьев, сияющая река, неоновые огни; капли пытались удушить и ослепить, не иначе, заливая рот и глаза, а слух обострился до такой степени, что без проблем улавливал в общем шуме приближающееся хлопанье крыльев. Останавливаться не хотелось ни на секунду, хотя бегун из Чеса был слабый и непродолжительный, но совы всё же нагнали их и летели рядом, по каждой с двух сторон. Одна из них протяжно заухала, и её крик отдался вибрирующим эхом внутри грудной клетки. Чес тут же поскользнулся и едва не упал — его придержал Джон, но, мелко взглянув на асфальт, он ужаснулся: прежняя набережная была сплошь покрыта склизкими толстыми лианами. Чес готов был поклясться, что по пути туда ничего подобного не было. Они выросли буквально за несколько минут? Или их создал кто-то прямо сейчас?..

Они пытались с Джоном обходить лианы, но ноги то и дело скользили по ним, существенно замедляя бег. Вскоре лиановая часть набережной закончилась (всего полоса препятствий длилась около десяти метров), и Чес с Джоном вновь смогли ускориться; впрочем, и совы не отставали. Джон негромко сказал ему сиплым голосом: «Эти лианы… из-за сов». Чес и сам спустя некоторое мгновение догадался, что уханье совы и появившиеся лианы были вполне себе связаны.

Они бежали уже минуты две, и дыхание сбилось ко всем чертям, сердце истошно колотилось, норовясь выпрыгнуть за пределы грудной клетки. Совы неспешно планировали сзади них, давая им, словно уже давно загнанным жертвам, немного опережать себя, но преследовали с хладнокровной точностью. Неожиданно вторая сова часто захлопала крыльями перед собой, остановившись на пару секунд; это Чес понял, полуобернувшись назад, и почему-то не сомневался, что сейчас что-то произойдёт. И действительно, от ближайшего здания перед ними отлетела горсть огненных искр и рассыпалась в метрах пяти от них, превратившись в высокий, на всю набережную, столп пламени. Джон едва успел потянуть его в сторону моста, чтобы перейти на другую набережную, и ещё бы одна жалкая секунда, и они бы не успели сделать поворот. Совы оценили их манёвр и с протяжным заносом свернули за ними.

Бег по ночной набережной, усыпанной огнями, превратился в адское плутание по соседним узким улочкам; то и дело они с Джоном поскальзывались на лианах или отпрыгивали в сторону от сильного пламени, горевшего буквально на пустом месте. Благо, что на этом умения сов с лиловым взглядом заканчивались, иначе бы Чес, пожалуй, услыхал тихий скрип своего остановившегося сердца. То скольжение, то жаркий воздух, обдававший щёки; земля и огонь смешались в своей убийственной стихии в этом мире и пытались всеми способами задушить и выжечь нерадивых путников, решивших пошатнуть покой. Чес судорожно пытался осознать ситуацию, хватал ртом воздух, но мог лишь слепо следовать за Джоном, который властно тянул его за собой по дождливому, растёкшемуся Амстердаму. Каким-то диким, обходным путём они добрались до знакомой Халлстраат; Чес узнал знакомые домики, пусть и обезображенные цветочной оспой. Джон воспользовался моментом, пока совы их не нагнали, и сдавленно проговорил ему:

— У нас будет всего лишь минута, чтобы добежать от железной дороги до моего дома… Надо будет ускориться. Я их остановлю, но они, твари, довольно сильные… — Чес кивнул, прикинув, что им придётся стать настоящими спринтерами, когда они выйдут из-под сводов подземного перехода. А пока — очередные лианы и пламя, уже давно смешавшиеся перед глазами. Чес задыхался, но страх, скользящий аккуратной змейкой по спине, и ощущение горячей руки в своей ладони заставляли его не сдаваться и, превозмогая тягучую боль в боку, бежать. Несколько раз они сворачивали в боковые улочки; протяжное уханье сов превратило их грудные клетки в покрытые ледышками сосуды, а хлопанье тяжёлых крыльев почти физически стучало мигренью в голове. Они оба уже едва держались на ногах, Чесу не хватало воздуха, и он ощущал усталость Джона, подтачиваемую ещё и усталостью другого рода — моральной, когда все его силы сосредотачивались в одном действии или заклинании. Джон сильно ушиб колено, споткнувшись о лиану, Чес готов был упасть в любой момент от усталости, и его щёки горели от жаркого воздуха, когда он оказался рядом с пламенем почти вплотную.

Когда они достигли парка, то сумели вздохнуть даже спокойно и немного замедлиться: совы не стали разжигать пламя или заставлять жуткие тёмно-зелёные лианы появляться из-под земли. Вместо этого они, словно стервятники над умирающим животным, кружили над ними, поднявшись высоко-высоко в небе, но ни в коем случае не отставали, понемногу пробираясь вперёд. Джон и Чес воспользовались этим, чтобы перейти почти на шаг и сделать несколько жадных глотков, при этом уговаривая сердце не заходиться в таком ужасающем темпе. Но конец парка показался слишком быстро, поэтому пришлось заставить наполовину ватные ноги вновь побежать. Арка под железной дорогой, внутри которой стены были разрисованы в обоих реальностях цветочной долиной, и Джон, напрягшись, как только они выбежали из-под арки, выкрикнул какой-то набор слов и махнул рукой в сторону крупных птиц, уже поджидавших их невдалеке. На секунду блеснула вспышка молнии, и хлопанье крыльев сошло на нет; Джон буквально ринулся вперёд, крепко держа Чеса за руку и практически утаскивая его за собой. Всё переплелось перед глазами: алые деревья, огромные цветы, серебристый фальшивый дождь, голубое свечение чьего-то окна, мокрые полотна на стенах зданий, призраки фонарей. Минута — довольно мало для такого расстояния, и Чес был уверен, что перед юрким рывком в спасительный подъезд он услыхал где-то вдалеке зловещее, раздосадованное и протяжное уханье, больше похожее разъярённый вой зверя.

— Они нас не найдут здесь… К тому же, у моей квартиры стоит блок, им ни за что нас не отыскать… — хрипло, кашляя, уверял Джон, но сам заставил Чеса пройти хотя бы пролёт, прежде чем грохнуться на пыльный пол и, задыхаясь, глотать воздух открытым ртом. Они соскользнули по стене почти синхронно, дышали в унисон, а перед глазами расплывались блёклые очертания подъезда и светильник в виде тюльпана над ними. Чес думал, что умрёт там же, но, спустя минуту, он ощутил себя лучше и вопросительно глянул на Джона, раскрасневшегося и усталого. Тот слабо кивнул и кивком головы показал встать, чтобы таки дойти до квартиры. Когда собственное дыхание перестало заглушать остальные звуки, Чесу стало казаться, будто где-то на соседней улице пронзительно кричали совы, пытаясь найти своих жертв. Только сейчас он осознал всю опасность, и по его коже прошли ледяные мурашки. Они неспешно направились к самому верхнему этажу. Как только вошли в мансарду, Чес хотел было включить свет, но Джон мягко остановил его руку и сказал:

— Это может быть заметно с улицы. Совы где-то поблизости. Лучше не показываться особо. — Чес его сразу понял и виновато улыбнулся. Джон даже задёрнул штору поплотнее, правда, по пути к ней чуть не уронил ширму. Чес добрёл до ванной и почти шёпотом сказал, что примет душ. В ответ Джон посмеялся над ним и заметил, что можно говорить любым тоном — стены в этом доме были что надо, снаружи навряд ли кто-то мог услышать что-нибудь, даже если прислушиваться в непосредственной близости к их окнам. Главное — не включать свет во всей мансарде, потому что их окна и так могли быть самыми настораживающими во Флириусе. В ванной комнате Джон, правда, разрешил включить лампочку; Чес стоял под горячей, приятной струёй и, смотря в светлый потолок, пытался осознать, что только что произошло. Но белёсый, влажный пар развевал его мысли, поэтому сосредоточиться на чём-либо не удалось. Однако впервые за последние полчаса он смог выдохнуть спокойно и ощутить себя в безопасности; жуткие совы с горящими глазами, вероятно, будут сниться ему в кошмарных снах, но, возможно, это было меньшее из двух зол.

Когда он вышел из ванной, Джон включил фонарик на телефоне, чтобы хоть немного ориентироваться в комнате. Он уже заправил свою кровать и вытащил из шкафа простыни и подушку, которые теперь были выделены только для Чеса — уже и думать страшно, что выходило так по-свойски и совершенно естественно. Чес завалился на диван и поставил будильник на своём телефоне — работу никто не отменял, ровно как и начало недели, потому что был всего лишь вторник, хотя отчаянно хотелось выходных — после таких-то приключений! Кровать Джона находилась за диваном Чеса, но довольно близко, поэтому, расположившись каждый на своём месте, они могли болтать без всяких преград. По окну яростно хлестали капли, шторки нервно подёргивались от ветра из небольших щелей между окнами, а где-то наверняка в подсознании ещё голосили две совы, летающие сейчас по городу в поисках их. Чес не видел лица Джона, даже его очертаний, но знал, что тот сейчас был задумчив и печален, ведь его идея с треском провалилась, а это значило, что всё куда серьёзнее… Наконец, Чес решился спросить:

— Что ты думаешь… по этому поводу? — Джон помолчал немного, вздохнул и явно покачал головой в полном недоразумении.

— Я думаю, что всё намного хуже, чем кажется. Артефакт был либо ложным, либо… от его уничтожения захватническая деятельность Флириуса никак уже не зависит. Я обдумываю эти два варианта и пока не могу сказать, что из них более верно. Проверить можно одним лишь способом: попробовать завтра вновь отыскать артефакт по карте. Если не отыщется, значит, Флириус уже не зависит, а если отыщется, то у нас не остаётся выбора: придётся идти и вновь уничтожать его. Вообще, мне надо подумать, сейчас все мысли сбились в кучу, голова раскалывается. Что-то здесь не так… — Чес хорошо понимал Джона, потому что и его собственные мысли были эфемерной бессмысленной кучей.

— Ты говорил, что Флириус должен был исчезнуть почти сразу же, как только мы разрушим артефакт. Но он мало того, что не исчез — ещё и погоню за нами устроил. Теперь эти совы… будут всё время нас преследовать? — Чес хотел сказать спокойно, но его голос дрогнул слишком явно; захотелось сразу укорить себя за излишнюю слабость, но потом он вспомнил с усмешкой, что и так все слабости вручил Джону одной ужасной, пропахшей сигаретами ночью. Скрывать что-либо было уже так смешно и забавно, хотя они до сих пор скрывали нечто более существенное, и точно знали об этом прямо сейчас, глядя в синевато-чёрные покатый потолок. Это было похоже на скользкую шёлковую ленту, потрёпанную по краям и утратившую свой блеск; она неслась разноцветным безвольным змеем в небе, и её хотелось поймать, чего бы это ни стоило. Но, едва коснувшись её мягкой структуры, в следующий момент её легко можно было потерять вновь, потому что она была невесомой и свободной, неуловимой и заставляющей бежать за ней хоть на смертельный обрыв. Ровно такое же испытывал лично сам Чес — гнался и гнался за лёгкой и ускальзывающей мыслью, но никак не мог понять, а в отчаянные минуты соприкосновения с ней ощущал типичный ужас и страх, потому и отпускал, однако вскоре был вновь готов поймать её. И Джон, казалось ему, тоже был в этом деле, правда, ловил небрежно и очень удачно, почти брал её в руки, но отпускал по собственному желанию — навряд ли был готов к тому, чтобы осознать эту мысль, что уж говорить про Чеса… Так глупо и выходило. Но Чес знал: нужно совершенно мизерное количество времени, чтобы они наконец поймали эту ленту, взглянули друг другу в глаза и рассыпались на тысячи таких же пёстрых лент, которые бы напомнили таким же отчаявшимся и надломленным слегка и сильно душам, что им стоит держаться вместе. Иначе можно совсем растерять и так маленькую часть себя…

Джон помолчал немного, словно тоже ушёл мыслями глубоко в себя, и наконец ответил:

— Нет, совы — кстати говоря, это не совсем совы — проблема только на сегодня. Они временны, как и всё в этом мире. Исключая, конечно, странного вида колесо обозрения… О чём-то подобном не сказал ни один из экзорцистов, с которыми я говорил. Впрочем, давай об этом завтра. С сегодняшней задачей мы справились — хотя бы выжили. Разбираться с Флириусом, который и не Флириус, известный нам по описаниям, будем следующим вечером.

Пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, они улеглись поудобнее и заснули. Чес вырубился впервые настолько быстро, но во сне где-то на далёком плане эхом звучало уханье не меньше сотни сов и пару раз снились фиолетовые дикие глаза, вытаскивающие понемногу из человека его душу — по кусочкам, медленно, не соединяя фрагментов, превращая в ничто или во что-то слишком другое. Но это не перешло в кошмар — и Чес думал, что вновь благодаря Джону.


	15. Глава 15 Королевский театр Карре

_Ничего нет более могучего, чем люди, соединенные доверием._

 _«Час быка» Иван Ефремов ©._

Пожалуй, утро после бурной ночи надо было включить как дополнительный, последний круг Ада в произведении, написанном Данте — всё нуждалось в том, чтобы принять более современный вид, и подъём в семь утра на работу должен был бесспорно занять одну из самых низших ступеней спуска к Дьяволу. Чес не стал будить Джона и даже обрадовался, что его будильник разбудил только его, будучи под подушкой. Однако после того, как Чес умылся и вышел обратно в светлую, невозможно уютную мансарду с зашторенными занавесками и плохим отоплением, Джон уже заваривал кофе, не слишком церемонясь с его приготовлением и заварив растворимый, но Чесу сейчас только такой и требовался. Джон даже не стал слушать его извинения за то, что разбудил; вместо этого он мягко улыбнулся, раздёрнул шторы, дав растрёпанному, туманному свету проникнуть в их комнату, и поставил на стол горячие бутерброды и кофе. Чес не знал, как благодарить его, потому что он не мог вообразить кого-то более заботливого и менее корыстного — другие люди проявляли заботу лишь для самоутверждения, самовосхваления, а этому же ничего такого совершенно было не нужно, он даже не любил акцентировать на этом внимание. Чес, пряча довольную улыбку за чашкой кофе, глотал суперсладкий напиток и думал: «Кого-то, как Джон, я уже навряд ли найду. Кого-то, с кем бы меня связывало и до боли плохое, и до трепета хорошее. Джон, ты ведь тоже понимаешь, что что-то между нами на грани… И мне слегка боязно». Джон не мог в совершенстве читать его мысли, поэтому только подливал кофе и изредка кидал на него быстрый, любопытный взгляд. Пожалуй, для самого мерзкого утра, которое только могло быть на свете, когда внутри было словно какое-то опустошение, голова отказывалась нормально работать, а глаза слипались, это было более чем достаточно для слабой улыбки. Чес не ощущал себя больше одиноким по-настоящему, и это было самым искренним и невероятным чувством на свете.

Чес кое-как успел прибежать на работу вовремя и погрузился в мир свежесрезанных цветов; Эверт научил его ухаживать ещё за парочкой видов цветов, и Чесу удалось продать прежние альстремерии возникшим в магазине цветочным духам, когда Эверта не было рядом. Это уже не вызывало удивление, зато способствовало его продвижению по карьерной лестнице — чем больше продаж, тем только лучше. Уже было без разницы, для чего использовали цветы эти вычурные парни и девушки, главное — они платили за них настоящими евро. Чес вспоминал вчерашнюю ночь как давнишний страшный кошмар и с трудом верил, что бегал с Джоном где-то по ближайшим набережным, уклоняясь от столбов пламени и едва удерживаясь на скользких лианах. Он пытался осознать произошедшее, придумать обоснование и разобраться, но вторничная жизнь в его цветочной лавке бурлила и кипела, не давая даже десяти спокойных минут. Посреди его с Эвертом смены заявилось начальство, возжелавшее устроить небольшую конференцию в небольшом зале напротив заднего дворика. Перед этим, конечно, не обошлось без лёгкой проверки всего и вся, заложенной у всяких начальников на подсознательном уровне; правда, Эверту с Чесом совершенно нечего было скрывать, потому что буквально каждое растение в магазине цвело, в помещении было уютно и чисто, и с финансовой стороны всё шло гладко. Поэтому, поспрашивая Чеса на некие общие темы (видимо, из любопытства ещё раз проверить идеальный голландский язык работника-иностранца), начальник отправился вместе с другими собственниками в конференц-зал. Спустя час они вернулись и разъехались кто куда, похвалив их с Эвертом за чудесную работу.

Эверт сказал, что такие навещания редкость, но от них ровно ничего не менялось, в принципе. Тут, вероятно, начальство просто хотело проверить своего нового работника, приехавшего с другого континента, но проверка была пройдена на отлично. В общем и целом, вся эта рабочая суета никак не помогла сосредоточиться на проблеме, поэтому Чес надеялся только на Джона. После смены Чес чуть не прошёл мимо своего дома — мансарда Джона стала вторым местом, куда его вела душа по инерции. Но, пожалуй, было слишком наглым не вылезать из его квартиры каждый день, поэтому Чес успел вовремя завернуть в свой подъезд и, только добравшись до кровати, завалился спать на добрых два часа. Пожалуй, дневной сон — единственное, что помогало ему выглядеть более-менее здорово и ощущать себя бодро. К тому же, он почему-то без сомнений думал, что сегодня им с Джоном придётся отправиться в ещё одно увлекательное и обременительное приключение по Флириусу… который и не думал сдаваться, судя по всему.

После семи Джон позвонил ему сам. Говорил он спокойно и степенно, но Чес уловил нестройные нервозные нотки в его голосе. Джон сказал, что у него, как всегда, были мысли, но многое зависело от их сегодняшнего (он надеялся, что более ровного) похода по ночному городу. Чес ждал его у себя, и это вновь показалось праздником и подняло настроение, пусть Амстердам и не порадовал сегодня солнечным вечером. Зато, когда на улице дули мерзкие завывающие ветры и моросил по стеклу дождь, в подсвеченной тёплым, золотисто-хрустящим светом квартире было уютно, и при беглом взгляде на размазанные и потёкшие краски за окном тело невольно пробирала дрожь от беспричинного переизбытка чувств. Больше, чем ослепительно-яркие вечера и косые блики по паркету, Чес обожал пасмурную, отвратительную погоду, когда даже обычный поход в ближайший супермаркет казался подвигом, после которого надо было отпаивать себя сладким малиновым чаем с арахисовой шоколадкой вприкуску. И при этом изумлённо смотреть в окно на гнущиеся от ветра деревья, дребезжащее окно, расплывающиеся по нему капли и недоумевать, как это так получилось пройти сквозь подобное и не превратиться ненароком в блестящую, сизую дымку около ближайшего поворота к водному каналу. Чес, безусловно, обожал это всё, даже когда ввалился в свою квартиру, мокрый с ног до головы, но довольный, неся в пакетах какую-то еду. Зонт был успешно забыт перед выходом, поэтому Чес ощутил полную гамму чувств от раздражения, когда первые тёмные влажные капли на одежде даже злят, до беспечной весёлости, когда думается, что свобода — это почти как сейчас, то есть не бояться идти под дождём без зонта, чувствовать свою мокрую одежду и без страха представлять себя завтра, разговаривающим в нос.

Примерно таким же бесстрашным и бестолковым оказался Джон, когда ввалился в приоткрытую дверь в девятом часу, и с него стекали буквально ручьи. В ход пошли полотенца, запасная одежда Чеса довольно больших размеров, которая ему была чуть велика и была куплена по какой-то дикой случайности, чай и целая барная стойка, уставленная всевозможными вкусностями. Джон явно не хотел причинять столько беспокойства, но Чес, видимо, с таким рвением кинулся беспокоить себя, что тот наконец отчаялся сопротивляться и тихо благодарил. Вскоре по немногочисленным батареям была развешана одежда Джона, а сам он сидел в свитере Чеса и его спортивных штанах, его щёки были раскрасневшимися от горячего пара, и выглядел он чересчур довольным. Чес надеялся, что ближе к полуночи одежда высохнет, по крайней мере, пальто — свою одежду он мог и одолжить, как делал это не так давно сам Джон для него. Теперь такие мелочи, раньше казавшиеся между ними недоступными и далёкими, стали естественными и привычными, и Чес уже забыл, как раньше жил без этих долгих, личных вечеров в Амстердаме, обсуждая с самым невозможным в мире человеком план спасения их грязного, хлипкого и уродливого мирка от другого, почти такого же, но ещё и безумного в самой глубокой стадии. Это была неотъемлемая часть их жизней, и что-то неизменно припекалось к сердцу во время этого, пусть болезненно, но до сладкого спазма откровенно и приятно.

— Короче говоря, дела наши не так радужны, — начал Джон, когда более-менее согрелся и его тело перестало дрожать. — Я написал нескольким людям из того списка, которых опрашивал не так давно. Они мне показались наиболее отзывчивыми. И все, как один, на моё заявление явно покрутили в реальности пальцем у виска в мою сторону, а написали как можно вежливо, что я, скорее всего, всё перепутал или просто что-то употребляю. Но я не отстал и попросил их связаться с кем-нибудь в Амстердаме, кто мог бы помочь, или дать мне его контакты. Ни один из этих людей не отправил почту или номера таких людей, зато клятвенно пообещали, что свяжутся. Таким образом, нам придётся самим исправлять ситуацию. До того момента, как мы найдём, наконец, тех, кто отвечал за границу меж этими мирами и кто знает побольше нашего… Потому что я, например, как ты знаешь, прекрасно способен защитить наш мир от вторжения со стороны демонов, их адского мирка даже в одиночку. Но у каждой реальности свои правила. И правила Флириуса вообще непонятны.

— Какие у тебя есть мысли насчёт той ночи? Почему откуда ни возьмись появились совы и стали гоняться за нами? Почему мир вокруг не исчез, когда ты уничтожил артефакт? — пожалуй, у Чеса было много вопросов, и порой ему казалось, что Джон устаёт растолковывать ему наверняка простые вещи и считает его полнейшим идиотом. Но сам Джон никогда не заставлял его думать, что это точно так — лишь паранойя Чеса, не больше. Даже сейчас Джон смотрел на него мягко и слегка заботливо, но Чесу хотелось зарыться куда-нибудь с головой, чтобы не показывать свой стыд.

— Ох, прости, что столько вопросов… я много чего не понимаю.

— Это нормально. Я и сам в заблуждении, мою голову терзают тысячи вариантов. Рассказывая тебе, я начинаю и сам потихоньку разбираться во всём этом бардаке. Ты помогаешь мне не сойти с ума от моих же мыслей. Тебе должно быть известно это, когда собственные же мысли начинают потихоньку грызть и уничтожать изнутри. Спасает только нужный человек, которому в полной степени это всё можно рассказать. Так вот… — прежде, чем продолжить, Джон отпил чай, а Чес, затаив дыхание, думал, что ему точно послышалось, потому что на каждый свой шаг, сопровождавшийся раскрытием своих слабостей, Джон беспрепятственно делал такой же в ответ, не стесняясь показать, что не такой уж он и бесстрастный, каким казался всегда. От этого Чес чувствовал тепло в груди, что развевало едкий туман внутри него, скопленный за его не такую уж и большую жизнь, но разъевший всю душу к чертям.

— Как я говорил вчера, во время поиска и уничтожения артефакта может возникнуть опасность — по крайней мере, на это указывали экзорцисты, ранее усмирявшие Флириус. Так что в этом нет ничего необычного, я даже думал, что будет куда хуже… Нам достались совы, которые, надо признаться, пытались нас уничтожить. Но этой ночью их не будет, не переживай, потому что такие явления временны. Это были иллюзии, а иллюзии долго не живут, даже при самой тщательной их поддержке. Но вот насчёт того, что мир не исчез, хотя по всем признакам должен был, ничего определённого сказать не могу. Надо дождаться одиннадцати, и тут будет два варианта, вполне очевидных. Если Флириус не проявится, то радоваться будет рано: понаблюдаем ещё пару дней и, пожалуй, только тогда успокоимся. Если же сегодня Флириус предстанет перед нами во всей красе, то, мне кажется, можно будет с уверенностью сказать: он сильно развился и теперь неуязвим. Ни от каких артефактов он теперь не зависит. Что-то другое, более сильное и радикальное, может его остановить… Знаешь, — Джон посмотрел на него пристально и серьёзно, — можешь называть меня пессимистом, но мне думается, что сегодня мы увидим наш цветочный мирок, и он просто стал сильнее, чем был до этого. Этим объясняется многое, например, то, что он не исчез сразу же, хотя, ты и сам понимаешь, по всем законам это должно было произойти. Этим объясняются и некоторые его различия с Флириусом, о котором мы вчера читали; он стал совершеннее и осторожнее. Нам от этого никак не легче, зато уж лучше будет знать правду изначально, чем не знать. Но не будем забегать вперёд…

— Я не верю, что мы последние герои, избранные, которые видят Флириус и всю сложную ситуацию и пытаются всех спасти, — глухо произнёс Чес, глядя на донышко пустой чашки. — Ты всегда твердил мне, что геройствованием в этой сфере заниматься бессмысленно, потому что всегда найдутся люди умнее и ловчее тебя. Которые, к тому же, имеют куда большие способности и вообще заметили незалатанные дыры в нашей вселенной намного раньше. Но тут… неужели никого, кроме нас? Ведь есть кто-то, кто является проводником в тот мир, каким оказался я! Но почему он бездействует?

— У меня есть предположения на эту тему… — Джон покачал головой и нахмурился. — Вроде, мы когда-то говорили о подобном, по крайней мере, я наверняка упоминал. Мне кажется, что эти люди просто не видят Флириус, потому что он приспособился проявляться ночью и идти на различные ухищрения, чтобы не попадаться опытным экзорцистам на глаза. Я же его не видел, пока не встретился с тобой… Зато в эти короткие четыре-пять часов он ведёт захватническую деятельность, переманивая к себе заблудившихся людей из нашего мира в свой и поглощая их энергию. Но вот что я действительно не могу понять: ни один из таких проводников, живущих в Амстердаме, ни разу не просыпался среди ночи и не выглядывал ненароком в окно или не выходил на балкон?.. Ни за что не поверю в это! Я даже смирился с тем, что происходящее касается только Амстердама, потому что Флириусу так захотелось — сделать его основной площадкой для своей сцены. Небеспричинно, конечно, но мне казалось слишком по-дурацки. Но — допустим. Это в какой-то степени даже разумно, что он направил все свои силы на конкретную точку в нашем мире, а не распространился по всей планете, как было в прошлые разы. Наберётся достаточно сил и накроет нас полностью, когда мы не будем ожидать. Однако поверить в то, что ни один проводник не замечает надвигающейся угрозы, я не могу. Я рассказал Миднайту, он тем более в замешательстве, но старается нарыть информации и найти нужных людей, довести до них. Но он на другом континенте, у него есть свои проблемы, так что на него особо рассчитывать не стоит.

— Джон, а ты же наверняка знаешь истории, когда наш мир был на грани поглощения чужим миром? Это происходило тихо, незаметно или каждый экзорцист знал, но в тот момент было недостаточно знаний либо сил, чтобы предотвратить захват на ранней стадии? — под унылое, охрипшее завывание ветра Чес неожиданно ощутил себя неуютно, потому что теперь, получалось, они с Джоном были бесконечно одиноки, оставшись последними, кто мог хоть что-нибудь сделать с происходящим.

— Да, конечно. Их предостаточно, часть из них я пережил сам. Каждый раз это происходило почти незаметно для обычных людей, зато для экзорцистов это было настоящее светопреставление… — Джон усмехнулся. — Ты намекаешь, что… тут совсем наоборот? Попавшие под раздачу возможности видеть Флириус люди становятся главными действующими лицами, а экзорцисты уходят на задний план, — Джон покрутил в руках чашку и нахмурился. — Логично, между прочим. Но дико интересно, как это устроил мир с теоретической точки зрения. Видимо, это и прокачал за много-много лет неудачных попыток.

— И нам надо найти его слабое место, чтобы всё вернулось на прежние места… — Чес устало и разочарованно выдохнул. — Хороша теория, а что насчёт практики? Всё более, чем невозможно, или какая-то надежда всё же есть?

— Я и сам в недоумении пока, Чес, — Джон отвечал откровенно и выглядел и впрямь подавленным тем, что впервые в жизни всё было так запутано. — Ты думаешь, что я могу в любой момент решить эту проблему одним заклятием или ритуалом, но ты забываешь, что я далеко не всемогущ и кажусь очень крутым только в тех вещах, суть которых понимаю. Поэтому нам придётся вдвоём думать. Но сейчас, когда за окном ещё даже не Флириус, я не могу сказать чего-то конкретного.

Чес понимающе улыбнулся и, похлопав его по плечу, предложил ещё чаю, на что Бессмертный не смог отказаться и подал ему свою бессмертную кружку.

Пробило одиннадцать ночи. На паркет лёгкими волнами легли блики разноцветных фонариков из внутреннего двора, а в воздухе как будто уже чувствовалась приторная сладость, витавшая по всем улицам Флириуса. Джон переоделся в свою одежду, уже высохшую, и на всякий случай выглянул в подъезд. Со вздохом прикрыл дверь обратно и внимательно глянул на Чеса. Тот понял: Флириус реализовывал самый худший вариант развития событий, который они придумали с Джоном. Самый худший, но, судя по всему, самый ожидаемый, только извечная дурацкая надежда на лучшее всё портила. Чес смотрел вопрошающе: что делаем дальше? Джон без всяких объяснений вытащил карту Амстердама, круглый предмет, который недавно отыскал им артефакт, и вновь принялся его заговаривать. Затем кинул его на карту, но шарик, покатавшись по ней, резко дёрнулся в сторону и вылетел за пределы бумаги; Чес понимал, что это означало: артефакта нигде в этом мире не было. Вообще. Потому что если бы он был, но где-то не в Амстердаме, шарик бы плавно остановился на границе. Но резкий толчок — значило тотальное отсутствие. Джон сидел на коленях прямо на полу и многозначительно глянул на Чеса. Тот кивнул, потому что понял всё без лишних слов. Между прочим, такое поведение шарика вполне объясняло, что Флириус сконцентрировал все свои силы только на одном городе — Амстердаме. Чес вполне себе верил, что стоило проехаться до того же Роттердама и ничего такого вокруг не будет. Но если б когда-нибудь побег был тотальным решением проблемы…

— Стало быть, единственный артефакт, до которого мы могли добраться, оказался бесполезен, — заключил Джон, вставая с колен и собирая карту. — У нас не остаётся с тобой выбора, кроме как… попытаться узнать у Флириуса лично. Узнать что — другой вопрос. И довольно сложный… — Джон остановился и задумался, глядя перед собой и сжимая в руке помятую карту. Чес изумлённо моргал, смотря на него, и тихо спросил:

— В каком смысле — лично? — Джон положил карту на пустой журнальный столик и опустился на диван.

— Не глупи. Мы делали недавно подобное. Спрашивали у Флириуса вопросы и топали к какому-нибудь из мест, отмеченных в гиде для прогулок ночью. И он нам позволял узнавать даже нечто правдивое про себя… Но сейчас надо быть слишком осторожным в вопросе. Одно неверное или лишнее слово — и, мне кажется, за нами отправятся не только совы, а чудовища куда похуже… — Джон смотрел на него внимательно и задумчиво; Чес смутился и как всегда с трудом понимал дальнейшую мысль Джона. Спросить что? Уж конечно не «Подскажи, Флириус, как заставить тебя уйти из нашего мира?» или «Расскажи, как тебя уничтожить». Чес горько усмехнулся, но вместе с этим ему в голову пришла замечательная мысль.

— Может, есть смысл попробовать задать вопрос: что ты собираешься делать дальше, Флириус? Совершенно не подозрительный и позволит нам немного узнать, что хоть примерно в мыслях у этого вероломного мирка, — Джон довольно кивнул и хмыкнул.

— Да, неплохо. Но если нам ответят очередной загадкой — а ты сам понимаешь, что тут так и напрашивается ответить ею — нам придётся её разгадывать.

— Куда лучше, чем убегать от чудовищ, — заключил Чес и, довольный собой, лукаво посмотрел на Джона. Тот согласился и встал с дивана.

— Тогда в путь! Не будем откладывать, — увидев его вопросительный взгляд, Джон пояснил: — Место я уже выбрал и знаю, как к нему идти — это Королевский театр Карре. Может, знаешь такой. Но даже если не знаешь, то без разницы.

Чес слыхал о нём и, наверное, проходил мимо один раз, но визуально не помнил. Только знал, что сейчас им с Джоном придётся пройти довольно много на восток Амстердама, где были менее помпезные здания, но более уютные каналы и роскошные анфилады внутренних двориков. Когда они спускались по лестнице вниз, Джон пояснил, почему именно этот театр, точнее, почему не что-то другое: он просто взял следующее место за тем, в котором они побывали в прошлый раз. «Нам в любом случае без разницы, куда идти, в какое место из списка. Просто чтобы не забыть, будем двигаться постепенно…»

На улице было даже слишком хорошо для середины декабря — и, пожалуй, в этом Флириус имел хоть какое-то достоинство перед их миром. Никакого следа урагана и ливня, только промозгло и влажно, а изо рта валил пар, извиваясь загадочными очертаниями. Улица Халлстраат привычно пустовала, переливаясь сотнями бликов от позолоченных рам для картин и от фонариков, подвешенных высоко-высоко на дома. Сегодня Джон и Чес так спешили, что забыли свой привычный обряд преображения в индейцев, но прихватили ленты с перьями — уже было не до красок. Если раньше все эти походы воспринимались за авантюрное, но совершенно спокойное приключение, то теперь, когда Флириус всё больше и больше продвигался за границы их мира, стало понятно, что это больше не игра. Перспективы, обрисованные Джоном в случае, если Флириус всё же достигнет своей цели, казались Чесу почти жуткими: вот так проснуться однажды и осознать, что нет прежнего мира с его спокойным, может, изредка монотонным ритмом жизни и серо-коричневыми домами. Есть только разлитое по улицам безумие и вырвиглазный декор на каждом шагу. Выживут ли они с Джоном? Наверняка. Но тогда они нигде не будут чувствовать себя в безопасности, да и рассчитывать на одни лишь силы Джона не стоило — их могло просто не хватить. Вероятно, их жизнь бы стала похожа на выживание — как в голливудских фильмах про апокалипсисы и прочие вещи. Да и вообще одно только осознание, что их вселенную замяли под собой какие-то цветы, вызывало глубокий, глухой и беззвучный ужас, отдававшийся вибрацией внутри грудной клетки. Однако было бесполезно стенать по этому поводу. Лучше всего — попытаться спасти то, что осталось.

Королевский театр Карре расположился на широкой набережной Амстел и был окружён большеокими типичными домишками Амстердама с коричнево-шоколадными стенами. У самого театра был изумительный кремовый фасад с высокими колоннами и ажурным орнаментом, проходящим по карнизам и стенам. Сейчас, правда, чистый кремовый цвет был подпорчен яркими цветочными рисунками; колонны оплетали лиловые плющи, вместо рекламных плакатов везде были безвкусные растяжки с пасторальными наивными пейзажами. Как будто посредством этих картин, в бесчисленном множестве разбросанных по Амстердаму, Флириус пытался доказать, что он также чист и невинен, как все те душистые туманные равнины, изображённые на холстах. Но, конечно, это всё было ложным и напускным; достаточно пройти вглубь центра города, чтобы увидеть, как «правильно и хорошо» поступал Амстердам с людьми.

Джон кивнул ему, и они вошли через боковую дверь в пустой, полуосвещённый холл. Ни в одном окне Чес не увидал света, и теперь его терзали очень плохие мысли насчёт творящегося здесь. Что удивительно: почти в каждом здании из того списка обязательных к посещению ночью мест холлы были пустынны и почти намекали, что сейчас здесь никого не ждут, хотя где-то в залах люди были, пусть и немного. Видимо, это было местной фишкой, как в их мире: включённый свет и буквально любая мелочь, говорящая о том, что посетителям тут рады. Из полукруглого холла ветвились несколько коридоров, заканчивающихся, вероятно, залами, и две лестницы с мраморными ступеньками уводили наверх. Большая люстра под высоким потолком слабо мерцала своим мутнеющим хрусталём — горели только светильники на стенах, озаряя бледным пламенем серо-алые, отделанные под мрамор стены и золотистый молдинг. Гардеробная одиноко пустела, кассы были глухо прикрыты тяжёлой синей тканью, вдалеке сверкала табличка «Аварийный выход», а откуда-то из глубин театра слышались тонкие и плаксивые звуки расстроенной скрипки. Как будто некий Апокалипсис случился прямо во время выступления, и все зрители спешно покинули помещение, а в самом помещении всё наглухо прикрыли, надеясь когда-нибудь сюда вернуться и забрать оставленные вещи. Однако же идея с Апокалипсисом отменялась, потому что вполне живучими выглядели растения и цветы в массивных глиняных горшках, занимавшие каждый свободный угол холла.

Ступая по мягкому ворсистому красному ковру, где были беспорядочно рассыпаны разноцветные лепестки цветов и блестящие конфетти, Джон и Чес оглядывались по сторонам в поисках места, откуда звучала унылая музыка — они полагали, что им нужно было двигаться в подобном направлении. Однако с точным определением залы, откуда лился звук, оказалось сложно: ни Джон, ни Чес не обладали таким утончённым слухом, который здесь требовался. Они направились по первому тёмному коридору, но звук стал почти неслышен, так что им пришлось вернуться обратно и также бесполезно пройтись по всем остальным проходам, которые оканчивались пурпурной дверью с надписью «Loge» и номером входа. Когда вариантов больше не было, Джон кивком головы указал на второй этаж — теперь и впрямь казалось, что звук был точно оттуда. Когда они поднимались по ступеням, скрипку стало лучше слышно, но Джон на всякий случай не спешил туда — медленными шагами продвигался вперёд, на всякий случай достав из-за пазухи пистолет: в этом мире нельзя было доверять скромным тихим театрам с позолоченными стенами и гобеленами. Как оказалось, в таких тишайших закоулках Амстердама проживали монстры куда худшие, чем колесо забвения.

Они дошли до второго этажа, цельным балконом опоясывающим здание, и звук усилился, доносясь уже из какой-то близкой залы. Наконец, они увидали приоткрытую дверь в конце коридора — и звуки явно доносились оттуда. Но прежде чем им удалось достичь конца коридора, музыка резко замолкла, как будто её никогда не было, и воцарилась полнейшая тишина, давящая и тяжёлая, которая как бы намекала, что любой звук — не более чем иллюзия в её упругом, статичном вакууме. Не было слышно аплодисментов или чего-то похожего — то ли не было людей, то ли музыкой заполняли антракты, то ли музыки… на самом деле не было. Чес не хотел углубляться в мысли об этом, только тяжко вздохнул и зашёл вслед за Джоном в просторный, тёмный концертный зал. Полукруглая сцена, красные тяжёлые портьеры, янтарные блики софитов, скользящие по ним, удобные тёмно-серые сидения и горстка людей, рассевшихся в разных концах залы. Сцена пустовала, хотя сияла в полной готовности для очередного выступления; в воздухе вибрировал негромкий глухой шёпот немногих зрителей, сидящих здесь, и почему-то прямо со входа ощущался упоительный, сладковато-тоскливый аромат лаванды.

Они с Джоном зашли с одного из боковых входов и, наученные прошлым опытом, не стали углубляться в зал, а опустились в кресла прямо рядом с дверью. Чес, насколько мог, постарался разглядеть остальных зрителей-любителей бесплатных ночных показов. В большинстве своём, эти люди мало чем выделялись, разве что красочной деталью в одежде, как то яркая юбка или пальто из пёстрой ткани, или цветом волос, что перестало Чеса удивлять ровно по приезду в Амстердам — здесь было полно людей с окрашенными волосами, всё же город туристический, по нему в день проходило несколько тысяч человек. А уж как только он попал во Флириус, такое стало почти нормой.

Ни один из них не знал, когда и что должно было начаться в эту ночь. Даже если бы и знали, то во Флириусе всё случилось бы по-другому. Но удивляло, что никакие подготовительные декорации не были выставлены на сцену, даже хоть самые незначительные и пустяковые. Однако сомнения в том, что выступление отменили, рассеялось в последующие минут пять-десять: в зал неожиданно стали подходить люди и усаживаться кто куда, в итоге почти все места были заняты, а шелестящий шёпот заменился на жёсткий голландский говор. Недалеко от Чеса с Джоном тоже пристроились люди, но выход был вполне свободен и в случае чего они бы выскочили из зала первыми.

Наконец, прозвенел первый — и единственный звонок — и софиты погасли. Чес напрягся, ожидая чего-то опасного, и неловко коснулся своим коленом ноги Джона. Ощутив его тепло, он немного успокоился и отогнал паранойю, но нечто всё равно настораживало его в этом зале Королевского театра Карре. Наконец, на сцене началось какое-то движение, и неожиданно откуда-то сверху спустился экран, на котором прожектор высветил бледно-гранитный экран с надписью, показавшийся Чесу смутно знакомой. «Не будет спектакля — будет фильм», — догадался Чес, поражённый тем, что в таком широком концертном зале, где проводились лучшие пьесы всех времён и народов, решили обустроить скудный кинозал с небольшим экраном для показа фильма. Вот и объяснение отсутствию декораций. Но больше всего изумило следующее: название фильма и эпиграф. «Бифуркация. Основано на реальных событиях». Чес вздрогнул и глянул на Джона: тот кивнул, показав, что тоже понял. С первых минут стало ясно, что это ровно тот же самый фильм о девочке, рождение которой никто не ждал и которую по жизни преследовали смертельные опасности, но она сумела выжить и выстоять. Чес смекнул почти сразу: таким образом Флириус отвечал им на их вопрос — и вот тут как раз всё было непонятно, считать ли это за шутку или за серьёзность.

Мир хотел показать, что ответ на их текущий вопрос скрывался в прошлом, оставалось лишь повнимательнее к нему присмотреться. Чес крупно озадачился, глядя на знакомые кадры из начала фильма, и осознавал, что, скорее всего, ничего нового они не увидят. Из всей этой мыльной оперной истории с девочкой следовало сделать вывод насчёт дальнейших действий Флириуса. И вот совершенно ничего не шло на ум к Чесу; Джон тоже выглядел задумчивым. Он прошептал, наклонившись к нему: «Мне почему-то кажется, что ничего нового мы не увидим. Нужно уходить». Чес также не знал, откуда у него похожее чувство, но желание поскорее покинуть это помещение с его полным залом и тревожной музыкой из фильма было почти маниакальным. И такая ничтожная, но по сути слишком важная минута промедления превратило ночной показ для любителей халявы в не иначе как заключительную часть Божественной комедии Данте.

Сначала послышался характерный скрип, причём на нескольких концах зала одновременно. Чес вздрогнул, но не успел понять, что это, потому что издалека, с главного входа в концертный зал, послышалось протяжное скрипучее потрескивание, раздробившее к чёрту лёгкие и перемоловшее органы внутри. Чес ощутил мерзкий сковывающий холод, когда его взгляд отыскал в бледных лучах продолжающегося фильма блестящие спины и когтистые лапы. Непонятная массивная груда, сплетённая какими-то влажными лианами, ворвалась в зал и, заклокотав десятками голосов вразнобой, распространилась по сиденьям, как чума по Европе в Средние века. Одно из таких существ показалось близко к сцене, и Чес только захрипел от ужаса, разглядев его. Это была диона, ровно такая же, как описанная в той статье о Флириусе. Увитое лианами тело, стоящее на четырёх когтистых лапах, вместо головы — огромный цветок, из которого сочился яд. Тут же зал разорвали десятки криков и истошных хрипов, люди рванули к боковым выходам; Джон давно буквально силой стащил Чеса с кресла и хотел было вывести его через ближайшую дверь, но путь им преградила крепкая решётка, опустившаяся так, словно бы она всегда тут была и на самом деле зал был не местом собрания интеллигентных людей, а большой массивной тюрьмой с элегантным началом.

Чес едва передвигал ноги, едва соображал, что происходило — в минуты чрезвычайных обстоятельств его мозг наполовину отключался. Если не Джон в таких случаях с его хладнокровной решительностью и здравым умом, Чес бы, пожалуй, давно погиб. Он пытался бороться с этой слабостью, но при виде резких быстрых теней на полу и близких смертельных криков его потихоньку начинали снедать уныние и беспомощность. Их закрыли, всё же сообразил Чес, когда Джон грубо рванул его за руку в другую сторону, потащив меж сидений в сторону сцены и жёстко отпихивая людей, бегущих в их сторону, чтобы в итоге отыскать ложный выход и погибнуть окончательно. Краем глаза Чес видел, как корчились и падали люди, как летели струи пахучего яда, как в нос ударил кислый запах; не хотелось слышать нечто подобное, но до ушей долетали отчаянные крики и мольбы, рыдания и захлёбывания; люди толкались, пихались, отбрыкивались, топтали друг друга; нещадно рвалась одежда и до одури стучали кулаки по запертым решёткам. Между тем дионы понемногу поднимались вверх, обработав нижний этаж. Чес слышал их зловещее клокотание буквально у себя над ухом, и его ноги деревенели, дыхания переставало хватать, потому что оно прерывалось удушающим кислым дурманом, повисшим здесь теперь. Но Джон ровно и целенаправленно вёл их вниз боковыми галереями, где люди бежали им навстречу, сбивая их и толкая, со стеклянными обезумевшими глазами. Чеса пару раз кто-то больно толкнул в бок и ударил по плечу, а мизинцы на ногах болели нещадно, потому что их жестоко обступали.

При каждом рычании этих зловещих существ и каждом страдальческом крике тело Чеса наполнялось ядовитой, обманчивой слабостью, которая мешала быстро переставлять ноги и не спотыкаться, доставляя проблем Джону. Чес был оглушён и поражён, где-то на боковом плане в болезненном свете больничных палат из фильма в унисон кричали женщина, рожавшая девочку, которой бы лучше было и не рождаться, и люди, растворяющиеся заживо в кислоте или яде — сложно было разобрать. Этот полный боли и разочарования крик был разным по сути, но по факту до жути похожим, и Чесу прорезало память острым начищенным тесаком-мыслью: всё не случайно, это Флириус посредством своей безумной игры хотел навести их на подсказку. Чес постепенно глох, потому что не хотел больше слышать рыдания и звуки чьей-то сдираемой кожи; он бы запросто мог сейчас упасть на пол и дождаться своего смертного часа. Джон был его жизненно важной комбинацией звуков, которые отрезвляли разум, Джон был сейчас его смыслом и его надеждой, но для смысла слишком неправильным, а для надежды — жестоким. И это было так чертовски важно в те дикие, убийственные секунды.

Наконец, Джон боковыми галереями довёл его до сцены — вероятно, его целью было спрятаться за кулисами и отыскать там потайной выход в холл, чтобы сбежать, раз все двери заблокировали решётками. Они быстро забрались на сцену, юркнули под экран — иных вариантов пройти не было, но, скорее всего, этим они и привлекли внимание ближайших дион. Существа громко закричали и, царапая когтями пол, погнались за ними, издавая чавкающие звуки; Джон и Чес успели ловко спрятаться в узком коридорчике, но услыхали, как что-то позади них зашипело, и в нос ударил сильнейший кислый запах. Чесу хватило секунду, чтобы полуобернуться назад и увидеть, как экран, под которым они недавно находились, был наполовину разъеден кислотой, стекающей с него зелёными студенистыми каплями. Затем показалась голова дионы, но в этот момент им удалось свернуть ещё раз, в длинный коридор, по бокам которого располагались гримёрки и костюмерные, наглухо закрытые. Сюда дионы не смогли бы пробраться — слишком узко для них, но их крики и чавканье раздавались как будто бы ровно за спиной. Немного развеявшийся кисло-тошнотворный запах вновь ударил по обонянию; Чес подумал: разочарованные тем, что не могут пролезть за жертвами в закулисье, дионы решили от злости плюнуть туда ядом, надеясь, что он разъест их. Благо, им с Джоном удалось быстро продвинуться по коридору до узкой лестницы; только на спуске они немного убавили скорость — досюда монстры должны были добраться рано или поздно, учитывая их разъедающую всё слюну, но, по крайней мере, это случится не в ближайшие минуты.

Чес жадно сглатывал слюну, чувствовал обжигающе сухое горло и своё тяжёлое дыхание. Джон не отпускал его руки, и это было самым лучшим ощущением, когда Чес понял, насколько важно его существование и безопасность другому человеку. Впервые. Глупо и ребячески так думать, но это было слишком интимной и приятной мыслью в тот момент, заставившей изумиться мягкому кашемировому чувству, плавной электрической волной окутавшей грудную клетку. Впрочем, реальность требовала отказаться от этих излишеств, вместо этого заставляя думать о собственной, пока шаткой безопасности.

Когда они достигли первого этажа, оттуда уже доносился клокочущий рокот дион; они почти завершили дела в зале, понял Чес, и идут дальше — в город ли или просто встречать здесь нерадивых гостей, но их охота явно не окончена. Они оказались с Джоном в одном из коридоров, которые непременно вели в круглый холл. Под лестницей прямо в полу виднелась небольшая железная дверца с ручкой — запасной или служебный выход. Чес бы её не заметил, если бы не Джон, на секунду остановившийся в нерешительности и в итоге нашедший в кромешной тьме этот лаз. Он не спешил направляться по тёмному длинному коридору к мертвенному свету холла — судя по шаркающим звукам, дионы вполне себе полноправно хозяйствовали там. Скорее всего, Джон и Чес были обречены выйти замеченными, но мало ли: можно было и попробовать проскользнуть мимо кадок с высокими растениями и колонн. Может быть, дионы так шумели ещё в самом зале, а странная акустика этого театра, как и любых других старинных зданий, заставляла слышать это так, будто они возились впереди. С лестничного пролёта Чес не заметил ни одного существа, слоняющегося по холлу, но в обманчивом мягком освещении зыбких свеч мрачные тени в далёких углах дрожали и двигались чересчур резво и странно, так что могло быть всякое. Чес не надеялся на свой разум, потому что его параноидальные мысли могли из любого отблеска на полу запросто сделать смертельное чудовище, громко лязгающее зубами. Джон в это время легко отпёр дверцу в полу и внимательно вглядывался в густую темноту за ней. Затем встал и подошёл к Чесу.

— Это будет нашим убежищем, если план аккуратно пройти по холлу не сработает, — прошептал он, наклонившись к нему; его глаза устало блестели решительностью, и Чес почему-то знал, что Джону не намного легче: он тоже боится, ему тоже не по себе от увиденного, его колени мелко дрожат, а голос хрипит. — Я не знаю, куда он ведёт. Но в крайнем случае там будет безопасно переждать ночь, если никакого иного варианта вообще не будет.

— Эти дионы… как в той статье, да? — Чес усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Я был готов даже к ним, но всё равно оказался мешком с костями, который ты тащил буквально на себе, чтобы спасти нас обоих. Мне неловко перед тобой, хотя я стараюсь изо всех сил…

Чес думал, что сейчас Джон лишь недовольно фыркнет и небрежно бросит «Сейчас не время для сантиментов», но Джон мягко приподнял его подбородок, заглянул в его глаза и слабо улыбнулся.

— Я приму тебя любым, Чес. Я понял это давно, но в силу моего… ты и сам знаешь, чего именно, — он усмехнулся горько и вымученно, — я не решался говорить такое вслух слишком долго. Просто знай: случилось нечто необратимое. И ни я, ни ты не можем это повернуть вспять.

Его пальцы с подбородка переместились на правую руку и крепок взяли её. Джон сделал первый аккуратный шаг в ту сторону, и Чес безропотно зашагал за ним. Что-то в слове «необратимое» поднатянуло его внутреннюю душевную струну, такую эластичную, но именно сейчас готовую порваться в любую чёртову секунду, при этом провоцируя вязкий нервозный жар по низу живота. Чес дышал глубоко и пытался не терять себя среди сотен мрачных теней Флириуса, надсмехающихся над ними из-за каждого угла; он понял слишком поздно и легкомысленно, что запоздалое доверие, как и всё между ними, вызвало побочные эффекты в виде прогрессирующей зависимости, такой опасной и крепкой, что порой Чес ужасался, кусая губы, потому что не мог отсоединить частичку своей обглоданной души от похожей грязной душонки одного из великих экзорцистов планеты. Доверие вызвало зависимость, а зависимость вызывала безумие; и Чес был определённо счастлив ощущать себя таким отчаянным и таким несовершенным одновременно. Это было необратимо и правильно, как и многие такие вещи, ведущие в глубокую бездну зачарованной неизвестности.

Из холла доносились приглушённые рокотания и хруст; Джон ступал небыстро и мягко, чтобы не стучать ботинками по полу — слышимость здесь была поразительная, поэтому если дионы были в холле или даже в концертном зале, они бы тут же услыхали шум из коридора и направились бы исследовать его источник. Тусклый свет из холла кое-как разрезал мрак боковых коридоров; Чесу надоело подозревать себя в сумасшествии, когда, разглядывая мрачные очертания холла впереди, он видел много колеблющихся теней и узнавал в каждой силуэты дион. Поэтому он стал разглядывать боковые кораллово-гранитные стены, на которых, кроме информационных стендов и фотографий с актёрами и актрисами, виднелись картины и фотоработы в толстых позолоченных багетах, украшенных, если присмотреться, по всему периметру акварельной, мелкой, цветочной вязью. Чеса воротило от импрессионистских пейзажей долин, лесов, заливов и красочных лугов, поэтому он присматривался к немногочисленным фотографиям, по правде говоря, не таким уж и выдающимся, но сейчас это было сродни глотку свежего воздуха после нескольких часов пребывания в затхлом погребе. Все они были пафосно чёрно-белыми — как говорится, если хочешь выпендриться очень сильно, при этом не обладая никакими талантами и воображением, просто обработай свою фотографию монохромным фильтром — и, пожалуй, непрофессионализм и обыденность кадра скроются за насильно пристроенным глубоким смыслом, который мы ожидаем понять, взглянув на чёрно-белые фото.

Чес разглядывал фото и в первых узнал облики родного города — Лос-Анджелеса! Откровенно говоря, Лос-Анджелес не мог испортить даже самый нерадивый фотограф, так что монохромные очертания высоток с серебристыми огнями, переполненные улицы, автомобильные пробки и широкие мосты, под которыми проходили железные пути, заставили Чеса даже улыбнуться и вспомнить свою жизнь там. Удивительно, но одна из фотографий запечатлела его родную улицу — так себе достопримечательность, но Чесу было в какой-то степени приятно увидеть знакомые виды, запечатлённые в чьём-то объективе. С главных проспектов и фешенебельных магазинов кадры плавно переместились на огромный аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса, над которым романтично взлетал синий авиалайнер, и Чес почему-то понял, что сняли это вечером, хотя краски заката и были заглушены бледно-серыми полосами. Он подумал, что, скорее всего, автор этих фотографий просто отправился в какое-то путешествие, и сейчас начнётся добрый десяток фото эпичного крыла самолёта на фоне перистых облаков и глубокого океана — мало оригинального, но уж лучше бы это было так, нежели то, что увидал в следующем фото Чес и отчего по его спине прошёлся параноидальный холодок.

Аэропорт Схипхол. Ладно, можно было это списать на то, что путешествие фотографа начиналось в Амстердаме — почему бы и нет, раз его фото расположились здесь. Этакая хронография «Как я попал сюда, при этом наснимав кучу бесполезных снимков». Как и любой другой турист. Но если бы фотограф был любым другим туристом, он бы первым делом не бросился снимать пустынную, явно утреннюю улицу… Халлстраат. Ни одной достопримечательности, далёкое расположение от города, все автобусы, следующие из аэропорта, проезжали ровно через центр, далеко от неё; можно было запечатлеть сотни хороших снимков из окна на едва просыпающийся Амстердам, на сверкающие матовым блеском окна косых кирпичных домов и на сероватую воду в узких красочных каналах. Но этот придурок выбрал улицу, на которой жил Чес! Можно было и остудить своё подозрение тем, что это просто случайность и прочими вещами, если бы не следующее фото: вид из внутреннего дворика на окно третьего этажа. Внутренний дворик вполне узнаваем, занавески на окнах чересчур знакомые, да и расположение окна — угловое и… лучше бы Чес не видел эти фото! Он остановился как вкопанный перед последней: арка его дома и два человека, уходящие сквозь неё к выходу. Приглядевшись, в этих фигурах можно было узнать их с Джоном; Чес ощутил, как гулко и беспокойно заколотилось его сердце, как колко и холодно сжались мышцы. Джон, также остановившийся, наверняка быстро смекнул, в чём дело, и только крепче сжал его ладонь.

— Это… мы. Какой-то фотограф запечатлел почти ровно мой путь от Лос-Анджелеса до Амстердама, до моего дома здесь, — сипло и тихо проговорил Чес, а Джон только тяжко вздохнул. — Получается… кто-то следит за нами? За мной в частности? Или… что это тогда?.. В одну из ночей, когда мы выходили на нашу прогулку по Флириусу, кто-то успел щёлкнуть нас, находясь во внутреннем дворе… Если это так, то я даже… не знаю, что и думать, — Чес ощущал слабость в своём голосе и был готов сдаться, раз и навсегда. Потому что никаких нервов и храбрости на такое не хватало… Джон покачал головой и потянул его за собой вперёд.

— Не поддавайся. Это Флириус пытается нас свести с ума. Навряд ли кто-то конкретный фотографировал нас. Целый мир вполне себе способен свести с ума кого бы то ни было — у него есть все возможности для этого. Не стоит забывать, что мы подозрительные гости тут, поэтому неудивительно, что нас хотят запугать. Всё в порядке. Не волнуйся.

Чес верил ему, но неприятное чувство слишком глубоко засело в нём. Больше на стены он не смотрел, уткнулся взглядом в зеленовато-тёмный пол и изредка поглядывал вперёд. За пару метров до холла Джон стал идти ещё медленнее, прислушиваясь к каждому крику и каждому скрежетанию, хотя отсюда нельзя было увидеть хоть одну диону, которая бы гуляла по холлу. Джон заставил остановиться их буквально в самом конце коридора и аккуратно высунулся, чтобы осмотреться. Холл казался пустым и безжизненным, зато большая часть свечей оказалась задута — так банально и ожидаемо! Тем не менее, копошащиеся где-то в зале дионы были до сих пор слышны так, будто они находились за ближайшим кустом акации. Выход из театра был заманчиво открыт и находился в метрах тридцати от них наискосок. Что хуже — на этом пути было поставлено как можно меньше горшков с растениями и меньше мебели. Как будто было известно уже давно, что они пойдут именно тут… Чес последовал совету Джона и не стал думать об этом, но уж слишком все совпадения были похожи на запланированное действо, целью которого было их уничтожение.

Джон, оценив обстановку, повернул голову к Чесу и прошептал:

— Сначала добегаем до вон того выступа. Оттуда… а оттуда уже бегом целых двадцать метров до выхода и дальше бежим до набережной, пока не поймём, что погони нет. Если будет погоня… спрячемся где-нибудь в ближайшем подъезде на одной из узких улочек — там нас найти будет меньше вариантов, да и скорее всего дионы уже потеряют к нам интерес. Главное, чтобы сейчас на лестнице неожиданно не появилась диона… — Джон притих, и Чес кивнул, потому что такой вариант был вполне себе возможен, учитывая, как хаотически передвигались эти существа по залу и по окрестностям. Им наверняка уже давно надоело ходить между залитых кислотой трупов — некоторым людям удалось же сбежать, так почему бы и не поискать снаружи? К тому же, где-то на втором этаже очень ощутимо шаркали когтистые лапы. Переглянувшись, Джон с Чесом сделали первый шаг, не отпуская друг друга и дыша практически в унисон.

Вне ковра шаги отдавались даже как-то громко и гулко, как бы Джон и Чес ни пытались мягко ступать. Каждое рычание и клацанье зубов наверху заставляло их вставать, как вкопанных, и лишь спустя пару секунд продолжать движение. Десять метров превратились в добрую сотню, а выход казался запредельной, недосягаемой мечтой. Что-то громко упало и разбилось на мелкие осколки где-то наверху, на балконе второго этажа; послышалось недовольное рычание — это диона пошла прогуляться и нечаянно уронила вазу или зеркало. Джон и Чес насторожились, но успели быстро юркнуть за тёмный выступ рядом с кассами и спрятались там. Джон аккуратно выглянул и тут же резко отпрянул назад; сдавленным шёпотом объяснил:

— Я видел диону… около лестницы наверху. Мне кажется, она собирается спускаться… — словно в подтверждение его словам, пока Чес пытался осознать сказанное, где-то сбоку и впереди послышалось клацанье острых когтей по мраморным ступеням. Всё внутри Чеса покрылось тонким слоем обжигающего льда; неужели монстр спустится вниз и заметит их? Глаза Джона поблёскивали тревогой и безнадёжностью: навряд ли он верил в то, что диона просто постоит на том же самом месте и вернётся наверх. Как и любое дикое животное, оно захочет поисследовать новую территорию. И Чес понимал, что тогда их разоблачение станет максимально возможным, ведь до этого выступа от лестницы было не больше пяти метров. Диона в два шага пересечёт это расстояние и заметит двигающиеся фигуры в тени. Но пока что — размеренное клацанье когтей, отсчитывающих секунды до неизбежного; Чесу уже не верилось в хороший исход — индикатором его надежды был Джон, сейчас бледный и лихорадочно соображающий над новым планом. Наконец, он взял его за руку и придвинул к себе поближе, чтобы прошептать прямо на ухо: «Бежать вперёд никак не выйдет… Скорее всего, нам придётся возвращаться в коридор и прятаться за дверцей в полу. Прямо сейчас, на счёт три! Иначе мы не успеем…»

Джон был прав: бесполезно было надеяться на чудо, на то, что диона развернётся или удастся переждать, или что они успеют проскользнуть мимо хищного зверя, метко плюющегося ядовитой слюной, и пробежать аж целых двадцать метров за полторы секунды, которых хватит дионе на размышления, что происходит. Пока не поздно и пока была возможность ускользнуть в целости (но с явным привлечением внимания этого монстра), надо было пользоваться этим. Джон крепче сжал его руку, неровным голосом отсчитал «Один, два…», а на три рванул из их укромного местечка в сторону коридора, откуда они пришли. Чес едва чувствовал ноги под собой, а перед глазами всё так некстати поплыло; где-то позади раздалось яростное клокотание, а затем, когда они с Джоном уже скрылись в коридоре, холл заполнился жутким лязганьем острых когтей по скользкому полу… Чесу казалось: монстр рядом, его зубы уже клацают рядом с ухом, а ядом он не плюнул разве что из интереса догнать целую двигающуюся жертву и наиграться с ней вдоволь. Не оборачиваться — стало почти священным законом в этом калейдоскопе монохромных фотографий, безумных по сути, но пугающих чересчур сильно. Серый безжизненный свет, густо заполнивший этот узкий коридор, маленькие оконца в конце, расположенные слишком высоко, чтобы иметь возможность вылезти через них, и лестничный пролёт, покрытый колеблющимся мраком; Чес нёсся настолько быстро, что его ноги ужасно ныли, но останавливаться нельзя было даже на чёртову долю секунды — диона позади них ликующе рычала, видимо, радостная, что загнала их в тупик.

Дверца была предусмотрительно открыта Джоном; перед самой лестницей Чес не ожидал, что его резко выбросит вперёд и заботливая рука втолкнёт его первым туда. Точнее, как втолкнёт: едва удержавшись на ногах и даже не успев сгруппироваться, Чес просто неловко запрыгнул туда, не зная, какова глубина этой штуки и чего следует ожидать на дне. Звонко просвистело в ушах, затем над головой сомкнулась темнота, и Чес, ойкнув, неаккуратно приземлился на ноги и тут же отполз, давая приземлиться Джону. Ступню пронзило болью, словно иглой; скорее всего, из-за неожиданного прыжка он подвернул или даже свихнул ногу, но это казалось сущей мелочью в сравнении с тем, что могло быть в ином случае… Вместе с более ловким приземлением Джона послышался грохот закрывшейся дверцы наверху, дававшей единственный источник света в этой потайной комнатке. Не прошло и секунды, как сверху послышалось разочарованное рычание и скрежетание когтей по дверце. Чесу казалось: диона точно сорвёт эту крышку к чертям, и тогда они с Джоном станут уязвимы как никогда. Но ничего такого не случилось, зато в следующую секунду стали слышны булькающие звуки и шипение — это диона плюнула ядом от злости и, судя по затихающим звукам, тут же отошла. Чес изумился, когда увидел в дверце маленькую прожжённую щель — кислота или что это вообще было — оказалось такой силы, что сумело прожечь дыру в железе.

Чеса посетили ужасные мысли: диона будет плеваться сюда ядом, пока дверь полностью не разъест, а затем зальёт их этим ядом прямо в этой конуре. Чес задержал дыхание и прислушивался, что же творила диона наверху. Но, слава Богу, она явно потеряла интерес к этой дверце, а может, уже и забыла, что там сидели её жертвы; судя по рокотанию, она поднималась по лестнице, надеясь протиснуться в узкое закулисье, и Чес шумно выдохнул и откинулся на влажную стену. Джон в это время сидел, не шевелясь, и только когда понял, что диона ушла, осторожно подполз к нему. У Чеса дрожали руки, и ныла нога, сердце стучало бешено и глухо, будто давно решив покинуть его, а дыхание было затруднённым из-за влажного, затхлого воздуха, заставляющего глотать его мелкими порциями. Только сейчас Чес сумел более-менее оглядеть помещение, в котором они оказались: обшарпанные тёмные стены, щербатый пыльный пол и совершенно непонятно, вело ли куда-то это место или было заброшенной кладовкой. Джон присел рядом с ним около стены и шёпотом спросил:

— Ты как? Не ушибся? Я как последний дурак позабыл тебе сказать, что тут неблизко прыгать, хотя в высоту тут едва выше моего роста… — Чес отмахнулся, потирая ступню.

— Пустяки. Немного болит. Но, я думаю, пройдёт. Как твоя рана на спине? Швы могли разойтись из-за резких движений… — Джон усмехнулся и отрепал его по волосам; его улыбка была дрожащей и неловкой, как будто его совершенно неожиданно смутили на пустом месте. Впрочем, так оно и было…

— Опять волнуешься обо мне больше, чем о себе… Идти сможешь, если что? — Чес пожал плечам и попробовал пошевелить ступнёй вперёд-назад, но ощутил только боль.

— Надеюсь. Когда мы сможем отсюда выбраться? — ответ на его вопрос возник тут же, когда где-то наверху вновь усилилось рычание и клацанье, как будто диона возвращалась. И правда: спустя мгновения совсем недалеко от дверцы прошаркала диона, явно задержавшись где-то рядом — всё же помнила, что тут было всё явно нечисто, но не могла понять, где именно её обманывают. Однако потом существо, шаркая по полу, направилось по коридору от них в холл — там наверняка было куда интереснее, чем здесь. Но Чес знал: выходить даже минут через пять всё равно небезопасно — диона уже приметила себе это местечко и будет изредка сюда заглядывать. К тому же, на шум в холл могли сбежаться остальные твари, так что пройти незамеченным теперь было вообще нереально. Джон тяжко вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Я не знаю. Не уверен, что теперь мы можем запросто выйти отсюда и попытаться пересечь холл. Мне кажется, там теперь отнюдь не одна диона… — Джон покачал головой. — Есть вариант осмотреть это место или же дождаться рассвета. Думаю, наши планы выспаться всё равно провалены, так что безразлично, какой вариант мы выберем… Если осмотрим место и отыщем что-нибудь интересное, типа хода или дверей, то ещё не факт, что они ведут в место, лучшее прежнего. Но попытаться можно…

Чесу претила перспектива сидеть тут до четырёх утра и прислушиваться к тревожному шебуршанию дион наверху. Каждое их заунывное клокотание и шарканье щекотало нервы, поэтому он был готов просто бежать отсюда без оглядки. Но, судя по всему, именно бежать отсюда никак не удастся… Джон встал и включил фонарик на своём телефоне. Чес остался сидеть — нога ещё ныла и он не был уверен, что сможет ступать на неё полноценно. Липкий белый свет ощупал стены и потолок их маленького убежища: создавалось полное ощущение, что это была бывшая пещера, которую по-быстрому кое-как отшлифовали. У этой комнатки были низкие потолки, зато в ширину и в длину она была довольно крупной, метров десять на двадцать. В дальнем конце виднелась вторая дверца, на которую и была вся надежда. Дряхлая, деревянная, обломанная снизу, она не вызывала доверия у Чеса, что за ней мог быть коридор или лаз, ведущий хоть к какому-нибудь выходу. Но Джон был, видимо, иного мнения; он поспешил к ней, дёрнул её к себе, но дверь не поддалась. Чес готов был отчаянно застонать, однако Джон стал усиленно раскачивать её взад-вперёд и, наконец, что-то за ней глухо щёлкнулось и поддалось. Опасно покачиваясь на шарнирах, дверь открыла их взорам длинный узкий коридор, конец которого не мог охватить даже сверх яркий фонарик Джона.

Джон развернулся к нему и, улыбнувшись, проговорил:

— Даже не спрашивай, как у меня получилось её открыть. Она просто выглядела старой и разболтанной… — Чес усмехнулся и принялся вставать: подогнул больную ногу, опёрся рукой в стену и на здоровой ноге стал аккуратно подниматься. Джон тут же бросился к нему на помощь и подал ему руку.

— Не очень у тебя дела, как посмотрю… — задумчиво проговорил он. — Опирайся на меня. Выберемся отсюда, и я посмотрю, что с тобой случилось…

Чес послушно облокотился на него, и они вдвоём зашагали к коридору, заполненныму влажным мраком, который страстно желал их поглотить и растворить в себе. Удивительно, что в таком узком пространстве им удалось идти друг рядом с другом, правда, не без труда протискиваясь, но всё же. Стены здесь были наскоро отштукатурены и замазаны небрежно серой краской, пол был земляной и неровный; Чес думал: какая аллегория — сверху них располагался кремово-белый театр с красными ковровыми дорожками, мрамором и толстыми золочёными багетными рамами, а тут, всего в паре метров вглубь, был только затхлый прокисший воздух, серый коридор с обшарпанными стенами и всепоглощающая, давящая на сознание тьма. Пока он думал над контрастом различий, его взгляд непроизвольно наткнулся на потолок — хотя Джон и направлял луч фонаря ровно прямо, чтобы они могли обозревать ожидающую их местность, слабый отблеск всё равно скользил по потолку, который оказался намного выше, чем в предыдущей комнатке, куда они спрыгнули, спасаясь от дионы. Чес ахнул, раскрыв рот от изумления.

Весь потолок был расписан полуосыпавшимися со временем фресками. Сюжеты типичны и неказисты: библейские истории, фрагменты из жизней святых, пасторальные пейзажи, забавные бытовые сценки Средневековья, причудливые извивающиеся драконы. Чес потянул за рукав Джона, но тот уже успел заметить. Удивляло, что эта историческая достопримечательность ещё не была отреставрирована и выставлена для экспозиций. По крайней мере, ветхая деревянная дверь об этом явно не говорила. Но не могло быть такого, чтобы в Амстердаме (хотя бы в самом центре) не был исследован и отреставрирован каждый его клочок земли на нём и под ним. Обычно в таких туристических городах исторические находки — в новинку, но ведь попадались же исключения… Чес решил так, хотя всё это было дико странным: ведь этот расписной потолок наверняка был замечен работниками театра, его обслуживающим персоналом. Разве что никто не хотел пока рассказывать об этом… «Что же тут было? — задумался Чес. — Тайный переход для любовников королей прямо к ним в спальню или лаз для наглых бедняков, желавших приобщиться к культуре?». В любом случае, будь место чьей-то спальней или грязным закоулком, Чес был бы рад всё равно, потому что это по умолчанию казалось лучше, чем полный мрачных теней и жилистых дион театр.


	16. Глава 16 Вся эта красочная жизнь вокруг

_Увы, сколь коротки мгновения_

 _огня, игры и пирования;_

 _на вдох любого упоения_

 _есть выдох разочарования._

 _И.М. Губерман ©._

Но Джона волновали отнюдь не древние фрески — почувствовать себя первооткрывателем истории можно было с лёгкостью в той же Флоренции, там, по слухам, в каждом внутреннем дворике была шикарная древняя фреска, нарисованная на потолке арки, ведущей ко двору. Ходи и исследуй себе в удовольствие, потешая своё чувство собственной важности. В Амстердаме это, конечно, казалось более экзотичным занятием. Но Джона и впрямь волновало это в последнюю очередь: он сосредоточенно искал глазами выход, но впереди них был виден однообразный, казавшийся теперь почти бесконечным коридор. Чес понимал Джона: его нервы были расстроены хуже, чем можно было предполагать, ведь ему приходилось все свои чувства упёрто держать в себе и ещё стараться не дать им погибнуть, кое-как удерживая себя в ровном спокойствии. Теперь он потихоньку выходил из себя, паника охватывала его липкими ручонками, потихоньку душа его до посинения. Его руки дрожали, чувствовал Чес, а дыхание было затруднённым и неровным.

— Мы выберемся, Джон. Не переживай, — хотел сказать что-то более значимое либо промолчать в худшем случае, но в итоге брякнул эту несуразицу. Джон вздохнул и, как мог, тепло на него посмотрел.

— Да, я понимаю… Рано или поздно куда-нибудь выйдем. Просто… нервы иногда шалят. Такое недавно было ведь… помнишь? — Чес кивнул: Джон брал слишком много ответственности на себя, в одиночку пытался справиться со всем штормом болезненных мыслей, атаковывающих его голову. Он думал слишком много, и Чесу как никому другому было известно, до какого самоуничижения доводят подобные копания. Он как мог пытался спасти Джона, но если сам Джон не захочет быть спасённым, ему уже ничто не поможет. И Джон это явно понимал, просто ещё не до конца мог полно и безотчётно отдаться в чьи-то руки, вручить кому-то клубок своих запутанных мыслей и попросить распутать, при этом будучи уверенным, что это не сделает ситуацию ещё хуже. Чес и в этом его понимал: сам до сих пор не мог решиться, а если и решался, то как-то скудно и отрывисто. Впрочем, это уже давно могло быть совершенно не так…

Тревожные сомнения Джона, к счастью, не оправдались; через пару минут свет фонарика нащупал во мраке тупик и круглый люк на потолке. Джон тут же принялся сдвигать крышку, вероятно, побоявшись, что та может быть тщательно закрыта или вообще выводить не туда. Но массивная, ржавая крышка легко и податливо отодвинулась в сторону, впустив морозный свежий воздух в это затерянное царство фресок и тьмы. Первое, что увидел Чес — звёзды; точечные, неяркие, но блестящие и прорывающиеся сквозь световое загрязнение города и грузные тучи. Он вдохнул в себя побольше ледяного речного воздуха и ощутил себя так глупо, потому что иногда для счастья требовался один лишь взгляд на чернильно-синее небо и глоток холодного воздуха. Глупые кровожадные дионы остались позади и теперь казались не больше чем бредовым кошмаром.

Первым выполз Джон, подтянувшись на руках, затем помог Чесу выбраться оттуда. Они вылезли на узкой, ничем не примечательной улочке, где изысканные амстердамские домишки с пышной лепниной на крышах соседствовали рядом с безвкусными бело-серыми панельными зданиями. Если б они были ещё и разных размеров, улица могла по праву носить звание самой нелепой улицы в городе, но, к счастью, это было не так. Люк находился на пешеходной зоне и казался самым обычным, даже чересчур безобразным для степенной аккуратности Керкстраат — таково было название улицы, которая находилась недалеко от театра, за рекой Амстел. Джон водрузил ржавую крышку обратно — на всякий случай и, помогая Чесу идти, направился в обратную сторону от безумного скопления ужасных тварей. Его панические мысли частично развеялись с первым уличным ветерком — способ нехитрый, но временный. Серьёзные проблемы всегда возвращаются, как бумеранг, знал Чес. И к Джону подобные мысли придут совсем скоро… И тогда надо будет сделать верный, но в любом случае гибельный шаг.

Постепенно Керкстраат преображалась в пёструю, исторически ценную улочку, где карнизы зданий были богато украшены, на крышах мягко лежали застывшие белёсые волны камня, образуя витки и спирали, а окна были огромными и светлыми. Только это уже навряд ли могло заинтересовать или изумить Чеса, потому что ему отчаянно казалось тогда, что амстердамской архитектуры он уже насмотрелся вдоволь, и архитектуры, приправленной цветочным дизайном и бессмыслицей, — тоже. К тому же, у него сильно болела нога, хотелось спать, а завтра надо было вставать на работу. Только присутствие Джона заставляло его ещё как-то держать себя в руках.

Но всё же он был счастлив, что им с Джоном удалось уйти из того кошмара почти целыми и живыми.

Когда они пересекали через мост канал, под ними проплыла лодка, полная почти доверху лентами; на человеке, который ею управлял, была надета чёрная венецианская маска чумы с длинным клювом и пустыми глазницами. Чеса передёрнуло от этого жуткого зрелища, и, пока он мог, он следил взглядом за этой лодкой. Мнимый врачеватель чумы пришвартовал лодку к берегу, где стояла компания нарядных людей, и протянул свою обтянутую чёрной тканью руку к одной женщине, на которой было лазурное атласное платье с кринолином, расшитое цветами, и светлые густые волосы, переплетавшиеся с зелёными стеблями вьюнов. Её лица отсюда не было видно, но Чес угадал в её движениях дрожь и боязнь; с неохотой она отвязала от своих волос одну из лент голубого цвета и отдала её лодочнику. Её светлые блестящие локоны беспорядочно рассыпались по плечам, а фигурка задрожала; компания покинула её почти сразу, как только лодочник в маске подплыл к ним и протянул ей руку. Он медленно отплыл от берега, сжимая ленту в ладонях, пару секунд смотрел на неё, а затем кинул к себе в лодку, к остальным пёстрым лентам, сияющих матовыми бликами при свете фонарей. Женщина на берегу послушно прыгнула в воду, на поверхности осталось лишь её красивое лазурное платье, вскоре рассыпавшееся целым косяком таких же голубоватых рыб в разные стороны. Лодочник внимательно наблюдал за процессом, а после, вполне удовлетворившись работой, неспешно занёс весло и погрёб дальше.

Чес отвернулся и потряс головой. Он думал, его когда-нибудь перестанет удивлять подобное, но каждый чёртов раз Флириусу удавалось отыскать его слабые места. Ему стало тошно: как будто вокруг и впрямь была эпидемия чумы, и врачеватель был самым настоящим, и заражённые люди теперь уничтожались, только не так, как в Средние века, а иным способом — они превращались в ничто, оставляя вместо своей одежды ярких рыб или что-то подобное. Они отдавали какую-то важную часть себя — ленту, словно сердце, которое вырывали из своей груди, или лёгкие. В любом случае, Чеса дико мутило при воспоминании об этом: где-то в ином мире по Амстердаму плывут лодочники-врачеватели, искореняющие некую болезнь, названия которой нет и не будет. Он не смог оставить этот факт томиться и гнить в его душе — рассказал Джону, когда они отошли довольно далеко от того места. Тот вздохнул и посмотрел на него так, будто на самом деле лучше него знал, что сейчас творилось в его душе, и сказал, что не стоило такие вещи подчинять хоть какой-то логике. Флириус успешен в доведении других до безумия — за это надо отдать ему должное, да не хочется. Хочется лишь сопротивляться ему и наконец проучить его. Что совершенно невозможно без ясного разума.

Джон был прав, но слишком легко было податься слабостям в этом мире… и не только в этом. Чес ощущал себя угнетенно и подавлено, как будто его пропустили через сотни ядовитых желудков дион. Слишком трудным и непростым оказалось возвращение к той сфере, от которой он бежал с облегчённым выдохом; но ещё куда дерьмовее оказалось возвращение к прошлому себе, который мог выдерживать безумия сразу нескольких миров. Теперь твёрдость разума как-то прохудилась, заменившись на тонкую проницаемую душевную оболочку. И куда деть себя такого, Чес не знал; знал одно — Джон готов был поддержать его и понять в любой ситуации. План доверия шаг за шагом был перевыполнен, и всё вышло далеко за его пределы. Чес, ощущая лихорадочное тепло Джона под своими пальцами, понимал, что они во многом проиграли, многое упустили и растратили, а теперь столкнулись, как два обезумевших вихря. Но, проиграв и упустив, кое-что они всё-таки приобрели…

Чес осознавал это так ярко, когда Джон довёл его до подъезда, до лифта, который в итоге не пришёл, а затем помог ему преодолеть казавшийся почти нереальным путь до третьего этажа. Этим не ограничился и, когда они дошли до квартиры, осмотрел его ногу; выдал вердикт: «Ничего страшного, просто ушиб. Завтра боль будет почти незаметна, когда будешь ступать. Если будет ныть ночью, выпей обезболивающего». На этом Джон хотел было попрощаться с ним, но остановился вполоборота и, внимательно заглянув ему в глаза, проговорил: «Ты спасаешь меня даже больше, чем думаешь. И больше, чем ты думаешь, я доверяю тебе». Чес был оглушён и поражён в ту секунду; Джон тихо покинул его квартиру, печально усмехаясь, а он всё сидел на диване, даже не сняв пальто, и глядел на дверь, думая, можно ли было считать это за проигрыш или победу. Ни то ни другое, просто квинтэссенция всего и ничего сразу; дикая глупость, но Чес за одну секунду стал счастливым безумцем. Они с Джоном играли душами друг друга, как хотели, и навряд ли бы в мире отыскалась такая же пара людей, всецело и добровольно подвергающая свои хрупкие сердца равно невыносимым страданиям и вселенской радости. Пожалуй, это была всё же маленькая победа по пути к поражению…

На утро Чес проснулся удивительно бодрым и отдохнувшим. Даже с некоторым удовольствием поработал, чему изумлялся неподдельно, потому что такое рвение и настроение были редки даже в дни, когда он высыпался. Об ушибленной ступне он вспомнил случайно, когда задумчиво шёл по улице и заметил люк — не тот же самый, ведь место было далеко от театра Карре, но перед глазами встали вчерашние фрески, возможно, очень ценные, что находились у горожан прямо под их ногами. Чес задумался и, хмыкнув, развернулся в другую сторону — пожалуй, сегодня был слишком хороший день, чтобы сидеть дома после работы, зато вполне можно было прогуляться до того самого места и с изумлением глянуть, что целый музей был спрятан под землёй, и совершенно никто не решался открыть его для публичного просмотра. Это до сих пор казалось странным, но мало ли, какие были причины… Другое дело — эти фрески могли портиться без надлежащего хранения, ведь обычно в музеях поддерживалась определённая температура и влажность, чтобы краска не трескалась и не осыпалась так быстро. Там же часть фресок казалась потрескавшейся и потёртой. Впрочем, Чес мог много не знать…

Ощутив невозможный прилив сил, Чес взял напрокат велосипед и, обдаваемый ледяным ветром, покатил через многолюдные каналы и улочки в сторону театра. Только тогда вспомнил, что уже лет сто не катался на велосипеде — первые секунды едва справился с управлением, затем поймал равновесие и уверенно направил синевато-зелёный механизм по узким, специально отведённым для этого дорожкам. Декабрьский день буквально излучал тепло и радость, и только в тот момент, чувствуя сладковатый запах ягодных латте и сливочных круассанов из ближайших кафе, Чес понял, обгоняя медленных велосипедистов и задумчивых туристов, что, посвятив всех себя расследованию нападающего мира, они с Джоном буквально забыли, что во вселенной существовало нечто кроме этого. Нечто такое, приносящее удовольствие и радость. Только гоняя на велосипеде почти по центру Амстердама, Чес ощутил это и впервые заметил, что город давно украсили к приближающемуся Рождеству. Всяческие гирлянды, бумажные кремово-матовые снежинки, маленькие пёстрые ёлочки в витринах, лилово-красные витки блестящей мишуры, стаканчики под кофе с красно-белым узором и голубыми снежинками, выставленное на продажу арахисовое печенье в виде Санта Клаусов и прочих персонажей, уютные, недавно разбитые под открытым воздухом рынки, где на декоративных, сколоченных из брёвен прилавках торговали конфетами, сверкающими подарками и леденцами. Чес был поражён, что не замечал этого на протяжении уже многих дней, и зачарованно вёл свой велосипед между мостов, украшенных игрушечными разноцветными фонариками. Для больших ёлок было ещё, пожалуй, рановато, но Чес знал, что вскоре любая крошечная площадь будет украшена своей хвойной красавицей.

Через центр Чес направился к улице Керкстраат. Набережная Рокин перешла в Амстел, и их пересечением была площадь с башенкой-часами. А потом по правую руку вновь стали тянуться, казалось, всего лишь нарезанные из разных эпох и стилей узкие крипичные дома от молочно-серого и желтоватого цветов до огненно-рыжего и шоколадного. Каждое такое здание было произведением искусства, которое следовало изучать тщательно и по отдельности, но у Чеса была возможность лишь бросать беглые взгляды на объёмные, безукоризненно белые пилястры и полуколонны, украшавшие фасады в избытке, на выложенные в определённом порядке светлые и оливково-жёлтые кирпичики на наружных стенах, на мраморные фигуры в нишах и на постаментах и на безусловно огромнейшие окна, скрывающие за собой чьи-то удивительные жизни. На первых этажах типично располагались кафе и магазины, гудящие сейчас от туристов и жителей; по левую руку величаво текла река Амстел, и её серебристые воды рассекали десятки катеров и прогулочных лодок, на которых люди вовсю фотографировали город, в который им, возможно, уже не доведётся заехать ещё разок. И Чес слишком поздно понял, какой же он дикий счастливец, потому что может спокойно позволить себе жить здесь, даже особо не уставая на работе и занимаясь чем угодно во вторую половину дня. И недавнее уныние, даже разочарование во всём прошло полностью и насовсем, когда он сумел поднять взгляд с серого асфальта наверх и увидеть, что жизнь, подарившая ему изумительный случай, удивительна и ярка. Чес собрал в одну кучу все воспоминания их с Джоном вечеров и встреч и решил, что, несмотря на вчерашнюю опасность и боль, жизнь будет продолжаться и, если не научиться ценить каждый её светлый фрагмент, можно было добровольно вывести себя на тропу депрессии и всё упустить. Чес не хотел ничего упускать и такого же не желал Джону, поэтому ему тут же захотелось позвонить ему и встретиться, чтобы уж если не рассказать о безрассудных мыслях в голове, то хотя бы косвенно показать ему, что Амстердам, в котором они жили днём, по-прежнему горделив и прекрасен. Но прежде этого Чес решил всё-таки доехать до люка со смутной целью убедиться, что никто вокруг совершенно не знал, что под ним располагалось целое собрание фресок.

Керкстраат казалась немного другой днём, но это не смутило Чеса, потому что он был уверен, что верно прочитал ночью название, да и внешний вид этой улицы был знакомым. Ещё он помнил, что вышли они с Джоном из люка где-то в середине улицы, и покатил туда. Ему нужна была ржавая крышка, и он внимательно глядел на асфальт. Первый люк, который ему попался, находился в самом начале улицы и не подходил ни по каким параметрам, потому что был новеньким и сверкающим на то появляющемся, то уходящем за облака солнцем. Некоторое гложущее сомнение появилось, когда Чес уже подъезжал к концу Керкстраат, а ничего под ногами не напоминало вчерашний люк. Был ещё один — тоже новенький и в самом конце, и Чес нахмурился, разворачивая велосипед обратно. Ему потребовалось ещё два раза исколесить тихую узкую улочку туда-сюда, чтобы убедиться: он не мог пропустить эту ржавую крышку просто потому, что её тут не было.

Остановившись в третий раз где-то в середине, примерно в том месте, где они с Джоном вчера выбрались наружу, Чес слез с велосипеда и задумчиво уселся на поребрик, чтобы немного отдохнуть, выпить воды и решить, что делать дальше. Первое, что приходило на ум — он ошибся и вчера что-то напутал. Джон особо не рассматривал, где они, да и Чес не поделился своим наблюдением насчёт названия улицы. Мало ли что могло случиться в его голове в тот момент в том мире… Но был и другой вариант — во Флириусе всё было перепутано. И то, что там было Керкстраат, здесь было какой-нибудь соседней улицей. Как только это пришло Чесу в голову, он бросил бутылку воды обратно в свой рюкзак и запрыгнул на велосипед, погнав на две параллельные улицы Кайзерсграхт и Принсенграхт, одна из которых была ниже Керкстраат, а другая — выше.

Однако исследование этих улочек не привело ни к чему хорошему. Ржавого люка по-прежнему нигде не было. Чес выехал на набережную Амстел и в недоразумении остановился рядом с каналом, положив велосипед рядом с собой, а сам усевшись прямо на мощёную дорожку рядом с водой. Он был изумлён и беспокойно оглядывал противоположный берег, пока не наткнулся на театр, в котором они вчера были. Идея наконец разрешить зудящую проблему поглотила Чеса полностью, и он вновь вскочил на велосипед и направился через мост прямо к театру. Когда подъехал к нему, то неосознанно улыбнулся: строгий, классический вид Королевского театра нравился ему куда больше, чем его обезображенный неумелым цветочным дизайнером брат-близнец в параллельном мире. Чес закрепил велосипед на специальной парковке и вошёл внутрь; людей внутри было немного, но беспрепятственно проникнуть в боковой коридор можно было — всё же не вход в концертный зал. Нынче тут было светло и хорошо, на стенах горели стеклянные узорные светильники; Чес с опаской поглядывал на стены в поисках фотографий, напугавших его вчера, но нынче здесь висели лишь различные фото Амстердама и никакого Лос-Анджелеса. Впору было облегчённо выдыхать, однако Чес напрягся ещё сильнее, а волнение плотным комком встало посреди горла. Благо, что лестница в конце коридора была той же самой, только перекрытой ограждением с надписью «Для персонала».

Он обошёл лестницу и зашёл под неё, в то самое место, где вчера была маленькая дверца в полу. На её месте было пусто, гладкий паркет, никакого намёка на то, что здесь вообще есть ход куда-то. Чес постучал носком ботинка по паркету, но пол отдавал глухим звуком, означавшим одно: скрытого хода там нет и никогда не было. «То есть… в нашем мире той комнаты даже нет». Чес ощутил предательский холодок, прошедший по его коже, и быстро зашагал к выходу, не веря собственному открытию. Получалось, что если б деревянную дверь внутри не удалось бы открыть или они бы просто так решили дождаться рассвета, их бы просто размазало между каменных сводов в липкое кровавое месиво… Чес ощутил отвращение и был рад вдохнуть свежего воздуха, когда выбежал из театра и отогнал свой велосипед подальше от этого места. Когда был в метрах двухсот-трёхсот от него, остановился и отдышался, вновь бессильно усевшись прямо на асфальт рядом с рекой. Позади него расположилось широкое массивное здание буро-красноватого цвета — Эрмитаж на Амстеле, филиал знаменитого музея в Амстердаме. Погода в этот момент, словно угадав колебания в душе самого Чеса, почти моментально испортилась: солнечный диск уже перекрывали мутные бледные лоскуты, а полы пальто развевал совершенно неприятный сильный ветер. Чес не вытерпел и, достав телефон, набрал Джону: тот не звонил ему, видимо, из-за того, что думал, будто он сейчас отсыпался после работы.

— Джон! Привет, надо бы встретиться, потому что я недавно узнал, что вчера мы могли бы с лёгкостью попрощаться с нашей жизнью. А ещё надо бы всё-таки решить, что же хотел сказать нам Флириус, — выпалив сразу всё, что лежало у него на уме тяжким грузом, Чес глубоко вздохнул и остановился — Джон наверняка счёл его обезумевшим. Но в телефоне послышалось:

— Хорошо, я тебя понял… Где встречаемся? У меня или?.. — Чес прервал его, усмехнувшись:

— Нет, сегодня всё будет по-другому! Рядом с Королевским Дворцом, но не со стороны Дамрак, а на другой улице, у которой слишком трудное название, что я забыл его. Но, я думаю, ты разберёшься. Пообедаем где-нибудь… И обсудим, — Чес знал: Джону наверняка понравится идея, так что его уговаривать даже не нужно было. Довольно хмыкнув и согласившись, тот повесил трубку; Чес улыбался и не мог скрыть этой глупой улыбки, пока ехал до центра. Несмотря на шокирующие новости, о которых он нечаянно узнал, настроение было более чем хорошим; погода подыгрывала ему, мигая переменной облачностью и спутывая между собой северные и южные ветра.

Чес успел сдать велосипед обратно и успеть к Королевскому дворцу даже раньше Джона. Вскоре они встретились, и Чесу показалось, что Джон понял нечто похожее и наверняка так же, как и он сегодня, наконец поднял глаза с сумрачного асфальта на высокое небо и украшенные блестящими, разрисованными зимними пейзажами шарики в магазинных витринах. Они направились вдоль трамвайных путей по улице, рассматривая попадавшиеся кафе, и Чес, словно опытный путешественник и обитатель ресторанных заведений одновременно, решал, как хороша и уютна атмосфера в очередном кафе или в забегаловке. Здесь, в самом центре, было до черта различных заведений с разными стилями, оформлением, едой и ценами, но Чес искал нечто такое, на что бы его душа податливо сказала «Да» и растаяла бы. Джон отнюдь не препятствовал его капризам, даже радостно потакал и включился в эту забавную игру в голодных туристов. Они ходили туда-сюда по улице, перебегая через трамвайные пути, как дети, и Чес благодарно махал рукой машинистам, которые снисходительно и недовольно пропускали их. Наконец, они добрались до самого конца улицы, но ничего подходящего не нашли; Чес решительно потянул Джона за рукав в сторону узкой боковой улочки, носившей слишком величественное и неподходящее ей название площадь Спёй.

«В таких местах обычно прячутся очень атмосферные кафе…» — проговорил Чес бодро и уверенно, хотя сам не слишком верил своим словам, потому что какой из него исследователь города — за свою жизнь Лос-Анджелес не до конца изучил и без навигатора даже не выезжал с рабочей парковки. А тут — целое сплетение каналов, маленьких изворотливых улочек, внутренних дворов, закрученных потайных лестниц и парков! Пожалуй, чтобы освоиться здесь окончательно, ему потребовалась бы вся жизнь, не меньше. Однако несуразица была сказана вслух не просто так: Чеса неумолимо тянуло пройтись по боковым закоулкам, всегда остающимся без внимания туристов; и, в общем-то, зря. В то, что здесь найдётся подходящее кафе, Чес мало верил, зато был рад погрузиться в изумительную простоту этой улицы, её домов и крохотных магазинчиков, и изумлялся обилию деревьев и кустов, шуршащих листвой даже в холодные времена года. Зажатая с двух сторон самыми узнаваемыми и известными улицами Амстердама, площадь Спёй представляла собой совершенно не гордый клочок обывательской жизни коренных голландцев, поселившихся почти в центре. О том, что где-то недалеко сердце города, напоминали лишь видневшиеся шпили церквей и зданий. В остальном, думалось Чесу, здесь навряд ли кто-то подозревал, что у них под боком находится целое культурное наследие Нидерландов — по крайней мере, ему так виделось. Люди здесь были всецело заняты своими делами, почти не замечали громогласных и фотографирующих всё туристов, выходили на балконы курить и с равнодушием бросали мелкие взгляды на открывающуюся панораму города. Всё здесь было слишком просто и точно. Чес решил, что никогда не станет местным жителем оттого лишь, что у него не было необходимых для этого качеств; кажется, его душа — пока душа беспечного странника, и это было несколько неожиданным открытием. Ровно как и понимание, что и человек, идущий рядом, в этом плане ничем от него не отличался…

Когда впереди была близка Рокин и Чес уже думал, что они с Джоном будут искать кафе там, по левую руку неожиданно возникло место, ещё издали заставившее Чеса перебежать дорогу и заглянуть туда. Кафе Эсприт, как гласили буквы над входом. Чудесная, просторная, светлая кофейня с панорамными окнами, искусственными веточками сакуры и гирляндами, развешенными на стенах. Чес издалека понял, что им с Джоном нужно сюда; внутри пахло карамелью и сливками, играла ненавязчивая фортепианная музыка и по всему залу разносился негромкий говор людей. По хорошему стечению обстоятельств удалось сесть рядом с окном; заказав себе по бизнес-ланчу, они первое время молчали и думали; первым нарушил молчание Чес.

— Так вот, насчёт сегодняшнего… Ради интереса я доехал на велосипеде до Керкстраат, чтобы увидеть этот удивительный люк ещё раз. Лезть я, конечно, в него не собирался, но просто увидеть мне его было бы достаточно. Я объездил улицу вдоль и поперёк несколько раз, но его не нашёл, — Джон нахмурился, тут же угадав его мысли. — Тогда я объездил соседние улицы, подумав, что, может быть, люк во Флириусе находился на другой улице в нашем мире. Но ничего… Я был в замешательстве и отправился в сам театр. Ровно в том месте, где мы вчера скрылись, не было ничего, похожего на дверцу. Никакой полости не ощущалось под паркетом. Совершенно обычный пол без всяких ходов… И тогда мне стало жутко, потому что я представил, как бы нас дико расплющило, когда бы вокруг вновь проявился наш мир, — голос малость дрогнул, выдав страх; Чесу стало неловко, он кинул быстрый взгляд на Джона, чтобы убедиться, что тот насмехается над ним, но ничего такого не было в тех глубоких задумчивых глазах. Чес даже укорил себя за подобные мысли, потому что уже вроде бы давно они сдались в своей извечной игре под названием «Взаимные издевательства и сарказм», а до сих пор он сам искал подвох, когда в очередной раз становился слабым и беспомощным. Джон думал где-то минуту, а затем проговорил:

— Думаю, это будет нам уроком. По крайней мере, теперь будем знать, что всяким подземным ходам можно с опаской доверять только во Флириусе. Дожидаться появления нашего мира в них — занятие ужасное и гибельное. Я до этого немного предполагал, что наш мир и Флириус должны отличаться не только крашеными фасадами, но и внутренними устройствами дворов, улиц, подземных переходов… Мы и впрямь вчера были в серьёзной опасности.

— Но что насчёт ответа Флириуса на наш вопрос? — произнёс Чес задумчиво, потому что в его голове мало что укладывалось из произошедшего вчера. — Понятное дело, нужно искать ответ в этом дурацком фильме. Но я не понимаю, как это связать…

— Я думал немного над этим, — Джон успокаивающе улыбнулся ему и посмотрел мягко, даже ласково; на самом деле он хотел сказать «Не переживай», и Чес ощутил — именно ощутил эти слова и отчего-то тоже усмехнулся. — Но мне всё равно требуется твоя помощь: нужен свежий, критический взгляд на мою идею. Короче говоря, здесь нужно просто порассуждать… Вот смотри: наш вопрос был о том, что собирается делать Флириус в дальнейшем. Мы вновь увидели тот же самый фильм, когда спрашивали об истории этого мира. И всё оказалось, в общем-то, правдой: Флириус, как и девчонка в фильме, много раз терпел поражение, когда его предательский захват разоблачали, много раз был на грани исчезновения из-за отсутствия энергии, полностью потратившейся на захват, и прочее… — Джон сделал паузу, когда увидал официанта, подошедшего к ним с напитками: Чес взял горячий шоколад с шапкой взбитых сливок, посыпанных корицей, а Джон решил попробовать листовой зелёный чай, и ему принесли миниатюрный чайник, где были заварены большие ароматные листья. После нескольких первых глотков разговор продолжился:

— Так вот. Здесь стоит немного пораскинуть мозгами. Флириус много раз проигрывал и испытывал унижение — насколько это слово вообще применимо к целой вселенной. Но если представить, что Флириус — это просто капризная маленькая девочка, то есть человек со своим характером, как и мы с тобой, то что бы она сделала? Учитывая всю известную нам историю о Флириусе, лично я сделал вывод, что мир будет пытаться идти до победного конца. То есть — он никуда не отступит, никуда не свернёт, а либо захватит нас, либо в очередной раз потеряет все свои силы до последнего, возможно, почти исчезнет или даже исчезнет насовсем, лишившись энергии, с помощью которой он поддерживает внутри себя жизнь. Странно, что мы с тобой об этом не догадались ещё тогда, когда только нашли информацию о таком мире. Это было вполне естественным действием с его стороны. Точнее, я тогда предполагал нечто подобное, но не думал, что всё будет в такой крайней степени. Я считал, что Флириус, конечно, будет наступать, но с менее агрессивным напором — ну, как и в прошлые разы. Но после вчерашнего я думаю иначе… Есть, безусловно, вариант, что мир специально вводит нас в заблуждение, но всё вокруг говорит о том, что, скорее всего, дела обстоят именно так.

— Но почему в другие разы Флириус нападал как-то по-другому? Разве он не налетал на наш мир с тем же натиском? — удивился Чес.

— Не совсем. Тогда Флириус действовал уж совсем по-глупому, я же рассказывал: почти все более-менее сносные экзорцисты видели его, происходило это в любое время суток, длилось не более двух часов, потому что источник проблемы сразу же находили и устраняли. Теперь же всё сильно отличается от того, что было… Флириус потерял слишком много энергии на захват, пускай и локализованный только в Амстердаме и окрестностях. Зато большая часть энергии пошла на то, чтобы сделать захват как можно более незаметным для сильных мира сего экзорцистов. Теперь ему не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как идти до конца. Игорный азарт — этому греху подвержены не только люди. Так что теперь и мы вовлечены в это дело безвозвратно, — Джон говорил совершенно серьёзно и спокойно, и Чес ощутил неприятную дрожь по всему своему телу, как только осознал до конца смысл его слов. Пути назад не было. Никто, кроме них. Но что могли они с Джоном? Он неплохо знал этого человека и мог с уверенностью сказать: Джон один из опытнейших специалистов по паранормальным явлениям и мистическим мирам. Но не улавливать растерянность и запутанность в его глазах он не мог, когда смотрел на него. Джон был в замешательстве и тоже пока не знал, что им делать. Он знал мир ангелов и демонов, но был совершенно не осведомлён о Флириусе. Да и навряд ли это для него представляло какой-то интерес: с Флириусом вполне справлялись и без его помощи как до его рождения, так и после. Уж никогда не подумаешь, что дело, прекрасно функционирующее без тебя многие годы, неожиданно станет нуждаться в твоей помощи. Чес бы и сам порядком опешил.

Их возвышенные мысли прервал официант, донёсший блюда, аппетитный запах которых заметно снял напряжение с них двоих. Они заказали по большому сэндвичу с копчёной курицей, томатом, моцареллой; Чес ещё взял салат, а Джон — пасту. На некоторое время проблемы покинули их головы, заменившись безграничным удовольствием; давно Чес так не обедал в подобных заведениях, где было так светло и хорошо. На окнах висели растяжки из поздравлений с Рождеством, блестящих ажурных снежинок и пёстрых подарков; по стенам и деревянным балкам вились сверкающие гирлянды, а в углу зала приютилась лиловая искусственная ёлочка, украшенная медово-жёлтыми шариками и имбирными пряниками. Совершенно неожиданно незатейливая фортепианная музыка сменилась знакомыми и переливчатыми аккордами песен Фрэнка Синатры и его хрипловатым приятным голосом. На улице суетливо носились горожане и туристы, солнце переменчиво отражалось в окнах, кафе наполнялось ароматами специй и заварок, вокруг улыбались и болтали люди, и всё казалось слишком безупречным и точным, как будто так и должно было быть всегда, а почему-то стало только сейчас. Чес заметил, как разгладилось и подобрело лицо Джона, словно он тоже осознал, что его жизнь не заключается в однообразной работе и вечной погоне за чем-то мистическим и навряд ли существующим; его жизнь также состоит из различных уютных мелочей: солнечных бликов, осыпающихся блёсток со снежинки на плечо, вкусного обеда, интересной формы листа в чайнике, завитушных крыш на другой стороне улицы, сладкого спокойствия в душе. Чес был почему-то счастлив, глядя, как этот сломленный человек потихоньку обретал себя, заполняя прорехи этими моментами и… казалось, не только ими. Ещё и чем-то иным, что так ярко читалось в его взгляде, когда он смотрел на Чеса, но вслух такие слова не могли обратиться. Может, слишком рано или поздно, а может быть, и не зря. Чес улыбался в ответ и не понимал, зато знал, что это всё равно правильно, ведь они оба будто оживают…

— Законный вопрос: что делать дальше с Флириусом? У меня есть пока только одна идея, более-менее разумная и безопасная: спросить у него самого, — говорил Джон, доедая сэндвич. — Это значит, что мы зададим ему вопрос: «Что хочешь получить взамен захвата?». Звучит не так навязчиво, зато информативно. Не будем пока думать о вариантах, что Флириус нас проигнорирует или даст скудный ответ. Просто попробуем узнать, есть ли у нас какие-то альтернативы. Хоть я и не уверен, но попробовать стоит. Потому что с этим миром я впервые имею дело и всех его тонкостей в тексте и рассказах не увидишь. Может быть, есть возможность договориться с ним, узнать, что же такое в нашем мире привлекает его больше всего, что аж на протяжении целых столетий он пытается нас захватить. Во всяком случае, даже если он окажется настолько туп (как я и предполагаю), что ответит нам, его требование мы выполнять навряд ли будем — просто воспользуемся слабым местом и попытаемся уничтожить его изнутри. Но… — вдруг выделил голосом Джон, подняв указательный палец вверх, — не стоит думать, что это всё точно, и рисовать радужные картины будущего. Я ни в чём не уверен, просто строю различные планы, чтобы мы могли делать хоть что-нибудь. Я не знаю, добьёмся ли мы чего-нибудь. Так что не смотри на меня как на спасителя вселенной. На самом деле, я пребываю в диком замешательстве…

— Это ты хорошо придумал, но ты и сам понимаешь, сколько у этой идеи минусов… Если не учитывать моменты, связанные с логикой этого действия, то остаются минусы, от которых мы вчера убегали в кинотеатре… и подобные существа. В очередном месте нас может ожидать целая армия монстров. И я не знаю, хватит ли у нас сил и смекалки, чтобы выжить… — Чес не то чтобы боялся, но… воспоминания о вчерашнем заставляли его дрожать и холодеть. Возможно, дионы были лишь самыми безобидными и добрыми существам в мире Флириуса; кто был его настоящим монстром — вот что действительно пугало и рисовало в мыслях причудливые образы когтистых животных, увитых лианами и цветами. Джон глянул на него пронзительно и даже прищурился, словно хотел просканировать взглядом его душу.

— Я защищу тебя от чего бы то ни было, — наконец отчеканил он спокойным, даже холодным голосом. Чес вздрогнул и ощутил приятную истому, эхом отзывающуюся по всему телу; этому человеку хотелось довериться и довериться полностью настолько, насколько даже Чес не доверял самому себе. Это доверие было слишком хорошо оправданно и резко, точно подтвердилось сегодняшней ночью. Чес смущённо кивнул, не зная, как ответить на эти слова. Пожалуй, ему стало даже неловко, но, казалось, неловкость эта была поверхностной и официальной, как будто притворной ради того, чтобы возникшая ситуация не вышла за рамки уже давно истоптанных ими границ. Сухие бесполезные слова — ради приличия. Но где-то в груди приторно ёкало затаившееся чувство, похожее на горячее ликование и запретный восторг одновременно.

Таким образом, планы на начало ближайшей ночи оказались плотно заняты.

После обеда они длинным обходным путём через центр направились по домам, чтобы отдохнуть до наступления ночи. Погода стала ещё лучше, Чес старался скрывать дурацкую улыбку, глазея на усыпанные подарками и искусственным снегом витрины, а Джон сдержанно ухмылялся — потому что тоже заразился лихорадочно-жгучим счастьем и не хотел в этом признаваться. Центр был полон людьми, которые неспешно гуляли между лавками и жевали арахисовое печенье; Чес вдыхал сладковато-дымный запах загромождённых улочек Амстердама, и в голову не шли никакие мысли. Они с Джоном молчали, изредка перекидываясь незначащими фразами, и всё напоминало обычную дневную прогулку, даже несколько уютную и приятную. Они шли по набережной Рокин и свернули за переулок; Чес случайно наткнулся взглядом на фасад здания противоположной улицы и резко остановился, не до конца осознав масштаб всей трагедии, но по его телу уже прошла ледяная дрожь, предательская и опасная.

Кирпичный фасад одного узкого домика на этой улице был полностью разукрашен большими махровыми маками и гладкими крупными ландышами; под окном второго этажа в толстой багрово-золотистой раме висела картина, изображавшая цветущую долину на фоне леса, а через всё здание крест-накрест были протянуты пёстрые растяжки с тканевыми цветами и вплетающимися туда маленькими разноцветными фонариками. На фоне остальных домов этот казался феерически выделяющимся, и Джон всё быстро понял, также остановившись и многозначно глянув на Чеса. В окнах отсвечивали солнечные блики, но даже так там угадывались смутные тени, которые двигались; Чесу определённо не хотелось даже думать, что там могло происходить теперь, когда частичка Флириуса пробралась в их реальность днём! Это наводило ужас, и Чес отмёл сразу все возможные случайности и совпадения. Мимо проходящие люди совершенно не обращали на этот дом внимания, хотя эта нелепость выделялась среди всей улицы. Чес без сил упал на ближайшее крыльцо и вздохнул; Джон остановился где-то рядом, и несколько минут они молчали, обдумывая проблему и рассматривая здание впереди них.

— Это маленький кусок Флириуса в нашем мире. Точно и безоговорочно… — тихо проговорил Джон на сиплом выдохе. Чес повернул голову к нему и увидел, как его кожа резко побледнела, а пальцы непроизвольно начали подрагивать. Если это до такой степени изумило Джона, значит, дела обстояли совсем печально… Чес и сам это ощущал хотя бы потому, что мир цветов проявился здесь днём, а на то, чтобы проявиться днём, как понял Чес, требовалось до черта энергии и сил.

— Это значит… значит, Чес, что пошёл обратный отсчёт, — Джон взглянул на него серьёзно и печально, и Чес ощутил болезненный укол в сердце дозой тишайшего, но сводящего с ума блестяще ужаса. — Флириус настолько усилился, настолько много вобрал в себя энергию беззащитных людей из нашего мира, которые попали туда, что теперь может беспечно появляться тут днём. И ночью он теперь появляется на два часа дольше: с одиннадцати и до пяти, я сегодня заметил. Это начало битвы, Чес… только вот битва эта односторонняя. Наш мир не видит этого и не может дать отпор. И подобные проплешины, — Джон кивком головы указал на яркий безобразный дом, — опять не заметны никому из числа сильнейших экзорцистов. Такое ощущение, что остались только мы вдвоём… и только мы вдвоём, кажется, можем что-то сделать. Но, Чес, я запутался, — Джон покачал головой и сжал губы — в этот момент он выглядел немного жалко и потеряно, но Чес осторожно взял его ладонь в свою и постарался вложить в свою улыбку все остатки тепла, которое ещё с трудом наскребалось в уголках его сердца. — Кроме того плана, который я предложил сегодня, я больше ничего конкретного предложить не могу… Я как могу выбиваю информацию из тех людей, знакомых с Флириусом, но они ублюдочные идиоты, которые не хотят принимать мои слова на веру, потому что тогда надо поднимать свои жопы с диванов и что-то делать. Они воспринимают Флириус не больше, чем как редкую и скучную забаву или лёгкую игру. Они забыли истинный смысл того, что происходило прямо перед их глазами, пусть и в самой слабой степени. Я каждый день пишу и пишу им, каждому, но меня не воспринимают всерьёз и отшучиваются; скоро, думается мне, они внесут меня в чёрный список контактов. И больше информации нигде нет. Её негде искать; главная информация в нашей сфере всегда хранилась в головах людей, и именно отсюда столько бед. Но дело теперь не в этом… Вскоре действительно может произойти то, о чём мы с опаской говорили друг с другом. И я в отчаянии.

Джон говорил так много и так искренне впервые с их встречи в Амстердаме; Чес сжимал его холодную ладонь, смотрел на его тяжкий погасший взгляд и думал, что он-то, обычный водитель в прошлом, всего лишь любитель в экзорцизме, ему помочь тем более не сможет. Он бесполезнее настолько, насколько даже сам не предполагал; это понимание с силой лупило его под дых, разрываясь унижением по всему сознанию, и Чес сглатывал слюну и стискивал зубы, чтобы не закричать от беспомощности и бессмысленности самого себя. Очень странно, что Джон до сих пор не прогнал его. Впрочем, дело начинало попахивать ненужным драматизмом и излишней самокритикой. Поэтому Чес взял себя в руки и задумался, боковым зрением замечая пёстрое пятно вычурного здания. Почти что исповедь Джона заставляла его задыхаться и думать о совсем посторонних вещах — ведь теперь ему казалось, что он понял всё гораздо лучше… Джон доверился ему чересчур отчаянно, но, судя по его виду, не корил себя за это. Чес теперь знал: обратный отсчёт пошёл. Но пошёл он не только для мира, но и для них с Джоном. И к чему это приведёт — совершенно неизвестно.

— Слушай, я думаю, нам пока не стоит отчаиваться, — Чес хотел заглянуть Джону в глаза, но тот опустил голову; тогда он осторожно поднял его лицо двумя ладонями и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Пока у нас есть план, а это значит, нужно завершить его выполнение. И уже после этого, если ничего не выйдет, решать, что делать дальше. Если и мы отчаемся, Джон, а в особенности ты, предотвратить страшное будет некому… — Джона терзали сомнения и неуверенность, и Чес был точно уверен в тот момент, что никому прежде Джон не разрешал так углубляться в тёмные и глухие закоулки своего сознания.

— Я помогу тебе… буду рядом с тобой, — Чес хотел сказать что-то ещё, но горло сдавило удушающее горячее чувство, и ему пришлось отпустить Джона и аккуратно присесть на ступеньки обратно, чтобы успокоить заколотившееся сердце. Здесь не было ничего необычного — это было всего-навсего доверие, захлестнувшее его обжигающей пенистой волной, когда он осознал, как сильно был перевыполнен их план по сближению друг с другом. Джон в это время тяжко вздохнул и согласился, сказав:

— Ты прав, конечно. Просто это дерьмо иногда обрушивается слишком сильно на тебя, и тогда всё кажется скатывающимся и ненастоящим… Спасибо, что в очередной раз спасаешь меня от моих же мыслей, — Джон встал и протянул ему руку; Чес схватил её и поднялся, подумав, что это навряд ли сказал Джон; но нынче правда была приторно-сладкой, не умещающейся так просто в чьём-то сознании. Чес выдохнул и безуспешно попытался утихомирить своё дикое сердцебиение, когда эти проницательные серовато-карие глаза смотрели на него. Они направились вдоль улицы молча, каждый погружённый в свои мрачноватые мысли. На перекрёстке вдалеке Чес заметил ещё один такой вычурный дом и потянул Джона за рукав, указав на него. Тот лишь хмуро кивнул.

До своего подъезда они с Джоном насчитали что-то около четырёх подобных домов плюс увидали целую улицу, где под карнизами зданий висела пышная гирлянда из цветов и фонариков, но сами дома были обычными. Всё это давно развеяло хорошее настроение после обеда. Договорившись встретиться около девяти часов у Чеса — чтобы быстрее было идти до центра и до нужного им этой ночью театра, они расстались, и Джон в конце концов потрепал его по голове и улыбнулся слабо, но искренне. Чес усмехнулся ему в ответ, но, поднимаясь на свой этаж, ощутил гложущую тревогу, постепенно заполнявшую его сердце; она, словно бездонный колодец, поглощала все остальные тёплые чувства. Катастрофа наступала им на пятки, и таймер обратного отсчёта пиликал ровно и холодно, отмеряя ничтожные остатки. Чесу даже показалось, возможно, из-за дичайшей паранойи, накинувшейся на него, что небольшой клочок стены на нижнем этаже был разрисован стеблями и розами, но не стал оборачиваться и скрылся в своей квартире, стараясь убедить себя, что ему показалось.


	17. Глава 17 Обречённые улицы

_Приди, моя звезда меркнет,_

 _И я выхожу из-под контроля._

 _И, клянусь, я ждал и ждал,_

 _Мне нужно выбраться из этой дыры._

 _«Amsterdam» Coldplay ©._

Чес уговаривал себя не сникать и думать о чём-нибудь другом, но мысли коварно и насильно заползали к нему в голову и заставляли его паранойю делать ещё один оборот. Никакие дела не делались хорошо, почти всё падало из рук; к вечеру даже кусок в горло не лез, так что Чес просто сидел на диване, уже одетый, и, глядя в одну точку, прождал Джона целый час. Тот опоздал в итоге на полчаса, пришёл бледный и измождённый, сказал, что пытался узнать ещё что-нибудь о Флириусе — бесполезно в итоге, и очень извинился за задержку. Потом он глянул на Чеса пристально, кажется, полностью просканировал его душу и, видимо, желудок, поэтому направился к кухне и сварил вкуснейшего зелёного чая, порезав к нему аккуратные бутерброды с паштетом. Чес, запивая свою тревогу сладким чаем, подумал, что они с Джоном совершенно дополняли друг друга — может, даже чересчур. Но именно сейчас было ужасно всё равно, насколько они опасно приблизились к некой черте, рисовавшей в голове границу близости; вокруг потихоньку отслаивалась одна реальность, заменяясь иной, враждебной, поэтому без разницы, как скоро погибали и сгорали их души… Что-то в этом было приятное, и Чес, глядя на Джона, видел похожую мысль в его глазах.

— Сегодня мы идём в очередной театр, — заговорил Джон, когда Чес закончил с бутербродами и на вид явно похорошел. — Но мы не будем заходить внутрь — я выбрал такое место специально, чтобы не плутать вновь по коридорам и замкнутым помещениям, спасаясь от кого-либо. В этот раз нам достаточно проникнуть во внутренний дворик здания. В гиде говорится, что по ночам там проходят какие-то спектакли под открытым небом, вход свободный для всех желающих. Произведения какие-то незамысловатые, да и декорации наспех разобранные — всё же это двор, особо не развернёшься. Но нам главное не это — для нас, видимо, будет происходить иного рода спектакль, — Джон пристально глянул на него, затем прикрыл ладонями лицо и несколько секунд так думал. Вскоре, тяжко вздохнув, продолжил: — Мы с тобой просто зайдём внутрь двора, попытаемся отыскать ответ на наш вопрос и сразу же уйдём.

Чес кивнул; ему уже было равнодушно, куда идти, даже возможная опасность больше не наполняла тело адреналином. Он просто-напросто устал и выгорел и хотел как можно скорее разобраться с проблемой, грозящейся взорваться настоящей катастрофой. Он, откровенно говоря, ожидал сейчас не иначе, как какого-нибудь чуда, которое бы одним взмахом руки заставило Флириус присмиреть и убраться восвояси. Чес понимал, как глупо и наивно это было, понимал, что спасение в их с Джоном сфере — не иначе как результат упорного и тяжёлого труда или жёсткие радикальные меры. Но в неугомонной, бестолковой душе теплилась крохотная, слабая и потухающая надежда…

Почему-то, выходя из дома в назначенный час вместе с Джоном, Чес вдруг вспомнил сегодняшнюю прогулку и неожиданное осознание того, что они не замечали красоту и разнообразие мира вокруг себя. А между прочим, на подходе был самый атмосферный праздник, какой только можно было себе представить: Рождество и Новый Год. Вся эта шуршащая разноцветная фольга, апельсины повсюду, сверкающие в полутьме гирлянды, сладкий морозный воздух, безумие из ёлок и мишуры вокруг, картонные стаканчики с пуншем, выпитым прямо где-нибудь на площади между лавками, и тонкое, едва осязаемое и филигранное, как снежинка, чувство, что всё будет хорошо и иначе никак. Чес вдохнул этой самой атмосферы наступающего праздника только сегодня; не сказать, что прошлые «Новые года» он отмечал весело и ярко, но в те дни появлялось такое редкое чувство домашнего уюта, которого не хватало на протяжении почти всего года.

На улице похолодало ещё сильнее; было даже удивительно, как цветы выживали в таких условиях, но буйство красок день ото дня становилось только ярче и вычурнее. Окраины Амстердама типично пустовали, только в глухих закоулках слышалось недоброе шуршание — Чес вполне привык к такому. Джон вёл его по Халлстраат, затем они свернули так, как будто бы шли к Чесу на работу; здесь наконец появились люди, а по рельсам мягко заскользили трамваи, чиркая искрами по разноцветным проводам. Фредерик Хендрикстраат — отнюдь не центральная улица Амстердама, но сегодня здесь гуляло необычно много народу, и двери всех злачных, странного вида заведений были открыты настежь. Оттуда сильно пахло ромом, каштанами, сухой травой и сигаретным дымом. По проезжей части неслись велосипеды с корзинками, полными цветов и фруктов; всюду был слышен смех и негромкие увлечённые рассказы; Джон и Чес вновь особо не выделялись среди всей толпы, но на этот раз они просто обвязали ленты с перьями вокруг голов — уже некоторое время назад стало совсем неохота малевать щёки краской. Уже некоторое время назад они перестали воспринимать ночные походы увлекательным приключением-игрой. В считанные мгновения всё обратилось в тяжёлую борьбу.

После круглой площади они повернули направо; Чес даже не запомнил название театра и не знал, куда они точно идут. Он слепо следовал за своим спутником и с каждым шагом, приближающим его к центру ужасающего зрелища с колесом обозрения, ощущал сильнее, как его мозги потихоньку плавились и сознание наполнялось дымными воспалёнными искрами… Сердце Амстердама сводило его с ума в прямом и горчайшем смысле, и только плечо Джона совсем рядом заставляло его связывать две реальности воедино. Точнее, отбрасывать одну — реальность своих иллюзорных мыслей и возвращаться в другую — окружающую.

Когда появилось лёгкое головокружение, Чес почувствовал, как ладонь Джона взяла его, и спустя несколько секунд наваждение прошло. Джон отпустил его руку, взглянул на него устало и кивнул, желая этим сказать, что понял его состояние и решил спасти. Чес благодарно улыбнулся и виновато подумал, что все эти заклинания, которые Джон накладывал на него и не на него, требовали определённых сил. И силы эти были весьма и весьма ограничены; судя по своему уставшему виду, Джон потратил их уже немало, а восстановить и половину из того, что потратил, ещё не успел. Для Чеса эта тема с внутренней энергией была слишком далека, потому что он сам был даже не экзорцистом, а просто человеком, которого по ошибке наделили ненужным даром видеть всю мистическую паранормальную дрянь. Но даже так он осознавал, что значат эти силы для Джона, и прекрасно знал, что бывало с теми, кто исчерпывал их лимит… Ничего страшного внешне и никаких угроз, но статуса экзорциста пришлось бы лишиться. Джон, конечно, прекрасно сам распоряжался своими силами, но Чес всё равно волновался. Как-то Джон рассказывал ему, что перепрыгнуть этот лимит проще простого, потому что когда используешь эту энергию, то, за нахлынувшими эмоциями и отвлёкшимся вниманием, не замечаешь, сколько её потратилось… Впрочем, эта была излишняя тревога на сегодня, и Чес это прекрасно знал.

Несмотря на внешнюю идиллию улиц и счастливые лица горожан (людей или не людей — уже было относительно всё равно), Чес ощущал какое-то напряжение в воздухе. В подворотнях были слышны булькающие ужасные звуки, кое-где на перекрёстках люди дрались друг с другом, на крышах домов кто-то игрался с огнемётом, пуская пухлые горячие струи во все стороны. Это заставляло иногда вздрагивать, иногда ловко огибать источник опасности, но что-то в этом Чесу определённо не нравилось. Когда они переходили через мост, на той стороне машина врезалась в целую толпу, стоявшую на поросшем склоне реки, и такой дужной толпой они все свалились в реку, которая оказалась куда глубже, чем думалось. Машина полностью ушла на дно, а часть людей так и не выплыла на берег: их накрывали многочисленные моторные лодки и катера, не обращавшие, казалось, на них никакого внимания. Всё это вселяло тревогу в душу Чеса, который до сих пор убеждал себя, что привык видеть подобное сплошь и рядом, когда таскался за Джоном в прошлом. Но всё-таки нынче это имело другой, непривычный оттенок неизвестности и беспросветной паники…

Boom Chicago — малоизвестный крохотный театр Амстердама с полукруглым портиком, украшавшим вход, и каменным массивным балконом, за которым скрывались стеклянные высокие двери. Само здание было низким, типично кирпичным, как и все дома здесь, а над входом, разделяемые балконом, горели вычурные красные буквы неоновым светом: «Boom» — с одной стороны, «Chicago» — с другой, а посередине ажурная роза. Весь балкон был уставлен пёстрыми горшками с кустами нежно-розового шиповника, а колонны обвивал густой плющ. На месте афиш висели яркие рекламные плакаты с девушками в вызывающих нарядах и с волосами всех цветов радуги. Чес прекрасно понимал нидерландский, но суть написанного на этих плакатах не смог разобрать даже с третьего раза: знакомые слова выворачивали мозг наизнанку, заставляя скорее забывать смысл написанного. Просто набор бреда, и Чес отчаялся его понять. С одной стороны к театру плотно прижался очень узкий чёрный дом — всего лишь в два небольших окна в ширину, а с другой стороны сам театр боязливо прижимался к высокому широкому зданию тёплого коричневого цвета с полукруглой аркой для входа. На этой улице, Розенграхт, было довольно уютно и хорошо; Чес проходил пару раз по ней, но в мире дневном она была более привычной и хорошенькой, чем сейчас. Кроме цветов, лент и пёстрой ткани, сюда заронилось нечто более опасное: дребезжащая в голове тревога.

Пару раз их с Джоном чуть не сбили велосипедисты, ехавшие отнюдь не по выделенным им дорожкам, затем на глаза им попалась драка на втором этаже какого-то здания, и оттуда выпал человек, угодив прямо в кусты под окном. К трамваям сзади прицеплялись люди с зажжёнными бенгальскими огнями и старательно размахивали ими, несмотря на опасность не удержаться и свалиться в любой момент. С некоторыми так и происходило… Вдалеке Чес приметил фигуру человека, который лежал на рельсах неподвижно; когда на горизонте появился горящий трамвай, кто-то из прохожих «сжалился», если это можно было так назвать, и ногой спихнул тело к середине двух путей, чтобы оно не мешало движению. Видимо, это был акт самой значительной и искренней доброты в этом мире; Чеса передёрнуло от этих мыслей, и он был рад, что они наконец скрылись в портике и теперь заходили в крайнюю левую дверь.

Джон, конечно, обещал, что не будет никаких закрытых помещений, которые легко могут сомкнуться вплотную в случае проявления нашего мира, но иначе попасть во внутренний двор было никак. Они с Джоном шли по узкому коридору; стену тут были обшарпаны и увешены вычурными плакатами прошлого столетия. Кроме боковых тусклых светильников, освещения тут не было, зато уже невдалеке виднелся открытый выход во внутренний двор. Где-то в середине коридора по бокам от Джона с Чесом показались стеклянные витрины — то ли пропускной пункт, то ли кассы — сложно было понять. За ними находились крохотные тёмные комнатки, в которых сиротливо и беспорядочно стояли глиняные горшки с папоротниками и какими-то другими высокими кустарниками. Всё это выглядело неуместно и странно; Чеса уже смущал этот узкий замкнутый коридор, который в любой момент мог стать тупиком и их опасностью. Джон почему-то почувствовал его нервозность и негромко прошептал:

— Есть такой же второй выход… крайняя правая дверь. — Чес хотел верить, что надобности в ней не возникнет, но ужасное, надоедливое и скрежещущее чувство пилило душу на сотню мелких кусков. Навряд ли всё пройдёт хорошо — мелькало в голове раздражающим красным фонариком. Чес знал: всё из-за вибрирующего, натянутого напряжения на улицах, которое впиталось через воздух в его кровь и текло теперь по венам, заставляя думать, что за очередным углом скрывалась не тень, а чудовище. Он отгонял от себя эти мысли, тихонько вздыхал и следовал за Джоном. Всё было слишком сложно; Чес никогда в жизни не хотел геройствовать, разве что пару лет назад, да и то, чуть-чуть. В этом не было ничего хорошего и возвышенного; сейчас против собственной воли им с Джоном приходилось быть героями… последними героями, судя по всему. И от этого уже никому не было лучше… Их мир потихоньку погибал, скрываясь за сумасшествием и россыпью Флириуса, прямо у них на глазах, а они только и могли делать короткие бесполезные рывки с завязанными глазами.

Впрочем, не самое лучшее время для самоуничижения — его будет гораздо больше, если Джон и Чес навсегда останутся во Флириусе и будут единственными, кто помнил прошлый мир и его успокаивающую красоту; они сделали шаг и вышли из-под сводов коридора в маленький прямоугольный дворик. Людей-цветов, людей-других-существ было много, все беспорядочно толпились вокруг скромной сцены в дальнем углу; ни стульев, ни скамеек, а на сцене была лишь одна декорация — васильковое поле с тёмным грозовым небом. Чес подавил в себе панический приступ паранойи, которая призывала его сопоставлять эту намалёванную доску с его давнишним сном и салфеткой, которую он нашёл в кафе день спустя. Сцену освещали два боковых прожектора; в воздухе стоял терпкий аромат приторных духов и свежесрезанной травы. Толпа гудела и шумела, заняв большую часть маленького дворика; в случае опасности давка будет страшной, даже если толпа распределится сразу в два коридора, думал Чес, представив ужасающее зрелище. Он тогда даже не мог подозревать, насколько его беспокойные мысли будут отличаться от правды…

Судя по возбуждению толпы, представление должно было начаться с минуты на минуту. Они с Джоном устроились рядом со входом в коридор; после них забежало ещё пару человек, сверкнув своими лазурно-синими волосами. Пока была возможность, Чес оглянул этот дворик и вздрогнул, присмотревшись внимательнее. Мерзкий холодок проник под его пальто вместе с повышенной влажностью тут, вызванной, вероятно, недавним поливом и обилием всяких растений. Но отнюдь не влажность так повлияла на Чеса… Окна на внутренних стенах дворика были полностью замурованы, а на их месте виднелись… не иначе как фигурки распятий Иисуса Христа из разных материалов: от пластмассы и до железа с мрамором. Все распятия по ширине и высоте не превосходили окна, в которых были закреплены; но самое странное было в том, что все эти фигуры и кресты обвивали актинидии с бледными цветами и виноградные лозы, и некоторые распятия из пластмассы начали ломаться и трескаться, как будто вьюны сдавливали со всей силы и старались разрушить эти фигуры. Но что больше всего удивило: некоторые мраморные «Иисусы» уже покрылись сетью трещин, а у некоторых даже не хватало целых деталей. Чес не верил, что простые вьюны, покрывавшие первые этажи домов Амстердама весной и летом, и вот эти убийственные вьюны, сжимающие своими лозами, словно тисками, — одно и то же.

Кроме этого, в углу двора обнаружились грудой сваленные деревянные кресты, частично сломанные и даже обугленные, как будто их подожгли и тут же передумали, залив водой. Всё это заставляло разум Чеса трепетать и закручиваться в тугую болезненную трубочку. В такие моменты хотелось всё бросить и пустить на самотёк, лишь бы дать себе возможность в очередной раз сбежать; Чес вспомнил, что делал так почти всю свою сознательную жизнь, и горько усмехнулся. Но, как ни крути, от проблемы навряд ли убежишь далеко; чем сильнее и упорнее сбегаешь, тем быстрее старые трудности нагонят тебя. Чес вполне усвоил этот урок, и не единожды, но был слишком слаб и податлив и, пожалуй, если бы не Джон рядом, он бы сам давно скрылся в своей комнатёнке с зашторенными занавесками и позорно ждал конца света. Недовольно фыркнув, он подумал, что это место навевало довольно унылые мысли и жестокую самокритику. Но одно положительное в этом всё-таки было: огромнейшая благодарность Джону за то, что, несмотря на все слабости и недостатки Чеса, он всё равно был рядом с ним и старался сглаживать их своими спокойствием и неявной заботой. Чес понял, что сильно отвлёкся, когда на сцене стало угадываться какое-то движение; перед тем, как на неё вышел человек, он с усмешкой решил, что мысли о Джоне для него — бездонный омут, в который он радостно прыгал, чтобы когда-нибудь исчезнуть там бесследно.

После распятий, прикреплённым к стенам домов, и сваленных беспорядочно крестов в углу двора вышедший на сцену ангел не удивил; удивил его внешний вид: крылья не белоснежные и даже не из перьев, а буро-зелёные, сплетённые из веток и лиан, покрытые сверху копной листьев. Ангелу на вид было не больше тридцати лет; запутавшиеся пыльные волосы соломенного оттенка обрамляли немного грязное бледное лицо; из одежды на нём были лишь слегка разодранная рубашка сероватого цвета и заляпанные комками земли брюки — и это почти при минусовой температуре на улице! Чес решил: сейчас будет разыгрываться какая-то псевдохристианская сценка и закатил глаза, устало вздохнув. Не то чтобы он был приверженцем веры и неистовым католиком, но испытывал дикую неприязнь, когда кто-то позволял себе издеваться над религией и шутить на подобные темы. Он знал всё-таки чуть больше, чем обычные люди, и видел огромное влияние христианства на их мир, видел, как они неразрывно связаны… Как одно не могло быть без другого. И все эти выскочки, вообразившие себя гениями, с их чёрным неумелым юмором весьма раздражали Чеса; в обрамлении Флириуса это вызывало у него почти злость. Неладное он почувствовал, когда огляделся и увидал всё это безобразие с распятиями и прочим; теперь сомнений не оставалось никаких.

Где-то минуту ангел Флириуса, а вероятнее всего, просто актёришка с прикреплёнными сзади уродскими крыльями, стоял молча, глядя прямо перед собой. Чес ощутил буквально нутром напряжение и сдавленный рокот толпы; невозможно приторный, сладкий запах дешёвых духов до сих пор не выветрился и вызывал тошноту. Чес уже не мог дождаться окончания представления, хотя, судя по неспешности ангела, оно ещё даже не подошло к началу. Джон заметно напрягся, иногда оглядывался в сторону коридора, проверяя, не появился ли там кто-нибудь. Ангел всё ещё стоял, не шелохнувшись; толпа не теряла интереса и даже шушукаться стала меньше. Чесу показалось, что прошло не меньше четверти часа, но электронные цифры на телефоне сказали, что всего лишь пять минут. Когда уже просто невмоготу было стоять на одном и том же месте и желание уйти стало превышать все остальные, ангел наконец приложил ладонь к сердцу и хрипло, но довольно громко начал:

— Представления не будет. Я обратился. Дорогие дамы и господа, желаю вам того же! — Чес недовольно цокнул — хватит с него полоумных придурков, несущих полную бессмыслицу, которая, кстати, ни на йоту не продвинула их в ответе на важный вопрос. Но всё произошло за какие-то жалкие секунды — Чес даже не успел как следует понегодовать. Ангел взмахнул рукой, и слишком поздно смысл его слов всё-таки нашёлся, причём в полнейшей ясности и разумности. Земля под ногами гулко завибрировала, звук загудел по всему телу, отдаваясь лёгкой щекоткой в ступнях. Чес успел только вскрикнуть, когда увидал толстые мощные лианы, вскрывающие корку земли прямо под ним. Прежде чем он сумел сделать шаг в сторону или хоть что-то предпринять, лианы уже обвили половину его тела. Спустя секунду Чес не мог пошевелить рукой или ногой, даже шею повернуть; лианы сдавливали до покраснения, а горло немного поддушивали. Перед глазами поплыл мир, огоньки запрыгали и перемешались между собой, стало отчаянно не хватать воздуха, а мышцы скрутила судорога, потому что лианы сжимали руки и ноги в неудобном для них положении так сильно, будто хотели превратить Чеса в плоскую лепёшку.

До слуха смутно доходили сдавленные крики и шорохи сопротивляющихся людей; однако это было ещё не всё — краем глаза Чес заметил, что ангел легко вспорхнул на своих казавшихся неподвижными крыльях и устремился в холодное декабрьское небо. После этого началось настоящее представление… Но за пару секунд до него Чес успел заметить боковым зрением — голова никак не поворачивалась, — что Джон ещё до появления лиан достал из кармана пальто пистолет и сейчас держал его в руке, зажатой лианами, и старался не уронить его. Он сдавленно крикнул ему о том, что будет стрелять по лианам, и у Чеса появилась надежда. Но надежда растворилась в глухом озадаченном рокоте толпы вместе со звуком выстрела; потом ещё несколько раз растворялась под звуки выстрелов и вибрацию в разных частях тела — это пули терялись в мясистой плоти лиан, а их хватка ничуть не убавлялась. Пистолет оказался бесполезен; Чес попытался подвигать немеющими руками и ногами, но, кажется, они запутались во влажных лианах ещё сильнее. Он буквально ощутил разочарование и даже некоторую панику Джона и сам сорвался с катушек: его с головой накрыла тревога, а по суставам прошёлся заряд напряжённости.

Вскоре тело пронзила острая горячая боль; мышцы скрутило, как при судороге во время высокой температуры, только ещё раз в десять больнее; горло пересохло, а глаза наполнились слезами, и мир вконец потерял очертания, превратившись в мазню из света, силуэтов людей и тёмного неба. Чес услыхал свой стон — отчаянный и жалобный; потом услышал, как надрывно закричали люди вокруг. Он понял почти сразу: это яд, который через лианы сквозь его кожу пробрался к нему в организм, не иначе. До этого он ощутил лёгкое и колючее прикосновение тупых шипов, которые за наступающим онемением были почти не заметны. Теперь боль нарастала с каждой секундой, Чес пытался извиваться, но едва мог двигать лишь кончиками пальцев. Тело будто проткнули длинные раскалённые иголки; они выжигали на внутренних органах какие-то издевательские узоры, и Чес шипел от боли и невозможности выбраться и прекратить это. Он перестал чувствовать ноги и руки; всё онемело, но суставы не переставала разрывать шипящая резь.

Почти теряя сознание из-за болевого шока и своих бесполезных, уже глухих криков, Чес уже не мог различать очертания мира: всё слилось в сплошную тёмную кашу. Боль не стихала, но теперь отчего-то он ощущал лишь мокрые дорожки от слёз на своей щеке и как будто ошпаренное кипятком горло. Он думал: всё пропадёт, если он позволит своему сознанию ускользнуть по спиралям этих лиан в землю. Но оно к тому шло… Чес был на грани отключки, когда его ослепила световая волна, вспыхнувшая сбоку и вернувшая его в сознание.

Резкий, жёсткий луч резанул по глазам, заставив их заслезиться пуще прежнего; сквозь жгучую боль Чес ощутил неожиданный порыв ледяного ветра, взъерошившего ему волосы. И тут произошло то, что меньше всего ожидалось: лианы ослабили хватку и бесформенной грудой свалились к ногам; впрочем, Чес оказался не лучше этой бесформенной груды и упал на землю вместе с ними, приземлившись на колени. Боль сразу покинула тело, воображаемые иголки быстро вытащились из-под кожи, но суставы и мышцы ещё дико ныли, будучи пропитанными чем-то разъедающим и ещё сковывающим движения. Чес стоял на четвереньках, ощущая под собой влажные лианы-убийцы; зрение понемногу возвращалось к нему, руки и ноги стали обретать чувствительность, а дыхание кое-как восстанавливалось. Это было словно судорога вперемешку с лихорадкой, где боль возросла до небывалых высот. Чес не понимал, почему приятные чудеса во Флириусе всё же случались, и не знал, что толком произошло. Но очевидно было, что какая-то мощная сила умертвила сокрушительные лианы. Чес откашлялся и кое-как присел, повернувшись в сторону Джона; увидев его, он невольно отшатнулся и замер.

Джон, немного пошатываясь, стоял на ногах; он был смертельно бледен — такого мертвенного оттенка кожи Чес не видал даже у отошедших в мир иной. Но его глаза светились почти божественным золотым цветом, и это сияние завораживало и вызывало непроизвольный трепет. Чес пригляделся и понял, что, несмотря на могущий освещать в темноте путь блеск глаз, Джон едва удерживался на ногах; это он сумел сделать взрыв, который освободил их от лиан. И Чес догадывался, каким образом, и от этого его грудная клетка покрывалась колким инеем.

Джон схватил его буквально за шиворот и заставил подняться; ноги отказывались поднимать обмякшее, усталое от боли тело. Чес едва устоял, возможно, тут же бы грохнулся, если не руки Джона, который, несмотря на свою опасную бледность, смог собрать остаток сил и удержать его. Он прошипел ему на ухо «Надо уходить, я не смогу долго удерживать лианы, они бесконечно будут расти из земли», и, схватив за локоть, силком потащил его к выходу — благо до него было всего пару метров. Чес с трудом соображал и принимал происходящее — он был оглушён, растерян и измотан физически, к тому же, тело продолжало ныть и не слушаться. Его немного подташнивало, а голова шла кругом, но, пересиливая себя, он переставлял ноги, иногда спотыкался, но заставлял себя двигать одеревеневшими мышцами, потому что нутром ощущал клокочущую вибрацию под их с Джоном ногами. Это прорывались лианы, но не могли выползти наружу полностью — видимо, их как-то удерживал Джон в небольшом радиусе. Перед тем, как скрыться в узком, наводящем панику, но единственно возможном выходе, Чес оглянулся назад и глухо просипел от изумления; по телу прошла крупная дрожь, когда он вполне осознал увиденное.

Существа, до наступления всего этого ужаса хотя бы походившие на людей, полностью изменили свой облик. Лианы вросли в их тела, плотно обвив туловище и ноги, и превратились в своеобразные опоры: по две с каждой стороны. Таким образом тело оказалось приподнято над землёй; кожа людей приобрела зеленовато-бледный оттенок, глаза превратились в потухшие чёрные угольки, а мелкие стебли, отросшие от толстых лиан, постепенно внедрялись в бедные тела ещё глубже и сильнее, оставляя раны и запёкшуюся кровь на поверхности. Чес не успел — наверное, и к лучшему, увидеть, что случилось дальше, но ему показалось, что одно такое существо, возникшее во время синтеза лиан и человека, поднялось на своих новых четырёх лапах в полный рост и издало стрекочущий звук. В этот момент они с Джоном скрылись в коридоре и рванули к выходу, преодолевая последние двадцать метров.

Глаза Джона утратили прежний, почти божественный блеск, зато его бледность даже усилилась; Чес услыхал, как будто бы за ними кто-то погнался, поскрипывая лианами. Он надеялся, что коридор слишком узок для существа, пытавшегося в него пробраться… Когда они пробегали мимо стеклянных витрин, взгляд непроизвольно направился туда; Чес пожалел вновь, что был таким любопытным и неугомонным. О стекло бились люди с ужасно серой кожей и впалыми глазницами; их тела частично оплели ветви папоротников, неожиданно оказавшихся мощными и жёсткими. Чес заметил в чьём-то теле нож и почерневшую кровь вокруг; люди же истерично бились о стекло, как в самом пугающем зомби-апокалипсисе, и до внезапно обострившегося слуха донеслось лёгкое потрескивание стекла. Чес нечаянно заглянул в глаза одному такому «зомби» и ему показалось, что по его телу пропустили острый электрический заряд; совершенно пустой, бессмысленный взгляд, а на лбу чёрная запёкшаяся точка крови. Джон ускорился, и Чес, к счастью, не успел рассмотреть этих мертвецов в подробностях, но этот мёртвый, холодный взгляд стянул его душу в тугой жгут. Не осталось сомнений, что, оказывается, когда они шли тут в первый раз, за витринами в тёмных углах лежали трупы людей. А после того, как земля под ними обезумела под стать ангелу, ужасное преображение не обошло стороной и мертвецов…

Чес ощутил ещё большую тошноту и был рад вырваться на улицу из затхлого тёмного коридора и внутреннего двора, насквозь пропитанного резкими едкими духами. Но улица встретила их тревогой и смутой…

Откуда-то издалека глухо раздавались точные жестокие выстрелы, люди вокруг бежали в разные стороны и кричали что-то, из ближайших улиц были слышны надрывный плач и истеричный вой, а машины на бешеной скорости неслись по набережным, опасно качаясь из стороны в сторону, как будто их водители были как на подбор пьяными. Люди едва уворачивались от этих машин при переходе дорог, но взгляд Чеса успел зацепить несколько трагедий, когда автомобили сбивали людей и бессердечно двигались дальше, не останавливаясь. Это была самая быстрая и тихая смерть из всех смертей на улицах вокруг: глухой стук, слабый треск, звук обмякшего на асфальте тела. Изредка только слышались слабые крики и стоны ещё живых… У Чеса молниеносно холодели руки и немели ноги, он споткнулся несколько раз; его разум вновь заковали в высокие прозрачные льдины ужаса и паники — как же он ненавидел это, но каждый раз оказывался почти беспомощен перед этим! Джон терпеливо почти тащил его на себе, удерживая за руку и за туловище, и поднимал вновь и вновь, когда он падал.

Они бежали к мосту, но перед ним пролегала узкая, зато насыщенная движением набережная. Велосипедисты ехали небрежно и опасно, пытались уклоняться от зигзагообразной траектории автомобилей. Некоторые лишались своих велосипедов из-за случайных столкновений и, бросая бесполезную груду металла, бежали, прихрамывая, дальше по набережной. Нельзя было определить, куда направлялась вся эта густая толпа: это было разрозненное, паническое движение, убивающее любого, кто оказывался затянут в самый его центр. Испуганные крики, крики боли, разочарования, предсмертные крики, крики от безысходности — в эту ночь Чес научился различать их с ювелирной точностью и увидал десятки сцен, наглядно показывающих примеры в виде суровой и равнодушной драмы. Они же с Джоном двинулись в самую гущу безумного движения на дороге — иначе к мосту подобраться было никак.

Чеса толкали, грубо пихали, а от мелькающих пёстрых красок вокруг в глазах стало рябить и двоиться. Дважды на этой маленькой полоске дорожного движения они с Джоном успели столкнуться с какими-то велосипедистами; Чес решил, что после этой прогулочки его тело будет коллекцией разнообразных синяков. Но буквально перед выходом к самой набережной их едва не сбил автомобиль — Чес ощутил, как его пальто сзади коснулось бампера: ещё бы несколько сантиметров, и его бы точно зацепило и пронесло на много метров по этой адской тропе. Они очень вовремя успели ускориться и свернуть.

Бежать ровно на мост показалось самоубийством: там творилась ужаснейшая вакханалия — машины, ездя неровными зигзагами, сбивали людей уже слишком открыто, иногда переставали справляться с управлением и врезались в ограждения около моста; один автомобиль умудрился проломить миниатюрный заборчик и провалился прямо в воду. Чес кое-как пришёл в себя после лиан и набережной, но, пожалуй, не был готов к тому, чтобы заметить в машинах… полное отсутствие водителей и кого бы то ни было, кто мог управлять ими! Просто неуправляемые автомобили, носящиеся по улицам города! Чес пригляделся к одной, ко второй, к третьей; уже на десятой он потерял надежду разглядеть хоть какого-нибудь водителя. Они ездили просто так! Теперь в какой-то мере стало понятно, почему у них была такая неровная траектория и дьявольская скорость.

Джон был в растерянности и явно не знал, что им делать. Пытаясь спасти их от общей шумихи и увести подальше от толпы, Джон спустился по крутому невысокому склону к речке и свернул под мост. Там пришлось пригнуться — дребезжащий от гула и автомобилей мост был низким. Как только они скрылись, Джон без сил рухнул на влажную траву и прошептал Чесу: «Временно мы в безопасности». Чес на ватных ногах опустился рядом с ним, уже давно не волнуясь за свои штаны, и ощутил, что его била сильнейшая дрожь, а зубы стучали как проклятые. Адреналин от экстремальной ситуации нисколько не прибавил сил — теперь он действовал как-то по-другому, заставляя течь по венам не кровь, а субстанцию из ужаса, скованности и страха. Чес ощутил плечом Джона и понял, что того била лихорадка не хуже его собственной; он тяжко дышал и был до сих пор бледен, и было так нетрудно уловить полнейший упадок сил и опустошённость, исходившую от него.

— Джон, ты как? — прохрипел Чес и дотронулся до его руки, которой тот прикрывал лицо. Джон посмотрел на него совершенно убито и устало и, прокашлявшись, помотал головой.

— Я… никогда такого не делал. Столько сил… ещё никогда в жизни, — сипло и едва слышно ответил он, вздохнув. — Мне показалось, я подошёл к черте, после которой восстановить силы уже невозможно… Но вроде бы нет, обошлось. Меня будто изнутри выпотрошили, и я пожалел, что не физически.

Чесу несложно было его понять. Он вполне себе мог представить, какого это. Он мало понимал, как эти внутренние силы могли преобразовываться во что-то полезное — потому что, как известно, ими не обладал, но знал, как много требуется этой энергии для простой короткой вспышки света, например. Это не магия, не фокусы, не запредельный мир Гарри Поттера и прочих волшебников; это — реальная жизнь, в которой экзорцист мог распоряжаться своими силами исходя из их количества и мощи. И одна вспышка, один огонёк или луч, созданный, кажется, из ничего, стоил экзорцисту колоссальных сил. Именно поэтому, как знал Чес, никакими визуальными эффектами работа экзорциста обычно не сопровождалась. Но сегодня… ему, ничего не понимающему в этом человеку, стало и впрямь жутко от одной мысли, насколько выложился Джон.

— Что произошло? — наклонившись к нему, спросил Чес. — Ты… ты до сих сдерживаешь лианы или?..

— Нет, эта дрянь повылезала только там… — на выдохе произнёс Джон и провёл рукой по своему наверняка пылающему лбу. — Не знаю, что это было… Похоже на очередную ловушку. Она была давно спрятана там, этот ангелоподобный её лишь активировал.

Наверху послышались истошные крики и глухой треск; с моста в воду вылетела машина, а за ней ещё пару человек. Брызги заставили Чеса вздрогнуть и неприятно изумиться тому, что никто не смог выплыть или хотя бы попытаться этого сделать: блестящая чёрная вода сомкнулась над головами людей навсегда. Крики и поистине ужасающие вопли вокруг них только усилились, выстрелы звучали где-то совсем рядом.

— А ты?.. — начал Чес, схватив его ладонь в свою — эмоции нервно били через край, обжигая и добивая его. — Что сделал ты?

Джон посмотрел на него пристально и серьёзно. Отбросив свою рациональность и желание показаться сдержанным, он сжал ладонь Чеса и позволил чужим прохладным пальцам дотронуться до его лба. Чес так и знал: лоб горел, температура изрядно поднялась. Он провёл по скуле Джона и ощутил, как лихорадочно горячие ладони согревали его прохладные пальцы. Джон был слишком слаб и жалок в те минуты, и Чес ощущал почти невыносимую близость, когда видел, что тот выпускал собственных, искусавших его душу демонов и позволял Чесу видеть их и распоряжаться этой тайной как угодно. Ничуть не похоже на Джона, ни капли, но чертовски безумно и хорошо; Чес молил своё сердце не выпрыгивать из груди, буквально раздирая внутреннюю тишину своим грохотом. Наконец Джон ответил с тяжёлым вздохом:

— Я… принял в себя частичку Бога. Только так можно было создать световую и энергетическую волну такой мощи, какая была бы способна убить и на время остановить эти растения. Иначе… никак. И у нас не было времени. — Чес ощутил головокружение и накативший приступ паники — нынче она стала частой гостьей его сознания. «Он принял в себя частичку Бога…» — отдавалось в голове гулким, похожим на сновидение эхом. Чес отказывался верить в услышанное. Он знал про этот приём, но не считал его реальным и возможным, потому что такое получилось лишь единожды за всю историю существования экзорцизма, то есть за всё время, начиная с древнейших эпох! Эту легенду бережно пересказывали из поколения в поколение в среде экзорцистов; Чес боялся соврать, сказав не ту дату или не то имя, но событие точно произошло в эпоху Возрождения и человек, сумевший сделать это, правда, на более длительное время, умер сразу же после ритуала.

— У меня было чувство, что я сдохну, вознесусь и займу место самого Бога, — хрипло и невесело усмехнулся Джон, пожав плечами. — Было… очень мучительно, страшно и почему-то одиноко как никогда. — Чес внимательно посмотрел в его глаза и оказался отчего-то слишком хорошо способным понять состояние Джона, хотя до мало-мальски реалистичного представления того, что произошло, ему было далеко. Он помнил, что тот храбрец из прошлых столетий умер от истощения, случившегося буквально на глазах у толпы. Стало быть, это занимало настолько много сил, насколько с первого взгляда и нельзя было дать Джону, пусть и как сильнейшему в своём роде. Многие после того бедолаги пытались повторить подвиг, но всё заканчивалось либо трагедией, либо полнейшей потерей сил, либо разочарованием в самом себе оттого, что из всех приложенных усилий даже захудалой вспышки не вышло. Именно поэтому Чес не мог сказать что-либо ещё несколько минут — он был изумлён и взволнован. Джон мог умереть, но Джон справился. Он — второй человек, кому спустя много столетий удалось повторить попытку даже удачнее, чем это удалось первому. Чес никогда не сомневался в огромной силе и способностях Джона, но сейчас ему казалось, что перед ним и впрямь сам Господь.

— Я очень… испугался, — продолжил Джон, закрыв ладонями лицо, — что потерял все силы. Уже не помню мгновение, когда я решился сделать это и когда это происходило… очень смутно. Мне кажется, я не задумывался над тем, сдохну или нет. Но сильно испугался, осознав, что внутри меня пусто и гулко — никакой энергии. Затем нашёл какой-то клочок и успокоился. Я не переступил точку невозврата. Значит, можно ни о чём не волноваться. Эй, ты смотришь на меня, как будто я без пяти минут мертвец!.. — Джон прикоснулся к его руке и слабо улыбнулся. — Всё хорошо. Если ничего плохого не случилось во время ритуала, после волноваться уже не о чем, потому что силы будут только восстанавливаться.

Чес тяжело вздохнул, как будто только что сам принял в себя не то что частичку Бога, а целый мешок с ними. Он только сейчас понял, какие альтернативы могли произойти… Ему стало невыносимо даже думать об этом. Джон вполне понял его состояние и аккуратно обнял рукой за плечи, прижав к себе и уткнувшись носом в его волосы. Чес понимал: Господи, как глупо, как же глупо, что они, под мостом, с которого падали машины и люди, ночью, в центре Амстердама, на мокрой холодной траве, около плескающейся тёмной воды, сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, и не хотели прерывать мгновение, болезненное, но, кажется, отчего-то всё же лучшее в жизни. Чеса била почти лихорадка, голова горела от ужасных нереальных мыслей, а пальцы вцепились в пальто Джона. Он был морально выжжен изнутри, но всё-таки… всё-таки чувствовал себя живым и таким счастливым. Джон был дьявольски нежен, и Чесу казалось: до неизбежного совсем немного, пара издевательских, глупых сантиметров, и они оба взлетят ввысь, но оттолкнутся от влажного свода моста и вернутся обратно в свои тела. Джон шептал ему о чём-то, пытался успокоить; его губы прикасались к волосам, дыхание обжигало кожу, а объятие было непростительно крепким и отчаянным. Чес сдался полностью, наклонив голову, и уткнулся лбом в грудь Джона; на одно дразнящее мгновение жар обжёг кожу шеи, а одно невесомое, ошибочное касание губ заставило пройти целый заряд ослепительных искр по всему телу. Чес убеждал себя, что это ошибка, умолял сознание воспринять это как собственную галлюцинацию, но прикосновение сухих губ было таким явственным, таким решающим и таким правильным, что Чесу стало страшно. Но он не сделал ни единого движения, оставшись в прежнем положении и позволив греховному ощущению пройти по всем его венам. В тот момент они оба знали, что отрицать их сомкнувшиеся души, как и тела, уже не имело никакого смысла. И что-то громогласное, но тихое, печальное, но светлое, убивающее, но воскресающее, неизбежное, но найденное по собственному желанию совершенно близко, а именно — в их искалеченных, усталых сердцах и прожжённых насквозь душах.

«Всё скатилось настолько, что мы почти у цели. У самого дна, — думал Чес, немного отстранившись от Джона и утирая холодный пот со лба. — Ледяной Джон Константин давно стал обладателем самого горячего сердца, а беззаботный Чес Креймер стал думать слишком много». И все эти открытия были так не вовремя…

— Ты… уникальный. Я даже отдалённо не смогу понять, как это, но это навряд ли можно описать даже словом «сверхсложно». Ты выглядишь очень бледно. Как себя чувствуешь? — у Чеса самого язык заплетался, а усталость обманчиво клонила в сон. Но Джон выглядел раз в сто измученнее.

— С каждой минутой всё лучше. Нет, сейчас совершенно нет никакой опасности моей жизни. Есть только вероятность потерять все силы, если я буду в ближайшие дни вновь пытать счастье с частичкой Бога. А этого, я надеюсь, не произойдёт — мне хватило сегодня, — Джон ещё раз выдавил из себя улыбку, и Чес почти успокоился. — Сейчас же нам надо выбираться отсюда. И срочно. Я привёл нас сюда лишь только для того, чтобы немного отсидеться, а то у меня голова сильно закружилась, да и ты выглядел не лучше. — Чес хотел было спросить насчёт того, как им воспринимать полученную информацию, но Джон остановил его: — Нет, сейчас никаких обсуждений случившегося… Подвигом на сегодня будет хотя бы добраться до дома.

— Но как мы выберемся? На улицах происходит чёрт знает что… — до Чеса вновь долетел чей-то сдавленный вопль, а на набережной теперь, судя по звукам, столкнулись две машины.

— По набережной дойдём до следующего моста, его отсюда видно. По нему не ездят машины, да и вроде спокойно там… Потом по боковым улочкам выйдем на Фредерик Хэндрикстраат и там уже этого кошмара вроде быть не должно… — Джон схватил его за руку, приподнялся, не распрямляясь в полный рост, и потянул его за собой. Чес послушно встал и поплёлся за ним; сидеть далее не имело смысла, потому что тело расслаблялось сильнее и обманчивее, к тому же, на горизонте в противоположном направлении стала виднеться чья-то лодка, неумолимо приближающаяся к ним. Чес не успел разглядеть того, кто ею управлял, но готов был поклясться, что видел длинную клювообразную маску — как и когда-то недавно… Одно только воспоминание заставило его ускориться и передвигать быстрее своими замёрзшими ногами.

Они бежали по склону реки, не решаясь подняться выше, на проезжую часть. Слишком резко и подозрительно убийственная суета приутихла: как будто толпа наконец убежала в нужную ей сторону, а все машины похоронили себя на илистом дне прохладного канала. Людей было мало, ровно как и шума, а рёв двигателей машин вообще стал редкостью. Улица в один повелительный щелчок как будто умерла. И это нагоняло очередную волну паники. Чес ступал по мягкой траве, держа Джона за руку, и вдыхал речной тяжёлый запах, смешенный с ароматом полыни, которой всё же удалось заполонить собою даже этот узкий бережок. Вода отражала небо: такое безукоризненно чистое и яркое, издевательски подмигивающее им миллиардами своих ярких планет и как бы говорящее: «Ого, неужели вы там, внизу, страдаете?». И ветер, шелестя листвой ближайших деревьев, вторил этому уходившему в бесконечность вопросу. Чес и сам не прочь был узнать ответ, но мог лишь изумляться тому, как параллельные миры на этой крошечной планете не могли поделить меж собой власть и могущество. Наверняка со стороны далёких звёзд это было диковато и смешно.

На соседнем мосту и правда было тихо и почти безлюдно; никаких следов разрушений, потому что машины там не ездили из-за ограждений. Где-то вдалеке ещё раздавались выстрелы, но ужё приглушённо и слабо; люди вокруг давно не бежали сломя голову, а просто спешно перебегали тротуары и скрывались в узких улочках. Машины были редкостью, разрушавшей возникшую идиллию — люди тут же прятались в подъезды и за калитки. Джон и Чес перебрались через мост и оказались на другой стороне улицы. Затем Джон повёл его к ближайшему узкому переулку; пришлось изрядно поспешить: где-то сбоку стал слышен надрывный, сиплый рёв автомобиля и испуганные крики. Чес уловил взглядом блеск фар, а в следующую секунду они с Джоном уже едва умещались на пешеходной части маленькой улицы, в которой скрылись.

Настала череда тёмных амстердамских подворотней, где Чес избегал взгляда на дальние чёрные углы и пытался не вслушиваться в зловещее скрежетание около мусорного бака на другой стороне. Здесь везде пахло стиральным порошком, землёй и ещё чем-то тошнотворным. Чес хотел бы соединить эти три запаха в логичную картину, скрывающуюся под покровом ночи здесь, но не стал ради своих же нервов. Однако даже не сказанное в мыслях казалось вполне очевидным и заставляло тело вздрагивать от страха. Джон давно вытащил пистолет и был готов в любой момент стрелять на поражение.

В окнах первых этажей ярко горел свет и за плотно задёрнутыми занавесками передвигались тени — они в чём-то копошились и ходили кругами; Чесу даже послышался сдавленный умирающий крик, и он так хотел, чтобы это происходило лишь в его воспалённом рассудке. Но бесформенные, завёрнутые в балахоны тени ускорились, вскидывали руки к потолку, странно потрясывали головами и резко наклонялись вниз, как будто там лежало нечто такое, до чего надо было обязательно дотронуться. Всё это напоминало сатанинский квартал Лос-Анджелеса, но Чес не боялся, когда ходил там даже в одиночку — ну кого могли вызвать эти полоумные переростки с кучей комплексов? Разве что каких-нибудь бесов или нолов! Самый плохой экзорцист (коим и был Чес) мог справиться с такими выродками одной левой. Но сейчас Чеса буквально трясло и лихорадило при одном лишь виде происходящего в окнах. И это было не одно окно или один дом — целый квартал низких, почему-то ветхих и заплесневелых домов, которые никоим образом не напоминали те аккуратные точёные здания при свете дня. И в каждом окне первого этажа происходило какое-то дикое таинство при тусклом свете; Чес стискивал зубы, чтобы те не выдавали себя глухим стуком, но скрыть свой страх от Джона так и не удалось. К тому же, взглянув на напарника, он понял, что тот отнюдь не храбрился и при виде пляшущих теней в окнах только крепче сжимал в ладонях пистолет.

Чес давно отучил себя бояться потустороннего мира демонов — Джон объяснил ему многое, развеял самые популярные мифы о мистике и помог совладать с собственными страхами. И Чес не пугался, потому что знал слабые места того мира. Но при виде сегодняшних сатанистов — или около того — он начинал терять дар речи. Тут всё было незнакомо ему; и не только ему, конечно, но и Джону. Они с ним не знали ровно ничего о Флириусе и о ещё более тёмных, чем сама ночь, сторонах его существования. Сухого полухудожественного описания было недостаточно, ровно как и однобоких рассказов очевидцев. Даже после десятилетий изучения мира демонов Джон недавно почти что не облажался и едва сумел спасти себя и мир. Нигде не было постоянства и стабильности. Что уж говорить про Флириус… Именно поэтому Джон и Чес одинаково пугала перспектива узреть плод трудов местных чернокнижников.

Когда улица Фредерика Хэндрика уже стала виднеться впереди, послышался громогласный, но приглушённый толстыми стенами домов вой. Чес обратил внимание на взбесновавшиеся фигуры: во всех окнах одетые в балахоны люди запрыгали и затрясли руками в исступлении, как будто бы сумели дойти до нужной кондиции. Или довести до неё своих жертв. У нескольких теней Чес обнаружил очертания предметов, похожих на топоры, пилы или ножи, и ноги едва удержали его тело. Джон вовремя ощутил это и сильнее схватил его за руку, придержав его от падения. У Чеса началось лёгкое головокружение, а сердце стало биться медленней и тяжелее. Да, он видел многое; но от одной лишь мысли, что могли выдумать здешние колдуны, становилось нехорошо и тошно. И эти топоры с ножами он, конечно, увидел зря. Джон шептал ему: «Надо поторопиться, улица уже впереди нас. От неё близко до дома… Быстрее, прошу тебя!». Он тоже ощущал приближение чего-то плохого. Чес изо всех сил старался ускориться, но ноги заплетались и спотыкались на ровном месте, а тошнотворные запахи мусора и сгнившего мяса доводили разум до помрачения.

В ближайшем переулке послышался дверной скрип и душераздирающие, истеричные вопли. В тот момент надо было сорваться с места и бежать, бежать, что есть сил, до ярко освещённой улицы впереди, не заглядывая в боковой переулок и не силясь увидеть в нём что-либо. Но эти ужасные, пропитанные адскими мучениями крики… Чес встал как вкопанный, Джон ещё противился этому липкому, безысходному чувству, которое оплетало и с чавканьем поглощало разум, и старался шагать вперёд, тащил за собой Чеса, но каждый его шаг становился медленнее и нерешительнее. Крики были леденящими и оглушающими, и в следующую секунду они послышались во дворе чуть дальше от них на другой стороне улочки. Казалось, будто они заполоняют всю округу, звонко отскакивая от крыш и подъездов. Вопли переходили в предсмертные хрипы, и стал слышен хлёсткий звук ударов плетью. Чес не смог больше идти вперёд, когда в паре метров от них из-за поворота выползло первое такое существо — плод извращённого и издевательского гения местных сатанистов.

Человек — уже трудно было разобрать пол и возраст — полз прямо по асфальту; он весь был залит тёмной кровью, его лицо исказил болевой шок, но руки упорно продолжали скрести, передвигая тело вперёд. Постепенно стала видна его спина, покрытая следами от жёсткой плети, но вместо ног… Чес уже не мог кричать. У этого человека было отрублена половина тела, он тащил за собой обрубленный, хлещущий кровью остаток. Жить ему оставалось недолго, но недолго наверняка превратилось в самый раздирающий и ужасный ад. Он кричал, но полз, подгоняемый уже не плетью, а рефлексом. Он увидел Джона и Чеса буквально в метре от себя и, захлёбываясь, что-то бурчал, глядя обезумевшими глазами на них. За ним появился ещё один такой, за которым тянулось кровавое полотнище, но он умер сразу, не выползая из боковой улицы до конца. На другой стороне чуть вдалеке показались те же безобразно искалеченные жертвы, проползающие буквально несколько метров после своего появления и сразу умирающие от потери крови. Отблеск луны неудачно попал на одно из тел, осветив уродливые ошмётки и лужу крови; Чес стоял на месте, уговоры Джона пролетали мимо уха, он будто оглох, а затем, ощутив приступ тошноты, он отвернулся, и его вывернуло прямо на этой улице. Он не чувствовал ни ног, ни рук, перед глазами были эти бедные люди, ползущие и умоляющие в них выстрелить, их покрытые розгами спины, их… обрубленные тела, залитые кровью; в ушах раздавались вопли, перекрывая все остальные звуки. Чес едва успел утереть рот, когда понял, что его буквально на себе нёс Джон, запрокинув одну руку себе за плечо. Он перепрыгивал и обходил стороной что-то; Чес опустил взгляд вниз и его чуть не вырвало во второй раз. Узкая, буквально в два метра шириной улица оказалось кладбищем жертв, разрубленных пополам; тяжёлый запах крови впитался, казалось, в одежду и в волосы навсегда. Снизу слышались крики «Пристрели» — уже почти ослепнув и обезумев от боли, люди заметили пистолет в руках Джона. Чес бы, пожалуй, выстрелил ради успокоения совести, но Джона сейчас менее всего занимали эти благотворительные мысли — он практически тащил его на себе.

В узких боковых переулках промелькнули знакомые фигуры в балахонах и с хлыстами в руках; мгновение — долгое, но почему-то стремительное, и вот они с Джоном уже бежали по широкому проспекту, ярко освещённому фонарями и совершенно спокойному. Лишь стоны умирающих глухо скребли внутри головы какое-то время, а затем прекратились. Никогда не подумаешь, что стоит свернуть с главной улицы куда-то в дворы, а там уже будет твориться вакханалия. Чес судорожно глотал воздух ртом и чувствовал себя отвратительно; ему было стыдно за свою слабость перед Джоном, но, кажется, он не был готов к тому, чтобы увидеть подобное зверство. Ничего похожего в прошлом ему не довелось видеть; Джона, видимо, пугали ещё и не таким. «Всё-таки я правильно сделал, что ушёл из этой сферы…» — насмешливо думал Чес, когда они немного сбавили шаг и свернули на вполне себе знакомую Халлстраат. Несмотря на то, что сатанинский квартал они прошли уже давно, в ушах стоял гул из стонов людей и хлёстких ударов плетью. Чес корил себя безмерно за боязливость и ранимость, но ни в одном самом худшем кошмаре не мог бы представить зрелище ужаснее. Флириус всегда добивал неожиданностью и внезапностью, ему удавалось дотянуться до самых скрытных, забытых и, может быть, ещё даже неосознанных страхов. Подавлять морально он умел, короче говоря. И Чес теперь серьёзно сомневался в успехе затеянного ими с Джоном дела.

Он не помнил, как оказался дома и даже лежал на диване. Его тело сильно дрожало, лоб горел, и даже под одеялом в кофте и штанах было прохладно. Джон заваривал чай на кухне, а часы отмерили половину первого ночи. Разум устал настолько, что отказывался воспринимать действительность и старательно уклонялся от этого, ускальзывая в бессознательность. Джон вскоре вернулся со знакомой разноцветной кружкой и поставил её на столик перед ним.

— Ты как, Чес? Привстань чуть-чуть, пожалуйста. Тебе обязательно надо выпить это. — Чес нехотя приподнялся на локтях, а Джон в это время соорудил из подушек сзади него удобную опору для спины. Чес провёл рукой по влажному лбу и вздохнул.

— Мне… уже лучше. Ничего серьёзного. Просто нужно отлежаться и немного поспать… — Чес даже не стал трудиться и выдавливать ложную улыбку, потому что Джон просто-напросто уже знал о его состоянии лучше его самого. На самом деле, ни черта Чесу лучше не было: голова кружилась, зрение не фокусировалось, а в желудке неприятно бурлило.

— Что это? — спросил он, взяв в руки горячую кружку. Джон, уставший и взволнованный, сел рядом и, выдохнув, пояснил:

— Обычный зелёный чай с сахаром. Всегда помогает, особенно для хорошего сна. — Чес сделал глоток и поморщился с непривычки: настолько переслащённый чай он не пил с самого детства. Но сейчас это действительно показалось спасительным напитком, и после нескольких глотков стало значительно лучше.

— Ты-то сам как? Тебе таких кружек надо выпить целый десяток, — Чес заметил его бледность, и Джон, глянув на него, благодарно кивнул.

— Я уже забыл… моя кружка на столике стоит, — он сходил за своим чаем и вернулся. Некоторое время они молча отхлёбывали прозрачно зелёную сладкую жидкость. Затем к Чесу стали потихоньку подбираться воспоминания минувшего вечера, и его жутко передёрнуло. Спасаясь от собственных мыслей, он повернулся к Джону.

— Слушай, а можешь… остаться сегодня… со мной? — Чес ощутил приторное бархатное чувство, появившееся в нём так неожиданно, как луч света в тёмном небе, и посмотрел прямо в глаза Джону. Тот усмехнулся и кивнул; было ощущение, что он не хотел и не мог отказаться — этой ночью подобное безумное решение было правильным и жизненно необходимым. Сегодня они нуждались друг в друге как никогда.

— У меня есть матрас и запасное бельё, так что… — Чес не успел договорить — Джон коснулся его ладони рукой и кивнул.

— Я готов спать и просто на полу. Думаю, у себя бы в одиночестве я сошёл с ума. — Чес улыбнулся и принялся допивать чай; Джон был отчаянно ласков и нежен, его прикосновения наполнялись особенным теплом, а слова — иным смыслом. Чем ярче распалялся пожар вокруг, тем сильнее оголялись провода их чувств, дребезжащие и мигающие искрами. Больно, непривычно и сумасшедше, но в миг, когда миры вокруг сталкивались и уничтожали друг друга, это было слишком странно и желанно. Чес не ощущал сейчас стеснения и с замирающим сердцем попробовал переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Джона — тот ещё не убрал свою ладонь. Сердце гулко ухнуло, наполнив вены сладостным разрядом, а щёки предательски покрылись румянцем. И Джон оказался таким податливым, что аккуратно сжал пальцы и едва слышно выдохнул — как будто от облегчения, хотя дело явно к этому не шло. Это было самое лучшее и самое непривычное чувство, которое когда-либо испытывал Чес.

Сомнений становилось всё меньше и меньше.

Затем, после умывания и переодевания, Чес наконец захотел уснуть, потому что усталость неожиданно накинулась на него после расслабляющего чая. Он вытащил сменное бельё для постели из шкафа и стелил Джону его временную кровать, пока тот умывался. Спустя пару минут всё было готово и Джон как раз вышел из ванной; поблагодарив Чеса за уже разобранную постель, он уселся на неё. Потом его как будто осенила какая-то мысль: он пошёл в коридор, вытащил из кармана своего пальто какую-то мазь и вернулся.

— Можно тебя попросить… обработать мне рану на спине. Я бы и сам сумел, но что-то с моей рукой — потянул, видимо, а левой у меня навряд ли получится сделать это аккуратно, — почему-то в этот момент Джон выглядел как никогда домашним и настолько близким человеком, что Чес с сомнением стал задавать себе вопрос «Почему матрас я разобрал только сейчас?». Казалось, они с Джоном жили здесь уже очень давно. Чес кивнул, взял в руки тюбик с мазью и отвернул крышку. Джон в это время стянул с себя кофту и, повернувшись к нему спиной, уселся прямо на пол перед ним — видимо, не хотел его лишний раз беспокоить и заставлять встать. Рана на спине была широкая, розоватая, немного влажная, но в общем процесс заживления явно проходил хорошо: кровь больше не сочилась и рана потихоньку срасталась. Чес, выдавливая прозрачной мази на ладонь, с усмешкой разглядел мелкие татуировки на теле Джона: маленькие непонятные символы спускались тонкой ниточкой по шейным позвонкам вплоть до окончания самой шеи. Наверняка они что-то значили — у Джона всякая татуировка была неспроста. В нижней части спины виднелся замысловатый рисунок в виде заполненного линиями параллелограмма. Больше Чес не успел разглядеть, потому что слишком быстро и ловко управился с мазью и раной. Однако, поддавшись совершенно глупому порыву, он помедлил в конце, когда закрывал тюбик, и аккуратно дотронулся шеи Джона, где чёрные неизвестные буквы волнистой вязью спускались вниз. Было в этой татуировке нечто притягательное и особенное; Чес был уверен, что она значила что-то важное и серьёзное — обычно со всеми незаметными и маленькими татуировками так и было. Он провёл пальцами по шее вниз, следуя рисунку, и только потом опомнился и отдёрнул руку, как будто чёрные символы налились жаром, словно угольки. Джон тихо смеялся и, полуразвернув голову к нему, насмешливо проговорил:

— Выглядит красиво и загадочно, правда? Но это одна из тех тату, которые я набил в ранней молодости, когда не хотел задумываться над истинным смыслом всех этих рисунков. Я никому ни разу не говорил об этом, но… ты даже себе представить не можешь, что означает эта татуировка! — Джон покачал головой, смеясь, и наконец полностью повернулся к Чесу, задорно глянув ему в глаза. — На языке телугу это означает три раза написанное слово «кексик». Именно кексик, не кекс, представляешь? — Чес уже звонко смеялся: никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что одна из тату Джона не значила ничего и дословно переводилась вот так! Сам Джон едва сдерживал смех и немного смущённо чесал затылок. — Я был и впрямь очень глупый. Но выглядит эта тату неплохо, верно?

Чес кивнул и, смеясь, дошёл до ванны, где помыл руки от мази. Затем вернулся, кое-как сдерживая улыбку, но, взглянув на Джона, вновь ненароком рассмеялся. Кексик! Ситуация больше походила на анекдот.

— А вывести ты не пробовал? Вроде же есть такая процедура… — спросил Чес, когда тот натягивал кофту обратно.

— Есть, конечно. Но гарантий нет никаких. Вместо едва заметных символов на шее может в лучшем случае остаться размытое сероватое пятно, которое можно будет увидеть ещё издалека. Поэтому пускай уж лучше будет кексик. Не представляю, кто в Европе или в Америке в таком совершенстве знает этот язык — потому что мне кажется, что о его существовании тут вообще никто не знает. Да и место не слишком видное…

— А кто на нём говорит, кстати? — спросил Чес, выключая свет и заползая под одеяло; силуэт Джона где-то впереди тоже скрылся внизу, на матрасе. Диван и матрас были расположены довольно близко, но, тем не менее, Джон и Чес не видели друг друга в темноте.

— Некоторые страны Юго-Восточной Азии, пару индийских штатов, на островах Фиджи и ещё где-то… Уже не помню. Но вроде как число говорящих на нём около восьмидесяти миллионов или что-то типа того. — Чес удивился и задумчиво хмыкнул. — Я даже не представляю, как подобный образец татуировки оказался в том салоне, потому что тот салон надо было видеть: самый ветхий и ужасный среди всех, которые были в округе. Зато самый дешёвый — в молодости, сам знаешь, этот фактор становится наиболее важным. До сих пор изумляюсь, как я выжил после этой процедуры и даже не подхватил СПИД: минимум санитарии, ужаснейшие условия, даже слухи ходили, что там кто-то всё же умер после того, как сделал тату…

— Ничего себе! Ты всегда был рисковым парнем, видимо, — Чес усмехнулся. — На моём теле нет ни одной татуировки, например. Просто потому что для всяких ритуалов я не годен, так как не наделён силами, как ты, а для обычной жизни мне это навряд ли понадобится.

— Ну, ты, в отличие от меня в то время, умный. Вот и всё. Правда, мне помнится, это тату с кексиками я сделал лет в пятнадцать, но всё же. — Джон хмыкнул и несколько секунд задумчиво молчал. — Знаешь, в тебе всё-таки есть силы, причём немалые. Но они другого характера. Они не разрушительные. Они созидательные. Ты вселяешь надежду в лучшее, хотя может сам так и не думаешь. Сегодня, когда я впитывал в себя божественную частичку, я был без сомнений уверен в том, что умру. Но в последний момент я взглянул на тебя, на твоё измученное лицо и в твои глаза, полные боли. И понял, что ни за что не хочу умирать. Я хочу остаться рядом с тобой в независимости от того, каким будет мир вокруг. Ты мне дал надежду на то, что я выживу. И я выжил, — он помолчал некоторое время, а Чес, затаив дыхание, слушал, как сладко и гулко билось его сердце, как неожиданное тепло разлилось резкой волной по всему телу. «Я был его надеждой… Боже, если это и впрямь говорит сам Джон Константин, то всё хуже, чем я думал», — говорил про себя так, будто ещё не верил и будто нечто плохое было уже совсем близко, а сам блаженно улыбался, радуясь сумраку в комнате, который прикрыл их оголившиеся души.

— Не люблю такое говорить, ты и сам знаешь, но не смог держать это в себе. Почему-то настало такое время, когда я уже перестаю быть похожим на себя прошлого. Я становлюсь искренним и открытым. Но, Чес, это только потому, что рядом ты. И, я чувствую, это правильно. Правильно, чем что-либо ещё.

— Я ценю это, Джон… — тихо проговорил Чес, а его губы дрожали, ровно как и душа. Джон хмыкнул и наверняка улыбнулся. Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и умолкли; Чес долго не мог заснуть из-за отчаянного сердцебиения, гнусных и слишком хороших воспоминаний, зато когда заснул, немного мучился от кошмаров — они с Джоном вновь бежали по той узкой улочке, только на этот раз она была бесконечна… Правда, никаких изуродованных тел внизу не было, но они почему-то всё равно бежали, стараясь не смотреть вниз; наверное, сбегали они разве что от собственных страхов. И это было справедливо.


	18. Глава 18 Откровения и вокзальная суета

_Моя жизнь – самая невероятная и восхитительная штука, какие бы новые главы ни появлялись в списке невосполнимых потерь…_

 _«Возвращение Угурбандо» Макс Фрай ©._

Проснувшись, Чес подумал, что жизнь устроила ему очень противную и ужасную игру под названием «Сделай следующее утро хуже предыдущего». И пока баллы за выигрыши начислялись только противнику… Чес собрался буквально по инерции и не стал будить Джона, даже приготовил ему завтрак и тихо прикрыл за собой входную дверь, оставив на столике запасные ключи. Всё-таки вчера Джон израсходовал чересчур много энергии и едва не погиб, исполнив ритуал, не удавшийся удачно даже у самого первого человека, который это сделал. Поэтому ему нужно было хорошенько отоспаться. Ну, а Чесу вновь надо было залить в себя кофе и стоически выдержать эти пять часов. Впрочем, работа для него не казалась каторгой, а очень даже наоборот: впервые в жизни ему нравилось, несмотря на печальное совпадение. Цветы напоминали ему о Флириусе, но он старался отгонять подобные мысли и разграничивать для себя эти два мира. Там цветы означали совсем иное, нежели чем в их мире, только недавно всё начало стремительно меняться… Чес уже навряд ли бы смог найти прежнюю прелесть в работе флориста, но, по крайней мере, она не вызывала явной неприязни.

Как только Чес переступил порог цветочного магазина, Эверт, радостно поприветствовав его, сразу дал ему задание. «Сегодня курьер отпросился на один час с утра, а заказы уже идут. Можно тебя попросить съездить по двум адресам и довести цветы? Проездной билет и бланки заказов я тебе выдам. А в конце месяца получишь небольшую премию…» — подмигнув, добавил Эверт, и отказаться тут никак нельзя было. Он вручил Чесу всё необходимое, показал места на карте, рассказал, как добраться дотуда — специальной машины для курьеров в этой компании не выделяли. И Чес, держа в руках обёрнутый бумагой букет и маленькую коробку с горшком кактуса астрофитума, вышел из дверей магазина и отправился на ближайшую остановку. Не сказать, что задание нравилось ему, но с учётом премии и дополнительных минут неспешной пешей прогулки оно не показалось обременительным. К тому же, день выдался пасмурным и ветреным, зато на удивление тёплым и не дождливым — Чес услышал в новостях, что жители Амстердама называли эти почти осенние деньки в декабре затишьем перед настоящей бурей, которая обрушится на город уже очень скоро в виде холода, ливней и штормов. Говорили, что в подобные деньки, когда погода почти баловала людей, обязательно должны происходить хорошие вещи, которые к Рождеству должны были стать ещё во много раз лучше и превратиться в подготовку человеческих душ к необъятному счастью.

Но Чесу почему-то не верилось в это. Флириус жадно подступал со всех сторон, и необъятное счастье казалось далёким и сумрачным. Но, пожалуй, для Флириуса захват был и впрямь счастьем… особенно если он удастся. Чес думал об этом, сидя в автобусе, проезжавшем мимо площади Дам; дом в конце улицы был явно подпорчен безумной гнилью Флириуса — раскрашенный фасад, увешанные фонариками карнизы, полные цветов и странных фигурок стены, залепленные разноцветной фольгой окна. Спутать с рождественским преображением города трудно — Чес вполне научился отличать красоту настоящую от красоты напыщенной и исступлённой. К тому же, когда автобус подъехал ближе, Чес, хотя и не желал разглядывать этот уродливый дом, пропавший для него в этом мире навсегда, но всё же поднял взгляд и вздрогнул от жути. К остроугольной крыши был подвешен человек с крыльями; его крылья как раз устойчиво протыкали не цветы, конечно, но наверняка цветоподобные гвозди. По белоснежным перьям стекали ручьи крови, а сам ангел был бледен и (почему-то казалось Чесу), вероятно, мёртв. Цветы, пронзившие лишь его крылья, были тоже алого цвета и слишком ужасно и гармонично сочетались с кровью… Чесу хватило вчера сполна жестокого издевательства над крестами и распятиями, а также над людьми, случайно оказавшимися в том дворике, которые теперь навсегда стали заложниками лиан и двигались, повинуясь лишь их глупой воле. Теперь ещё этот ангел… Флириус чувствовал своих настоящих врагов и добивал их, добивал, словно назойливых мух.

Чес и сам не заметил, как пересел на другую сторону автобуса: теперь из окна, по крайней мере, был виден канал и церковь Святого Николаса. И, слава Богу, никакой лишней мишуры на домах. Чес, вздохнув, глянул на собор, на его две одинаковые башенки спереди фасада, на огромное, обрамлённое золотым светом окно-розетку, на зеленоватый купол и ощутил то умиротворение, которое испытал, когда был внутри собора, в окружении золочёной отделки, пёстрых фресок, солнечно-аметистовых витражей и мягкого, очищающего пения. Автобус свернул, и церковь исчезла из виду. Чес хмыкнул и подумал про себя, что собор ему очень понравился, хотя он и был там всего один раз. «Надо будет дойти до него ещё раз», — подумал и решил: сделает это прямо сегодня после работы. Пускай потратится лишний час, зато Чес проведёт его интересно и даже в каком-то смысле богемно: словно начинающий писатель или художник, он отправится в готический собор за вдохновением, а затем найдёт недорогое уютное кафе, где попробует чего-нибудь вкусненького, ну, или в крайнем случае закажет необъятную порцию кофе с собой и неспешно выпьет его, сидя на площади Дам.

И тут его озарило давно забытое воспоминание. «Церковь Святого Николаса… Конечно же!». Сегодня с Джоном они так и не смогли добиться вразумительного ответа от Флириуса на заданный вопрос, что бы он хотел получить взамен захвата. Пьеса сорвалась, стало быть, Флириус вновь ответил игнорированием, то есть хотел сказать, что ничего ему не надо было взамен и никто его остановить не мог. Ну, последнее Чес, конечно, от себя добавил, пересмотрев пафосных фильмов про героев. А вообще, за точность интерпретации он не ручался: надо было ещё обязательно посоветоваться с Джоном. Но внутреннее чувство отчего-то подсказывало ему: они в полной безызвестности, и даже от Джона исходила аура неуверенности и сомнения в дальнейших действиях. Именно поэтому Чесу на ум пришло лихорадочное воспоминание; это произошло ещё в самом начале их приключения, тогда Чес впервые вёл Джона по изуродованным улочкам Амстердама, они подходили к его центру обходным путём, хотя, как оказалось, прямая дорога была вполне безопасна, за исключением некоторых кварталов… В ту ночь они сворачивали на улицу Дам после фешенебельного отеля Виктория, и Чес, одолеваемый каким-то странным, но остро ощущаемым влиянием со стороны цветочного мира, бросил беглый взгляд на фасад виднеющегося собора и облегчённо выдохнул, сказав про себя «Ну хоть на святое не посягнули!», и так скоропостижно об этом забыл. Собор Святого Николаса был чист и строг, как и сейчас, и ни одного цветочка не виднелось на его стенах. Тогда они с Джоном ещё плохо понимали правила игры, придуманной Флириусом, поэтому Чес почти не уделил внимание этому факту… Но ведь по сути: собор оказался единственным среди всех зданий, куда не прикасалась убийственная рука Флириуса. Это значило, что там могли быть какие-то ответы и разгадки к спасению — Чес не верил, что одно лишь наличие религиозных предметов заставило враждебный мир отступить. Он уже видел, как были беспощадны «там» к религии…

«В соборе есть нечто, что удерживает его в нашем мире! Он — связь между Флириусом и нами. Как и… я?» — Чес изумился, и по его телу прошла вызванная неожиданным открытием дрожь. Всё это идеально хорошо, тут же остепенил он себя, если собор не захвачен и по сей день. С той самой ночи прошло несколько недель, и поменялось слишком многое, чтобы возлагать на это массивное, мрачное снаружи, но тёплое внутри сооружение всю надежду. Тут возникала куча за и против: Чес мог ошибиться в ту ночь, не увидеть полностью ужасно разрисованного фасада, но меж тем интуиция почти кричала внутри него, что его память и зрение тогда обострились до пределов и ошибки не было никакой. Даже если тогда он не ошибся, то на сегодня собор уже давно мог быть захвачен чем угодно. Но в случае самой идеальной раскладки возникали десятки причин, по которым они с Джоном навряд ли смогли бы найти ключ к спасению в соборе и одна из них — они попросту были не в силах обшарить каждый сантиметр громадного здания, и даже если бы нашли, то сумели бы понять, что это и есть необходимое им? Такой груз сомнений мог развеять лишь Джон, поэтому Чес решил как можно скорее поделиться с ним своей идеей, как только вернётся домой. «И ради интереса надо будет посмотреть на другие церкви — сохранили они своё обличие или нет», — решил Чес, потому что вспомнил, что, кроме этого собора, они с Джоном больше не проходили мимо церквей и храмов, коих было не так много лишь в самом центре.

Новая идея настолько взбудоражила Чеса, что его руки немного тряслись, а мысли отказывались переключаться на что-то иное, хотя он и понимал, что сейчас не сможет даже примерно предположить ход развития событий. Его здравым смыслом был Джон, и нужно было дождаться прихода домой. Так как до его остановки было ещё ехать и ехать, Чес решил отвлечься и достал телефон. Страницей по умолчанию в браузере он поставил новостной сайт Амстердама — сделал это ещё очень давно, как только прибыл в аэропорт Схипхол. И сейчас на телефоне открылся именно он; второй по значимости новостью (после напоминания о наступающем Рождестве и установленной ёлке на площади Дам) было тревожное сообщение об усиливающихся мерах безопасности в городе. В последние пару недель участились преступления: более двух десятков убийств (часто оканчивающихся тем, что убийца в конце решал покончить с собой), около тридцати случаев нападения с применением насильственных действий, и примерно столько же прецедентов, официально подтверждённых в психбольницах города, когда люди сходили с ума и были в шаге от какого-нибудь преступления. Вся это чёрствая, сухая статистика заставила Чеса нахмуриться; неприятная, скользкая мысль говорила ему, что всё это связано с Флириусом. И отчего-то совсем точно верилось в это. Внизу статьи высветились похожие темы, и их заголовки почти копировали друг друга «Зимняя хандра в Амстердаме: как избавиться от хронической усталости», «Депрессия близко! Несколько советов по её излечению». Чес нажал на одну из ссылок и начал читать. Ссылаясь на возросшую криминогенную ситуацию в городе и наступление зимы, когда солнечных дней становилось всё меньше, а на смену им приходили бесконечные английские ливни, авторы статьи убеждали людей побольше гулять, отдыхать на свежем воздухе, выезжать за город, хвалить себя десертом или чем-нибудь приятным даже за небольшие достижения. В общем, все те набившие оскомину советы, передававшиеся из уст в уста ещё наверняка со времён Средневековья. Чеса возмутило равнодушие и недалёкость людей, решивших, что обострившаяся обстановка в городе — дело рук одной лишь погоды и времени года. Впрочем, заблокировав телефон и спокойно выдохнув, он подумал: это, по крайней мере, не поспособствует панике и массовой боязни. Полиция Амстердама не могла отыскать иную причину, кроме как приближения праздника, общего волнения и зимней хандры, ведь преступления не были никак связаны между собой; ну, разве только одним — они происходили ночью либо ранним утром.

Чес глянул в окно и увидел, что его остановка будет уже через одну. Автобус ехал по улице рядом с железной дорогой, и этот путь был Чесу до боли знаком. Второй клиент жил на Винкенстраат, и остановка рядом с полукруглым памятником, где в ином мире, Флириусе, какие-то дети танцевали, а затем превратились в фейерверк из лепестков, была самой близкой к его дому. Чес до сих пор нервно вздрагивал и ёжился, когда вспоминал об этом, но, пожалуй, это оказалось ещё самым невинным воспоминанием у него в памяти — существовали вещи похуже исчезнувших в небытии детей. И сегодняшняя ночь доказала это сполна…

Глядя на пролетающие мимо железнодорожные пути, Чес буквально нутром внезапно ощутил неладное. Он повернул голову и оглядел салон автобуса; спустя пару секунд до него дошло, и его волосы встали дыбом. Внутри автобус был обит ярко-оранжевой тканью, вместо обычных сидений — покрытые бархатом стулья, поручни отливали золочёным блеском, информационный стенд был заменён на пожелтевшие потрёпанные свитки с рукописным текстом, обрамлённые пышной ажурной рамкой из бронзы. Самые обыкновенные пассажиры — туристы и горожане — пропали, и теперь автобус наполняли люди (люди ли на самом деле?), одетые броско и безвкусно: у одного был костюм из узорной, цветочной ткани и фетровая лиловая шляпа, у другого было рыжее пальто и маска крокодила на лице; у всех дам были богатые пышные платья, как будто они сошли с картин эпохи Ренессанса. Чес едва не выронил телефон и вжался в своё сиденье, как будто хотел пропасть в бархатных складках навечно. Он, конечно, знал, что в их мире даже днём уже можно было увидеть фрагменты Флириуса, но не думал, что такое произойдёт с целым автобусом, когда он будет ехать внутри него. Паника сдавила ему горло, окунула мысли в вязкую чёрную краску. Автобус разогнался, и Чес заметил в стеклянной витрине магазина, мимо которого они проехали, что снаружи транспортное средство было похоже на дракона. Он ехал в том самом ужасном автобусе, которые видел лишь издалека и которых они с Джоном опасались, хотя по сути в них не было ничего страшного.

Люди странно косились на него, и Чес, поскорее встав с места, подошёл к двери и ожидал скорейшей остановки. Благо, что она появилась почти сразу, и автобус, к счастью, остановился на ней и открыл свои двери. Чес вылетел пулей, а перед этим заметил, что в автобус зашёл совершенно обычный человек, но пропал сразу, как только его ноги коснулись ступенек. В этом кусочке Флириуса не существовало такого человека, точнее, он не удостоился чести видеть этот мир — вероятно, их будущий дом. Чес одёрнул себя за такие мысли, хотя при подобном раскладе, когда отчаивался Джон, положение казалось безвыходным и горестным.

Люди на остановке отнеслись совершенно спокойно к проехавшему мимо «дракону»; конечно, они не видели того, что видел Чес, и ему понадобилось пару минут посидеть на скамейке, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Его руки немного подрагивали, а сознание было готово сорваться в бездну паники — шатаясь, оно неровно ступало по её краю. Слишком неприятно оказалось осознать, что буквально любая вещь, к которой ты притрагиваешься, и любое место, в которое ты входишь, может сию секунду поменять свою сущность на иную. Садился Чес в совсем обычный автобус, а доехал (точнее, не доехал) уже на какой-то нелепости. Это расстроило его, но, всё же собравшись с силами, он поднялся и решил уже дойти пешком — тут было близко до дома клиента.

Чес обрадовался, когда подходил к цветочному магазину — его задание закончено, и видеть постепенно преображающийся город ему не придётся. Но радость оказалась короткой: дом буквально напротив их лавки был полностью облеплен шелковистыми разноцветными лентами и цветочными композициями, а вместо окон висели золочёные плотные двустворчатые дверцы; одно из них было приоткрыто, и оттуда виднелся клочок алой розги… Чес уныло взвыл и устало вздохнул: не то чтобы собственная неудачливость удивляла, но до сих пор вводила в печаль. Надо бы ему уже привыкать: теперь на каждой улице (по крайней мере, такой вывод сделал сегодня Чес) стоял хотя бы один пёстрый, неуместный и отчаянно безвкусный дом. Настало время и этой улицы; и этому дому надо было появиться именно перед цветочной лавкой! Хотя кто знает — во Флириусе тут могла находиться какая-то важная точка, средоточие некой энергии и прочего… Чесу ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как открыть стеклянную дверь и войти внутрь, где пахло свежей землёй, ароматами цветов и молочным капучино. За стойкой кассы особо не было видно этого изуродованного здания, что уже радовало и позволило Чесу спокойно продолжить работу; Эверт ожидал, что он скоро придёт, и уже готовил ему кофе. После чашечки пряного напитка настроение заметно улучшилось, и Чес на время забыл про все неприятности.

Неоновые часы на духовке показывали половину первого дня; в квартире было тихо и довольно одиноко, вместо ключа на столике лежала наскоро накарябанная записка от Джона «Верну вечером. Спасибо за завтрак». Ни одного смайлика или чего-то похожего на то, но Чес нутром ощутил улыбку, возникшую на лице Джона, когда тот писал эти строки. Не разувшись, Чес стоял посреди своей пустой, погрязшей в сумраке и тишине квартиры и, усмехаясь, держал в руках листок с неровными буквами Джона. Затем он снял пальто, раздёрнул шторы и неохотно стянул ботинки с ног. Ему отчаянно не хотелось оставаться здесь — собственная квартира давила на него своей пустотой и холодностью, которую удавалось в последнее время заполнять лишь Джону. Чес думал, не сильно ли рано звонить, не помешает ли он напарнику отдыхать, но в итоге не выдержал и очнулся в тот момент, когда из телефона гулко доносились гудки. Голос Джона не показался заспанным, но чуткий слух Чеса уловил в нём нотки усталости.

— Привет, Чес. — Чес спорил на что угодно, что в этот момент Джон улыбнулся — пускай на секунду и одним лишь краем губ, но он позволил таки себе эту глупейшую слабость.

— Привет, как ты? Как твоё самочувствие?

— Мне было неплохо уже вчера, — уверил его Джон, усмехнувшись. — А сегодня ещё лучше. Не беспокойся. Ты и так волнуешься обо мне гораздо больше, чем… нужно.

Чес ощутил, как его щёки покрыл горячий румянец; чересчур глупо и стыдно, но в словах Джона была какая-то тёплая, нежная интонация, что Чес начинал чувствовать себя особенным и очень нужным.

— Слушай, у меня возникла идея… я думаю, что у нас ещё есть надежда на спасение. Есть во Флириусе (по крайней мере, было) место, в котором ещё теплятся остатки нашего мира, — Чес уловил тревогу в собственном голосе и изумился; Джон задумчиво хмыкнул и тут же ответил:

— Тогда нужно срочно встретиться. Ты уже освободился? — услыхав «да», Джон продолжил: — Знаешь, это может показаться дико странным, но я готов был придумать пару минут назад что угодно, лишь бы встретиться с тобой. Это и впрямь безумно, но я хотел сказать, что даже если бы у тебя не было никаких мыслей и обсуждать вчерашнее не было бы смысла, я всё равно нашёл бы чертовски нелогичную причину, чтобы прийти, — Джон умолк, ожидая его реакции, а Чес, прижавшись к стене, мелко подрагивал от тихого смеха и слишком необъятного для его души облегчения. Кое-как успокоив свою ликующую душу, он ответил:

— Это… я полагаю, всё же божественная частичка так повлияла, м? — Джон рассмеялся. — Но, кроме шуток, я сделал бы то же самое. Моя квартира… — Чес выдохнул, не хотел говорить такое, но дело шло и так давно по наклонной — и им с Джоном скрывать было уже нечего, да и не за чем. — Она стала очень пустой и неприглядной, хотя вчера всё было иначе. Джон, послушай, — его сердце стучало громко и затруднённо, а дыхание сдавила прежняя робость, — я бы никогда и не подумал, что ты скажешь то, что сказал. Всё давно идёт вспять. И… мне это даже нравится. — Чес уже не ощущал — он просто знал, что у абонента по другую сторону экрана внутри грудной клетки взрывались сотни фейерверков, а разум оплели соблазнительные, опасные мысли. Чес вспоминал вчерашнее и не вчерашнее, вспоминал каждую мелочь из их разговоров, и жар внутри его лёгких усиливался, а по телу прошёлся приятный импульс. Мысли, словно лейтмотив сегодняшнего дня, горели пламенным: «Ещё можно спастись и не пропасть целиком в бездне чьей-то тёмной души!». А Чес упорно и самоубийственно шёл вперёд, постепенно теряя себя и растворяясь.

Нет, спастись нельзя было уже с самого начала.

— Я приду к тебе. Жди, — Чес не успел оспорить его решение, потому что считал Джона ещё не слишком отдохнувшим и здоровым человеком, учитывая его серьёзную рану на спине. Но — поздно, в телефоне уже слышались гудки. Чес только усмехнулся и пошёл заваривать чай — есть не особо хотелось, но что-то горяченькое сейчас бы очень хорошо зашло…

Джон появился на пороге даже раньше, чем Чес успел сделать глоток чая. Выглядел он не так бледно, как вчера, но усталость лёгкой тенью покрывала его лицо. Чес уже приготовил чашку и, увидав одобрение в глазах, стал наливать заварку. Когда они уселись на высокие стулья рядом друг с другом и сделали по глотку чая, Чес тут же начал свой рассказ — тянуть было бессмысленно, да и невозможно уже:

— Мне кажется, это случилось в первый раз, когда мы отправились в центр города ночью. Мы проходили мимо вокзала, и ты, вроде, не заметил этого. А я заметил, но вскоре забыл, и вспомнил лишь сегодня, случайно, когда Эверт отправил меня вместо курьера отвезти два заказа. Собор Святого Николаса. Во Флириусе на нём не было ни цветочка, ни рисунка, ни лент. Он был точной копией себя самого в нашем мире, Джон, — Чес глядел на него сосредоточенно и серьёзно. — Думается мне, это наша единственная надежда. Если, конечно, я ничего не перепутал тогда, и на сегодня собор не сдался под натиском Флириуса.

Джон выглядел изумлённым и задумчиво смотрел на свой чай, пытаясь взвесить все за и против. Чес понимал его расстроенные и обманутые чувства: не хотелось лишний раз тешить себя бесполезными иллюзиями, потому что душа была уже отравлена ими. А рассказанное Чесом вполне походило на нехилую такую перспективу выиграть в этом неравном сражении.

— По крайней мере, мы навряд ли что-то потеряем, если сходим сегодня глянуть на эту церковь ночью… — выдал наконец Джон, покачав головой. — Даже не знаю, что и думать, ты меня сильно изумил этой новостью. Если следовать логике — которая у Флириуса всё же есть, хоть и кажется это абсурдом, то с самого начала, как только мир начал постепенный захват, мы могли видеть полную картину преображения… то есть, как бы это сказать получше… — Джон нахмурился и сжал губы. — С самого первого момента, когда Флириус проявился у нас, в нём ничего не поменялось. Только интервал его появления стал больше, вот и всё. Я хочу сказать, — подытожил он, — что внутренне устройство мира никак не могло измениться: какие-то дома не стали более плотно украшены цветами, а дьявольское колесо на площади Дам не обросло ещё больше лианами. Если во Флириусе церковь действительно была нетронута, — говорил Джон задумчиво, ещё сам пытаясь принять информацию, — то с ней ничего не случится и в дальнейшем. По крайней мере, люди, знакомые с Флириусом, рассказывают так; конечно, они ни разу не упомянули места, которые бы оставались нетронутыми просто так, но что точно: Флириус захватывает сразу всё, превращая каждое здание в образчик современного искусства.

— Но ты же знаешь, что может возникнуть много неожиданностей, — горько добавил Чес, сделав глоток чая. — Не будем шибко надеяться на это. Просто очень интересно увидать сооружение, не поддавшееся захвату. Не думаю, что дело в религии и прочем: мы сегодня убедились, что распятия и кресты оказались бесполезны. И, кстати, я думаю, нам будет полезно пройтись по центру рядом с другими церквями: посмотрим, есть ли у нас запасные варианты.

— Однако… даже если собор окажется действительно нетронутым, я даже представить себе не могу, что мы должны найти в нём или сделать, — Джон выглядел растерянным и озадаченным. — Понятное дело, что какое-то связующее звено между Флириусом и нашим миром, какой-то предмет — или даже не предмет, что защитил церковь от захвата. Но будет трудно отыскать в огромном соборе со множеством выходов, лазеек, лестниц, заброшенных келий и подземных ходов нечто подобное, да ещё и за одну ночь. Впрочем, у нас нет выбора. Ты молодец, что вспомнил об этом. Я совсем опустил руки, если честно… — Чес дотронулся до его плеча и понимающе улыбнулся: Джон и впрямь выглядел неважно в последние дни, но это было вполне понятно — он слишком много думал о катастрофе, могущей случиться в любую секунду. Джон усмехнулся ему в ответ и тяжко вздохнул.

— Слушай, я же правильно понял, что ночью Флириус ответил нам жестоким игнорированием, при этом решил чуть ли не убить нас, так? — спросил, горько улыбаясь, Чес.

— Я бы даже сказал не «чуть ли», а «конкретно». Он со всей серьёзностью пытался нас прикончить. Точнее, пытается уже какой-то промежуток времени, — Джон допил чай и поставил пустую кружку — глаза его блестели невесело. — Нам надо быть осторожными сегодня-завтра, когда пойдём на нашу традиционную прогулку. Потому что ещё раз повторить ритуал с частичкой Бога я уже навряд ли сумею… — они оба одновременно усмехнулись, и тут Чес вспомнил про автобус, в котором ехал сегодня с утра, и тут же его улыбка сошла на нет. Пришлось рассказать Джону и это, хотя скрывать было, впрочем, довольно бесполезно и невыносимо. Джон выслушал, не задавая никаких вопросов, и даже не глядел на него, а когда он закончил, то, коснувшись его ладони, спросил только:

— Расстроило, да?

— Немного… — выпалил Чес, прикрыв глаза; затем, посмотрев прямо Джону в глаза, добавил: — Точнее, очень. — Пальцы крепко сжали его ладонь и пусть не были тёплыми, зато вызвали внутренне душевный спазм, зябкой волной прошедший по телу. Чес вдруг вспомнил недавний телефонный разговор и полубезумную интонацию Джона, который говорил всерьёз и слишком откровенно. Что-то грозное и тяжкое нависло над ними, как лилово-бурая туча в майский день; Чес был готов считать мгновения вслух до окончательной их гибели — близость этого читалась в глазах Джона, глубоких и опасных.

— Понимаю… — проговорил он, не отпуская его руку; холодные пальцы сплелись с другими холодными пальцами, и обе руки потеплели; почти то же самое случилось с их окоченевшими душами — в этот и другие моменты они сплетались меж собой, и сейчас Чес ощущал, как умиротворяющее тепло скользило по его телу, иногда заставляя вздрагивать от головокружительного осознания происходящего. Джон вытворял с ним изумительные вещи — сейчас и всегда — и смотрел на него пронзительно и мягко. В этой сумрачной квартире, в полдень, Чес думал, что погибнет и растворится, превратится в хрупкую пыль навсегда, но Джон ничего не делал, позволяя мгновениям убивать их обоих, пока они глупо прикасались друг к другу. Между ними расстояние было и ближе, но Чес чувствовал Джона чересчур близко как-то по-иному: каждым атомом своей проданной на распродаже души.

— А то, что ты говорил по телефону… — начал Чес, дабы прервать молчание, потихоньку сводившее его с ума, — это… не шутка?

— Нет, — Джон сжал его руку сильнее, а пальцами свободной руки приподнял его подбородок; Чес любил эти моменты и стыдился их, потому что тогда казался сам себе уязвимым, а его мысли становились читаемой книгой с крупным шрифтом. Он заглянул в серо-карие глаза и почувствовал… впервые, чтобы так: впервые его хроническое одиночество отделилось от него чёрным вороном и улетело куда подальше, впервые им овладело ощущение, что он… пусть банально и смешно, но принадлежит кому-то, кто готов забрать его страхи и вернуть ему бесконечное тепло, впервые он знал чьи-то слабости лучше своих и был на грани срыва в беззвёздную грешную лагуну. Всё это было и больно, и хорошо.

— Я понимаю, что тебе не сильно хочется вновь верить мне. Но… ты ведь и сам всё видишь… — уже шептал, а в глазах виднелось отчаяние. — Я приехал сюда и понял, что ты не пропал для меня. Ещё есть второй шанс. Шанс исправить. Мы изваляли в дерьме наше прошлое — в дерьме собственных мыслей и страхов. И сейчас… — Джон выдохнул и отпустил его, — ты тоже чувствуешь это. Мы будто бьёмся в предсмертной агонии. Но всё это ещё слишком далеко…

Чес задохнулся собственными словами и мыслями и не смог произнести ничего, но желание высказать уже наболевшее было велико. Он просто устал. Ему уже хотелось выдернуть из своей груди оставшийся клок души и вручить его Джону, сказав: «Делай, что хочешь». Чесу больше не хотелось недомолвок и игр в напыщенное равнодушие; впрочем, сейчас ничего такого не было, но и прояснилось лишь немногое. От всё более новых эмоций кружилась голова и истошно колотилось сердце, а по нервам пробегали сладостные разряды — именно поэтому Чес не был готов ко всему сразу. Доверие — шаг за шагом; так они начали и так должны были завершить. Чес верил Джону, верил прямо сейчас и всегда. Джон был всегда недостающим фрагментом в его жизни — покоцанным, угрюмым, но нужным, словно воздух. И вот совсем недавно Чес обнаружил, что их значения в жизнях друг друга совершенно пропорциональны. Это оказалось невыносимо и приятно.

И это чертовски отравляло разум.

— Я рад… что слышу это. Никто в любом случае не видел меня насквозь так, как это делал ты. — Джон улыбнулся и мягко прикоснулся к его волосам, проведя пальцами по шевелюре и убрав со лба прядь. Чес судорожно выдохнул и прочитал в этих глазах (а может, в своих мыслях, которые почему-то звучали голосом Джона?): «Мы настолько близки к падению, что пути назад уже нет. Вес тела полностью перенесён в пустоту. Остались жалкие, уже ничего не значащие секунды». Чес изумлялся тому, что за ужас они произносили с Джоном вслух. Однако ничего изменить было нельзя — да и не хотелось, если уж честно.

— Слушай, а не хочешь куда-нибудь сходить развеяться? Конечно, некоторые дома будут напоминать нам о Флириусе, но это лучше, чем сидеть дома. К тому же, нет совсем никакого желания готовить, зато кушать хочется, так? — Джон спросил и усмехнулся; Чес согласно кивнул — чай удивительным образом только усилил аппетит.

— Если, конечно, ты не устал и готов идти, — добавил Джон, вставая со стула, и направился к своему пальто. Чес только цокнул, изобразив недовольство, улыбнулся и последовал за ним. В любом случае он всегда был за то, чтобы куда-нибудь сбежать от скуки и обязательств — будь то иная страна или соседняя улица — зависело от причин. И Джону без труда удалось отгадать его желания — вероятно, он и сам был таким же.

Под «развеяться» Чес понимал неспешную прогулку по Амстердаму и обед в какой-нибудь кофейне, но вовсе не то, что произошло на самом деле. Наикратчайшим путём через узкие улицы и дворики Джон вывел Чеса на улицу Дам, а затем прямиком отправился к рыжему, словно зимнее солнце, зданию вокзала. Всё это мало напоминало обыкновенную прогулку по красивому историческому городу, но Чес послушно следовал за Джоном и тихо улыбался, потому что знал: тот что-то придумал. И чем безумнее была идея, тем более сильный трепет она вызывала у Чеса.

Его догадки начинали оправдываться, когда они вошли в сверкающий, большой вестибюль вокзала; Чес бывал тут два раза, один из которых не считался, потому что произошёл в другом мире. И рассмотреть в подробностях это помещение ему тогда не удалось (а может, и не хотелось). Рыжие колонны, образующие полукруглые арки и галереи, мозаичный пёстрый потолок, свисающие с каждой арки блестящие гирлянды, каменный светлый пол, множество неоновых информационных табло и вечно спешащие люди — вот что представлял собой Центральный вокзал Амстердама почти в любое время суток. Гирлянды, конечно, были временным событием, но всё остальное было ровно таким. Здесь Чес чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо и уютно, хотя вокзал наполнял суетливый шум и ощущение полнейшего одиночества среди всей этой толпы. Из местных маленьких забегаловок пахло сосисками, картошкой фри и кофе, и Чес ощутил голод. Джон же глянул на информационное табло с расписанием поездов и хмыкнул. Затем обернулся к Чесу и проговорил:

— Назови любую цифру от одного до десяти. — Чес удивился и назвал «четыре»; Джон повернулся к табло, и Чес, проследив за его взглядом, понял его задумку сразу же. Четвёртым в постоянно обновляющемся расписании виднелся рейс до… Гааги. Отправление через десять минут с третьей платформы. Чес довольно улыбнулся и ощутил трепет перед предстоящим приключением.

— Прогулка обещает изрядно затянуться, так? — спросил у Джона, когда тот повернулся к нему, и подмигнул. Тот лишь схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону кассы, а сам при этом улыбался и даже не думал скрывать этого. Чес буквально на ходу отсчитывал деньги, потому что медлить было нельзя: до платформы нужно ещё добраться и не заблудиться тут, ведь Чес впервые отъезжал куда-то от Амстердама.

Спустя пару минут у них на руках были небольшие белые билеты со штрихкодом и совсем немного времени для того, чтобы найти платформы. Пролетев через турникеты, они спустились в длинный широкий коридор, по бокам которого находились подъёмы на платформы и различные магазинчики. Многозначительно переглянувшись, они буквально побежали до первой попавшейся на глаза кафешки; из плюсов — там было мало народу, а меню дразнило аппетитными сэндвичами и бургерами. Наконец, за три минуты до отправления своей электрички, они, держа бумажные пакеты с едой и пластиковые стаканчики с горячим капучино, неслись до третьей платформы, спешно поднялись по лестнице и запрыгнули в готовый к отправлению поезд. В светлом опрятном тамбуре они отдышались, при этом смеясь, и решили единодушно, что смысла в салон вагона идти не было: все места на удивление были заняты в обоих вагонах, спереди и сзади. Ходить через весь поезд туда-обратно и искать свободные сидения тоже как-то не особо хотелось, поэтому они уселись прямо там, в тамбуре, а вместо мягких сидений у них были лишь разостланные на полу салфетки. В тот момент поезд качнулся и двинулся по рельсам вперёд, выезжая из-под покатой крыши платформы. «Приключение только начинается», — с предвкушением подумал Чес и усмехнулся, увидев зажжённые интересом, такие живые и довольные глаза Джона. Тот наверняка впервые ощущал подобное… подобную смесь из почти детского восторга, неподдельного изумления и желания проживать каждую чёртову секунду этой насыщенной, бьющей ключом жизни.


	19. Глава 19 Дождливый город

_Без тебя сегодняшние чувства были бы лишь обрывками вчерашних._

 _Амели_ _(Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amelie Poulain) ©._

Чес вытащил свой сэндвич, открыл крышечку стакана с кофе и насыпал туда сахара; из всех обедов в его жизни этот был самый необычный — на полу в тамбуре поезда, следующего в Гаагу. Он был готов спорить на что угодно, что и для Джона тоже. Снизу в окне виднелось лишь покрытое воздушными перьями небо и изредка пролетающие макушки деревьев. Электричка ехала мягко и не тряслась; кофе даже ни разу не пролился — вот изумительно! Люди редко проходили через тамбур, видимо, желая найти свободное место, и совершенно не обращали на них внимания. Когда их скромная трапеза завершилась, Чес, улыбаясь и видя улыбку Джона, спросил у него:

— А ты хоть знаешь, куда нам дальше идти от вокзала в Гааге?

— Нет! — Джон выглядел довольным и весёлым. — Но у меня есть карта в телефоне, — он потряс мобильным в руке, — поэтому как-нибудь найдём. Я даже не сразу понял, в какую сторону от Амстердама мы направляемся. А ты уж про саму Гаагу… Я даже не знаю, что там есть хорошего. Просто бесцельная поездка. Думаю, нам наш город уже как-то поднадоел, учитывая его метаморфозы… — И Чес решил, что тот просто нагло читал его мысли, однако при всём своём могуществе Джон не мог этого сделать, потому что вокруг всё-таки была реальность, а не мир Людей Икс, и не существовало заранее закреплённых в генах способностей, позволяющих делать это, ровно как и специальных заклинаний. С другой стороны, стыдно, конечно, осознавать, что им надоел Амстердам — Чес не исследовал и одной трети этого занимательного города! Но всё портил Флириус, теперь уже и днём частично показывая немногим (или уже многим?) избранным свою извращённую красоту. И Чес не знал, как благодарить Джона за такой подарок — возможность на несколько часов забыться и стать почти заезжим туристом, который зачем-то выполз из вагона на станции Гааги, хотя здесь выходить и не планировал. Банальная вещь, по сути, эти резкие перемены окружающей обстановки, но самому до них дойти — почему-то всегда невозможно.

Джон какое-то время смотрел что-то в телефоне, доедал свой сэндвич, а затем радостно сообщил Чесу:

— Зато Гаага — это город рядом с Северным морем, а через пролив от него находится Великобритания. Есть парочка зданий, на которые любопытно глянуть. А вообще, Гаага походит на осовременившийся Амстердам. Зданий, похожих на амстердамские дома, становится всё меньше, но есть несколько дворцов. Ну и самое главное — это набережная…

— Погоди, не рассказывай сразу всё! — рассмеявшись, прервал его Чес. — Лучше скажи, сколько нам ехать сейчас?

— Ещё целый час! — Джон устало улыбнулся, а затем заговорщицки подмигнул ему. — Но как покончим с едой, можно будет двинуться по вагонам в поиске места. Поезд будет делать до черта остановок, судя по всему. Поэтому кто-то обязательно выйдет на них…

— Ровно как и войдёт, — Чес улыбался хитро и ощущал, как внутри него буквально лучится счастье, разгораясь большим горячим шаром в его груди. — Но, пожалуй, стоит попробовать. Слушай, а у моря сейчас, наверное, очень холодно… Но всё равно хочется туда сходить! Как долго идти от станции до побережья?

Джон вновь уткнулся в свой телефон, выстраивая нужный маршрут. Затем задумчиво хмыкнул и произнёс:

— Как долго — не могу сказать, но идти почти шесть километров. Время зависит от нашей скорости. Поэтому как получится. И наш путь будет пролегать через все основные достопримечательности — это здорово вдвойне! — Чес энергично закивал и подумал: всё это было для них с Джоном впервые — такая непринуждённая обстановка, словно они сто лет знакомые друзья, общее спонтанное приключение без особого смысла, искрящееся, похожее на звезду чувство в груди — вероятно, опять одно на двоих и кружащая голову близость при одном только понимании происходящего. Джон наверняка осознавал сейчас нечто подобное. И всё это, вкупе со вчерашними воспоминаниями и не вчерашними воспоминаниями, заставляло сладко трепетать всё тело. Неизбежность — чего-то — была тогда налицо, и Чес знал теперь, что эти часы, отстукивающие обратный счёт, находились внутри них и то бежали, как сумасшедшие, то тикали медленно и издевались над ними. Но что точно: всё шло так, как и надо было, всё было до безумия правильно и до правильного парадоксально. Чес на секунду прикрыл глаза и постарался почувствовать что угодно: сомнение, робость, стыд, но ощутил только счастье. С тех пор его душа перестала бояться чего-то нового — ещё неосознанного, но грозящего проникнуть в неё внезапно. Он сам уже ничего не боялся и только с предвкушением ждал нужного часа.

— Честно говоря, я думал, ты откажешься, — неожиданно признался Джон, пожав плечами, и опустил взгляд на пол тамбура. — Думал, что после сегодняшней ночки, да и утра, видимо, тоже, у тебя не будет совершенно никакого настроения гулять. Просто потому что тебе пришлось пережить ужасное… то, чего ты и не ожидал увидеть.

— Но и тебе тоже, — задумчиво проговорил Чес, глянув на пролетающие фиалково-серые облака в окне. — Тебе досталось даже больше, если подумать… Но это всё равно не причина сидеть и горевать об этом. В любом случае надо идти дальше. И постараться забыть об этом на время. Очень хорошо, что ты вытащил меня из дома. Мне так хорошо, будто десять-двенадцать часов назад вовсе и не я умирал на заднем дворике театра Чикаго. Будто совсем на жалкие полдня мы стали другими людьми — обычными путешественниками, у которых только одна забота: найти нужную точку на карте и ближайший супермаркет, — Чес улыбнулся, ощутил на себе взгляд Джона и тут же тише добавил: — Будто и нет никакой угрозы со стороны кого бы то ни было… Понимаешь?

— Соскучился по обычной жизни, от которой когда-то и сбежал? — Джон усмехался, и Чес, улыбаясь, недовольно закатил глаза и прицокнул. — Понимаю. Но сейчас не могу что-либо гарантировать. Ты и сам всё прекрасно знаешь… Мы невольные герои этой истории. И нам ничего не остаётся, кроме как выживать и пытаться что-либо понять о происходящем.

— Ты прав, — Чес прислонил голову к двери вагона и внимательно посмотрел на Джона — откровенно говоря, до сих пор не мог поверить, что буквально месяц назад этот человек до конца выгорел в его душе, а пепел вытряхнулся с попутным ветерком. Тогда всё казалось неизбежным и печальным; они оба страдали, причём друг от друга, и любой проблеск надежды покрывался копотью их душ, всё более и более жестоких и обманутых. А сегодня они сидели друг напротив друга, беззаботно улыбались и позволяли сумасшедшим словам слетать с их губ, а душам — переплетаться, соприкасаясь в опасной близости и порождая томное, давно забытое тепло. Человеку с холодными объятиями и человеку со сломанной душой нужны были только лишь они; это было абсурдно, совершенно смешно, но в реальности оказалось до жуткого правдиво… И Чес начинал читать в этом взгляде карих глаз другое, заставляющее сердце биться быстрее выражение, а томную дрожь пробегать по всему телу, мягко и легонько касаясь кожи. Они оба соскучились по обычному человеческому теплу и заботе, и это, думалось, самое банальное и постыдное, что могло случиться с человеком. Но Чес не ощущал стыда, он ощущал бесконечное притяжение к Джону. И в этом светлом, пропитанном резкими запахами духов и алкоголя тамбуре поезда до Гааги они глядели друг на друга смело и откровенно, будто бы вслух ничего уже и не нужно было говорить — всё якобы сказано.

Но Чес знал: ещё ничего не сказано. Наступит время, и придётся вскрыть свою душу острым ножичком. А сейчас было создано лишь для многозначительных, но совсем бессмысленных взглядов и текучих, уходящих в небытие разговоров.

Спустя полчаса поездки им удалось отыскать два свободных места где-то в центральном вагоне поезда. Это — гораздо лучше, чем сидеть на полу в тамбуре, ведь с едой они покончили ещё давно, а на виды из окна, как и в детстве, хотелось посмотреть сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было. Всё же другая страна, другой континент, если уж так говорить. Но даже учитывая это, Чес не думал, что увидит нечто кардинально отличающееся от его родной страны. На электричках в Америке он ездил всего пару раз, и то — в глубоком детстве и помнил лишь очертания равнин, уютных фермерских домиков, синюю кляксу океана и неровные, словно штрихами набросанные горы. А здесь же, как только они удобнее уселись в мягкие сидения с голубой обивкой, за чистым окном раскинулись… пожалуй, не такие уж живописные пейзажи, но знакомыми и приятными глазу их назвать можно. Чес даже вполне осознал, чем вдохновлялся Ван Гог, когда только ступил на тропу художника в своём зрелом возрасте. Размытые молочным туманом равнины, отведённые под культуры, бесхозные поля, заросшие высокой травой с бледными жёлтыми и сиреневыми цветочками, одинокие маленькие домики с высоченной оградой вокруг, кучные деревни, больше похожие на крохотные города, с длинными стойлами для лошадей и коров; сумрачные полоски яхонтовых лесов и клочки задумчивого, синего неба среди бесполезных нагромождений облаков. Узкие серебристые речушки и глубокие овраги, полные кудрявых кустарников и длинных стеблей синих аконитов, соцветия которых походили на стайку тёмно-лазурных бабочек, приютившихся наверху череды виноградоподобных листьев. Всё это и пасмурная, почти дождливая погода с лёгкой дымкой, игриво уместившейся на верхушках деревьев, порождало совершенно другое впечатление о Нидерландах.

Чес привык видеть фотографии отсюда, полные яркого света, пёстрых цветов, бесконечно живописных полей с тюльпанами, что уходили к горизонту земной ажурной радугой, и облицованных серым благородным камнем особняков, уютно пристроившихся на склонах. И вместо этого вырисовывалась совсем контрастная картина пасмурной, слегка затухающей природы. Но всё же во всём этом была какая-то своеобразная прелесть. Навряд ли, конечно, сам Ван Гог застал различные промзоны на окраинах полей, длинные круглосуточные гипермаркеты, подсвеченные неоном заправки, пятиэтажные панельные дома видневшихся городов и одинокие, но вечно наполненные людьми столовые и забегаловки у автомагистралей. Вместо этого в его время находилось что-то другое, не менее примитивное и утомляющее взгляд; но, пожалуй, художник заметил иную красоту, разглядеть которую подвластно лишь немногим. Чес ни в коем случае не хотел называть себя избранным, однако ему показалось тогда, что немного к пониманию этого он всё-таки подошёл…

Но пролетавшие за окном поезда Амстердам-Гаага пейзажи всё же вселяли лишь тоску, глубокие серьёзные раздумья и мысли «Надо было родиться где-нибудь здесь, в крохотном городке, и просто-напросто продолжать семейное дело». Совершенно пространные мысли, но иногда они бывали жизненно необходимы.

Почти без опозданий поезд подъехал к крытой платформе Гаагского вокзала — небольшого, серебристого, с потолком в форме пчелиных сот. Здесь просторно, светло и не так людно; после турникетов находились залы ожидания и магазины, кофейни, эскалаторы и автоматы с продуктами. Витрины были привычно испещрены жёлто-оранжевыми гирляндами, синевато-белыми снежинками и праздничными, усыпанными конфетти растяжками. С потолка свисали огромные блестящие красные и синие новогодние шары, а у каждого приличного магазина рядом с дверью ютилась искусственная ёлочка, усеянная игрушками и сверкающими подарками настолько плотно, что уже казалась и не ёлкой, а целым произведением искусства. Чёткий звонкий голос по громкой связи объявлял прибытие и отправление поездов, а мир за стеклянной стеной вокзала так и манил к себе. Джон и Чес переглянулись и скорее направились в сторону выхода. Пасмурная, влажная, ветреная погода Гааги недобро встретила их после того, как они сделали шаг по мощёной площади, и заставила их зябко вздрогнуть.

С первого взгляда, город напомнил им их родной Лос-Анджелес: бездумное нагромождение стеклянных и панельных высоток, пусть и не таких грандиозных, как в Америке, но приличных, каждая из них была выполнена в изысканном, особенном стиле; похожие на разноцветную мозаику парковки, стоянки велосипедов, словно ажурные гармошки, клочок тёмного, угрюмого парка. Ничего общего с Амстердамом здесь не было, и Джон с Чесом остановились, как вкопанные, потому что не ожидали увидеть обычный мегаполис в обрамлении ветреной холодной погоды. Джон глянул на карту в своём телефоне и хмыкнул.

— Ну, нам надо идти мимо парка по правой стороне… и где-то там будет находиться наиболее живописный район Гааги. Если судить по панорамам, конечно… — Чес лишь многозначительно повёл бровью — сейчас в это верилось с трудом. — После центра города будет набережная как раз-таки. А обратно доберёмся также, можно даже на автобусе доехать, если устанем. От вокзала поезда в Амстердам вроде каждые полчаса отходят.

— Это всё понятно, но… — Чес поёжился, — не ожидал, что здесь будет так свежо.

— Стакан с кофе всё исправит, — Джон усмехнулся и потащил его за рукав. — Будет увлекательно, я тебе обещаю.

Джон вёл его к переходу, сверяясь с картой, а Чес задумался только сейчас, какая же самая популярная фотография, сделанная в Гааге, среди туристов. В Париже — Эйфелева башня, в Амстердаме — узкие домишки на улице Дамрак, в Риме — Колизей и Ватикан. Джон ответил, что все фотографируют Бинненхоф — большой красивый дворец, мимо которого они обязательно пройдут, и хотел было показать его Чесу, но тот отвернулся, сказав, что хочет оставить это сюрпризом для себя. Они повернули налево и двинулись по улицам туманной, но чем-то всё ещё привлекательной Гааги.

Всё это было похоже на милый рождественский фильм про добро, магию и путешествия. Чес с трудом верил в реальность происходящего, наслаждался мимолётным спокойствием и чужим городом, пока время позволяло, но неотступная мысль следовала за ним лёгким бордовым шлейфом «Столько проблем, все в опасности, ничего не решено, ты запутался!». Чес встряхивал головой и пытался отогнать этот громоздкий, жуткий набор слов, но он вновь настигал его и мягко укрывал под своей удушающей, липкой материей. Лишь беззаботность Джона — не факт, что совсем уж искренняя, но приличная и максимально реальная — помогала ему не думать о том, что предстоит, и наслаждаться текущим «сейчас» — скользким, неровным, безрассудным и мало чего решающим. Он ощущал плечо Джона рядом со своим, иногда их холодные руки на мгновения соприкасались, а взгляды бегло пересекались, и в душе трескался иней разумности, лёд одиночества и расходилась по швам скала страхов. Чес находил в этих безумных глазах мягкое медовое отражение башенок и вьющихся улиц Гааги, а ещё — откровенное, многозначное желание. Истома гулко бурлила внутри его тела, давая понять: душа истосковалась по всему человеческому — в том числе и теплу. Гулкие разряды вибрировали в его сердце, одурманивая мозг, но Чес едва мог сформировать всё в одно целое — все эмоции и боязни. Но Джон, казалось, смог…

Впрочем, это был лишь безупречно грязный фон к основной картине — переживания носились где-то в глубоком подсознании нервными птичьими стайками. На главном плане был совершенно новый город и новые эмоции. Узкие улицы и неширокие проспекты, маленькие домишки в стиле барокко из красного кирпича и жёлтого камня, редкие церкви — тоже сложенные из маленьких рыжих кирпичиков, с высокими сводчатыми окнами и готическими мрачными галереями; неровные очертания серо-зелёных, туманных парков с холодными глубокими прудами и беспричинно скитающимися людьми-призраками — словно островки мистической, нереальной силы в нашем мире, где каждый желающий мог пропасть навечно; уютный клочок исторического центра, где стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, худощавые домишки всех пастельных оттенков: кремового, беловато-розового, песочного, светлого и даже бирюзового; встречались и тёмные, цвета горького шоколада, дома, и на каждом из них вне зависимости от цвета виднелись широкие прямоугольные окна с белыми рамами и густо чёрные двери. В Гааге было легко потеряться среди нагромождения улочек и их длинных названий; наверняка множество голландцев, решивших начать новую жизнь, отправлялись именно сюда. Это было сложно объяснить словами или сформулировать в какую-то вескую причину, но Чес просто понял это, когда они с Джоном пересекали маленькую площадь неправильной формы и шли к торговой, изумительно изысканной улочке, где люди гуляли между богато украшенными прилавками с деликатесами, сувенирами и одеждой. Дома тут были похожи на амстердамские отчасти, в основном, они казались более элегантными: их усыпали миниатюрные эркеры цвета слоновой кости, белоснежные ажурные аттики, цветастые карнизы, широкие высокие мансарды и шипастые острые шпили. Чес едва успевал охватывать всё взглядом, потому что мир вокруг него был новым, ярким и постоянно ускользающим.

После покупки кофе в зеленовато-белых стаканчиках прогулка стала куда интереснее. Улицы, помимо тумана и шлейфа изысканности, покрывало нетерпеливое ожидание скорого праздника: свежие ели, залитые светящейся мишурой, неоновые лапы гирлянд, растянувшихся по фасадам и витринам, хрустящая фольга всех цветов для упаковки подарков, скользкие шёлковые банты и ленты на перилах и балконах, пёстрые лавки с шоколадными фигурками, банановым печеньем, самодельными маленькими капкейками и бутылками яблочного сидра. На широких площадях развернулись ажурные пёстрые карусели для детишек и прилавки с глинтвейном — для их родителей. Несмотря на пасмурную, готовую пролиться дождём или даже снегом погоду, город буквально кипел жизнью. Чес вдруг вспомнил: завтра — последние выходные перед Рождеством, понятное дело, что люди хотели успеть купить всё к празднику и приготовить подарки для близких. Глядя на Джона, Чес с трудом представлял себе, что сможет подарить ему: просто никогда ещё не появлялась такая возможность. Разве что он мог посмотреть ему в глаза и сказать, что уж давно вручил ему собственную душу — более банального, противного и мерзкого подарка даже вообразить невозможно, но ведь как поспоришь с этим, если это так…

Купив на одной из площадей свёрток жареных каштанов, Джон и Чес отправились к Бинненхофу. Перед замком было широкое озеро, и они уселись на скамейки, чтобы лицезреть самый фотографируемый вид среди туристов в Гааге. Народу было много, но, пожалуй, оправданно — дворец являл собой комплекс кирпичных зданий, увенчанных шпилями, башенками, покатыми сизыми крышами и зубчатыми карнизами. Где-то во внутреннем дворике находилась церковь при дворце — по крайней мере, так говорил телефон Джона, и её башни с серебристыми крестами всё же выделялись на общем фоне. Доев каштаны и насмотревшись вдоволь на дворец, они направились дальше, в квартал почти белоснежных, кремово-жемчужных домов с богато украшенными лепниной фасадами и с полукруглыми, массивными дверями. Встречались и серые каменные здания, но почему-то всё вело к тому, что где-то недалеко здесь должен был встретиться образчик элегантности и изысканности. Джон об этом, конечно, знал, но оказался приятно удивлён, когда увидел дворец Нордейнде вживую. Инкрустированные золотом чёрные ворота и забор скрывали за собой изумительно белый дворец с объёмным витиеватым аттиком над главным входом. В каждой детали дворца виднелся шарм и утончённость, и Джону пришлось остановиться, потому что Чес не смог сдвинуть себя с места. А уж после того, как Джон показал ему внутренние панорамы этого дворца, полные золота, исключительной белизны, картин в стиле барокко и богатых, расшитых цветами бархатных тканей, он вообще оказался поражён. Однако времени заходить внутрь у них не было, поэтому они, иногда оборачиваясь, двинулись мимо дворца по дороге, проходящей через огромный, ярко-зелёный парк, к череде уютных улиц с тёплыми ресторанами. Рядом с ними по рельсам громыхали жёлтые трамваи с синими окнами, и всё казалось в тот момент верным и абсолютно правильным, а чувства внутри бурлили неподдельно и ярко, заставляя смотреть на мир по-новому. Никакие едкие мысли не могли испортить появившегося настроения — даже опасный Флириус казался только форменной байкой, прилетевшей из далёкого северного Амстердама.

Чес с большим трудом смог бы описать всё, что было с ними дальше: они слонялись по праздничным улицам, проходили мимо галерей, парков, любопытно заглядывали в чужие внутренние дворики — своего рода музеи для граффити, абсурдных и сумасшедших, а также пообедали в тёплом и светлом ресторане. Стрелки часов неожиданно перевалили за четыре часа дня, когда впереди них оставалось всего ничего до побережья, а нос уже щекотал морской, ностальгический воздух. Ведь у каждого человека наверняка были собственные, особые воспоминания, связанные с морем и длинным бесконечным побережьем рядом с ним. Несмотря на влажность и дикий холод, забирающийся под пальто, Джон и Чес непреклонно двигались навстречу зимнему, совсем неприветливому морю, серый клочок которого уже виднелся на горизонте среди домов. Не то чтобы так сильно хотелось испачкать ботинки в песке, но ощутить хлёсткий поток знакомых, щемящих душу воспоминаний — очень даже. Совершенно бесполезное занятие, по сути, но что-то в такой момент обновлялось в душе, пестрело или обесцвечивалось, ломалось или склеивалось, прояснялось или вконец покоилось под грузным слоем временной пыли. Не важно что, на самом деле, просто отчаянно хотелось постоять рядом с кромкой воды и… пожалуй, кое-что вспомнить.

С чистыми ботинками пришлось и вправду распрощаться; Джон и Чес вышли со стороны какого-то дремучего парка и ни одного намёка на деревянную дорожку, ведущую к пирсу, в ближайшей окрестности не увидели. Только огромные, сизо-песочные валуны, бушующее море и сильный холодный ветер; ни одной заблудшей души вокруг, даже двухэтажный низенький домик неподалёку был бесхозным и его пустые выбитые окна удручённо смотрели на мир. Джон направился к огромному валуну у самой кромки моря, и Чес двинулся за ним. Не обращая внимания на влажный холодный камень, они перелезли через него и уселись сверху, не опуская ноги до конца на песок, потому что здесь он был очень мокрым — волны достигали этого места, на щеках даже чувствовался лёгкий бриз. Чес присел и ощутил спокойствие — безграничное, словно море, когда смотришь на него с берега и видишь только тонкую белёсую полосочку на горизонте. Джон сидел почти вплотную к нему, но временное, жизненно необходимое одиночество вакуумным шаром сомкнулось вокруг Чеса, как будто бы в этом мире был только он и его мысли — не самое лучшее соседство, но уж как было… Им показалось, что прошла вечность — маленькая, парадоксальная и пустая — однако мысли, витиевато прокружившись среди солёных небес, вновь вернулись на место.

Джон стал доставать что-то из карманов, а Чес продолжил бездумно глядеть на шипящее пеной море и ёжиться от порывов ветра. До слегка заложенного носа едва донёсся ментолово-едкий дым, и Чес, повернувшись, увидал, что Джон закурил свои «лёгкие» сигареты. Вновь. Вновь позволял молочно-серому дыму убивать себя. А если не убивать, то калечить. Впрочем, дым был всяко лучше того, чем изнурял себя Чес — мыслями, убийственными мыслями, без чёткой формы, но с разрушающей начинкой. Теперь ему казалось: он тосковал по этому моменту и ждал его всю жизнь; момента, похожего на одно далёкое, мутное воспоминание; момента, пропитанного горьким и приятным дымом, солёным воздухом меж рёбер и ослепляющим фейерверком безумия в голове. Чес улыбнулся, вспомнив эпизод, случившийся год или около того назад.

— Слушай, когда-то такое уже было, — вдруг задумчиво произнёс Джон, вернув Чеса в реальность; тот изумлённо посмотрел на него, не поверив в услышанное — ему казалось, что Джон Константин не слишком уж подходил на роль хранилища сентиментальных воспоминаний. — Типа того, что мы сидим около моря, я курю. Давно ведь было, да? Только тогда мы сидели, кажется, на пирсе. И было куда теплее, чем сейчас… — Чес кивнул и вновь глянул на сизо-голубоватые, буйные воды моря. Плеск пенистых волн завораживающе действовал на разум, и Чес прикрыл глаза, на мгновение перенёсся год назад, в ночной Лос-Анджелес, на пляж Венис и деревянный, влажный пирс. «Тогда всё было хорошо, пока мы не закрылись друг от друга», — прозвучало в голове на удивление чётко и громко, и Чес не сразу понял, что это Джон сказал вслух. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона; тот глядел мягко и улыбался; сигарета тихо тлела в его пальцах, а ветер трепал его смоляные волосы.

— Ведь правда? — спросил и усмехнулся. Чес смутился, потому что Джону вновь удалось угадать его мысли.

— Да.

В ту ночь они были знакомы всего лишь три дня. Чес не помнил, как оказался вместе с Джоном, кажется, он просто привязался за ним, как обычно, чтобы сходить на очередное головокружительное приключение. И теперь была уже не важна суть того приключения — лишь эмоции, которые оно вызвало. Они оба оказались в опасности, и адреналин вскружил им головы. После успешного завершения дела, связанного с демонами и загробным миром, они посидели в баре, а затем, смеясь и толкая друг друга, будто дети малые, отправились подышать свежим воздухом на пирс. И там, сидя близко друг к другу, они что-то наперебой рассказывали — о себе и вообще обо всём. Джон наверняка не ожидал от себя такого, но это случилось. Чес же, задыхаясь от восторга, понял, что нашёл своего человека. И многое мутилось в его голове, когда их лица были близко, а случайные касания разжигали в сердце затушенный кем-то ужасным огонь. Чес думал, что тогда-то и решил ступить в широкую бездну, по которой со свистом летел до сих пор. В ту ночь казалось, что они нашли друг друга — отчаянные, уставшие и безумные. Но после этого что-то пошло не так: видимо, свалив всё на алкоголь, они постепенно замяли то воспоминание, а с ним и возникшую близость. Теперь Чес точно понял причины, тогда же глупо последовал слабенькой инерции, оттолкнувшейся от Джона: они оба испугались — именно испугались, стыдливо и тупо, испугались собственных эмоций и порывов, признали низким то, что было возвышенно, а сами всё сделали наоборот. Сейчас Джон говорил правильно: они оба закрылись. Но что насчёт настоящего?

— Знаешь, я тут вдруг подумал… — начал Джон, докуривая сигарету, — что почти всё решилось той ночью на пирсе. Хоть мы и были знакомы всего пару дней. Никакой вины алкоголя в том не было. Во всём виноваты… лишь мы, — он улыбался отчаянно и даже безумно, как будто хотел скрыть этой улыбкой все те многие опасные слова, готовые сорваться с его губ. — И мне, правда, очень, искренне жаль.

— Уже нет смысла вспоминать всё это, — неожиданно сказал Чес и ощутил полнейшее облегчение в груди, как будто сотни бабочек скреблись внутри его грудной клетки и осыпали всё удушающей пыльцой с крыльев, а теперь выпорхнули импульсивной, пёстрой волной во все стороны. — Гораздо важнее то, что происходит сейчас. Воспоминания — важно, но теперь мне кажется, что всё это лишь короткое предисловие к настоящему… — Чес и не хотел знать, откуда такие элегантные и простые мысли у него в голове. Он глянул Джону прямо в глаза и тут же почувствовал, как до его руки дотронулась ледяная ладонь и их пальцы слишком откровенно, слишком явно и смущающе переплелись между собой. В животе беззвучно, вибрирующе загудело, и щекотливое ощущение спустилось ниже, выше, разошлось по венам и впиталось в сердце. Чересчур поздно, чтобы что-то скрывать. Чес не мог понять, почему перелистывал невидимые страницы души Джона и читал, едва осознавая прочитанное, но чувствуя его сердцем. Было безумно хорошо, приятно и тепло в этот момент; солёные мелкие брызги ласкали щёку и ворошили курчавые волосы. Джон докурил и положил окурок рядом с собой на камень, чтобы потом забрать и выбросить. Он усмехнулся и опустил взгляд.

— Тогда настоящее говорит, что я идиот, который… — немного замялся, потому что слово жгло язык, — боялся открыться до жути близкому человеку. Человеку, что принял его со всеми минусами и слабостями. Со всей его обгаженной душой… — Чес слушал его, постепенно забывая делать глотки воздуха, и солёные брызги разрывали ему лёгкие на части; щёки от смущения покрылись румянцем, потому что Джон не отпустил его руку, а сжал только крепче, и ничто не искушало так сильно, как едва ощутимое, неправильное соприкосновение двух ладоней и отчаянно переплетённых пальцев. Но душа не сопротивлялась, не жгла изнутри очищающим пламенем; она податливо тянулась вперёд, к другой душе, соскучившейся по чему-то простому, но необходимому. Чес выдохнул с облегчением и наклонил голову чуть вперёд, продолжая уходить ко дну в этих серовато-кофейных глазах.

— И… ты уже и так всё знаешь, — усмешка приняла болезненный вид, а брови нахмурились. — Но, кажется, год назад я нашёл родственную душу. А спустя год окончательно потерял себя, свою тупую, но приросшую основательно горделивость и свои слабости, после которых остались лишь рубцы. — Его свободная рука потянулась к Чесу и мягко провела по щеке, отодвинула мешавшие пряди, и тот ощутил, как неистово горели щёки под ледяными пальцами и как медленно рушились и восставали из пепла их жизни.

— Ты единственный, кто мог меня спасти, но кому было это невыгодно. Но ты меня всё равно спас, — Джон опустил руку и посмотрел на него… скорее, нежно и отчаянно, чем просто отчаянно. Чес не верил в происходящее, потому что от одного такого взгляда мужчины на другого мужчину Джона могли ждать в будущем только адские страдания, стань он монахом или мучеником. Хотелось всё разрешить прямо сейчас, но Чес понимал: момент ничтожен, да и не нужно всё это, они, кажется, почти догадываются обо всём, только молчат… Вот и Джон сейчас не спешил, не хотел говорить и смешивать сразу всё, ведь в их головах и так была каша. Чес не смог ответить что-либо, но ему показалось, что Джон всё и так понял; тут уже было трудно не понять. Кивнув в сторону моря и хмурого неба, он небрежно бросил:

— Ладно, пора бы и идти, а то темнеет уже… Я очень надеюсь, что не наговорил ужасной мути. А то стыд ко мне приходит как-то запоздало, — Джон соскользнул с камня и, пройдя рядом с Чесом, улыбнулся. Тот слез и направился вслед за ним, по пути сказав, что Джон говорил очень правильные вещи и не более. Ему было спокойно и хорошо, как будто вслух и не говорились убийственные слова и как будто острый взгляд не вскрыл ему душу, полную морского бриза и аквамариновых воспоминаний.

Каким-то чудом песок не набился внутрь ботинок, а насморк не усилился — даже скорее наоборот, солёным брызгам удалось немного ослабить хватку подступающей болезни. А может, в этом было виновато лишь самовнушение. Повинуясь дурацкому мимолётному желанию, они с Джоном взялись за руки и шли по заброшенному парку к остановке, обещанной электронной картой Google через двести метров. От неё отходили автобусы, довозившие до вокзала. Часы показывали 18:10, а это значило — следовало поспешить, чтобы не сильно поздно прибыть в Амстердам. Усталость сомкнулась над головой Чеса, как широкие кроны дубов вокруг, и он почти засыпал на ходу. Он не хотел думать, почему они позволяли глупостям, таким, как это неуместное держание за руки, овладевать ими, но сейчас так было удобно. Да и, пожалуй, сейчас было уже бесполезно и тупо задумываться над подобным; Чес ощущал себя так, будто Джон просканировал его насквозь, и смысла что-либо скрывать теперь уже не было. Пускай так отчаянно и неправильно, но откровенно и правдиво; зато Чес чувствовал себя не зря проживающим эту дрянную жизнь, полную разочарований и падений. Один сегодняшний разговор и одно соприкосновение душ стоило всех его стараний и попыток.

Когда они сели в автобус, заморосил мелкий дождик, и Гаага покрылась таинственной, завораживающей пеленой, словно собиралась вновь уходить в плотное, блестящее небытие, откуда и пришла всего на несколько часов, чтобы покрасоваться перед заезжими туристами. Чес был рад случившейся поездке и, прижавшись плечом к Джону, сладко задремал на те двадцать минут, пока автобус неспешно вёз их сквозь лилово-серое марево прибрежного, дождливого городка к стеклянному корпусу вокзала. Просыпаться и вставать с мягкого сидения отнюдь не хотелось, но ещё большее недовольство вызвал холод на улице — в него Чес попал из тёплого, усыпляющего салона автобуса. Пятьдесят метров до вокзала, в котором оказалось довольно прохладно, показались адской, совершенно ненужной тропой. Чес был готов добровольно отправиться до конечной станции того самого автобуса, пусть бы она и находилась во многих километрах отсюда, лишь бы не вылезать и не идти под дождём. Но — пришлось. За этот подвиг Джон, явно понявший его настроение, наградил его ароматным капучино и бриошью, когда они добрались до местной кафешки. Это немного развеселило и приободрило Чеса; правда, из-за этого перекуса они опоздали на поезд, поэтому пришлось ждать следующего целых полчаса, но… отчего же дурацкая, неуместная среди угрюмого сумеречного вокзала улыбка так и сквозила на их губах? Пожалуй, Чес скорее хотел не знать ответа на этот вопрос, чем знать.

Неспешное покачивание вагона, приглушённый свет, густые сумерки за окном, размазанные туманом и дождём равнины и леса, тёплый салон и усталость — всё это усыпило Чеса почти сразу, как только они вошли в поезд и сели на мягкие сидения. Впереди был целый час езды, и даже негромкие разговоры не помешали Чесу отключиться и устало привалиться к Джону на плечо. Уже сквозь сон он ощутил, что тот приобнял рукой его за плечи и прижал к себе — пытался согреть или не согреть, уже и не важно. Любое действие уже давно потеряло свой истинный смысл; не было ничего определённого и однозначного, только они вдвоём — задремавшие, забывшие про все жёсткие правила, выдуманые когда-то ими самими, и решившие забыть про смущение и внутренние, давние страхи. Они прижались друг к другу и потихоньку привыкали к такому, потому что неуверенность и робость остались в них, и они старались бороться с ними; Джон мягко зарылся носом в его волосы и равномерно дышал, обдавая кожу головы горячим дыханием и из-за редких толчков поезда касаясь её губами; Чес же сладко дремал, чувствуя тепло и спокойствие — такое обволакивающее и интимное, что было впервые. Они постепенно привыкали к доверию и тяжкому слиянию оборванных душ, слиянию, вызывавшему приятный, жгучий спазм в грудной клетке. Всё это было противоречиво, опасно и дьявольски приятно. Первый раз в жизни Чес так упоительно наслаждался тем, что истачивало его душу грязью греха; более того — он был уверен, что Джон испытывал то же самое.

Глупая, неустойчивая и откровенная ситуация. Но Чес знал: всё правильно. Правильнее, чем когда-либо было.

Когда поезд подъезжал к Центральному вокзалу, Джон и Чес уже наготове стояли в пустом сумрачном тамбуре. За окном пролетали тёмные дома и аллеи, а Чес едва держался на ногах от усталости, глаза слипались и совершенно не хотелось идти до своего дома — далёкого и холодного. Неожиданно Джон коснулся его щеки и негромко заговорил:

— Слушай, я тут подумал: может, подождём Флириуса у меня дома? До него ближе, чем до твоего. Сможешь поспать пару часиков — вижу, ты устал, — пальцы мягко прошлись по щеке и отодвинули прядь волос. Чес кивнул, улыбнулся, и щекотливое, напряжённое чувство прошлось по его телу густой и жаркой истомой. Джон опустил руку и усмехнулся. В серовато-бледном освещении маленького тамбура произошла окончательная трансформация; их души, похрустывая обломанными крыльями, сплелись и наконец-то засветились мерцающим, синеватым цветом спокойствия. «Так было всегда, но никто из нас не хотел признавать…»

Амстердам показался родным городом, в котором Чес провёл не меньше всей своей жизни; словно они с Джоном были странствующими путешественниками, что ушли из знакомого до боли города на целый год и вернулись даже с опозданием. Стойкое ощущение, что прошло пару лет, а не часов, не отпускало Чеса, и это было поистине новым для него. Сверкающий, яркий, подсвеченный изнутри жёлтым и красным цветом, Амстердам был контрастным пятном в сравнении с Гаагой, утопавшей в белизне туманных домов и ледяного моря. Чес с изумлением разглядывал центр Амстердама и сомневался, что не был тут всего лишь несколько часов. К тому же, слишком неожиданно пошёл дождь со снегом, и рождественские улочки наполнились особым шармом — теперь все детали приближающегося Рождества были на месте. Устав от постоянной ходьбы, они доехали на автобусе, прошли пару кварталов до мансарды Джона и оказались внутри. Чес кое-как высвободился из пальто, ботинок и тёплой кофты, нырнул под одеяло на диван и буркнул, что ему нужно всего лишь пару часов, чтобы прийти в себя. Джон только аккуратно поправил одеяло на нём, и это единственное, что запомнил Чес перед погружением в глубокий сладкий сон.


	20. Глава 20 Опасность с лиловым оттенком

_Наш мир относителен, его реальность зависит от нашего сознания._

 _«Эйнштейн о религии» Альберт Эйнштейн ©._

С пробуждением Чеса изумил уж слишком яркий свет, проникающий даже сквозь закрытые веки. Ему стало жутко и непривычно; почему-то на сонный разум вспомнились слова Джона о том, что в совершенно любой миг захвата одного мира другим реальность вокруг может измениться. И теперь он, ещё толком не открыв глаз, всерьёз испугался спросонья того, что Флириус уже давно захватил их мир, превратив густые сумерки ночи в яркий рассвет, и подменил все понятия вообще их антиподами. Но всё оказалось гораздо проще; Чес открыл глаза и осмотрелся — сквозь занавески проникал серый, угрюмый свет, а электронные часы на столике показывали половину десятого утра. Чес присвистнул: впервые в жизни он проспал более двенадцати часов и чувствовал себя таким бодрым и готовым к любым приключениям. «Значит, Джон не разбудил меня вчера…» — подумал об этом почему-то с улыбкой, хотя на душе было тревожно от не сделанного. За ширмой, где находилась кухня, был слышен процесс приготовления завтрака: стук ножа, бульканье воды, шипение чего-то на сковородке. Чес сладко потянулся в постели и, медленно стянув одеяло, присел, а затем встал и, ёжась, поплёлся на кухню.

С Джоном они встретились мягкими, даже чересчур нежными взглядами: тот готовил — что оказалось приятным сюрпризом — блинчики, а в джезве закипал свежий ароматный кофе. Чес опёрся о ширму и укоризненно заметил, стараясь придать своей улыбки больше надменности, что вышло всё равно не очень:

— Всё же не разбудил меня…

— Ты спал слишком сладко. Это было бы форменным кощунством — так поступить с тобой, — Джон подмигнул ему и ухмыльнулся. — Думаю, ты и сам был не против такого. Одна ночь уже навряд ли что-то поменяет в нашем положении…

— Ты не ходил в центр?

— Мог, но без тебя не захотел. — Чес ощутил, как по щекам разливается румянец. — Зато я вылез на крышу — сумел таки впервые за всё время пребывания здесь взломать замок, представляешь? И вот с крыши увидел как раз кое-что необычное… — Джон уже не улыбался — лишь задумчиво глядел, как по сковороде растекалась белая масса, шипя и принимая округлую форму. — Но о делах — только после завтрака! Позволь себе на пару часов забыть о проблемах и побыть роскошно живущей богемой.

Чес только усмехнулся и, выпив стакан воды, пошёл умываться. Конечно, с треском провалившийся вчера поход к церкви его расстроил, но, пожалуй, Джон был прав: одна ночь ничего не могла изменить. Да и сам он навряд ли бы встал с тёплой мягкой кровати в холодную дождливую мглу надоевших до тошноты улиц. Теперь же Чес чувствовал себя даже восхитительно: несмотря на вчерашнюю усталость и изнеможение, сегодня он был счастлив, что они с Джоном съездили в Гаагу и устроили себе такое мини-путешествие со всеми этими замечательными перекусами в тамбуре, новыми эмоциями от нового города и беспечной, но всё-таки важной прогулкой по заброшенной набережной моря, где вскрылось такое болезненное и приятное, что у Чеса до сих пор мурашки проходили по телу при мысли об этом. Он полностью ощутил, что жизнь отнюдь не проходила мимо него, а несла его в своём пёстром потоке неожиданных радостей. И этому ощущению он был обязан лишь Джону.

На столе Чеса ждали аппетитные мягкие блины, политые сверху сочным джемом, пластиковые коробочки с черникой и клубникой и большая кружка кофе. Попробовав блины, Чес изумился их вкусу и признался, что никогда бы не подумал, будто Джон так чудесно готовит. Тот на это лишь усмехнулся и сказал, что совершенно не любит готовить, но исключения в его жизни бывали. И Чес, опустив взгляд, вполне понял, что исключением был он; смущение мягко коснулось его щёк и заставило улыбнуться.

А вообще, это был первый в его жизни завтрак, который бы он назвал самым лучшим из всех. И в этом были виноваты не столько вкусные блины, сколько сладкое, ванильно-пряное чувство в груди, словно россыпь корицы на взбитых сливках. Чес думал, что форменно сошёл с ума — и теперь уже здесь, в своём родном мире. «В безумии виноват не Флириус, ох не Флириус…» — постепенно начинало доходить до него.

После завтрака из дома Джона совершенно не хотелось уходить, впрочем, сам Джон никак Чеса не выгонял и был даже рад, что стрелки на его часах подкатывали к полудню. К тому же, на повестке дня было довольно важное обсуждение — обещанный рассказ насчёт кое-чего, произошедшего ночью. Навряд ли это что-то могло удивить в этой ситуации, но любая крупинка информации была необходима сейчас как никогда. Убрав со стола посуду, они уселись друг напротив друга, и Джон начал:

— Практически как только проявился Флириус (а произошло это в одиннадцать, даже чуть пораньше), я увидел, что за окном, на нашей улице, мигают фонари лиловым густым светом. Я выглянул, — Джон указал на окно, что было рядом с ними, и Чес на автомате глянул на улицу, совершенно обычную, лишь ночной снег немного припудрил её. — Там люди выходили из подъездов и спешно бежали куда-то к центру… ну, я так полагаю, — Джон хмыкнул и посерьезнел. — Они подгоняли друг друга и кричали. Мне кажется, это было что-то типа местного сигнала тревоги… потому что вскоре я услыхал слабые писклявые звуки, похожие на сирену. Но тревоги по какому случаю? Тогда я решил, что мне нужно залезть на крышу — вид оттуда будет неплохим, хоть и неполным, зато кусочек центра я увижу. Но у меня не было ключа, потому что я хоть и живу, считай, под крышей, однако прав у меня на неё нет. Я вышел в коридор, к люку, и спустя пару минут кое-как взломал его. Не самая моя сильная сторона, этот взлом, но, благо, замок попался дешёвый и простой. Наконец, я выбрался и глянул в сторону центра… Чес, — он понизил голос, — это просто апогей безумия. Боюсь представить, что было на улицах, если даже с моей крыши удалось вполне ощутить панику и эйфорию, накинувшиеся на Флириус…

Чес сглотнул, предчувствуя неприятное. Они с Джоном были немощными наблюдателями, перед взорами которых умирали и возрождались миры. Это чувство до сих пор слабо отдавалось внутри сердца Чеса, но теперь распухло и воспалилось, порождая ноющую тревогу и щекочущую панику.

— Над верхушками Дамрака и чёртова колеса взрывались очень мутные зелёные фейерверки. Мне кажется, это были большие пучки сухой краски, которую используют на индийском фестивале. Наверняка на улицах все люди были сплошь покрыты этим порошком, от которого навряд ли что-то было видно вокруг. Весь город мигал лиловым светом. Вкупе с сиреной и целыми толпами людей, которые шли к центру, это выглядело зловеще, — Джон хмыкнул. — Думается мне, у них какая-то тревога… Но у них — необязательно у Флириуса.

— А собор не был виден? — Чес подумал вслух, и хотя дико не любил себя за это, но сейчас вопрос был актуальным. Джон улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет, с моей крыши его как раз не видно. Можешь сам проверить, если не веришь, — усмехнулся так обезоруживающе, что даже если бы Чес подозревал, то всё равно проверять не стал бы. — Другой дом перекрывает мне вид на вокзал и собор. Видны лишь кусок Дамрака и колесо. Просто идеальный вид для нас, да?

— Хорошо, что окно выходит в другую сторону, — улыбнулся Чес.

— Тогда бы мы всё равно увидели немного… Но не суть. Я не знаю, как точно понять произошедшее, — Джон пристально смотрел на него. — У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?

— Понимать что-либо во Флириусе точно равносильно самоубийству, — заметил Чес без тени улыбки, задумчиво глядя на залитую перламутром облачного неба снежную улицу. — Но мне кажется, навряд ли Флириус испытывает упадок или нечто подобное. По-моему, он достиг наивысшего апофеоза, которого мог: некоторые его фрагменты видны уже днём, ночью он проявляется намного дольше, да и по-прежнему, судя по всему, его никто не видит, кроме некоторых. Скажем так: кроме жертв и немногих избранных.

Джон усмехнулся, но вяло; Чес прекрасно видел, что его разум терзали настолько ужасные перспективы, насколько их себе Чес не мог представить даже примерно. Напарник знал чересчур много, чтобы беспечно попивать кофе в одиннадцать утра. Впрочем, и сам Чес едва бы мог назвать своё нынешнее существование беззаботным и лёгким; его тоже одолевали разные мысли и представления — может, как Джон он и не знал, но понимал, что вокруг многое могло измениться, измениться до жуткой неузнаваемости. И в жилах колко стыло при одной лишь воображаемой картине будущего мира…

— А другие экзорцисты, разбирающиеся в этом? До сих пор молчат? Я не верю, что ни один из них не замечает, не чувствует, в конце концов, это, — на самом деле, Чес просто не хотел осознавать, что они бились почти в одиночку. Джон скривил лицо в недовольной гримасе и отмахнулся.

— Надеяться на них не стоит. Кто-то уже добавил меня в игнор-лист, кто-то уже много дней не отвечал. Эта беззаботность настораживает, конечно. Но есть вполне хорошее обоснование, Чес: ведь, по факту, Флириус разрешил себя видеть лишь единицам, проводникам, как и ты, а особенность эта специфичная, как оказалось. Проводники аккуратно распространили эту «заразу», сами того не зная, по городу — и уж каким способом, чёрт знает. И дело в том, что эти люди и блуждающая способность видеть Флириус могли так и не пересечься. В огромном населённом туристическом городе это реальнее, чем кажется. Что, впрочем, не отменяет и других причин, более скользких, на самом деле… — Джон задумался, и его брови хмуро сомкнулись на переносице. — Например, Флириус специально усыпил их сознание, ведь эти люди были вполне известны ему, так как живут тут долгое время.

— Но нам, видимо, так и не узнать настоящей причины… — проговорил Чес и вздохнул.

— Навряд ли мы узнаем вообще хоть что-нибудь. Впрочем, это другой разговор. Сегодня суббота, мы пойдём в ночь на воскресенье. А в понедельник ведь уже праздник!.. Очень странно, знаешь, проснуться однажды и осознать, что послезавтра — Рождество, а настроения никакого, ровно как и той предпраздничной атмосферы. Лично я и впрямь позабыл о реальной жизни вокруг, слепо занявшись спасением. Думаю, в этом ты на меня похож, — подобные искренние словоизлияния от Джона перестали быть новинкой, но Чеса до сих пор изумляли до сладкой волнительной дрожи.

— Безусловно! Но кажется, недавно мы всё же исправили слегка этот недостаток… — тут Джон ничего не мог возразить и только улыбнулся. Они немного помолчали, глядя на улицу под конами, и вдруг Джон оживился, будто вспомнил кое-что:

— Кстати, моя ночная бессонница пошла на пользу: я позаимствовал у тебя кулон и покопался в старых амстердамских мифах про собор Святого Николаса. Как ты знаешь, для нас, экзорцистов, это далеко не мифы, а иногда — вполне себе достоверная информация… — Джон сделал паузу и приятно улыбнулся. — Так вот, Святой Николай изначально являлся покровителем не только целого города, а в особенности моряков, торговцев, путешественников и рыбаков. И как раз таки про торговцев ходили в то время слухи, что они могли продать что угодно: от золотых украшений до… личного счастья или успеха. По крайней мере, некоторые жители верили в эту байку, спокойно передававшуюся из поколения в поколение… То есть торговцы были своего рода и колдунами, магами и тому подобным. Как ни удивительно, люди до сих пор верят в такое, что уж говорить про девятнадцатый век. Кроме этого, ходили слухи, что торговцы были своеобразными защитниками города от нечистых сил — в это ещё можно поверить, экзорцистами они вполне могли быть. Но что ещё интереснее — некоторые из них рассказывали об «ослепительной, но с ума сводящей красоте Амстердама, когда на каждом доме распускались цветы» и о том, что они боролись с этим, возвращая мир к нормальному состоянию. Может быть, и не зря исторически сложилось, что Святой Николас оказался их покровителем, а теперь собор не видоизменяется во Флириусе… — Джон выглядел задумчивым, как будто и сам впервые решил поразмышлять над этим. — В любом случае, это просто занятный факт, который может и не быть правдой. Но если правда — получается даже логично и хорошо.

— Интересно… — Чес хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Получается, фаворитом для Флириуса всегда был Амстердам. В плане захвата. Но оно и понятно: вокруг цветы, за городом вообще целые поля тюльпанов, самый древний цветочный рынок тут же. Впрочем, предмет поиска нам всё равно неизвестен… — Джон согласно кивнул. — В огромной церкви это может быть что угодно. Если нам вообще что-то нужно искать…

Джон ответил «На месте разберёмся» — на этом и сошлись. После решили устроить короткую чайную паузу в качестве второго завтрака, который успешно начался в полдень.

Чес был дома у себя только в три и, пожалуй, никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Впервые, будучи в гостях, Чес не желал как можно скорее ретироваться к себе. Наоборот — хотел оставаться там подольше, но всё-таки это казалось пока немного дерзким и безрассудным поступком. Первым делом, переступив порог своей квартирки, он проверил банковский счёт через Интернет и с удовлетворением обнаружил там перечисленную зарплату вместе с премией. Жизнь в этом мире, в отличие от жизни во Флириусе, постепенно налаживалась. Чес старался разграничивать для себя эти два мирка, но от игры на две стороны невозможно было уйти. Это было похоже на внутренний диссонанс, когда днём ты можешь беззаботно гулять по красивейшему старому городу и получать удовольствие от жизни, а ночью — спасаться и молить бессильного там Бога о том, чтобы не сойти с ума так быстро. Это порядочно изнуряло, но Чес не думал жаловаться, ведь в самом начале, когда они с Джоном только ввязались во всё это, он пообещал — скорее самому себе — что они разберутся со всеми проблемами.

Однако с каждым разом мрачные мысли всё же догоняли его: огромные, бесконечные реальности крушились, наслаиваясь и наталкиваясь друг на друга, а они, сумевшие увидеть Флириус, были лишь тщетными, совершенно бессильными песчинками. Впрочем, бездействие не было в духе их с Джоном настроений, именно поэтому они понемногу продвигались к разгадке.

Вечером Джон и Чес условились встретиться дома у последнего. По старой привычке. Чес усмехался, думая об этом, потому что прошёл от силы месяц, а некоторые моменты в их с Джоном бытии казались очень давними и знакомыми. Да и вообще всё это проживание в Амстердаме теперь представлялось не коротким месяцем, а целой жизнью; Чес изредка доставал свой паспорт из выдвижного ящика с документами и открывал его на главной странице, где было указано гражданство; шальная, даже глупая для его возраста мысль, но ему всегда казалось, что уж если город такой привычный, может, он сам уже давно голландец, просто это вновь игры со сдвигами всяких реальностей, а он и не знал. Но каждый раз это оказывалось лишь обманом разума; конечно, какое к чёрту гражданство Нидерландов и вся прошлая жизнь, проведённая тут? Лишь наивные размышления, не больше.

День, проведённый впустую, иногда воздействует на душу человека даже лучше, чем день, полный полезных дел. Именно эту мысль подтвердил Чес на своём примере и был доволен собой. Весь его день заняли просмотр сериалов, чтение разных статеек, поиск всякой сомнительной информации об Амстердаме. Кстати говоря, последнее было небезуспешно: Чес наткнулся на тот же самый миф, о котором ему рассказал Джон. Но ещё более того — он наткнулся на ссылку, выскочившую случайно из-под статьи; название не говорило ни о чём интересном, хотя наталкивало на определённые мыли о Флириусе. «Как вырастить демона цветков в домашних условиях» — конечно, больше походило на те самые советы для умалишённых слабаков, вообразивших, будто у них есть силы. Однако же что-то заставило Чеса вчитаться в этот высокопарный бред, в корне которого, впрочем, лежала вполне себе толковая идея.

Закончив чтение, Чес задумался и прикрыл крышку ноутбука. Оказывается, в Нидерландах жили люди с куда более больной фантазией, чем он мог себе представить. Они старательно вызывали этих мелких демонят месяцами, на которых у Чеса уходила где-то неделя, а затем с помощью них пытались строить мелкие козни своим соседям или знакомым — тут кто на что был горазд и кто ради чего вызывал этих самых демонов. Но вот что более интересно: статья предостерегала людей от подобных сделок, потому что под конец своей службы демоны высекали татуировку в виде цветка на запястье своего хозяина. Затем безмолвно уходили, однако в скором времени пропадали насовсем и сами люди. Чес прочитал, что демоны цветов действовали всегда обманом и, совершая сущий пустяк, требовали взамен слишком много и люди не могли сопротивляться. Посредством людей, говорилось в статье, они обогащали свой мир — никому неизвестный, чтобы в один прекрасный момент тот вышел за собственные границы и распространился везде.

Чес встал и заходил кругами по комнате. Очевидно, что статья была связана с Флириусом и в каком-то смысле давала ответы на вопросы о том, что случалось всё же с этими цветами-людьми. Больше всего изумило наличие татуировок на запястье; Чес подумал, что эти демоны навряд ли убегали просто так: у них была цель, возможно, состоявшая в захвате как можно большего количества людей. До тех пор, пока не истекал срок их жизней. В статье говорилось, что, подобно цветам, демоны жили недолго — около пяти-семи дней. Чес решил, что ничего сенсационного в этой новости не было, да и в любом случае всегда есть вероятность, что это неправда, однако ситуация вокруг становилась яснее и яснее. Но почему-то казалось — уже чересчур поздно.

Однако уныние в их с Джоном случае считалось ужаснейшим грехом — поэтому Чес, переварив информацию, вновь уселся за ноутбук и принялся искать дальше.

К вечеру у Чеса почему-то не было сомнений, что им нужно было отправиться в церковь Святого Николаса — даже не из-за прочитанных статей и коротких описаний в Интернете насчёт похожих мистических штучек с цветами, потому что сложно сказать, что из них являлось похожим на правду, а что нет. Скорее, из-за того, что больше вариантов у них с Джоном не было. Да и столько связок между церковью и демонами цветов, так что в это единственное Чес осмелился более-менее поверить. На улицах стемнело быстро, и в тусклом свете фонарей кружились пухлые снежинки, но, долетая до земли, сразу же таяли. Чес нервничал, хотя, казалось, особых причин на то не было; мягкий стук в дверь подействовал на его нервы как тёплый обезболивающий бальзам. Джон выглядел свежо и даже бодро; в его волосах ещё не растаяли белёсые комья снега, а глаза лучились колюче-ледяной рассудительностью и спокойствием — пожалуй, именно этих качеств не будет хватать сегодняшней ночью. От Джона пахло древесными панелями, которыми была обита его мансарда, и крепким шоколадным чаем. Чес остановился как вкопанный, смотря на него, и уже впору было пропустить его за порог, но острое желание выжигало внутри него обыкновенные слова, складывающиеся в стыдливые действия. И Джон, резко, но совершенно не больно кольнув его своим пронзительным взглядом, вполне понял его, вполне сумел проследить за язычком пламени и расшифровать её обугленную надпись на стенке заплесневелой души.

Он шагнул через порог и тем самым преодолел дурацкое, маленькое, но важное расстояние между ними. Преодолел сотни световых лет — так показалось Чесу, потому что сознание ловко и шелковисто ускальзывало куда-то в сторонку, позволяя холодным рукам сомкнуться вокруг этого бренного, уже обмякшего тела. Джон обнимал его осторожно, ещё недоверчиво, неумело и холодно, но, Боже, это было самое правильное и лучшее объятие в жизни Чеса. Холодная кожа прикасалась к его разгорячённой, и он позволил своим рукам сомкнуться за спиной, на шершавой ткани новенького, пахнувшего морозом пальто. Сердце вибрировало, а краска покрывала щёки, и Чес прятал своё лицо в жёсткой ткани и улыбался, прикусывая губу. Джон был до отчаяния нежен, его щекотливое дыхание будоражило давно забытые ощущения; рассудительность растаяла, как снежинки в волосах, стоило им с Джоном только встретиться взглядами. И оба они поняли, как долго ошибались. Чес почему-то вспомнил, как ещё месяц назад безудержно страдал и считал этого человека навсегда утерянным для себя. Но всё было гораздо сложнее и хуже. И сейчас клубок разорванных, дерьмовых чувств постепенно раскатывался до конца…

— Нам сегодня предстоит сделать нечто важное… — прошептал Джон, зарываясь в его волосы, и Чес прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как горячее дыхание вызывало у него мелкую дрожь. Отпускать Джона, конечно, не хотелось, но всё же пришлось; Чес смущённо отвернулся и пошёл вглубь комнаты, чтобы скрыть красные щёки. Они позволили себе чересчур пронзительное и откровенное, бездумное и сладкое; но этого глупого, идеального объятия хватило, чтобы успокоить внутренний пожар, чтобы усладить душу, истосковавшуюся по чужому теплу и заботе. В момент, когда Чес по инерции разливал чай по чашкам, он понял очень очевидную, но ослепительно резанувшую по сознанию вещь: они оба давно задолбались строить из себя чванных одиночек, не зависящих от чьего-либо мнения и действий. Они поняли: «Мы самые обычные из обычных людей. Нам больше не нужно играть чужие роли и бояться. Мы чертовски нужны друг другу». Больше никаких выдумок и сомнений; Чес видел взгляд Джона, и в нём читалось только одно: давай спасём друг друга. Они могли обманывать себя как угодно, но свои души — ни за что. Именно затем в этот холодный зимний вечер Чес уселся вплотную к Джону на диван — уже не было смысла скрывать, что он не хотел сделать подобную вещь ещё очень давно, и поставил на журнальный столик кружки с ароматным чаем. На секунду их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда Чес передавал ему кружку, и дикая мысль кружила безумные хороводы в голове: «Не нужно никуда идти, нужно остаться и больше не отпускать друг друга». Приторная и бесшабашная мысль. Ничего более терпкого Чес не ощущал в своей душе, когда думал об этом.

Всё вело к тому, на чём они остановились вчера. Уютный вечер кружил головы и насильно ставил всё на свои места.

Тем не менее, они смогли немного отрезвиться, и Чес, прокашлявшись, начал говорить вполне разумные вещи:

— Я немного почитал про историю церкви святого Николаса, кстати, и отыскал много различных отсылок к тому, что происходит сейчас… — Чес не успел договорить, как заметил, что сквозь занавески приглушённо светили разноцветные фонари. На часах не было и десяти, но Флириус… уже ли проявился? Джон встал с дивана, приоткрыл занавеску и, сжав губы, кивнул.

— Кажется, нам можно уже выходить, — он вздохнул и головой указал на чай. — После твоего изумительного чая, конечно.

Пока они допивали чай, Чес рассказал о найденной им информации и добавил, что верить этому, конечно, навряд ли можно, но ориентир уже был неплохой. Тем не менее, ни одна из статей не пролила света на вопрос о том, что же именно искать в церкви. Даже особо какие-то иконы и прочие штуки не упоминались; говорилось в целом о благоприятной атмосфере этой церкви, но Чес знал, что это всего лишь глупости и мифы: ни в одной истории, где были замешаны потусторонние силы, ещё ни разу не спасала атмосфера чего бы то ни было. Всё-таки вокруг — не сказки, да и герои в ней не такие уж и герои… Так научил его Джон, и правило ни разу не опровергалось практикой. Поэтому теперь они шли к собору лишь для того, чтобы почти вслепую прогуляться под его сводами.

Чес убрал кружки, накинул пальто и завязал ботинки. Серьёзно взглянул на Джона и кивнул, показывая, что совершенно готов. Тот мягко, но напряжённо улыбнулся; слишком очевидным было его волнение — казалось бы, насчёт чего? Но у Джона было отменное чутьё на подобного рода вещи, и сейчас интуиция наверняка вопила ему об очередной опасности. Либо же все мысли о нависшей угрозе, похожей всего лишь на безобидное лавандовое облако, стыдливо прорвались сквозь оболочку равнодушия и поглотили Джона. Чес не знал, но чувствовал, что в последние дни Джон передумал о многом, чересчур о многом. Ему было известно куда больше фактов, чем Чесу, и эти знания разрывали его изнутри, испепеляя обрывки грязной души. Когда Чес провернул ключ в скважине, то, повернувшись к Джону, мягко положил руку к нему на плечо и осторожно заглянул ему в глаза. Он понимал: не нужно резких движений, не нужно громких слов и прочего; нужно двигаться шаг за шагом, ровно так, как они и начали; он ещё на полпути к душе Джона, только частично окунулся в омут его мыслей и задохнулся не до конца. И Джон, позволяя ему это совершенно безропотно, смотрел расстроенно и устало.

— Всё будет в порядке… — сипло шептал Чес и молил Бога, если он ещё существовал здесь, чтобы ситуация не выглядела ванильно-драматичной, как в фильмах с Апокалипсисом. Но, кажется, оно всё так и выходило… Шаблонные слова, вызывавшие оскомину интонации, угадываемые прикосновения; Чес понимал, что был банален до отвращения, но, пожалуй, ещё более, чем банальность, ему было тошно от своих вечных сомнений. И теперь всякий раз он выбирал говорить между говорить ерунду и промолчать.

Джон потянул шёлковую нить маски собственного сарказма и равнодушия, и та мягко потерялась во Флириусе. Чес сладко тонул в тусклых бликах его глаз и думал, что теперь-то всё — общее, такое противное и безразличное к проблемам людей слово — всё потеряно и найдено одновременно. Всё прояснилось и отодвинулось на далёкий план, всё зажглось и застыло ледяным столпом, всё обездвижилось, но вспорхнуло в ежевично-свежую высь. Джон прикоснулся к его ладони пальцами и тепло сжал их; сам усмехнулся, прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. В приглушённом свете фантасмагорично разрисованного подъезда он казался не меньше, чем самим Богом; Чес жадно разглядывал его очертания — скулы, родинки, надтреснутые губы, белёсые рубцы от шрамов — и осознавал, что если Джон и правда был Богом, то стал бы самым несовершенным из всех. И в этом было бы его главное совершенство.

— Я… столько подозрений, мыслей, различных вариантов… что я уже устал! — ответил, искривив рот в усмешке, и так и не открыл глаз. — И мне так не хотелось бы нагружать этим тебя…

— Не волнуйся… — Чес улыбался, — ты уже давно нагрузил меня всем, чем только угодно.

Джон усмехнулся и открыл глаза. Чес провёл ладонью по его прохладной щеке и готов был спорить миллионы лет, что в то мгновение у них с Джоном в душах мелькали одинаковые молнии из пережжённых, сладких желаний. И лишь неловкое звяканье ключей в кармане Чеса стало отрезвляющим снопом искр, резанувшим по глазам и заставшим вспомнить о реальности. Они тут же отстранились, неловко усмехнулись и направились в сторону лестничной площадки. И Чес прикусывал губу, когда вспоминал, что душа тоскливо завыла в тот момент, потому что ничего, кроме как прижаться к Джону всем телом и рассказать о том, что сильно припеклось к душе и отдиралось уже с трудом, совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось забыться в его объятиях более, чем вмещало в себя примитивное, изъезженное слово «навсегда»; хотелось ощутить себя героем тех шаблонных фильмецов, над которым Чес раньше смеялся, и наконец стать сказочно беззаботным персонажем. Но — видимо, не в этой жизни. В этой жизни оставалось лишь вспоминать упоительные объятия и мимолётные горячие признания.

Холодный воздух всегда действовал как противоядие едкому безумию. Они вышли на Халлстраат и изумились наверняка одновременно тому, что увидели: вместо привычных разноцветных фонарей по карнизам крыш теперь висели лишь тонкие гирлянды, излучавшие лиловый цвет, что придавал улице зловещий, даже пугающий вид. Ночь была темна и пасмурна, на тёмный горизонт бесконечного пространства не вышла покурить сегодня ни одна далёкая звезда. Снег, выпавший вечером, растаял полностью; остались только большие фиолетовые лужи, сизые кирпичные фасады, блестящие от влаги листья плющей и бесконечный, пустой коридор с лиловыми лампочками, уходящий в никуда. Здесь было тихо всегда, потому что Халлстраат — окраина Амстердама, но сегодня эта тишина удушливо сдавливала грудную клетку параноидальным жгутом, а не как обычно — расслабляла и приводила мысли в порядок. Собственные шаги казались тяжёлыми и шаркающими, слышными аж в самом центре. Джон и Чес понемногу двигались вперёд, по направлению к Дамрак и собору Святого Николаса.

Чес прекрасно помнил чудовищные сцены, которые им с Джоном довелось увидеть совершенно недавно в одной из подворотен. Ползущие окровавленные люди до сих пор стояли у него перед глазами… Но идти через парк было дольше, к тому же, теперь они сошлись на том, что пойдут только главными улицами и проспектами. Хотя и на них полнейшая безопасность тоже не гарантировалась…

После того, как они повернули на Хэндрикстраат, Чес ожидал увидеть хоть какое-то оживление. Но по его жилам прошёлся мерзкий холодок, когда он оглянул ранее бушевавшую жизней улицу: пусто, пусто и тихо, как на заброшенном кладбище, где кто-то по ошибке оставил целый моток гирлянд, зажжённых на фиолетовый цвет. Чес вдруг вспомнил вчерашний рассказ Джона и подумал, что если вчера была сирена или её некое подобие, то сегодня… какое-то странное, дикое затишье перед чем-то грандиозным? Чересчур много вопросов. Джон также выглядел озадаченным, и его глаза блестели тусклыми аметистовыми огоньками. Тем не менее, выбора не было: надо идти вперёд. Джон вытащил пистолет наготове и снял его с предохранителя, и они осторожно пошли вперёд.

В окнах домов не горел свет, и, хотя Чес был не любителем смотреть туда, потому что насмотрелся самого отборного бреда, теперь же он жадно вглядывался во все дома на много метров впереди, но везде было темно и глухо. Все двери подъездов сурово закрыты, и ни одного существа поблизости — что, в принципе, неплохая новость, но это зависело, с какой стороны посмотреть… После очередного поворота и пару минут ходьбы они добрались до театра, в котором совсем недавно чуть не погибли. Эта и остальные улицы, которые были видны оттуда, оказались тёмными и увешанными гирляндами с лиловыми фонарями. И до сих пор — ни души.

Поэтому когда в перламутровой дымке из тумана и смачного яркого света проявилась фигура, Джон и Чес заметно напряглись и осторожно добрались до противоположной стороны улицы, чтобы человек (уже скорее в аллегорическом смысле) был на безопасном расстоянии от них. Чуть ближе стало видно: это женщина, что сидела на крыльце около подъезда и задумчиво смотрела перед собой. Джон слегка сбавил скорость, старался ступать как можно тише, но женщина, краем глаза наверняка заметившая их, так и не подняла головы. Когда между ними оказалось не более десяти метров, Чес остановился, как будто его огрели: он узнал женщину. Сильно преображённую, конечно, но узнал, потому что не мог забыть бледного искажённого лица и лужи крови вокруг… Это была та самая женщина, в которую попали искры с площади Дам и которая завела их с Джоном в восточную часть Амстердама, заставила простоять до рассвета и погибла, пронзённая кинжалом — а во Флириусе большим цветком шиповника. Теперь она была совершенно другой, но Чес точно узнал черты её лица. Сейчас в её густых чёрных волосах струились вьющиеся зелёные ростки, а на концах росли синеватые васильки. На груди по-прежнему виднелся огромный цветок шиповника, а вместо её чёрного пальто на неё был накинут лёгкий шёлковый халат, расшитый розами, — одежда совсем не по погоде, но женщина почему-то не дрожала от холода. На ногах у неё были обычные тапки, и Чес подумал, что она жила в одном из ближайших домов. Джон многозначительно глянул на него, и Чес кивнул: они оба узнали её. Неприятный холодок проходил по коже, когда они смотрели на это создание, уже давно усопшее в нашем мире, но здесь бодрствующее. Казалось бы, не впервые им с Джоном видеть такое, однако Флириус обезобразил несчастный, блуждающий в поисках неизвестного дух бедной женщины.

Они уже прошли мимо неё, но не спешили разворачиваться, а держали её в поле зрения. Спустя пару секунд она медленно подняла голову на них, и они разом остановились. Джон не убрал пистолет, держа его перед собой, а Чес слышал собственное тяжкое дыхание и ощущал натянутые в струнку нервы. Женщина смотрела не на них, а куда-то в сторону; тут только Чес заметил, что её правый глаз прикрывала повязка в форме ажурного, бледно-розового цветка. Вкупе с этим, неожиданно упавший свет от фонарей на её ноги позволил увидеть сетку из уродливых татуировок, покрывших её ноги. Чес отказывался думать о том, что же с ней сделали здесь, но мысли паническим вихрем настигали его. Наконец, женщина заговорила сиплым, скрежещущим голосом:

— Вам лучше вернуться домой. На улицах опасно.

— Но на улицах никого нет, — первым ответил Джон и слегка опустил пистолет. Женщина усмехнулась лишь одним уголком рта и теперь перевела взгляд ровно на них.

— В этом и опасность. Пустота и темнота таит опасность. За ближайшим поворотом во внутренний двор сидят дионы и кормятся теми, кто не успел спрятаться… — по коже Чеса пробежали мерзкие холодные мурашки. В слова женщины охотно верилось. Да и атмосфера с этими фиолетовыми фонариками просто намекала на подобное… На этот раз первым ответил Чес и сам изумился своему гулкому, почти грудному голосу:

— А что произошло здесь? — Женщина лишь покачала головой и опустила взгляд вниз.

— Я не знаю… ничего не знаю, я сама сюда попала как-то странно. Мне в голову приходят всякие отрывки из моей какой-то другой жизни… у меня будто амнезия, я не могу вспомнить. Но здесь я совершенно чужая и едва выживаю, — голос у неё дрожал, хотя сквозь скрипучесть голоса это слышалось плохо. — Вчера весь день мигала сирена, и все люди бежали. Куда-то бежали. Сегодня никого нет, лишь я, ещё пару бедолаг, похожих на меня, и хищные дионы с дриадами. Что-то будет…

Джон и Чес взволнованно переглянулись. Женщина же замолчала и явно не намеревалась более говорить. Джон шепнул ему: «Пошли, нам-то больше ничего не остаётся делать…», но Чес не мог сдвинуться с места и всё глядел на женщину, фото которой мелькнуло на новостных сайтах среди сотен других — пропавших или погибших. Будучи неуверенным, что на его вопрос ответят, он всё же спросил:

— А как же вы? Почему вы не прячетесь? — Женщина даже не повернулась к нему, однако, горько усмехнувшись, негромко ответила:

— Я надеюсь, что меня раздерёт уже какое-нибудь чудище. Лучше так, чем жить здесь… — Джон отчаянно тянул его за руку — не то чтобы они куда-то спешили, он просто не хотел, чтобы Чес забивал этим себе мозги и говорил лишнего. Впрочем, Чес уже и так забил… «Это что же тут такое происходит на самом деле, что люди из нашего мира желают быть скорее разодранными дионами, чем продолжать своё существование?!». Но он и так знал, что именно; уж не им ли с Джоном, бессмысленным ветеранам войны с Флириусом, не знать, что тут происходит? Одним словом навряд ли опишешь, но оттенок страха, презрения и ненависти был здесь всегда. Чес хотел сказать женщине, что она уже и так умерла и очень навряд ли, что умрёт во второй раз, и что ей придётся, скорее всего, скитаться здесь неприкаянным призраком, но Джон утащил его достаточно далеко. В его глазах, подсвеченных неоновыми огоньками фонарей, явно читалось: «Иногда, чтобы не усугубить плохую ситуацию ещё больше, лучше в неё вообще не лезть». И был опять по-своему прав. Чес в последний раз оглянулся назад, чтобы увидеть растаявшую в тумане фигуру бедолаги, и задумчиво хмыкнул. Безусловно, синонимом к слову экзорцизм Джон всегда называл слово драма, однако после встречи с Флириусом Чес понял истинную, смачную связь между этими понятиями. Потусторонние миры сплошь и рядом пронизаны нитями боли и отчаяния, и это общеизвестный факт, мантра, которую надо было повторять Чесу каждый раз перед сном. Однако всяких постыдных, сожалеющих о чём-то мыслей никак не удавалось избежать…

Но, пожалуй, зацикливаться на этом нельзя. Чес прекрасно понимал, но сознанием всё равно возвращался к той женщине, её разрушенной судьбе и неуспокоенному призраку. «Мы сможем им помочь, только если сосредоточимся», — так сказал бы ему Джон, но это сам себе сказал Чес и облегчённо выдохнул. Хоть в чём-то ему сегодня везло…

Спустя пару минут по правую руку от них действительно стал виднеться сумрачный, даже не освещённый зловещими лампочками, но уже имевший жуткий вид поворот во внутренний двор. Джон потянул Чеса за руку, и они перешли дорогу на другую сторону, чтобы держать на виду эту опасную дыру, о которой предупреждала женщина. Когда они подошли ближе, оттуда послышалось мерзкое хлюпанье и чавканье, скрежет когтей по асфальту. Чесу вполне хватило одной встречи с этими тварями, поэтому они, скрываясь в тени домов и невысоких деревьев, куда лениво доходил тусклый свет фонарей, осторожно, но быстро шагали вперёд. На мгновение показалось, что сидящие во дворе дионы прекратили чавкать и скрести когтями, а прислушались; тогда Джон и Чес инстинктивно стали ступать осторожно и почти не слышно, но упорно продвигались вперёд, силясь оставить зловещую дыру как можно дальше позади себя. Чес ощутил свой взмокший холодный лоб и тревожно забившееся сердце. Но в этот — и похоже, единственный раз за весь день — им повезло, и дионы, вероятно, ничего не заподозрившие, продолжили мирно разжёвывать человечину. Джон и Чес буквально бегом рванули к повороту на широкий проспект, а через него вышли к улице Принц Хендриккаде. Оттуда было рукой подать до собора.

Центральная улица Амстердама жутко пустовала; это было одно из самых пугающих зрелищ — пугающих не то чтобы жестокостью и внезапностью, а каким-то тяжёлым скрытым страхом, пробивавшимся сквозь прожилки света в этом лиловом, замершем — казалось, навеки, царстве. Чес мгновенно перевёл взгляд на мрачный фасад собора и облегчённо выдохнул: снаружи собор был точно таким же, как в их мире, значит, в тот самый далёкий раз ему не показалось. Среди пышных, усеянных цветами зданий, подёрнутых фиолетовой плёнкой, собор Святого Николаса выделялся чересчур, был словно зияющей тёмной прорехой между двумя реальностями. И этот клочок был привычен и приятен Чесу как никогда. Джон поспешил в ту сторону, и Чес старался не отставать от него и при этом оглядывался на площадь Дам и саму Дамрак: никого, даже чёртово колесо не двигалось, огоньки на нём погасли, и лишь лиловые гирлянды оплетали всё вокруг. Пожалуй, такого пустынного центра Амстердама никому и никогда не довелось увидеть.

Они с Джоном почему-то спешили скрыться в соборе, в душе надеясь на то, что там будет безопаснее. Но один лишь Бог знал, кто мог поджидать их в этом каменном гиганте. Впрочем, слабая надежда теплилась, и была она не бессмысленна: собор был единственным звеном между их миром и Флириусом. Точнее, может, и не единственным: возможно, были ещё такие места — церкви или что-то типа того, оставшиеся здесь в первозданном виде. Но план идти через центр длинной дорогой провалился с треском слишком быстро, как только они с Джоном вышли на улицу и увидали это зловещее освещение и вакуумную тишину.


	21. Глава 21 Собор — оплот безумства

_Откровенность — единственный способ разговаривать с кем угодно, когда вы становитесь настолько близки, что живёте в шкуре друг друга._

 _«Гражданская кампания» Лоис Макмастер Буджолд ©._

За невысоким заборчиком начинались каменные ступени к большой дубовой двери собора. Джон не стал церемониться и, после того, как подёргал ручку и дверь не открылась, просто выстрелил в замок и выломал его. Дверь двинулась почти бесшумно; неожиданно повеяло теплом и едва уловимым запахом ладана. Чес вспомнил одну замечательную особенность этой церкви: в холодное время помещение согревалось для прихожан — специальные приборы были расположены под полом, за железной сеткой, откуда и дули потоки тёплого воздуха. Неожиданно, но на ночь здесь выключили свет, однако не выключили отопление. Джон закрыл дверь за ними на щеколду — на всякий случай — и зажёг фонарик. Липкий свет быстро прошёлся по стенам, по галереям и колоннам собора; ничего подозрительного выявить не удалось, поэтому они прошли вперёд.

Сразу после входа удалось осветить фонарём выключатели для света — по крайней мере, так показалось Чесу. Он нажал сначала пару штук, и электрические свечи-светильники загорелись в левой галереи. Вскоре внутренняя часть собора, кроме купола и алтаря, была довольно ярко освещена; купол Джон сказал не подсвечивать — толку от этого было мало, зато снаружи их могли заметить те, кто не должен был замечать. Поэтому, оставшись вдвоём в огромном пустом соборе, они задумчиво уселись на деревянные скамьи, чтобы решить, как им исследовать это всё пространство за одну ночь. Джон выдал вердикт сразу: невозможно пройти здесь всё, потому что они с Чесом не знали и половины всех потайных ходов, идущих под собором, в стенах и галереях собора, около купола и над ним. Но можно пройтись по доступной части, проникнуть в служебные помещения, подняться на купол по винтовой лестнице и выйти на каменный балкон, опоясывающий боковую часть фасада. На этом и сошлись. Однако прежде чем встать и отправиться на поиски — даже непонятно чего, Джон взял его руку в свою и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Хоть в соборе и безопаснее, чем на улице, стопроцентной гарантии, что нас кто-нибудь не разорвёт, нет. Так что держись рядом со мной… — Чес улыбнулся и кивнул. — Сначала исследуем подвальные помещения, затем попробуем забраться наверх… Но это и впрямь поиск вслепую. Я не представляю, что нас может натолкнуть на здравые мысли. Однако сама идея добраться до места, оставшегося неприкосновенным в ином мире, просто гениальна. Всё лишь благодаря тебе… — Джон мягко провёл по его щеке к затылку, и Чес ощутил переслащённую, эфирную волну откровенного чувства, прошедшего по телу. Чес уже знал, что больше не вытерпит, что уже проиграл, что уже готов податься вперёд и устремиться вниз. Что, впрочем, уже сделал. В такие моменты Чесу не требовалось чувствовать себя последним героем, спасающим умирающий мир — хотелось разве что забрать частичку принадлежавшего ему тепла и скрыться. Джон смотрел на него мягко и в какой-то степени нежно; кроме этого, Чес почему-то прочёл в его глазах и страх — Джона навряд ли пугало предстоящее, не из таких людей он был. Что-то другое. Что-то, вероятно, вспучивающееся в его груди и заполняющее сердце неразумным, противным жаром. Джон просто боялся представить себе, что кто-то в этом огромном, чуждом ему мире смог свести его с ума, вызвать доселе забытые эмоции. Чес рассуждал так смело, хотя и знал, что многое из того могло быть неправдой.

Они сделали шаг в сторону правой галереи и углубились в мягкий, золочённый сумрак собора, укрывшего их от настойчивого безумия Флириуса.

Спустя час весь нижний этаж собора вместе с подвальными помещениями, до которых удалось добраться, оказались исследованы. Итог — неутешительный: в галереях лишь красивые фрески Священного Писания, иконы, выполненные в тёплых карамельных оттенках, миниатюрные алтари с бархатными накидками и пышными букетами, часовни для молитв с удобными скамьями и раскрытыми Библиями, покачивающиеся на цепях подсвечники от плотного тёплого ветра и стройные, уходящие во мрак колонны. В служебных помещениях ещё меньше интересного: почти пустые маленькие комнатки со столами и шкафами, где хранились какие-то документы, выход в подвал, сплошь заваленный сломанными скамейками и мешками с каким-то барахлом. Лишь в конце нашлась уединённая, вырезанная в камне часовня с неровным полом, иконой Святого Николая и потёртым бронзовым светильником, ныне погасшим. Но ничего необычного или хоть сколько-нибудь наталкивающего на мысль Джон и Чес не обнаружили. Поднявшись наверх, они вновь уселись на скамейки прямо перед алтарём друг рядом с другом. Чес взглянул на Джона: его лицо было сосредоточенно и напряжено.

— Я не знаю: либо мы такие не догадливые, либо и впрямь в этом соборе нет никакой подсказки. И, в принципе, быть не должно. Возможен же такой вариант? — Джон хмуро повернулся к Чесу, и тот пожал плечами.

— Возможно всё что угодно. Я же искал сегодня хоть что-нибудь по этой теме, насчёт собора и прочего, да и ты, думаю, тоже, но ничего не нашёл. Кроме упоминания о том, что «здешняя атмосфера благостно влияет на сознание» — это я цитирую из источников. Но такое можно сказать почти про любую церковь…

— Да… я здесь ничего не ощутил… какого-то сильного источника энергии или прочего, — Джон задумчиво оглядывал купол над ними. — Тут просто спокойно… но это оттого, что мы пришли из Флириуса.

— Можно ли считать, что мы сейчас находимся в нашем мире? — вдруг спросил Чес. Джон покачал головой.

— Не совсем. Это довольно сложно объяснить, но мы сейчас внутри лишь очень малого кусочка нашей реальности. Настолько малого, что при любом ужасном развитии событий от него и следа здесь не останется. И не только от него, но ещё и ото всех, кто внутри… — они с Джоном многозначительно переглянулись, и Чес тяжко вздохнул: ситуация становилась опаснее и непонятнее, а они лишь глупели и только сильнее отчаивались. Огромный собор, выдержавший нападение зловеще красивого мира, мог содержать в себе тысячи загадок и ровно также мог не содержать ничего, что могло бы помочь в данном случае. Сотни деталей, о которых Джон и Чес просто не могли знать; о которых не мог знать никто, если уж честно. Чес знал, что сейчас он бесполезен, как никогда: различать могущественные артефакты от вещей, готовящихся перебраться в мусорную корзину, он не умел, да и интуиция была ни к чёрту. Вся надежда — на Джона, но в его глазах, посеребрённых янтарным освещением церкви, читались лишь паника и волнение.

Неожиданно Джон взял его ладонь в свою и слабо, но искренне улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся… Я думаю, в запасе у нас ещё несколько дней. Уж что-нибудь мы тут и отыщем, — Чес хотел было ответить ему, но не успел. Громкий, резкий взрыв прогремел где-то в центре города, заставив стены собора вздрогнуть, а освещение на пару секунд померкнуть. Чес ощутил застывший в горле крик изумления, а его руки тут же стали совершенно ледяными. Джон вскочил на ноги, заставил встать Чеса и поволок его к выходу. Пока они пробирались сквозь ряды скамеек, где-то в городе вновь раздался взрыв — уже более глухой и тихий, но сковывающий душу только одним своим существованием. В грудной клетке клокотал сжатый, концентрированный страх, и Чес не хотел верить происходящему, верить тому, что всё вновь пошло под откос. Джон открыл дверь, и они спустились по ступеням, вышли на улицу и глянули в сторону центра и площади Дам.

Однако — ничего. Видимых следов взрыва не было, даже фонарики горели целостным, не порванным полотном в ближайшей округе. Очень далеко раздался ещё один глухой, мощный хлопок, и всё затихло. Джон и Чес простояли так пару минут, прислушиваясь и вглядываясь в лиловый сумрак. Чес взволнованно оглядывался назад, потому что паника подступала к горлу и заставляла в шорохе собственного пальто видеть целую толпу бегущих к ним дион. Наконец, Джон сказал, что это где-то довольно далеко от них и ещё можно успеть подняться на купол. Они вернулись обратно в церковь и отправились к алтарю, рядом с которым виднелась неприметная дверца, ведущая по винтовой лестнице наверх. Джон дёрнул дверь за ручку, и та послушно открылась — видимо, охранник поленился запереть её, потому что понадеялся на закрытый главный вход в церковь. Впрочем, в нынешнее время тайно проникнуть в церковь ночью гораздо проще, чем кажется, если, конечно, эта церковь — не собор Святого Петра в Риме. Даже немногочисленные камеры около входов (которые иногда и не вешают) всё-таки выключают; священнослужители вовсю уповают на человеческую совесть, но совесть эта держится лишь на мыслях о том, что везде понатыканы камеры, а входные двери заперты на несколько крепких замков и засовов изнутри.

Короче говоря, Чес только сейчас перестал волноваться о том, что утром к ним заглянет полиция и потребует огромный штраф за взлом входной двери. Впрочем, это были такие мелочи в сравнении с укутанными как будто ядовитым, лиловым туманом улочками…

Прежде, чем они стали подниматься по лестнице, Джон попросил Чеса приглушить свет в собор: в каменном тоннеле, поднимающемся вверх, им будет совершенно безразлично на освещение снаружи, зато во время их отсутствия кто-нибудь может выпорхнуть на этот огонь, словно мотылёк, только кровожадный. Чес усмехнулся — про кровожадного мотылька, пожалуй, мог придумать только Джон — и отправился в дальнюю часть собора, к выходу, где понажимал нужные рычаги и оставил гореть одну лампу в левой галереи. Весь собор мягко покрылся чешуйчатой мглой, а сквозь окна на куполе внутрь стали пробиваться завораживающие, опасные крошки фиолетовых бликов с улиц. Чес постоял пару секунд так, пытаясь привыкнуть к мрачному, почему-то средневековому образу собора. Наверное, как-то так и ощущали себя дерзкие крестьяне, решившие попросить милость Бога в неурочное время и пробравшиеся в церковь через потайной подземный ход. Конечно, чушь всё это, несусветная чушь, потому что Собор Святого Николаса построен в девятнадцатом веке, а не в Средних веках, да и свет в левой галереи освещал достаточно, чтобы не запнуться о скамью и спокойно дойти до алтаря. Но всё же Чес остановился и с замиранием сердца ощутил внутренний трепет, похожий на мягкое, переливчатое рокотание какого-то огромного, но совершенно не опасного зверя. Он будто тоже на мгновения превратился в запуганного, бедного крестьянина, что ворвался в собор посреди ночи и теперь чурался каждого тёмного угла, потому что был уверен, что там сидят демоны всех его бед. Только Чес не ворвался, а вырвался — из каких-то тяжёлых пут, чугунных наручников, философских ловушек и собственных капканов, из каких почему-то никогда не знаешь, как выбраться, хотя и придумал сам. Он стоял, не мог сдвинуться с места, и почему-то ощущал неуместную сейчас нежность. Голос Джона негромко звал его издалека, и Чес наконец сделал первый шаг, приходя в себя от оцепенения.

В этот момент взрыв оглушительной силы сотряс собор, прогремев где-то совсем поблизости. Чеса бросило вперёд, и он едва удержался на ногах, схватившись за скамью. В ушах уже звенело от громких хлопков и обезумевшей тревоги. Чес ускорил шаг и добрался до Джона, уже уходящего внутрь лестницы. Он включил фонарик, и липкие, ломкие лучи скользили по неровным каменным стенам.

— Давай скорее! — с тревогой в голосе произнёс Джон, подавая ему руку. Чес аккуратно взялся за неё и поднялся по ступеням выше. Он бросил взгляд на клочок собора, видневшийся в проёме дверцы, и подумал про себя: «Ведь это всё может случиться в последний раз…». И всё стало таким понятным и очевидным, но удушающим до лёгкого спазма в горле. Джон сжимал его ладонь и спешно двигался по ступеням наверх; Чес поторапливался за ним, и каменные стены стискивали его сознание, превращая его в лёгкую вьющуюся ленточку. Где-то снаружи, но довольно недалеко от церкви, вновь что-то взорвалось, и ступени гулко завибрировали прямо под ногами. Чес качнулся, но удержался на ногах.

— Осталось немного! Быстро глянем и сразу побежим назад, — голос у Джона слегка сел — видимо, из-за волнения, но Чес впервые видел, чтобы тот так сильно переживал. Не успели они пройти один виток, как вновь по ушам резанул отдалённый, но ужасающий хлопок. Прежде, чем они увидали клочок лилового отблеска, прогремело не менее пяти взрывов. Чес ощущал, что всё его тело натянуло в гулкую, готовую порваться струну, а адреналин хлестал его по щекам и по беспечному сознанию, что боялось, не хотело признавать, пряталось за слабостями и дотянуло до самого последнего момента… Душа звонко гудела, наполняясь ядовитыми облаками с колючей каймой. Мир рассыпался и пикировал ввысь, а опасные мысли подобрались к глотке и были готовы выплеснуться неаккуратным потоком на другую, уставшую душу.

Показался узкий проём, выходящий на широкий балкон с каменной балюстрадой. Ещё не перешагнув дверной порог, Чес заметил, что вид отсюда открывался более чем шикарный. Точнее, открылся бы, если не Флириус с его ужасным фиолетовым маревом, просочившимся на все улицы и дороги. Неизвестно, разрешалось ли сюда подниматься туристам, но отсюда можно было сделать самые красивые панорамные фото с площадью Дам, Королевским дворцом и биржей Берлаге. Однако сейчас центр города сгибался под тяжестью и безумными ароматами пышных цветов и тошнотворного уже света лиловых гирлянд. Огромное чудовищное колесо замерло в ожидании своего часа, а в водах каналов плавали кувшинки со свечами в середине цветков. Всё это невольно наталкивало на мысль: Флириус преображается, прощается со своим прошлым видом и готов принять новый. По крайней мере, такая неожиданная мысль вдруг посетила голову Чеса. Тихое, аккуратно бурлящее безумством затишье — всегда перед смертельной бурей.

Новый взрыв раздался на улице Дамрак, почти в самом её начале. Чес не успел испугаться, только заметил, что на перекрёстке Дамрак и Принц Хендриккаде лежало много соцветий различных сортов и оттенков, без стеблей, а некоторые из них ещё кружились в воздухе, приземляясь на асфальт винтовыми траекториями. Взрыв из цветов, догадался Чес; ничего более отвратительного и заезженного Флириус придумать не смог бы. Затем фейерверк из цветов раздался перед Королевским дворцом, разрезав горизонт лилово-рыжим облаком. Джон почему-то остановился в дверном проёме, не решаясь выходить на этот балкон, а Чес одной ногой ещё стоял на ступени. Наконец, небо над Амстердамом прорезали тысячи ярких прожилок, словно за облаками скрывалось нечто мощнее даже Солнца. Чес ощутил свой хлипкий, перекрывающий горло страх и сильнее схватил Джона за руку. И в тот момент он почувствовал мелкую, слабую дрожь — не свою; Джон тоже боялся и не понимал, что происходило прямо сейчас. Получалось, что дела их были ужасно плохи.

Ладонь, которую сжимал Чес, резко похолодела; сквозь облака прорвался плотный клочок света… даже не клочок, а вполне себе различимая сфера, наполненная ярчайшим белом светом. Точные размеры её нельзя было сказать, но, вероятно, она была не больше волейбольного мяча. Почти как антиматерия в книге «Ангелы и Демоны» Дэна Брауна, разве что там сфера была всё же меньше. Чес усмехнулся своему сравнению, но усмешка на его лице продержалась недолго. Сфера начала потихоньку опускаться вниз, затем немного ускорилась и, оставляя длинный хвост за собой, летела прямо куда-то в центр Амстердама. Чесу тогда показалось, что он смог увидеть во мраке, как побледнело лицо Джона и каким ужасом наполнились его глаза. Он ещё ничего не знал, но уже предполагал, что дела не то чтобы плохи — они отвратительны. И на их спасение оставались считанные минуты, потому что, похоже, приближающаяся к земле сфера была действительно чем-то разрушающим не меньше, чем антиматерия в той книге…

Джон резко развернулся к нему, заставив его и так в узком проёме буквально вжаться в ледяную шершавую стену. Густой фиолетовый страх клубился в этих некогда рассудительных глазах; страх и отчаяние. Чес ощутил буквально каждую волосинку на своей голове, вставшую дыбом. Джону оказалось недостаточно того, что они вдвоём едва умещались в проёме: он схватил Чеса за плечи и сжал их, заставляя сердце глубоко и переливчато рокотать. Заговорил он сдавленно, сбивчиво и хрипло:

— Послушай, Чес… Эта штука опустится на землю совсем скоро, через минуты три или четыре. Это… сгусток энергии, очищающей силы Верховных Ангелов. Я читал про неё когда-то, но не видел вживую. Она… — Джон поморщился, тяжко выдохнул, — появляется в самых критических случаях, когда надо сделать тотальную чистку в какой-либо из реальностей. Угрожающих нашей, конечно. Ведь мы полностью под незримым контролем Райских ангелов… впрочем, ты и так заешь. Чтобы ты не думал, почему я не догадался о ней, скажу сразу: в последний раз такая штуковина появилась в трёхтысячном с чем-то году до нашей эры и назвалась в истории христианства Великим Потопом… — Чесу казалось, что всё его мировоззрение с треском раскололи об каменный пол этого собора и вручили в руки новое — гладкое, отполированное, но дико чужое. — Не смотри на меня так. Тогда наш мир почти полностью поглотился миром тьмы, и Верховным Ангелам нужно было как-то спасать подчинённую себе реальность… Тогда миры слились настолько, что пришлось погубить наш, чтобы его же и спасти — как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. Но сейчас… — Джон зажмурился, будто от острой боли, пронзившей его тело; Чесу показалось тогда: не мысль о загадочном «сейчас» так пронзила напарника, далеко не она… Что-то юркое, змеевидное, ядовитое и обжигающее вилось в душе Джона, оплетая липкими спиралями его рёбра и сердце. Впрочем, что он строил догадки: цепкие плети жёстко сдавили ему грудную клетку, когда Джон прижался к нему ближе, словно передал эту безумную, изнуряющую эмоцию. Его лицо было близко и так бледно; реальность наполнилась жёсткими, оттеночными красками, набросила на себя слой серебристо-лиловой заливки и всё меньше напоминала сон.

— Но сейчас, конечно, Флириус и наш мир слились не столь крепко, но грань, после которой высшие силы начинают волноваться, была пройдена. Конечно, будет не Великий Потоп, да и нашу реальность это не коснётся, только вот очищающая волна Ангелов обладает огромнейшей силой, которая сотрёт тут всё к чертям собачьим. Раскрошит в мелкий щебень, сожжёт — да что угодно! Только после этого, боюсь, Флириус придёт в себя тысячелетия спустя. Его уловка была разгадана. Мы как бы спасены с тобой, но…

— Но в то же время и нет, — сглотнув, закончил за него Чес и опасливо повернул голову в сторону: кометообразная сфера прошла половину пути и не собиралась замедляться. Суть, которую старался донести Джон, уже вполне достигла его мыслей, но показалась фальшивой и далёкой с первым ощущением горячего дыхания на левой щеке, так не вовремя заставившим раствориться в собственных ментолово-пепельных грёзах.

— Да. Мы хоть и из иной реальности, но находимся сейчас здесь. И эта сила не будет разбираться, кто, откуда и зачем здесь появился; она работает по принципу «выжечь всё до основания, убрать малейший клочок, где может быть зараза». Поэтому мы можем…

— Погибнуть! — Чес воскликнул, усмехнувшись, и посмотрел на Джона. Весёлость была напускная, но расшатанные нервы посылали неровные импульсы по всему телу, заставляя нести ерунду. Джон напряжённо кивнул.

— У меня… есть один вариант, как спастись. Но, боюсь, я не найду в себе столько сил. И, может так статься, это наш последний разговор. — Чес не слушал его: в этот момент его охватила гнилая, ломающая изнутри паника.

— Но мы же не можем пропасть вместе с Флириусом! Ты же Повелитель Тьмы, твои заслуги помнят на Небесах! Ты же можешь наложить какой-нибудь щит на нас, и мы переждём волну… Ведь есть выход! — Чес кричал. Кричал, потому что с последними словами Джона понял, что не хочет умирать. Рваное ироничное равнодушие лопнуло, разбросав по душе обрывки ужаса. Чес едва не упал, потому что каменные ступени начинали наклоняться под углом, но одна рука Джона крепко схватила его за туловище и прижала его сильно-сильно. Чес почувствовал лихорадочный, безумный жар, исходивший от Джона; его лицо стало ещё ближе, и это всё казалось таким глупым, когда вот-вот с землёй должна соприкоснуться энергия, могущая прервать их безуспешные попытки обмануть друг друга.

— Я не уверен, что получится… я попробую, но… — Джон шептал растерянно, и его губы дрожали. Чес впервые видел его таким и, не выдержав, вцепился пальцами в его пальто, встряхнул легонько и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Где-то справа, разрастаясь и полыхая, горела летящая сфера; где-то в сердце, уничтожая и создавая, горел давно сделанный выбор. Выбор с острой примесью чувства. Но всё же — осознанный и нелёгкий.

Джон, позволив себе такую невиданную нынче роскошь — несколько секунд раздумья, вдруг как будто бы ощутил уверенность и остро необходимое сейчас спокойствие и выдохнул, опустив плечи. Затем, смело переместив ладонь с плеча Чеса на его подбородок, негромко проговорил:

— Но если ничего не выйдет, то пускай мы расплатимся за этой собственной глупостью и страхом. Так глупо — ужасно, невероятно глупо, безвкусно и всё же печально, но не умирать же нам в неведении, Чес, — Джон грустно улыбался, и Чес прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы хоть какая-нибудь боль перекрыла то тоскливое, безнадёжное чувство, эхом разливающееся внутри. Он сильнее впился пальцами в шерстяную ткань и придвинул к себе немного отдалившегося Джона. Внутри не горели пожары, не взрывались фейерверки, просто было немного волнительно, но приятно и хорошо; если бы не мертвенная вспышка на заднем фоне, пожалуй, Чес был бы счастлив. Но так никчёмно они сделали с Джоном сами — только лишь сами.

— Времени мало, но… мы с тобой полнейшие идиоты, дураки и психи. — Чес услыхал как бы со стороны свой отчаянный смех и утвердительно кивнул. — Потому что мы оба — каждый по-своему — испортили всё, так красиво и обещающе зародившееся той ночью на пирсе. В особенности, конечно, выделился я со своей гордыней и боязнями. Мы убили друг друга… ещё до битвы с тёмными Силами. Мы искали утешения в чужих объятиях, но оно ничего не стоило; мы не находили утешения и до истощения мучили себя разрушающими мыслями. — Джон обеими руками взял его лицо, и Чес, властно прижатый напарником к каменной стене в соборе мира Флириус, готового уничтожиться через минуту, ощущал себя так правильно и понятно, как никогда в своей жизни. За пару минут окончания последней он наконец позволил другой душе цепко и больно слиться с его душой, уже навряд ли бы выдержавшей очередное разочарование и опустение.

— Я ценю тебя и всегда ценил. Я хочу остаться вместе с тобой и быть тебе поддержкой, потому что я вижу, что мы, хоть и разные, но одинаково уставшие от бесплодных поисков самих же себя. Мы наделали кучу ошибок, но мы же их и исправили. Мы нужны друг другу, Чес. Ты — устал, я — разочаровался. Но, встретив тебя, я понял, что люблю тебя не меньше, чем когда был знаком с тобой всего лишь пару месяцев и с ухмылкой думал о тебе, просыпаясь утром. Да, я испугался и попытался искоренить в себе это. И мне очень жаль, что я нас так подвёл…

Чес был словно отцом-священником, который выслушал исповедь пришедшей к нему заблудшей души. Он хотел говорить, говорить о том, что у него наболело в том же самом месте души, где и у Джона, говорить, что ему сейчас до одури хорошо, говорить, что и сам наделал ошибок, говорить, что считал это чувство лишь болезненной влюблённостью, говорить, что всё-таки причиной покинуть учёбу и заняться бесперспективным делом для него стал Джон, а не мистика. Он хотел высказать всё то, что заняло бы, пожалуй, две жизни, но у них в запасе нынче не было даже одной. Однако на мгновение их взгляды, смущённо искавшие опоры в чём угодно, только не друг в друге, вдруг пересеклись. Острое, уколовшее в сердце чувство, бездумное, заискрившееся в глазах обоих желание, приятное жжение в груди и сладчайший, приторно-карамельный спазм, сжавший всё внутри в тугую струну, звучавшую греховным, убийственным удовольствием. За жалкие секунды всё наболевшее и невысказанное отправилось воздушной электронной почтой в другую душу. Лишний шёпот «Джон, я ведь тоже…» прервался, и Чес едва устоял на ногах, потому что мягко, дразняще (хотя вот именно сейчас — зачем так?) Джон коснулся его губ, вызвав горькую дрожь по телу, и лишь обозначил лёгкий оттенок поцелуя — оттенок самых разных чувств. Его руки властно сжимали его туловище, ткань пальто, зарывались в пряди; Чес шумно выдохнул, когда горячие влажные губы коснулись его шеи, и откинул голову назад, готовый заплакать навзрыд. Он не открывал глаз, позволял наслаждению убивать себя и Джона, позволял времени идти слишком быстро, вновь ощутил на своих губах лёгкий поцелуй и, не выдержав, прижал Джона к себе, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности и головокружительного жара. И всё-таки это было больше похоже на неравную борьбу, чем на поцелуй, решил Чес, когда они наконец отпустили друг друга и, стараясь прийти в себя, смотрели друг на друга желанно и вполне изумлённо. Джон провёл ладонью по его щеке, и Чес запомнил это движение, потому что, вероятно, оно будет последним в их жизнях.

Всё напоминало дурацкие, ненавистные Чесу мелодрамы, только нынче с нетрадиционной любовной линией на переднем плане; эта самая линия, как ни удивительно, вполне смиренно принялась его душе и, может, не так смиренно, в душе Джона. Впрочем, Чес понимал: они оба — взрослые люди. И вполне могли отдать самим себе отчёт, что этот их томный, болезненный выбор был сделан осознанно и основательно. Но какая к чёрту уже разница, если сфера была на уровне амстердамских домов? Джон схватил Чеса за руку и силой вытащил его на балкон. Там он прошёл из одного конца балкона в другой; пока это происходило, Чес почувствовал, что что-то мешалось у него на груди, как будто бы кофта смялась комком и выпирала из-под пальто. Расстегнув его, он вскрикнул, и Джон подбежал к нему, развернул его к себе и в ужасе прикусил губу, когда увидел.

Все самые ужаснейшие в мире сюжетные ходы, казалось, сегодня решили собраться и помахать им ручкой на прощание. Потому что давнишний кошмарный сон плавно вытек в эту хрустяще разламывающуюся реальность, словно холодные белые сливки, и теперь Чес увидел, как из грудной клетки каким-то неведомым образом прорастал, оттягивая ворот кофты, огромный цветок с радужными лепестками. При этом сердце поглощало какое-то жилистое, противное тепло, вовсе не приносящее удовольствие. Чес встревоженно глянул на Джона и был готов почти потерять сознание — паника захватывала его и оплетала тугими косами его сознание. Изумительно, но Джон, хоть и был порядочно озадачен этим цветком, сумел быстро отойти от шока и, схватив Чеса за плечи, принялся объяснять ему быстро и сбивчиво:

— Чес, просто забудь пока об этом. На вид — просто хорошая иллюзия, подпитанная твоим, кстати сказать, страхом. Сейчас просто закрой глаза и стой, держась за меня, а по моей команде задержи дыхание. Как только я трону тебя за плечо, можешь глаза открыть, но рот — ни в коем случае. Это — экспромт и импровизация для меня, я не знаю, получится ли, но… ты вселяешь в меня надежду, — Джон глупо усмехнулся и взял его за руки. — Когда я считаю себя ничтожеством, ты смотришь на меня с обожанием и доверием — никогда не видел подобного взгляда в свою сторону. И это не даёт мне сдаться. Чес… — он хотел что-то сказать, но плавно закрыл ему веки ладонью и схватил за запястья. Чес судорожно вспоминал сон, думал, что Джон сделает магические зигзаги и он проснётся, но только в той реальности, пожалуйста, где они с Джоном всё-таки будут. Они, но не каждый из них по отдельности — вот в чём существенная разница.

Темноту закрытых век на пару секунд подсветила мутная бледная вспышка. Чес не давал любопытству склонить себя к открытию глаз, потому что даже без этого ему было вполне понятно: сфера достигла земли, и сейчас всё вокруг наполнялось последним — очистительным — взрывом. Скоро волна резкого, изумительно белого света должна была достигнуть их. Но перед этим Чес почувствовал, что в груди болезненно заныло, а затем обжигающая боль стала опоясывать лёгкие. На жалкие мгновения он приоткрыл веки — не то чтобы хотел ослушаться Джона, просто боль была разрывающей, и увидел, что цветок в его груди алеет терпким, жестоким огнём. Листки трепыхались, и краски чернели; всё стремилось к рыхлому горячему пеплу, тихонько падающему на каменный пол. В этот момент казалось: световая волна близко, ближе, чем думалось; Чес не помнил, отчего закрыл глаза — от страха, от яркого света, от желания, как в детстве, ощутить себя спрятавшимся от остального мира, развевающегося пеплом, как и его цветок на груди. Но он прикрыл веки, и в тот момент почувствовал невесомость. Невесомость, тяжкое дыхание Джона, его крепкие ледяные руки, сжавшие запястья, и тревогу. Вокруг происходило нечто такое, о чём Чес не мог представить, а если бы представил — пожалуй, не поверил бы своим глазам. Сквозь мрак изредка проблёскивали разноцветные пятна — тусклые и расплывчатые, как хвосты комет на запотевшем от дождя стекле. Только тогда Чес понял, что с каким-то сильнейшим потоком ветра их с Джоном несло… несло куда-то, надо думать, в более совершенное место, чем балкон собора. Рядом с ухом послышался тяжёлый, сдавленный шёпот: «Задержи дыхание». Чес вдохнул сладкого, влажного воздуха и понял, что его тело постепенно теряло чувствительность, словно под кожу невидимой иглой, сотканной из бликов, вводили сильнейшую анестезию. Может, так оно и нужно; по крайней мере, Чес уже не ощущал прикосновений Джона — только знал, что в этом странном, эфемерном пространстве они помчались куда-то с ещё большей скоростью.

В какой-то момент Чес перестал понимать, потерял ли он сознание, заснул или закрытые веки вместе с анестезией по всему телу так удивительно влияли на него. Время потеряло свою ценность и свою важность, рассыпалось перед глазами лазурным фонтаном и исчезло — нет, не навсегда, конечно. Постепенно к рукам импульсами приливала чувствительность, ноги вполне себе могли двигаться; Чес решил, что всё же заснул, но отбросил эту мысль сразу, как только понял, что дыхание держал до сих пор. Казалось, прошло лет десять, но, зная способности Чеса к нырянию, на самом деле, пролетело не более полминуты. Воздух уже больно распирал лёгкие, поэтому какую-то его часть пришлось выдохнуть. И тут Чес замер, услыхав бульканье. Затем, подвигав ногой, почувствовал, что передвигать её было нелегко; лишь в последнюю очередь он осознал, что его телу хоть и было тепло, но вместе с тем и… мокро. Джон до сих пор держал его за запястья и, по ощущениям, находился где-то над ним; они, плавно покачиваясь, висели в каком-то огромном водном пространстве. Неожиданно рука Джона похлопала его по плечу, и Чес, щурясь, открыл глаза.

Изумившись, он приоткрыл рот, из-за чего потерял почти половину драгоценного сейчас воздуха, и поспешно сжал губы. Над ним и впрямь висел Джон, вокруг и впрямь была вода; но кое-что всё равно не поддавалось осознанию Чеса. Там, где они висели, не было видно водной глади, поверхности, куда, судя по всему, им следовало всплыть. По крайней мере, в ближайших метрах ста точно ничего такого не подразумевалось. Чес изумился тому, как они до сих пор живы, потому что в их с Джоном распоряжении не было опыта аквалангистов, ныряющих на самое дно. А чувствовал он себя вполне хорошо, не считая, конечно, уже кончающегося кислорода. Наконец, кроме бесконечной синей толщи воды, он смог различить смутные силуэты вокруг них. Приглядевшись, что оказалось довольно трудно в колыхающемся слое, он увидел, что это были целые здания, проспекты, улицы и площади. По правую руку от них виднелись спутанные развилки и дворики потопленного, укутанного водорослями города. Чес пригляделся и узнал в домах заострённые амстердамские здания; через пару секунд узнал улицу Дамрак, по которой плыла цветная стайка рыб и один большой чёрный скат. Весь город был узнаваем, но с трудом, словно друг, которого когда-то каждому из нас приходилось терять на долгие годы, а затем встречать сильно преобразившегося, но в чертах очень знакомого… Амстердам в этой водной, морской (как её назвать-то?) реальности казался мрачным, холодным; местами дома были разрушены полностью, сквозь трещины других прорастали кораллы, а крыши поблёскивали синевато-зелёными водорослями. Зато собор по левую руку как будто только что окунулся в здешнюю водичку, как и Джон с Чесом: ни одной водоросли, ни одного заплесневелого камешка, сооружение было таким же величественным, как и минуту назад.

Наконец, Чес взглянул на Джона. Лицо того исказила гримаса боли и усталости, кожа приобрела нездоровый, казавшийся почти серым в воде оттенок. Чес начинал припоминать, что ему говорил когда-то недавно Джон о том, сколько сил нужно приложить, чтобы намеренно перенестись в другой мир. Если ещё учитывать почти подошедший к концу лимит сил напарника, то, вероятно, последствия этого параллельного прыжка будут очень и очень печальными. Но Джон выдавил из себя улыбку и, нахмурившись, прикоснулся одной рукой к его виску. В голове, точно свои, но произнесённые чётким и чужим голосом мысли задрожали извилистым эхом: «Это покажется странным, но доверься мне. Мы сможем выбраться отсюда, если захлебнёмся. На пару секунд — этого будет достаточно. Когда ты очнёшься, никакой воды во рту и лёгких не будет и в помине». Джон убрал руку и приоткрыл рот, позволяя драгоценным пузырькам с воздухом вылетать с его губ. Чес изумился, но, пожалуй, и не думал бы ослушаться Джона или не поверить ему, хотя звучало всё это поистине дико. Он не хотел скрывать — ему было страшно вновь, потому что после смертельно яркой вспышки им удалось спастись, выжить, не стать ритуальной сводкой мира Флириус. Поэтому и теперь не хотелось всего лишь на всего захлебнуться водой. Но Джону хотелось доверять, поэтому Чес, ужасаясь, сам выпустил оставшийся воздух изо рта — с задержкой в пару секунд после Джона — и прикрыл глаза.

Когда он рефлекторно сделал вдох, то немо прокричал от ужасающего одиночества и пронизывающего тела страха. Вода мгновенным и смертельным потоком распирала горло и уже булькала где-то в груди. В последний момент сознание унеслось на периферию жизни и смерти, а кожа потеряла чувствительность. Чес не знал, что творится вокруг, но почему-то в тот момент посчитал, что это и к лучшему. Трудно было сказать, сколько времени он не помнил себя и не приходил в сознание. Между секундой и часом не было никакой разницы, ведь мутная субстанция времени одинаково бесполезно проходила через его замершее между мирами тело. Но будто с каким щелчком искра сознания вновь подожгла его разум и всколыхнула фейерверк мыслей. Ещё не открыв глаза, Чес инстинктивно прокашлялся и с удивлением обнаружил, что воды в его лёгких не было. Ровно как и по ощущениям, всё его тело и вся одежда были сухими, словно какое-то время назад он не плавал под толщей воды в исказившемся синем Амстердаме. Затем он понял, что преспокойно лежит на горизонтальной, влажновато-мягкой поверхности и только тогда открыл глаза.

Банальная, но огромная радость охватила Чеса, когда он увидел над собой изрезанное молочными ломтиками синеватое небо. Спокойное и глубокое, напоминающее ему, что он жив, что он не растворился в резком белёсом свете. В горле першило от несуществующей воды, и он пару раз прокашлялся, прежде чем поднялся на локтях и огляделся. Рядом, как он и почувствовал, сидел Джон — видимо, очнулся немного быстрее него и уже успел прийти в себя. Джон тут же обернулся к нему, угадав боковым зрением движение, и, усмехнувшись, спросил:

— Как поездочка между мирами?

— Чувство, что я задохнусь окончательно, было очень реальным… — задумчиво проговорил в ответ Чес и тут же улыбнулся. Присел полностью и перед тем, как спросить у Джона что-то ещё, оглядел то место, где они оказались. Зеленовато-серые ухоженные долины и аккуратные вечнозелёные деревья, пообтрепавшиеся кустарники и разлинованные для посевов поля. Чес смутно понимал, где они оказались (в родной ли реальности — даже такой вопрос был вполне уместным и совсем не забавным). Из водного мира их выбросило (вероятно, огромным ледяным потоком) на поросший низкой влажной травой холм. Джон угадал его вопросительный взгляд и тут же пояснил:

— Мы в Кёкенхоф. Это в сорока километрах от Амстердама. Конечно, не идеал моих способностей по перемещению, но всяко лучше, чем другая страна или континент, — Джон говорил это почему-то с болезненной усмешкой и поднялся на ноги. Вопросительно глянув, он подал ему руку: — Давай вставай. А то замёрзнешь — трава влажная, да и прохладно довольно…

Чес только тогда ощутил, что его тело и впрямь дрожало; он быстро схватил руку Джона и поднялся. Часы показывали без десяти пять. Три-четыре часа из их жизней растворились мягким молочным туманом и просочились меж щелей иных реальностей, заполнив чью-то пустоту. Чес удивился этому, хотя и понимал, что сегодняшний день был полон куда более серьёзных вещей, чем эта. Джон угадал его эмоцию вновь и негромко проговорил:

— Да, время в некоторых Вселенных отличается от нашего. Уже почти утро, хотя мы начали перемещение ещё задолго до полуночи. Я сам очнулся лишь на минуту раньше тебя…

— Что же произошло, Джон? Ты нас переместил из Флириуса в какой-то другой мир, а затем — обратно в наш? Но ты же говорил, что подобные вещи — очень нелегки и сил на них требуется ого-го… — Чес пригляделся к Джону, тяжко вздохнувшему и опустившему плечи. — И ты вообще сам в порядке? Выглядишь не очень.

Чес начинал подозревать одно леденящее душу событие, могущее произойти где-то на перекрёстках обрывочных реальностей. Точнее, ему очень хотелось не верить в это, но бледноватая кожа Джона с его нездоровыми румяными щеками и уставшим взглядом подталкивали к неприятной мысли. Джон сказал «Расскажу по дороге, пойдём», взял его за руку и кивнул, показывая, что им надо идти по тропинке вперёд между дубовыми аллеями. Они зашагали неспешно, словно совершали ежедневную утреннюю прогулку после сытного завтрака. Чес, конечно, уже вполне овладел своими разбежавшимися во все стороны мыслями и вполне проанализировал случившееся, но почти многое в нём оставалось таинственным и запутанным. Джон не спешил начинать, и Чес лихорадочно строил догадки и восстанавливал хронологию сегодняшней ночи.

Единственно верным было одно: Флириус побеждён. Пусть и не уничтожен навсегда, но прикован железными кандалами к своей решётке ещё на многие сотни лет. Пожалуй, никто и никогда не ранил этот мир почти в самое сердце и настолько глубоко. Взрыв, устроенный Ангелами, был поистине мощным — так Чес судил уже не только потому, что Джон сравнил его силу с Великим Потопом, но и оттого, что и сам ощутил, в какой близости оказалось его тело от резкого, искристого, блестящего луча совершенно хладнокровной силы. Ещё вполне понятным оказалось их перемещение по мирам: дабы спасти их, Джон сумел (что оставалось загадкой для Чеса) перенести их в иной мир, оказавшийся водной версией Амстердама, а оттуда их вытолкнуло вновь сюда. Зачем именно так, Чес тоже начинал примерно догадываться: наверняка, как и в истории Великого Потопа, мир реальный и мир враждебный сплелись настолько, что и в их вселенной (по крайней мере, в Амстердаме точно) бегущим из Флириуса навряд ли было бы безопасно. Несмотря на стройность и понятность собственных мыслей, Чес многого ещё не понимал и не знал: какую цену пришлось заплатить Джону, чтобы суметь их таким образом пронести через невидимую тонкую границу реальностей, да ещё и не единожды; всё ли с их миром нормально или что-то неминуемо преобразилось; да и само перемещение их со странным затоплением в конце на самом деле не укладывалось в голове, потому что Чес не мог понять истинного значения этих событий.

Они прошли около пяти минут в тишине, держась по-дурацки за руки. Наконец, они достигли высокого чугунного заборчика; за ним начиналась пустая серая улица с домами, не очнувшимися от сна. «Вход сюда платный, поэтому около него на заборе висят видеокамеры. Здесь самая дальняя и никем уже не охраняемая стена». Кое-как перелезли через забор и направились куда-то по улице — Джон добавил, что вскоре они дойдут до автобусной станции и с первым попавшимся автобусом до Амстердама уедут поскорее домой. Несмотря на волнительную и почти изнурившую его ночь, Чес не ощущал себя слишком устало и плохо; скорее всего, в этом плане было куда хуже Джону. Когда они обогнули правый конец парка, тусклого и туманного, как английские сады в ноябре, Чес подумал, что Кёкенхоф зимой даже издалека не напоминал той бурной красоты, какая запомнилась ему по фотографиям с этого места: роскошные долины тюльпанов, ровные гряды роз, золотистые шапки вьюнов и умиротворённые аллеи в тени высоких деревьев. Всё это не имело ни малейшего значения, но подобные мысли всегда с какой-то прозрачной тоской укутывали Чеса. Джон заговорил ровно после этого поворота и сжал его руку крепче — даже после перелезания через забор он мягко обхватил его ладонь своей и в этом движении Чес угадал испещрённую мукой нежность.

— Мне кажется, когда мы находились в пространстве между мирами, я понял почти всё. Как будто дорогое и совершенно ненужное мне озарение снизошло на меня… — он горько усмехнулся и указал кивком головы, что после поворота им нужно было идти прямо. — Но одновременно я как будто ничего не понял. Я хочу рассказать тебе, что ощутил; мне, боюсь, в одиночку не вынести это. У тебя, похоже, совсем нет выбора, хочешь ли ты услышать это или нет. — Чес улыбнулся и почувствовал, как Джон чувственно и властно глянул на него. — У нас с тобой есть только мы. Конечно, я знал, что зависим от тебя, но так остро ощутил это сегодня, в соборе… — У Чеса подёрнулись румянцем щёки, потому что в этом священнейшем соборе он почувствовал такое наслаждение и удовлетворение, что, пожалуй, святому месту потребуется некоторое время, чтобы очиститься от греха.

— Но, знаешь, всё это знание не далось мне бесплатно… — вдруг, слегка помрачнев, добавил Джон, и его тусклые разочарованные глаза скользили взглядом по асфальту. — Я делал такое впервые — это перемещение и плавный выход из иного мира. Я и не мог представить, что во мне скрыты такие силы. Но я вполне догадывался, что должно было произойти, если бы задуманное мною удалось… потому что ты видел, в каком я был отчаянии и неуверенности, что сумею. — Чес мягко посмотрел на него, и Джон, даже не обернувшись к нему, улыбнулся. Им обоим было слишком легко и насмешливо вспоминать теперь собственные бредовые словечки и напыщенный драматизм, хотя тогда это не казалось смешным.

— Чес, теперь я больше никакой не экзорцист, — всё ещё улыбаясь, слишком просто и прозаично сказал Джон, и Чес поначалу не понял смысла его слов вообще, но с каждой секундой ледяная отсечка выскребала в его голове эти слова и вот спустя пару мгновений Чес изумился так, что запнулся и чуть не упал. Джон поддержал его за руку, и они остановились, взглянув друг на друга. У Чеса пересохло горло.

— Как… не экзорцист… — заикаясь, даже не спросил, а просто проговорил Чес. Джон сжал его руку и потянул за собой, говоря тем самым продолжить путь. Угрюмый, почти могильный Кёкенхоф, серые дома по левую руку, чернильно-запотевшее небо давили на Чеса и заставляли его думать, будто он всё ещё между какими-то печальными измерениями, а не в реальном мире.

— Помнишь, недавно я говорил тебе, что едва не достиг критической точки сил, после которой экзорцисты уже не могут вернуться в свою сферу? На этот раз я не то чтобы её достиг, я её пересёк настолько глубоко, что, кажется, ушёл даже в минус. Поэтому я теперь просто пустышка без сил, — сказал с хорошо скрываемой горечью, которая сквозила теперь в глазах; Чес почти не дышал, уставившись на него.

— Ну, демонов видеть могу, наверное. Но больше я не Повелитель тьмы. И даже не захудалый экзорцист. Смотри, у меня даже все татуировки с тела пропали… — Джон на минуту отпустил его, закатал рукава по локоть, где были выколоты парные татуировки на обеих руках. Теперь там было пусто. Чес понял, что всё это отнюдь не выдумки или догадки. Когда они вновь побрели по выщербленной дороге, Джон продолжил:

— Так что я теперь стал ещё более никудышным, чем был. Раньше хоть худо-бедно мир спасал. А теперь? Я, конечно, думал про такое развитие событий, но в реальности выходит всегда хуже. Не знаю, куда девать свою пропащую душу… — Чес хотел было возразить насчёт этого, но Джон остановил его. — Знаю, что ты уж меня примешь любым. Я никогда не сомневался в этом… — Чес усмехнулся, потому что почти это и хотел сказать, и был очень растроган, потому что Джон говорил искренне и просто, как будто вместо своих сил продал Флириусу скрытность и пафос совершенно за бесценок. Они помолчали немного, и Джон договорил: — Во всяком случае, я буду скучать по этой работе. По-моему, это было моё единственное призвание. Впрочем, каждый из нас чем-то пожертвовал в этой битве…

Чес хмыкнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона, желая узнать, на что же он намекал, но не вытерпел и спросил сам с напыщенной иронией:

— Неужели мы вернёмся в Амстердам, а от моей квартиры ни слуха ни духа? — Джон рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Навряд ли, потому что я поставил на неё и на свою квартиры блоки, которые бы не дали им ускользнуть из наших рук… Кстати, остановка вон за тем домом, — Джон указал на серовато-белый дом в конце улицы. Чеса что-то смутило в предпоследнем предложении Джона и, проведя логическую цепочку до конца, он изумлённо воскликнул:

— А почему ты не мог на нас наложить какой-нибудь блок? Раз сумел сделать это аж на две квартиры!.. — Джон с усталой улыбкой вздохнул, и Чес понял, что, конечно же, брякнул несусветную глупость.

— Потому что люди, Чес, это, по крайней мере, живые существа. А не среднего размера пространство, заполненное всякими вещами. В том, чтобы спасти от такого мощного очищения наши дома, нет никакой особой трудности. Квартиры статичны и не наделены, слава Богу, душой. Но поставить блок такой мощности на человека… Серьёзно, поверь мне, намного легче было перенести нас в другой мир. К тому же, если я в перемещении был слабо уверен, то про такого рода блоки я слышал лишь в теории. Так что… не мог.

Они остановились под навесом тёмно-серой остановки. Было пусто, а расписание показывало, что ближайший рейс до Амстердама автобус совершит только через двадцать минут. Они молча уселись на скамейку, и Чес был в некоем среднем состоянии между глубокой задумчивостью и усталой апатичностью. Через дорогу от них виднелись частные деревянные и кирпичные домики с собственными садами и огородами. Деревья угрюмо шелестели листвой под холодным напором ветра, а мир казался вымершим и покинутым, словно по пути из водного Амстердама они с Джоном всё-таки завернули не туда. Эта параноидальная мысль изъела мысли Чеса за жалкие пятнадцать минут, что он был в сознании; тяжко вздохнув, он прикрыл веки и подумал, что, конечно же, они тут, в своей родной и несовершенной вселенной. Хотя, кто знал, может быть, пять часов утра в воскресенье автоматически переносит ранних пташек куда-то в иное измерение?.. Измерение, где вечные два градуса тепла, порывистый шумный ветер, серебряная листва, тонкая серая вуаль, наброшенная на пустынные улицы, абсолютная тишина и воздушная, похожая на пенку капучино подушка облаков. Чес тут же вспомнил о горячем капучино, и его живот протяжно завыл. Он дико устал — не каждый день думаешь, что вот-вот умрёшь. Но, безусловно, Джону было ещё хуже.

Чес открыл глаза и придвинулся к Джону ближе. Тот, бледный и измождённый, усмехнулся, и их ладони сомкнулись в некрепком, но тёплом прикосновении. Чес уже и не хотел мучить себя изнуряющими мыслями о том, что же всё-таки взорвалось в эту ночь: мир Флириус или их сердца. Он ещё очень давно передумал про себя столько, что теперь только и хотел избавиться от этих мыслей. Сомнения в традиционности своей ориентации возникли тогда, когда он встретил Джона. Списав это на юношеское мимолётное увлечение и желание экспериментировать, он постарался замять возникшую неосторожную влюблённость. Погас один костёр, зато разгорелось другое пламя, даже не пламя, а целый пожар, превративший большую часть мыслей в хрупкий уголь. И сейчас тем более не хотелось ворошить этот уголь, потому что Чес ощущал: происходящее правильно и верно. Он был бы счастлив остаться вместе с Джоном и попробовать вкусить с ним счастья, перед этим поделив его пополам и намазав сверху клубничным джемом из великого множества дней, проведённых друг с другом. Они понаделали много неприятных и ужасных ошибок, боялись самих себя и самих же себя и наказали. Чес наконец сумел понять, что было на душе у Джона всё это время, какие демоны истязали его сердце и что за страхи витали в голове стайкой чёрных мотыльков. Он, пожалуй, не хотел много повторяться, но готов был принять этого человека — теперь уж раз и навсегда.

Чес и не заметил, как между делом неосознанно повернулся к Джону и как будто бы пристально вглядывался в его лицо. Тот повернулся к нему и вопросительно посмотрел. Чес спохватился и тут же вспомнил о чём-то сокровенном, что понял Джон, когда они витали между мирами.

— Ты хотел… рассказать что-то. Про то, что ты почти всё неожиданно понял насчёт Флириуса… — Джон тут же кивнул и, кашлянув пару-тройку раз, достал из внутреннего кармана пальто пачку сигарет. Закурил свои «облегчённые» ментоловые сигареты и, встретив осуждающий взгляд Чеса, который каждый раз не намеревался смиряться с этим, проговорил:

— Ну, после такого грех не покурить… Обещаю, что возьмусь за себя и брошу. Ты хоть и не говорил мне об этом никогда, но, пожалуй, твой взгляд куда красноречивее… — он сделал пару затяжек и облегчённо выдохнул — затянувшиеся в струнку нервы расслабились и стало куда легче говорить.


	22. Глава 22 Счастливого Рождества

_Иногда боль является частью нашей жизни. И мы думаем, что она будет всегда, ведь мы не помним жизни без боли. Но в один день, вдруг что-то изменяется, возникает какое-то странное, непривычное ощущение. И в такой момент мы понимаем, что счастливы._

 _Холм одного дерева (One Tree Hill) ©._

— Я буду повторять то, что тебе известно, но так мне будет проще. Я едва чувствую своё тело, готов упасть, потому что устал, и эта усталость совсем другого рода, чем ты можешь представить… Но если я не расскажу сейчас, — заметив желание Чеса уговорить его подождать с разговорами, Джон только покачал головой, — то навряд ли уже припомню все подробности потом. Это как со сном: только просыпаешься и помнишь всё в необыкновенно чётких красках. Но стоит попытаться вспомнить к обеду, как уже и общий сюжет не помнишь. Если, конечно, не проговоришь про себя этот сон хотя бы раз пять. Так что слушай, пока вся эта история с Флириусом вообще имеет смысл для нас. Потому что через недельку страх утрясётся и воспоминания немного разбавятся текущей жизнью…

Чес подумал, что Джон прав: уже сейчас трагедия в соборе, способная перерасти во что-то серьёзное, казалась далёкой и чужой, а эмоции, сотканные из гладкого острого страха и томного разочарования, тускнели с каждой минутой. Конечно, такое ни в коем случае не забудется, но множество оттенков, которые они ощутил тогда, сотрутся навсегда. Поэтому Чес кивнул, а Джон затянулся и выпустил узкую, гладкую струйку дыма.

— Сложно представить, как давно всё это началось… Я даже толком и не понял, но, кажется, Флириус одного возраста с христианством и даже старше. Мы с тобой почти правильно стали догадываться, как он был создан. И сам мир нам немного открыл свою тайну. Так вот, много-много лет назад, ещё до появления христианства и прочего, Флириус начал потихоньку собираться воедино из кусочков. Кусочками этими были мечты и просьбы мелких цветочных демонов, духов, луговиков и прочих о том, чтобы у них наконец-то появился свой собственный дом, где они смогли бы жить спокойно, не прячась по углам домов и полянам от людей и древних экзорцистов. На самом деле, каждый маленький луговой цветок обладает собственной сущностью. Это называется слабой сущностью, если цветок сам по себе один или их до семи штук; в таком случае навряд ли кто-то заметит эту сущность, даже очень опытный экзорцист. А сильная — когда их больше семи — заметить можно, но трудно, да и кому это нужно. Цветочные духи — одни из самых безобидных видов нечисти на этой планете.

— И это что, получается, каждый букетик цветов — уже сильная сущность? Что они делают вообще, эти сущности? — Чес уже недоумевал, хотя это было всего начало рассказа. Джон затянулся поглубже и продолжил, смотря прямо перед собой.

— Каждый букетик — это правда. И клумба, и поляна. Всё это сущности цветочных духов — сильные или слабые. Но духи эти, как ты сам понимаешь, недолговечны, подобно цветам. Пока жив цветок и пока он не завял, дух существует и витает где-то в округе. Но они совершенно безопасны, и пусть тебя не пугает слово «демон». Безопасны и почти бесплотны… Так бывает всегда, кроме особенных моментов. И эти особенные моменты создал ни кто иной, как Флириус. Он создавался буквально из ничего, потому что силы и энергии всех цветов на планете всё равно было недостаточно для создания целой реальности. Плюс к этому экзорцисты тех времён подозревали нечто неладное, чувствовали всплески энергии с ночных цветочных долин и из садов и спешили изничтожить всех демонов и луговиков — не их физическую форму, а как раз сущность. Некоторые из этой цветочной нежити всё-таки приобретали, надо сказать, видимую глазу оболочку… Процесс создания мира навряд ли уложится в наших с тобой головах, Чес. Кажется, мне открылась и эта тайна, но я не смогу описать это, потому что и сам понял мало. Это как параллельное стекание всех образов, идеалов, представлений о новом мире в общий плотный концепт. И всё это — невидимо для нашего глаза, — добавил Джон и покачал головой, будто и сам изумился своим словам. Чес постарался представить, нахмурился и задумчиво покачал головой.

— Видимо, это очень отдалённое описание того, что там на самом деле… — Джон согласился.

— Короче говоря, никто не знает, как долго создавался и напитывался силами Флириус. Его много раз пытались уничтожить, потому что экзорцисты в ту пору были видели опасность там, где её не было. Они считали, будто цветочные демоны так запросто могли преображаться в ведьм и вейл, соблазняющих мужчин и разоряющих семьи. Это было далеко от правды. Спустя сотню с чем-то лет Флириус, кажется, сформировался достаточно, чтобы существовать, как отдельная реальность. Он сильно отличался от того Флириуса, который мы видели вчера, но впереди были целые века развития и укрепления. Именно поэтому Флириус показал нам фильм про ту несчастную девчонку и нелёгкую жизнь. Если подумать, можно провести параллели. Спустя ещё много лет мир цветов сформировался настолько, что о нём стали появляться первые легенды и описания. Случилось это в первом-втором веках нашей эры; имена этих экзорцистов потерялись в истории, но они первыми сумели оказаться там, во Флириусе, и поделились впечатлениями.

— Теперь интересно, как эти люди туда смогли попасть… или они тоже лишились своих званий после этого приключения? — до Чеса пока смутно доходила вся информация, но в голове начала вырисовываться вполне понятная картина. Джон кинул на него взгляд, хмыкнул и сделал пару затяжек. После этого, выбросив сигарету в урну и выдохнув, он продолжил:

— Нет. Вот в этом и заключается двуличная суть развивающегося мира. Флириус был подобно вьюну, который увидел свет и опору и начал дерзко и жадно оплетать свободное место. Ничего не поделаешь, просто такова сущность этих цветов, но, соединившись в одно осязаемое пространство, они создают невидимую опасность. Так вот, Флириус был создан не совсем идеальным в плане реальности — у него были прорехи и неточности. Одной из них была возможность некоторым посторонним существам проникать в цветочный мир, словно они сами были духами или демонами. Ну, ясно, что, кроме всяких разных видов нечисти, туда смогли проникнуть и люди. Причём, знаешь, многие из них были далеки от экзорцизма. Выбор Флириуса был иногда совершенно случаен, а иногда — нет. Происходило это перемещение ночью — почему, ты и сам теперь уже знаешь. Сквозь возникшие прорехи между Флириусом и нашей реальностью некоторые люди с позволения цветочного мира оказывались в нём. Почему мир начал делать это? Сложно сказать, ведь мы не можем даже представить себе, как мыслит целая вселенная, какие процессы происходят внутри неё перед важным этапом. Мне кажется, всё это происходило в силу характера цветочных духов, построивших для себя этот мир.

— А характер этот был капризным и неустойчивым? — предположил Чес и сверился с часами: до приезда автобуса было ещё около четверти часа. Джон подумал и кивнул.

— Да, похоже на то. И ещё Флириус был любопытным. Поэтому ему хотелось узнать, что же там за пределами его реальности; и тут вновь хочется сравнить его с вьюном. Потому что узнать — это одно, а узнать и плотно вцепиться своими стеблями — другое. Флириус приоткрывал завесу в свою реальность для многих существ из разных миров, хоть как-то связанных с цветочными демонами и прочими. Понятно, что самыми близкими к цветам оказались люди и наш мир в целом, потому что именно люди направленно занимались садоводством, селекцией. Они ухаживали за цветами, составляли целые долины и красивейшие сады, выводили новые сорта, более красивые и стойкие. Неудивительно, что Флириус в итоге заинтересовался нами. Однако, чтобы позволять некоторым людям перемещаться в него, он должен был тратить немало сил. Но этот минус вскоре стал плюсом для мира. Таким образом, он только тренировался и развивал свой потенциал. Уже в пятом веке нашей эры произошло первое и малость нелепое, но всё-таки нападение Флириуса на наш мир. Это нигде не было зафиксировано, но, если судить по дате, к этому времени мир вполне себе окреп. Даже чересчур.

— Но как это произошло? — теперь у Чеса мало укладывалось это в голове. Джон помолчал где-то с полминуты — ему было нелегко говорить, да ещё стараться воссоединять это в логическую цепочку, но пока он находил в себе силы, а значит, волноваться за него было нечего.

— Представь себе: люди на протяжении веков случайно, единожды или продолжительное время, попадали в тот мир. Они совершенно не осознавали это, но Флириусу удавалось сквозь что-то — уж не знаю, что именно, через аромат ли цветов или ещё как-то — проникать в их разум, собирать оттуда важные сведения о нашем мире и ещё много чего такого. Особенно опасны были экзорцисты, случайно оказавшиеся в ловушке Флириуса: пожалуй, они знали слишком много, и мир читал их знания как в открытой книге. Мне кажется, до сих пор мало кто из современных экзорцистов догадался до этого. Я сейчас немного перескочу с древности в наши дни и скажу, что, усилившись, этот мир делал на редкость пакостные и с виду совершенно дурацкие нападения на наш мир. Помнишь, я говорил, что есть информация, будто Флириус проявлялся сразу везде и видели его абсолютно все экзорцисты и даже те, у кого сил было поменьше? Ты уже догадываешься?.. — Чес, сглотнув, кивнул.

— Получается… он делал что-то типа массового сбора знаний? Со всех экзорцистов, возможно, очень даже сильнейших… А они все думали, что это просто слабый и совершенно безобидный мирок взбунтовался. И неспешно обезвреживали его… — Чес покачал головой и усмехнулся. — Возможно, даже то, как просто можно было нейтрализовать этот мир, было сделано специально. Флириус просто обвёл нас вокруг пальца.

— Да, всё верно. Он попробовал пробраться к нам в пятом веке, потерпел поражение, потому что был ещё недостаточно силён и осведомлён о нас. Тогда ему и пришла идея узнавать о нас гораздо больше, совершая с точки зрения вселенных глупую и бесперспективную атаку. Тогда всё и пошло по наклонной… для нас, конечно же. Люди обращали внимание на более интригующие вещи, экзорцисты изгоняли демонов, нечистые силы, переступали границу Ада, чтобы сразиться с чудовищами, сторожили другие, тогда беспокоившие нас стороны реальностей. Их волновали проклятые леса, глубокие пещеры, покинутые людьми посёлки, полные нежити подвалы и гниющие от бесов люди, чем цветочные демоны и духи, спокойно живущие под боком и радующие глаз. Помнишь, в начале я говорил, что в глубокой древности экзорцисты-шаманы старались уничтожать сущности этих духов? Так вот, те люди были гораздо мудрее своих потомков, забывших послания и предостережения от своих прародителей, которые говорили им, что враги обычно ближе к нам, чем мы можем себе представить. В пятых-шестых веках нашей эры стремительно развивалось христианство, появлялись побочные проблемы с еретиками, язычниками, так что у изгнанников демонов было много работы: спасать не только мир от катастрофического наплыва тёмных сил и обманчивых ангелов, но и самих себя от сожжения на костре. Так что редкие наплывы красивой, безмятежной реальности на наш мир воспринимались неумелой и безопасной шуткой. Как будто некто плохой продырявил бочку с вином, и оттуда теперь лился напиток, но вокруг никто не стал возражать, лишь пододвинули свои стаканы и начали пить. После, пьяные, люди залепили чем попало дырку в бочке, а через пару часов, проветрившись, вновь вернулись к ней, потому что бочка вновь давала течь, но это даже и к лучшему, вроде как… Преувеличение, допустим, но если и описывать людское заблуждение, то как-то так.

— Ну, а дальнейшее, видимо, очевидно, — вдруг отозвался Чес, глубоко и задумчиво оглядывая частные дома и серые поля через дорогу. — Флириус окончательно убедился, что ему точно повезёт с нами, и продолжил свои изучения. Чтобы однажды напасть тихо и незаметно. Но непонятно: почему сейчас всё это обострилось, почему именно я первым из нас двоих увидел этот мир и как это стало возможно, что он почти незаметно для сильнейших экзорцистов пробрался к нам.

— Как Флириус сделал такое незаметно, объяснить трудно. При захвате миров друг другом происходят сложные параллельные процессы, суть которых понять человеку не получится. Просто поверь, что, всё больше изучая людей, Флириус находил у них всё больше слабостей. Несмотря на то, что цветы и их сущности жили недолго, мир рос и процветал, наполняясь деталями и безумством. Каждый, самый маленький и бледный полевой цветок становился одним из кирпичиков, из которых состоял фундамент этого мира. Даже когда цветы погибали, энергия, которую они отдали, оставалась внутри Флириуса. Так что можно только представить, каков запас был у него… И сколько знаний — он прополз плавно и не показывал себя в нашем мире, сумев скрыть свою энергетику от экзорцистов. Люди, увидевшие Флириус, были выбраны случайно и не случайно. Почему ты — я не знаю. Навряд ли это теперь станет известно; это потерялось среди сотен похожих историй и людей. Почему это произошло именно сейчас — скорее всего, Флириус ощутил в себе достаточно сил для такого манёвра. Единственное, что он не учёл и что привело его к гибели, это почти полное господство Небес над нашим миром. Глупо, скажешь ты, ведь Флириус проник в разум миллионов людей за столько веков и мог бы узнать, насколько религия захватила нас. Мог бы узнать, что это за существа такие, что они могут, чем нам помогают. Но… — Джон замолк и внимательно посмотрел Чесу прямо в глаза, — но никто из нас не знал этого. Никто не мог предполагать, что ангелы столь ревностно пекутся о нас. Флириус однозначно уловил связь между нами, но не исследовал внимательнее. Он исследовал связь только в одну сторону, но не в обратную. Ему бы следовало взять под своё крыло одного такого ангела, а может, не одного, а целую сотню и изучать их пару десятков лет. Тогда бы он, наверное, догадался. Однако этого не произошло. Цветы связаны с людьми, люди ещё с кем-то, эти кто-то с ещё другими существами и далее, далее… У мира бы не хватило вечности, чтобы опускаться вниз по уровням от своих демонов. Учитывая, что было ещё несколько реальностей, в которых он изучал всё, что связано с его духами.

— Впрочем, надо признать, — после короткой паузы заговорил Джон, — что Флириус вполне подробно изучил нашу связь с ангелами. И его ничегошеньки не смутило, да и не могло смутить. Никто не мог догадаться, насколько же на самом деле сильна наша связь с ангелами. Безусловно, многие из экзорцистов предполагали такое, но наверняка никто не мог сказать; Флириусу было некогда рассматривать догадки и мысли каждого отдельного человека.

— Но почему же никто не вспомнил про Великий Потоп? Ты и сам говорил… Уж тогда очевидность того, что божественные силы с небес держат нас под прицелом, невозможно было отрицать.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, потому что теперь, после такой информации, у тебя всё прояснилось. А люди тогда считали это просто Божьим наказанием и спасением одновременно. Великий Потоп — просто одно из самых ярких событий. Случалось ещё много разных происшествий, доказывающих, что Небеса контролируют нас, а мы — их; но мы и не хотели думать в ином направлении. Да-да, это парадоксально, но это так. Ад и Рай появились только потому, что мы их придумали и в них поверили. Каждый религиозный народ думал, что всем миром управляет лишь их Господь — Иисус, Аллах и прочие… Немногие догадывались, что есть просто светлые и тёмные силы, Рай и Ад, вобравшие в себя понемногу из каждых религий. Впрочем, зачем я тебе это рассказываю — ты и сам немного это знал. Заблуждение, в которое попали люди — и до сих пор находятся в нём, как раз в том и состоит, что мы связаны с выдуманным нами миром куда сильнее, чем можем себе представить. Думаю, большинство навряд ли осознает это в достаточной степени, а несколько сотен безумцев вроде нас с тобой, догадывающихся или знающих, слушать даже не стоит.

Джон замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание, а Чес задумался. По дороге перед ними проехало пару машин — значит, мир потихоньку просыпался. Чес пытался собрать мысли воедино, но что-то всё равно ускользало от его внимания. Они помолчали пару минут, и только после этого Чес негромко начал:

— Знаешь, а так даже лучше, что большинство людей не знает всей правды. Когда серьёзные тайны такого рода, всплывшие на поверхность, давали что-нибудь хорошее? Боюсь, это приведёт к очень плохим последствиям. Поэтому пускай всё останется, как есть. Многие не готовы к такому знанию, а многие и просто не верят в это, — Джон повернулся к нему, но Чес продолжил разглядывать дорогу. — Пока что-нибудь ужасное не затронуло кого-то в частности, он может и не думать об этом, так? Сегодня люди проснутся через пару часов и начнут отмечать Рождество, но никто из них так и не узнает, что поздним вечером мир мог измениться до неузнаваемости… Кстати, ты был прав, когда рассказывал, что бывает в итоге, если одна реальность расправляется с другой? — их взгляды вновь пересеклись, и Чес ощутил в тех глазах, пожалуй, чересчур много нежности и откровения. Джон устал быть скрытным; кивнув, он решил продолжить рассказ:

— Всё верно. Поэтому я не буду пересказывать, что могло быть в итоге. Наверняка в твоей голове куча вопросов, потому что информации много и не сразу получается осознать её в полной мере. Например, у тебя мог возникнуть вопрос, почему же я не предположил, что Верховные Ангелы сумеют вмешаться и спасти нас, только в последний момент? Признаюсь, я не ожидал такого. Я думал, они, хоть и пристально следят за нами, в наши войны и беды не лезут. Пример — наша прошлая битва со Злом и неоднозначное участие в ней Габриэль. Вероятно, в этот раз ангелы почуяли опасность куда более крупного масштаба, потому что почти никто не мог остановить это нашествие Флириуса. Не мог, потому что никто и не знал… Увидев, что подчинённая им реальность на грани катастрофы, которая могла бы обернуться гибелью и для них самих, ангелы предприняли попытку спасти нас. Вышла, конечно, радикальная зачистка, но иначе, пожалуй, наши миры было не спасти. Флириус и мы сплелись недостаточно сильно, чтобы разносить всё к чертям, как в истории с Великим Потопом, но и прилично, чтобы нас и катастрофу отделял всего лишь крохотный шаг. Именно поэтому в нашей реальности никто ничего не ощутил. Зато людей, случайно оказавшихся в Флириусе в тот момент, уже нет ни в каких архивах и даже в памяти других людей. Ангелы любят подчищать всё безукоризненно и жестоко, так что теперь ты представляешь, в какое небытие мы могли кануть с тобой, если бы вовремя не спаслись.

— Хорошо, но объясни, что же это были за люди-цветы в моём магазине и почему со мной происходила куча разных сумасшедших вещей до того, как я оказался во Флириусе? — Чес вспомнил и Лос-Анджелес, одаривший его перед выездом странным цветочным орнаментом подъезда (что, впрочем, вполне могло быть реальностью, но Чес свалил это на Флириус), и велосипедистку, и стену с розой, где ему на руку упал цветок, и странный чердак, где лежала открытка с надписью, теперь уже не казавшейся безумной, и, наконец, гид по Амстердаму. Джон как будто только и ожидал этого вопроса, потому что ответил быстро и почти не задумываясь.

— Это просто побочный эффект от хоть и постепенного, но всё же наслоения двух реальностей. Тебе выпала честь быть свидетелем подобного потому, что ты имел право войти в Флириус. И вот что ещё: мне кажется, мир в принципе не спроста выбрал тебя, хотя данная теория лишь одна из немногих, в которых причина «почему ты» выглядит более адекватной. Ты выбрал работу флористом, работу с цветами, ты сам ухаживал за ними. Люди, получившие доступ в тот мир, наделялись разными умениями. Как я понял, цветы, за которыми ты ухаживал, в которые вложил душу и заботу, преображали свою сущность в физическую оболочку. Только сущность сильную, конечно. Именно поэтому, когда я попросил тебя сделать мне букет из пяти цветов ещё в самом начале, ничего не сработало. Зато когда в букете цветков было больше семи, всё получалось.

— Зачем тогда цветам их физическая оболочка и почему они все стремились купить самих же себя в букете? — недоумевал Чес.

— О, физическая оболочка награждает цветы поистине широкими возможностями. А покупали они эти букеты лишь для того, чтобы иметь возможность ходить где угодно, а не в определённом радиусе. Чем они конкретно занимались в нашем мире, я сказать не могу. Но ведь явно помогали Флириусу стать крепче и сильнее. Кстати, помнишь, что только после встречи с тобой я смог увидеть Флириус ночью? Это потому, что мир научился передавать умение видеть его через касание. То есть представляешь, как много людей в Амстердаме неосознанно оказались втянуты в это? И столько же их и погибло этой ночью, после зачистки… — Чес вздрогнул, только осознав масштабы. — И каждый из них неосознанно отдавал свою энергию и силы на поддержание того мира. И мы с тобой… Именно поэтому тебе становилось нехорошо, когда мы подходили к центру — это был очаг Флириуса, где люди из нашего мира окончательно превращались в существ оттуда и полностью принадлежали ему. За много веков мир научился не только копаться в наших разумах, но и потихоньку ткать из наших энергетик силы, необходимые себе. Он осторожно преобразовывал их и пользовался. Это, наверное, самое худшее, что могло произойти. Да и вообще вся эта история — хуже не придумаешь. Опасность пришла не от демонов и дьявола, а всего лишь от цветочных духов…

— А то, что мы видели в Амстердаме, было только внутри города или распространилось по всему миру? — Чес вспомнил своё ощущение: ему показалось, будто где-то за пределами города всё в порядке и нет никакого Флириуса.

— На этот раз Флириус не стал охватывать весь земной шар или континент, а выбрал Амстердам. Думаю, тут нет вопросов, почему именно он… Город не только тюльпанов, но и цветов вообще, с древнейшим в Европе цветочным рынком. В средние века одна луковица тюльпана стоила здесь целый дом, так что можно представить, насколько сильно тут обожают цветы и выводить новые сорта. Вроде бы, всё выстроилось в логичный рассказ… А вот наш автобус подъезжает, кажется.

Чес посмотрел вперёд и увидал, что большой светлый автобус с горящими буквам «Конечная остановка — Амстердам Центрааль» подъезжал к ним. Они заплатили за проезд и проникли вглубь салона. Внутри было пусто и тепло; они уселись на мягкие сидения, и Чес только тогда понял, как сильно он устал. Тепло и размеренное жужжание мотора навевало на него дрёму, заставляя мышцы расслабиться наконец-таки после длительного и уже привычного стресса. В такую рань не нашлось желающих проехаться от Кёкенхофа до Амстердама, но на промежуточных остановках автобус должен был заполниться. Удобно пристроившись на плече Джона, Чес задумчиво рассматривал блеклые зимние пейзажи и обтянутые сухим плющом кирпичные дома. Джон обнял его одной рукой и прижал к себе; слишком искренне, слишком вызывающе, но Чес чувствовал себя в безопасности. Они с Джоном чересчур много потеряли, прежде чем сумели позволить друг другу это прикосновение. Их ошибка, безусловно, но об ошибках именно сейчас уже не хотелось говорить, потому что всё это было далёким и зыбким, а объятие казалось отчаянно нежным… Так чего же терять?

— А что будет дальше, Джон? С Флириусом и всеми нами? — спросил Чес, разглядывая туманные наброски городов вдали. Он думал, что Джон навряд ли поймёт вопрос и попросит его конкретизировать, но тому удалось с лёгкостью уловить суть. Впрочем, подобное уже не должно удивлять, а Чес до сих пор изумлённо вздыхал. Приятное и новое чувство.

— Что будет дальше, никогда неизвестно, Чес. Флириус обессилен настолько, что почти уничтожен. Но, конечно, не уничтожен до конца. Вместо него в пространстве витают пару энергетических клочков и всё. Ему понадобится слишком много времени, чтобы восстановиться хотя бы до уровня третьесортного хилого мирка, каким он был ещё до Христа. Единственное, что я знаю — история будет повторяться почти до бесконечности… — голос Джона уже слегка хрипел, но он всё равно продолжал. — Через много-много веков какая-нибудь пара идиотов, по типу нас с тобой, вновь столкнётся с этим и будет думать, что они одиноки в этом и никто не видит сумасшествия. Очень хочется верить, что они сумеют спастись… Ангелы всполошились насчёт того, что произошло, но их волнение временно; через пару лет выходка Флириуса забудется, как и он сам; возникнут новые проблемы и истории, более сложные и важные, чем Флириус. Так что, знаешь, после того, что случилось, я вполне себе уверен, что уж под цветочным миром мы навряд ли когда-нибудь окажемся. Флириусу уже никогда не удастся догадаться до огромного значения ангелов в нашем мире: каждый раз после поражения он будет начинать заново. Мы с тобой, Чес, не знаем и десятой части невидимых войн на границах миров, чтобы осознать: почти еженедельно наш мир подвергается опасности. Думаю, в любом случае, наш мир не пропадёт. Это просто одна из историй, из которой нам удалось выбраться живыми. И, честно говоря, теперь я даже почему-то и рад, что лишился своих сил… — Джон шептал это ему в волосы, и Чес от удовольствия прикрыл глаза. — Потому что смогу исправить много ошибок, которые наделал в прошлом. И экзорцизм будет только мешать…

Чес знал, чего стоили эти слова для Джона. Он слишком просто сказал их, но наверняка, когда говорил, немного морщился, а внутри его души трескался раскалённый огненный шар. Эта работа была для Джона всем: его гибелью и спасением. На протяжении почти десяти лет он сотню раз пересекал границы миров и истреблял всякую нежить; опасное, не всегда интересное, но его любимое дело. Джон сказал, что рад, но в душе он навряд ли принял потерю сил до конца. Он будет довольно долго страдать и ещё дольше не сможет определиться со своей будущей работой. Но Чес и не думал, что будет легко, что он сам останется с Джоном и начнутся безмятежные деньки. Он готов был разделить с ним эти ужасные, полные тоски и отчаяния дни. Он вполне себе представлял, что такое — Джон в депрессии. И он хотел стать для него поддержкой и возможностью выговориться.

Чес не сказал свои догадки вслух, только лишь прижался к Джону сильнее и сжал его ладонь в своей. Джон же мягко поцеловал его в макушку, и Чес ощутил сотни блестящих гирлянд, сладко зашелестевших в его душе. Они заснули спустя несколько минут и дремали до самого Амстердама.

Автобус прибыл на остановку рядом с вокзалом, и было единогласно решено, что они пойдут к Джону в мансарду — до неё было куда ближе. Почему-то под конец прогулки по почти вымершему рождественскому Амстердаму Чес ощутил ещё более сильную усталость, словно именно сейчас невидимый призрак высосал из него все силы. Кое-как преодолев несколько пролётов лестницы, они добрались до квартиры и почти одновременно рухнули на кровать, едва успев стянуть пальто и ботинки и оставить их в прихожей. Кровать Джона была странной — ни двуспальной, ни односпальной, но в тот момент стало совершенно всё равно: они безвольно повалились на неё и заснули ровно в тех позах, что и упали. И Чес, пожалуй, едва ли припомнил бы случай, когда засыпал столь быстро и одновременно ощущал бы себя столь счастливо.

Когда Чес очнулся, солнце уже ярко светило сквозь бежевые занавески и отбрасывало молочно-янтарные полоски на паркет. Джон дремал, тихо вздыхая и выдыхая, и лежал на боку, отвернувшись от него. Чес усмехнулся, поняв, что сам занял где-то две трети кровати, потому что изначально упал на неё спиной, и Джону пришлось сильно пододвинуться. Решив не будить Джона, он аккуратно встал с кровати и направился в ванную — благо, что она была в другом конце мансарды и можно было умыться, не разбудив никого шумом. Чес с радостью принял горячий душ и, когда вышел из ванной, увидал, что время постепенно близилось к полдню. Подобные случаи, когда ты не спишь всю ночь, засыпаешь где-то под утро, а просыпаешься в обед, сильно дезориентируют, но Чес и был рад такой встряске. Не причине этой встряски, конечно, а именно самой встряске… Джон ещё крепко спал, и Чес осторожно прошёл на отделённую ширмой кухню. Он совершенно не знал предпочтений Джона в завтраке и считал это жутким упущением со своей стороны; впрочем, на узнавание подобных мелочей относительно друг друга у них было ещё много времени. А пока Чес внимательно разглядывал, что же есть интересного в холодильнике Джона, и критически прикидывал, как это можно соединить во что-то съедобное. В итоге решил сделать пару сэндвичей, яичницу, ну, и кофе — избито, зато сытно и вкусно.

Джон восстал (именно восстал — только так можно было сказать по его растрёпанному измождённому виду) с кровати только под конец готовки. Грузно опустившись на стул, он зевнул и опустил голову на стол — конечно, этот короткий сон не мог восстановить абсолютно все его силы, а только поманил своей сладостью. Чес понимающе похлопал его по плечу и заставил для начала освежиться в душе. После него Джон обрёл вполне сносный человеческий вид и даже сумел вытряхнуть себе в кофе несколько ложек сахара.

— Знаешь, потеря экзорцистских сил, — заговорил Джон после первого живительно глотка кофе и усмехнулся, — словно похмелье, только ещё хуже. Я скверно выгляжу, так? — Чес помотал головой и, улыбнувшись, пододвинул ему сэндвичи и часть яичницы.

— Наоборот, очень даже неплохо для человека, совершившего прыжок между реальностями… — задумчиво произнёс Чес, и они с Джоном одновременно усмехнулись. Потом немного помолчали, отхлёбывая кофе и кусая свои бутерброды. Чес непроизвольно ощущал лёгкое смущение; он честно не знал, каких действий мог ожидать от него Джон, после их признания друг другу на верхушке собора. Он был мало сказать неопытен в этом деле — подобных дел у него не было никогда! И всё же было боязно сделать что-то неправильно и вызвать у Джона разочарование… Поэтому, не зная, как себя нужно вести сейчас, Чес решил вести себя как можно более стандартно и непринуждённо. В любом случае он доверял Джону и знал, что тот всегда поможет ему. И почему-то Джон смотрел на него в этот момент внимательно и понимающе, как будто вполне угадывал его мысли. В конце сытного, оттого и тихого завтрака, когда Чес аккуратно перенёс тарелки со стола в раковину, Джон осторожно взял его за руку и притянул к себе поближе.

— Тебе… совершенно не нужно волноваться о том, что будет дальше и как нам вообще с тобой вместе быть… — он мягко улыбнулся, и Чес ощутил почти феноменальное облегчение: оползень из его тревог, смутных огорчений и ядовитых мыслей мигом сошёл с его души и оставил его навсегда. — Для нас обоих это ново, но, признайся откровенно, как будто бы мы и не знали о таких трудностях… Мы были готовы даже к большему ужасу, зная-то нас… — Чес уже усмехался и чувствовал себя так спокойно рядом с этим человеком, что едва ли мог вспомнить причину своего волнения, мучившего его ещё минуту назад. Слишком иррационально, неправдиво, смешно, но так оно и вышло. Джон осторожно обхватил его плечи и прижал к себе; Чес обнял его в ответ, зарылся носом в его мягкой, пахнущей ментоловым дымом футболке и тогда его посетила несколько пафосная, слишком высокопарная мысль: после всего приключившегося им с Джоном вообще ничего не страшно. А ещё оставшихся в их душах демонов одиночества было не так трудно сгубить объятиями, подобными этому. Всё казалось слишком простым и лёгким, и Чес с трудом мог поверить, что ещё десяток часов назад они оба были на грани отчаяния и безумства. Впрочем, эта грань — без привкуса отчаяния, конечно — вполне достигалась ими, когда Чес ощущал терпкие, горячие поцелуи на своей шее, на губах, в волосах. Словно большие огненные птицы, эти поцелуи рисовали крылья позади него, рисовали муляж Рая вокруг, и Чес растворялся там вместе с Джоном…

Во втором часу дня Джон и Чес вышли на улицу с серьёзным намерением погулять — погода по случаю Рождества в Амстердаме была просто шикарная, а сам город стал наверняка ещё красивее, чем был. Прежде, чем дойти до центра, они завернули в квартиру Чеса — он переоделся в свежую, тёплую одежду и даже натянул на голову мягкую серую шапку; несмотря на обманчивое янтарное солнце и выдраенные пуховые облака температура воздуха обещала подняться едва выше нуля градусов, а ветер сновал по улицам старого города, принося с собой зябкую влажность рек Амстел и Эй. К тому же, Чес хотел прихватить с собой телефон: надо было поздравить верующих знакомых со светлым праздником. Первым сразу на ум пришёл Эверт: он был порядочным католиком и с нетерпением ждал Рождества, чтобы пройтись по центру Амстердама, а затем съездить к своим родителям в Лейден.

Чес решил расправиться с поздравлениями по дороге, поэтому теперь они с Джоном шли по улице, и он изредка спотыкался о бордюры, а Джон заботливо придерживал его за локоть. Чес как можно скорее разгрёб различные уведомления из соцсетей, письма из почты, обновления новостей и приложений и добрался до смс-сообщений. Принялся искать номер Эверта в телефонной книге, но не нашёл. Зная глюки своего телефона, Чес не стал отчаиваться и прошёлся по списку смсок — Эверт иногда присылал ему какую-то информацию. И тут нигде не сохранилась история сообщений. Тогда Чес проверил LinkedIn, Facebook, WhatsApp и запаниковал только тогда, когда не обнаружил даже намёка на профиль Эверта хоть где-нибудь. Если бы он удалился из какой угодно соцсети, переписка бы с ним сохранилась, однако — ничего… Ещё раз списав всё на глюки мессенджеров и соцсетей, Чес решил испробовать ещё один вариант: узнать номер Эверта через Руз или Маргрет, но из них двоих отыскал только Руз, с которой был знаком чуть меньше, чем с её напарницей. Та была не в сети, но Чес попросил её скинуть ему номер Эверта, а заодно поздравил с праздником. Когда клал телефон в карман, его обуревали смутные, нехорошие чувства. Он тут же рассказал Джону о неприятности, но тот лишь покачал головой и задумчиво хмыкнул: у него наверняка имелись какие-то догадки, правда, ещё ничем не подкреплённые.

Впрочем, паника оказалась временной… Они дошли до пересечения Вестерстраат и набережной Принсенграхт (это было недалеко от центра), и Чес с удовольствием оглядывался вокруг себя, потому что, оказывается, совершенно не узнал Амстердам за целый месяц, чего и стыдился. Теперь, после смертельного приключения в мир Флириус, он едва мог расслабиться и пытался вновь научить себя безмятежности и спокойствию. Как истинный исправляющийся, он прихватил с собой качественный фотоаппарат, пылившийся без дела ещё в Лос-Анджелесе пару лет. Он делал фото того, что считал интересным и необычным: сад, спрятавшийся за каменной стеной с часами на набережной; приютившийся в тени деревьев маленький замок Ноорд, внутри которого происходила реставрация; милый балкон с витиеватой решёткой и маленькой искусственной ёлочкой, горящей всеми цветам радуги; маленькая кафешка в ретро-стиле; одинокий домик на углу с зубчатой крышей и пушистыми охапками ярких вьюнов. Ну, и конечно, среди кадров то и дело мелькал Джон, хотел он того или нет: фото, сделанное на ходу, где Джон стоял и был запечатлён в профиль на фоне уходящих вдаль амстердамских каналов; снимок, вновь сделанный исподтишка, где Джон пил кофе с задумчивым видом, а потом, заметив съёмку, недовольно что-то бурчал; наконец, ещё множество разных фотографий, среди которых сделаны официально всего пару штук. На мостах, в аллеях, среди узких кирпичных улочек; собственные недо-селфи Чеса с его смеющимся лицом и острыми вафельными крышами домов. В какой-то момент прогулки Джон не вытерпел и отобрал у него фотоаппарат; после этого появилось много снимков самого Чеса, беспечно разгуливающего среди мощёных проспектов, площадей, оплетённых плющом домов и высоких мрачных церквей. Всё это происходило естественно, и о большей части фото Чес и не догадывался… Слишком громко они смеялись, разглядывая получившиеся снимки в саду Эрасмус, при этом поедая хрустящие витые булочки, густо посыпанные корицей. Чес заявлял, что из Джона мог получиться хороший фотограф, на что тот отвечал, что в этой сфере дураков и без него хватало.

Даже вдалеке от центра людей было много, а в самом центре было почти не пробиться. Улицы расцвели бумажными снежинками, рождественскими венками, еловым запахом и имбирным кофе. Чес знал, что этому дню суждено стать самым противоречивым и самым счастливым среди всех его дней, поэтому он тащил Джона за руку, как ребёнок, в различные лавки и магазины. Чес сбился со счёту где-то на пятнадцатой лавке, в которую они заглянули; Джон с интересом рассматривал некоторые вещицы, трепал его по голове и снисходительно улыбался. Сувенирные магазинчики, маленькие, заваленные всевозможными безделушками и истоптанные ногами тысячи туристов, — в них было ослепительно ярко, пахло бумажными купюрами, картоном, дешёвой тканью и пакетированным чаем. Всегда многолюдно, всегда шумно; слышен писк кассового аппарата, шуршание обёрточной бумаги и разномастный говор. Но был и другой вид магазинчиков, где вместе с сувенирами можно было купить и постельное белье, и абажур, и большие масляные картины с городскими пейзажами; в таких заведениях всегда было темно, душно и пахло краской вперемешку с цветами.

Букинистические лавки — пожалуй, этим местам следовало посвятить целую главу, потому что нигде Чес не встречал подобной уютной атмосферы и совершенно особенного настроения. Немногочисленные покупатели, мягкий шелест страниц, тихие разговоры, как в библиотеке, громадные полки и шкафы, где пестрели сотни ярких и выцветших переплётов, огромный выбор кожаных красивых закладок, отдел с запрещённой литературой, у которой толпились подростки, ароматы молотого кофе, пыльных страниц, клея и фиалок. Чес почему-то вспомнил, когда листал какую-то книжку в тонком переплёте, о цитатах из литературы двадцатого века, написанных на лепестках роз во Флириусе. Эти лепестки давно уж пожухли и были давно выброшены — кажется, Чес тогда даже не припомнил, что это было. Сейчас он, конечно, вполне осознал, для чего ему были подброшены эти лепестки. И усмехался своей собственной глупости и Флириусу, который пытался докричаться до него и сказать, что его одиночество излечимо и лекарство совсем рядом…

Кроме этого, Джон и Чес заглянули ещё во множество магазинчиков и маркетов. Чес не уставал делать фото, потому что в канун Нового года каждое место превратилось в произведение искусства, украшенное еловыми ветками, красными шарами и золотыми лентами. Наконец, они уселись в первой приглянувшейся кафешке на Палеисстраат — выбрали столик около окна и любовались на угрюмую стену Королевского дворца. Внутри кафе La Boca царил стиль лофт: кирпичные стены, высокий потолок, огромные окна, кожаные сидения и тяжёлые столы, яркие граффити и плакаты прошлого века на стенах, яркое, но приятное глазу освещение. Пока Джон делал заказ, Чес с азартом листал фотографии магазинов и рождественских лавок, смеялся над моментами, где они с Джоном пытались сделать селфи с помощью этого фотоаппарата и при этом пили глинтвейн; наконец, кто-то из прохожих сжалился и предложил им помощь — получились несколько изумительных фото на фоне площади Дам и красивейшей улицы Рокин. Чес уже съел весь свой обед, а фотографии и не думали заканчиваться. Оставив просмотр на потом, они выскочили из кафе и направились прямиком к Королевскому дворцу — до закрытия они могли успеть насладиться убранством замка ещё часа два.

Чес был поражён дворцом настолько, что забывал фотографировать: совершенная красота была почти в двух шагах от него, а он и не замечал, проходя мимо с угрюмым видом. Белоснежные залы с резным орнаментом, живые сочные фрески, картины королев и королей в богатых одеждах, мраморные колонны, мощные скульптуры, золотые часы и подсвечники, бархатные шторы и балдахины, фарфоровая посуда. Чес кое-как отошёл от увиденного лишь на выходе; спустя минут десять полистал снимки на фотоаппарате и с ещё большим изумлением обнаружил там всего лишь семь неказистых фото этого дворца. Джон назвал это состояние культурным шоком. Не успел ещё дворец осесть в их сознании пластом воспоминания, как они направились к югу от дворца и Чес указал на кирпичную, с виду угрюмую церковь с двумя острыми башенками. Де Крёйтберг. По случаю праздника удалось услышать ещё около входа торжественную мессу; словно нашкодившие дети, Джон и Чес рысцой пробрались на задние сидения и с нетерпением стали оглядывать убранство церкви. Тут было хорошо, светло и даже чересчур для церкви ярко: много цветных узоров на колоннах и выступающих частях нефов и купола, мягкая позолота и бронза на алтаре и скульптурах, оранжевый уютный свет тяжёлых люстр, радужные витражи, бросающие охапку разноцветных бликов на пёстрый мраморный пол. Тут, пожалуй, всякий находил своё спасение. Стройный хор разливался по собору, смешиваясь с разноцветными лучами витражей, и Чес постарался запечатлеть утопающий в свете алтарь, но фото не передало и десятой части того величавого зрелища. Ничто бы не передало его, поэтому Чес прекратил бессмысленные попытки запечатлеть это, а просто запоминал это спокойное, безмятежное ощущение, что пронизало их с Джоном ещё на входе.

Когда они оказались на шумной людной улице, время едва подходило к шести. Сил было ещё много — впрочем, после лёгкого перекуса чизкейком и горячим шоколадом в какой-то пекарне о возвращении домой можно было не говорить. С каждым шагом на неизвестных улицах Чес осознавал, что совершенно ничего и не видел. Они с Джоном прошлись по китайскому кварталу, где стояли восточные храмы с алыми крышами и на каждом шагу продавали жареный рис, черепаховый суп, а в ресторанах запекали утку по-пекински. Всюду красовались яркие фонарики, рыжие драконы и наборы загадочных иероглифов. И это всё — в двух шагах от центра, через улицу от Рокин! Чес вполне примерял на себя роль туриста, который с ошарашенным видом смотрел на открывающийся мир сквозь объектив своего фотоаппарата, а Джон — роль более опытного туриста, что на ходу вычитывал информацию в Интернете и вполне уверенно импровизировал. Из них получилась и впрямь гармоничная пара, и Чес уже устал корить себя за то, что чересчур много времени они потеряли, боясь и отталкивая друг друга. Впрочем, теперь всё было по-другому…

Чес с трудом мог бы припомнить все подробности их прогулки или даже примерный маршрут: до десяти вечера они позволили себе потеряться в этом городе и, пожалуй, с радостью бы растворились в нём и друг друге навсегда. Они гуляли по самым южным улочкам Амстердама, куда уже не доходили туристы; там встречались миниатюрные церкви с башенками, просторные сады, двухэтажные кирпичные домики, шикарные концертные залы в стиле барокко, маленькие, зажатые с двух сторон и совершенно неприметные музеи, чудесные рынки, где они накупили много свежих, хрустящих вафель к завтраку и ещё тысяча и один момент, которые не попали на фотоснимки, но с изумительным качеством остались в душе Чеса. Он ходил по городу цветов, держась за рукав Джона, как заворожённый, и осторожно вдыхал аромат приближающегося Нового года. Они гуляли в тенистых аллеях, позволяя иногда неловко касаться друг друга, ходили по выставкам фотографов и, смеясь, сравнивали свои неудачные смазанные фото с высококачественными панорамами; наконец, они спустились на водный трамвайчик и проехали по каналам Амстердама, приходя в восторг почти от каждого красивого дома на берегу, словно только что приземлившиеся туристы.

В одиннадцатом часу Джон и Чес только возвращались по домам. Улицы ещё бурлили весельем, гренадином и музыкой; дома зажглись неоновыми огнями, и красновато-жёлтые блики размыто отражались в каналах, плавая ломкими пятнами по поверхности. Чес ощущал внутри себя такое же сияние и буйство красок, как и на улице, и ему хотелось говорить и говорить, хоть о каких-нибудь ужасных глупостях, и он едва мог останавливать себя, потому что боялся утомить Джона. Но Джон понимал каждое неровное метание его души и ласково прижимал к себе; таким вот изумительно странным дуэтом они и добрались до дома Чеса. Джон признался, что с радостью бы повторил такую безумную и весёлую прогулку завтра и послезавтра, да и вообще во все дни праздников. Чес видел, как быстро и стремительно оттаивала душа Джона, как он постепенно раскрывал её новым чувствам и эмоциям, от которых сознательно убегал всю жизнь. Всё будет происходить медленно, неспешно, шаг за шагом — но ведь они с этого и начали, разве нет? Джону было трудно отмести все свои страхи и сомнения, а Чесу — вновь доверять кому-то и беспринципно открывать свою болезненную душу. Но они делали это раз из раза, когда обнимали друг друга и подавляли мысли о том, что такая любовь стереотипно неправильна.

Джон непроизвольно прижал его к кирпичной стене рядом с дверью подъезда и сладко, дразняще и мимолётно поцеловал в губы. Эти поцелуи Джона только разжигали в Чесе непомерный жар и никак не могли его потушить; впрочем, всё это было частью характера Джона Константина и Чес мог лишь томно выдыхать, когда их поцелуи прекращались, и ощущать их сцепленные ладони и отбивающие густой ритм сердца. Они разошлись, и Чес, взбираясь по лестнице к себе в квартиру, не припомнил бы ни одного случая в своей жизни, когда бы он был так воодушевлён и глупо счастлив. Нечто тяжёлое и глубокое рокотало в его груди и животе, когда Джон прикасался к нему и уж тем более когда целовал — в такие моменты сознание рассыпалось горсткой блестящих, мелких конфетти. Чес наконец осознал нечто такое, на что бы раньше подумал, что это его разум сошёл с ума: Флириус, конечно, стремился их прикончить, но, увидев в конце, что они всё пережили и выстояли, держась бок о бок, показал им, что никто из них двоих не сможет найти кого-то похожего. «Убегая от правды, вы найдёте только боль и разочарование. Просто позвольте случиться тому, что взорвалось в ваших сердцах», — если бы мораль всего этого была святым отцом, его бы исповедь звучала как-то так. Джон и Чес, конечно, знали об этом намного раньше.

На утро Чесу пришло сообщение от Руз: она была слегка удивлена его сообщением и даже намекнула, не последствие ли это праздника и алкоголя. Однако услужливо пояснила: твоего напарника зовут не Эверт, а Марк, и никакого Эверта у них никогда не работало; Маргрет, которую Чес упомянул в своём сообщении, тоже не работает в магазине и никогда не работала, а её напарницу зовут Полин. Чес пару минут в шоке разглядывал сообщение, прикидывая, на сколько это может быть шуткой или розыгрышем. Но ни на то, ни на другое это не было похоже: в его телефоне номера Маргрет и Эверта не было, удалить их никто не мог, так как Чес позавчера вечером ещё видел их в своей записной книжке. Нет, это не шутка. Далеко не шутка… Чес с беспокойством вскочил с кровати, тревожно заходил по комнате и ощутил гложущий его страх. Обоснование ситуации почти сразу появилось в его голове, но от этого было только хуже. Чес вновь схватил телефон и послал Джону смс: «Эверт и Маргрет исчезли… совсем».

Безусловно, Флириус поглотил этих людей, а взрыв, устроенный Ангелами, их уничтожил. У них и сотни других людей, с которыми Чес соприкасался совершенно случайно в транспорте или на улице, даже не было выбора, как только белая вспышка озарила небо. И по рассказам Джона стало вполне понятно, что уничтожались эти люди насовсем: ни одного упоминания в архивах или где-либо ещё. Чеса ужаснуло это ещё тогда, когда Джон только упомянул об этом, однако теперь, когда он столкнулся с этим непосредственно, ему стало не по себе. И ещё — горько, потому что Эверт всегда помогал ему, они почти идеально сработались вдвоём, а этот Марк… кто знает, каким он будет? Впрочем, Чес волновался не столько за себя, сколько вообще за эту пропавшую в небытии душу. Эту и многие другие. Его сознание просто стянули в жгут эти мысли, и он, ощущая себя совершенно разбитым, кое-как сумел заставить себя одеться и умыться, но еда никак не проходила в горло. Наконец, из обречённого состояния его вывело сообщение Джона: «Я об этом подозревал ещё вчера, но не стал тебе говорить… Я скоро приду». Чес знал: ничто уже не могло вернуть Эверта и многих других, но что-то должно было излечить его душу. И Джон был вполне готов стать его лекарством…

Джон выглядел невесёлым, когда вошёл к нему, и, поддавшись одинаковому порыву, они сжали друг друга в объятиях. Чес понимал: решения проблемы нет и не может быть. Зато есть много вариантов, от которых на душе будет легчать. И объятие — одно из них…

— Ну и?.. — спрашивал Джон, сидя на высоком табурете рядом с барной стойкой, по другую сторону которой Чес варил им кофе. — Ты расстроился и теперь без понятия, как общаться с этим Марком и новой девчонкой? — Чес неопределённо мотнул головой и, развернувшись, поставил на столешницу две кружки, тем самым превратив их с Джоном в Magic и Deathless. Пожалуй, эти кружки — одна из единственных вещей, которые могли радовать Джона и Чеса этим утром.

— И да, и нет, — наконец ответил Чес и уселся рядом с Джоном. — Просто мне надо до конца принять это… Как-то всё ещё не верится.

— Понимаю. Когда происходят подобного рода зачистки и остаются люди, помнившие, как было до этого, их дальнейшая жизнь может быть нелегка. Но… — Джон взял его ладонь в свою и постарался улыбнуться мягко и доверительно, — знаешь, я буду рядом с тобой. Не скажу, что обладаю способностями слишком хорошо успокаивать людей и прочее, но я не оставлю тебя и постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы облегчить твою участь. Звучит слишком плохо для меня, но я уже и не тот Джон Константин… — Чес улыбался и думал, что собирательно все эти предложения звучали короче и проще: Джон всего лишь говорил о том, что любит его, только иными словами. Всё это было непривычно: дразнящие смущающие поцелуи, кроткие объятия, простая раскрепощённость и выстрелившее себе в голову сомнение. Эта была слишком хорошая жизнь, но Чес знал: они с Джоном заслужили её давно. Просто сами же и отдалили срок, когда смогли наконец победить свои страхи и опасения.

— Не переживай, я скоро оправлюсь… Однако Эверта мне это всё равно не вернёт.

— Если тебе интересно, то он… ничуть не страдал и не переживал. Просто исчез, растворился между мирами. Он сам и не понял. Так что… — видно, что Джон старался подбирать выражения, и Чес одобряюще улыбнулся ему, показывая, что всё в порядке. Они молча допили кофе, и Джон, видимо, немного осмелев (что было безусловно правильным решением), взял его подбородок двумя пальцами и притянул к себе, обдав горячим дыханием щёки и губы:

— Ну, а какой план у нас сегодня?.. — Чес не мог думать разумно в такой близости от Джона: он думал лишь о поцелуях с ним, не иначе, особенно когда взгляд Джона выражал насмешливое желание. Чес, усмехнувшись, обхватил его голову своими руками и легко, даже обманчиво коснулся его сухих губ своими. Джон явно не выдержал такого издевательства — особенно когда подобное совершал не он, и резко прижал Чеса к себе, обхватив его бёдра руками. Джон улыбался иронично и довольно, и у Чеса как-то слишком банально перехватило дыхание, когда он ощутил на своих губах очень терпкий, волнующий поцелуй — Джон целовал его так впервые. От этого сотни рубиновых фейерверков зажигались внутри, и Чес позволил прохладным ладоням скользнуть под его футболку — на жалкие мгновения, но этого было достаточно, чтобы смутиться и разучиться дышать. Конечно, Джон только подразнил его и через минуту между ними был целый метр и Чес пытался внятно рассказать свой план, однако мысли их обоих ещё летали в том сладко-ментоловом объятии. Чес знал: Джон по натуре страстный человек, даже более, чем можно себе представить, только тщательно скрывает это — может, и правильно. Но теперь ему было чересчур хорошо от подобных открытий, потому что впереди — целый мир; кажется, всего лишь один, а не целая сотня, но даже одного им было более чем достаточно.

Чес понял: им самим, да и остальным людям тоже нет никакого смысла соваться в чужие реальности, мечтать о них, пытаться прорвать границы и нарушить правила. Потому что целая неисследованная реальность была прямо перед их лицами, стоило свернуть в чужой дворик на соседней улице, доехать до ближайшего городка или таки решиться и улететь в другую страну. Этот мир неидеален и порой чёрств, но он полон знакомых нам чудес, которые нужно лишь почувствовать и взрастить в своей душе, словно цветы. Джон и Чес, спускаясь по лестнице и вовсю обсуждая план сегодняшних прогулок, будущих путешествий по Европе и Америке, вполне осознали это, когда слегка приоткрыли завесу в иную, пугающую реальность. Когда-нибудь, через сотни лет, кто-нибудь наподобие них сделает такое же открытие — необязательно с Флириусом, но как знать; пожалуй, эти старые мысли начнут новый цикл, и отчаянные люди, подобные Джону и Чесу, снова отыщут друг в друге спасение; вновь хрустнут мироздание и чьи-то сердца, будет порой неприятно и одиноко, но Чес чересчур уверенно для такого случая знал: какие-то потерянные люди вновь найдут друг друга, как они с Джоном. И это будет (впрочем, на сегодня есть) самая восхитительная история, полная радости, прохладного ветра и долгих уютных путешествий.

* * *

 _Translators are welcome_ ❤


End file.
